Remnant Only Needs One Snake
by Project Ray
Summary: After living an existence of endless battles, Big Boss, A.K.A. Naked Snake, awakens in the strange world of Remnant, where he will have to face new enemies and have new allies while trying to understand Remnant. But for what reason Snake will continue to fight in a world without war? Will he ever find something to believe in this hostile world? The story of Snake in Remnant begins.
1. Chapter 1

**I have noticed that there are not many Crossovers of Metal Gear and RWBY having Big Boss/Naked Snake as protagonist, so I thought I could do one.**  
 **And I have to say, this is my second Fanfic, and the first one is not finished yet.**  
 **And if you're interested in knowing, I thought the story could mostly about Action, Humor, Friendship and Adventure.**  
 **So please don't kill me.**  
 **And hope you enjoy it.**

 **i don't own RWBY or Metal Gear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **  
**

 _"This is good... isn't it?"_

Those were the last words that came out of the mouth of the man who was known as Big Boss. A soldier, considered by some as 'The Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century'. Founder of FOXHOUND, along with Militaires Sans Frontières, a PMC, and later the two military states of Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land.

But he was formerly known as Naked Snake, or simply as Snake.

Big Boss had a somewhat complicated life.

The Virtuous Mission and the Snake Eater Operation, those were the causes to stop believing in the United States and its government.  
Then it came Les Enfants Terribles Project, led by Zero, in order to create clones of Big Boss, while he got more control and influence in the world. Big Boss created Outer Heaven to be able to fight against Zero's power and The Patriots. This had lasted for several years.

In Zanzibar Land, he was defeated by one of his clones, David, known as Solid Snake. But later his body was recovered and kept in a coma by The Patriots.  
Although it seemed that it had failed, in the end Solid Snake was the one who ended up with the Patriots and their system of Artificial Intelligences. So Big Boss could wake up from his coma.

After making peace with his clone/son David, he accepted his imminent destiny, and after a long life of endless battles, finally he would have understood what The Boss wanted for the world, and now, the world, now free from The Patriots, could start one more time. A world without Snakes.

The last thing Big Boss did was enjoy a cigar. He began to slowly close his eyes, and his vision went black.

Finally Big Boss would have died in the Year 2014.

Or at least, that was supposed to happen.

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

Big Boss was on the floor, where there was grass and dirt. It was night, and there were a few clouds in the sky, It seemed that it had recently rained, because the dirt and the grass was wet, but the moonlight could illuminate at least a little. That man, who was on the floor began to open his eyes slowly, or well, in the case of him, only one eye.

Big Boss began to blink, beginning to react. When he opened his eye, the only thing he saw was the sky and the clouds in the dark of the night. Snake didn't understand it, it was something really strange. He was wondering where he was and how he got there in the first place. But there was something else that caught his attention. Boss remembered that he was with David/Solid Snake, then he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. His death.

When a large cloud moved, it began to show the Moon, white and wonderful as always.  
But as the cloud progressed, Snake noticed something quite strange, almost bizarre, his eye widened when he saw it. The Moon seemed to be broken, as if a part of it had been bombarded by a powerful bomb or attacked by something else. It was shattered.

"What the hell...?" Big Boss mumbled when he saw the moon like that. But something else caught his attention. His voice.

"What...?" His voice sounded strange, as if he was young, too young. Soon he stood up and looked at himself. He was wearing a Tiger Stripe Camouflage. Like the one he used during Operation Snake Eater and the Peace Walker incident.

He didn't understand how that was possible as he look to his hands. But there was also something even more important for him. Snake brought his hand to his head and felt something around his head.

It was The Boss's Bandana.

Why he had that bandana? He had thrown it when he was at the American Military Base in Nicaragua during the Peace Walker Incident. But now he was wearing it. How was that even possible? And where the hell was he? As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a forest, but how?

The last thing he remembered was that he was in the United States, in the Arlington National Cemetery, in Virginia, not in a forest. While looking at himself, he noticed that he was carrying a couple of things, that he found it strange that he had them. Things that Snake haven't seen in decades.

Among them was an heavily customized M1911 Pistol with a suppressor, like the one EVA gave him during Operation Snake Eater. Also an MK22 "Hush Puppy" with a small double-suppressor ( **MK22 Rank 5 of Peace Walker** ), he took the pistols to observe them in detail, noticing that they had ammo, the M1911 use .45 ACP, while the Mk22 use 9mm tranquilizer. He was also wearing his Survival knife, and a couple of frag grenades and flashbangs. And last but not least, on the grass, next to him was an M16A1 with a magazine of 30 bullets of 5.56×45mm NATO. When Snake saw the M16 on the floor, he took it.

He also carried a Walkman, the NWD-W202 model to be more precise. But apart from weapons, ammo, clothes and the Walkman, he had nothing else, he had no food rations, no radio. He was almost 'naked' in an unknown place.

( _Great... It would be better if I start moving...)_ The now young Snake said in his mind, while still trying to understand what was happening. He was young, he was alive, and he was alone in a forest in a really strange place with the Moon and parts of it glowing in the sky. And if that wasn't a problem, he was going to have some more soon. Snake didn't notice, but among the darkness, the trees and the bushes, there were a pair of red/crimson eyes watching him.

Snake continued walking, while there were several thoughts in his head, about where was he or why he looked young, but after walking a few minutes, Snake stopped and looked around, he felt that something was not right, that something was watching him, stalking him, waiting for the right moment to attack.

And he wasn't wrong.

From a bush came a creature that could be described as something from a fantasy book or movie. In front of Snake was a creature that seemed to have black fur, with crimson eyes, bonelike spines along its body and the face looked like a skull, with red markings. That thing looked like an aggressive and sinister creature. It looked like a canine, and it was certainly huge.

Snake raised his M16 rifle and pointed at the creature as he took a few steps back towards a tree that was behind him, still seeing and pointing his gun at that thing. Snake was thinking if he should fight that thing or run, since it looked like it was quite thick skin. And it could be very stupid if he faced him with his knife only.

That creature could not contain itself anymore and charge in the direction of Snake, with the intention of killing him with his claws. But Snake, seeing his attack quickly, jumped to the side, rolling, while that creature had hit with its claws the tree behind Snake. The wolf-like creature left a large mark of its claws on the tree, and immediately turned to see Snake.

Snake soon aimed the M16 at the head of that black creature, and pulled the trigger. the creature was angry when receiving the first shots, and it seemed that they did not hurt that creature, so the wolf creature charged against Snake one more time. But Snake emptied the entire magazine against him, and after giving him the first 10 bullets, the following managed to penetrate his skull, causing the Beowolf to fall to the ground

The last two bullets left in the mag were fired against the head of that black creature, making sure it was dead. When the Beowolf was dead, Snake observed it from top to bottom, that thing really had a demonic appearance, but as long as that thing could die, there was nothing to fear. But even so, seeing that thing already had an idea of what was happening. So now he just had a question for himself.

But soon after he killed that thing, it began to disappear as if it had turned to smoke and ashes until it left no trace of its existence.

"Just where the hell am I..?" Big Boss said to himself.

But without knowing it, Snake was being watched by someone else from outside the forest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Beacon...**

A man with silver hair was in his office, watching through one of the cameras the battle between the Beowolf and the young man in. He had watched as that young man killed the Beowolf in a matter of seconds with his weapon. Although his face did not say it, he was impressed by what the young man did, because he had not even used his Semblance, he didn't even show his Aura, so that only meant that he didn't have one. But the most remarkable thing was that Ozpin didn't know him, because although he looked young, he was not a student, and he didn't understand why he was in the Emerald Forest. And why he was in the Forest in the night? He wanted to know.

"What should we do?" A mature woman with blond hair and glasses asked to the silver-haired man, who was also watching that live video of that guy that eliminated Beowolf. Unlike that man, the women named Glynda Goodwitch let show her reaction, just a little, because like him, she was a little impressed how the young man killed the Beowolf in a simple way.

"We could send someone to bring him to the Academy..." Said the man, named Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. "How about... Team RWBY? Call them and tell them to come to my office immediately."

Goodwitch nodded. While he continued to observe that unknown individual, noticing that he was beginning to move, so he would only have to observe him through the cameras. The man in the forest looked confused when he saw the Beowolf.

 _(This could be interesting...")_ Ozpin said mentally, while drinking coffee from his mug.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Well, here's the first episode, I hope you like it. But I have to say a couple of things first, so I hope you don't kill me.**

 **1 - I have another Fanfic that I will dedicate more time than this one, it's called Spirit of Fire, a Crossover between Halo and League of Legends, if you are interested to go and check it out.**

 **2 - To be honest, I've never seen an episode of RWBY, but I've read several Fanfics so think I'll start to see, to give me more ideas of the story and know how to develop it according to Lore, or maybe the other way round and write other slightly different things.**

 **3 - I'm not good at detailing Combat scenes, so forgive me if I disappoint more than one.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it even though it's a short chapter, but its a start.**  
 **And see you in the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I bring another chapter of this story, for now I have to say that I appreciate very much the support you guys have given me, even if the last chapter was short. But apart from that, thank you very much! But first, I would Like to make some Q &A. If they can be considered as questions.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Incinerator : Well, Big Boss couldn't be a Teacher or Instructor because of his new age, which he could say is between 18 and 20 years old, so I thought it would be absurd.**  
 **While being a member of the Team RWBY... Well, in fact I've been thinking about it a lot, I know it's quite cliche the idea of a fifth member but it might work, but like I said, it's pretty cliche. And meaybe he can teach some CQC to the other students.**

 **The Many : Thanks for the information, it really is useful.**

 **Shashenka : Well, it is definitely something different to be a Soldier fighting for the interests of a country to be a Huntsmen who fights to protect people from evil creatures. And yes, after all, he was a old man who went through a lot, he could well advise the young Huntress of RWBY. **

**And for the rest, thank you very much for having left your Reviews of support for this Story. It was just an episode and there are already 2 Followers and 17 Favorites. Thank you guys!**

 **Without more to say, let's continue this weird Story.**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **In Beacon Academy**

A team conformed of four girls was called by Prof. Goodwitch. Since it was night, being almost 10 PM and there was nothing else to do, they thought that it should be some important issue, or that maybe, for some reason, the four could be in problems. So they used an elevator to get to where Ozpin was.

"Team RWBY is here Professor Ozpin." Said the younger of the four, also the leader of the team."

Thank you for coming, I hope I didn't interrupt you while you were studying." Said Ozpin in a fairly calm tone. Upon hearing this, they, with the exception of Blake, responded with a somewhat nervous laugh,Obviously they were not going to be studying, much less at that time. "I called you here because I need you to do something."  
After saying that, Ozpin showed those teenagers a recording that was from the Emerald forest.

"What is it?" Asked the blonde, at first, nothing was seen, but soon the group of 4 noticed that in the video a person was walking, carrying in their hands a weapon, which had a shape that they had never seen before and wearing strange clothes.

"Who is he?" Asked Ruby, while everyone watched the video, the man seemed to have been quiet for a moment.

"I don't know... he's not a student, not even someone i've seen before." Answered Ozpin. Team RWBY was a little surprised to hear this, and while watching the video, they saw how a Beowolf appeared in front of that person, but instead of running or attacking, he maintained his position. Soon they saw how a fight between that person and the Beowolf began, in which, that man strange green clothes ended up killing the Beowolf. Although the battle was short, they could only think of one thing.

"Wow... " Said the younger one of the team.

"Well, this is what I want you to do, I want you to look for this young men and bring him to Beacon, can I count on you?" Asked the Professor.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll take care of this!" The team leader said, excited. While the rest nodded. With nothing more to do or say, they ended up retiring in the direction of the elevator to go to take a Bullhead. Ozpin continued looking at the cameras, to continue watching that guy, you see live. He observed that the man in green clothes was in front of a pond. While continuing to watch him, he drank from the mug with coffee.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest.**

Several minutes passed after Snake had killed that creature of which he had no knowledge, but for the inhabitants of Remnant, it was a Beowolf, a Grimm. At the moment, Snake didn't found another one of those things, so the short journey was fairly quiet.

While walking in that Forest, Snake ended up finding a pond, which took the opportunity to drink and fill his canteen, which was empty. For now, some water did not hurt at all. On the contrary, it was a bit of luck, and then he should find something to eat.

While he was drinking that clean water from the pond that he had just found, Snake watched his reflection in the water, and could see his face. He had brown hair, he had his patch on his right eye, and also had beard, but it was very short compared to how he had it before, maybe due to his new age. And speaking of age, Snake deduced that his new appearance could be between the age of 18 and 20. As much as Snake looked at his reflection, even holding his hand to his face, he could not believe it, let alone understand it.

His current plan was to continue walking and leave the Forest, and if it could be possible, find a place with people. A city, a village or even a military base, whatever it could be. And maybe, eat something he could find on the way, a rabbit, or whatever.

Snake ended up getting away from the pond and started one more time to walk. But in a minute, Snake began to hear something, a strange sound that every time became more noticeable. And through the trees he couldn't see it very well, but he could notices that, near his position an aircraft had appeared, but he didn't recognize the model, it looked new and modern. Snake for a moment thought that maybe it was a new type of aircraft created for the use of the US Army, after all, he was in a coma from 1999 to 2014, and very little time passed since he woke up until he died. Apart from the Gekkos, He did not know what kind of weapons and vehicles had been created for the modern armies of the world.

But even if it was from the United States or Russia, nothing was going to guarantee that those who approached it had good intentions. Snake took his M16 to his hip (Like in MGS 5), and took his M1911 on his right hand, and with his left hand he held his knife. Snake continued walking carefully and silently, hiding behind the trees, to see who was going to meet and possibly fight.

* * *

After a quick trip, the team of four Huntress got off the Bullhead.

"Very good! This is our first mission! Let's find this person and take him to Beacon!" Ruby said excitedly, while the Yang, Blake and Weiss just nodded.

Since they were only about 50 meters from where the man was shown in the video, the four walked together between the trees, in the direction where it could possibly be, but without lowering the guard in case they found some Grimm. Ruby and Yang were excited and interested in meeting this guy, but Ruby was the one who was most excited.  
Weiss thought it was just some madman or an idiot who was there at night, while Blake was not so interested in the matter.

After a few minutes of walking, they found were the Beowolf died, but there was nothing else in the area.

"Well, here's where the Beowolf died, but I don't see that guy around here." Said Yang, while she, like the others looked at the ones around them.

"Maybe we should separate, if we don't find anything, we'll come back here." The young leader suggested. The other girls nodded, and soon began to take different paths in the forest.

* * *

Snake, behind some bushes next to a tree, was observing those figures that had gone to where he killed that creature. He couldn't say it well, maybe at night and the dark but it seemed that they were teenagers, but it definitely they were the ones in that VTOL aircraft.  
Obviously Snake didn't think about killing them and getting out of there immediately, but he had to think about something. He watched as those four began to take different paths. He thought it was stupid that they were in that forest in the first place, since in the forest lived strong and horrible creatures.

Snake noticed that one of them was walking near where he was. So he just took a breath, and soon decided to leave where he was.

"Hey!" He yelled at that young girl, who seemed to be wearing black clothes with red, and her skin was slightly pale. Seeing it well, it didn't seem to go beyond 17 years. But when Snake shouted at her, she soon turned to see him, she was surprised, but she did not seem scared, even though Snake was carrying his gun and knife in his hands, but obviously he was not pointing at her, he kept the gun down.

"H-hello there!" She said with a slightly nervous smile, as she slowly approached Snake.

"What are you doing here kid?" Snake asked to the silver-eyed young , although she soon got a little irritated when she heard that.

"Hey! I am not a kid! I'm 15 years old!" She said making a slight pout of irritation.

 _"It reminds me of Chico..."_ Big Boss said mentally, slightly sad, as he remembered for a brief moment what had happened after Mother Base had been attacked by XOF in the Caribbean. Sure, that was a long time ago, but that didn't mean Snake had forgotten it. "All right, all right, sorry, I had no intention of making you angry."

When the young huntress heard that, she let out a small giggle. "It's fine, my name is Ruby, I'm from Beacon Academy." She said, noticing that the man didn't seem to be a bad person, even if he had an eyepatch and strange green-patterned clothes.

The first thing Snake thought was 'What is Beacon?', But once again, he should remember that he was in a coma for 15 years, and as she made it sound, it had to be a school nearby, although built in the worst place in the world.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Ruby asked, as he approached Snake, but his eyes kept watching the gun with suppressor that he was using.

Snake thought for a brief moment, believing that it would be a bit strange if he said he was called 'Big Boss', so he thought better of saying his old code name to the young girl. "It's Snake."

"Snake? That's a cool name!" Said the young black-red haired girl.

"Well, I don't think this forest is a safe place, maybe the best thing for us is to get out of here." Snake suggested the young teenager. But before Ruby could say anything, once again those creatures that had attacked Snake appeared from the bushes. This time being two Beowolf.

Those black, red-eyed creatures had appeared in front of them, and obviously they were more than willing to kill them both. Ruby was ready to take out her weapon, Crescent Rose and fight them. But Snake got in front of her, because the worst thing that could happen was to let both of them be eaten by the Beowolfs. "Calm down..." Snake said to Ruby, while he kept one arm raised in front of Ruby, she did not understand it, since she could fight like Snake, but Snake, obviously only saw Ruby just as a girl. With his other hand he was preparing a frag grenade, to which he take out the safety pin of M67 Frag grenade. Having spent 2 seconds of having removed the safety pin, Snake threw the grenade at the Beowolfs, and quickly hold Ruby with his armas, causing both to throw themselves to the ground.

When they were vulnerable on the floor, the Beowolfs immediately went against them, but the grenade managed to detonate in time, causing a huge explosion, and killing those two creatures in the process. The other members of the Team RWBY heard this, so they immediately ran to where that explosion had been caused.

Snake, still on the ground with Ruby, turned to see where the grenade exploded, where now there was only a hole that gave off smoke. "Excuse me..." Snake heard from the young huntress. "Can you let me go?" She asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Sure, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Snake got up first, and soon offered his hand to Ruby to get up, to which she accepted.

"I'm fine thanks." Ruby replied with a smile, losing the blush on his face immediately. She was about to ask, excited, about what it was that thing Snake used to get rid of those Beowolfs, but she was interrupted by Yang.

"Ruby!" They both heard a shout, and when they turned around to see, Snake and Ruby noticed that it was a young blonde, who soon also came with a girl with white hair and another with black hair with.

"Yang!" She said, going to where the blonde was.

"We heard an explosion and we came fast, are you okay?" The blonde asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, well, both of us, two Beowolfs were going to attack us but he killed them, using a thing that exploded." Ruby explained to Yang using her hands to recreate the explosion, to which she soon turned his gaze to the one-eyed man.

She, like Blake and Weiss, watched Snake from top to bottom, because in the video they could not see very well who he was. Although they still thought he was wearing weird, and they noticed that he was wearing an eyepatch. But Yang could only think of something in her head. _'Momma likes what she sees.'  
_  
On the part of Snake, he only observe the other three girls who had arrived, and of course, he could not help but think that they were wearing weird clothes, but also, maybe it was fashion in the 21st century, right?

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" Yang asked, bringing a hand to her waist, and a slight smile on her face.

By the way she looked at him, dressed and by how she looked, Snake could immediately think in one person: EVA. But he mentally shook himself, because he already knew what had happened to her. "It's Snake." He said with a calm expression.

"Snake, huh? Well, my name is Yang." As soon as she showed up, she quickly turned to see Weiss and Blake. Waiting for them to also introduce themselves.

Weiss let out a sigh and soon stepped forward. "My name is Weiss Schnee." She said in a tone that it might sound authoritative.

And finally, the girl with black hair with the bow, only said her name. "Blake."

"Right..." Snake answered. "A pleasure, Ruby said that you came from an Academy called Beacon, right?"

"That's right, we are Huntress in training." Said the blonde with a smile.

"Huntress?" Snake asked.

Ruby began to spoke "In fact the Headmaster sent us here for you."

"For me? How did he know I was here?" Snake asked slightly surprised to hear that.

"There are cameras everywhere in the Forest, he saw you." Yang explained.

"Cameras..." Snake muttered to himself. "Well, you kids would help me a lot if you could take me to the Headmaster."

"Kids?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow at having heard that word. It seemed absurd to her, since Snake was close to everyone but Ruby's age, maybe a year or two older than the three.

 _'Ohh right...'_ Said Snake mentally, he was no longer an adult man, now he had a new young body.

"Don't worry, come on, let's go to the Bullhead." Said the young leader. Soon the five began to walk, in the direction of a clearing where they could take the aircraft.

* * *

Soon Snake and Team RWBY took the Bullhead, to go in the direction of Beacon. Shortly after, when the Bullhead began to move, Ruby began to speak to Snake, asking the first question. "What is your weapon? What type of ammunition do you use? You made it? How you made it? What about the little one?" She asked with curiosity and almost innocence but very excited to see a weapon that she had never seen, while looking at Snake's rifle.

"Relax." Snake said to Ruby, he did not understand why a young girl was going to be curious about his rifle, but anyway, he thought it would not hurt to talk about his gun, so Snake took his M16 to show a better view of it. "It's a Colt M16, it uses 5.56 x 45 bullets, it has a rate of 800 rounds per minute, and the magazine carries 30 bullets." Snake explained, without worrying about Ruby understanding him, but from the look on her face she really looked interested in his weapons, so she nodded to what Snake was saying.

"What about this one?" She asked as she pointed her finger at the M1911 at Snake's waist.

Snake started talking about the M1911 and its extra details, while Ruby's eyes and face were amazed. Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang watched them talking, while Blake read her book. They listened as Snake gave explained details of his weapons.

"Maybe he's as crazy as Ruby in terms of weapons." Said the white-haired heiress with a serious-bitter expression.

"Calm down Ice Queen, it seems to be a good guy." Yang replied with a smile "And he doesn't seem to have bad intentions, for me he's fine, more than fine actually."

"Don't call me like that, you dolt! And still, I don't understand why he would be in the Emerald forest in the night." Weiss and Yang they just continued to watch Snake and Ruby talking, or well, Snake talking and Ruby listening, while they were soon approaching Beacon.

After a long explanation by Snake, Ruby was amazed by all the details that had the M1911, plus, she soon saw another gun that Snake was carrying. "What about this one?" Ruby said, referring to the Mk22, but before Snake could say anything, soon the Bullhead landed, and Weiss started talking. "If you two have finished talking then you should get off the Bullhead."

"Sure." Snake nodded to Weiss's comment. "This one will be for another day." Said referring to the Mk22.

"Aww..." Ruby whined at Snake's comment, but in the end it turned out to be an interesting talk. Or well, explanation, since Snake was talking and Ruby was listening.

The five left the Bullhead and began to walk, but Snake took a slight surprise to see the place, even if his face didn't show it. It looked big, like a university, but the architecture of the Academy seemed to be more like the countries in Europe. It's not that Snake knew a lot about architecture but definitively it didn't look like something made in the United States.

"Well, welcome to Beacon Academy Snake." Said Yang. "You like the place?"

"Well, it has an interesting design, yeah." Snake answered, while watching the place.

"I'll take Snake with Professor Ozpin, I'll see you guys later." Said Ruby to her team.

"Really? It will not be that you want to spend time alone with him? Or maybe take away his weapons?" Said Yang, teasing her younger sister, to which only caused a slight blush in her face. "Yang!" She shouted a little embarrassed. Snake let out a small chuckle. But soon the rest of the Team RWBY took another way in the direction of their dorm room.

"So this Headmaster, Ozpin, Is that his first name or his last name?" Snake asked, while he and Ruby walked in the direction of an elevator to get to Ozpin's office. "Being honest... I don't know." She said, considering that question, since she had never asked herself the full name of Ozpin.

They both get in the elevator, and while they were waiting to get to Ozpin's office, Ruby noticed a emblem on Snake's right shoulder. "What does this emblem mean?" Ruby asked, curious about the orange figure. Snake observed where Ruby said, it was the emblem of FOX, Snake turned to see his other shoulder, thinking that the logo of MSF or the Outher Heaven could be on the other shoulder, but there was nothing. "This... is the emblem of my old Unit. FOX." Snake answered honestly.

Ruby misunderstood Snake, thinking that he was referring the word 'Unit' as a 'Team', like team RWBY, so, for Ruby, it was strange that it was a team of 3 people and not 4, in addition, where was the 'S' of Snake? But obviously her thinking was wrong, but she didn't know

Before she could ask make a question about the eyepatch, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, and both moved to where the office was. Soon Snake saw a middle-aged man with silver hair behind a desk. And next to him, there was a blond woman that, because of how she looked, Snake thought that maybe she was a teacher at the school or maybe a secretary.  
"Miss Rose, welcome, I see you bring a guest." Said that man. "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." As soon as he finished, he looked at Ruby. "Thank you Ruby for bringing him here, you can go back to your dorm."

Ruby nodded, but before leaving she look at Snake for a last time. "See you later Snake!" She said with a smile on her face, and soon she return to the elevator, while she waved her hand.

Soon they only remained 3 in the office. "Please take a seat." Ozpin said, but Snake refused. "I'm fine, thanks."

"So, your name is Snake, right?" Ozpin asked.

"It's a code name, it's not my real name." Snake answered.

"So, what is your real name?" The silver-haired man asked curious.

Snake thought for a moment before answering. "Snake will be enough." He said.

"Very good, Mr. Snake, the truth is that, I don't know who you are, and I can't find any information about you, so I have several questions to ask you, that's why you're here, and of course, if it doesn't bother you." Ozpin explained. "I will know if you are telling the truth or if you are lying."

"Very well, I will try to answer them." Snake replied in a fairly calm tone.

"First, where are you from?" Ozpin asked.

Snake thought it was a fairly simple question. "I am from the United States."

"The United States, you said?" Ozpin asked, slightly confused when he heard Snake's answer.

"Yep." Snaked nodded, but the blonde woman didn't like that answer.

"You better start telling the truth young man." She said, almost shouting at Snake.

"Glynda calm down." Ozpin said, to which she crossed her arms again. "Okay, these 'United States' in which part of Remnant is it? In the kingdom of Atlas? Vale?"

Snake shook his head, he did not understand how they didn't know what America was, besides, he was more confused about these 'kingdoms', 'Atlas' and 'Vale'. "No, and being honest, I have no idea where 'Atlas' and 'Vale' are, much less 'Remnant'." Snake said.

Ozpin remained silent for a few seconds, because he seemed to speak honestly, but it was not possible that he didn't know the world he was in, but he should point out that when he fought those Grimm with his rifle and the grenade, he did not seem to have used his Semblance. And much less seemed to have an Aura. Besides that there was no information about Snake, so Ozpin began to have an idea, quite absurd. "How did you get to the Emerald Forest?"

"I... woke up there." Snake answered.

"What is the last thing you remember before?" Ozpin asked.

Snake thought about it for a moment. The last thing he remembers is that he was in Virginia, and he died standing next to David. And then he woke up in the forest. "i died."

There was a brief silence in the Office, Glynda was about to scold the young man for his ignorance and for giving absurd answers, but Ozpin spoke again. "Okay, how about I tell you about Remnant, and you tell me more about yourself, deal?" Snake nodded when he heard that.

And so, Ozpin started talking about the world of Remnant, the Great War, the kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo, the Faunus, beings similar to humans with animal characteristics, the source of energy that was used for almost everything in people's daily lives and weaponry, called Dust, and of course, the Grimm, evil creatures attracted by negative thoughts.

Snake thought for a moment that, more than absurd, was something stupid taken from a fiction story. But he had fought against those Grimm creatures without much trouble, besides that the Moon was also shattered, another example of being in another world.

And last but not least, the Huntress and Huntsmen, Ozpin explained to Snake that the Beacon Academy was made to train the next generations of warriors to protect humanity and the faunus of the Grimms. But Snake didn't like hearing that. From what Snake understood, there are Academies all over Remnant that train young people to fight against those thing, he thought it was something absurd, unnecessary, that meant that the girls she had barely known, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake, are being trained to fight, and they are still young. But Snake wasn't going to argue about that with Ozpin, at least not now.

Ozpin continued, now explaining what the Aura was, the manifestation of the Soul in one person, and helped in the fight against the Grimm, as it had defensive and offensive qualities, and the Semblance in one's personality, giving a unique skill for each Huntsmen.

Without more to explain, now it was time to talk to Snake, so he took a seat, but first he said that his name was John, but he was called Jack.

Snake, more than talking about his world, talked about his life, but gave details of his world. He began by saying that he was born in 1935, a few years before World War ll began. The war provoked by Nazi Germany in a continent called Europe. Ozpin was interested in this war so Snake gave more details, telling him important battles, the countries that fought in it, that lasted 6 years and ended up ending the life of little more than 60 million people. Despite being something that, perhaps was invented, Ozpin could not help but think that Snake's world went through a horrible path, but he knew Snake wasn't lying.  
Even Glynda was somewhat disturbed, but she didn't show it.

Snake concluded that the Allies had won, and then the Cold War began, making it clear that it was not a War, but that at any moment a war between the United States and the Soviet Union could break out.

Snake also told that he was a disciple of The Boss, a woman and soldier who participated in World War II, and that it was she who led the Allies to victory, then she was known as 'The Mother of Special Forces.'

Snake continued, saying that he participated in a War called 'Korean War', in which he participated at age 15 and only lasted 3 years. Snake continued speaking until arriving in 1964, where he was in the FOX Unit and carried out the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, where he talked about his battle against the Cobra Unit and Colonel Volgin. After ending his mission, Snake left FOX and the United States to become a mercenary.

By 1974, Snake would have made, along with Kazuhira Miller a Private Military Company called Militaires Sans Frontieres, or MSF, also he tell about the Peace Walker Incident and the subsequent fall of Mother Base by Cipher. So Snake went underground to create Outer Heaven, a place for soldiers. Boss also explain the project carried out by Zero called 'Les Enfant Terrible', a project to clone Big Boss. Upon hearing this, Ozpin was somewhat disgusted by hearing that, even Glynda.

He explained that he created Outer Heaven in order to fight Zero, Cipher and his influence in the world, because he already had several countries under his power. In 1999 he had to fight with his clone-son, Solid Snake, where he lost, fell into a coma, and even in 2014 he was able to wake up, only to known that Solid Snake have defeated The Patriots and that his life was coming to an end. But then he for some reason woke up in the Emerald Forest.

Snake made sure to leave out important details, even though he revealed that he was cloned, he didn't mention that he was the one who killed The Boss, he didn't even mention her when he explained the Operation Snake Eater, nor did he mention the Shagohod, Peace Walker, the Metal Gears and Venom Snake, his phantom. That was for himself only.

Of course it sounded like an absurd, fictional and even sad story, but it was Snake's felt the same when he heard what Ozpin had told him. A little more than an hour passed and it was going to be 11:30 PM.

"Well, that's quite a story, Mr. John." Ozpin said, for a moment thinking that which one of the two worlds was more submerged in darkness, if Remnant or the Earth. But of course, the Earth don't have dark creatures, but instead, the whole world and the lives of the people seemed to be under the eye of an Organization that controlled them, that if it was quite scary. And a world ruled by war.

Snake had nothing to say, because he explained his life to a man he barely knew, and to a woman who looked at him as if he were a liar.

"Since you have nowhere to go, and you seem to have combat experience, what if you join Beacon as a Huntsmen?" Ozpin proposed to Snake, to which he raised his eyebrow somewhat confused by his question.

"Ozpin, you're not going to believe everything he said, do you?" Glynda demanded when she heard what Ozpin said.

"I believe him, otherwise, could you explain why he doesn't have a Semblance or Aura?" Ozpin said, Glynda was about to respond, saying maybe she had not been unlocked. But Snake gave an answer.

"Alright." The soldier said." I'll join your Academy."

"I'm glad you accepted John, or should I call you Naked Snake? Or Big Boss?" Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Snake is fine." Snake replied. Ozpin soon got up from his chair and started walking.

"You can go rest Glynda, it's already night. Snake, follow me, I'll take you to your dorm." Ozpin said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Snake and Ozpin were walking through the arriving at the dorms, Ozpin opened a door revealing a room with four beds. Snake understood why there were several beds, being that in Beacon the teams of Huntsmen were made of 4 people.

The dorm looked simple, but pretty good, although maybe a bit tight for only four people, but well organized. Snake entered the room and noted that he also had a bathroom, basically had what is necessary for a student in the Academy.

"The first class starts tomorrow at 9 in the morning." Ozpin Said, while he stayed at the entrance of the dorm. "Team RWBY is in the next dorm, and since it looks like you get along with Ruby, if you have any questions you could ask her or the rest of her team, besides that they could give you a tour around the Academy, and when you can, come to my office."

"Very well, thank you very much Professor Ozpin." Snake looked at Ozpin and thanked him.

"Sleep well Mr. Snake." It was the last thing Ozpin said, then he retreated down the hallway, and Snake closed the door. Snake took a deep breath, and began to remove his weapons, and then his boots and his green clothed shirt, leaving only with his pants on.

He had to be honest, he didn't trust Ozpin. Sure, he seemed to be honest and probably didn't have bad intentions, but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this place, Beacon, was used to train teenagers to fight against the Grimm. Snake understood that Remnant needed people to fight against this 'Darkness' but still, he couldn't accept the idea. Or maybe he just needed time to accept it, because he was from a world where soldiers were only used as disposable tools, at least that's what Snake saw in that way.

Snake lay down on one of the beds, thinking that maybe it was best to stay at Beacon for a while, to understand this new world he was in, and then leave. And what to do next? Well, he was once a mercenary, maybe he was going to do the same thing again.

After a short time, Snake ended up falling asleep.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Well, yeah, here is Chapter two, but first, I'll answer some questions that you maybe have in mind.**

 **1 - Why I said that Snake entered the Korean War at 15 years old?**

 **Well, this is because Snake was born in 1935, and the Korean War was between 1950 and 1953, basically when Snake was between 15 and 18 years old, and as we know, Snake knew combat from a very young age, so, I think that 15 years is acceptable, exagerated, but acceptable.**

 **2 - Why Snake was going to tell the story of his life to Ozpin if he doesn't know him?**

 **Well, I think I felt like he should say it, since Snake is in a World quite different from Earth. So, better being honest with Ozpin.**

 **And this means that he will go around saying that he was a Soldier, Mercenary and then a 'Villain'? I think not, or maybe yes, with time, who knows.**

 **3 - The cover image of the Fanfic is Venom Snake, not Big Boss. Why is that?**

 **I know is Venom Snake, it's just that I really like that Fan art. (?)**

 **But well, without more to say, that would be everything.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I bring another chapter of this fanfic,I have been writing it while studying for my admision test to enter the college, I hope and you cheer me, my dear readers and I'm really glad that people have enjoyed the previous chapter, so let's continue, but first, I'll answer the Reviews**

 **Q &A:**

 **TheIncrenator : Meaybe could be Yang, who knows, and about another Character, I'll answer that below.**

 **SilentXD7 : Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see some action.**

 **PanchoVilla1224 : I think it sounds cute the Snake x Ruby pairing, since they like guns and that kind of stuff. Raven can also be an option.**

 **Wombag1786 : Thanks for the review.**

 **guest : 1) Honestly I didn't notice it, I'm sorry. 2) Yeah, he will do it. 3) Again, sorry, I didn't know. 4) Sounds cool I don't think that a Metal Gear will appear, but again, who knows. 5) Probably but he can get used to his new body, his new life and his new friends/allies. 6) Of course he will get a box.**

 **janed12000 : Honestly it is something that I have been thinking, I will give more details at the end of the Chapter. And yes, I have also thought that Raven is a good option, but she is an adult and she meaybe would see Snake as someone very young. But again, who knows.**

 **Guest : I'm not saying it's something he's going to be looking for, it's something that will happen over time, I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I will keep the Romance, although of course, it will not be soon.**

 **kerrowe : I prefer to think that in the end the Patriot always belonged to The Boss and not to Snake.**

 **Weeaboofan69 : Haha what? Well, meaybe...?**

 **Sparda B-312: About the Aura, I will answer it below. And about your suggestion in the pairing, I don't know if this counts as Spoiler but I had thought something like that, but it's not going to be something that happens so soon.**

 **Without more to say, let's continue.**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was daylight, and sunlight shone through the window. Big Boss started to open his eye just to see the ceiling, and remember where he was, he was in an Academy, in a world called Remnant. Snake let out a sigh and got up from the bed and looked at the room, it was still the same as yesterday, while he had his weapons on one side. He looked out the window, noticing that it was still early, meaybe 8:20 AM, if Remnant and Earth's schedule was the same.

Snake went to the bathroom, with the intention of taking a shower, although the Boss had the intention of staying clean, it was a quick shower. After finishing and drying his body with a towel, Snake looked at himself in the mirror, he could better notice his new appearance, he looked young, but still maintained the scars in his body that he had previously, from training and battles.  
After getting out, Snake began to dress, putting on his clothes, once again the Tiger Striped Camouflage, his eyepatch and of course, his bandana. He also took his weapons, but only took the Mk22 and the M1911, leaving the M16 rifle in his room.

After being dressed and prepared, Snake left his dorm room, and started walking down the hallway, while walking and passing through the dorm room next to Snake's, RWBY's room, he noticed that noises were heard from inside, but he ignored them. There was no other person out there in the hallways, so he just walked quietly until he reached the elevator that led to Ozpin's office.

After using the elevator, Snake arrived at Ozpin's office, where the Headmaster was, behind his desk with a coffee cup in his hand, which he left on his desk, but there was also something else, a rectangular object and clothes that looked like a uniform.

"John, I'm glad you came to my office, although it still time for the classes to start" Said the Headmaster. Snake only approached to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. Even though Snake told Ozpin to call him like that, 'Snake', Ozpin was using his name, although it wasn't something that bothered him.

"I know, but I thought it was better if I came here first, it was you who told me to come when I could, I suppose it's because of something." Snake answered.

"That's right, first of all, this is for you, it's the uniform that male students wear in Beacon. And this is your Scroll." Ozpin said, giving Snake that rectangular object.

"Scroll? What is this supposed to be?" Asked the Boss. Ozpin began to give an explanation of several minutes about what that object was and what it could do, mainly that it serves as an object to communicate among other people, also that it had the ability to take pictures, record videos or access information such as news, among other things, and that also worked as a 'key' to enter his room. Snake was not going to deny it, it seemed that it was a very useful object, better than an iDroid.

"Another thing, since you are a new student you have to go through the Initiation." Ozpin said.

"Initiation?" Snake asked.

"It is a process in which new students arrive to Beacon, are sent to the Emerald Forest, the goal is to recover a relic that is in a temple and return, but the main objective is to fight and not die." Ozpin said, giving a brief explanation.

"I have to ask, why are the students so young?" Snake questioned. For a brief moment, he remembered Frank Jaeger, when Snake found him in Mozambique, stopping him in battle and sending him to a rehabilitation center, believing that he would be safe, only to find that he was a test subject in the "Perfect Soldier Project." And then Snake fought with him in the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970.

Even though Snake tried to help him, giving him a new life in the United States, along with his sister Naomi, in the end Gray Fox and Snake would return to the war in Africa. In the end, it was the only thing he fought for, for war. He knew that Remnant's situation was quite different compared to Earth, but he couldn't help remembering that.

"Someday this young boys and girls will become the next generation of Hunstmen and Huntress, they will have to fight to protect the people of Remnant, that's why the Academies are there, to train them, that's why they began from a young age." Ozpin answered. It was not the answer Snake expected, but he wasn't going to complain. "I know you were an adult before, and from what you told me, maybe you don't like the idea, but we don't obligate them, they made that decision, that's why they are here."

"Well, I can't argue against that." Answered Snake.

"Back to the Initiation, the students usually make teams with those who are in the forest, but you will be alone. But I think that will not be a problem for you, right?" Ozpin asked, then he took a sip from his coffe emug.

"it's fine, I like some alone time now and then." Snake answered, to which Ozpin show a small smile on his face.

"But once the Initiation is finished, if you manage to pass it, I will assign you to a Team." Ozpin said.

"There is no problem if I am on my own." Snake answered.

"I have no doubt that you are someone strong, and that you can manage it alone, but it is quite rare that we let the students be without a Team, sometimes it causes psychological problems in the young Huntsmen and Huntress, being alone, and although I know you would not have any problem of that kind, I thought it would be best to assign you to a Team." Ozpin explained. Snake didn't answer anything for a few seconds, until he asked another question.

"When it will be?"

"On one of the following days, I will let you know one day before so you can be prepared." Ozpin answered. "Something else?"

"I think that would be all, I guess." Snake said.

"Before you leave, I want you to help me with something." Ozpin said, to which Snake raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ozpin to explain what he wanted. "You seem to be the kind of man who is a born Leader, and from what you've told me, I have no doubt about that, so I want you to help other students if needed, in case they are in trouble or doubt of themselves."

"I understand what you say, but why me?"

"I have a good feeling about you, and I want some of your influence to have an effect on them, After all, they are Hunstmen and Huntress in training, but above all, they are still kids." The Headmaster explained, remembering everything Big Boss had told him, everything he got and how he got it. If it weren't for his young age, he would have assigned him as a Professor to train them.

"Mhh... Okay, I'll see what I can do, after all, it's the first day, right? I better get used to this place." Snake answered.

"All right, I think we took a lot of time talking, it's almost 9 AM. Put on your uniform and go to class, If you can't enter the classroom, you can say to the Professor you were in my office. Oh, I almost forgot, you must leave your weapons in the lockers room." Ozpin said, to which Snake nodded. "Have a nice day John."

Without more to say, Big Boss went to the elevator to go down and go first to his went quite calmly, without worrying if he was late for the first class or didn't arrive. Having arrived at his room, the first thing he did was to start undressing to put on his new uniform. Snake wasn't going to deny that the uniform looked good, but he would definitely prefer to go with his normal clothes, at least normal for him. But even though Snake would go with a school uniform, he still thought to wear his patch and bandana.

After finishing dressing, Snake only took the M1911 and the Mk22 again, at the end of the day he would have to leave his weapons, along with his M16, in the lockers, but for now, that would be enough, he didn't know if he had to carry the guns from the beginning, but since all the students of the Academy had their weapons, the most probably thing was that they were carrying them, right?

But now that he thought about it, Snake didn't eat anything since the previous day, even he knew that breakfast was an important part to start the day, for now he would have to resist.

When he left his room and walked down the hallway, Snake heard behind him a group of shouts and footsteps of a Team that seemed to be in a great hurry. Curiously it turned out to be the same group Boss met yesterday in the forest.

"Hey Snake!" Ruby waved at the guy she met in the Forest yesterday.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Snake asked to RWBY. Although they only showed him confused looks, or well, in the case of Weiss, she seemed irritated.

"We'll be late for classes, that's why!" The white-haired girl answer.

"Well, since I don't know where it is, is it okay if I go with you?" He asked again.

"Sure, come with us but let's go now!" Answered Yang.

So Team RWBY plus Naked Snake, started to hurry trying not to be late on the first day of classes. In the end the group managed to arrive on time, so that was already a good start.

* * *

 **Professor Port's class.  
**  
While the classes passed, Boss paid attention to the class, because definitely of all the students, he was the one who needed more information. On the board there was info about the creatures known as Grimm, also Snake learned that those that had fought him yesterday in the forest were called Beowolfs. Fortunately, his weapons could kill them even if the ammo isn't made of Dust, he even had to use a grenade to get rid of two Beowolfs. But, everything he saw, he wrote it.

The Professor, although for a while he spent telling a story that had him as the protagonist, Snake paid attention, although others considered that anecdote as something boring, he thought it was something interesting, but his jokes not so much.  
Another thing is that during the morning, Snake noticed that he was receiving glances from the other students. Maybe it was because of the patch, or the fact that he was wearing a bandana with a school uniform, the point is that he stood out a little.

In the end, the Professor, after telling his story, asked for a volunteer to have what, according to him, defined a Huntsmen better. A Huntsmen and a Huntress should be honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated and wise.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Asked the Professor to the students. Obviously Snake wasn't going to raise his hand, but that didn't prevent someone else from doing it.

"I do, sir!" Said the white-haired girl known as Weiss.

"Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent!" The Professor commanded, to which Weiss listened. Since there were grunts coming from the cage, Snake could give an idea of what Weiss was going, to fight It was a good time for Snake to see how these students were supposed to fight against these creatures called Grimm. Meanwhile, the only thing that was heard was the shouts of support from her Team.

The cage opened up, and the creature that came, heading straight against Weiss seemed to be similar to a warthog, but Snake thought it was similar to a Beowolf referring to color, and of course, its aggressiveness.

So long story short, Snake, like the other students, watched the white-haired girl fight that creature named Boarbatusk, Interesting name for something that could be called Really Ugly Pig. And while Weiss was fighting the really ugly pig, Snake kept his eye on every movement she made, while Ruby continued yelling at Weiss, giving her advices to help her, but in the end Weiss ended up shouting at her teammate, which depressed the young brunette-redhead it was not necessary to be a genius to know that she seemed to be someone arrogant

Even so, in the end, Weiss managed to defeat the Boarbatusk. Even Snake had to admit that she had fought well with everything she did, even if she got to neglect and lost her blade, and those glyphs... it was something Snake would definitely not see on Earth, but it wasn't something that impressed him so much.

In the end, the class was dismissed, and everyone started to leave, Weiss just left the classroom, without even waiting for her Team. It was obvious that she was angry. Snake remembered what Ozpin had told him in the morning in his office. They were still young, and still need to learn, everyone. So, Snake decided to follow Weiss, If he was going to do this with the students, who are supposed to be his classmates, it was better to start now.

And although Snake didn't know, Ozpin was watching, and noticing that Snake was going to follow Weiss, he let out a small smile, before making his way to where Ruby was.

* * *

In the end, Weiss, after walking a few minutes, ended up arriving at one of the balconies of the Academy, and shortly after a minute, Snake arrived the white-haired girl. For Snake's opinion, she seemed more relaxed, at least in comparison to how she was acting a while ago.  
So, without more than waiting, Snake began to approach her.

"Why did you follow me?" The heiress asked the man with one eye without looking at him, she spoke with a not very friendly tone. Snake stopped, staying a few meters away from her.

"Well, I saw how you finished up that Grimm and then you came here, I guess you're not in a good mood." Snake answered.

"And why is it important for you!?" Weiss spoke, the calm she had recovered had been lost in that answer.

"I never said I cared, but I figured it would be best to talk. Since you and the rest helped me find the right classroom, I guess I can talk to you." Snake began to give a few steps, bringing a little closer to Weiss. It was not the first time that Snake tried to help someone with words, after all, he knew that words could have several effects, either it helps to increase someone's morale, or reduce it.

Since Weiss noticed that Snake would not leave easily, she just let out a sigh. "It is just that... I have been studying and trained for years, I am the one who should be the leader of team RWBY."

 _'Leader?'_ Snake said in his mind, Ozpin said that the names of the teams were formed with the initials of the names, that meant... "You mean Ruby is the leader?" He said.

"Yes... but she is just a kid, she doesn't know how to be a team leader and she doesn't deserve to be one, in class she only kept yelling, telling me what to do, she is a nuisance, Ozpin made a mistake." Answered Weiss, by her tone she was still a little angry.

"So you're saying you're capable of being a team leader?" Snake asked.

"Of course! I told you, I've been-"

"With that attitude you don't show it, leaders don't chose themselfs and having trained for years doesn't mean you will know how to lead a team."

Weiss didn't like Snake's answer, she felt offended, as if she was not taken seriously, and was about to respond, until Snake continued.

"But more important, either Ruby or any of the others was the team leader, first they will be your teammates, that doesn't mean you're less skilled than her, all of you are a team, and as such you should support her, if you have any doubts about Ruby, you can try to help her, because I doubt very much that if you keep complaining, it will be useful for your Team. Besides, she was trying to help you, because you are her teammate, not because she was the leader, she just wanted to help." Snake explained to the heiress.

Weiss remained silent, thinking about what the man she had barely known said. She didn't like what she heard, but it was the truth, complaining wouldn't make her become a team leader, and unless things changed. "I guess you're right... I should act better... thanks." Weiss said, slightly embarrassed by the words she had said, but her face didn't show what she felt.

"Okay, now I guess it's best to go back, maybe the others will be wondering where you are." Said the Boss, to which Weiss nodded, and soon they began to walk. In a way, she was somewhat grateful for what Snake said, but she also wondered why he said that, he looked young, but he spoke as if he had experience in this kind of thing. But he didn't have a team, at least not that she knew.

"Will you talk to her? With Ruby I mean? You left without saying anything." Snake asked.

"I will, I suppose I should explain myself." Weiss answered.

Both returned to the classroom, where only Ruby and Headmaster Ozpin were, and apparently had finished talking between the two. And both go to the door, there they could see Snake and Weiss.

"Mister Snake, Miss Schnee, what brings you here? The class is over." Ozpin indicated.

"Oh well, I just came to talk to Ruby." Weiss said In a calm tone, upon hearing this, Ruby was a little surprised.

"Okay, I think Snake and I should give you some space." Ozpin said, at which Boss nodded, Ruby and Weiss walked down the hallway, while Snake and Ozpin went on the opposite side.

"I guess in the end you went to talk to her." The Headmaster said. "I was observing her participation in the class, I could tell she had gotten mad at Miss Rose, so I went to talk to her while you talked with Miss Schnee."

"The only thing I did was give her a little advice, you said I should give your students a hand, right?" Snake answered. Boss and Ozpin looked from a distance at Ruby and Weiss, who were talking, about something good, since Ruby seemed happy, after that, both left.

"I need to ask you something, well, it's more of a request." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at hearing what Snake said. "If I am going through the Initiation to be a Huntsmen, I will need a couple of things to improve my weapons, materials, and Dust, for ammo."

"I understand... Well, you can find what you see necessary in the Armory, if you know how to use it, there are materials for students to improve or modify their weapons." Ozpin answered.

"It will be fine, I know how to make ammunition and modify weapons, if I have what is necessary." Snake explained with a small smile.

"Well, I guess it's time I went back to my office, have a good day, John." Without more to say, Ozpin began to retreat down the hallway, Snake began to do the same. Now what he was going to do was go modify his weapons.

Snake continued walking down the hallway, until turning around a corner, he saw Ruby and Weiss close to the wall.

"Oh, hey Snake, what brings you here?" Said Ruby with a nervous smile.

"I was on my way to my room, what are you doing here?" Snake question both girls.

"Oh you know just... here, it's not like we're spying on you and Ozpin." She answered with a nervous laugh. Weiss only facepalmed to what Ruby said.

"Right, so, what were you talking about?" Snake asked, while he, with Ruby and Weiss began to walk.

"We were-" Weiss began to talk but it was quickly interrupted.

"Weiss wanted to forgive her for having yelled at me during classes and told me that she would support me as a leader and that she would be a good teammate." THe young leader said, to which the white-haired girl blushed. "Now we will be BFF!"

"You do not have to yell it like that, you dolt!" Said the embarrassed heiress. "So, what did you talk about with Ozpin?" Weiss asked, to change the subject about her and Ruby.

"He explained to me that I would have to go through an Initiation to be accepted as a student, I suppose you already did it, right?" Snake asked.

"Yes, but it's weird, he even gave you a uniform, basically you're already a student and you have not even done the Initiation." Weiss answered.

"Well, I'll have to do it too. Right now I'm going to modify my rifle at the Armory to be prepared." Snake explained. This got Ruby's full attention.

"I can go with you!? Please!" She said, making her 'puppy look'.

"Sure, are you coming, Weiss?"

"No thanks, since the classes are over, I prefer to rest a while." The heiress answer.

Soon the 3 arrived at where their dorm rooms were, so Weiss went to her room. Snake went for his M16 rifle, and along with Ruby, both went to the Armory. As they walked, Ruby asked questions about how he was going to modify his rifle, to which he said that first Snake would have to do with the materials he would have. Ruby ended up telling him about her 'sweetheart', Crescent Rose, a large scythe that could also be a sniper rifle. She ended up showing it to Big Boss. Snake wasn't going to deny it, it was amazing how the weapons worked in this world, and even more so, according to Ruby, it was she who created the weapon, but he was not interested in doing something similar, he just needed three things: mind, body and technique. Although in a situation like this, their weapons would also count.

Soon both ended up coming to the Armory, and so, Snake started with his 'little project'.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

Big Boss worked carefully with his rifle, the first thing he had done was remove most of the pieces, he first began with modifying the internal parts of the weapon. Since his M16 was the model A1, there was the possibility that his weapon would stop working if entered dirt or water in it, in the worst case it would explode in his face, this used to happen to some soldiers during the Vietnam War, so Snake modified it so that this wouldn't happen, or a Grimm would take advantage of that.

Then, what he did was to change the stock, changing it by a hollow stock to reduce the weight, similar to the M4 carbine, he also added a small piece of yellow metal in the shape of a box, thin and hollow and yellow, so that his finger would not slip when it came to pulling the reload mechanism, although there was also the button on the side of his rifle, but just in case. Then, what he did was change the structure in front and top, adding to the rifle a rail system to the rifle, so that he could easily add laser sights, holographic sights, grips, grenade launchers, etc.

And talking about it, what Snake also did was make a grenade launcher, which went under his rifle. And also a holographic sight, leaving completely the iron sight. While modifying his rifle, Snake was giving details and explanations to Ruby about why he did it, and how those modifications would improve her rifle, which left her impressed.

And the magazines were modified a little so those could been taken and remove easier and faster. Finally Snake finished by completely modifying his new rifle, which was now black, due to the materials that Snake used. He still had to make Dust ammo for the rifle, the grenade launcher and the M1911, but that would be for another day.

 **(A/N: If I didn't explain well with the modifications of the M16, it looks like the NV4 rifle from Infinite Warfare, but with the rail systems, with a EOTech Holo sight, and a HK AG36 Grenade Launcher.)**

"Finally..." Snake sighed after he finished, he had already modified weapons before but he thought this was definitely his best creation.

"Wow..." Ruby said with widened eyes, It looked incredible, different from how it was a few hours ago, at least, that was what she thought.

"If you want to see it up close, you can-" Snake didn't finish speaking when Ruby immediately took the rifle and began to see it closely, giving a look at all the details he had.

"It is really light." Ruby said as she took it from the hilt of the rifle and the one in the grenade launcher. she also looked through the holographic scope. While she was distracted by the rifle, she felt something touching her arm, it was Snake, giving her a magazine. Ruby smiled and took it, putting the mag inside the rifle.

"Pull here." Snake indicated while pointing his finger at the top of the reload mechanism. Ruby placed her finger in that hollow yellow square, pulling it, causing the gun to make a noise, indicating that it was charged. For some reason, Ruby felt that pulling the mechanism felt good, relaxing.

"Now pull the trigger." Snake said again. Ruby was excited, so she didn't even have time to think that, perhaps it was a bad idea to fire a weapon inside the Armory. When she put her finger on the trigger and squeeze it, what happened was... nothing. "Uh?"

Snake gave a small chuckle "The magazine didn't have bullets." He said, getting an 'Oww...' from Ruby.

"So how are you going to call her?" The young leader asked.

"...'Her'?" Snake asked.

"Your weapon, you have to give her a name, a very cool one." Ruby answered.

"Mhh ... I can't think of any." Snake answered. The truth was that he didn't care to give it a name, it was a weapon after all, but since it was an M16 and now it looked like a heavily modified M4, maybe that would be the best name. "I guess M4 will be fine."

"M4? Well I guess it sounds kinda cool." She said with a smile. Ruby returned the M16 - now M4 - to Snake.

Snake used the M4's strap to carry the carbine on his back. With nothing more to do, Snake took the old pieces of the M16, along with the other magazines, and with Ruby he left the Armory.

"I hope and you let me shoot it one day." Ruby said, referring to the M4. Both were now walking on one of the hallways, in the direction to the dorm rooms.

"Sure, it will be another day." Snake answered, but when Ruby heard that, she remembered something. Ruby remembered that Snake said same thing when he was going to talk about his other gun, when Weiss interrupted.

"I just remembered, you didn't tell me about your other gun." She said.

"Oh sure, look-"

"Hey guys!" Snake was interrupted when they heard a familiar voice coming from behind. They both turned to see that it was a blonde they already knew.

 _"Oh come on!"_ Ruby screamed in her mind, it was the second time they interrupted him. "Hey Yang."

"Where were you? Weiss said you were with Snake in the Armory but it took you a long time." Yang said, soon a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, I was just talking with Snake..." When Yang heard this, she could not help but smile, since usually her younger sister spent her time reading about weapons, doing something with her weapon, or something that was related to weapons. "... about weapons while he modified his rifle on the Armory." _'I knew it was too good to be true.'_ Yang said mentally, but if her younger sister wasn't like that, it wouldn't be Ruby.

"Well, I was looking for you because you didn't finish putting your things in our room, remember? There are still some boxes with your stuff." The blonde said.

"Oh right, well, we better go, see you later, Snake." Said the younger of the two, then she began to walk.

"You know, I didn't have time to tell you but, the uniform suits you very well." Yang said with a smile and a wink at Snake, before leaving, following Ruby. Obviously Snake wasn't going to blush for a comment like that, so he just ignored Yang. For now he had another problem. he was hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday in the night.

"It would be better to look for the cafeteria..." Snake muttered to himself, as he walked down another hallway.

* * *

Both sisters were walking down the hallway, and the blonde thought that the most fun thing to do at that moment would be tease her younger sister.

"So, you two were really talking about weapons? It will not be that you're lying to me and finally you start liking the boys? Maybe boys like Snake?" Yang said, teasing Ruby.

Hearing this, a slight blush appeared on Ruby's face. "W-what? No! Of course no! I mean, he looks like a nice person, he knows a lot about weapons and..." The blush increased when Ruby heard herself and soon she shook her head. "He was modifying his weapon for initiation."

"Wait, Initiation? But the Initiation was already made." Said Yang, forgetting for a moment about teasing her younger sister.

"Yeah, well, apparently he's going to do it." Ruby said, while her blush was disappearing.

"Now that I remember... he was in the Emerald Forest alone, you didn't ask him why?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, I forget it completely. Maybe we can ask him tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"I guess... he seems to be a pretty mysterious guy... I like it." She said with a grin on her face.

"Uh Yang?" Ruby asked, she looked confused when she heard that from her sister.

"It's been a long day, let's get back to our room." Said Yang, while Ruby nodded.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **And here goes another chapter, well, it's just a beginning, I hope you liked Snake's interaction with Ruby and Weiss, I guess the next one will be Blake and probably Yang.**

 **Now, I'll answer some questions you may have in mind.**

 **1- Snake will have Aura and a Semblance?**

 **Well, that is something I'm doubting, since Snake has faced enemies with powers, such as the Cobra Unit, has faced threats like Metal Gears, and considering that Venom Snake is a copy of Big Boss, I dare to say that he could also easily eliminate the Skulls and Sahelantropus. Maybe he will get an Aura, but a Semblance? I really can't think of one for Snake, but maybe we'll see that in the future.**

 **2- Will there be another Metal Gear character that will appear on Remnant?**

 **I doubt it very much and my idea was that it was just a Big Boss story, I have been thinking that, if I had to choose a character, it could be Ocelot, but he would be a Proffesor in Beacon, and it would have the appearance of MGS5,that is, it would be an adult, and not a young student. It's just an idea, but if people like that idea, maybe I can use it in the Story.**

 **3- And what about the MGS villains?**

 **I have read some Fanfics in which the enemies of some stories appear in Remnant, but I don't think that some of them cause much impact if they were in Remnant, since usually their intentions are related to ideologies or nations, not the typical of "Wanting to exterminate humanity" thing. For example, Skull Face wanted to have a Black Market of nuclear weapons that he controlled, and also to erase the English language, because he was hungarian, something that would not make sense in Remnant, same idea goes with Volgin. What I'm saying is that the MGS Antagonists are not people who want to destroy or take over the world like that because yes, they don't have that intention in the first place, well, meaybe Liquid Ocelot is a exception. But what I'm saying is that, I think that none will appear, but again, who knows, meaybe I'll change my mind later.**

 **4- So against who will Snake fight?**

 **Well, I think the answer is obvious, I would say that he would fight against the White Fang, Cinder, the Grimms. Meaybe Salem?**

 **5- And what about the Pairing?**

 **I've seen people who say they don't like the idea because Snake is mentally old, well it's true, but the idea of the Fanfic is that Snake has a new life as a young Hunstmen in Remnant, so his old life it's something that he will be leaving behind, slowly. But the romance stays, but it is not something that will happen soon, so don't worry.**  
 **And for those who said Raven, well, I don't know very detailed her story (if someone wants to tell me her story I will appreciate it and why she left Yang) but I like to think that Snake and Raven are similar, a little, and those who would like a shipp with them two, well, Raven is an adult and Snake is young , so maybe Raven will see him as a student, but who knows, maybe he will impress her. He has fought giant mechs after all.**

 **I also have a doubt because I don't have an answer so far, how the Beacon students get money? They are given by their parents or what? I hope someone can answer this.**

 **Without more to say, I think that's it.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, one more time I decided to give you another chapter, I'm glad that until now the Fanfic is going well and people like it, to have only 3 episodes (Now 4), it already has 63 Followers and 51 Favorites, thank you very much!**

 **Q &A:**

 **PanchoVilla1224**  
 **1- It sounds great but in fact my idea is that Snake uses infiltration for his ability, if he has a Semblance he will not have anything to do with Camoflage, or at least that is what I want to avoid.**  
 **2- Obviously**  
 **3- Well, in Remnant Snake has Dust in his favor, he can do different types of ammunition, I also think that he will have more weapons than just the M4, M1911 and the Mk22.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga**  
 **Well, my intention is that the Fanfic is going to be long so there will be time to decide.**

 **Shashenka**  
 **As I said up here, I don't think his Semblance will have anything to do with Camouflage or something like that.**

 **Roboman**  
 **I know but as you said, he has a new body, maybe what he isn't going to have is a Semblance.**

 **TheIncrenator**  
 **I can't say anything because possible Spoilers.**

 **So...**

 **Remember, if you want to say something that you want me to answer, just let a Review.**

 **So, without more to say, let's continue.**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

For now, Big Boss has had no problem adjusting to his new life as a young man, as a student in an Academy to become a Huntsmen. The previous day he spent all day in the Library, Snake was not a man of books but he needed information, due to the circumstances in which he was, after all, Snake had to know about the place where he was, and being informed is always important for a soldier who goes to unknown territory.

Basically, Snake only got more details of the information that Professor Ozpin had already told him the day he woke up in Remnant. Snake got more details about the types of Grimm, The Great War, The Kingdoms that made up Remnant, the Faunus and the Dust. Snake discovered that the Dust can be easily manipulated to make ammunition of different types, he thought that he should put it into practice later.  
But there was something else that caught his attention.

Big Boss discovered that there was a group of Faunus known as the White Fang, a terrorist group that before it was peaceful and only sought to have the same rights as humans through protests, and now they make attacks against human groups. Snake thought that this was because someone else took control of the White Fang, one person that really despises humans. But in a way Snake understood why, and could only think that, humanity could be the same, either on Remnant or Earth.

But anyway, that had been the previous day, today seemed like it would be something more different. To start today, Snake, along with the other students, was watching sparring among students. Even Snake was asking himself if he could beat someone who has Aura or Semblance, It could be difficult, but maybe he could do it, after all, Big Boss has faced stronger and bigger enemys. But for now he was just observing.

And speaking of observing, Snake, like everyone else, observed a match between two students called Jaune and Cardin. Boss was interested in the fight in the first place, but he was disappointed to see how that blond-haired boy was defeated and humiliated by the bigger student called Cardin, Boss wasn't exactly an expert on weapons like swords, shields or things like that, but just by looking at him he could see that Jaune was terrible enough in combat.

Cardin during the fight against Jaune showed an arrogant attitude, reminding him in a way to Ocelot when they met for the first time in Russia. And in the end the arrogance caused Ocelot to lose some battles. Boss thought that this would cost him a battle or even Cardin's life someday in the future.

"That's enough." Said Professor Goodwitch, as she walked to the front of the stage. She interrupted when Cardin was apparently going to give the last strike to Jaune.

Glynda began to give a short explanation of why the blond young man had lost the fight and what he could do better, basically when your Aura is at a low level you can no longer fight. Then Goodwitch said something that would catch Snake's attention.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Goodwtich added.

Boss was confused for a moment when he heard what the Professor had said. Until now, the Boss had not read anything about the 'Vytal Festival', Maybe it was somewhere in the books that he didn't finish reading, but it sounded like it was a Tournament. Anyway, later Boss would learn more of the Vytal Festival. The bell rang, and the students were beginning to leave the place. And maybe Snake would have to go talk to Ozpin.

* * *

 **In the Cafeteria...**

It was time to eat something, and as usual, the students met in the cafeteria to eat and talk among them. When Snake arrived, there were some students who were watching him, either because he had a patch on his eye, giving the idea that he had been hurt, perhaps by a Grimm, and also by his strange clothes, which was the tiger stripes camouflage.

Anyway, the Boss was not bothered by the looks he received, so he just took some food and started walking to take a seat at a table, he had the intention of sitting alone, until he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey Snake! Over here!" Boss heard it, it was Ruby, waving her hand to him.

Snake had nothing to lose, so, he started walking where Ruby and her team were, there were also four other students with them, two boys and two girls. He took a seat next to Yang while he left his food on the table. "Thanks for inviting me." Said the man with one eye.

"No problem Snake." Said Yang with a smile. "I guess you still don't know each other." She said to Snake, refering to team JNPR.

Boss looked the other students for a few seconds, until the first one introduced herself.

"My name is Pyrrha." She said with a smile while waving at Snake.

"I'm Jaune." He said with a small smile, which seemed forced and false.

" _Nora_ ~" She said her name by singing it. "And this is Ren but he is very shy to introduce himself." She said referring to the black haired boy. But he didn't say something.

"Right, well, you can call me Snake." Said the Boss to the group.

"Are you a pirate or why you have an eye patch?" Asked Nora. Some of them facepalmed mentally when they heard that question, others just let out a small laugh.

Even Snake let out a small chuckle when he heard that. "No, I'm not a pirate."

"Then why are you wearing the eyepatch?" Asked the silver-eyed girl.

"Years ago I was injured, and I ended up losing the total vision of my right eye." Boss answered, without giving many details. This left the group somewhat shocked.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked that." Ruby said in a slightly sad tone.

"It's fine, that was a long time ago. So, you were talking about something?" Snake asked.

"Nothing important, by the way, where do you come from Snake?" Asked Jaune, because just a moment before Snake arrived, they were talking about Jaune and how he was bullied by Cardin Winchester. So he wanted to change the subject.

"Ow! That hurts!" Snake, like the others, could hear some cries of pain. Soon they noticed what it was about, it was about a girl who was being molested by a group of guys, they were laughing while she begged them to stop.

Snake could see that teams JNPR and RWBY, like most students in the dining hall, were disgusted with what they were doing to the faunus girl. But nobody dared to do something for her, others just ignored them, like if they weren't there. Blake, although she didn't show it, was the one who was more angry to see that act, since she is a faunus.

Boss thought they were just brats thinking they were tough, but they were not. And Snake had long been wondering if he still maintain his hand-to-hand combat skills in his new young body, and this was the perfect opportunity to practice. Without saying anything, Big Boss got up from his chair.

"Where are you going Snake?" Asked Ruby, but the Boss didn't answer. She, like her friends, watched as the man with the bandana walked to where team CRDL and the faunus girl was.

"What a freak!" Said one of the members of team CRDL while the rest laugh. The faunus girl was on the verge of crying. But soon one of the bullies, the one with green hair, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see who belonged to, but he did not have time to react.

Snake put his arm on the green-haired guy's chest, moving him away from the girl and in less than 3 seconds, he threw him with force to the floor, knocking him out. Cardin and his lackeys soon left the girl alone to direct their attention to Snake. The other students were surprised by the act of Snake. Even RWBY and JNPR. So everyone stopped doing what they were doing, and they turned to see where Snake and CRDL were.

"What if you leave her alone and leave this place?" Snake said to Cardin and his lackeys. But instead of responding with words, they would respond with actions.

The blue haired member approached to be able to hit Big Boss in the face with his fist. But Big Boss could react quickly. Boss took him by the wrist, easily avoiding that punch, Boss approached him enough to put his hand on his neck and throw him hard to the floor, also knocking him out.

Now there were only two left, Cardin and the one with blond hair.

The blond boy had no good plan to attack Snake, and the only idea he could think of was to charge against him, hoping to throw him against the floor.

Really bad idea.

When the blond was about to ram him with his body. Snake managed to put his left hand on the back of his head, making the blonde crouch a bit, and then put his right hand on the stomach. Snake picked him up for a brief moment and then threw him to the ground. Snake did not leave him knocked out, but the blond ended up letting out a brief scream of pain.

And now the only one left was Cardin.

Cardin had just seen how his team was beaten by that guy with the eye patch, and he knew that he would be defeated like his team, but his pride would not let him accept that.

"You bastard!" Angry, Cardin charged with all his strength against Snake, like his blue-haired teammate, Cardin had the intention of hitting the Boss with his fist in the face. But Snake could only think that Cardin's fighting method, like his teammates, was useless and inefficient.

With his left hand, Snake grabbed Cardin's right arm, avoiding the punch. With his right hand he grabbed his left arm, and put his right foot behind one of Cardin's foot. Snake passed his left hand to Cardin's face, then pushed him back a little, then, with both hands, Snake threw him to the ground.

Everyone in the cafeteria had seen how Snake had used a strange and fast combat technique to take down team CRDL as if they were simple garbage.

But for Big Boss, it was called CQC. Close Quarters Combat.

Snake would have left two of the bullies unconscious, while the other two were still conscious, on the floor, with a strong pain in the head and the back.

Snake took a step to where Cardin was, still on the floor. "You need to know a couple of things. First, anyone here can use a knife or a gun, what you need to learn is how to use your head."

Some of the students let out an 'Ooooooh...' when Snake said that.

"Second, it doesn't matter if someone is a human or a faunus, no one should be discriminated, everyone is here to be a Huntsmen and a Huntress."

This surprised some students. But the one who was more surprised than the rest was Blake when she heard what just Snake said.

Cardin and his blond teammate, humiliated, helped their two unconscious teammates and retreated, but Cardin said something before they leave the dining hall. "You'll pay for this, stupid faunus lover."

After seeing team CRDL being defeated and humiliated, some students returned to their affairs, others continued to observe Snake. Snake walked to where the faunus girl was.

"Are you all right?" Boss asked her.

"Y-yeah... I..." Said the faunus girl with rabbit ears, but she was nervous.

Snake noticed that the faunus girl with rabbit ears seemed a bit nervous, maybe she was still scared because of what happened a few minutes ago, so he supposed it would be useless to talk to her. "Well, if they come back to bother you, tell me and I'll give them another beating." Snake said with a small smile on his face.

Snake waved his hand as he was leaving, the faunus bunny girl was really grateful, but she couldn't express it correctly.

Meanwhile, teams RWBY and JNPR were waiting for Snake to return with them, after seeing what Snake did to those bullies, they were going to ask him several questions, mainly about how he fought against team CRDL. But Snake ended up leaving the cafeteria, where was he going? Only he knew it.

"You guys saw that? Snake defeated the four of them with those awesome moves!" Ruby said as she tried to recreate with her arms and hands what Snake did.

"He didn't even punch them, everything was pretty fast." Said the heiress. Although if her team asked, she would deny it, but she was a little impressed.

"Whoever trained him must be a very skilled Hunstmen." Pyrrha added.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I already decided it, I'll make him my boyfriend." Said Yang with a small smile on her face.

"Well, Yang, it's not necessary that you joke like that." Said Ruby with a small laugh.

"And who said I was joking Rubes?" Yang asked, the small smile turned into a grin on her face, with one eyebrow raised.

"R-right, so, what do you think Blake?" Ruby asked her teammate, but she remained silent while she finished her food. She could not help but think about what Snake had done, but rather why he did did, and what he said. Never in her life Blake had seen a human who was willing to defend a Faunus in that way, a violent way. Or maybe he was a faunus? Who knows.

But she wanted to talk with Snake.

* * *

After leaving the cafeteria, Big Boss walked down the hallways of Beacon, in the direction to Ozpin's Office. After that little 'Incident' Boss thought that it was best to leave, and decided to take the some time to talk to Ozpin. He wasn't worried about giving a lesson to Cardin and his lackeys, and he doubted they would go and accuse Snake with the Headmaster or with Glynda, since they were bothering the faunus girl.

After walking a few minutes and then using the elevator, Big Boss came to where the Headmaster was.

"John." Ozpin said. "Good to see you, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, at the moment." Boss answered.

"I'm glad to hear that you haven't had any problems."

"Well, not me exactly... But I came to ask you about the Initiation."

"I guess you're excited about it, don't you?" Said Ozpin with a small smile on his face. "In fact we already have the exact day."

"When it will be?" Asked Snake.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, at 9 am." Ozpin added. "I hope you have everything ready for the Initiation."

"Almost, I wanted to make a sniper rifle but the pieces here were not enough." Boss answered.

Ozpin was silent for a moment, and after a brief moment, he left something on the desk near Snake.

"What is this?" Snake asked.

"This is Lien, is the currency used in Remnant." Ozpin explained. "With this you could buy the necessary materials to make a weapon, besides, you could buy some clothes, you should wear something else besides your uniform."

Snake took the Lien and watched it, and then he saved the money. "It seems too much, but I guess that for the Headmaster of an Academy it is nothing, right?" He said with a small smile, to which also Ozpin smiled. "But thank you very much."

"Don't worry about it, and since you haven't even gone to Vale maybe you should ask someone to accompany you." Ozpin said.

"Sure, I'll ask someone for a tour." Snake said. "For now I think that would be all."

After saying that, Boss got up from his chair with the intention of leaving the office, but soon Glynda arrived, and it seemed that she was not in a good mood. "Ozpin! I need you to call Snake imme-" She stopped when she noticed that Snake was already with Ozpin.

"Glynda, what is the problem?" The Headmaster asked.

"I just heard some students talking about a student with an eyepatch and a bandana fighting a team in the cafeteria, and now they're in the infirmary." She said irritated. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I see... John, would you mind explaining what happened?" Asked Ozpin.

Big Boss only sighed. "All right..."

Snake gave a brief explanation about what had happened. About how team CRDL was bothering a faunus girl, so Snake stepped in to help her, but he ended up using CQC against them.

"...And then I came here."

"Aren't you supposed to be mature enough to not lower yourself to fight with others students?" Said Glynda, still unsatisfied by what Snake did to the students.

"Hey, they were bothering that girl, and I helped her, no offense but I doubt that you would have done something for her." Said Snake calmly. But that comment wasn't very pleasing to Goodwitch. She was about to say something, but Ozpin spoke first.

"John, I understand what you did and why you did it, It was something noble, but you should not fight with other students. I won't say anything, but try not to let that happen again." Ozpin explained.

Boss nodded. "All right, I'll try." He said, without promising. He the walked to the elevator. "I'll go to Vale and see what I can get."

"Remember, tomorrow at Beacon Cliff, 9 am." Ozpin said.

"I know." He said, and then he left the office.

A few seconds passed after Snake used the elevator.

Glynda sighed. "I knew he was a troublemaker the moment I saw him, don't you think you made a mistake when you invite him to Beacon, Ozpin?" She said.

"Glynda..." Ozpin said. "I know I made some mistakes in the past, some of them have been terrible and ended up affecting some people. But I'm sure having him here is not a mistake."

"I guess time will tell." Goodwtich said, and soon she left the office.

Ozpin stayed in his office, while taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

After leaving Ozpin's office, Big Boss walked the Academy for a few minutes, wondering how he would get to Vale, Ozpin said he could ask someone to accompany him, so maybe he would have to ask Ruby or Yang, since they are the only people that Snake could consider as friends, or the closest thing of a 'friend'.

Boss ended up waking to a place that looked like a garden, in which there were flower beds and some trees. And under the shade of one of the trees, was a girl that Big Boss already knew. A girl with a bow in her head and black hair, she was reading a book.

If Boss remembered well, her name was Blake. Unlike the other members of team RWBY, Snake never got to talk to her directly, while with the rest of her team Snake had a talk, he hadn't talk with Blake

Snake started to walk to where Blake was, and while walking, he notice something strange, Boss notice that the bow in her head was twitching for brief moment, but maybe he was wrong. Right?

"Blake." Snake said when he was close to the girl.

"Hello Snake." Blake said, as she stop reading the moment she saw the guy with the eyepatch talk to her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your reading."

"Oh, no, don't worry." She said, if someone else had interrupted her, she would have ignored him, or in the rarest of cases she would have been angry. But with Snake, Blake didn't look like that. "You need something?"

"No, I was just passing by and I figured I could say hello." Boss replied.

"i see..." She said, Blake didn't think she would see Snake again so soon, but since what happened in the dining hall, she wanted to talk with him, and maybe she could ask him now. "Snake... Can I ask you something?"

"Well, since you say it kindly..." Snake answered with a small smile, to which Blake smiled too.

"Right, so... Why did you defend that faunus girl in the cafeteria?" Blake asked. Waiting for Snake's answer.

Snake sat on the grass, near Blake. "I guess the reason is obvious, she was in trouble, so I decided to help her."

"But you ended up fighting against team CRDL."

"Do you think it was wrong?"

"No. On the contrary, I think they deserved it." She said with a small smile, remembering how Snake used CQC to beat them. "it's just that... it seemed strange to me that a human decided to do something for a faunus, usually they are treated as second class citizens by some humans." She explained slightly sad. Snake remembered what he had read about history books in the Library, about faunus and racism. "And what you said... is it true?"

"What you mean?" Snake asked.

"Nobody should be discriminated... That's what you said." Blake said.

"Well, that's what I think, here we are all the same, nobody is better or worse for being human or faunus. At least that's how I see it." Boss explained.

Blake could tell that Snake was speaking truthfully, he seemed to be a person who didn't judge anyone because of his race.

"Blake... are you a faunus?" Snake asked.

"W-what!?" Blake asked, almost shocked when she heard that, and without noticing, her bow twitched a little when she heard what Snake asked. "T-that's absurd Snake..."

"Your bow was twitching." Snake said, Blake froze for a moment upon hearing that, and soon brought her hands to her head, like trying to hide something. Snake thought that implied that Blake had ears on the top of her head, like the faunus girl with rabbit ears. "Blake... I'm not going to force you to tell me something you don't want to say, but I think lying wouldn't work."

Blake calmed slowly and let out a deep sigh. It wouldn't make sense if she was going to lie at that moment. After calming down, Blake looked around to make sure there was nobody else but herself and Snake. And after seeing that no one else was coming, she began to remove her bow, leaving her head uncovered.

Snake was a little surprised to see what Blake's bow was hiding, it was a pair of cat ears.

"Then you really are a faunus." Snake said, to which Blake nodded. "But why hide it?"

"Because... because I wanted others to see me as Blake Belladona, and not as a faunus." Blake said as she look at the grass under her feet. "I didn't wanted others to see me as a monster, something to fear or repudiate, or even something to be ashamed of." She said in a rather sad tone, as if she was holding back crying.

Snake brought his hand to Blake's head. When she felt that, Blake turned to see Snake in his blue eyes, well, one blue eye.

"Blake, it would be hypocrite from you if you want people to see you for what you are, but at the same time to hide who you really are. I don't understand what you have gone through, I am not a faunus, but I can tell you that you can put aside those prejudices if you show who you really are and what you are worth, not as a human or a faunus, but as a Huntress and as a person, but above all, as Blake Belladona." Snake explained with a smile on his face.

A slight blush appeared on Blake's cheeks after hearing what he said, Snake was right, even though she did it for good intentions, she was lying to herself.

"You're right... I wouldn't be showing who I really am." Blake said as she began to stand up. Big Boss also did the same thing. "But I feel it's too early to reveal to my team that I am a faunus."

"Wait, they don't know?" Snake asked, and Blake shook her head.

"i see, well I think it's best to say it soon, and don't worry, if you need someone to talk or something, just tell me." Snake said. Blake couldn't help but smile at Snake's kindness and honesty.

"Thanks Snake." Blake said with a smile on her face.

After that, Snake removed his hand from Blake's head. "Well, I have to go, tomorrow I'll do the Initiation so I need be ready, see you later Blake."

"Sure, see you later." Blake answered. Both said goodbye and Snake left the garden, while Blake return to read her book, it had turned out to be quite a quiet conversation. Blake began to think about what he said. _'The Initiation? But that would mean that he would do it alone...'_ She said mentally. But she also thought it would be interesting to watch him fight against the Grimm.

A few minutes later, he was back in the hallways of Beacon, and as he walked, Snake just noticed something. Snake could have asked Blake to accompany him to Vale. He forget that completely by talking to Blake and the fact that she was a faunus. So, Boss started to walk back to the garden, with the intention of asking her, and in case she couldn't, he could ask Yang or Ruby instead.

But then...

"Hey you!" Snake heard a voice, possibly talking to him, while he was walking, so Snake turned to see who the voice belonged to, but it wasn't anyone he knew.

That person was a pale-skinned girl, with short dark-brown hair. She wore what appeared to be a black beret, and black sunglasses. and also carried a belt of bullets, and a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher.

With her, there was another girl, a girl that Snake recognized immediately, since it was the faunus girl that he helped in the cafeteria.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Snake asked.

"I think you two know each other, right?" Said the girl with the sunglasses, the faunus girl seemed a little nervous.

"Well, I didn't introduce myself properly, my name is Snake."

"Snake? Snake what?" Asked the girl with the belt of bullets.

"Just Snake."

"I don't believe your name is only 'Snake', come on, don't be shy."

Big Boss sighed. "All right... it's Naked Snake."

When she heard that, she began to laugh. "Hahaha! Naked!? What are you? A stripper or something?"

"C-come on Coco, don't be rude with him." Said the faunus girl, but she was thinking 'Really his first name is 'Naked'?'.

Slowly the girl named Coco finished laughing. Snake knew that something like this would happen, every time he talked about his codename, it only caused teasing from others, but it was not something that bothered him.

"Right right, sorry, well 'Neky', my name is Coco, Coco Adel, and she is Velvet." Coco said, as Velvet waved at Snake. "She told me that you helped her with some idiots in the cafeteria, so she wanted to thank her Prince Charming, right Velvet?." Upon hearing this, Velvet blushed.

"R-right, I-I just..." Because of how nervous she was, she cleared her throat. "I don't think I said it well, but t-thank very much you helping me!" Said Velvet.

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry." Said Snake with a smile.

"I've never seen you around here, you just entered Beacon, Neky?" Coco asked, calling him 'Neky' because of 'Naked' but Snake was fine with that.

"No, but in fact I'm not a student yet, tomorrow I'll do the Initiation." This surprised both Coco and Velvet.

"Wait, how is it possible that you haven't done it yet?" Asked Velvet.

"Well... I couldn't explain it very well, for now I was just thinking about going to Vale to buy a couple of things to be ready for tomorrow, but I'm kinda new here." Snake explained.

"Meaybe you should buy some clothes, the rags you wear are centuries old." Coco said, then she had an idea. "Hey I know, since we no longer have classes and you help Velvet, we could accompany you, I know a store where you could buy good clothes, and since you helped Velvet I could help you to get a discount. And since you're new here we could show you Vale."

"I'm not exactly looking for clothes... but I guess I could give it a try." Said Boss. Having other clothes besides the uniform didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Then let's go to the Bullhead." Coco said.

So, Snake with Velvet and Coco started their little trip to Vale.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

Snake, with Coco and Velvet used one of Beacon's Bullhead to get to Vale, so, if he wanted to go alone to somewhere in Vale, he now knew how to get there. In the Bullhead, they talked for a while, mainly about Velvet and Coco and their team, team CVFY and their teammates, since Boss didn't intend to talk much about himself.

When they arrived, Snake, or Neky, since Coco quickly got used to call Snake like that, with Coco and Velvet, they started walking through the streets of Vale, the city seemed simple, not so different from a city on Earth. Soon they reached the commercial district, and then the three arrived at a clothing store, under the name of 'Vale Style', so the three entered the store.

Upon entering 'Vale Style', Snake notice that there were all kinds of clothes, from casual to dresses and suits. The funny thing was that, on the outside it looked like a small store but inside it was bigger.

"Velvet, Coco!" Greeted a woman in an elegant tone. She had dark blue hair and red eyes, she loked like she was in her 30s. "Good to see you my darlings, are you shoping?"

"Almost Myrrah, we brought a friend to show him the city, he's new in Beacon Academy and we thought he would need some new clothes." Velvet explained to the women called Myrrah.

"Well Velvet, you brought him to the right place." Said Myrrah with a smile on her face, then she began to walk to were Snake was. "So, what's your name young man?"

"It's Snake" Boss answered, he could swear that he heard Coco whisper 'Naked' behind him.

"Well Snake, I'm Myrrah Lenach, owner of 'Vale Style', but I also design suits, in case one day you need one."

"Suits, huh...?" Snake murmured. "For now I will see what you have here." Then, Snake started walking around the store, hoping to find something that interested him, he is not quite demanding when it comes to having clothes so it shouldn't take long, he just needed something simple.

While Boss was looking for clothes, Velvet and Coco were with Myrrah talking.

"Well, he's handsome." Myrrah began. "Who of you two is his girlfriend?"

"He is my boyfriend." Coco said. "But Velvet can keep him when I get bored of him."

"You know you shouldn't lie." Said Velvet. Slightly blushed.

After a few minutes. Snake would have finished choosing and trying on some clothes. he finish by choosing a pair of black shirts, a pair of green cargo pants and a leather jacket. also a pair of black boots and sunglasses, if one day Big Boss wanted to remove the eyepatch, with the sunglasses he would avoid showing the wound in his right eye.

But for now he would only wear a black t-shirt, the leather jacket and cargo pants, and leave the boots of the tiger striped camouflage.

"You really look good Neky." Said Coco with a smile, while Velvet nodded with a smile. "But." She looked at Snake's head. "You really have to use the bandana?"

"Yep." Snake said. "It's a part of me." Then he started walking to where Myrrah was. "You said you could make any kind of suit, right?"

"Of course darling, I am the best fashion designer in all Vale, what you have in mind?" Myrrah asked.

"Well, it's not a regular suit... can you give me a pen and a paper sheet?" He asked.

Myrrah give him what he asked, and Snake started writing, something that left Coco and Velvet confused. Since it seemed that he was writing a lot. After a few minutes, Snake finished and handed the sheet to Myrrah, who began to read the paper sheet, it gave exact details of the type of suit that Snake wanted, plus materials, color, etc.

"It is interesting... it could take several days to have it done, besides that for the materials the suit need, could be expensive." Myrrah explained.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Snake answered.

Myrrah was interested in the kind of suit Snake asked her, she thought it could be one of her best jobs, and also one of the more expensive. Myrrah took Snake's measures, besides that, requested by Snake, she toke a picture with her scroll at the 'FOX' emblem on the tiger stripes camo.

After finishing, Snake paid for the clothes he had bought, and Myrrah informed him that she would tell Coco when the suit was finished, after they finished, the three left the store and began to walk.

"So, Snake, what kind of suit did you ask Myrrah for?" Asked Velvet.

"It's similar to the uniform I was wearing before I buy this new clothes." Snake said without giving some details. "So, where can I buy materials for a weapon?"

"There's a weapons store near here, come on, I'll show you." Coco answered.

The three of them continued walking until they reached a weapons store, when entering, Boss observed that there were weapons of all kinds, from swords to pistols, as someone who likes weapons, he would have liked to see more detail everything what the store offered. But for now Boss only buy what he needed, materials for a sniper rifle.

Boss, Velvet and Coco began to walk to go back to where the Bullhead was and return to Beacon, but before doing so, Snake bought something in a store, something he needed for pleasure and relaxing.

The trip back to the Academy was quite calm. And after arriving, Snake thanked them, Coco informed him that she would tell him when Myrrah said that his suit was done, and so, Velvet and Coco said goodbye to Snake, they took different paths and Snake went to his dorm room. The first thing Snake did was leave the bags with clothes that he bought in his bed, in addition to his tiger stripes camouflage, which he would wear tomorrow at the Initiation.

After leaving all the clothes, Snake left his room with two boxes, one small and one bigger, the larger one carried the materials for his sniper rifle, when he left his room, he soon found Yang in the hallway.

"Hey there stranger." Said Yang with a smile.

"Hey Yang, what are you doing here?" Asked Snake.

"I was on my way to my dorm room, and where are you going with all that?" She asked about the boxes.

"Well, this is my little project for tomorrow." He answered.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is my Initiation."

"I see, well, I hope to see you in action." Yang said.

"Really? And how could you see me?"

"Because, there are cameras in the forest, remember?"

"Oh right, I suppose you could see me with that."

"So, those boxes...?"

"I'm planning to make a sniper rifle with this."

"I see, well, I won't take more of your time, see you later, but first..." She got close to Snake, and she kissed him on the cheek. "For luck." She said with a wink, and then she left.

Big Boss sighed mentally, he hated to make comparisons, but Yang really reminded EVA, the diference was that EVA in reality was a Chinese spy when they met, and she stole him one hundred billion dollars, or at least that's what she tried. Either way, Snake made his way to the Armory.

When he arrived, Boss left the box with all the materials on a table, and began to take them out, besides that he also bought materials to make ammunition, crafting ammo was something simple for him. Since it would be a sniper rifle, one of high caliber, Boss wouldn't need to use Dust, a simple bullet in the head would be enough to kill small Grimms, but Snake knew that there were bigger Grimms out there, so the rifle would be anti-materiel. And just in case, he will add a suppressor to the rifle.

And while he was working, Boss took the small box that he had bought, it was a box of cigars. Snake took one cigar and light it. It wasn't bad, but a cuban was much better.

And so, he began to work, in his new bolt-action sniper rifle.

Tomorrow wold be his Initiation, and Big Boss nedded to be ready.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Well, here goes another chapter,** **and the next one will be about Snake fighting the Grimm in the Initiation.**

 **First I would like to say a couple of things.**

 **1- I'd like you try to guess what sniper rifle Snake would be using in the next Chapter. Besides, Snake will have other guns, like a shotgun and a LGM,** **but I wanted to add a sniper rifle first as it is the basic equipment of MGS V. Pistol, assault rifle and sniper rifle.** **  
**

 **2- I want to apologize if I summarize a couple of things, like Weiss fighting theBoarbatusk in the previous episode or the fight between Jaune and Cardin, since it is something that is already known from the first episodes of RWBY I wanted to leave it aside or make it short, since my idea is that, with the presence of Snake in Remnant, things are going to be different, you'll see it soon**

 **3- I know the "Velvet is being bullied so the protagonist helps her and beat the idiots" moment is a cliche but, I thought it was the best moment to use CQC for the first time in this story. And if you are going to ask, the CQC movements that I described in the fight are from MGS 5. I wanted to use Velvet and Coco so Snake could get another uniform. Guess what uniform will be :)**

 **Without more to say, see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! One more time i bring you another chapter! This time is Chapter 5, even though there are only 5 chapters, this Fanfic already has more than 4900 views, 73 favorites and 80 followers thank you guys for this.**

 **And now the Q &A**

 **SilentXD7:  
1 - it could be fun to have D-Dog but I feel like he would be quickly eaten by a Beowolf.**  
 **2 - Do not worry, soon RWBY will see Snake's obsession with boxes.**  
 **3 - And about pairings, i guess Ruby and Yang are the most popular options, but I still don't decide on one.**

 **Wombag1786  
Well, in the worst ****(and maybe funniest)** **case scenario this ends up being an Harem.**

 **kerrowe:**  
 **Sounds like a cool idea actually, but I already have two ideas.**

 **TheIncrenator:**  
 **Thanks man!**

 **whymiiverse:  
Well, I guess Snake and Qrow will met each other in some moment in the Fanfic.**

 **Arnold:**  
 **I've also thought about it, but I still don't decide for one.**

 **Remember, if you have any questions or comments, leave it in the Review section**

 **Without more to say, let's continue the story of Snake in Remnant.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

Another day at Beacon Academy, in the world of Remnant, but this was a quite different day. This was the day when Big Boss would start his Initiation to be a student of Beacon, and a future Huntsmen. Boss had woken up an hour earlier, to be able to take a quick shower and prepare his gear for the Initiation. The first thing Boss did was put on his uniform, he put on the tiger striped camouflage. since he would need it in the Emerald forest, and also because it was the only uniform he had, at least for now. Also, Boss added something more to his uniform, after being dressed, he put on a scarf, which covered most of his left shoulder. This scarf was olive green, similar to his uniform, which he would use from now on. **(A/N: It's like the one in MGS 5 but in the left shoulder.).** He also took his NWD-W202 Walkman to hear some music.

After being dressed, Big Boss left his room, and walked down the hallway until he reached the Armory. There, Snake chose his gear, which would be the M1911 pistol, his M4 Customized, a pair of frag grenades, some flashbangs, and of course, his new sniper rifle. Snake didn't choose the Mk22, because, although it could stop a large animal with several shots, he didn't know if it would have any effect on a creature like the Grimms, it might have it, but he would need many shots, anyway, Snake would not run the risk, and he better took lethal equipment.

After having everything ready, Snake left the Armory, and made his way to Beacon's Cliff. After a few minutes of walking, Snake arrived, but there was nobody, maybe it was because he arrived early, for now the only thing he did was to observe the Emerald Forest while dealing with his own thoughts. And he could not help thinking about his current situation. And while he was doing that, he turned on his Walkman to listen some music. He put it on 'Random' and the first song he started to hear was **The Man Who Sold The World by Midge Ure.** A song from the early 80s, when Big Boss was still in a coma after the fall of MSF.

So... This was the current situation.

John, Big Boss, or Naked Snake, had given his life to the only thing he knew how to do: War. His whole life was about that. Fight as an agent of the CIA and FOX, later as a Mercenary around the world, mostly in Africa, and also fight against everything that represented a threat, like Zero and Cipher, even his son-clone, Solid Snake. He had to admit to himself that he would never see Solid Snake as his son, but he sees and respects him as a human being and as a soldier, and who knows what he was doing at this moment, probably he was enjoying what little he has left of lifetime, just like Boss told him before he died because of the FoxDie on David's body.

But returning to Naked Snake, he lived his life only for that, for battle, but also wanted to carry out the The Boss will, and finally when The Patriots were defeated and his life came to an end, he awakens in another planet or dimension similar to the Earth, but at the same time different. He was now young, and he kept his old memories and scars in a new young body. And now he would have to carry out an Initiation, where he would have to fight against evil creatures that threaten humans and faunus, so he can be part of Beacon Academy. Snake kept thinking for a moment about the word 'Fight', and remembered what The Boss had told him, when he had to kill her.

 _'The survivor will carry on the fight, it is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle...'_ The Boss words echoed in Snake's thoughts.

"I guess you were right, Boss... Even in another world, I need to keep fighting..." Snake murmured, with a small smile on his face, while he kept watching the Emerald Forest, and feeling the wind in his hair, as well as the wind blowing his long bandana. Snake would have to keep fighting, but what for? This world was new and unknown to him, quite different from Earth, there was no war, but there were enemies inhabiting this world. Snake would have to decide to do something with his new life sooner or later, and the only thing he knows how to do is fight, maybe that would be his only option.

"Mr. Snake." Said a female voice going to where Snake was. And Snake quickly recognized that voice.

"Professor Goodwitch, good morning." Boss greeted, he soon turned off the Walkman, but he leave it in his ears. "I thought Ozpin would come to say hello."

"He is in the Amphitheater." Glynda said. "I guess you are ready for your Initiation."

"Of course, but again, what exactly should I do?"

Professor Goodwitch pointed her finger deep in the forest. "You will be sent to the forest, there you will have to head north until you reach the ruins of an abandoned Temple. Once you have reached the Temple, you will have to take the Relic found there. After taking the Relic you will have to go back and climb the cliff." Glynda explained. "You will have to face 'opposition' on the forest, so don't hesitate to use everything you have. Understood?"

"I'll be careful." Snake answered, then he look down to the cliff. "...Seriously will I have to go down the cliff and then climb it again?"

"No." The Professor said. "You'll be launched into the forest." She then pointed to the pad.

"What!?"

"You will have to find your own way to land in the forest while you are in the air."

"Just great..." Boss grumbled under his breath.

* * *

 **At the same time in the** **Amphitheater...**

The previous day in the night, Ozpin had sent a message to all the students' Scrolls, with notification that the first classes would be suspended, due to the Initiation of a new student. So, some students went to the Amphitheater to see the Initiation, although there was also confusion, about why a student would do the Initiation alone, and not the same day like the rest. Among those students who were in the Amphitheater, there were teams RWBY and JNPR, since from the beginning they knew that it was Snake the one in the Initiation.

Soon Ozpin went on stage, where he started talking to the students with the microphone. "Good morning students. As you were informed yesterday, the first classes have been suspended, and this morning we'll see the Initiation of a new student who recently arrived at Beacon, who, for reasons that I will not inform, will have to do it today. But still, he will do the same Initiation as you did, but he will do it alone. So take note, I'm pretty sure that this will be an interesting Initiation."

Soon the screen displayed Glynda Goodwitch on the Cliff, talking to a young man with an eyepatch, a bandana, a scarf and green clothes, with a rifle on his hip and a sniper on his back. Soon some of the students immediately recognized him.

"Hey, he's the one who beat team CRDL in the cafeteria." Said one male student.

"Yeah I remember, I think someone in the cafeteria call him Snake..." Said another male student.

"But he will do the Initiation alone? It's his funeral." Said one female student.

"Well, he looks strong, and kinda hot." Said another female student.

"Wait, what?" Asked another male student.

Some of the students continued talking among themselves about the new student with the bandana, others began to arrive at the Amphitheater and take a seat to see the Initiation.

"It seems that Snake already attracted a lot of attention." Said Pyrrha, while she, like JNR and RWBY listened to some talks of the other students about Snake while watching the screen.

"Well, thanks to him the first classes were suspended." Answered Yang with a smile. If it had been someone else's Initiation, she would definitely have preferred to stay asleep in her room.

"Still, I don't see why it was necessary to tell us the night before to see him." Said the ice queen, with her typical unfriendly attitude. But in reality she was interested in seeing that young man in action.

"Come on, this will be awesome! I want to see his weapons in action." Said the young Rose. Yang didn't mention anything about Snake making a Sniper rifle, because she knew that Ruby would run immediately to where Snake would be. But she soon saw what Snake was carrying on his back. So... "OHMYGOSHISTHATASNIPERRIFLEIWANTTOHAVEITINMYHANDS!"

"It could be interesting..." Blake she murmured as she ignored Ruby and read her book, she would leave it when Snake started in the Emerald Forest. Then she murmured again. "I wish you good luck Snake..."

* * *

 **Back to the Cliff...**

Soon Glynda received in her Scroll the indication of Ozpin so that Snake could begin the Initiation. "It is time, stay on the pad." Glynda indicated and Snake nodded.

Snake walked to the pad, while watching the forest, there were rivers and small ponds, so he would have land somewhere in the water or he could die quickly.

"Good luck, and remember that there will be people watching you." Goodwitch added. To which Snake nodded.

"Here we go..." Snake was prepared, physically and mentally for this test. Soon he felt how the metal springs under him lifted him into the air. In the middle of the air, he watched everything about the forest, until he saw what appeared to be a pond, similar to the one he found to drink water in the night when he woke up in Remnant. Snake continued to fall, in the direction of that pond, but some trees covered his landing zone, Snake used his arms to cover his face and expect the worst. When he was about to fall to the pond, he felt the branches of the trees against his body, hitting him as he fell, until finally falling into the pond. When he realized that he had already fallen into the water, and that he was still alive, Snake started swimming to get out, at least the pond wasn't deep. Soon Big Boss managed to get out of the pond.

Snake began to breath. "Ah... Ah... Damn... At least I'm still breathing..." After a few seconds, Snake checked his uniform and his gear, he still had everything, and the pain he felt would pass in a moment, from the ground, he took some dirt and mud with his hands and began to rub it on chest, legs and arms, this would avoid being detected by the Grimm immediately. "All right, now, to the north." He said to himself, and soon began to go to the temple.

* * *

 **In the** **Amphitheater...**

"Use dirt and mud to cover your essence, very smart, John." Ozpin said to himself, while he, like the other students, looked at Snake on the screen. First they saw how Big Boss fell from the air to that pond. And then he began to move to the north.

"Why would he cover himself with dirt?" Asked Jaune confused.

"Maybe he wants to hide his smell." Ren suggested.

"Or maybe he's a dirty boy." Said Nora with an innocent smile.

* * *

 **Back in the Emerald Forest...**

Snake walked for about 5 minutes, and so far he hadn't found anything, the forest seemed quiet, but it was the home of the Grimm. Soon Snake stopped, when he heard sounds not far away from him, he was in an area with many bushes and trees, so he soon hid behind one of the bushes, while he was observing the place, but there was nothing. So Snake had an idea. He brought a cigar, Snake took it and lit the cigar with a lighter. The first thing Snake did was to smoke it for a moment, and after doing it, he threw it a few meters from his position. And soon he took his sniper rifle from his back. By taking it, he extended the buttstock and waited for a reaction.

After 15 seconds, a Beowolf appeared from the bushes, and began to walk to where the cigar was, smelling it. Snake noticed that one of the horrible creatures had appeared, and soon with his sniper rifle, he pointed at his head and shot him. The bullet completely penetrated the Beowolf's head, and the bullet stopped when it came against a tree, thus giving the Beowolf a quick death.

"Nice..." Boss murmured to himself, while pulling the bolt to put another bullet in the chamber. The sniper rifle that Snake was using is the **Intervention M200** , a sniper rifle made by CheyTac. Back on Earth, Boss managed to get a prototype in 1999, before the rifle was put into service in 2001. What made this rifle different from the other Interventions was that Snake modified it so that its ammunition was .50 BMG, instead of the .408 or .375 Cheyenne Tactical. He also added a suppressor, so the sound wouldn't attract more Grimm. The Intervention was black with grey, it had a bipod and the magazine had 7 rounds.

Back to the Initiation, Snake continued his way to the ruins of the Temple for another 8 minutes, when Boss listened to something close to him or saw a Beowolf from a distance with his sniper, what he did was crouch down, move in silence and crawl behind the bushes, basically he was using his infiltration skills to avoid being seen by the enemy, in this case, the enemy was the Grimm. But as he was doing it, he got to kill another Beowolf with a shot in the head.

After having 'infiltrated' deep into the forest, Snake arrived at the ruins of the Temple, and began to walk towards it. Upon entering the Temple, on three of the pillars in front of Big Boss, he saw an object in each pillar, an object that has no reason to be in a place like that, in the middle of a forest.

"Chess pieces...?" Snake murmured as he approached and took one of the 'Relics' with his right hand to see it. Seriously those things were the relics? Snake looked around but there was nothing else, and it was obvious that the chess pieces were put by someone in the Temple for some purpose. Anyway, he took one of the 'Relics' and soon began to leave the Temple. Now he would have to return to the cliff, but that would be the least of his problems.

A great roar was heard from between the trees, but it didn't sounded like a Beowolf, it was something bigger. Snake took his M4, knowing that that thing was coming to where he was. Soon the creature appeared, revealing to be a Ursa, but it was a pretty big one, so it was a Ursa Major. When Snake saw the bear-like Grimm, he knew it would take too many bullets to finish it, so he soon had an idea. Snake approached a tree, waiting for that creature. The Ursa Major let out a great roar one more time when he saw Snake, and immediately charged against him. But Snake immediately threw a small elongated object with several holes at the sides. When throwing it, Snake hid behind the tree, and then the object exploded in front of the Ursa Major.

 **BANG!**

That object exploded, and in doing so, it let out a stunning sound and a blinding light, the grenade left the Ursa Major disoriented and confused, but above all: angry. Snake took this opportunity, after seeing that the Flashbang had worked, Snake took a frag grenade and threw it to where the Ursa Major was, and after having thrown it, he soon took his M4, and pointed at the Ursa, having him in sight, Snake squeezed the trigger of the grenade launcher, shooting to the bear-like creature, and the moment the grenade hit the Grimm, the hand grenade that Snake had thrown exploded at the same time as the other grenade, causing a big explosion, killing immediately the Ursa Major. Having exploded, Snake approached, watching as what was left of the Ursa Major disappeared in what seemed to be dust or ash that disappeared in the air.

Another Grimm less, but that big explosion would attract the attention of others Grimm near the Temple. And Boss knew that. Boss put another 40mm grenade inside the AG36 Grenade Launcher, and soon began to run with the M4 in his hands.

* * *

 **In the** **Amphitheater...**

The students and the teachers saw how Snake arrived at the Temple and recovered the Relic without trouble, and then how he faced a Ursa Major without any problem. Ozpin could not help but smile at the stealth techniques that Big Boss was using, it was really impressive, how the first Ursa he found, Snake tore him to pieces in a matter of seconds. And how he came to the Temple without problems using the Infiltration. But now he would have to fight directly against the Grimms.

Meanwhile, Beacon students continued to watch Snake infiltrated the Temple. Some students thought that Snake's ability to stay in the shadows and avoid making noise was impressive, others were bored because they expected to see Snake in action and kill everything he had in sight, instead of using stealth. But when Snake met the Ursa Major and killed it, everyone was surprised to see how Snake used a grenade to disorient him and then finish it in a big explosion. And now they continued to watch the screen, now that Snake had the relic, what he had to do was leave the Emerald Forest, and he would have to fight everything that was put in front of him.

* * *

 **With Snake...**

Snake was running among the trees, while more roars were heard, and as he turned around he noticed that he was being chased by three Beowolfs. Snake continued running and took his Intervention, being prepared, stopped and turned around, he pointed his sniper rifle at the head of a Beowolf and shoot him, killing it immediately. The second Beowolf continued running towards Snake, Snake put the Intervention on his back and then he took the M4, and immediately started firing at the Beowolf, but the Grimm didn't stop. Snake rolled aside, avoiding the attack of the Beowolf, then Snake continued firing at the skull. The bullets managed to penetrate what appeared to be a bone mask. And soon the Beowolf fell dead. There were two dead, and now one was missing.

Snake pointed his assault rifle everywhere around him, to the trees and the bushes, but the Beowolf did not appear, so Snake thought that maybe the Grimm had run away. But that was not true.

When hearing some noises behind him, Snake turned, seeing that the third Beowolf jump against him, Snake was about to shoot, but seeing the distance, snake used the M4 to cover himself from the attack of the claw of Beowolf. When attacked, the M4 was thrown far to the ground, and Snake fell to the ground, being in front of the Beowolf. Snake immediately took his knife and his M1911, he put himself in combat position, just as Beowolf was preparing to attack.

The Beowolf, with a jump, went against Big Boss, as he pointed the M1911, and then he started firing, the bullets hit the Beowolf's snout, but the bullets of the M1911 failed to do much damage, so the bullets just held the Grimm back a little, but that was enough for Boss. When the Beowolf was close enough, Snake managed to stick his knife on the Beowolf's neck, when he stuck it in, the Beowolf fell to the ground, and tried to fight to get rid of Snake. Snake took out the knife and stabbed it once more, this time in the jaw, to which the Beowolf began to slowly die.

After killing the Beowolf, Snake saved his knife and his M1911, and picked up his M4 that was on the ground, then, he continued his way to the cliff.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods, Snake was arriving near the cliff. But there was still a last obstacle in front of him.

It was not long before Snake could return to the cliff, where he would have to climb it. The problem? When passing a few shrubs and trees, a few meters away, a creature similar to a giant scorpion was present, giving him the back, but soon that thing turned around, to see Snake. Maybe the explosions and sounds of the guns of a while ago would have attracted the Death Stalker? Boss didn't know, and he certainly didn't care, the only thing he thought was that he would have to kill it. One last kill and he would pass the Initiation.  
Soon Snake took his M4, and began to shoot the Death Stalker, but that thing began to move quickly to where Snake was. Snake fired his grenade launcher, in the direction of the skull of Death Stalker. After having hit the grenade in the Death Stalker's head, it exploded, and in front of Boss only smoke was left.

Boss lower his rifle, believing that the Death Stalker had been eliminated quickly.

It wasn't.

The Death Stalker appeared from the smoke and quickly went against Snake. Snake, when he saw the Death Stalker coming, ran quickly back to the trees, while using the M1911 to shoot him, but the bullets of the handgun did not penetrate his skin. but he continued to shoot him, to at least try to delay him, until he soon shoot the Grimm in one of the eye. The Death Salter let out sound of pain, and stopped for a moment.

Then he had an idea, a pretty, pretty stupid one, but if it worked, then it wouldn't be stupid.

Snake soon hid behind one of the trees, and watched the Death Stalker, which was approaching. While the Grimm was approaching, Snake was preparing a Flashbang to throw it. And at the moment when the Death Stalker was in the indicated position, Snake throw the Flashbang in front of the scorpion.  
The flashbang exploded in front of the Death Stalker, leaving it disoriented, blinded, and above all angry. Snake took this opportunity and started to run, but not to escape, he ran towards the Death Stalker, with his knife at hand. Snake managed to jump to be on top of Death Stalker's head, to which the scorpion began to move abruptly, but Boss managed to stay on top. Soon he used the knife to stab one of Death Stalker's eyes, one of the biggest, while still holding on and the Grimm was not very happy about this. Quickly, Boss put down his knife and grabbed a frag grenade, removed the safety pin, and put it inside the wound of the Death Stalker's eye.

The Death Stalker, after recovering the vision and being abruptly moving, managed to get rid of Big Boss, causing him to hit his back against a tree. The Death Stalker had Boss in front of him, and was about to stick his stinger, since he looked helpless at that moment. But then...

 **BOOOM!**

The grenade inside Death Stalker's eye exploded, the head exploded, even his blood ended up covering some parts of Snake's body. Snake let out a sigh, alleging that his stupid plan worked perfectly. Now, with nothing else on the way, he would take its way to the cliff and then return to the Academy.

* * *

 **In the** **Amphitheater...**

A few minutes ago, everyone saw how the new student made the Initiation completely ALONE, where at first he used stealth to hide himself from the Grimms, kill two Beowolfs and infiltrate into the forest to get to the Temple and retrieve the relic, then, he faced a Ursa Major, a small group of Beowolfs and in the end he exploded the head of a Death Stalker. Even the teachers were surprised that someone so young had so much ability to eliminate Grimms. Ozpin and Glynda knew well why he knew how to kill them quickly, even though Snake had no experience fighting Grimms, he has experience as a soldier and as a brilliant military leader, because he was trained to survive in any environment. It was normal that with his knowledge he managed to get out of a difficult situation like that, where any other student sended alone would have died.

And obviously, when Snake started climbing the cliff, it meant that the Initiation basically was over and soon he would reach the Amphitheater, so everyone started talking about the new guy with one eye, everyone was impressed by what he had done, everything by himself.

"That... was... AWESOMEEEE!" Ruby yelled happy and excited. What Snake had done seemed incredible to her, she felt that she was in love... love for his weapons, she could finally see his M4 and the grenade launcher in action, also his grenades, and his sniper rifle, the Intervention, as a user of a sniper rifle, she wanted to have Snake's sniper rifle in her hands.

"He is a complete madman..." Weiss said with wide eyes, after watching Snake fight everything in front of him. At first she thought that his infiltration technique, although efficient, was cowardly because he was avoiding the enemies and hiding, believing that he was weak. But that thought disappeared quickly when she saw Snake fight against the Ursa Major and the Death Stalker, with which the last one made a risky attack, but he manage to defeat it, she, like the rest was also surprised and, for some reason, she was slightly blushed.

Blake didn't say a thing, but she was impressed by the stealth skills that Snake possessed when there were the first minutes of the Initiation, he was definitely someone who was like a shadow, as if the noise was his enemy. and although he soon entered into combat with the Grimms, he fought against them ingeniously and managed to emerge victorious, even in situations that seemed like Snake was about to die. Blake was really glad that Snake was fine.

And Yang couldn't be more impressed after seeing what Snake had done in the forest, killing every Grimm in front of him. She was thinking the same thing like Ruby but in a smaller scale. She definitely wanted to see everything that Snake could do, be it in combat or something else... "Madman or not, Snake really is incredible." She said, answering the Heiress opinion.

Meanwhile, Nora was talking to Ren, seeing Snake on top of the Death Stalker, Nora remembered when she was riding a Grimm when it was their Initiation, to which Ren responded that she shouldn't do that again. Never. Pyrrha thought Snake was a skilled warrior and a brilliant strategist. And Jaune thought that Snake was an incredible guy, even feeling some jealousy, as he was brave enough to face Cardin and his lackeys just to defend Velvet.

After a few minutes, soon the doors of the entrance opened, and soon the student that everyone was talking a moment ago entered the Amphitheater, although some of them were impressed to see him, since Snake was covered in Grimm blood, part of his uniform, part of his face, his scarf, and in his hair, there was blood from Death Stalker that he killed. Snake continued his way to the stage, where Ozpin and the staff of the Academy was, ignoring the looks he received.

When he was on the stage with Ozpin, Boss gave the Headmaster the 'relic' that he took from the forest. "Mr. Snake." Ozpin began to talk. "You recovered the relic that was found in the Temple of the Emerald Forest. Since you did the Initiation alone, you will be assigned to a Team later, for now, you have passed the Initiation, you are officially a student of Beacon Academy." Then Ozpin turn to see the students. "Students, this assembly is over, remember that the classes will start again in one hour. Have a nice day everyone." Soon the students between talks began to abandon the Amphitheater.

"I can't believe that I really had to go to the forest just for a chess piece." Said Big Boss slightly disappointed to the Headmaster.

"During the first Initiation, that was what all the students recovered." Ozpin said. "But I knew that you would not have problems with this, anyway, it is better that you go to take a shower, the classes should continue. And come see me at my office later."

"Yeah, I'm stinking of Grimm's blood." Snake answered. "And sure, I'll be there."

Later, Big Boss went to his dorm to wash his uniform and take a shower. The rest of the day continued almost normal, although during the classes there were people surrounding Snake, asking questions about him and his weapons, but Boss didn't answer everything. And since Snake was surrounded by many people, RWBY and JNPR could not talk to him.

* * *

 **8:00PM. Ozpin's Office.**

Ozpin called team RWBY to his office, so the four girls got going, but they were also confused to see that Headmaster Ozpin needed them, so maybe was something important. After using the elevator and arriving at the office, the Headmaster welcome them.

"Team RWBY, welcome." Said the Headmaster to the Huntress team. "Please sit down."

"Professor Ozpin, we came as fast as we could, something bad happens?" Asked the young leader, believing that maybe they would do another mission.

But he gave a small smile. "Not at all, I wanted to ask you and your team about the new student, Snake." Ozpin said, which left the four girls confused.

"What about Snake?" Asked the blonde.

"What do you think about him?" Ozpin asked the girls, but they were just more confused.

"Well." Said Blake first. "In the Initiation he proved to be quite skilled and-" But she was stopped by Ozpin.

"I don't mean about his Initiation, I mean to him as a person."

The girls were silent for a moment. why the Headmaster was asking about his new friend? Despite knowing him recently, team RWBY had a positive opinion about him. Soon they gave their answers to the Headmaster.

Ruby was the first to speak. "Well, he has good knowledge about weapons, and he is a good friend." She said with a smile, after remembering everything they talked about weapons when Snake was modifying his M4. And when they met in the forest, she remembered when Snake killed two Beowolfs with the grenade, and he hugged her to throw both of them to the floor to cover themselves, then a small blush appeared on her face when she remembered the hug.

"I guess he doesn't seem to be weak, he seems to be someone with a strategy, he is someone smart in combat." Weiss was the one who said that, she also wanted to say that he seemed to be wise and a good person, or at least he didn't seem to have bad intentions, she remembered when they talked about Ruby and being a team leader, so Snake helped the heiress with a chat. Although she did not see Snake as a friend, in fact she was honestly grateful to him, and she wanted to know him better.

"He looks to be a strong guy, and he seems to be a great fighter in hand-to-hand combat, but definitely he is a nice guy." Said Yang with a smile on her face. When she saw Snake fight against team CRDL, she wanted to see who would win in a fight between the two of them, and she would not hesitate to challenge him to a fight at any time.

Then they all turned to see Blake, who was the last one to speak. "He seems to be... no, he is someone who sees everyone as equals, whether human or faunus, also he seems to be someone who enters and leaves as if he were a shadow" She answered. She really liked Snake, he is the first person to whom she revealed that she is faunus, and he accepted her as another person, not like something different.

So, all four had the same opinion about Snake. And Ozpin understood that. From the beginning he saw that team RWBY and Snake seemed to be getting along, or at least the four of them were with whom Snake talked mostly.

"Well, I'm glad you think about that, you see, when Snake was in the Temple, he chose this chess piece." Ozpin showed the piece that Snake chosed, it was a White Knight piece. And everyone was surprised, and they began to understand what Ozpin wanted to say.

Ruby began to talk "Wait, so that means...?" But she was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Of course I'm not going to put a boy with four girls in a single room just like that, but it seems that you know him better, and you seem to be friends with him... So I wanted to ask you if you like the idea of having another teammate." The Headmaster asked the team. "If you don't like it, I could put him with another team."

Everyone looked at each other, and after a few seconds, they already had their answer. "Professor, we will accept Snake in team RWBY!" She said with a bright smile in her face.

"Glad to hear that." Said Ozpin with a smile. Then everyone heard that someone was using the elevator. "I suppose you can give him the news right now."

As the elevator stopped and the door opened, Snake entered Ozpin's office, still wearing his tiger-striped uniform, but the uniform was already clean. "I'm here Headmaster." Said Snake politely, since, although both spoke by their name like if they were friends, it was better to act as a teacher and student when others were around. Also, he noticed that team RWBY was in the office. "Something happens?"

"We got news for you Snakey, you are moving with us!" Yang indicated with a smile, to what Snake, confused, responded with a 'Huh'?

"I will assign you to team RWBY." Said Ozpin.

"Uh you sure? I have no problems with being alone." Snake questioned, but soon Ruby responded.

"We already decided, you are welcome with us." Ruby said with a smile, hoping that Snake would also be happy about the news.

Snake turned to see the other members of the team, Yang gave him a warm smile, Weiss kept the same expression, but she gave a slight smile and a nod, and Blake let a small but honest smile show on her face. So, Snake just let out a sigh. "All right... If everyone is fine with that, I guess I'll have to move my things, but first I would like to talk with you." Said Big Boss to Ozpin.

"Well, we'll wait for you." Ruby said cheerfully. Afterwards, she and the others said goodbye to Snake and Ozpin, then they left the office.

Then, Snake spoke once again. "Sure it's a good idea?" He asked.

"You say it because of your... true nature?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll ask questions sooner or later, and I don't know if they believe what I tell them, after all, they found me in a forest in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, I guess one day they'll have to know, don't you think? But for now it's better that you keep hiding it." Ozpin indicated

"Agree." He said. "Well, I guess it's better that I move my stuff."

"Sure, and I hope you don't try anything indecent with your new teammates." Ozpin said calmly, but actually he was joking.

"Come on! Do you really think I would try something like that...?" Snake asked, showing a 'Are you serious...?' face about what Ozpin said.

Ozpin just let out a small chuckle. "I know you wouldn't do something like that, but even so, you're young again and you are in a new world, you should get used to it, and start again, don't you think...?"

"Uh-huh... Right..." He said.

"Oh, before you leave, since now that you are officially a student in Beacon Academy, your scroll can act as an ID, let me show you." Ozpin began to use his computer, he took a picture of Snake with his scroll and then he showed Snake his new student ID in the computer. Boss appeared with his picture, under the name of...

"...Naked Snake..." Boss read his codename on the screen.

"That's right." He said with a small smile, then he took a sip from his coffee.

"...Really Ozpin?"

"Yes, when you arrived, you said that your codename was fine, right?" Ozpin asked.

Snake just let out a sigh, it sounded absurd that someone was named 'Naked' but if that was going to be the name of his ID, Boss would not complain. Soon Boss left the office, while Ozpin, after Snake left, began to watch the recording of Snake in the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm room.**  
 **09:00 PM.**

After the meeting between Snake and Ozpin, Snake went to his room, to take his stuff, which were not so many, in fact it was only clothes, his uniform and the clothes that he bought when he went to Vale with Coco and Velvet, and also he took one of the beds of his old room since he would need one. Now the RWBY+S dormroom had an extra bed and an extra member. But Snake after finishing leaving his things in his new dorm, he went to the Armory.

So, this was his new team.

Ruby was the youngest of them and the leader, her attitude was childish but kind and gentle, and as far as he knows she love weapons, just like Snake, so he was sure they would get along.

Weiss, when Snake first talked with her, she showed a proud and unfriendly attitude, as if others were weak or annoying, but she also knows how to understand her mistakes. Snake still didn't know her completely, so he still had to know her better, but it seemed that deep down she was a nice girl.

Blake was the the quiet and calm of the team, besides that she was a faunus, and only Snake knew it, but besides that, it seemed that she could be trusted, even if she had some secrets.

And Yang, well, unlike the rest, Snake has not talked too much with her, but his attitude was friendly, cheerful, but also seemed to be a flirty girl. But anyway, Snake would not have any problem with the blonde.

So, when it was already 10:30 PM, Snake returned to his new dorm with his new team, and so the whole team was in the dorm room. The girls decided to take a shower and put on their sleepwear, while Snake decided that it was best to take a shower in the morning. And since Snake didn't have or wear some sleepwear, Boss wore the tiger-striped pants of his uniform and the black long-sleeved tactical shirt that he use under his uniform, and obviously the bandana.

Snake was lying down in his bed, with his hands behind his head, Ruby and Yang were using their scrolls playing something, Blake was reading a book in her bed and Weiss, who was the last to shower, was coming out of the bathroom with her sleepwear and a towel in her head. "It's your turn." Said the heiress to the one-eyed man.

"I took a shower after finishing the Initiation, for now I'll be fine." Snake answered, after all, he was covered in blood, mud and dirt.

"Don't you think to put on other clothes to sleep? It's like if you slept with all your uniform." Said the blonde to Boss.

"Well, I'm not exactly someone who sleeps in pijama, I usually sleep without a shirt, or without pants, or..."

"Or...?" Said Ruby, but everyone was asking the same question.

"Naked." He answered without shame, like if was something normal, but as soon as he said that, a blush appeared on the faces of the four girls when they thought about their new teammate without clothes, although only Yang liked to think that..

"So... where are you from exactly?" Weiss asked, as the blush in her face disappered. Snake was new in the team so it was normal that Weiss, like the rest, wanted to know something about him.

"Well, I'm not from any of the 4 kingdoms." Snake said, leaving team RWBY surprised, even Blake put aside her book to look at Snake and hear what he was going to say to the team.

"Wait, but there is nothing else out of the kingdoms! Just some faunus tribes." Said again the heiress.

"I could say that I was a nomad, I never spent much time in one place, I went from here to there traveling the world." Snake explained, but obviously it wasn't their world, he was referring to his own world; Earth.

"And what about your family?" Asked Blake.

"Never had one." Snake said in a fairly calm tone, they all thought it was a sad thing, did it mean that Snake was an orphan? That's what they understood, but Snake looked pretty relaxed having answered that.

"You know." Asked Yang this time, putting aside her scroll. "Those movements that you used to fight against those idiots in the cafeteria yesterday, I wanted to ask you, how you learned to fight like that?"

Team RWBY basically knew nothing about his new teammate, besides that his way of fighting was interesting, that he didn't belong to any of the four kingdoms, maybe he was an orphan and that he seemed to have stealth techniques and was a smart fighter, so they wanted to know every little detail about him.

"That was a hand-to-hand combat style called CQC." Snake answered. Not even Yang heard about something like that.

"CQC?" Asked Ruby confused.

"The hell is that?" Asked the blonde brawler.

"It means Close Quarters Combat." He stated. "My mentor and I develop it together."

Now the four of them thought this was getting more and more interesting. "Did you have a Mentor?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, when I was younger, she took me as her disciple, and I spent years with her, learning, training, fighting, everything I learned about weapons and combat techniques was because of her." Snake answered, making it clear that his Mentor was a woman,

"So... what kind of relationship did you two have?" Asked Blake with curiosity.

"She was my master, and she was like a mother for me." Snake said.

" _Like a lover_ ~?" Said Yang joking, with a smug face.

"Yang... I just said that she was like a mother..." Snake, like Ruby, Weiss and Blake, thought that comment was pretty stupid.

"What is wrong with you...?" Weiss let out a sigh when she heard that comment.

"Right, right, sorry." Yang responded with a nervous laugh.

"So... where is she now?" Asked Ruby, she was curious about Snake's Mentor.

But Snake was silent for a few seconds, Snake's face now seemed more serious, and slightly sad, then he give them an answer. "She is dead..." Everyone eyes widened of what Snake said.

"I'm... i'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked that..." Ruby said, feeling sad. Snake had said that he never had a family, and that she was a mother figure, and she could not help but think of her own mother, Summer Rose.

"Don't worry Ruby, it's okay." He answered calmly, But everyone noticed that Snake seemed slightly sad. Even if that was a long time ago, Snake still remembered that day, in which he had to kill The Boss. Although it was already decades, the feeling was hard to forget.

The room was silent for a minute, and nobody said a thing, they felt that, maybe it was better to ask questions another day, as it could be uncomfortable for Snake. "It's already late, we should sleep." Weiss indicated, while the others agreed, so she proceeded to turn off the light and go to her bed.

"Goodnight team." Said the young leader on her bed, and everyone answered the same, except Snake. "Snake?" She asked.

"Yep?"

"Good night..." Said the leader, still feeling slightly wrong for what she asked, and fearing that Snake was angry or that he hated her.

"Good night Ruby." He said with a small but honest smile, to which she smiled too. "And good night everyone." Weiss, Blake and Yang heard those words, and they smiled too. Soon everyone fell asleep.

But Snake was still awake.

He couldn't stop thinking about his current situation. Ozpin said maybe he should take the opportunity to start again with a new life in Remnant, but it seemed absurd to him what he had said. Then, he remembered again...

' _'The survivor will carry on the fight, it is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle...'_ Those words were once more in Snake's head. He just sighed, and try to sleep.

After a few minutes, Big Boss fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Damn, 8365 words, new record.**

 **So, I know that in this episode it seems that Snake was Rambo killing with ease everything in front of him, but remember, he is the legendary soldier, right? And sorry if I described Snake's Initiation kinda lazy, I am really terrible in descriptions of battles. And I know, I know, the cliche of the fifth member of team RWBY, but I think that the Fanfic will be more fun like this.**

 **And now some Question that you are maybe asking yourselfs,**

 **Since I like this section at the end of the story, and I didn't use it in the previous episode.**

 **1 - Why Snake was covered in Blood? That's a little absurd.**

 **Well, this is basically because I like that, sometimes in MGS5 Venom Snake is bleeding, and the blood stays in his body, and I know that Snake's blood in this episode is Grimm's blood, the truth is, not even I know if the Grimms bleed but I suppose they can, who knows.**

 **2 - Why Snake have a scarf?**

 **I like how he looks, well, how Venom looks with it in MGS 5, And the reason why he's covering his left shoulder and not the right one is so that it can be seen the FOX emblem that Snake has on his right shoulder.**

 **3 - Why did you decide that the protagonist was Naked Snake/Big Boss and not Solid Snake?**

 **Because I feel that Big Boss is much more human than Solid Snake, Big Boss can feel happiness or can feel sad, while I feel that Solid Snake is more serious and bitter, and I felt that his personality would make the Fanfic something... boring or predictable.**

 **4 - Why you change the Cover Image?**

 **Well, I did not have the permission of the Author of the image, and Venom Snake was the one on the cover, so I decided to use this, where Big Boss appears.**

 **Also, I've been thinking about Snake's semblance so I have two ideas.**

 **1 - Something similar to the Soliton Radar or the Solid Eye, were Snake can detect enemies more easily.**

 **2 - Some kind of slow motion like the one in MGS GZ and V, where everything is more slow and Snake can react quickly, this sound too OP but for enemies like Cinder or Adam, i think this could work.**

 **And well, that would be all for today, leave a Review if you want me to answer it in the next episode.**

 **See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!** **Once again I bring you another episode of Remnant Only Needs One Snake, which by the way, I'm thinking of changing the name to 'The Snake of Remnant' or something like that, I'll see that later.**

 **And one thing, this Story has more than 100 Favorites and Followers! 104 Favorites and 117 Followers! Thank you guys! I'm really happy that people are liking this story.**

 **Q &A:**

 **SilentXD7 :**

 **I know it's sounds cute the Snake x Ruby, but as I said before,** **It is still early for pairings, but in the following chapters, Ruby and maybe the others begin to be interested in Snake, but Snake will continue to feel an adult in a young body, so it is still early for pairings, because he will get used to it slowly.**

 **PanchoVilla1224:**

 **Well I always tought that the Box Tank was something absurd, but again, MGS sometimes has its absurd but fun moments.**

 **Roboman:**

 **Well, that's new info, thanks for that.**

 **adislt:**

 **Sounds cool, but Snake is a Master** **of the infiltration, he doesn't need something like that, I know is boring, but I want to choose something simple, because he literally has everything in terms of training.**

 **Cowgosmoo:**

 **I know, a lot of people say that, but I always answer:** **It will not happen suddenly, it will take several chapters, since Snake must get used to his new body and new life, for now he only sees them as little girls or teammates. But again, there is still Raven...**

 **WarWithoutEnd:**

 **Glad you** **understood. Even though Remnant is a world with swords, scythes and other things, in addition to powers that go to exaggeration, I want to keep Snake as he is, or at least I will try.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **Nope, sorry my friend but Quiet doesn't have a place in this Fanfiction, sorry.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1 - Maybe it will be, meaybe it won't be Harem, who knows.  
2 - Again, who knows...**

 **Sparda B-312:**

 **it's not exactly a radar, a** **ssuming that you're a Halo fan by your name, let's say my idea was something similar to the Promethean Vision from Halo 4.**

 **Guest 3:**

 **Well, I guess I'll leave it like that.**

 **Guest 4:**

 **Don't worry about the boxes.**

 **TheIncrenator:**

 **Well, that's because since Snake Eater and a little of Peace Walker, Snake can be a honest person, but a little dense, someone that maybe lacks a little of common sense, like when he said to Sigint in MGS3 that he wanted to take off the pants.** **It's something I want to take advantage of for moments of humor, but I want to keep him as a smart soldier in combat. And about eating anything in raw... he will show it, unless you mean in a sexual way. (?)**

 **KnightyNight:**

 **In the second chapter, Snake mentions that he doesn't trust Ozpin, and this is still the case, since Snake doesn't know everything about Ozpin and his real intentions, but he will have to know the truth sooner or later, and since Snake has nowhere to go, for the moment, at least, we could say that the only thing he can do is to stay at Beacon like a normal student, at least for now. I don't plan to make Ozpin some kind of antagonist, meaybe like Roy Campbell in MGS1, when he doesn't tell everything to Solid Snake and keep some secrets from him.**

 **And in fact I've thought a lot about the fact that Big Boss is sterile. Anyway, I'm not saying that he will have children with someone. Meaybe...**

 **Great Saiyaman54:**

 **Sounds cool but I don't want to give him an OP Semblance for Infiltration 'cause I think he doesn't need it.**

 **...**

 **Now...**

 **I'm glad that you people liked the previous chapter about the Initiation and the idea that Snake is member of team RWBY, even if it's a cliche idea, I see that you guys like it.**

 **This chapter will be more focused on comedy than anything else, but in the same way I hope and you like it.**

 **And now, let's continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

One more day. One more day in this world full of evil creatures that tried to kill humanity and faunus for some reason. And the world was called Remnant.

Big Boss, yesterday, managed to enter as a student of Beacon, something that many young Huntsmen and Huntress in training would sell their souls, to be a part of that Academy, run by a weird man only known as Ozpin. And for today, there was a slight difference since Snake arrived a few days ago. For some reason, Ozpin thought that it was best to place Snake with a team, being that Snake already told him everything he was capable of, he even showed it to him in the Initiation, alone and with no one's help, but even so, he decided to assign him to a team, a team with 4 cute girls, that, although Snake barely knew the rest of the team, the same thing happened between them, it was still considered the beginning of the first year, and a few days had passed since team RWBY's Initiation, but even so, the four girls welcomed Snake with open arms in their team, so he would have to get used to it, like the others.

Big Boss, as always, was someone who woke up early and the first one to woke up, when he woke up, Boss opened his eye and looked out the window, he notice it was still early, so he took his scroll to see what hour it was.

07:55 AM. That was what the Scroll said.

There was still an hour to start the classes, and observing his surroundings, Boss noticed that his new teammates, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, were still sleeping, he decided to take this opportunity to be the first one to enter the bathroom and take a shower. He took off his black long-sleeved combat shirt and the bandana, leaving them on the bed, and soon he entered the bathroom, where he took off the rest of the clothes, and soon entered the shower. Big Boss spent approximately 20 minutes in the bathroom, washing his hair and his body, in addition to drying his body with a towel, and once again putting on his pants, so, once again he would have to dress in his Tiger Stripe camo, upon leaving the bathroom, Snake realized that the others were still asleep, so he left the bathroom without problems. Or at least that's what Boss thought, but there was someone who, without realizing it, was watching him.

Blake Belladonna.

She woke up shortly after she heard the sound of the water coming out of the shower, but she was still slightly sleepy. Shortly after, she noticed that when Snake left, he was the one who was taking the bath. When he was leaving the bathroom, she could see Snake's torso, since he only came out in pants. At first she noticed that Snake's body was well formed, for someone young, he had a well toned body, and she couldn't help but blush when spying on her new teammate, while Snake thought that the others slept, Blake didn't feel guilty for that, and in fact she liked what she saw. But soon there was something that caught her attention.

He had scars, too many scars.

Some were small, others bigger and more noticeable, the scars were everywhere, in his stomach, chest, back, sides. Blake's blush changed to an expression of surprise. She couldn't take her eyes from the scars that Snake had, and she wondered how he got them, since those definitely weren't caused by the Creatures of Grimm, the sizes of the scars were varied. The only thing that went through Blake's mind was how Snake got those scars.

For now, everything team RWBY asked him at night he answered without problems, and as far as they understood, Snake was someone who spent his time traveling around Remnant since he was young, he is an orphan, or that's what the girls thought and he had a Mentor who trained him until she died, how and when? They didn't knew. And one more detail that Blake liked, Snake did not discriminate against anyone, Snake sees humans and faunus equally. So, maybe Blake, like the others would know sooner or later about Snake's scars, but for now she thought it was better not to ask, or maybe it could bring back bad memories, she thought that because, that's how she felt, Blake wanted to bury her past and start over, maybe Snake wanted the same thing, right? So Blake thought about keeping that to herself and not telling the others about Snake scars, at least for now.

While Blake was thinking about all that in her mind, Snake put on his boots and his black long-sleeved combat shirt, and soon Snake and Blake heard the yawn of someone else, it belonged to Yang. "Moooorning..." She said, in a sleepy tone, with a big yawn and one leg out of the bed.

"Morning Yang." Said Snake, while he was zipping his shirt. He then proceeded to put on his boots.

"Hey Snake..." Said the blonde, still a little sleepy.

"Get ready, we'll have classes soon." He said.

"Who are you? My dad?" Yang complained, to which Snake let out a small chuckled.

Soon Weiss began to wake up too, and shortly after Blake too, more like pretended to wake up, since she was the second one of the team to wake up. But the leader of the team, Ruby was still asleep.

"Good morning everyone." Said the heiress, then she saw Snake already dressed. "Huh, and I thought I was an early riser." Weiss said.

"Really? I remember that you were late two times to classes." He said, teasing her a little.

"Just two times. And the first one was because we were decorating our dorm!" Weiss answered, slightly angry because of Snake's words.

"Relax, I was just joking." Boss answered.

Weiss, still with a irritated face, let out a sigh and then proceeded to enter the bathroom. Snake turned to see Ruby, still sleeping in her bed.

"I guess she is a heavy sleeper, huh?" Snake said referring to the young member of the team.

"Yeah, my sister is not exactly someone who wakes up early." Yang answered with a small smile, as she stepped out of her bed, like the rest of the team.

Snake continued watching Ruby asleep, thinking that maybe he should wake her up. He had to admit that she looked cute, like a little child, but-

Wait a minute...

"Wait, she is your sister?" Snake raise an eyebrow after hearing what Yang said.

"Yep." She said. "I know, I know, she and I don't look like a bit, it's what everyone says." Yang walked to where her younger sister was and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her softly. "Come on Ruby, wake up."

"Nooo... five mooore minutes..." Ruby complained, in a sleepy tone.

Snake let out a sigh, but he let it show a small smile. Another day in this New World and with his new Team. Now that he thought about it, Snake should stop calling Remnant like that, sooner or later he'd have to get used to living in this new world. Like it or not.

But in any case, it seemed that today would be a quiet day.

— l — l — l —

And of course it wasn't like that.

There was a group of students in the outside of Beacon, surrounding two other students, as if it were a typical school fight, and in a way they were not wrong. Since those two students were about to fight, and who are those two?

Snake and Yang. But how this happened?

Back with Goodwitch's class, Yang had to fight against a random student, which she quickly beat him, so Yang thought that had been boring and not funny at all, and that left her a little dissatisfied, she was someone who liked a good fight. So, when she returned to sit down with her team, she saw Snake and had a brilliant idea, she proposed him a friendly fight, without weapons, without Semblance or Aura, only they and their hands. So, when she asked Snake for a fight, he accepted with pleasure, because like her, Snake liked to fight, like when he had to face the Cobra Unit in 1964, Snake knew Yang was strong, he just saw it, and the good thing was that, unlike the Cobra Unit, if Snake beat Yang, she would not have to detonate a bomb that she carried in her body at the time of losing the fight... or so he hoped.

It was going to be something private, outside of the main building, along with the rest of RWBY, the problem was that Nora, that cheerful little demon, heard that and decided to run to the Cafeteria and tell everyone that the new student with the eyepatch and the hot blonde that humiliated a student in Goodwitch's class were going to fight outside, making it look like they had some problem and they were going to try to kill one another. So some students, not all, stopped eating or whatever they were doing, and went straight to where Snake and Yang were, although the students left a space large enough for them to fight.

Now back to the present...

"This turned into something ridiculous..." Said the heiress with both arms crossed. Blake slightly nodded. "We should be having lunch, not watching them fight."

"And how did they all find out?" Asked Blake, RWB was at the front, while behind them and to the sides were some students, eager to see Snake and Yang fighting.

"Come on! This will be fun!" Said Ruby, impatient to see the fight between the two of them, although deep down she was supporting both since Yang was her sister and Snake her friend.

While they were talking, the cause of all this, Nora, was excited as she ate and chewed a pancake. "Come on! I wanna see blood!" She said, while Ren only sighed. They were with Jaune and Pyrrha too.

Meanwhile, among the small group of at least 20 students that surrounded Snake and Yang, there were two girls who already knew Snake, and as soon as they heard the crazy girl say that he was going to fight with a hot blonde girl, they ran to see what it was about, although one of them was quite worried.

"I guess Neky is getting into trouble again, huh." Said Coco with a smile, while she was with her teammates. When she heard that Snake was going to fight, she couldn't resist. "And you were worried that something was going to happen to him." She teased her teammate.

"I-I wasn't worried I just.. Uh..." Velvet blushed at Coco's words, while Coco thought the bunny faunus was like an open book. When Velvet heard that Snake was going to fight outside of the building, she couldn't help but be worried about him.

"Even yesterday when we were watching his Initiation you were worried when he was about to face the Death Stalker." Said one of the male teammates, called Fox. When he said that, Coco let out a short chuckle, while Velvet's blush increased a little.

"Even so, he seems to be a noble, skillful man." Said the taller teammate called Yatsuhashi. "I understand why he won Velvet's heart." He said, because he knew what Snake did, beat a bunch of idiots only to help his faunus teammate. Coco could not take it anymore and she burst out laughing, of course, it was a cute thought but seeing her faunus teammate being red like a tomato was gold.

"I really hate you all..." Velvet couldn't help being ashamed.

And now with Snake and Yang...

"Well Snakey, I hope you don't mind bein' humiliated in front of others by a girl." Yang said, with a smug grin on her face, as she cracked her knuckles. Some students let out a 'Ohhhh...' when she said that.

"Well, I warn you that I will not hesitate to hit you, even if we are now teammates." Snake answered, to which everyone was surprised. Not because of a man hitting a girl, but because both are teammates. Everyone in first year knew that Yang was with the Schnee heiress, the quiet girl who reads a book all the time and the little girl in red and black with the scythe, so the reactions of the others students were heard soon.

"What did he say!?"

"Wait! They are teammates? So that means...!"

"He is sleeping in a dorm with four beautiful girls!? Lucky bastard!"

In the blink of an eye, the conversation quickly changed from a fight to how Snake was basically assigned to a team with four cute girls, even the heart of some students broke into pieces both from boys and a few girls, while Weiss, Ruby and Blake blushed a little, because that could cause a misunderstanding, but it was something that would happen sooner or later, not that they thought to keep it as a secret anyway.

"Here I go!" Yang shouted, even if it was a friendly match, no one else was supposed to come, but she didn't mind that. In fact, she thought it was more fun when others looked.

And now, this was where the fight began.

When Yang said that, she moved quickly towards Snake, so she could hit him in the chest with her fist. But Snake managed to take her from the wrist and arm with both hands, and after making a quick move, Snake was behind Yang, holding her by the arm, Yang quickly smacked Snake in the face with the elbow of her other arm, causing Snake to back off a little and let out her arm, and having the opportunity, Yang gave Snake a punch in the stomach, which hurt, but to have her up close, Snake released a ht with his fist against Yang's face, to which she pulled back a little.

Yang smiled a little, she was actually having fun like Snake, while the students supported and encouraged them to continue fighting. Snake thought Yang was a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand combat, but she still needed to learn. Yang thought the same, but she also thought there was something wrong, Snake wasn't fighting like when he fought against CRDL.

Yang advanced quickly, moving her leg so she could kick her opponent, but Snake, with his arm managed to block the attack. Yang tried to hit him with her fist, which Snake also blocked quickly. It was not a surprise, Snake was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, so he could block her attacks without problems. Having blocked her attack, Snake hit Yang in the face once more with the fist, causing her to fall to the ground, but before falling, she managed to kick Snake in the stomach, causing him to back off a few steps.

Yang soon stood up, and then she realized something. This wasn't the Snake he saw fighting, that only meant one thing. "You're holding back... You're not fighting seriously!" She shouted to the man with the eyepatch.

"Don't know what you mean..." Snake lied, he said that in a low tone, but she could hear those words.

Yang smiled. "This time I'll make you bite the dust!"

One more time, Yang ran to Snake, this time she had a plan, wait for Snake to try to hit her back, then, when Snake was distracted trying to hit her, she will hit his jaw to knock him out once and for all. Yang tried to punch Snake, but he evaded it quickly. Then Snake tried to hit Yang one more time in the stomach, but still she moved quickly to the side, avoiding the hit.

This was her chance.

Yang prepared her fist to hit Snake and defeat him once and for all. But when she was about to hit him, Snake took Yang by the arm, passing her arm by his back and shoulder, then throwing the blonde brawler to the ground. Yang's back hit the ground, and she let out a scream of pain, Snake, without releasing her arm, quickly made Yang's face and chest stay against the ground.

"Just surrender Yang." Snake recommend, as he had her by the arm. Snake began to twist Yang's arm, just a little enough to cause her pain and make her accept defeat. Yang couldn't break free, it hurt but she couldn't give up, the only thing she could do was use her Semblance to break free. Maybe she would have to break the rules a little. Soon her eyes began to turn slightly to red, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"How about we declare a tie?" Said an adult voice coming from behind of a few students. Soon there was silence and everyone turned to see the person who had spoken. It was Professor Ozpin. Everyone froze, and nobody said anything, but Snake still grabbed Yang's arm, but stopped twisting it. "Everyone, return to the Academy... except you two."

While listening to the students' murmurs, they go back in the direction of the main building, while Snake and Yang, along with RWB, stayed with Ozpin. Snake released Yang's arm, but she decided to stay sit on the grass. Ozpin took a few steps until he was in front of them. "I could see from the window of my office a group of students out here, how about you explain to me what you were doing?" Said the Headmaster, but he knew the answer.

"We were just having a friendly Match, Professor." Snake was the first one to speak. "It was something between us, nothing serious, but the others found out, I don't know how." He explained to the Headmaster.

"Yeah, Snake is sayin' the truth." Said Yang, still on the grass.

"I see... What you used a moment ago against Miss Xiao Long, that was...?"

' _Xiao Long? Then her name is not Yang Rose...?'_ Snake said in his head. He remembered that Ozpin called Ruby 'Miss Rose', so that means that they don't share the surname. It's not like it's relevant anyway, but it was something weird. "CQC. Close Quarters Combat." Said Snake.

"I see, It really is a very interesting combat technique." Ozpin remembered that Snake said that he and his Mentor, The Boss, develop it together, but this was the first time he saw Snake using it, at least seemed to be a fairly efficient fighting style. "But if you wanted to have a Match, you can always use the arena, instead of being outside in the grass."

"Right, sorry Headmaster." Said Snake once again.

"Well, I only hope that this doesn't happen again, now, it would be better for you to return to eat something, you have little time left." Everyone nodded, and soon Ozpin began to leave.

Snake offered to Yang his hand to lift her up from the ground, to which she, with a smile on her lips, accepted. "CQC, huh? You really need to teach me those crazy movements." Yang said. With her Semblance maybe she didn't need to learn CQC, but she thought this 'CQC' was something awesome.

"Sure, but first you need to go to the infirmary to be checked." Said Boss, but Yang let out a small laugh when she heard what Snake just said.

"Hey, you didn't hit me so hard, and my Aura will heal the damage, it's nothing serious, but you were lucky that it wasn't a real fight." Yang said. Team RWBY+S was walking to the Academy, but Yang kept close to Snake, her arm going behind his shoulder, while Weiss and Blake, behind those two, notice that Yang was pretty close to Snake's face, while Ruby was using her Scroll to see something, but there was something weird. "Huh..."

"What is it?" Asked the SDC heiress to the young leader, It's not like Weiss really cared about whatever Ruby was doing, but she didn't wanted to see Snake and Yang so close the one to another, that bothered her for some reason.

"This..." Ruby showed her Scroll to Weiss. "There's Yang Aura bar, still in green, but Snake's doesn't appear." Both Snake and Yang heard that, and both stopped and turn to see them.

"Huh, that's weird..." Weiss took her Scroll to do the same thing and... nothing, only Yang's green bar. "Same thing happens with my Scroll, it's weird, it's like if Snake didn't have Aura."

"Well, that's because I don't have one." Said Boss to his team in a calm tone. But...

As soon as Boss said that, the girls were silent for a moment, as if Snake had said something strange, even Yang pulled away a little from Snake. And after a few seconds, they soon gave an answer.

"Ehhhhh?!" Weiss, Yang and Ruby shouted at the same time, standing in front of Snake, while Blake, although she didn't say anything or got close to him, she had her eyes wide open when she heard that.

"...What? Did I said something wrong?" Snake asked, he thought that their reactions was a bit exaggerated, it's not like he said something bad, or did he?

"Of course you said it, you dolt! What you mean that you don't have Aura?! So that means you don't have a Semblance!" Hell, it look like Weiss was about to punch him for some reason. But it was normal, or kind of normal, she couldn't believe that someone in Beacon didn't have Aura or Semblance, and he even did the whole Initiation! But the evidence was in front of her, and the evidence was using an eyepatch.

"You did the whole Initiation ALONE and you didn't have your Aura or Semblance?" This time was Yang, she relaxed a little when she heard Snake's words, then she continued. "You even killed a Death Stalker like nothin'... dear Monty, you really don't stop surprising me, Snakey." She said with a smile.

"That's cool! You only used those awesome skills to hide and get to the temple like a ninja!" Said Ruby with a cheerful smile on her face.

Blake didn't say a thing but she was really surprised. _'Just how skilled is Snake...?'_. She said on her mind, as she joined the rest and began to walk again. She then remembered Snake's scars in his body. Maybe he got them training? Because they were definitely not scars caused by Grimms.

Snake thought it was better to say something, before Weiss decided to kill him with her glare. "I never needed Aura or a Semblance, a... Hunter needs to be strong in mind, body and technique." Said Snake, for a moment Snake was going to say 'Soldier' instead of 'Hunter', but those words were actually from The Boss.

"That really sounds interesting..." Said Weiss, while the words repeated in her head, it sounded like something wise, probably from his Mentor? She only knew that Snake seemed to be wise, especially when they had that talk about Ruby and being a team leader.

Yang, on the other hand, gave Snake a soft hit in the shoulder with her fist, although that hit, soft in theory, caused Snake to be slightly pushed. "That was 'cause you were holding back!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah... sorry." Said Snake with a small smile, to which Yang gave a small chuckle. "C'mon, we better go to the cafeteria before we can't eat something." He said, and the others agreed.

And so, team RWBY+S went back to the Academy. The rest of the day continued in a fairly calm way, just attend classes, do homework, eat, sleep. In a way, it seemed a bit boring. But there was also the fact that during the classes and while they were in the Cafeteria, there were several looks towards Snake, maybe because he had fought with Yang, or also because it quickly became known that he was sharing a room with the entire team RWBY, more than that, he was the only male member of the team, but anyway, Snake ignored that.

— l — l — l —

 **The Next Day. Saturday. 9:20 AM.**

Finally Saturday, a special day, that meant there were no classes, and the students were free to spend their weekend as they wanted, the same was for the teachers, but they were usually busy because of their work in the Academy. But for the Boss this day was important, as Coco, leader of team CVFY, contacted Snake via Scroll to inform him that Myrrah, owner of 'Vale Style' already had his new suit ready, so he had to go for it.

The problem? Snake had planned to go alone, also to buy a few materials for a new weapon, well, not exactly a weapon, more like a device, but Coco was waiting for him outside the Academy to go with him. Why? Well, she insisted to go because she said that she wanted to buy a few things and she wanted to go out with him, and so, without other option, Snake will have again a companion for this trip to Vale.

"Good morning Neky..." Said Coco with a big yawn, waiting outside for the guy with the bandana, she was wearing her regular clothes.

"Morning Coco." Said Boss, wearing his black long-sleeved combat shirt, his uniform boots and the Tiger Stripe pants, and of course the bandana. He noticed that the girl was still a little sleepy. "You know, you didn't need to come with me if you needed to sleep a little more."

"Hey! You make me sound like if I was lazy." She answered. "But... maybe this is a little early for me."

"Uh-huh... again, why did you decide to accompany me?"

"Well..."

— l — l — l —

 **Team CVFY Dorm room. 20 Minutes Before...**

"C'mon Velvet!" Said Coco to her faunus teammate. "it's like if you're going to have a date with him, only that he doesn't know. I just have to tell that you'll go with him since you're going to buy something with Myrrah."

"I-I can't Coco! What if he is disappointed to go alone with me? Or w-what if... he already has a g-girlfriend?" She said nervous, with a slight blush in her face.

"I don't think so... well, he doesn't even have a week in Beacon, but he's pretty handsome, good person with humans and faunus, and he's in a team with four pretty girls-" When Coco said that, Velvet flooded her face in the pillow of her bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just thought you could take this opportunity."

"Maybe I can go and talk to him, and tell him how a wonderful person Velvet is." Said Yatsuhashi to the girls.

"No no no no no!" Velvet she immediately showed her face, even more red and embarrassed.

Coco just sighed after a small laugh when she heard the answers from her faunus teammate. "All right, I'll go with him, maybe I can learn more about him and his teammates."

"I-I'm sorry... I just get very nervous thinking that we'll be alone, he and I..." The idea of being alone with the guy who protected her with some bullies made her heart beat fast and her face turn more red.

"But don't get mad if he ends up liking me." Coco teased a little, then she took her Scroll to write a message to Snake and tell him to wait for her outside the Academy. Velvet really was jealous of how Coco could do things so relaxed, that and the fact that she was going to go out with the guy she likes.

— l — l — l —

 **The Present...**

"...I just thought maybe I should make you some company, after all, you're only with those first-year girls, right? I bet you get bored quickly." Coco soon moved to the side of Snake and wrapped her arm around his, putting her head on his shoulder, and soon the two began to walk to take a Bullhead. "Besides, I told you that I was going to buy a few things, you should act like a gentleman, y'know?"

"...Sure." Said Snake dryly, while Coco was hugging him with a smile. Both continued walking, without knowing that they were being watched by 2 students hiding behind some bushes.

"Hehe... I didn't knew Snake liked to go out with other girls." Said Nora, showing her head from some bushes.

"You shouldn't spy on the people, Nora." Said her good friend Ren, he was dragged by Nora to the bushes after seeing Snake and Coco together.

"'C'mon, Renny, this is interesting! Even she called him 'Neky' in a really cute tone, sounds like she really likes him... I wonder if the others know..." She said with a small grin on her face.

"Nora, I know what you're thinking. But look." He said pointing with his finger to where Snake and Coco were. "Snake doesn't look interested in that girl, besides, she said that she needed to buy a couple of things, it's not like they're going to have a date Nora... Nora?" The moment Ren turned to see Nora, she was no longer there with him. So it only meant one thing. And it was too late for Ren to do something.

— l — l — l —

 **Team RWBY+S Dorm Room.**

Team RWBY had woken up about 10 minutes ago, and to their surprise, Snake wasn't there, the only thing that was in his bed was the shirt of his Tiger Stripe uniform. They already knew that Snake was someone who wakes up early, but this time he wasn't in the dorm room, he just left. By then the girls were already awake and dressed, ready for the day, even if it was Saturday. But even so, Blake and Yang wondered where the guy with the eyepatch might have gone, but they didn't show it. Weiss, although she had very little curiosity about where he was, she didn't really care, or that's what she said to herself. And Ruby, well, she was looking for him.

"He is not here..." Said Ruby, looking under Snake's bed.

"First, why are you looking for Snake down there...?" Said Weiss with both arms crossed. "Second, why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I was hoping that he would let me see his sniper rifle. And that other gun that he hasn't told me what it does." Ruby answered, remembering Snake's other pistol, the Mk 22.

Yang was about to say something to her younger sister, but then, the girls soon heard that someone was knocking on the door, so Yang went to open it. Yang saw one of the female members of team JNPR. "Hey Nora, what's up? You need something?"

"Ohh not really... I was wondering if Snake was around here~." Said Nora with a smile and with a pretty innocent tone. Too bad that it really wasn't like that. Then she stepped inside the room, so everyone turned to see her.

"Well, he is not here, why? You needed him for something? And why'd you have leaves in your hair?" Yang asked, she felt that Nora was up to something, it's not like she came looking for Snake for some good reason. And it was definitely not because she liked him, she liked Ren, it was obvious, although she said they were not together-together.

"Well, It's because I saw something and I wanted to make sure that I wasn't wrong." Said Nora with a smile, while she was removing the bush leaves from her hair.

That got too much the attention from the RWBY girls. "Nora... what are you talking about? What did you saw...?" Yang questioned again.

Nora said nothing, instead, she smiled and pulled out her Scroll and showed Yang a picture. When the blonde brawler saw that, her jaw dropped, much to the surprise of her teammates.

"What is it Yang?" Weiss asked, she was curious, like the rest, when they saw Yang's expression, and when she saw what the Scroll showed, Weiss raised an eyebrow, but her expression was the same. "Ohh..."

"What? What is it?" Asked the young Rose, keeping a smile on her face. When Ruby saw what was on the Scroll's screen, her face and her body froze, keeping the smile. An "Ehh?" came from her mouth, but her face with the smile was the same.

The last one, Blake, stopped reading her book and approached the others, and seeing Nora's Scroll, her reaction was not different from her teammates. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture but she didn't say a thing.

And what was the picture that Nora had shown the others? Basically it was a picture of a girl, a girl with sunglasses and a black beret, she was smiling as she was hugging someone else's arm. And who was this 'Someone else'? It was Snake, he was with that girl outside of the Academy.

"They looked pretty close together, even she was calling him in a cute way 'Neky' and not Snake." Nora added, then she saved her Scroll. "Well, I just wanted to know if he really was Snake and not someone else. Bye!" She lied, 'cause it was too obvious that the guy in the picture was Snake, he was using the eyepatch and the bandana. After that, she left RWBY's dorm room.

"There you are..." Said a male voice behind her after she closed the door. Nora almost jump when she heard that voice.

"Woah! Renny! Where'd you came from?"

"You told them, didn't you?"

"Hehe sorry, I just wanted to play with them a little." She said with a small nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, both walked to team JNPR's dorm room. "I mean, it's not like they are goin' to kill him, right?" She said.

— l — l — l —

 **With Snake and Coco...**

The trip to Vale was quite calm, Coco was asking questions about Snake's Team. Snake did not have much to tell, a few days ago that he and his teammates met since they went to look for him in the Emerald Forest, although Snake didn't say he was found in the forest, for now, only Ozpin, Glynda and team RWBY knew about that. She was also asking where Snake was from, he answered he was a nomad traveling the world, to which she only was more interested in knowing more about him, for Velvet, of course.

When they arrived at Vale, they went to Myrrah's clothing store; 'Vale Style', Snake bought a pair of extra clothes, such as underwear, socks, among other things. And finally, for what he came mainly: His new uniform.

Big Boss didn't put it on but in the end he knew it was the right size. Coco remembered that Snake said it was a uniform, so she supposed it would be some pesy style clothes like Snake's tiger striped camo. Myrrah explained all the details that the uniform had, in the end she said that she was able to do it sooner than expected, but it wasn't going to be cheap because of that. And thanks to the cost of the uniform, Snake was almost running out of Lien.

Boss waited for Coco, since she was also buying clothes, clothes that she probably would thrown away in a week because it's going to be old-fashioned, who knows. When finished, both said goodbye to Myrrah and left the store.

After that, Coco accompanied Snake to the gun store, where he bought materials for a device he planned to build. In the end, the materials were given to Snake in a small box.

After finishing, Snake and Coco returned to take the Bullhead and return to Beacon Academy. While they were riding the Bullhead, Coco chatted with Snake, teasing him a little bit because of his name, 'Naked', also, she mentioned that maybe another day he should go out with Velvet since she couldn't come with them. Snake gave a positive response, so that was the only thing Coco needed to hear. Without understanding, Boss had agreed with Coco to have a date with Velvet, but surely it wouldn't be something that would happen soon.

When they arrived at Beacon and walked towards the dorm rooms, Snake and Coco said goodbye. Big Boss wanted to work immediately on the small weapon he planned to make. While Coco with a smile on her face, thought about telling Velvet what he learned from him.

Big Boss arrived to his dorm room, and took out his Scroll, first he look at the time. 11:32 AM. Little more than two hours. He used his Scroll to open the door to get inside. When he opened it, the first thing - or person - Boss saw was Yang in the middle of the room, standing with her arms crossed, and with a smile on her face. Boss was not exactly an expert on women, but he could tell that Yang's smile was false and forced, and almost scary.

"Hey there Snake..." Yang said, struggling to keep that smile on her face. "Where'd you go so early?"

"Hey Yang." Snake answered, he entered the room and closed the door. Boss noticed that the others were also there on their beds, Weiss was painting her nails, Ruby was using her Scroll and Blake was reading her book, but he could see that they turned to see him and Yang from time to time. "I went to Vale to buy a couple of things." Boss said, putting the bags he was carrying on the floor and the small box in one of the desks.

"Ohh really...?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "Because I could swear you went to Vale with a girl who looked pretty fond of you."

"Yeah, I did... actually she offered to accompany me." He said, it's not like he was hiding it.

"You really are a gentleman, huh?" She said sarcastically. "Since when you know her?" Weiss and Blake thought that Yang acted like some kind of wife who believes that her husband was cheating on her.

' _Why an interrogation suddenly...?'_ Boss said on his mind. "Well, remember the day when I helped that faunus girl?" Yang nodded, suddenly that caught the attention of the rest of the team, and so, everyone pay attention to Snake. "Well, basically she is her teammate, that day the two offered to give me a tour around Vale and I ended up buying clothes and asking the owner for a suit. And just today I went to pick up that suit that I ordered." He then showed the two bags he was carrying, the two bags were black, and with silver letters it said 'Vale Style' in the bags. This caught Weiss's attention.

"Hey, I know that store!" She said. "Myrrah Lenach, one of Vale's best fashion designers, owns the store, I had bought there before coming to Beacon." She explained.

' _She is?_ _I thought that she was just showin' off.'_ Boss said on his mind.

"That doesn't matter, explain to your teammates, why she was being attached with you? And why she was calling you 'Neky'?" Yang demanded, pointing her finger at Snake.

Snake knew that this moment would come sooner or later, where he would have to tell his team his full name. Or codename anyway. It's not that he cared too much about that anyway. "That was because of my first name." He said.

Weiss thought. ' _Now that I think about it, he just said his name is Snake...'_

 _'...I never asked myself what his full name was.'_ Blake said in her mind.

"So you go around saying your full name to other people and not to your teammates? Damn Snakey, I really feel sad." Yang said, in a fake sad tone.

"Sorry, she insisted on knowing." Snake answered.

"So, your name is Neky? Or is something like that? Like Nick?" This time Ruby asked.

Snake sighed, he would have to tell them sooner or later, so he'd better say it once. "Well, that's because my full name is Naked Snake." Not really his real name, but it was the name he was using now in Remnant.

The room fell silent for several seconds after hearing what Snake had said, no one said a thing. And all the girls stared at him with a strange look. Weiss decided to be the first to speak. "How did you say it was your first name? I think I hear it wrong."

"I said it was Naked. Naked Snake."

"...C'mon Snake, you don't have to make false names, just tell us your real name." Yang said, believing that Snake was just making a bad and silly joke.

Snake mentally sighed. So, he decided to took out his Scroll, since he remembered that Ozpin said he could use it as an ID. He then show his ID to Yang, the blonde girl saw it, and she fell silent. Soon Ruby, Blake and Weiss approached to see Snake's Scroll, and like Yang, they were silent and their eyes widened. In the Scroll appears a picture of Snake, and there appeared his name: Naked Snake.

Weiss couldn't believe that Snake's first name was 'Naked', she just couldn't understand it. She thought it was absurd, at first she thought it was some kind of joke. But it wasn't.

Blake thought that maybe it was some kind of exotic name, maybe from Mistral? Whatever that name was from, there was the proof.

Ruby didn't understand what kind of person would name his son 'Naked', since she expected that Snake's name would be something awesome, but she let out a small laugh in her mind when she saw the name in the Scroll.

And Yang... well, she was silent, then she took a few steps back, staying a little away from her teammates. She raised her head, as if she were looking at the ceiling and clenched her fists. Everyone looked at her with confusion, but Ruby knew what Yang was about to do.

Yang couldn't hold it much longer, and soon a big smile appeared on her face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She burst into a cry of laughter, and soon fell to the ground, beginning to roll on the floor while the sound of her laughter flooded the dorm room. "HAHAHA! I - I - I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHA!"

 _'Not even Kaz reacted like that.'_ Said Boss again in his mind, but again, it wasn't his real name, he was using his old codename. Meanwhile, everyone was watching Yang on the floor, laughing almost like a maniac.

"I can't believe your full name is Naked Snake." Said the heiress. "Just who in the name of Dust decides to name someone 'Naked'?"

"Well, it's not something that worries me, and that's why I'm used to being called Snake." Boss answered.

"Tell that to Yang." Said Blake, while she like the rest was watching Yang laughing and rolling on the floor while keeping her hands on her stomach.

"So, Snake." Said Ruby. "What kind of suit did you buy? Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. Snake took one of the bags, in which was the suit, and soon he took it out to show it. When they saw it, they all ignored Yang and her laughter, Weiss and Blake were silent, and a slight blush appeared on their faces, although it was more noticeable in Blake.

Slowly Yang finished laughing, and began to relax, then she observed what Snake had shown to the others, and a grin appeared on her face "My my, Neky, I never thought you had those tastes~." Yes, she said Neky, hearing the name of Naked Snake made her day, and she would not hesitate to tease him for the rest of their time together at Beacon. And when she saw that girl - Coco -, she didn't intend to lose to her, after all, Snake is her friend and teammate.

"Wow! It looks cool!" Said the young leader with a smile. "But it looks kinda weird."

"Yep, the first time I saw it, I also found this uniform strange." Boss answered.

"Uniform!? You mean you will use that to fight?!" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, it's a **Sneaking Suit.** " Boss answered.

"Sneaking suit?" Asked Ruby.

"It looks pretty... peculiar..." Said the faunus girl, still with a blush in her face.

"Hey! Why don't you try it on and show it to us?" Yang suggested, because she wanted to see Snake dressed in that suit.

"Well, I guess I could try it. Sure." Snake said. With the suit in his hands, he went to the bathroom.

When Snake was in the bathroom, Yang began to whisper to the others. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but that suit looks like something out of the novels that Blake reads." Yang whispered with a grin on her face.

"W-what!?" Blake whispered back. "I don't know what are you talking about!" Even so, she also had the same thought when she saw the suit.

"C'mon Blakey, You can't deny what is obvious." Yang said in a low tone and a grin in her face.

"I don't understand, what's wrong with Snake's suit?" Ruby asked between whispers.

"Is she serious...?" Said Weiss.

"Shut up ice queen, and there's nothing wrong with his suit, Rubes." Said Yang.

"Nothing wrong? You saw it!" Said Weiss.

"Weiss, you wear a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!"

"Yeah, sure."

Soon they heard the bathroom door opening, and they saw Snake in that blue-gray suit. They all agreed that the suit he was wearing looked quite tight, showing the muscles of his body, as if he wasn't wearing clothes. And naturally, with girls of her age, the four blushed.

Yang purred as she looked Snake up and down. "Mommy likes what she sees~." She said to herself, but the rest of RWBY heard her.

"What'd you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Snake asked to the team, then he noticed something weird. "Why are you so red?"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake shook her head, while Yang kept looking to Snake with a grin on her face.

"So... why is the suit too... tight?" Asked Blake, without taking her eyes off Snake.

"Well, that's so the wounds can heal faster, the fabric exerts the right amount of pressure on my body to help stop bleeding if I get hurt. Also, this uniform provides me excellent camo in any stage. And one of the best things is that I don't make any sound. The boots eliminate the sound I make when I'm walking." Snake explained, then he took a few steps back and then forward. They were impressed with Snake's suit, even Blake, that even with her improved faunus ears she couldn't hear his footsteps.

"I want a suit like that!" Said Ruby after hearing all the cool stuff his suit had.

"No you don't Rubes." Said Yang, probably her father would kill her if she let her little sister go wearing something like that. Ruby just whined when she heard that.

Snake walked to his bed, and began to put all his gear in his uniform except the weapons since those were in the Armory. While he was doing it, he was turning his back on the girls, so the girls, blushing, could see perfectly Snake's bu- "Yep, the suit is fine." He said after he finished putting all his gear. He then saw the girls.

Weiss shook her head and coughed to her fist. "W-well, now it looks more like your other uniform, but the suit still looks kind of weird for a match or to fight Grimms."

"It's fine, I told you what I need; mind, body and technique. Besides... you wear a simple dress to fight, don't you?" Snake replied.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss responded angrily, while Ruby and Yang laughed a little, even Blake let out a small chuckle. "Oh shut up you dolts!"

Snake let out a small chuckle. Then he thought again what Ozpin had told him. Maybe from now on his life would be like this, but he really did not expect that his new life would be to be young again in a school of another world to fight against evil creatures. Maybe it was better to get used to it.

Was this what he really wanted? He didn't know. Only time would tell.

— l — l — l —

 **The Headmaster's office.**

"...And you have no idea who could have stolen them?" Asked Ozpin, while he was talking with someone via Scroll.

" _We think it could have been the White Fang,_ _we don't know how the information about the Paladins was leaked, but_ _most likely the Prototypes are still in Vale,_ _we have checkpoints around the city in_ _case they try to get them out of Vale."_ Said the voice of a male adult.

"If it worries you so much, why don't you send your soldiers to the city?"

" _You know why I can't do that Ozpin, if we send soldiers it will only cause doubts and fear in the people, and in the worst case a direct fight against those terrorists could begin, m_ _aybe there could be civilians injured."_

"And it would be a hit against the credibility of the Atlesian army if people find out that some new robot prototypes were stolen by the White Fang, and even more because the Vytal Festival is going to be here in Vale, right James...?"

The man, named James Ironwood, remained silent for a brief moment when Ozpin said that.

"So..." Ozpin began to talk. "What'd you know so far?"

" _The Atlesian Paladins_ _definitely are still in Vale, and there are Specialists who try to follow the White Fang's trail to find 'em, before they decide to use them for an attack. Why?"_ The General explained.

"Did you saw the video of the student during his Initiation that I sent you?" Ozpin asked.

" _I_ _saw it, your student left me quite impressed, his way of fighting against the Grimm is quite interesting, besides that he shows to be an expert in stealth for someone so young, also he shows to be an expert in combat techniques. What's his name?"_

"Naked Snake."

" _...Say again?"_

"Naked Snake, that's his name."

Ironwood remain silent for a few seconds. " _All right... so what about him?"_

 _"_ I was thinking we could let him be the one to recover your stolen weaponry."

" _What are you saying Ozpin?"_ Said the General, almost yelling to the Headmaster. " _Why do you plan to involve a student in all this?"_

"I know what you're thinking, but Snake is quite intelligent when it comes to fighting, and his Infiltration technique is quite efficient, he can go in and and out of a place without being seen by someone, you saw him in that video, he is not a normal student, and I dare say that he is on the same level as a professional Huntsmen." Said the Headmaster.

" _I know what you are saying..._ _you want to test him, don't you...?. But what makes you think that he is someone special? Why send a student to a Operation like this?"_ Asked Ironwood.

"It would be difficult to explain, but I think he can be a valuable ally."

 _"Ally? You are not... You're not thinking of telling him what I'm thinking, right Ozpin?"_

 _"_ Maybe... So, what do you think?"

The General remained silent again for a brief moment, until he gave his answer. " _All right..._ _If you have a lot of faith in him, I'll let him join in this mission, anyway, I have to continue with the work and find out where the Prototypes are, we'll talk soon Ozpin."_

"Sure, Take care of yourself James." Answered Ozpin, then he ended the call, Ozpin look at his desk while he was thinking. "Now... I have to see how to convince John to participate in this..." He said to himself, then he took a sip from his coffee.

Things are not getting easy for Snake.

 **End of Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **And here goes another chapter, 10,017 words! And I know, a lot of humor, blushes and Nora being Nora in this episode with an interesting ending. And before you leave a Review, let me explain a few things.**

 **1 - The Sneaking Suit is from MGS Peace Walker, and if you think I exaggerate with the suit being too "Tight" look at the Concept Arts of the Sneaking Suit from Ground Zeroes and Peace Walker and see what I mean.** **Maybe I just exaggerated a little RWBY's reaction to Snake using the suit, but they don't know nothing about military uniforms.**

 **2 - No, Velvet and Coco would be only secondary characters, only to make a little more fun this story, and if you don't like the idea of humor in this story, well, sorry for you.**

 **3 -** **If you think that the Snake and Yang fight has no sense, it's because I wanted them to do something together, since Snake first met Ruby and she was with him when he modified his weapon, Blake revealed to Snake that she is a faunus, and Snake and Weiss discussed about how to be a team leader, while Yang only had little interaction with our hero. What I want is to make a relationship between Snake and RWBY since he is now on the team.**

 **4 -** **I mentioned too much a black shirt that Snake wears under the uniform, if you do not know what I mean, it is the one that Snake uses at the end of MGS3 when he wakes up and listens to the tape EVA left him. It's a combat military shirt, you can search for photos on Google.**

 **5 -** **Many people ask me if I can include DD in the story, at first I thought it was a bad idea because DD would be quickly killed by a Beowolf, but in the Wiki it says that the Grimm are not interested in animals, so, if the readers ask for him, I guess I could include him, and I know you're going to think, that it does not make sense because DD knows Venom, and not Big Boss. But don't worry, I got that covered.**

 **So, this is all for now, hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Another chapter of RONOS (Remnant Only Needs One Snake)**

 **Q &A:**

 **GunBlade2018:**

 **Thanks, and** **Big Boss is supposed to have nanomachines in 1999 to 2014, but these were only to keep him in a coma until The Patriots AI System ended up destroyed. For now I'll say he doesn't have.**

 **SilentXD7:**

 **Haha yeah, I wanna do that thing, and don't worry the boxes will come soon.**

 **Gamerman22:**

 **Not a bad idea, and obviously Snake's weapons have supressors.**

 **Guestinator:**

 **You misunderstood everything I wrote so let me explain it to you:**

 **1 -** **I wrote that they thought the M16 was weird because of the type of material, almost everything is plastic, unlike Remnant's weapons that have more different and 'original' designs made of Iron or something like that.**

 **2 - Not confused for what he used, but for HOW he did it, because I wrote that Ozpin notice that Snake didn't have Aura, and he didn't kill the Beowolf with a knife or a sword, since in the Canon it's more easy to kill the Grimms with that than bullets.**

 **3 - Snake explained to Ozpin that he created Outer Heaven to fight against Zero and his power, and create a place for soldiers,** **so that they were not used as tools by governments, obviously he is not going to say he was a terrorist because he wasn't. But he said that on Earth there was war constantly, so Ozpin tought Earth was a horrible place.**

 **4 - Why is that a bid odd? I never said that he was going to teach at school, he was simply referring to teaching CQC to team RWBY, meaybe in free times. There you got it completely wrong.**

 **And the last thing about 'grabbing any Huntress as Big Boss while mildly superhuman was never outright BS'. But there are not Plotholes, y** **ou simply understood EVERYTHING wrong, maybe you should read slower. But thanks anyway.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **Don't worry about the boxes.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **Glad that someone noticed that reference to 'Let's destroy the Shagohod.'**

 **Guest 3:**

 **Nope, sorry.**

 **Guest 4:**

 **No, she won't be on Remnant.**

 **Guest 5:**

 **Venom it's not a clone, it's a doppelganger, and no.**

 **Pherix2003:**

 **Luckily all the dialogues of the episodes are in the Wiki, that makes everything easier. And thanks.**

 **Now, let's continue.**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

The days have passed quite calm for Naked Snake, bit by bit Boss was getting used to living in Remnant as a young man and student, as well as living and work with Team RWBY. In addition to that, Snake in his first days atracted a lot of attention, for having passed the Initiation alone, having beaten team CRDL just to defend a faunus girl in the cafeteria and the fact that he slept in the same room with 4 beautiful girls, but soon all that was forgotten, at least most of it, but there were some students who watch him sometimes in the cafeteria, but everything went on calmly in the next days.

The classes have been nice too, more or less, Professor Port speaks as if he likes to listen to his own voice, in addition to continue telling stories when he was a young huntsmen. History class with Professor Oobleck was interesting but absurd at the same time, the man talks too rapidly and seems to have an addiction to coffee. And for Snake the most interesting class in the school is fighting class with Professor Goodwich, unfortunately, so far Boss hasn't been able to participate, he thought it was due to his lack of Aura, so Snake would have to see if he can unlock it, that or convince Goodwitch that he doesn't need Aura to fight against someone, he never needed something like that to fight giant bipedal killer tanks.

On the other side, on one of those days, Professor Goodwitch went to Forever Fall Forest, with teams JNPR, CRDL and RWBY+S. But before continuing, why is it called team 'RWBY+S'? That's because team RWBY was registered under that name in the Beacon Students System, and for competition only the girls would participate, so when Snake joined and was registered as a member of the team, Ozpin opted to leave the name that way, despite being five members, but even so, there was no problem, they were still a team afterall.

Moving on, basically that was going to be a pretty quiet day, maybe even boring. Just to collect some red sap. Although a certain team of idiots was going to do something. Since what happened in the Cafeteria, team CRDL still had a grudge against Snake, so Cardin and his lackeys prepared a revenge plan, in which they thought to use the red sap they could find in the Forest, their plan was to throw a jar full of sap to Snake, covering him with the sap, and the Grimm in the area would go after him, the perfect revenge. But there were two errors in their plan.

First, they are a bunch of idiots. Second, Blake managed to hear them, thanks to her better developed ears and the fact that they don't know how to keep silence. So when Cardin was preparing to throw the jar to Big Boss, he already knew about that, thanks to Blake, so he quickly took his M1911 with suppressor, and shot straight to the jar, and as Cardin was about to throw the jar, all the sap fell on his head. Their jaws fell to the ground (not literally) to see how Snake could not only discover their plan, but also could react quickly before they could do something, their plan failed.

And the funniest part? A Ursa soon appeared and began to chase Cardin, while his teammates ran, leaving him behind. Fortunately Professor Goodwitch was close, so she easily took control of the situation and killed the Ursa, only to later scold Cardin for his irresponsibility and immaturity to end up covered in sap. Angry, Cardin blame Snake for that, but in the end he only accepted the Professor's scolding, since he couldn't prove that Snake was responsible for that, because no one heard the shot, except Blake since she saw it, besides that he could not say that he thought to throw the jar to Snake. In the end, team CRDL's plan failed.

After the trip to Forever Fall, the students returned to Beacon, Snake told RWBY and JNPR about that incident, to which Blake was a witness. she also said about what happend, and everyone laughed about it. In the end it had been a good day.

— l — l — l —

 **Friday.**

Today, team RWBY was in the city, somehow Weiss convinced the rest of the team to go to the docks, since she wanted to meet the students who were going to arrive for the Vytal Festival, Snake and the rest quickly guessed that what she wanted to do was spy on the students of other academies, not to judge her, but it was strange that she thought to welcome unknown students, especially with her attitude, so spy on them was the most probably thing. A dirty trick, but efficient, it is necessary to have information about your enemy to fight them, right?

But, that was not the case for Snake, since he was called to Ozpin's office, at first the girls thought about waiting for him, but Snake said it could be delayed, so he would stay in Beacon, and so, Weiss quickly dismissed him and the girls ended up leaving, since the heiress didn't wanted to wait that long. So, while RWBY was going to spy on the docks and have fun in the city, Big Boss had a meeting with the Headmaster.

After using the elevator to reach the top of the tower, Ozpin welcomed Snake, and as always, calling him by his real name.

"John, thanks for coming."

"Ozpin, something happens?" Asked Boss, it had been a few days since he had come to the office with him, so surely something was happening.

"Take a sit." Said the Headmaster, so the soldier did it. "Tell me, how have you been? Have you been getting used to living here?" He asked with a neutral expression.

"A little, but everything is fine." Boss answered. It's been two weeks since he arrived, and so far he hasn't had problems, but the idea of being young and living with other people of his new age was still strange, but he'd have to forget that sooner or later.

"Good to know." The Headmaster said. "Honestly I was worried that you couldn't feel comfortable in a school."

"Really? Why's that?"

"You told me, isn't it? You are a soldier, and you have only lived to fight."

"Yeah, I told you that." Snake said, but he felt that wasn't all Ozpin wanted to say.

"And how are you doing with team RWBY? Haven't they caused you any problems?" Asked the Headmaster.

"Everything is going well, they are young but they had a lot of potential to become splendid Huntress."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm still trying to get used to this place." Said Boss. "But... I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason why you called me, right?"

"...I see you prefer that I get to the point." Ozpin took a sip from his coffe. "What'd you know about the Atlesian military?"

"Not much, only that apparently it is Remnant's most strongest army, right?" Maybe the Remnant version of the US or Russia, he thought.

"Correct, but despite that, it doesn't make them invincible." When he heard that, Boss raised an eyebrow. "A few days ago, a convoy carrying prototypes of a new weapon was attacked by the White Fang, and the prototypes were stolen."

"I don't remember reading something like that on the news." Said Boss dryly.

"And you won't, the Atlesian army wouldn't allow such news to spread through the four kingdoms."

"Ok... so? Why you tell me all this?"

Ozpin remained silent for a few seconds, until he started talking again. "I showed the video of your Initiation to a General of the Atlesian army and Headmaster of Atlas Academy, his name is James Ironwood, he is also an acquaintance of mine."

The truth is that Snake wasn't liking what he was listening to, so he remained silent, letting Ozpin keep talking.

"Back to the Prototypes, those were stolen, and General Ironwood thinks those are in Vale hidden."

"I see... so? Why you tell me all of this?"

Ozpin sighed mentally. "All right, I'll go straight to the point."

' _You said that before...'_ Snake said in his mind.

"I recommended to Ironwood that you could help him recover the Prototypes."

"What?" Snake almost shouted. "What makes you think that was a good idea? In theory, I'm supposed to be a student... You didn't tell him the truth about me, did ya...?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't know." He told Boss. "And I told him because I thought there might be chaos if he let his soldiers wander around the city looking for dangerous weapons that the White Fang could use."

Snake could understand that. "And you thought it would be a good idea send me to find those weapons?"

"Not exactly, his agents are still trying to find the Prototypes with help of the VPD (Vale Police Department), and once they know where they are, it would be when you showed up." Ozpin explained.

"So... you want me to sneak in wherever the weapons are stored, then Atlas would recover them, right?"

"That's right."

Snake was thinking about it in detail. On one hand it was an opportunity to do something else than being in school, which bored him, even if he was supposed to be training to fight Grimms, he hasn't fought against any since the Initiation. He was a soldier, the only thing he knows to do is fight, but he definitely would not fight for someone else's cause without any good reason. Snake also considered going back to being a mercenary, so this could be the best time to start.

"All right... But you should know that I don't intend to do this for free, right?" Boss said.

"I know, I will inform the General that he needs to pay in exchange for your help." Ozpin said. Knowing James, Ozpin knew he would be willing to pay what was necessary to avoid an incident like this coming to the public eye, he couldn't tolerate the idea of a failure like this. "As soon as the General gives me the location of the Prototypes, I will inform you."

"What you can tell me about this weapons?" Asked Boss, at least he had to know what types of weapon he was going to recover for this mission.

"Let me show you." Ozpin started using his computer, and soon he showed the pictures of the Paladins. And when Snake saw it, his eye widened.

"Metal Gear...?" Big Boss murmured when he saw the first photo, which was of a huge robot, but seeing it more in detail, it didn't look like any Metal Gear he saw before, and when he saw the following ones, where people appeared, possibly scientists who worked on those Prototypes, Snake noticed that it didn't look so big, they seemed bigger than a Gekko but smaller than Metal Gear ZEKE. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Ozpin heard those words, he wondered what Snake was referring to. When Snake told his story to Ozpin and Glynda, he never mentioned the words 'Metal Gear'.

"What you know about this weapons?" Snake asked.

"Just the information General Ironwood give to me."Ozpin answered, then he began to explain. "It is called Atlesian Paladin-290 or just Paladin, but as I said before, those are only prototypes, Ironwood believes that it is best to implant an AI."

"You mean a unmanned weapon?" Boss asked, Ozpin nodded. "And what about the armor and firepower?"

"The Paladin boasts a tough armor that makes it very strong and resistant to single attacks. And for weapons, it has explosive rockets that home in on its target and for close combat it can deploy mechanical fists from underneath its arms, also, the mech is armed with multiple laser sights, they are accurate enough to quickly detect movement."

"I guess that's a lot of information."

"I just summarized what Ironwood sent me, are you afraid of getting in a fight with a Mech, John?"

' _It won't be the first though...'_ Snake said in his mind, since he didn't tell Ozpin about the Metal Gears or nuclear weapons. "I'm pretty sure I won't have to fight with those Paladins, but I guess that would be all the Information you can give me right?"

"That's right."

"I see... well, tell him that I accept." Snake indicated.

"Fine then, I will inform you when they have the exact location."

— l — l — l —

 **4:50 PM. RWBY+S Dorm room.**

A couple of hours after his meeting with Ozpin, Snake was in team RWBY+S' dorm room, thinking about what the Headmaster had proposed. Ozpin had proposed that Ironwood could pay him for his services for this Mission, although he was now a Hunter in training, Snake didn't reject the idea of being a Mercenary, but he should remember something important: Not being anyone's tool, he would accept to work for money as long as it didn't require him to do anything absurd or weird. Big Boss thought that one day he would have to leave Beacon, either as a Huntsmen or as a Mercenary, and as far as he knows, the Huntsmen and Huntress are not exactly soldiers, so technically they can do whatever they want, even go rogue. And when the moment comes to leave the Academy, he would have to do the only thing he knew how to do with his old life, and what he will do with his new one: Fight.

For now, he was listening music with his Walkman, while he was lying on his bed, with his rifle on one side, lying against the wall. Snake discovered that there is no rule that prohibits students from taking their weapons with them around the academy, perhaps because they thought no student would carry their weapons all the time, but Boss preferred to be armed all the time, so for now he was carrying the M1911, the Mk 22 and the M4, while the Intervention sniper rifle, the rest of the ammo and his sneaking suit was in the lockers.

However, the calm left when team RWBY arrived at the dorm room after spending a few hours in the city. Snake took off his earphones, with the intention of greeting his teammates, although when he remove the music and the Walkman, the first thing Boss heard were the words of Schnee and Belladona discussing.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouted to Blake, while sitting on her bed.

"That IS the problem." Blake answered still a little angry.

"You realize that you are defending an organization that HATES humanity, don't you?" The heiress shouted back. "The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Right, the White Fang, the terrorist organization that initially began as a peaceful faunus group protesting for their rights. Boss had read about them in the Library and while using his Scroll to read some news about Vale and Remnant, he ended up reading some articles about his cruel acts against humanity. And soon probably he would have to fight against them.

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted to the heiress.

Ruby and Yang were standing like if they were statues, while Snake was sitting on his bed. Hearing everything the two girls were saying. Snake in a way understood what Blake said, she is a faunus, but Weiss on the other hand was not wrong in what she said, the White Fang despises humanity, why Blake was going to defend them? Unless...

Back to the girls, Weiss was offended to hear that. "People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!" The raven-haired girl shouted one more time to the heiress.

"I'M A VICTIM!" Weiss shouted, and Blake, like the rest, fell silent. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I particularly don't trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years."

Now that call Snake's attention, why the White Fang were going to be at war, as Weiss said, with her family? Since everyone was silent for a brief moment, he thought that to calm things down a little he could ask something.

"What would your family have done to win the hatred of the White Fang?" Everyone heard the voice of Snake, it's like if all the RWBY girls had forgotten during the discussion that he existed. But when he asked that, the girls' eyes widened, while Weiss' jaw dropped to the floor.

"You have never heard about the Schnee Dust Company?!" Weiss demanded, it seemed that instead of calming things, Boss poured gasoline on the fire.

"Nope... Why? It's a Dust shop or somethin'?" Snake asked, in a calm tone.

They all knew that Snake had lived his life traveling all over Remnant but it really surprised them that he didn't know something like that, Blake was about to say that they had the reputation of treating their faunus workers badly while Weiss was quite pissed off because of her teammates's ignorance.

"They are the most IMPORTANT Dust company in all Remnant!" She shouted to Snake, she hadn't planned to discuss about her family's company at such moment, so she only summarized what the SDC was. But she calmed down a bit, and looked straight at Snake in his blue eye.

"My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember." The heiress explained to the soldier, then, she turned to see Blake, Weiss hasn't finished with her yet, and Blake neither. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that made for a VERY difficult childhood."

Ruby began to walk to were her teammate was. "Weiss... I-"

"NO!" Weiss shouted to Ruby, then she turned to see Blake again. "Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! And MURDERERS!" The white-haired girl shouted.

"Well maybe WE are just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted to the heiress, and as soon as she finished saying that, her expression turned into a panic look. Ruby and Yang were shocked when they heard that, Weiss had the same expression, and took a few steps back without looking away from Blake.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Blake looked at her teammates, noting that they all had the same expression. All... except Snake. Snake simply stood with his arms crossed, but soon he began to walk slowly to where Blake was. Blake watched Snake in his eye, as if he were a hunter and she was a prey. She had told the him that she was a faunus, but not that she was a member of the White Fang before coming to Beacon. She was really scared, Snake was the first person to whom she revealed her true heritage, although it was because he discovered her secret, but even so he accepted her as another person.

But now, everyone had heard what Blake said. She wanted to run, she wanted to escape from the looks of her team, and she wanted to escape from Snake, who was approaching. She felt that she was about to be hated, rejected and disowned by everyone, so she just closed her eyes and expected the worst.

But instead, she felt something on her shoulder, she opened her eyes, and she saw that it was Snake's hand. "Blake, it's all right..." Said Boss to his faunus teammate. "If you have something to say, now is the best moment."

Blake turned to see Snake, he was maintaining a rather calm expression. And Blake's eyes widened when she heard his words. Snake didn't do anything against her, he didn't incriminate her. He wanted to hear what she had to say. Then Blake remembered the talk she had with Snake days ago.

 _'I think it's best to say it soon, and don't worry, if you need someone to talk or something, just tell me.'_

And there he was, with her. Blake took a deep breath and nodded. Snake took a few steps back to give Blake some room.

The others were a little confused by what Snake did. But that didn't stop them from seeing Blake. She relaxed, and soon she took her hands to her head and began to remove the bow she had. Everyone but Snake watched with wide eyes what that bow was hiding: A pair of cat ears. Then they understood that Blake was a faunus.

Blake cleared her throat and then she began to talk. "This is my true self, the real Blake Belladonna." She began to speak to hear teammates. "I used to be a member of the White Fang since I was a child, in fact I could say that I was a member since I was born, when they were still a peaceful group."

Her team just watched her in silence while she continued talking. But Blake looked at the floor as she continued. Snake told Blake that if she had to say something, she better say it now, and that's what she was going to do.

"The former leader of the White Fang was my father... and he believed that there could be peace between humans and faunus. Despite what my father tried for years, he ended up giving the group leadership to someone else, someone he considered trustworthy, but soon after, that person decided to use violent tactics against humanity, that's when the group changed. And when my father knew that, it was already too late."

Blake turned to see her teammates and continued. "That's why I hide my faunus heritage, I wanted the people to see me for who I am and not for what I am, not as a faunus... but as Blake Belladona." She ended, there was a brief silence in the room.

"Blake..." Yang began to talk. "You didn't have to hide who you really are because of that, you are our teammate, we are on this together." She said with a warm smile.

"That's right! We are a team Blake! We would never put you aside!" Said Ruby cheerfully.

Then, Ruby and Yang turned to see Weiss, waiting for her to say something.

"I know I sounded rude before..." She began to talk. "And I won't lie to you, my opinion about the White Fang has not changed, but I don't hate the faunus , and the fact that you were a member doesn't change the fact that you are our teammate, Blake, you said you left." Like Snake told her in the first day of classes, if she can't be the team leader, at least she can be a good teammate. "I know about my father's reputation, and what he does... but I'm not like him."

Blake showed a small smile on her face when she heard her teammates' answers. "Thanks... I know you are a good person Weiss, that's why I wanted to convince you about what I said before... and I'm sorry for not telling you guys about this before... even when Snake told me to say it soon."

"Wait, what!?" RWY turned to see their male teammate.

Oh-oh.

"You knew Blake was a faunus?" Asked Ruby surprised.

"You hide that from your teammates?" Weiss said in a demanding tone.

"And how you knew that?" Asked Yang with a small grin in her face.

"Calm down, I knew it before I joined the team, and c'mon, it was obvious, her bow was twitching." Snake answered. Then everyone turned to see Blake, she didn't have her bow but her cat ears were twitching when she heard what Snake said, and she blushed a little.

Everyone let out a small chuckle. Then Yang had a brilliant idea. "Now that our team is in good terms, how 'bout we order pizza? And let Snakey pay for it." She said to her team with a cheeky small grin.

"Yay! Pizza! Let's order two!" Said the young team leader.

"Wait, why me?" Asked Snake.

"Because you hide that from us, now you should pay for keeping secrets from you team." Said Yang, keeping her grin on her face.

"Then Blake should be the one who pay for the pizzas, right?" Snake said. "Besides, I don't think they make deliveries outside of the city, do they?" They were far from city, by the time the pizza arrived it would be cold, right? Besides, he didn't even know if the delivery guy could live, because of the Grimm.

"I guess something like a pizza couldn't hurt... even more when Snake is going to pay for them." Weiss said with a small evil smile on her face.

There goes three, only one left. "...Blake?" Snake called for his faunus teammate.

She was tying her bow again. "Well... I would like to see if they can put tuna in the pizza." Blake said with a smile.

And there goes four. Snake sighed in defeat. "All right, just this time, but you order it."

— l — l — l —

 **Later that night...**

The rest of the day had been pretty good, although the same could,'t be said about Snake's wallet. Half of each of the pizzas had been ordered to the taste of the girls, and ironically the one that Snake liked the most was the pizza that it had tuna as an ingredient. Weird but it tasted good.

But in the end it was pretty good. Maybe for this kind of things Ozpin assigned Big Boss to team RWBY? Ozpin had told him that the students could have problems, they were still young, the best thing was for Snake to give them a hand, because now they were his teammates.

And now it was night, and everyone was sleeping or well, that was the idea...

"Snake..." Said a female voice calling for him. But he didn't react, he was asleep.

"Snake...!" This time the voice spoke in a slightly louder tone. But she stayed low to avoid to wake up the others. She was shaking Snake's shoulder a little to wake him up.

"Uhh...?" This time Big Boss began to react, and slowly began to open his eye. The room was still dark, but Boss could see the person who was talking to him. "Blake...?"

"I want to talk to you... outside..." Blake whispered to Snake. Snake, confused, nodded and soon began to put on his boots. They both left in silence, and began to walk down the hallway. While walking, Snake looked at the time in his Scroll, it was barely 1:00 AM.

Soon Boss and Blake ended up in one of the balconies of the Academy, where the shattered moon could be seen perfectly. Also Snake could see Blake perfectly in her pijamas, a shirt similar to a yukata and a skirt. Not that it was the first time he saw her like that, though.

Snake yawned before speaking. "What did you wanted to talk about, Blake?" The man asked to the faunus.

"I wanted to know... why did you help me in that moment?" Blake asked, waiting to know what was the reason for her male teammate to support her.

"Well, It's obvious, isn't it? You ended up saying you were a faunus when you were angry, and by your expression, it seemed that you wanted to run away."

Blake looked at the floor when she heard his answer, not exactly what she wanted to hear, but he was right, she wanted to run. "Yes... not only did I say I was a faunus, I said I was a member of the White Fang..." She remembered everyone's expression when she said that.

"It doesn't matter, you yourself explain that you were no longer a member of the White Fang." Boss said, but Blake kept silence. "How was the White Fang before being what it is now?" Boss asked.

Blake placed her hands on the edge of the balcony, while looking at the moon, Boss stood there, watching her. "Before it was simpler, for years we looked for the same rights as humans through protests, but unfortunately it didn't help much. I stood with them at every protest, boycott, and rally since I was a child, thinking that we were making a difference in the world."

"And then your father left the leadership, right?"

She nodded. "That's right... In the blink of an eye, the objectives of the White Fang changed from protest and boycotts to brutal attacks on humans and the Schnee Dust Company, but that wasn't the way I wanted my people to be accepted by the humans, not like that..." She then remembered the incident on the train with Adam. "...In the end, I ran away, and when I got to Beacon, all I wanted to do was hide who I really was, even when I yelled to Weiss that we were tired of being pushed around I wanted to run away again..." A small tear came from her eye, and began to slide down her cheek. "I guess that only makes me a coward..."

"You are wrong Blake."

When Blake heard those words, she turned to Snake, he maintained the same calm expression, while the wind waved his bandana.

"You told everything to us, you hold on to what you thought was the right thing, even when you realized that what the White Fang did wasn't the right thing, even when they say that they want the best for the faunus, even after what Weiss told you, you kept holding to your own ideals, the ideals of faunus and humans living in peace, you have your own way of see things and you want to fight for those idelas, that doesn't make you a coward Blake." Snake understood what Blake was saying, he felt the same thing time ago, leave everything behind, only to continue forward, believing in only one thing, or sometimes believing in nothing.

When Snake told her, he showed a small smile on his face. Blake's eyes slightly widened when she heard those words, she felt something in her chest, something warm in her heart, something she didn't felt a long time ago. Blake had never been someone who could trust people so easily, thanks to her childhood as a faunus and above all with humans. Blake thought it would be the same in Beacon, but today Blake realized that she wouldn't have to be like that forever, she could trust her team, but above all she saw that Snake, even if he was a human, he was a person that she really can trust.

"Thank you Snake." She said with a smile on her face. A honest and warm smile, if the others saw her, they would probably say that she would look strange smiling like that, since they never saw her smiling.

"Well..." Boss yawned one more time. "We better go back to sleep."

"Sure." She said, keeping her smile, and both began to walk back to their dorm room. After what Snake told her today, Blake felt that she could sleep well that night, and she was glad that she could count on someone like Snake.

— l — l — l —

 **Sunday. 11:20 PM. Vale city.**

Today was the day that Snake began his first mission as a mercenary in Remnant. Saturday had gone well and smoothly, while preparing ammo and his sneaking suit, and now, Sunday, was the day that Ozpin informed Snake that Ironwood's agents had discovered where the Atlesian Paladins were, apparently Vale's police have people infiltrated inside the White Fang when they have meetings, so there were times when they could avoid White Fang's attacks against innocent people, that's how they got the intel, according to Ozpin.

Our hero was walking through the streets of Vale, in the direction of the docks, apparently according to the information that Ozpin gave him, there would be a meeting of the White Fang in one of the warehouses of the docks. Snake was wearing a dark gray cloak that covered the upper part of his body to the knees, underneath he was wearing his sneaking suit, and a hood that covered his hair and part of his face. As for weapons, he was carrying the M4 with the AG36 in his waist, the M1911 customized and the Mk 22, these last two with suppressors.

While walking, Snake received the glances of some people who was walking the streets at that time of night, believing that he was probably a faunus hiding his animal traits, so nobody would bother him about the cloak or why he was hiding, because he had to use it to hide his weapons and his suit until he reached the docks. And while Big Boss was in Vale, team RWBY was in Beacon, and since Snake had left without saying anything to his teammates, since he thought it wouldn't matter, he wasn't worried if they were waiting for him.

After being walking for some minutes, Big Boss finally arrived at the docks, the place looked simple, and there were several huge warehouses. Surely in some of them would be the Atlesian Paladins. Boss would have to see which of them was where the White Fang reunion was going to take place, he only have too look for the warehouse Ozpin told him. But fortunately his search ended quickly. On the other side, in one of the most remote entrances from his position, there was a man with white and black clothes, with a white mask in his face.

For a moment Snake thought it was ridiculous for someone to dress like that, since he would be seen quickly, but it would make sense in a certain way, since the White Fang couldn't expect someone to pass by the docks at that time.

Snake took off his cloak, and slowly came closer, hiding behind some boxes that were near the warehouse. But he realized something. The box he had in front was a cardboard box. The box had a logo that looked like a snowflake in black, and below the logo said 'Schnee Dust Company', but he didn't pay attention to what it said, Snake looked at the box and it was... perfect, it was the same size as a 'Love Box'. After inspecting it, Snake decided that the cardboard box would be quite useful, so without more to say, he kept it in his inventory.

Now back to the mission, Snake knew he would only need to use his simple tricks to infiltrate. With a small stone he found in the floor, he threw it away until it made contact with the ground and caused a noise, now he only expected that guard to fall for it.

"What was that noise?" Snake heard those words from the guard, and slowly began to walk to where he heard that noise, a few meters away from his original position, and while the guard turned his back and walked away from the entrance, Snake ran, and decided to enter the warehouse, leaving the guard alone so that no one suspected anything if he was found on the floor.

Snake slowly entered the warehouse, watching carefully if there was anyone, but to his surprise, there was no one, but there were curtains covering something, something big, Big Boss quickly assumed that it was the Paladins.

 _'There wasn't supposed to be a meeting-?'_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard sounds outside the warehouse, quickly, Big Boss took the cardboard box and hid near the wall, where he could see the Paladins usng the box's hole, on what seemed to be a stage. Big Boss kept hidden for the next few minutes, while to the warehouse began to arrive people, people with the same clothes and mask like that guard he tricked.

Finally it seemed that they were all, and the worst thing is that they were too many, a few dozen. Snake could't believe that the White Fang could attract too many faunus, but he couldn't blame them for their hatred against humanity. Soon a fully-masked man with tattoos standing on the stage began to speak to the new White Fang recruits.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Snake was watching through the hole of the cardboard box. Soon a man with orange hair, dark pants, a white coat, a black hat and a cane walked to the stage, and when he walked to the stage, the White Fang recruits began to protest for some reason.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" Said the man with the hat. While he was talking, another person came to view. She was a girl, but her hair was strange, it looked like pink, white and brown color.

"What's a human doing here?!" Shouted one faunus.

 _'Human...?'_ Snake asked in his mind. That man wasn't a faunus? Why the White Fang would work with a human? The White Fang is supposed to hate humanity, it would not make sense that they are working with a human, so maybe it means that man is some big shot.

"I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

The faunus crowd changes and began to agree about what that man was saying. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

The man with the cane snaped his fingers and those curtains fell, showing what was hidden: three Atlesian Paladins, with the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder, and whole mass of Faunus recruits applaud at the sight of the robots.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my ' **employer** ', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now... many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the **southeast**. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang members give a roaring applause as their answer. Soon the full-masked man with tatoos got in front of the stage. "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

' _This is going to be a long night...'_ Boss said in his mind, he kept watching as he began what seemed to be some kind of Initiation for the recruits. Big Boss would have to wait for them to end in order to act.

— l — l — l —

"He hasn't returned..." The blonde girl said, already in her pijamas. For a moment she thought Snake maybe was with that girl with the sunglasses and the beret, and she was worried.

"Surely he's in the Armory doing something with his weapons." Said the heiress while leaving the bathroom. That was what she thought, because as far as she knew, Snake seemed to be a weapons nut almost like Ruby.

Blake was reading a book, like always, but she was wondering where her teammate was, although in a way maybe he was in the Armory, as Weiss said. But she also shared the same thought of Yang.

Ruby was in her bed, but she was looking at the ceiling, as if she was thinking or her mind was distracted. Yang notice this so she came close to her baby sister.

"Rubes." Yang called for her, but she didn't react. "Ruby." This time Yang pecked Ruby's stomach with her finger. When she felt that, Ruby let out a small yelp of surprise when she notice her sister's finger, since she was completely distracted.

"Y-Yang, what is it?"

"I was talking to you, what are you doing? Hearing music?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, look." Ruby removed what she had from her ears, and showed it to Yang. Yang seeing what Ruby had was somewhat confused, it looked like a music player but it didn't look like one that she had seen before.

"What is it? A music player?" Yang asked while she took it with her hands. "I never saw something like this, but it looks old." It was strange that someone had that kind of thing, since anyone heard music in their scroll this days. Soon Blake turned to see about what they were talking about.

"It is, I thought it were some earphones and I wanted to connect it to my Scroll but it doesn't have a cable to plug it in." The young leader said.

Soon Weiss, who was listening to what the sisters were talking about, approached Yang and without saying a word, she aproached her hand to the blonde for the music player, Yang gave it to her and Weiss began to see it.

"Huh I've never seen anything like this..." Weiss inspected it, the cable was black and the device was a silver-gray color, in an headphone it had what looked like an orange figure in the form of a W, and in the other there was a word that she had never heard or read before: Sony. At the bottom were the buttons, and also said what appeared to be the name of the music player. **Walkman NWD-W202**. "Walkman...? Where did you buy this?"

"Well..." She released a small nervous laugh. "It's not mine, it's Snake's."

"I wonder where he got something like this..." Said Weiss.

"And where did you get that, Ruby?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

Ruby immediately thought that Blake sounded like a policeman interrogating a criminal. "I found it in his desk and I took it." She said a little nervous.

"Well, I'm more interested in knowing what kind of music Snake likes." Said Yang, as she snatched the music player from Weiss' hands.

"Well, I've never heard before the music that Snake has there, but I listen to some and they're great." Said Ruby with a small smile she wanted some of those songs on her scroll.

"Let's see..." Yang started pressing one of the buttons and soon she put on the headphones. The first song she began to hear was **'Take on me'** by **a-Ha.**

The song began to sound, the tune during the first seconds was repeated, but catchy, soon the tune changed to what could be described as more lively. And soon she began to listen to the lyrics of the song.

Yang smiled a little when she began to hear the lyrics of the song. It sounded like a quiet song, and she was enjoying it, but strangely she thought it sounded... old for some reason.

"I want to hear it." Said Weiss and soon she took both headphones from Yang and she put them in her ears, gaining a "HEY!" from the blonde. Weiss began to hear the song one minute after it started.

And while Yang and Weiss were hearing (and snatching from each other) the Walkman, soon someone knocked on the door, so Ruby came down from her bed and went to open it, in doing so the person in front of her was Ozpin.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin." When Ruby, everyone turned to see him standing out of the dorm room. "What brings you here?"

"Good night girls, I just wanted to tell you something, is about Snake." When Ozpin said that, the girls came to the door to hear what the Headmaster was going to say.

"You know where is Snake?" Asked Yang, while RWB was thinking the same thing.

"I do." Ozpin said. "I send him to the city to buy a couple of things that I asked him to get me, but it seems that he was late and he didn't catch the last Bullhead to Beacon, so he sent me a message indicating that he would spend the night in the city." He explained to the girls, but it was a lie.

"He didn't tell you he was going to stay in the city?" The Headmaster asked.

"We... don't have his scroll number." Ruby admitted.

"I see... well, I wanted to tell his team about his situation, now I should let you rest, tomorrow you'll have classes." Ozpin said.

"Wait!" One of the girls said. "Professor Ozpin, what do you know about Snake?"

It was Weiss the one who asked that. She, like the others, knows almost nothing about Snake, only that apparently he is an orphan, he lived traveling all Remnant outside the four kingdoms, and he was quite capable to fight the Grimm. The only reason why Weiss didn't refuse to accept Snake in team RWBY was because he proved to be quite skilled and intelligent in combat, she believed that he was almost on the same level as her (That's what Weiss thought), but he showed to be a little ignorant about the world, like when she said she was a Schnee, which Snake didn't understand, although at first Weiss was angry that he didn't know the importance of the name Schnee, but after she was slightly happy, since she felt that just by saying her name several men approached her for her money and name.

Blake, Yang and Ruby turned to see the Headmaster, waiting for him to tell them something about their teammate.

"I am pretty sure that what he told me is the same thing that he has said to you, I don't doubt that he has something he wants to keep secret, but I'm sure he will tell you sooner or later."

That response wasn't what the girls expected, but it was understandable. If they wanted to know something about Snake, he would have to say it. Soon Ozpin ended by saying goodbye and leaving, leaving the girls alone in their dorm room.

"Why you asked that to the Headmaster?" Ruby asked to Weiss.

"What? Is normal for me to want to know something about my teammate, besides, you can't deny that we only know very little about Snake, it's as if he had lived out of civilization for his whole life, and I still can't believe that his first name is 'Naked '."

"Yes, but we know enough, it's not like he's hidin' something from us, is he?" Yang answered.

"Actually..." Everyone turned to see Blake, she was hesitating if she should tell her teammates, but it was better if they knew it. "Maybe he could be hiding something."

"What'd you mean Blake?" Ruby asked.

"If it's about when you and Snake left during the night the other day, don't worry, we already knew." Yang said with a grin in her face.

"No, it's not that." Blake said slightly blushed. "The other day in the morning I heard Snake taking a shower, and when he came out I could see his body and-" When she said that, Ruby blushed, Weiss blushed slightly while raising an eyebrow and Yang's grin became bigger.

"Woah Blakey, I didn't take you as one of those girls who like to spy on guys." The blonde said.

"N-no!" Blake shouted as the blush in her face became more notorius. "I just heard him coming out and I saw his body by coincidence."

"Uh-huh..." Weiss exclaimed with both arms crossed.

"What I'm trying to say is that when he came out I could see his torso covered in scars!" Everyone widened at what she said.

"S-scars?" Said the young lesder.

"Yes, he had scars everywhere, on his back, chest, arms, shoulders." Blake explained.

Ruby and Weiss were a bit disturbed to know that, but Yang could not help but smile. "Damn... Now I really want to see him without his clothes."

"You can't take this serious, right?" Weiss sighed.

"What? The fact that he has scars for having fought Grimm makes him more badass."

"But that's the problem, his scars don't seem to have been caused by Grimm, a Grimm would have left a huge scar, Snake's were smaller, it look caused by something else." Blake explained.

"As if they were made by someone? Someone who wanted to hurt him? Or even... kill him...?" Said Ruby slightly shocked about what Blake said.

"Yeah..." Blake answered dryly.

"Well... he said he lost his eye but he didn't say how..." Yang stated.

There was a moment of silence, and no one knew what to say. In the end they decided to go to sleep, waiting to see their teammate to come back tomorrow morning. They now had more questions about him.

— l — l — l —

 **Vale City. Docks zone. 12:40 AM.**

Little more than an hour had lasted that Initiation, Snake hoped that this could give more information about what was planning the White Fang but all that was left aside. Now the White Fang had a few dozens of new members, ready to do anything against humanity and innocent people.

After finishing, the Initiation ended, and the members of the White Fang left the warehouse. Leaving only a few to take care of the warehouse and the Paladins, and since they had left, there were only three people left on stage: The man with the white cost snd black hat, the girl with the multicolored hair and the White Fang Liutenant.

The orange-haired man lit a cigar before speaking. "When are you planning to move the Paladins? If they continue here for longer, the police or Atlas will soon find them, and my employer is not patient about mistakes." He said to the Liutenant.

"Atlas military has an eye on everything and everyone who enters and leaves the city, we can't move them so easily."

"Just make sure you take them without attracting the attention of the military." The orange-haired man ordered, to what reluctantly, the Lieutenant nodded, really hating the idea of following orders from a human.

Shortly after, that man with orange hair left with that girl with strange hair, it seemed that they had finished with their meeting. The Lieutenant was left alone on the stage, watching the Paladins, while thinking that this would give them a great advantage for their plans against the humans. The only thing that remains would be to relocate them, which would be difficult but not impossible. But that would be the least of his problems.

Several minutes after being left alone, the last thing he expected was the presence of someone else, because while he was watching the Paladins, someone came in from behind. Without him noticing, that person approached stealthily until he quickly put his arm around his neck, while with his other hand he pointed at him with an object the size of a knife, but it was not a knife, it had no edge and it seemed that It was made of metal.

"Ugh!" The Lieutenant tried to get away from that guy, but he had it on disadvantage, and the worst thing was that he didn't have his chainsaw with him at that moment, he left it on the other side of the stage.

"Don't try anything." He ordered to the lieutenant, by the tone of his voice it seemed that this man was someone young. "That man with the hat, who was it? How did he got Atlesian weapons?"

"You dirty human!" The Lieutenant yelled, although he was not really sure if he was a human. "Do you think I'm going to talk that simple?! You and that bastard Roman Torchwick are the same shit! You are a coward!"

This was going to be a waste of time, so without hesitation, that man pulled the Lieutenant away, pushing him forward. The lieutenant turned around, ready to fight back with his own fists, since he didn't have his weapon nearby, and it would be useless to run for it. After turning around, he saw that guy. A young male human with a bandana, an eyepatch and a strange suit.

The Lieutenant was about to counterattack, but he was quickly hit by that rod that the human with the eyepatch had. When he was touched by that object, he didn't feel anything, but soon that human active the rod, which made that device to an electric shock of a million and a half volts. When he felt that, the Lieutenant let out a scream of pain, and after using it for a couple of seconds and being electrocuted, he fell to the floor, leaving him unconscious.

Big Boss looked at the unconscious Faunus, it was the first time he used the **Stun Rod** against someone, and he was satisfied with the results, even more knowing that apparently the Aura could not counteract an electric shock, maybe because he apply it directly against the Liuetenant's body. The bad thing was that he couldn't get the intel from that Lieutenant, but surely the Atlas military could get it from him. The only thing that Boss could get from him was that the human was named Roman Torchwick, and he is working with the White Fang, and apparently he was the one who managed to steal the Atlesian Paladins, but Ozpin said it was the White Fang who stole them, unless it was him the one who lead them to stole the Paladins... This only caused more questions.

Now, Boss would have to look for the remaining guards. He left the Lieutenant on the floor, unconscious (while on top of his head five yellow stars were circling.), Boss left the warehouse, since there was nothing else inside, and what he did in the next 10 minutes was to use stealth and the Mk. 22 to take down the White Fang guards outside the warehouse, a total of 8 guards, 9 counting the Lieutenant.

Once he finished, and made sure there was no one left, Boss took his scroll and started to write a message to Ozpin.

 _[_ _It's done, the Atlesian Paladins are in the Warehouse you mentioned, but there are only three.]_ Boss wrote to Ozpin, and he was quick to send his answer.

 _[_ _I have already informed General Ironwood, atlesian soldiers should reach your position in few minutes.]_

While Boss waited for those soldiers, he took a cigar and light it while he was near the water. Boss preferred the idea of leaving before the military arrived, but it was better if he avoided problems

— l — l — l —

 **Hours before the Operation...**

Back in Atlas, in an office there was General James Ironwood. After a hard work, his agents could find the Atlesian Paladins stolen by the White Fang, they were in the docks of Vale, since there was no incident in Vale these days, the police found the exact position of the stolen weapons, and the intel was shared with the Atlas military. Now the only thing left was to Ozpin's student, Naked Snake. He would have to sneak in and take down the members of the White Fang and secured the Paladins. But there were several things that he didn't like about Snake, he didn't trust the young man, even if Ozpin saw something special in him.

While he was thinking, someone knocked on the door, but he already knew who it was. "Come in."

After saying that, a woman with white hair and blue eyes who was by her early 20s walked in. "I came as fast as I could, General." Said that woman, in a tone that could be considered as strict and professional but also emotionless.

"Specialist Schnee." Ironwood began to talk. "I have a mission for you. The Atlesian Paladins that were stolen have already been found, they are on the docks of Vale. They are being guarded by the White Fang."

"I understand sir, me and a small team of soldiers can attack them and recover the prototypes without problems." The woman named Winter Schnee exclaimed.

"That will not be necessary, I've already got someone who can sneak in and take down the members of the White Fang, this could prevent us from drawing attention of the local news, but apparently it will be a meeting for the new recruits of the White Fang." Ironwood explained, but from his tone, Winter noticed that the General apparently didn't like that idea. "

"With all due respect sir, who is this individual who could do this?" Winter asked to the General. She was confused, could someone infiltrate inside a Warehouse full of White Fang guards and new recruits? It was possible, but it was an act difficult to achieve according to her.

Ironwood relaxed a little. "Well Winter..." He began by saying her name, sometimes he could act in a friendly way with her, setting aside the rank. The General knew that she was a trusted subordinate, besides that she was going to participate in this Operation, so he was going to tell her what was going to happen.

"This person is a student from Beacon Academy , recommended by Headmaster Ozpin."

 _'Beacon?'_ She said in her mind, and the first person she thought was her little sister Weiss. "Why the Headmaster would recommend a student for this Operation?"

"I couldn't explain it well, but this could help." Ironwood showed from the screen of his computer a video of a young man in green clothing in the Emerald Forest. That young man, who seemed almost the same age as her younger sister, he was wearing a bandana and a patch on his right eye. Despite that, the video shows how he uses a sniper rifle without problems against two Beowolfs. Winter continued watching the video, even watching his fight against the Ursa Major, three Beowolfs and even a Death Stalker, he did everything alone. After several minutes, the video ended.

"Ozpin saw something special on the kid, although I won't deny that he left me surprised, he has a rather peculiar way of fighting." Ironwood explained to the Specialist. "What'd you think?"

Although Winter's face didn't show it, she was amazed by the young man's ability, if she had to guess, she would say that he was trained to survive in places outside of the kingdoms. "He seems to be an expert in combat and infiltration for someone young, what is his name?"

Ironwood he remained silent for a few seconds until he gave his answer. "Naked Snake."

"...I'm sorry General?" Winter asked, did she mishear the name?"

"You heard me well Winter, his name is Naked Snake." Ironwood said, a little more louder. He didn't believe it the first time he heard it from Ozpin's mouth.

Winter didn't say a thing, but her mind was saying something else, she was saying... ' _Who in Remnant would be called 'Naked'...?'_ "Even so, I don't see how the Headmaster of an Academy would send a student to a dangerous place." She couldn't believe that Beacon's Headmaster could do something so absurd, even stupid.

"As I said, it seems that Ozpin saw something special in the boy and he has faith in him, however..." Winter realized that the General's attitude changed to one that could be described as disgust and anger. "Apparently the boy expects to get paid for his work..."

Then, Winter realized why the General's reaction changed. "Like a mercenary...?" Winter knew that Ironwood hated mercenaries, the General always considered them as people who have no morals or loyalty, that the only thing they believe in is money, like an assassin.

Ozpin told Ironwood that Snake needed money to buy Dust and build weapons, but that didn't change his mind.

"What else do we know about him?" Winter asked, keeping her expressionless face.

"Nothing else, there are no records about him, where he was born, or where he has gone, it is like if he had appeared out of nowhere." Ironwood explained, another thing why he didn't trust Ozpin's student was that there was practically no information about him.

"Even so, what he's going to do is infiltrate in the warehouse and get rid of the guards, after that, you and your team will recover the Paladins. This Operation will take place at night, so get ready in a few hours."

"Yes sir!"

— l — l — l —

 **Present time...**

Three Bullheads were on their way to the docks of Vale, coming from the sea, to avoid attracting attention, even if it was night and there was no one on the streets, it was better to be discreet. Winter Schnee and three teams of Atlesian soldiers had already been informed about their mission, make contact with the 'Agent' who was on the docks, take the remaining members of the White Fang and retrieve the Paladins. As soon as Ozpin informed Ironwood about the Agent, who only Winter knew was Snake, had taken care of the Guards, the soldiers of Atlas immediately took flight to Vale.

Meanwhile, at the docks, Snake was smoking his cigar, it had been several minutes since he sent that message to Ozpin, and the only thing left was to wait. For his luck, at a distance he could see some figures in the sky, which came for their position, it didn't take long to realize that they were the Bullheads of the Atlas military.

"Finally..." Boss tossed his cigar to the water, while watching the Bullheads, which, being near the docks, began to descend. The doors of the Bullhead opened, and as soon as the Bullheads were close to the ground, several soldiers wearing a white and blue body armor with their helmets covering their faces entirely, and carrying a rifle came out.

"The Paladins are inside! Secure them and look for any White Fang members!" A white-haired woman ordered, which was the last one to leave the Bullhead.

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers answered, and they began to secure the area, while others entered the warehouse. The white-haired woman began to walk where Big Boss was, while Boss watched her, and noticed that his weapon was a saber.

"You must be the agent that General Ironwood mentioned." Said the woman after being in front of Snake. She knew it was him, but unlike the video, he was wearing a gray-blue suit, which looked a bit tight.

"That's right, and you?" Boss asked, he noticed that his voice showed little emotion, as if it were a robotic voice in some sense.

"Specialist Winter Schnee." She answered. "And what's your name young man?"

When he heard the name, immediately thought about Weiss, the Specialist could be related to her? And since he noticed it, she and Weiss seemed a lot... or maybe it was just a BIG coincidence. "Snake." Boss answered.

When Winter heard his name she remembered the word 'Naked', she still couldn't believe that is his name. "General Ironwood said you could take care of the White Fang in this warehouse and secure the Paladins."

"That's right, there are three Paladins inside, and nine White Fang guards taken down."

"Just three? Those are not all... you heard the White Fang meeting? Something that could give us some indication of what they planned to do with the Paladins?"

"Apparently they had the intention of relocating them, taking them out of the city, one more thing, it seems that they are working with a man, a human named Roman Torchwick."

Winter's eyes slightly widened. "Roman Torchwick? That criminal?"

"You know who he is?"

"How do yo not know who he is? He is one of the most wanted criminals, his main crimes are robbery and murder." Winter explained, but she was a little surprised that an 'Agent' like him didn't know anything about a well-known criminal. "And are you sure the White Fang is working with him? With a human?"

"He was here, he said he was the one who stole the Paladins, and I'm sure he is working with the White Fang, I don't know why, but they had the intention of moving the Paladins to the southeast, I don't know why but one of the White Fang members inside could give you that intel, he seems to be some kind of leader."

 _'To the southeast...? Why they would move the Paladins there?_ _The only place there is-'_

"Specialist Schnee!" One of the Atlesian soldiers called for Winter, interrupting her thoughts. Boss and Winter turned to see them, several soldiers were taking the unconscious members of the White Fang, but there was one in particular that caught Winter's attention, one fully-masked faunus with tattoos. Other atlesian soldier was carrying his weapon; a chainsaw.

"The Lieutenant... You managed to beat him?" Winter asked to Big Boss.

"I just sneak in from behind and tried to get information from him, he didn't seem like he wanted to cooperate so... I put him to sleep, why?" Boss explained, in a relaxed and normal tone.

"We have fought with him a couple of times in previous Operations against the White Fang and he has proved to be a very... skilled opponent... General Ironwood will be more than pleased to know that we have him captured." Winter was amazed that this student could knock out one of her most difficult opponents to capture.

"We already put everyone on the Bullheads, ma'am." Said one Atlesian soldier, while the Atlesian Paladins were taken outside bu the main big door of the warehouse by soldiers who were piloting them.

"Nice job, now everyone get back to the Bullheads." Winter ordered, then she turned to see Snake. "You did a good job Snake, although it was brief, it was a pleasure to work with you. I'll make sure the General finds out what you accomplished today."

"Likewise Specialist Schnee." Snake nodded and answered, and Winter walked to one of the Bullheads.

The Paladins were carried by the Bullheads using hooks. And after having secured them, the Bullheads withdrew. Big Boss put on his cloak and retired from the warehouse. Now he would have to wait for his pay, fortunately Ozpin made him a bank account. He would also have to look for a hotel to rest the rest of the night before returning to Beacon, while he would let the Atlas military take care of what he discovered today.

— l — l — l —

 **Monday. Beacon Academy. 7:40 AM.**

Snake returned to Beacon in the morning, after staying in the city for the night and take a shower in the hotel he slept before coming back. When he arrived the first thing he did was go to the Armory, take off his Sneaking suit, put on the Tiger Striped Camouflage and walk back to the dorm room.

Snake knew that the girls were probably going to be asking about where he was and what he did (since Yang seemed to want to kill him when he go out Coco), Snake bought something for everyone, since he remembered that Yang was talking about it the other day.

When Boss arrived at the door, he used his Scroll to open the door and slowly he pushed it. Boss saw the girls still sleeping in their beds, but someone heard him because of her cat ears.

Blake slowly began to woke up and when she turned to see at the door she saw her lost teammate. "Good morning Snake... wait, Snake!?"

"Morning Blake." Soon the rest began to wake up and notice that their lost teammate finally appeared. "Good morning team."

"Snakey..." Yang let out a big yawn. "Where've you been?"

"Ohh you know, doing what I always do. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something." Everyone turned to see him, still a little sleepy. "I remembered that the other day you said you'd like to have a TV, and probably should be Weiss the one who should buy it." This caused small giggles from Yang and Ruby, but for Weiss that wasn't funny. Then, Snake left the room a moment and began to pull a long box, while he got it inside, the eyes of the girls widened when they saw what it was. A TV, and a big one.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby jumped out of her bed and began to open the box.

"You really buy that? For us?" Yang asked, seeing the brand and the size of the TV, it seemed expensive.

"Yup, see it as a small gift for having accepted me on your team." That and because he wanted to persuade them from asking questions about what he did in the night. "Anyway, there's one hour before classes to begin, what if we put it later? Better if you dress."

Ruby whined, but Snake was right, she thought that the only thing they needed now was some Videogames since now the team had a TV.

But for now, everyone would have to continue their daily lives as students. Although for Snake, although he doesn't know it, this could be just the beginning of a chain of events, of which he will be a key player. But for Big Boss, this was only his first day as a Mercenary in Remnant.

 **End of Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **And here goes another chapter. 12,879 words! The longest chapter until now.** **Now come the explanations in case someone got confused or I didn't explain well, or maybe out of simple curiosity.**

 **1 - Sorry if someone wanted to see Snake fighting a Paladin but this chapter was to show Snake's infiltration abilities, and also to introduce Winter since I wanted to see what her reaction would be when she heard Big Boss's code name. Also, now Snake has a box, and in the next chapter RWBY will see Snake's obsesion about boxes.**

 **2 -** **In this episode Blake didn'** **t run away from Beacon and as such she never met Sun, partly because I wanted to get rid of him, but maybe he appears again in another episode with Neptune, and because I thought 'Blake runs from Beacon and her team looks for her' is quite used in some Crossovers, so I wanted to change it, and because of that, a few things in the story will change.**

 **3 - The real Walkman it is called NWZ-W202 but in Peace Walker its called NWD-202, I don't know why the name changes if is the same Walkman, but I prefer to use the name used in PW.**

 **4 - I know, I changed the cover image once more, it's the third time, but I guess I'll leave this one unless I find one better.**

 **And about the PAIRING/SHIPP...**

 **In previous episodes I mentioned that I wanted Snake paired with someone, but that this would not be so fast, and although some showed support for this idea, others rejected it, and thinking about it, Snake will not be paired with someone, but I have an idea reserved for the end of this Fanfic. So what I'm going to do?**

 **I decided to change it to 'The girls fall in love with the MC but he is not interested' cliche. So yeah, it's going to be Harem,** **but Snake will not show love for any of the girls, (for now Blake and Yang are the only ones who are interested in Big Boss) i know some of you will dislike this idea, but i wanna use it, plus I'm sure this will help make the story more fun, this is to, in a way, remove the idea of Snake falling in love with a certain character, because seeing it well, could not happen and its stupid.**

 **Another thing is that I also considered the idea of adding sex scenes but I decided that this was a TERRIBLE idea, since Snake, if he were not lovingly interested in a girl, sex would not interest him either (As he said to Solid Snake in Metal Gear 2 in the end, those things do not matter), so, unless Yang or Blake raped him or forced him to do something like that for some weird reason, it would never happen. Never.**

 **But anyway, I wanted to tell you about these changes in history, and for now it would be all**

 **Remember to put this story in your Follow and Favorite section and leave a comment or question in the Review section!**

 **Thank you for reading!** **Until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

 **And hello there! I bring one more chapter of Snake's Adventures in Remnant, nah, just joking. But I hope and still enjoy it as well as enjoy writing this chapter.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **Ronmr:**

 **This chapter answers you question.**

 **Guest:**

 **Sorry about the typos :(**

 **And don't worry, I don't want to make spoilers but they will find out about Snake's life in an interesting way. But of course, Snake will tell RWBY about his adventures as a soldier and mercenary.**

 **Punisher:**

 **Not Winter but maybe Raven though... sorry, I love MILFs**

 **TheIncrenator:**

 **He'll work for Ironwood as a Mercenary, but he'll stay in Beacon.**

 **Czar Joseph:**

 **He won't have the Patriot, as I said before, I prefer to think that it belonged to The Boss and not to Snake.**

 **In fact the Stun Knife sounds pretty cool and I completely forget it :( If I had remembered it, I would have put that and not the Stun Rod. Oh well, I'll leave it that way.**

 **And a shotgun under the barrel doesn't sound like a bad idea, it would be useful for close combat if Snake uses his M4, but I'll also give him a shotgun.**

 **Gamerman22 :**

 **Sounds interesting, I'll keep it in mind.**

 **Ando now, let's begin!**

 **I don't own RWBY or Metal Gear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"So, how did my student do it?"

 _"I'm not going to deny it, Snake did an excellent job out there, he even managed to catch one of the White Fang's Lieutenant, not even Specialist Schnee could take him down."_

Ozpin, hearing Ironwood's response couldn't help but smile a little. He was glad to know Big Boss managed to do the Operation easily, while Ironwood could probably do things worse if he sended soldiers just for those Paladins. How? He didn't wanted to know.

 _"But still, I don't trust that boy, I looked for information about him but I didn't find anything. Ozpin, are you hiding something?"_

"It's okay if you don't trust him, but I assure you, Snake is on our side."

 _"You shouldn'_ _t be so blind Ozpin, he just works for money, and I don't doubt he would change sides if the **Queen** offers him what he wants. And then he'll just be another pawn."_

"Maybe, but even so, you saw what he's capable of, he even did alone what a few Atlesian soldiers probably couldn't have, and without killing anyone, I'm sure you'll still need him, right James...?"

There was a brief moment of silence, and nobody said anything, but Ozpin could know his answer irritated the General.

 _"..._ _The prisoners said the White Fang is working with Roman Torchwick, if they needed the Paladins and also they are working with a human, that means they are preparing something big."_ Ironwood explained, but Ozpin was waiting for him to say what he wanted to hear. " _Tell him to be ready if we need him again."_

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

— l — l — l —

After arriving at Beacon in the morning, Snake and RWBY started their day in the Academy, in Monday, and the best (or maybe worst) way to start the day was with Professor Port's class. During class, Snake was paying attention to the Professor's class and his storys when he was young, although at one point during the class, Ruby showed Snake a badly made drawing of the Professor she made. Snake chuckled a little when he saw the drawing, but Weiss saw it and she scolded them both for not paying attention, it wasn't that Snake was ignoring the class, but he hadn't planned to argue with the heiress about that anyway. Soon the class ended, and the students went to the next one.

The next class was with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, and as always, Snake sat with the rest and watched the fights of the students, some were interesting, others not so much, but maybe he could learn one thing or two. The last fight was between Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who dressed and armed like a Spartan, and Cardin Winchester, the typical racist idiot that nobody likes.

Pyrrha won the match quickly without problems. And the most incredible thing is that the Match finished in less than one minute, Pyrrha seemed to be a pretty skilled and strong fighter. As far as Snake has seen, Pyrrha and Yang have been the fastest fighters to end quickly a sparring match. Besides, Cardin didn't seem to be exactly a smart fighter, he just moved his Mace from side to side trying to hit Pyrrha.

"And with that, the Match is over." The Professor declared, as she turned to see her student. "Well done, Ms. Nikos."

"Thanks Professor." The redhead girl answered.

"Mr. Winchester, you must train better with your weapon and your movements." Said the Professor.

"Lucky shot..." Cardin answered between his teeth. Humiliated and angry, he returned to the stands with his team.

Goodwitch began to use her scroll, as she began to talk. "Well, it looks like we still have some time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Goodwitch looked at the students, looking for someone who could fight in a match, maybe someone distracted.

When she was about to call for a student. Somebody raised his hand.

It was Snake.

Boss was already tired of just sitting and watch, and since apparently they have time for one more match, he could give it a shot. But it would be Goodwitch who decided to accept or not his participation in the class.

"I'll do it." Snake said. Some students were a little surprised, since until now, Snake hasn't fought against someone, and although they have already seen Snake fight against Yang and team CRDL, it wasn't a sparring match, just a fight with their fists.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snake, but you can't participate because of your lack of Aura." When Goodwitch said that, everyone but RWBY were shocked to learn that Snake - That student who passed the Initiation alone and even faced and killed a Death Stalker. - didn't have Aura.

"So, how do I get it?" Snake asked. As far as he knows, the only way he could get the Aura was to discover it through some sort of training, life threatening moment or be unlocked by someone else.

Goodwitch thought for a moment. She could unlock Big Boss' Aura, but, did she really wanted to do it? Although Naked Snake had been in Beacon since the first day of classes, she still didn't trust him fully, Goodwitch thought Snake could be dangerous, but if she didn't unlock his Aura, someone else would. Besides, he is a student and she is a teacher, so her duty was to help him, right?

"...I can unlock it, come to the arena." Glynda ordered. Snake got up from his seat and started walking, leaving his M4 rifle in Ruby's hands, which she was happily taking care of, and as soon as he left, some students began to mutter a couple of things about him. Pyrrha was still in the arena, and soon Snake arrived with Goodwitch.

"Close your eyes and relax your body." Glynda said to Snake, but by the time she realized what she just said, she was about to correct herself, but Snake did as she said, so she didn't say anything else.

Big Boss closed his eye and waited for what was going to happen, while he wondered if he could have Aura or not, since he was a human from another world or dimension, but he had a new body. Soon he felt Goodwitch's hand in his chest, and she began to chant. And while all that was happening, the students watched.

 ** _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_**

Snake still kept his eye closed, but soon he began to feel something strange, different, but at the same time good. That's how it feels having Aura? It was a different feeling to something he had felt before. But he felt good, he felt like a new man once more.

"Open your eye." Glynda said correctly this time. When Snake open his eye, the first thing he did was look at himself, and he notice that he was glowing, the brightness was a combination of blue and green light. After a few seconds his body stopped glowing, and afterwards he didn't feel anything anymore, he felt normal once more, but at the same time, he felt different.

After unlocking his Aura, Professor Goodwitch felt a little tired and weak, but she managed to maintain her posture.

"How you feel?" Snake turned to see the who said that. It was Pyrrha, she was still there.

"It's a different feeling... But I feel like new." Snake answered. Pyrrha smiled when she heard that, reminded her of when she unlocked Jaune's Aura, but even so, she was surprised that Snake didn't have Aura until now.

"Well, now that you have Aura, you can participate in a sparring match. Now, your opponent for the sparring match will be-"

"In fact I would like to fight against Pyrrha." Said the soldier, then, Snake turned to see Pyrrha. "If that's Ok."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked, a little confused, but she was afraid that Snake wanted to fight with her because of her reputation.

"Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I'll choose another opponent for you." Said the Professor, But soon Pyrrha protested.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to do it." She said with a small smile.

Upon hearing her response, the Professor nodded, and told Snake to prepare his weapons, so he went to the lockers. For days he had prepared a non-lethal ammunition for his M1911, specially made for the sparring matches. Although the bullets were non-lethal and could not killing anyone, it could still cause harm. Snake was wearing his tiger stripe camouflage, while carrying the M1911 and the Mk. 22, but the latter would not be use. Soon he returned back to the arena.

Meanwhile in the stands, teams RWBY and JNRP minus P were talking.

"Now this is gonna be interesting." Said Yang. She, like Ruby, was excited to see this fight. The guy who completed the Initiation alone and the girl who won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row. If she had known that something like this would happen, she would have made a bet.

"Yeah, but Snake didn't take his rifle, what is he going to use?" Ruby asked. She remembered that he had two other pistols, maybe he would use that?

"He goes against the Invincible Girl... what was he thinking?" That was from the ice queen. Weiss didn't doubt that Snake was pretty good, but go against Pyrrha Nikos? Even if he was in her team, she felt that Snake would lose quickly.

Blake didn't say anything, but she wanted Snake to win.

"Go on Pyrrha! Brake his legs!" Nora cheered up her teammate. "Come on guys, cheer our teammate!"

"Yeah, go on Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, although he didn't wanted to see how Pyrrha break Snake's legs, like Nora slik and wanted to see.

"C'mon Snake! Show her who's the Boss!" Yang shouted from her seat.

Back to the arena, Snake and Pyrrha heard what their teammates were saying. Pyrrha was happy to hear Jaune's words, while Snake thought it was a little funny what Yang had said to him, and a little ironic.

Both were already prepared for the fight, and the indicators of Aura appeared, Pyrrha's was still at 100%, even if she fought a few minutes ago. Pyrrha had her shield and her javelin; Miló and Akoúo, while Snake had his knife and his M1911 with non-lethal ammo. Goodwitch was about to indicate that they would fight, while both exchanged glances, this was Snake's first real match.

The Legendary Soldier vs The Invincible Girl.

Glynda stood in the middle, outside of the arena.

"Let the match begin!"

 **[Play: Metal Gear Solid - Boss Battle Theme.]**

As soon as the Professor said that, Pyrrha went running against Snake, while he began to shoot her with the M1911, but Pyrrha managed to block the bullets easily with her shield. She jumped, and with her weapon in hand, Pyrrha was about to hit Snake, but he rolled to one side, causing the javelin to hit the ground.

Snake had to think fast about a strategy. Pyrrha has a spear/xiphos/rifle and a shield, while he only had his M1911 and a knife, so maybe he would have to use CQC. But it would be difficult as long as she had that shield.

Pyrrha ran one more time against him, to which Snake did the same thing, Pyrrha noticing this, stopped when she was close to Snake. Snake used his knife to try to attack Pyrrha, but she blocked the attack without problems, it was easy to predict. But while his knife was against her shield, Snake took this opportunity to shoot his pistol at Pyrrha in the stomach. Before she could return the attack, she felt the pain of the bullets against her stomach. Pyrrha quickly moved her shield, removing Snake's knife from that position, and soon using her shield again, she hit Snake in the face, causing him to fall to the ground for a brief moment.

Snake felt the pain of that hit by her shield, but slowly he felt as the pain was reduced, that probably was his the Aura doing its job.

Being on the ground, Pyrrha changed her weapon to an xiphos, Snake got up from the ground, and seeing that Pyrrha was about to attack him, he took this opportunity. Snake barely managed to avoid her attack, he used his knife to deflect the attack of her xiphos and what he did was take Pyrrha's wrist, Snake hit her in the stomach with his other fist, causing her to let out a slight scream of pain.

Holding her by the wrist, Snake used CQC to snatch her xiphos from the handle and throw it about two meters away. Quickly, Snake with both hands, passed Pyrrha's arm over his shoulder, and in a quick movement, he threw her hard against the floor. Snake was about to attack her with his knife, but something happened.

Snake felt that his knife was too heavy, and quickly fell to the ground. Falling to the ground, Snake released the knife, and it was enough time for Pyrrha to recover herself and with her shield, hit Snake one more time in the head, going back a few steps. Snake quickly took his M1911 and started shooting at Pyrrha. Once again, she managed to cover herself with her shield of gunfire. Quickly Snake went for his knife, which when he took it, it had its normal weight again.

Pyrrha take advantage of the moment when Snake went for his knife and returned for her weapon, this time turning her weapon into a rifle, while Snake inserted another magazine into his gun. They both aimed, and were about to pull the trigger and shoot the other.

 **[M** **usic ends here.]**

"Enough!" They both lowered their weapons and turned to see Goodwitch. "We don't have enough time anymore, so this is a draw. Both have the same amount of Aura."

Snake and Pyrrha turned to see the screens where the Aura was showed. Both had it at 85%.

"Both did well, but I recommend that you start training so you could know how to use your Aura, Mr. Snake."

Snake nodded, and soon the Professor finished the class, the students ended up leaving the Arena, but Pyrrha approached Snake. "You fought well, Snake." She said, offering her hand.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you are pretty good." Snake said with a small smile, and he took her hand, to which she smiled too.

They both walked together in the direction of the lockers, and as they walked, Pyrrha decided to talk a little more. "I never saw someone fight with a gun and a knife that way, why'd you do it?"

"It is easier to have a gun to fight at short distances along with a knife in close combat." Snake explained.

Pyrrha thought it was efficient and interesting, especially with the hand-to-hand combat abilities Snake had, he even got to throw her to the ground. And he didn't have a Semblance. Pyrrha left her weapon and shield in the lockers, while Snake left only the non-lethal ammunition, but he kept with him the lethal ammo. After finishing and leaving, both were being awaited by their respective teams.

Ruby approached Snake, to give him his M4. "That was awesome!" She shouted with a smile.

"Yeah, you two had an incredible fight." Jaune added.

"Who would say you would end in a tie with the Invincible Girl?" Said Yang, really impressed like the others for the short but awesome fight.

"Invincible Girl?" Snake asked, a little confused about the term. When he said that, there was a brief moment of silence, and everyone stared at Snake.

"...You got to be kidding." Said the heiress.

"What?"

"You don't know who you just fought against, right?" Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Against her?" He turned to see the redhead, who only returned her gaze awaiting his response.

"This is Pyrrha." She said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of Sanctum."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tourna- You know what? Nevermind, I feel like I'm having a Deja vu here." She was a little angry at the ignorance of her teammate, but she decided not to give importance about the topic.

"So, why you wanted to fight me, Snake?" Pyrrha asked, she wanted to know, if he didn't know about her reputation, why he wanted to fight her?

"You looked like a strong fighter, so I wanted to try and fight you." Snake answered.

"Just that?"

"Just that. I guess I like to fight against strong opponents."

Then Yang decided to ask something. "Then, you fought against me the other day because I looked strong?"

"Yep, you, like Pyrrha, finished off your opponents quickly, so I wanted to fight you." Pyrrha and Yang smiled when they heard Snake's answer, Pyrrha was glad to know that he didn't fight against her just because of her reputation as the "Invincible Girl."

JNPR and RWBY+S went to the cafeteria, and while they were walking, thanks to Yang, JNPR found out Snake's full name was 'Naked Snake', at first they didn't believe him but Ruby told them it was true, in the end Snake show them his student ID and they couldn't believe it, Nora was laughing for a long time like a crazy girl... more than usual. Pyrrha didn't understand how someone could be called 'Naked'. Jaune didn't laugh, as funny and absurd it sounded, because he respected Snake and saw him as a friend, or at least a friend of his friends, while Ren did not give much importance about his name.

But as always, he didn't care about people knowing his code name, which he now used as his real name, thanks to Ozpin. So, at lunchtime, everything went normal as always, the nine of them were sitting together, eating.

"Now that I think about it, when we were fighting, my knife weighed too much." Asked Snake to Pyrrha.

"My Semblance is... Polarity." Pyrrha answered quietly.

"Polarity... So is it something like knowing how to use magnetism?"

"You could say it like that, yes."

"Sounds like it's a pretty useful Semblance..." Snake started thinking, now that he had Aura, he would have a Semblance? However, he did,'t need one, and the only reason he accepted to unlock his Aura was because he wanted to participate in combat class. Mind, body, technique, that's the only thing he needs.

"Are you thinking something, Snake?" Asked Ruby.

"Just about all that 'Semblance' thing, I thought if I would have one... but I don't need one I guess. The best weapon of a Hunter is between its ears."

"Totally agree." Weiss answered, without taking her eyes off her food.

At least of his battle with Pyrrha, Snake understood that, if he came to fight with other opponents in the future, they would have some trick up their sleeve, so he would have to be prepared for anything.

— l — l — l —

The day continued, and the next class was with Professor Oobleck **.** JNPR and RWBY+S were among the first teams to arrive in the classroom, so choosing the seats was quite simple, however, he walked behind the nine, so Yang made sure to leave a seat for Snake and she noticed that Snake saw the it, so her little plan would work, or so she thought.

"Hey Neky! What's up? I see you're still wearing those rags." A female voice said behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Snake turned immediately, noticing that it was Coco, and next to her was Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi. But they were wearing the uniform. Soon Fox and Yatsuhashi took a seat.

"Hey Coco, good to see you." Answered Snake, with his typical relaxed expression.

 _'Ugh! This girl again!'_ Yang shouted inside her mind. She was staring daggers at Coco, and Coco notice that, but she kept her smile.

Like Yang, Blake narrowed her eyes as she looked at the girl in sunglasses and beret. She definitely didn't like her presence, and much less if she was close to Snake.

"Yeah, for days we haven't seen each other or said hello, right Velvet?"

"Y-yeah..." The bunny-faunus said. Shy as always. Snake could be a little dense, but anyone would notice that Velvet was nervous because of Snake, so it only meant one thing, and Blake and Yang knew what it was about.

"Sorry, I guess I've been a little busy." Snake answered.

"Then you should sit with us and I'll forgive you!" Coco smiled, and she take Snake by the wrist, beginning to pull him. It wasn't what Snake planned to do, but he didn't put up any resistance, it wouldn't be a bad thing if he sat down with another team. Although four girls noticed that. Two were quite angry, one confused and the last one didn't like the idea of her teammate being with another team.

Soon the rest of the students arrived, and the Professor began with his lecture. Professor Oobleck's lecture was about the Faunus Rights Revolution, or the 'Faunus War', fought between humans and faunus. As soon as Snake heard the word 'War' he immediately paid attention, more than usual, even though the Professor spoke and moved too quickly while talking. Snake was no stranger to war, is the only thing he knew about his old life, and it was normal that he was interested in the conflicts that have occurred in this world. And although he had read about it before in the library, he liked to hear about it again.

Coco was sitting next to Velvet, and Velvet next to Snake, since Coco said they should sit like that. And while the Professor was still talking, Coco wrote a message to Velvet via scroll, which Velvet received and fortunately she had it in vibrating alert.

 _[Talk to him!]_ It was what Coco's message said.

 _[_ _And what do I tell him!?]_ Was Velvet's answer. Coco turned to see her teammate's expression, which read 'Help me'.

 _[IDK, anythin, u are close to him just see him and think]_

Velvet didn't answer that, but she could try saying anything. Velvet turned to see Snake, who was focused on the class. She felt it would be wrong if she spoke to him in the middle of the class. Seeing a little below, she notice Snake's rifle, laying against the desk.

"Y-you... always carry your weapon...?" She said in a quietly tone, a little nervous, and hoping that Snake didn't get mad. But Coco slammed her head down into the desk when she heard what her faunus teammate just asked.

Snake turned to see Velvet, noticing that she spoke to him. "Oh, yeah, I guess I don't like to go unarmed." He answered quietly, with a small smile. Velvet smiled a little, and both returned to pay attention to the class, but soon after she sent a message to Coco.

 _[_ _How I did it?]_

 _[_ _It's a start]_ It wasn't what Coco thought, but worse was nothing.

"- Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution - more popularly known as the Faunus War - humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing faunus population in Menagerie." The Professor explained, as he pointed at the map of area with his stick. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Snake turned to see Velvet, who kept her look down, and Snake could see her expression reflected doubt and fear.

"It's fine." He said quietly, Velvet turned to see him, and she smiled and nodded, with a light blush in her face. Soon she raised her hand slowly. But she also noticed she wasn't the only one who raised her hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He told the students, while he stopped for a brief moment to drink coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you, young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Snake was about to raise his hand and say the answer, but someone else did. "Yes?" The Professor asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Snake turned to see the one who answer: Weiss.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The Professor asked one more time to the students.

Snake raised his hand, but a sudden 'HEY' caught the Professor's attention. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"C'mon... he was sleeping..." Snake growled under his breath.

"Better luck next time..." Coco said quietly with a short giggle.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus... had over that guy's stuff... uhh... Binoculars!"

The class began to laugh, some students like Yang, Coco and above all Cardin laughed at the stupid answer Jaune had given. Others like Blake, Velvet and Pyrrha slaped their foreheads with the palm of the hand.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." The idiot racist answered. And the Professor shook his head at hearing such a bad answer.

"Yeah but even an animal won't be too stupid to end up covered in red sap and be chased by a Ursa while runnin' like a coward, right Cardin?" That one came from Snake, and whe he said that, the class exploded in laughter. Since shortly after their trip to Forever Fall forest, in Beacon, the first-year students learned that Cardin was pursued by a Ursa, which was eliminated by Goodwitch. Even Blake and Weiss laughed as they remembered Cardin running for his life before the Professor arrived.

"DAAAMN!" Yang shouted as she continued laughing.

Cardin immediately got up from his seat, and with his fist hit the desk. "You son of a-!"

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." The Professor interrupted. Cardin, too angry, sat down again, while the laughter soon ended. "Maybe you have the answer for this question, Mr. Snake?"

"Well, as far as I know, many faunus have better developed senses, for example, an almost perfect sight in the dark." Boss answered, to which the professor smiled when he saw the student answered correctly.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake added to the answer. Snake thought it was a clear example of guerrilla warfare, where a small group of fighters can fight a large army, using tactics such as ambushes and sabotage. That was how America and the Soviet Union lost in Vietnam and Afghanistan respectively.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Said Blake as she look at Cardin. He growled at her in frustration.

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Said the Professor to the students.

"Now! Moving on!"

The class continued another 20 minutes until it was finally over, and the Professor indicated to the students to continue studying about the Faunus War if someone still had doubts about the topic. Soon Snake got up from his seat and grabbed his rifle, placing it on the left side of his waist.

All the students left the room except for Cardin and Jaune. Coco approached Snake after leaving the classroom. She wanted Snake to go to Vale with Velvet and her, but...

"Hey Snake!" He heard behind him and turned to see that it was Yang who spoke to him. "How 'bout if we return to _our_ dorm and we put that TV you bought for us?" She said with a small grin in her face. With that answer, she wanted to leave a clear message to the girl in the beret.

Coco raised an eyebrow at what the bimbo had said to the one-eyed guy. Coco felt it was a declaration of war, and she would gladly accept it. "Well, it was quite fun even if it was an Oobleck's class, see you later Snake."

"G-goodbye Snake!" Velvet said to the soldier.

Snake waved to the girls in sign of goodbye, while they went down the hallway.

"So... what was that, 'Neky'?" Asked Yang, holding a forced fake smile on her face.

"What was what?" He asked.

"I ask you why you sat with them and not with your team." Yang demanded, with both arms crossed.

"Well, she insisted, why?" WBY could only think that Snake was someone quite dense and didn't realize what was happening. And that wasn't something good.

Yang let out a sigh and relaxed a little. While that happened, Pyrrha, who had seen what happened, was waiting for her teammate. Jaune was the first one to come out, but Cardin, who was behind him, pushed him to the ground. He began to laugh when he saw how pathetic the blond looked, as he walked down the hallway.

Pyrrha offered her hand to Jaune to get up, to which he accepted.

"You know, I really will break his-"

"Uhg!"

Everyone turned to see Cardin, who fell to the ground. Turning to see the other side, they saw Snake, RWBY and JP noticed he had taken out his gun and had fired. And they were shocked, with their eyes widened

"Snake!?" Ruby was scared to see what happened, she, like the rest, saw their teammate and friend shoot someone else in the back. But Snake started walking where Cardin was, and removed a small object from his neck.

"Tranquillizer ammo. I just send him to sleep." When they heard that, they approached the bully, and began to listen to Cardin, who was snoring. Soon they relaxed.

Snake let out a small laugh, noticing the reactions of the others. "You guys really thought he was dead?"

Pyrrha let out a small giggle. "Well, I think he definitely deserved it."

Soon the others let out a small laugh, but a certain girl with silver eyes snatched the Mk 22 from Snake's hands, she used her Semblance, so Snake from one moment to another no longer had it, and only rose petals remained on the ground when he notice what just happend.

"And there she goes." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"OhmygoshaguncapableofleavingpeopleasleepisthemostincrediblethingI'veeverseen!" She said happily as she inspected the weapon from top to bottom, and was also happy to finally see what the gun could do, since she met Snake and they were talking on the Bullhead, she never knew what kind of weapon was. Ruby thought it was a normal gun.

"Ruby, the gun." Snake said, extending his hand for her to give it to him.

"Don't worry Snake! I'm not so careless to shoot someone by accident!" She said quite confident with a smile, while raising her hands with the gun, but by mistake she pulled the trigger, shooting Jaune in the chest.

"Ugh!" He let out a slight shout, and quickly fell to the ground.

"Vomit boy is down!" Yang said, trying to not laugh.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted his name, and immediately bent down to see her teammate.

Weiss comically hit with her fist the top of Ruby's head. "Be more careful! You almost shot me, you dolt!"

"Sorry..." Ruby responded, making a pout while rubbing her head, where Weiss hit her.

Snake took his gun from Ruby and kept it. Then, he went to where Jaune was, and together with Pyrrha, the two took him by the arm, passing his arm by their shoulders to carry him. But they left Cardin on the floor. In fact nobody remembered him, so no one said something about him

"Thanks Snake."

"No problem Pyrrha."

— l — l — l —

After taking Jaune and leaving him in his bed, in team JNPR's dorm room, Big Boss returned to RWBY+S' dorm, and when he opened the door, the first thing he saw was the big TV he bought. Yang and Ruby took it out of the box, and managed to put the TV in a corner.

"What'd you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Said Yang to Snake, while Ruby changed the channels until she left it in a cartoon. Blake was reading a book called 'Ninjas of love', and Weiss was looking at something close to Snake's bed.

"Now we need some videogames!" Said Ruby cheerfully.

"Snake." Weiss called him. But she was looking to something.

"What is it, Weiss?"

"What's this?" She turned around with a large object in her hands.

"Oh, that's my cardboard box, I left it before leaving in the morning."

"Yes, but it has the logo of the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss pointed her finger at the name of the company, and on top was the logo; a black snowflake. "What did you buy from my family's company?" It was a big cardboard box, so she thought Snake would have bought something big. Maybe too much Dust?

"I didn't buy anything. When I was in Vale I found the cardboard box and decided to keep it." He explained with a smile.

"Why? It's just a box."

"Just a box!?" Snake almost yelled at her when he heard what the heiress said. And at the same time, she was a little surprised to hear his response, she even took a step back. Soon Yang, Ruby and Blake turned to see Snake.

"W-what?" Weiss asked a little confused. Snake took the cardboard box from her hands. Now RWBY would learn something important.

"Weiss, a cardboard box is not just an object that is used and thrown away. It is a very important tool for infiltration missions."

"Infiltration missions? What are you-?"

"You can use your weapons, your Aura and your Semblance against your enemies, but I don't exaggerate when I say the sucess of a mission hinges on how someone use a cardboard box."

Weiss was confused, as the rest of RWBY. It seemed like a joke, but Snake was serious.

"Is really a cardboard box so important, Snake?" Asked Yang, while she kept her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"That's right Yang, I couldn't count the number of times a cardboard box has saved my life, and not only mine, there are agents and soldiers who have also had to use cardboard boxes in life or dead situations."

"Oh come on! You must be kidding!" Weiss yelled, when she heard that, she couldn't help but think of her older sister Winter using a cardboard box. It was too absurd!

"Woah... I can't believe a cardboard box can be so important, I want to have one!" Said the young lesder, after hearing what Snake had said, she wanted a cardboard box. Yang giggled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Ruby, having a cardboard box isn't something that simple, the cardboard boxes are made of paper, you have to handle it with care. Take care of the box, and it'll take care of you. Don't think of it as just another box like Weiss did."

"Hey!"

"Treat it with love. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir!" Ruby saluted when she gave her answer.

"You talk about the cardboard box in a very... sentimental way." Said the faunus girl to the mercenary.

"I won't lie to you Blake, the first time I saw a cardboard box, I had the irresistible urge to get inside."

"R-really...?" It was something curious to hear. As she is a cat faunus, and therefore has some cat traits, when she was little she liked to be inside cardboard boxes, like a cat. She hoped to have something in common with Snake, but she didn't expect something like that. Cats like to play as snakes, maybe.

"When I put it on, I suddenly got this feeling of inner peace, I felt... safe, like this is where I was meant to be. Like i'd found the key to true happines."

"I think I understand..." Everyone turned to see Blake. "When I was a child, I liked being inside cardboard boxes. I felt the same way. I felt happy."

"Awww~." Both Ruby and Yang said at the same time, while they thought of a little Blake cuddling in a cardboard box.

"Even so, it doesn't make any sense!" Said the ice queen one more time. Blake was a kid so it was different.

"But I have to admit Weiss, your family's company seems to have made great developments in cardboard box technology, the one I have seems to be more resistant and better designed than a normal cardboard box. It's special, maybe it was my destiny to find it."

Weiss' jaw dropped to the ground. Her family's company even worked with the Atlas military to create better technologies, and he just praised a box!? "What you say DOESN'T make any sense!"

"Maybe if you had a cardboard box, you'll understand what I mean." As soon as Snake finished saying that, he put on the box, staying in the middle of the room.

"I don't want to know what you mean!" Weiss shouted at her teammate in the box. She wanted to kick, burn and reduce that stupid cardboard box to ashes.

"I want to try it!" Ruby said happily.

"Come in, Ruby!" Snake invited her. And as soon as Snake said that, she lifted the box a little to get inside.

"Huh... it really feels good to be here, it's pretty... relaxed." The young leader said, while the rest heard them from outside. She was hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees.

"I know, right?"

"Hey! Make room for one more!" Said the blonde brawler, who was approaching, and like Ruby she lift the box a little and went inside.

"Welcome aboard Yang." Said Ruby.

"Hey... it really feels good to be in the box. It's like I want to spend the rest of my life here." Yang stated.

"Oh you got to be kidding..." Weiss exclaimed, frustrated

"I told you." Said Boss. "Blake, you wanna come in?"

"Uh... I guess it won't hurt." Blake got up from her bed, and soon entered the box. "It's pretty calm... it brings back memories of when I was a child." She said with a small smile.

"Hey Weiss, you must get in the box!" Ruby shouted at the heiress.

"What!? I'm not going to get in that stupid box!" Weiss shouted back. She thought it was stupid, but... did it really feel good? She had a little curiosity.

"C'mon ice queen! In fact it feels good!" That was from Yang.

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!" Both sisters shouted her name, to encourage her to enter.

Weiss' left eye twitched in irritation. "Agh! All right! Just shut up you dolts!" She answered quite angrily, and soon, like the others, she lifted the box and entered. Now the five (As unrealistic as it seemed) were inside the cardboard box. Weiss was between Ruby and Yang. And she felt a little tight.

"Welcome to the box, Weiss." Said Boss.

"Oh, shut up!" She said. "We can barely fit the five here!"

"So, how you feel, Weiss?" Boss asked.

"Huh!?"

"Just calm down a little, and tell me how you feel."

Weiss took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ignored the fact she was between the R and the Y. She tried to relax, as Snake had told her. And in fact... it worked, Weiss didn't understand what was special about a cardboard box, but it worked.

"I feel... at peace." Weiss admitted. To which Snake laughed a little. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, I just thought you look cute when you're honest." The soldier said with a smile.

That caused a slight blush on the heiress's face. "Oh s-shut up you dolt!"

The rest let show a small giggle when they saw Weiss' reaction. In the end it was a fairly calm moment for team RWBY+S, where the five shared a relaxed moment. Although the girls also discovered Snake has a strange obsession for cardboard boxes. It could compared with Ruby and weapons. But Boss also liked weapons.

Anyway, it was just another day in Beacon.

— l — l — l —

 **Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse outside the city...**

Roman Torchwick was angry. No, he was very pissed off. The Atlesian Paladins that he had stolen from the Atlas military were going to be guarded by the White Fang, and when he sent Neo to check the place, since he didn't trust what he considered 'stupid animals', not only the guards of the White Fang were arrested by the military, three of the Paladins were taken back by Atlas.

Neo managed to take a photo with her scroll of the person who apparently did everything, but because there were too many Atlas soldiers, she couldn't get close, so as soon as she took the picture, Neo escaped from there.

But now Roman would have to face another problem with his employer. But for his not-so-pleasant surprise, two teenagers came in, a girl with green hair and a boy with gray-silver hair.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Said the criminal, while approaching them from behind and wraps his arms around them.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Said the green-haired girl. Both pulled Roman away.

 **"** That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." He said holding a piece of paper.

 **"** What!? Agh..." The girl with green hair groaned

 **"** I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address?"

 **"** Wouldn't you like to know?" The girl asked.

 **"** Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman demanded.

 **"** Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Said the other one; a male.

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Said the gray-haired boy.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

"Do what, Roman?" Said a female voice that entered the room, and as soon as Roman heard it, he froze.

That woman had black hair and bright amber eyes. She was wearing a dark-red dress with yellow designs and dark, glass high-heeled shoes. Every time she took a step, the sound of her heels could be heard.

Roman let out a nervous laugh. "I'd, uh... not kill them?" He said.

"Cinder!" Said the green-haired girl excitedly _._

 _"_ I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Said the woman named Cinder.

"I was going to..."

 **"** He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." The girl explained.

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while you were in Vale?" Cinder said, while Roman was laughing about it.

"I just thought..."

 **"** Don't think, Emerald... Obey." Cinder said in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said, apologizing.

"And you. What happened to the Atlesian Paladins?" Cinder demanded to Roman.

As he speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him. "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! It's not my fault those stupid animals can't do anything right!" He answered.

"Roman. Explain." Cinder demanded in a serious tone. Meanwhile, Mercury and Emerald enjoyed seeing how pathetic Roman was at that moment.

"...The Atlas military arrived at the warehouse and took everyone away. I don't know how they discovered that the Paladins were there."

Roman explained, but Cinder showed an expression indicating that she was not happy with the answer.

"B-but! My partner managed to take a picture of them. And one of them didn't seem to be part of Atlas." Cinder, keeping her expression, raised an eyebrow. Roman showed her with his scroll a photo where it was at night, soldiers appeared in the picture, but there was also a woman who she knew; Winter Schnee, but it seemed like she was talking to someone. He didn't look like a soldier, and he was wearing a rather tight blue-gray suit and a long bandana.

"Who is he?" Cinder asked as she continued to examine the photo and the man, unfortunately she could not see his face, but she could see his brown hair and a yellow and black badge on his right shoulder, which said "FOX", under the figure of said animal.

" I don't know, but from what my associate could hear, he isn't a soldier, he acted more like an 'Agent' who had been hired by General Ironwood." Roman explained.

Cinder seemed interested in what she was listening to. That man sneak in the warehouse and no one was aware of him? "A mercenary, huh...?"

"That's right, it seems that he was the one who handle all those White Fang idiots."

Soon Cinder let show a evil smile. "Interesting... if he is a mercenary, and one with great combat ability, I want him with me."

"Probably he's a dog working for Atlas." Torchwick stated.

"Everyone has a price." Cinder took the scroll and showed the photo to Mercury and Emerald, mainly on the 'FOX' patch. "Remember this symbol if you see it one day, surely he will be very useful for me." Both Emerald and Mercury nodded, then she returned the scroll to Roman.

"You failed me this time Roman, we lost the Paladins, but in the end those are just copies of the real thing, and maybe thanks to that we found someone quite important, an ally or an enemy, but I warn you, if you fail again, you will be reduced to ashes." She said in the form of a threat, but it could be interpreted as a promise. Roman gulped when he heard that.

"O-okay, then what now?"

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. Act according to the plan." Said Cinder while she began to walk away, followed behind by Mercury and Emerald.

"That means...?"

Cinder turned back to see Roman one last time. "We're proceeding to phase two."

 **End of Chapter 8.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And there goes Chapter 8. Finally Snake has Aura,** **but now Roman and Cinder are aware of Snake's existence, and she sees him as a possible ally. Also, RWBY knows about Snake's obsession with cardboard boxes, and Velvet tries to** **approach to** **Snake without success. I guess we had a lot of fun with this chapter.**

 **And now, I'll answer a few** **doubts or questions.**

 **1 - I KNOW. T** **HERE IS NO ORDER IN THIS EPISODE.**

 **When it's Oobleck's class in the series, it happens BEFORE the trip to Forever Fall Forest, not AFTER just like I said in Chapter 7, besides, Coco and the rest of CVFY don'** **t appear, only Velvet. And all that happens BEFORE Roman is at the White Fang meeting with the Paladins, not after.**

 **So, why did I write it like that?**

 **Maybe you do not like the idea but I want to modify the time of some events and moments. For example, since Snake fought** **Cardin and his team, he held a grudge against him, he didn't focus on Jaune and never learned that he lied to enter Beacon. A** **nd to be honest, I didn't think about those events when I wrote the first episodes. So there goes an error of mine.**

 **2 - Probably you are angry because I gave Aura to Snake, there were people who liked the idea, and others who didn't, so I'm sorry if some didn't like the idea. But even so, the one that has Aura does not mean that it makes him stronger and more powerful, I want him to continue fighting like the Snake we all love, fighting everything and everyone with just a rifle, gun and knife** **, that's why I will try to give him a not so overpowered Semblance.**

 **3 -** **If you think I exaggerate with the box then you have NEVER played MGS, and by the way, the box described in the previous and this episode is the size of a 'Love Box' in which minimum 2 or 3 people could fit in, don't look for the logic by the fact there were five people in the box.**

 **4 -** **It's probably too late to say it but my first language is not english, so I'm sorry if I make a spelling mistake.**

 **Now I'll add a new section, to see what the readers say, since I want people to be a little more active and leave a Review, so the question is.**

 **\- What shotgun should Snake have? -**

 **Remington 870.**

 **SPAS-12.**

 **Saiga-12.**

 **M1014.**

 **HK CAWS**

 **You can vote for one, leave a Review or send a PM. Also, Users Gamerman22 and Czar Joseph recommended** **the M4 should have a shotgun under the barrel, I did not like the idea so much but I could try it, so Snake will have two shotguns, the second will be the one under the M4, and I'll let you vote for one.**

 **M26 MASS.**

 **Masterkey.**

 **Oh well, I think that's all for this chapter. Remember to leave a Review, I really love reading your opinions, recommendations, or other things :)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

 **Hello again! Once again I bring you another chapter of RONOS.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **Gamerman22 : i'm not a big fan of Automatic shotguns, ****but for automatic I put the Saiga and the CAWS, but they are not very popular.**

 **coduss : Snake change between the shotgun and grenade launcher from time to time, it is not a permanent change.**

 **Guest : That's why I said that scene should not be taken so seriously.**

 **Great Saiyaman54:** **Probably Roman would laugh, Neo would be interested about the naked part and Cinder, Mercury and Emersld would be confused.** **  
**

 **Wombag1786 : Maybe, it would be funny to see the girls jealous because of the cardboard box.**

 **SilentXD7 : Actually that is a funny idea for a Omake chapter, maybe I'll use it if you don't mind.**

 **Czar Joseph** **: Don't worry, the Mk. 22 is Rank 5 (From PW) and I'm still thinking about Snake's semblance.**

 **KnightyNight** **: I said it because the scroll was smaller, could take pictures, video, you could see news, make calls, etc.**

 **Guest : There is a difference between considering a woman beautiful to be sexually attracted to her. Sure, he can think Blake, Weiss and Yang are attractive and beautiful, but only there.**

 **Guest: The Mk 22 is Rank 5, also, someone will sleep easily if he is shoot in the head or close to the heart, there's you answer, but yeah, that too.**

 **Mr Sandman : Pliskin was used by Solid Snake, not Naked Snake.**

 **riztupratansha:** **I prefer to think that the Aura doesn't help much if someone is attacked from behind.**

 **Sr** **Red : Thanks for the recommendation!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

It's been a while since Snake had ended up in Remnant due to strange circumstances, since he was supposed to be dead. However, the veteran soldier-mercenary not only came to this world, but was now young once more, and only half hour after he arrived, he met Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, who formed team RWBY and took him to Beacon Academy.

There, Snake met Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, who, knowing nothing about him, Snake told them about his true nature, so, although Goodwitch refused at first, Ozpin offered Snake to be part of Beacon as a student, to see what the soldier with decades of combat experience could be capable of.

And until now, he has slowly getting use to his new life. At first it was strange, the idea that now he was young again and he was in a world full of people with powers, called Aura and Semblance, as well as creatures of darkness; the Grimm. But it was also a new beginning.

On the other hand, the newly formed team RWBY at that time didn't knew much about Snake, considering him just as 'the new student', although they later discovered a little more about him, when suddenly joined team RWBY, at Ozpin's suggestion, although they accepted him with open arms.

So now they were team RWBY+S, although they were also called team RWBYS, since, although officially they were registered as a four letter name, the 'S' was to add Snake, but officially they were still RWBY.

Ruby was the first one to know him, although at first she was nervous because Snake was armed and didn't know nothing about him, but soon came to consider him a great teammate and a good friend, since both like weapons, and both are sniper rifle wielders. And she liked that about him, although she was beginning to feel something different and strange when she thought about Snake.

Weiss had mixed opinions about Snake. She couldn't believe that his name was 'Naked', he seemed to be somewhat ignorant on some issues about Remnant, he didn't know that she was a Schnee, and it seemed that he had an absurd obsession with cardboard boxes. But she also saw him as someone wise for his age, smart in combat and quite skilled, even if his only melee weapon was a knife.

Yang was the first to put an eye on Snake, and not necessarily to keep an eye on him. Although at first she only saw him as a 'handsome guy', slowly she became fond of him and his way of fighting. Also, for Yang, Snake was a little dense in certain situations, but even so, he considers him a good teammate and friend.

Blake at first was not interested in Snake, she would have even avoided him if he had tried to talk to her. But after seeing that he helped a faunus, and not caring that she herself was a faunus and an ex White Fang member, he saw her as another person, Blake thought Snake was a kind and trustworthy friend and teammate.

So, for now, everything will continue in a normal way.

— l — l — l —

 **Saturday. 9:40 AM.**

Another morning on another day in this world called Remnant.

Since it was Saturday, today there would be no classes, and that was a relief for the students. And this was also for team RWBY+S, who were recently awakening from their sleep. With a big yawn, as she began to stretch her arms up, the young team leader started to wake up.

"Good morning team RWBYS!" Said the R of the team, even though it was actually RWBY, without the S, due to a situation already explained, but she liked to add it to mention Snake.

"Good morning everyone." Said the W of RWBY, still a little sleepy.

Soon the B and Y also woke up. But the S was still asleep. Weiss, as always, was the first to go to the bathroom. While Yang got up from the bed, she watched Snake, noticing that he was still asleep.

"He is always wearing that bandana..." Yang commented to herself, but her partner Blake heard her, as she looked at her sleeping teammate, although as she saw him, she noticed something under the sheet, what appeared to be a bulge, and when she saw it, she could not help but show a pervert grin. She planned on tease him a little, so Yang slowly moved closer to Snake's blanket.

"What are you doing?" Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder, with a scowl in her face. She said it quietly, so Snake doesn't wake up.

Yang just pointed her finger to where that bulge was, and when Blake looked at it, a slight blush appeared on her face. She already knew what Yang was trying to do, she just wanted to tease Snake, and she didn't wanted to let Yang do it, although on the other hand she wanted to see what was under the blanket.

Soon Yang took the blanket with her hands and she lifted it. Ruby was using her scroll during that moment, so she ignored both of them, but when Yang did that, she turned to see her sister and Blake. Yang kept a big grin on her face, but soon her expression turned into a scowl. The thing that formed that bulge under the blanket was not what she and Blake expected.

It was Snake's M1911.

Soon after that, Snake began to open his eye, and the first thing he saw was Yang, holding his blanket for some reason, and next to her was Blake.

"Good morning Ya-" He couldn't finish saying that, because Yang picked up the blanket and threw it to Snake's face. "Hey! Why was that for?"

"Hmph!" Yang turned her back on Snake and didn't respond, so he was just confused about that.

"Okay... good morning everyone." Said the soldier to Ruby and Blake.

"Morning Snake!" Said the young leader, cheerfully as always.

"Good morning Snake." Said Blake with a small smile, while the blush disappeared, although like Yang, she was a little irritated to see that the bulge wasn't what she thought.

Snake took his M1911 and began to put on his boots, because he already slept with the rest of his clothes, except the shirt of the tiger stripes camo, so he stayed with his black long-sleeved combat shirt.

"I'll go outside for a moment." Said Snake to the girls, to which Ruby and Blake nodded. Even if they were a team, it didn't change the fact that he was a man and they were women, so it would be weird if he stayed there while they put on their clothes, and since Weiss was in the bathroom, his only choice was to go out. Although they were four girls and one guy, they quickly got used to Snake's presence, and they liked that he was not someone who would watch or spy on his female teammates. Basically, they trusted Snake, but there were still times when he had to give his team some privacy.

Soon Snake decided to leave the dorm and walk around the Academy for a moment.

While he was walking, Snake thought once again about his current situation in Remnant. It was a world different from his, a world without The Patriots, the AIs system, the war economy and even the war itself. Although there is the Grimm, crime, racism against faunus and the White Fang, there was no such thing as war, and the kingdoms were at peace, for that there was the Vytal Festival.

And in a way, although Remnant was not exactly a heaven, Snake could not help thinking that maybe, Remnant was the closest thing to the world The Boss wanted; a world united and at peace without war. At least, thanks to Solid Snake, the Earth could start again, free from The Patriots, the war economy and the AIs.

 _'_ _I'm sure you would have liked this place, Boss...'_ Naked Snake said to himself in his mind.

And thinking about Solid Snake, Big Boss had told him, before the latter died because of FoxDie, that he should live his life as a man, and not as a soldier. Big Boss said that to Solid Snake, but what about himself? How Big Boss would live his life in Remnant? As a soldier? Mercenary? Huntsmen? In this world there were different threats to what was on Earth.

On Earth were The Patriots, the Artificial Intelligences, the war economy, the Metal Gears and the threat of a nuclear bomb.

On Remnant the only threat was the terrorist group White Fang and the creatures of Grimm.

And the only thing he could do at this time was to be a student to become a Huntsmen, but did he really want that? In the past, he wanted a world where soldiers would fight for what they believed, not for any government, for that there was Outer Heaven (although it was made by his 'Phantom') and Zanzibar Land. But what The Boss wanted was a united and peaceful world, where people respect the will of others, something that Big Boss only understood until the end of his life.

Since there was no war in Remnant, the government didn't use the soldiers as replaceable objects, the Huntsmen were not exactly soldiers. And there was no war, but there were still problems like discrimination against the Faunus and terrorism caused by the White Fang.

So maybe... Snake should try to do this time what The Boss wanted for the world...? But in Remnant? Or start living, not as a soldier or a mercenary, but as a normal person? As a Huntsmen?

Anyway, Big Boss still had time to decide what to do in this world, a long time. And for now he would continue to live as a student in Beacon Academy. But if Snake is going to fight, it will be for something he believes in. That's what he always did.

After several minutes of walking and thinking, Snake returned to the dorm, and when he opened the door, he saw the girls already dressed. But now the question was 'Now what?'.There were no classes, there was no mission for him, no bipedal tank with nuclear capability threatening the world.

"So, what are you plannin' to do today?" Snake asked to the girls.

As always, Ruby was the first to respond, since, as a team leader, she felt she should decide what activity her team should do, if the others agreed of course.

"How 'bout we go to the city? The last time we went to Vale, we went to the docks, but we didn't do anything interesting."

"Yeah, I remember, you went to the docks because Weiss wanted to spy on students from other Academies, right?" Boss answered.

"Hey, you can't prove that!" The heiress shouted to the soldier. Obviously she said that because he was right.

"Yes but the last time you didn't come with us, so this time we'll do something together!" Said Ruby with a big smile, raising her fist towards the ceiling.

"Together?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow and showing a grin on her face. Just to tease her baby sister.

"N-no! I mean like a team!" Ruby shouted at her sister when she answered, with a slight blush on her face. As always, Yang got what she wanted to do.

Meanwhile, Snake thought that it was something strange but interesting, since until now, the only thing he did with RWBY as a team was eating, sleeping and going to class. But go to the city and do something? Something like what? Snake was not exactly someone who knew a lot about what people do, especially young people in their free time, and especially in this world, but maybe it was not different from Earth, but again, he didn't know much about it, maybe just go and eat with some friends and watch a movie. Maybe go to a bar and drink with friends but he didn't think the girls liked alcohol at their age. Maybe Yang though.

"So, what'd you girls suggest to do?" Snake asked to the four.

"We could go to the bookstore." Blake suggested, in a calm tone.

"Booooring." Yang said, keeping her thumb down.

"What do you suggest?" Asked the faunus to the blonde girl.

"We could go to the Arcade! Or watch some action movie!" Yang answered with a big smile.

"Arcade?" Said Snake, while he leaned his back on the door, and kept his arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby said with a big smile, although it was soon disappearing and became a poker face. "You... never have been there?" When she said that, Snake shook his head. In fact he doesn't even know what the word meant.

"And how about movies? Are you going to tell us that you have never seen one?" Said Yang, joking a little when she asked the question.

"Nope." Snake said in a calm tone. Blake raised an eyebrow at what he said. Weiss maintained a neutral expression, and both sisters were shocked, with wide eyes and their mouths fell open.

Back on Earth, Snake never showed any interest in movies, especially those like James Bond, which he considered absurd fantasy and fiction. He even remembered when Major Zero, who was a huge James Bond fan, recommended that he should have a gun in the form of a pen, or a snake-shaped gun and change his code name. Double-O-Snake? Quite ridiculous.

And that was the thought of the man who considers that his best tool is a cardboard box.

"You didn't have a TV where you lived or what?" That came from Weiss. She began to think seriously that perhaps Snake was just someone who lived in the forest all his life, after all, he said he wasn' from the four kingdoms.

Snake shook his head a little. "It's not that, I've just never been interested in movies. In fact, it's not something that catches my attention."

"And what about books?" Asked Blake, she really hoped his answer would be positive, since that way she would have something more in common with the soldier.

"Well, I've only read about history. Nothing more." Boss said. Blake said nothing, only letting a small smile show on her face. It wasn't what she expected, but it was not a bad answer either.

Anyway, this seemed like it was going to be long.

But maybe, today would be a pretty calm day.

— l — l — l —

 **2 hours later...**

And of course, once again, this WON'T be the case.

Snake was in the locker room, getting ready for the sparring match he was going to have. As always, Snake was wearing his tiger stripe camo uniform, with his scarf. As for weapons, Snake carried the M4, M1911 and Mk. 22.

As soon as he was ready, Snake went to the exit, to reach the Arena, where there were many people in the stands, waiting to see the sparring match. Among them were faces that he already knew, teams RWBY, JNPR and CVFY. What Snake hated about this was that he attracted a lot of attention.

But how Snake ended up in this situation? And who was he going to fight against? Well, everything happened two hours ago, when team RWBY+S planned how to spend Saturday.

 **| Flashback |**

"So, what if we go to Vale and see a movie?" Suggested Ruby.

"Well, we already have a TV here, so why don't we better stay here?" Yang answered, then, she turned to see Snake with a grin. "Maybe we could order pizza, and I know who could pay for it."

Before anyone could say anything, soon someone knocked on the door, so Snake, since he was leaning on the door, opened it, revealing Professor Goodwitch.

"Oh Professor, good morning." Said Snake to Glynda.

"Good morning Mr. Snake, I wanted to talk to you and your team."

"Is there something wrong, Professor Goodwitch?" Asked Ruby, a bit worried.

"Well, Miss Rose, I came to inform you that you and your team were challenged to a sparring match."

This surprised everyone, so far no one has challenged another student or team to a sparring match. So everyone was thinking the same question.

"What team challenged us, Professor?" Asked Weiss.

"Team CRDL."

Well, that makes sense, Cardin still held a grudge against Snake. But why the whole team? Why not just Snake and Cardin?

"Well, if that's the case, we have to teach them how pathetic they are." Said Yang, with a big grin, hitting with her fist the palm of her other hand.

"Yeah! Let's show what team RWBYS is capable of!" Said the young leader.

"Hold on." Snake said to the girls, then she turned to see Glynda. "Professor, I will fight them alone."

"What!?" The girls said at the same time.

"The only reason they want to fight with us is because they want to go for me, and it's obvious that Cardin only wants to beat me. So what if I fight alone and win? That would be a hit against his pride, or what's left of it. Also, I don't wanna involve you in something I caused." Snake explained, showing a small smile. To which the girls blushed a little when they noticed his concern for them.

"I can't allow that, the match needs to be as a team." Goodwitch explaneeds

"But even so, I don't think there is a problem, they'll accept if you say it. Also, if they can't beat a single person, much less they could defeat a team of students." Snake answered.

Goodwitch was silent for a moment, and thought that Snake was right, but she also had in mind that Snake was not a normal student, he was a soldier with years of experience.

"I agree." Everyone turned to see who said that, it was Ruby. "I'm sure Snake can beat them."

"Well... If he ended up in a draw with Pyrrha Nikos, then beating those morons won't be a problem." Said Weiss with a smirk.

Soon Blake and Yag nodded, agreeing with their teammates. In the end, Goodwitch mentally sighed, and decided that in the end she would have to give in to what Snake was asking.

"All right, If that is the case, the match will be in two hours, so it's better to prepare yourself." The Professor said to the soldier. The only thing left was to announce the match, so the interested students could see it.

Without more to say, the blonde professor leave them, leaving the five in the dorm room.

 **| Flashback ends |**

So, that's how Snake's morning on Saturday was going to be, at least it wouldn't be boring.

And now, Big Boss was in the arena, as soon as he appeared, most of the students, especially faunus girls and some human girls, began to cheer on the one-eyed man. Since he made the Initiation in solo, and he fought against those idiots to defend Velvet, a faunus, Snake called a lot of attention, especially in female faunus and some female human students.

And speaking of idiots, from the other side of the arena, team CRDL had arrived.

"Uh? What's wrong? Your friends were afraid and left you alone?" Cardin said to Snake, trying to taunt him.

"No. They just didn't wanted to waste their time with guys who can barely defend themselves." Snake answered, Cardin growled when he heard that.

"You're goin' to pay for making me look ridiculous!" The CRDL leader shouted to Boss, but he didn't take Cardin seriously. Cardin despised Snake completely, since he humiliated him and his team in the cafeteria, in the Forever Fall forest and in Oobleck's class, and Cardin was pretty sure it was Snake who left him unconscious in the hallway.

"Maybe that wouldn't happened if you weren't a racist, I told ya, faunus and humans were the same here." When Boss said that, most of the students were surprised, especially the female ones, maybe that's why he got so much attention, although Snake didn't know that or why.

"Shut up! Don't compare me with those animals, stupid faunus lover!" He shouted again, while his team only remained silent, perhaps they only spoke when Cardin ordered them? And when he said that, most of the students who came to see the match showed looks of disgust to the racist team, while some faunus could only look down upon hearing what he said. Others, with expressions of anger, just waited to see the student who killed a Death Stalker beat up the team of idiots.

Before someone could say something. Professor Goodwitch came to the arena. She had listened to the conversation that Snake and team CRDL had a moment ago, and in a way, she hoped Snake would give them a lesson. The scolding of a teacher and lose in a fight is not the same. She remembered that Snake told her and Ozpin that they were bullying a faunus student, but she didn't believe him at all, but after hearing those words, she came to understand why Snake ended up fighting against them.

Goodwitch walked to the middle of the arena, and took her Scroll, to use it as a microphone to talk to the spectators. "Good morning students, as you already heard, an official sparring match will take place today. At first it was going to be a fight of four vs four. However, today's match will take place between team CRDL."

When Glynda said that, all the students started booing them. Obviously they had a bad reputation.

"And only one member of team RWBY... Naked Snake." Said Glynda, It really was weird to call him like that. She knew his real name was John, and despite that, Ozpin decided to put 'Naked' in his student ID. What the hell was the Headmaster thinking?

The announcement was given as 'Team RWBY's Naked Snake vs Team CRDL', so everyone knew already that Snake's first name was 'Naked', but even if everyone thought his name was strange and even ridiculous, everyone began to cheer him up. Even Snake had to admit that he felt a little sorry for all the attention, and just rubbed the back of his head.

"Hahaha! What kind of name is Naked? How ridiculous!" Cardin said as he began to laugh, and soon his lackeys did the same.

But Snake just let out a small smirk.

"This are the rules: The Match will end when the fighters of a team have surrendered, been knocked out or their Aura is in red (20% or less). And of course, no attacks that may endanger the life of your opponent."

Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR were cheering the soldier. More precisely, Yang and Nora only said things like 'breaking their legs and arms', while Ruby and Jaune only said that he made them taste the dust. Blake and Ren kept silent, wishing Snake luck. Weiss and Pyrrha knew Snake was someone quite skilled and ready at the time of combat, so beating a team of brutes wouldn't be a problem for him.

On the other hand, team CVFY also expected to see the match. Coco was trying to help Velvet to cheer up her 'crush'. That and because she knew the bimbo seemed to have an interest in Snake, so she had to help her teammate. Meanwhile, Velvet, hearing what Snake said about faunus and humans being the same, was in her little fantasy world in her head. What was she thinking? Who knows.

Back to Snake, he took his M4 rifle. But there was something different in his rifle. It didn't carry the AG36 grenade launcher under the barrel.

When Big Boss took his rifle, he removed the magazine, and then pulled the reload mechanism, ejecting the bullet inside the chamber. The bullet went up, and when it started to go down, Snake managed to catch it with his hand, and then put it in the magazine, but then he kept the magazine, basically now the rifle had no grenade launcher, no bullets, not even a magazine.

Snake intended to defeat them using only CQC, no bullets.

Goodwitch started walking to leave the arena. Snake and team CRDL were ready, so Goodwitch once again started talking on her scroll.

 **[Play: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Yell Dead Cell.]**

"Let the match begin!"

As soon as the Professor said that, Cardin snapped his fingers, and the first ones to go to attack Snake were Sky and Russel.

As soon as Cardin's lackeys approached Snake, the first to attack was Sky, using his halberd, with a jump, he tried to hit Snake vertically, but he easily evaded the attack, moving to the side. While the axehead was stuck in the ground, Snake easily moved quickly to where Sky was, and using his M4, hit hard on Sky in the stomach using the rifle barrel, so Sky let out a cry of pain, and quickly with the buttstock hit him in the neck. Sky fell quickly to the ground and in a matter of seconds he was unconscious.

Snake didn't need ammunition, a big gun or even his knife. Knowing the basics of the CQC, he could attack the sensitive points of the human body, even if they had aura, anyone would fall with a precise hit. Snake didn't even need a Semblance to defend himself, and unlike Pyrrha, team CRDL were quite mediocre Huntsmens in training.

The next to attack was Russel, who tried to attack Snake from behind using his daggers. But Snake easily managed to duck, evading that attack. Staying in that possition, once again using his rifle, Snake hit Russel in the stomach, causing him to duck a little. Soon he got up, and getting closer to his opponent, Snake placed the buttstock of the M4 on his neck, and with force he pushed him to the ground, hitting the ground hard, soon he left unconscious.

What was this? Only the two attacked at the same time, but Snake was able to counterattack them quickly. And the other two? They were just watching, they didn't even have a strategy, they just thought to attack stupidly.

While that was happening, the audience observed how Snake could easily counterattack the two members of team CRDL. Everyone was cheering for Snake, seeing how he used CQC in combination with his rifle. Basically he was using his rifle - a firearm - as a melee weapon. And that only made Cardin more angry.

"What are you waiting for!? Go for him!" Cardin, angry, yelled at Dove.

Dove obeyed his leader's order and quickly, with his sword, charge to where Snake was. When he was close, Dove made a vertical attack with his sword, but Snake used his rifle as a shield, placing it horizontally, blocking the attack. Seriously? They only know how to attack in such predictable ways?

Snake took a turn, to get Dove away from that position, and then with his elbow hit the blonde idiot in the face, then continued with a knee in the stomach, and finally, another hit to the back of the neck using the buttstock of his rifle. Dove fell to the ground unconscious.

There goes three, and now only one remains.

Cardin was pretty pissed off after seeing what Snake did, he was sure that if they used their weapons this time, they would easily beat the one-eyed man. By being quite confident and not acting as a team, they simply fell one by one. If Snake were an Instructor, he would have already tried to help and give 'em advice to avoid such mistakes, but people like them only learn the hard way.

Snake placed his rifle on the left side of his waist, being unarmed.

"What? Are you afraid and you send your lackeys for me while you were hiding?" Snake taunted with a small smirk in his face.

Knowing him, Cardin, being angry, would charge against him hoping to hit him, without any strategy or plan. And that's what he did. How predictable.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" He yelled, as he ran towards Snake. More than a Huntsmen in training, he looked like a caveman, one with a big mace.

Snake, having him close, moved quickly to where Cardin was, and when facing him, take the mace by the handle, before he could attack. Holding it, Snake attacked with the sole of his boowith the side of Cardin's knee, making him duck a little. Snake took the mace and threw it to the ground, and then he hit Cardin hard in the face with his fist.

That hit sent Cardin back a few steps, but Snake didn't continue attacking. He let Cardin recompose himself, and since he lost his mace, his only option was to attack with his hands. But that would be impossible against Big Boss.

"It's not over yet!" Cardin shouted to Snake.

But when Cardin tried to hit Snake with his fist, Snake grabbed his wrist easily, then positioned himself and hit Cardin on the back of the head, trying to leave him unconscious. In the end, with both hands Snake took Cardin by the arm, throwing him to the ground, in the process, causing him to flip in the air. When he hit the ground, he was barely conscious, but he would soon fall unconscious.

 **[Music ends here.]**

Snake at that time was thinking of telling him what he did wrong, it was something that sometimes he did against certain enemies, for example Ocelot when he met him in 1964, but the Professor would take care of that, maybe. But believing that they would win by being four against one and being armed only showed their mistakes. They were wrog and thought they would win quickly, that was their mistake.

"You let your team do everything for you, and you attacked me without thinking of a plan. Those were your mistakes." Said Snake to Cardin in a calm tone.

Cardin, before falling unconscious, observed Snake, and he could barely speak. "...go to hell..."

The four had fallen unconscious, and soon a rather loud but short sound was heard by everyone, implying that the match was over.

"The four members of CRDL were knocked out, so the winner of the match is Naked Snake from Team RWBY." Professor Goodwitch announced.

And when she said that, the students began to applaud or shout cheerfully the name of Snake. Since it had been an incredible fight, where Snake only used his melee skills, and he didn't use a sword or knife, no even a bullet for his rifle.

Meanwhile, Snake just waved his hand at the students in their seats. It was really strange that several people saw him fight, but it was not something that would go to his head. So in the end, Snake ended up retiring to the exit, while some students started to leave, and others expected to talk to him, about his CQC or their weapons, or maybe something else.

Although in the end, nobody managed to see Snake. It seemed that he disappeared from nowhere.

— l — l — l —

 **One hour later...**

As odd or even antisocial as it seemed, at the time Snake had no intention of talking to anyone he didn't know, he just wanted to relax for a moment. So, after the match was over, Snake managed to get out and wander for a long time around Beacon, curiously he didn't meet anyone so far while he was walking. Maybe because it was Saturday and the students preferred to go to Vale.

At times like this, a drink would be quite good, and although he looked young, surely in a bar he wouldn't have problems to drink alcohol. While he continued walking, when he turned in a hallway, he ended up meeting someone he didn't expected to see outside his office.

"John."

"Ozpin."

"Congratulations for your victory against team CRDL." Said Ozpin to the soldier. It was weird enough to find him outside his office. In fact, in all the time Snake has been in Beacon, it's the second time he sees Ozpin outside his office.

"Thanks, maybe if they had a little more training they would be useful." Said Boss to the Headmaster, to which he only responded with a short, small laugh.

"Of course, that's why the students spend years here." Ozpin said, to then take a sip of his coffe. He always carries coffee in his hand or what?

"By the way Ozpin, did the General mention anything to you about what happened the other time?" Snake asked. It could be stupid to talk about such an issue in a hallway, where anyone could listen, but if Ozpin had the decency to call him by his name, then it means that no one was around.

"He has not informed me of anything, but he made it clear that maybe he could need you again." Ozpin explained.

That's music for Snake's ears. Seriously, sometimes it was boring to be here just as a student, plus he needed money for weapons, and maybe clothes, not that he uses different clothes anyway. "I suppose I just have to wait."

"Well, I'm leaving, enjoy the rest of Saturday John." Said Ozpin.

"Likewise."

Well, at least that means that Snake could continue to work as a mercenary for Atlas a little more. Even so, it was not time to think about that. Snake walked towards his dorm room, to rest a bit, maybe later he should eat something. And speaking of eating, it's been a while since he ate any kind of wild animal like a rabbit or a snake. Although in Beacon there was delicious food, Snake couldn't deny that sometimes he wanted to eat something from out there.

' _Too_ _bad the Grimms disappear when they die... '_ Boss said in his mind.

After several minutes of walking, Snake managed to get to the dorm, and when he opened the door he saw that the rest of his teammates were already there.

"Hey there." Said Snake after entering the dorm and closing the door behind him. But soon Ruby, with stars in her eyes, approached him and began to speak in 'Rubysh'.

"Ohmygodthatwassocoolyouusedyourriflebutyoudidnotshootitandyoufoughthandtohandeventhoughtheywerearmed."

"Ruby, calm down." Said Weiss rolling her eyes to see the attitude of her leader.

"Right, right, sorry." Ruby replied, while showing a nervous laugh.

"Even so, I must admit, that was quite impressive, although not so much since they are a bunch of idiots." Said the blonde brawler with a smile.

' _You were not mad at me in the morning because of... some strange reason..?'_ Said Snake in his head. "Thanks, and you're right, it was quite easy to use CQC against them." Snake said.

"CQC..." Weiss said to herself in a low tone. He really was pretty good, as he didn't shoot, he only used his rifle and his fists to take down team CRDL. She wanted to know how Snake became so skilled, and wanted to know more about his mentor.

"I knew you would win." Said Blake with a small smile, to wich Snake nodded.

"Hey, I know! Since Snake represented our team and won, let's celebrate in the city!" The young leader said. And in fact it didn't sound like a bad idea. It's a pity he couldn't have a drink, maybe another day.

In the end they all agreed, although saying it was to celebrate Snake's victory was a little exaggerated, the point was to leave Beacon for a while and have some fun. And that was what they were going to do.

— l — l — l —

Already in Vale, it was a little different than that time when Snake went with Velvet and Coco or when he went alone to the docks that night to take back the Paladins. This was the first time he went to the city of Vale with his team, something weird because he had never gone out with the others in all his time in team RWBY, but even so, the experience wouldn't be different.

After arriving, the five of them walked around the city for a while, while they argued about where to go to eat. Weiss, because of her attitude, wanted to go to a luxury restaurant, but nobody was dressed to go to such a place, besides it was going to be quite expensive. So in the end Yang ended up recommending a place where its sell noodles.

Snake remembered that for a long time he had eaten noodles, especially instant noodles, a fairly simple, cheap but tasty food. There was no doubt that, some of Remnant's food weren't different from Earth's, that was a weird coincidence. But if that was the case, then surely that would taste good.

In the end, the rest of Saturday continued in a fairly quiet way for RWBY+S.

— l — l — l —

 **9:30 PM.**

After returning from Vale, Big Boss went straight to the lockers and began to make ammunition for his weapons for the following hours.

Boss was in the lockers making ammunition with gunpowder for his weapons, only that it was slightly modified so it had more damage and penetration than normal bullets, so it would take less bullets to be able to kill simple Grimms like the Beowolfs. Armor-Piercing shell or AP. The good thing is that, since all ammunition was made of Dust, getting materials to make gunpower AP ammunition was relatively cheap, perhaps nobody thought of creating more simple but effective ammunition with other materials.

So far Snake has not come to buy Dust for his weapons, because so far Snake has not needed to use Dust, so far the powder proved to be enough to kill Grimms, and even Snake had the theory that maybe the powder was working better than the Dust against grimm, at least cheap Dust.

But still, there were several types of Dust that were quite useful against the Grimm, for example fire Dust, which he could use for hand grenades and ammunition for his grenade launcher, even ammo for a shotgun. Snake wanted to experience those kinds of things for his weapons, and of course, make more weapons.

"Snake." He heard from behind him, So when he turned to see, he saw the team leader.

"Hey Ruby, what you doin' here?"

"Oh well, I was just curious and wanted to see what you were doing." She replied.

"I see." Snake said as he continued doing his thing. "I was making ammo for my weapons."

"Making? You mean you don't use Dust?" Ruby tilted her head, slightly confused to hear what Snake said.

"Nope."

That left her a bit confused, but soon Ruby saw Snake's locker open, and without asking, she took the Intervention and began to see it from top to bottom. She could not help thinking that the size was small, compared to Crescent Rose, but even so the Sniper rifle looked pretty cool. Inside the locker, she saw one of the magazines of the Intervetion, and when taking it she observed the type of ammo: .50 BMG. It was similar to her 'sweetheart'. But she was surprised that Snake created it.

Meanwhile, Snake did not care that she was looking at his weapons, as long as she didn't think to shot it or do something imprudent.

"So..." Ruby he said, while thinking of something to talk to him about, he was just focused on what he was doing. Until she remembered something, Snake wore his bandana, even to sleep, reminded her of her red cloak. But when she was going to ask, Snake's scroll started ringing.

Snake left what he was doing and took the Scroll and seeing who was the one who called (Funny since only him and Coco had his Scroll number), Snake decided to answer.

"Professor Ozpin." Said Snake.

" _Good night Mr. Snake_." He said when he heard that he said 'Professor' hinting that Snake was not alone. " _I'm sorry for calling late but I need something right now."_

 _"_ It's okay, I was in the lockers room with Ruby."

"Good night Professor Ozpin." Said Ruby, A little confused to see that the Headmaster needed something from his teammate.

" _Miss Rose?_ _Well, since you are with Mr Snake, I need you to investigate something for me."_

 _"_ What is it?" Snake asked.

" _There is someone in the Emerald forest."_

"What?" Both Ruby and Snake asked.

" _The person is not a student, the individual seems to be an adult. I need you two to take a bullhead and go to find out who and why he is there_."

"Don't worry Professor, we're on it!" Said Ruby with a big smile.

 _"Good luck you too."_ And with that, the call was over.

"A person in the forest... Why will he or she be there?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's just a lost person." Said Boss, thinking that it was the simplest reason.

"Like you?"

"I guess..."

Soon Snake and Ruby took their weapons, and left the lockers to go to the Emerald Forest.

— l — l — l —

 **Emerald Forest.**

When Snake and Ruby arrived, the first thing they did was exchange contact number in their scrolls, since they were thinking of separating, so if one of the two had problems, one of them would just have to call the other one, that or just listen to gun shots. The Emerald Forest was calm and beautiful, but in the night it couldn't be said the same thing.

"Maybe we should have told others to come with us." Said Ruby.

"We'll be fine. We only have to separate to find this person and leave." Snake said, to which Ruby nodded. Snake took his M4, and Ruby took Crescent Rose, and they started walking in different directions. They just had to find that person and get out of the forest fast.

Several minutes passed and until now it has still gone well. No Grimm in sight, and neither that person. It would be difficult to find one person in ALL the forest, so only Snake and Ruby covered a small part. Another interesting thing is that it seemed that it had recently rained, but only in that small area in which they were both.

Ruby was a bit worried about not telling Weiss, Blake and Yang about this little mission, but it was something that happened quickly, so now it only depended on the two of them, and Professor Ozpin trusted them, at least that's how she saw it.

While walking, Ruby heard some strange sounds behind a bush. Ruby prepared her scythe to attack, because she thought it would be a Grimm, so she was ready to fight. However, that wasn't the case. When Ruby was ready to attack one of Remnant's most dangerous creatures, she stopped completely when she saw what it was about.

A wolf.

Ruby blinked several times when she saw the wolf with gray fur, and soon she lowered her scythe, since she was ready to attack. The wolf stared at Ruby for a brief moment, even though she was about to attack.

"Hey there little friend, you're lost?" Ruby said, while in a slow and quiet way she was walking to the wolf so she woldn't scare him, while the wolf wagged his tail slowly, because it seemed that he was curious about the girl. When Ruby approached, she noticed something quite curious about the wolf.

"You have a patch on your right eye, just like Snake." Ruby said with a small giggle, not thinking that maybe the wolf had an owner, if he had an eyepatch. "Maybe your name is Naked Wolf."

While thinking about the small resemblance between Snake and the wolf, the canine changed position, putting himself behind Ruby and beginning to bark in a direction of some bushes. And from the bush, a Beowolf appeared.

However, the Beowolf ignored the wolf, and with a jump the Grimm tried to attack Ruby, to which she jumped to one side, avoiding an attack of its claws. The Beowolf directed the look of its soulless eyes on the young Huntress in training. Ruby didn't waste time, and preparing her scythe, she ran towards the Beowolf, and without problems she managed to finish it after she pierced it with her weapon.

"Thanks for the help!" Ruby said with a smile, and the wolf barked, it seemed that he managed to understand her. "Maybe I should take you with me to Beacon, I'll call you Zwei Two, what'd you think, huh?"

Ruby was distracted for a moment, forgetting that she was on a mission, in a place with Grimms, and because of that, she didn't notice that another Beowolf appeared. By the time the wolf noticed and started barking, Ruby turned to see the creature, which was larger than the previous Beowolf. The Beowolf appeared from behind of her, and jumped to attack Ruby, who barely had time to react. But that was not the only thing.

Two shots were heard near Ruby's position, and the Beowolf fell to the ground and began to disintegrate. And from where the shots came, a man began to show himself.

"DD, I told you to wait." Said that man who kill the Beowolf, and then he turned to see the girl. "Are you alright kid?"

"U-uhh yes, thank you very much for helping me sir." Said Ruby, slightly flushed, because she felt a little bit embarrassed having been distracted.

Ruby looked at that man, he had gray hair and not much beard. His clothes were a brown duster jacket, boots with spurs and a red scarf. But since she is Ruby, only one thing caught her attention, his weapons, and what were his weapons?

Two revolvers.

"Those guns look amazing, but a little old, don't you think?" Ruby said to the gray-haired man.

But the man only showed a short, dry laugh. "Yes, they are old, but even so, these are the best handguns ever made." While answering the young Rose, he began to spin both revolvers. "But even so, they have enough stopping power, and with six bullets in each one, is more than enough to kill anything that moves." After saying that, he put both weapons in the gun holster belt that he wore around his waist. One in front and one behind.

Ruby couldn't believe that a pistol could have so much firepower, but she didn't know much about revolvers, although she only knew that they had a lot of attack power. It was what she loved about weapons, they always showed something interesting no matter the shape or size.

"And what about you little red? I saw what you did to that thing with your scythe." The adult said.

"Oh this? This is Crescent Rose, its a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby explained with a smile, which showed that she was quite proud of her weapon.

The man raised both eyebrows when listening to the description of her weapon. "That's impressive, although the style gives you no tactical advantage whatsoever." He explained.

And when Ruby heard that, she just let show a small pout. "It may be true, but still it looks pretty cool. Oh, and by the way, my name is Ruby." She introduced herself to the stranger.

"My name is Adam, but many people call me-"

"Ruby!" They both heard the shout of a young man, however, although Ruby recognized him, the man seemed oddly familiar to that voice.

"Snake! Over here!" She responded to the direction where she heard her direction

"Snake...?" The gray-haired man murmured when he heard what the girl said.

Snake went quickly to where Ruby was, and when passing some bushes, he managed to see her, a wolf and...

When Snake saw that man, his left eye widened, and the same expression could be noticed in the gray-haired man. A few brief seconds passed, and nobody said anything, Ruby noticed this, as if they had been speechless. That, until Snake let out a single word.

"Ocelot...?"

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **● Omake ●**

 **The cat and the cardboard box.**

It was another normal day at Beacon, and that means it's a boring day, and classes were over, so RWBY+S had returned to the dorm room after the classes finished. What was strange, is that Blake ended up leaving after they finished eating at the Cafeteria. When the others asked what was wrong, she said that she didn't feel well, and she would go back to the dorm.

"What you guys think happend with Blake? She looked depressed." Said Ruby, worried about her teammate.

"Maybe she feels bad 'cause today don't serve tuna." Said Yang with a cheeky smile.

"Well, I hope she explains herself! Professor Goodwitch scolded us because of her." Said Weiss, pretty angry.

And as always, Snake didn't say anything, just came behind them. When RWYS arrived at their doorm, they noticed that Blake was not there, much for their confusion.

"Huh... she's not here." Said Weiss.

"Maybe she went to steal a fish shop." Said Yang joking.

"C'mon Yang! Just because there was no tuna today doesn't mean she's going to steal it... right?" Said Ruby, while Weiss and Yang didn't say anything. Soon above them a cloud formed where the three imagined Blake, laughing like someone crazy maniac while in one of her hands she had her weapon, in the other a big tuna fish, and behind her a fish shop in flames.

But the three shook their heads at the same time to erase that imaginary scene. Maybe Blake was someone who was addicted to tuna and read pornography even though she denied it, but she was not a criminal, at least not anymore.

But while the three imagined nonsense, Snake noticed something strange. His cardboard box next to his bed, when he saw it, he realized that someone had moved it, and he had an idea of who had been.

"Blake, I know you are in there." Said Boss.

"Hey Snake..." Said Blake, in a low tone that seemed to show depression.

The rest heard the cat faunus in the box, so they soon came closer.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Asked Ruby, worried.

"And why are you in the box." Weiss said that, confused and irritated that one more time the box was mentioned.

"It's just... I just finished reading a book with a really sad story and... I feel like I don't know what to do now..."

"But why are you IN the box?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, it's fine, I have no problem in sharing the cardboard box with the rest of you." Said Snake.

"That's not what I mean!" The heiress shouted.

"I just thought maybe... I would feel a little better here..." Blake said.

"Oh c'mon Blakey, you'll find other smut books to read." While Yang was speaking, Yang tried to lift the box from the bottom, but when she tried that, Blake scratched her hand with her nails.

"Argh! What the hell Blake!?"

"Don't do it! Leave me alone!" Blake shouted.

And with that, once more the room was silent. Ruby, as a team leader and friend, knew that she had to do something for Blake.

 **Five minutes later...**

 **[Play: Drum Cadence A U.S. Navy Band.]**

The cardboard box was surrounded by pillows, many pillows, which acted as a barricade. And behind that 'barricade' were Ruby, Weiss and Yang, who wore a green helmet, similar to those used by soldiers a long time ago.

"All right soldiers, listen up!" Ruby yelled at Weiss and Yang in a rather military tone. They were sitting on the floor, and soon Ruby showed a sheet to the others, which showed drawings badly made of them all. "Our mission is to make Blake come out of the cardboard box, once we have achieved it, we will help her to feel better and be a happy team one more time! I call it Operation: Acoustic Blakey!" Said the young leader, while pointing with her finger the parts of the drawings, drawings badly made and colored with crayons, which coincided with what Ruby said, and that was a drawing of the girls and Snake, Snake's box and finally a drawing where they are all happy, but not Weiss, who was drawn with an angry face.

"Hey! Why did you draw me like that!?" Weiss complained about the terrible drawing she was in. Yang could only laugh when she saw that.

"No time for complaints, Corporal Schnee! Right now we have to-" Before Ruby could continue, the door opened, and Snake entered.

 **[Music ends here.]**

"Oh Corporal Snake, just in time! I've planned a plan for Blake to feel better."

"Yeah, I have an idea too." Snake answered, and then walked to where Blake was hidden, but he was carrying something in his hands, it was a small, elongated aluminum box and a fork. Soon Snake sat in front of the cardboard box, with his legs crossed.

"Blake? C'mon now, talk to me, I have something for you." Snake placed the small box in front of the cardboard box, and the fork on top of it. Blake lifted the box slowly, and seeing what it was, quickly took it with her hand and closed the cardboard box once more. It spend a whole minute, where only sounds were heard inside the box, sounds that implied that Blake was eating. And after spending that minute, Blake went out like a shot in the direction of Snake.

"Snake!~" Blake made Snake lie on the floor, while she hugged him with a big smile and snuggled her face into his chest, like a cat that tasted something delicious for the first time, and showed gratitude to whoever had fed her.

"Blake! You feel better!" Unfortunately, her little happiness ended when she noticed the looks of the others, Ruby kept an innocent smile, Weiss just stayed there as if she had seen the weirdest thing in her life, and Yang had a big grin in her face.

Blake pulled away from him, and coughed a little towards her hand. "Thank you very much Snake, It was pretty good."

"No problem." Said Snake with a small smile.

"Wait, What did you give Blake?" Yang asked.

"A ration of tuna."

 _"_ _She just needed tuna!?"_ The three girls shouted in their heads.

"But wait a moment, when we arrived, how did you know that Blake was in the box?" Weiss asked.

"That's because the box didn't seem to be in the same position in which I left it, it seemed that it had moved... one inch."

"Just one!?" Weiss jaw fell.

"Yep."

"Hey, talking about boxes, how about we get some and you teach us how to use them!?" Said Ruby excited.

"Sure, In fact, I like the idea of teaching someone else the art of using a cardboard box." Snake said with a big smile.

But Weiss did not like the idea. "You got to be fu-"

But before she could say the 'F' word, someone else knocked on the door. Ruby went to open it, and saw a familiar blond.

"Hey Jaune, what brings you here?"

"Hey Ruby, uh... I wanted to ask if you can return our pillows, and what's the deal with the helmet?"

"Uhh..." Before answering, she took the helmet and threw it away. And then all went and returned to Jaune with all the pillows of team JNPR.

And that's how team RWBY training using cardboard boxes would start.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And finally! Chapter 9,** **I have to be honest, this chapter was the most boring I've written, the reason why it took a little longer was because I didn't know how to start it, besides that I noticed this episodes go faster in comparision of the series, so this would already start in the arc where Volume Two begins.**

 **And also this episode works to introduce Ocelot and DD to the story.**

 **New Summary.**

 **If you notice, the Summary has been updated, and if you read it weit, in the beginning of the episode, Snake wonders what to do in Remnant, this is because in most Fanfics the main character is in Remnant and decides to fight against the Grimm and the White Fang only because he is there, there is no other definite reason, on the other hand, Snake always fought for a goal, but this goal can not be achieved in Remnant, so he must find another reason.**

 **About Ocelot.**

 **Well, if you read well, you will realize that Ocelot's appearance that I described is from MGS 5, so, he is an adult, but if you read my previous comments, you probably already knew that I was going to introduce him. In MGS5 he is 40 years old, but I want to reduce his age to at least 35 years. Also, the SAA he uses are the "Black powder" model, the ones in MGS 3. Also, his** **his attitude will be more like in MGS 5, since I feel that in the rest of his games his personality is 'false' ans in MGS 5 is the real Ocelot, although perhaps he retains a bit of his sadistic attitude.**

 **About D-Dog.**

 **Well, Many people wanted to see DD, so here they have him, so he will be part of the team RWBY+S and will be in their adventures. And since D-Dog will be in the story, I'm thinking if maybe he should act as a replacement for Zwei, and that means Zwei would only be mentioned or maybe have minor appearances in the rest of the story.**

 **Dust or Powder?**

 **I have been researching on the Internet about comparisons of Dust and Powder, and** **some say that the Dust is more powerful, even if is just a little, others that the powder is better than the Dust. And honestly I don't know what to say, my idea is that powder is better than the most common type of Dust, that is to say cheap and simple Dust, but other types of Dust are more powerful than powder, besides that Snake uses AP bullets. And because of the power and speed of the bullets, I want to believe that, unlike bullets made by Dust, powder bullets would penetrate someone's Aura, even kill someone with a shot in the head with something so simple like the M1911, maybe I'll give more details about this in the following chapters.**

 **Omakes**

 **So...** **I'm going to start adding Omakes at the end of each chapter, this as extra stories where absurd and unrealistic but very funny things happen, since, although the main story may have humor, it would be exaggerated to put on too many funny and absurd scenes, even if both RWBY and Metal Gear have it, so my final option was to put Omakes, I hope andyou enjoyed the firhe one. BTW hope you saw the reference in "Acoustic Blakey",** **I'll give you a clue, it was a CIA project.**

 **Votes for Snake's shotgun.**

 **SPAS-12 = 9**

 **M1014 = 6**

 **Remington 870 = 4**

 **Saiga 12 = 3**

 **HK CAWS = 1**

 **And for under - barrel**

 **M26 MASS = 8**

 **Masterkey = 1**

 **So, the winners are the SPAS-12 and M26, I'll be honest, I wanted the CAWS, it's a cool automatic shotgun but no one knows it, but anyway, there you have it folks, that's how democracy works.**

 **But now I'll do another survey.**

 **A )How you find this Fanfic?**

 **1 - Because I like RWBY.**

 **2 - Because I like Metal Gear.**

 **3 - Because I like both.**

 **B ) And why you liked this fanfic?**

 **Honestly, I would like to read your answers, so I hope and you respond to this small questionnaire.**

 **And without more to say, I leave you guys.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

 **Hello there! Once more I bring another chapter of Snake and RWBY Super Duper Adventures... Okay, no. But yeah, another chapter,** **This time is Chapter 10! Thank you very much to all the people who have been supporting and liking this Fanfic. We have also reached more than 200 Follows.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **Pkd:** **Well, t** **here is no explanation from Rooster Teeth about comparisons of the Dust and powdered bullets, so in my story I will make common and cheap Dust less powerful compared to gunpowdered.**

 **kerrowe:** **Sorry but no. If there's one thing I hate about MGS 5 it's the fact that the game uses fictitious weapons unlike the rest of the saga where they use real weapons like M1911 or AK47.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn:** **In fact it is a good theory, even though many people will say that Dust is more powerful, but meh.**

 **SilentXD7** : **That's too damn funny.**

 **Wombag1786** : **Well, I feel that the reference is more for Solid than for Naked, but maybe a small reference does not hurt. The idea is appreciated.**

 **Roboman : But still I like to read other's opinions.**

 **scottusa1:** **Yes, he will have all his memorys like Snake.**

 **Wandering Decade:** **Now I wanna cry.**

 **comedyfreak94:** **I'm not a big fan of GoW, sorry mate**.

 **And now... Let's continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Silence.

It was the only thing that existed at that moment. As if the time had stopped, as if there were nothing else in the Emerald Forest, only those two males, who were briefly seeing each other, because after seeing each other for the last time in years and even dying, there they were the two of them, in a world different from theirs.

Big Boss and Revolver Ocelot.

Those who were initially enemies and then friends and friendly rivals, now they were in that forest plagued by evil creatures. There were so many questions that both of them thought in their heads.

How? When? And why?

Snake was really confused, how is it that Ocelot was in Remnant? And why was he with a wolf? And why did he remain an adult?

And Ocelot was thinking the same things. He really was Boss? He looked and sounded like him but he was much younger, and he wore the uniform he wore in 1964, he even wore Boss' bandana. And why was he with a young girl who carried a huge scythe?

Ocelot was about to call him 'John', but before he could say Boss' real name, Ruby, since at that moment they both forgot that she was there, spoke, breaking the silence.

"You know him, Snake?" Asked the silver-eyed girl. For almost a minute she watched as the two stared at each other in silence. That confused her enough, did they know each other? It was what she wondered.

Snake turned to see her, for a brief moment forgetting that she existed. "Yeah, Ruby, this is Ocelot, he... is a good friend of mine." He said pointing at him with his hand, but, was he really Ocelot? How was it possible that he was here in Remnant?

And the same thing Ocelot wondered. How the hell was he there? He died in front of Solid Snake in the Bering Strait. And when he woke up, he realized he was young, at least he was back to his early 30s, and he was with DD, who years ago he had perished, but there he was, in fact it was DD who woke up Ocelot when he realized that he was in a forest, and just after he found those black and aggressive creatures.

Later he followed D-Dog, who found a young girl with a big scythe that killed that black creature, and if that was not the weirdest thing, Ocelot noticed that the moon was 'broken'. That's when he appeared.

Big Boss or a younger version of him, he seemed to be 18 years old.

"...Is it really you?" Ocelot asked as he took a few steps and approached the now young Big Boss. There he was, the man that he admired, idolized, and for which he fought to save him from that 15-year coma caused by The Patriots' nanomachines.

"Yeah... It's me, Adam. I know you must have many questions... and I know a man who can give you some answers. But now we have to leave, or more Grimm come. " Said Snake. They definitely had a lot to talk about, but this wasn't the moment or the place for a talk.

While they were talking, Ruby noticed the expression of both, as if they did not see each other in a long time. And she was really curious about their relation, and she would not hesitate to ask Snake about Ocelot and how he knows him when they return to Beacon.

"All right... I guess we'll talk later, but where are we going?" Ocelot asked, he was still confused, in a way he was asking himself if he really was Big Boss, and not some other product of that 'dark project', but even so, that didn't explain what happened to the moon, and those black creatures that vanished at the time of death.

"We'll go to Beacon Academy, there we can talk." Snake said to the now young Ocelot.

Ocelot wondered for a brief moment what this 'Beacon Academy' was, some kind of school maybe, but he nodded to what Big Boss said.

"C'mon DD." He said to DD, but he notice that the wolf was watching Snake with curiosity, Ocelot knew why, because Big Boss looked like Venom Snake, or a young version of him, but what DD saw was a young version of the real Big Boss.

DD knew Big Boss was not Venom Snake/Ahab, but it looked like him, and that's why he looked at him curiously, but even so, Snake decided to put a hand on D-Dog's head, to caress him gently, which the wolf seemed to enjoy, When seeing the act, Ruby let show a small giggle.

"You know, he looks like you, he even has a patch on his right eye." Ruby remarked, keeping her smile.

"I guess he does..." Snake showed a small smile when he saw the wolf. "All right, let's go back to Beacon." Ruby nodded, and Ocelot started following Snake and Ruby. Right now, what the four had to do was leave the forest and return to Beacon.

There was definitely a lot to talk about once they returned to Beacon.

And speaking about Beacon, Ozpin, in his office, and Glynda next to him, watched that meeting Ruby had with Ocelot, and then with Snake in his computer. Ozpin was quite interested in this new 'character', which, it seems, didn't belong to Remnant. He had already heard the name of Ocelot from Snake's mouth before. An enemy, later ally and friendly rival. Although Big Boss decided to leave certain important or personal things out of his story when he met Ozpin.

"This is certainly getting interesting..." Said Ozpin, but Glynda didn't seem to share that same curiosity. First Snake, the soldier who said he was from another world and now a man with a wolf? The world really could be strange.

"You really think it's the man Snake told us about? He could be from his world?" Glynda asked. Snake told them about Ocelot, but very little. But by the expression they both saw in him, since Snake didn't know anyone else when he arrived, that man was definitely someone he knew.

"We'll know once they've arrived, Glynda." Ozpin remarked, then he gave a sip to his coffee.

— l — l — l —

After leaving the Emerald Forest, the four took the Bullhead. Ocelot was impressed with the Bullhead, thinking at first that it was a more modern version of a V-22 Osprey. And while they were traveling Ruby asked Ocelot about his two revolvers and about DD. Ocelot gladly answered her questions, although it was rare for him that a small girl was interested in weapons, and also he told her that it was he who trained DD, after an 'acquaintance' of him (Venom Snake) rescue him when he was a puppy, because his mother died. That made Ruby sad for a moment, but she was surprised to learn that DD was not a dog, it was a wolf. She just thought it was a dog similar to a wolf.

Soon Snake, Ocelot, Ruby and DD arrived at the Beacon Academy, when the aircraft landed, the four of them got off, and Ocelot observed Beacon Academy for the first time. An Academy with a quite peculiar design, even so, he did not understand how an academy could allow people to go out there with weapons. But those doubts would be solved soon.

Snake observed Ocelot's reaction, although he didn't show it, he was sure that Ocelot was a bit intrigued by what the academy looked like, he had a similar reaction when he arrived along with the then-recent formed team RWBY, soon the four of them started walking.

"Welcome to Beacon." Said Ruby with a smile to DD and Ocelot.

"Uh, Ruby, I'll take Ocelot with Ozpin, there's something I should talk to him about." Snake said to the team leader.

For a moment she had the intention of accompanying them to Ozpin's office, but after hearing what Snake said, she understood, and nodded. Surely they had personal matters to attend to, and she understood that, more or less.

After reaching a certain point, Ruby was going to take another path to return to the dorm room.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Adam and thank you for helping me." She said with a smile, then, she turned to see DD, and began to caress him, and talk in a childish way while putting a goofy smile on her face. "And thanks to you DD, are you really a good boy, who is a good boy?"

Ocelot and Snake let out a small smile, while DD enjoyed the caresses that Ruby gave him. After that, Ruby said goodbye to them, and soon the three continued their way to Ozpin's office.

"I suppose this Ozpin is in the highest tower, isn't it?" Ocelot commented.

"That's right." Snake answered.

"And that girl... where do you know her from?"

"I woke up in the same place as you, the Emerald forest, I faced a pair of Grimm, then she and her teammates found me."

"Grimm? You mean those wolf-like things?"

"Yup."

Upon reaching the elevator, Snake, Ocelot and DD entered, but Snake still didn't activate it.

"Before goin' to talk to him, I have to tell you something. I told him who I am, where I came from and what I did, but I left certain things unmentioned." With that said, Snake put the elevator in motion.

"Something I should avoid mentioning?" Ocelot asked.

"The Shagohod, Metal Gear, my 'Phantom'... The Boss."

"He knows about...?"

"Yes."

"I guess that would make things easier."

"Yeah... Welcome to life after death by the way." Said Boss

And after saying that, soon the elevator stopped, and the door opened. Snake, Ocelot and D-Dog entered the office. Upon entering, Ocelot observed two people, a blonde woman with a cape (for some strange reason) and glasses and a man with gray hair and black suit. Ocelot guessed that the gray-haired man, who was sitting behind the desk, was Ozpin.

"John, I'm glad you didn't have any problems going to the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin to Snake, then he turned to see Ocelot. "And I suppose you must be Mr. Ocelot, right?"

"I am, but a good question would be how you know that." Ocelot asked in a calm tone, while raising an eyebrow and keeping his arms crossed.

"I have cameras in the close part of the forest to the school." Ozpin explained.

Ocelot understood what he said, but he didn't like the fact that Ozpin knew about him without knowing it, nor the way that blonde woman saw him as if he were some kind of criminal or murderer, although the latter could be debated.

Ozpin got up from his seat, but stayed behind his desk. "Well, let me introduce myself first, I'm Professor Ozpin, I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Then with his hand he pointed to Glynda, who maintained the same position, with her arms crossed. "And this is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, she is part of the Beacon staff."

"A pleasure." Goodwitch said while arranging her glasses. Although she said that, her tone of voice and expression said the opposite.

Still, it was good that Ozpin said that, otherwise Ocelot would have thought that she was his secretary (She was sometimes anyway, right?).

"Alright then, my name is Adamska, but Adam is fine, and this one here is DD." Ocelot said pointing to DD.

"Nice to meet you, DD." Said Ozpin with a small smile.

And DD barked to hear what he said, because although it didn't seem, he understood, surprising both Ozpin and Goodwitch just a little.

"Well, since we have introduced ourselves, I suppose you have many questions, since surely, like John, or Snake, you are from another world, one called 'Earth', right?" Ozpin said, while once again he sat in his chair.

Ocelot nodded, Snake had already told him that he told Ozpin many things, so it was no surprise that the Headmaster knew where he came from.

"I hope you can tell me what this world is, or why I." He stopped for a brief moment as he looked at Boss. "Why we are here."

"I will try to answer everything I can, but for now, let me tell you about this world; Remnant." Said Ozpin to Revolver Ocelot. Then, it began a long explanation that would take several minutes, but Ocelot decided to pay attention to what the Headmaster was about to say.

— l — l — l —

After returning alone to the dorm room, Ruby opened the door slowly, it was already 11 PM, because although it was Saturday, maybe the others were already asleep. However, she noticed that they were still awake, although already dressed in their pajamas.

"Ruby, where have you been? It's 11:15 at night." Said Yang, worried about her younger sister, but glad that she is back.

Ruby entered the room and closed the door. "Sorry, I was with Snake and a lot of things happened." She explained, so soon Blake and Weiss turned to see her.

Yang let out a big grin and decided to tease her little sister a little. "Oh~ So you were alone with Snake, huh?"

But Ruby didn't respond as usual, instead of blushing she kept the same expression. "Yes, we were in the lockers room until Professor Ozpin called Snake."

Yang noticed Ruby didn't blush as usual, so her grin dissapeared, she thought that it was a serious issue. "Ozpin? Did Snake get in trouble?"

"No no. Ozpin said there was someone in the Emerald Forest, so Snake and I went looking for that person." That left the three girls confused.

"A person in the forest? Ruby, did you find him? How was he?" Weiss asked, because she was a bit curious.

"He was so cool! He had two awesome black revolvers - although they looked old - and he also had a dog that was not actually a dog, it was a wolf!" She said cheerfully.

"A wolf?" Yang asked.

"And what was the name of this person, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"When I met him, he said his name was Adam." Ruby explained.

Blake froze, and she paled for a moment when she heard that name. No way was it about who she thought. No way. At least that was what she said in her mind.

"But Snake called him Ocelot. Oh, right! Snake seemed to know him." She said.

"Snake knew him?" Asked Weiss. Now that sounded more interesting. "Ruby, where is that person?"

"And where is Snake?" Blake asked.

"He and Mr. Adam are with Ozpin."

"Ocelot." Blake said.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"Let's call him Ocelot, and not Adam." Blake said, with a serious expression.

"Why? Does it remind you of some ex-boyfriend, Blakey?" Said Yang with a small grin, but Blake gave her a death glare. "Okay... nevermind."

"But then why are they with Ozpin?" Weiss demanded.

"I dunno, Snake said he had to discuss something with Ozpin." Ruby explained.

This only left the girls with more questions. They didn't expect someone who knew Snake to show up in the Academy, and since they don't know much about Snake, they wanted to know what their relationship with that man was, although of course, it was just for getting information about him.

Blake and Yang were more interested in knowing about Snake, Ruby was not so interested in her past but she was curious. And Weiss acted more like a cop investigating a crime, maybe she just didn't like her teammates keeping secrets, like one faunus girl in her team. She wanted to know how Snake became so strong.

The only thing they could do now was wait for Snake.

— l — l — l —

An hour passed, in which Ozpin explained to Ocelot the same as Snake when he arrived at his office. Ozpin told him about the world of Remnant, the Grimm, faunus, the academies, Huntsmen, Aura and Semblance, the four kingdoms. Just basic information. But even so, Ocelot seemed surprised to hear all this, because he was definitely not on Earth anymore.

After listening to Ozpin's explanation of Remnant, it was Ocelot's turn to tell his story.

Ocelot did not give many details of the first years of his life, but he began by saying that at the age of 20 he was a soldier with the rank of Major, when he met Big Boss for the first time in the Soviet Union, when at that time he used the code name Naked Snake. Ozpin and Glynda were surprised to learn that at such a young age he was already Major and had his own unit, reminding them of a certain Atlesian army General.

Ocelot continued, explaining that Snake and he knew each other as enemies, and even though they fought to the death several times, there was never a grudge, because in reality they were more like rivals than enemies. He explained that in reality he was a triple agent, working for more than one side. Another thing that shocked them was that Ocelot told them that it was he who shot Snake in the eye when he was captured and tortured by Volgin, although it was due to an accident.

Ocelot gave a brief explanation about The Philosophers, a secret group of the wealthiest, most powerful minds from the United States, the Soviet Union, and the Republic of China, formed after World War I. They established an unseen union between the three nations that lasted for several decades. He explained that The Philosophers originally sought to use their incredible resources and powerful influence to steer world history away from brutal, needless warfare. However, with the death of the last founding member in the 1930s, the organization began to spiral out of control. The raison d'être of the organization was gradually corrupted.

During this time, the Philosophers pooled their resources, totalling an estimated one hundred billion dollars, a fortune unmatched by any that preceded or followed it. This money, known as the 'Philosophers' Legacy', was used to develop entirely new forms of warfare that would dominate global affairs for decades to come; rocketry, nuclear weapons, and superhuman soldiers. But in the confusion of World War II's end, the Philosophers' Legacy was stolen by Boris Volgin, Colonel Volgin's father, and was divided and hidden in secret bank accounts

Back to the Story, Ocelot would continue explaining when the two of them, together with EVA, Major Zero, Para-Medic and Sigint would form The Patriots, after obtaining the Philosophers' Legacy, with the intention of uniting the world, although he didn't explain the origin of this intention. However, after some problems, Snake began to be used as a puppet by Zero, and fearing Big Boss's departure due to ideological differences, Zero required insurance that the group's icon remain.

Les Enfants Terribles. The Terrible Children.

That's how Liquid Snake (Eli) and Solid Snake (David) were born, the Big Boss clones, although there was a third one: Solidus Snake. That was a lot to the displeasure for Glynda and Ozpin, although Snake had already explained it, only that Ocelot told it more detailed, explaining that utilizing the latest in Analog Cloning technology and the Super Baby Method, an egg from Para-Medic or Dr. Clark's Japanese assistant was fertilized with Big Boss's DNA and transferred to the womb of EVA, who volunteered to be the surrogate mother. This success was the result of multiple attempts, with the project only having borne fruit after dozens of failures. Of the eight embryos created from the fertilized egg, six were intentionally aborted, to promote stronger growth in the remaining two.

This only made the two Professors more sick and disgusted, the idea of manipulating human life in that way. It was a sinister, sickly and even terrifying idea.

Nine months later, the Twin Snakes would have been born, and when Big Boss learned of the clones' creation, he left the Patriots in disgust. Because of this, Zero went into hiding, and renamed both himself and his organization as "Cipher."

After explaining the Les Enfants Terrible Project, Ocelot continued to talk about his life. who stayed with The Patriots (Cipher), as a spy for Snake and EVA, while maintaining his position in the Spetsnaz GRU, but because he didn't wanted to mention Diamond Dogs and their leader Venom Snake, Big Boss' Phantom, Ocelot said he participated in several wars across Africa and the Middle East throughout the 1970s and '80s including the Soviet invasion of a country called Afghanistan, acting as the GRU's lead interrogator in the region.

While that happened, Zero had disappeared from the public, and four Artificial Intelligences; AL, TR, TJ, and GW to serve as his "successors" with a fifth AI, JD, were created by a woman called Dr. Strangelove to continue carrying out Zero's plans to rule over humanity in a united world, but under the control of a single entity, where there was no individualism, but because she died, Sigint or Donald Anderson, the de-facto leader of The Patriots at the time, toke over the development of the AIs.

Years later, Solid Snake foiled Big Boss's attempted coups d'état during the Outer Heaven Uprising in 1995, and the Zanzibar Land Disturbance in 1999, the Patriots had the injured Big Boss put in a nanomachine-induced coma to preserve the Patriots' messiah, which infuriated he and EVA. As a result, they formed a plan to recover Big Boss's body from Zero's clutches.

This is where he began to talk more about Solid Snake and Liquid Snake because everything that would happen later would have to do with them. Big Boss was interested in hearing everything Solid Snake did from Ocelot's point of view, while he was in a coma.

Following the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Ocelot was scouted by U.S. Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in 1999. and joined under Liquid Snake's command. He became the unit's interrogation specialist, operating under the additional codename of "Revolver." In 2003, Ocelot and EVA became allies of Naomi Hunter, and used her adoptive brother Gray Fox to kill FOXHOUND's medical chief Dr. Clark/Para-Medic.

Before continuing, Ocelot explained who Naomi Hunter was, while Snake explained who was Frank Jaeger, better known as Gray Fox. Dr. Naomi Hunter was a geneticist who specialized in nanotechnology-based gene therapy.

Snake explained that her parents were killed during the Rhodesian Civil War by Frank Jaeger, Big Boss' most trusted Lieutenant. Frank deeply regretted this action, and after finding Naomi near the Zambezi River half-dead from starvation, subsequently adopted and raised her as a sister.

Glynda and Ozpin said nothing, but Glynda seemed to feel empathy for this woman's story.

With the help of Big Boss, Naomi emigrated to the United States with Frank, but his brother shortly thereafter ended up returning to Africa to continue fighting along with Big Boss.

And Frank Jaeger. Big Boss became acquainted with him in Mozambique after stopping him in battle, because he was a child soldier, so he saved him. Ozpin asked if it literally meant that, to which Snake replied that indeed, in some wars, children were used as soldiers. With every detail they heard, Ozpin and Glynda repudiated The Patriots and the world in which these two men came.

Since Naomi told Big Boss about some events that happened before she died, Snake told them that Gray Fox was injured when they were defeated by Solid Snake, while he was in a coma, Gray Fox was secretly recovered by The Patriots. Restored through cybernetic surgery, Fox became a guinea pig for FOXHOUND's chief medic Dr. Clark/Para-Medic and her gene therapy experiments. While Boss explained, the others could notice their disgust towards The Patriots.

Back to his story, Ocelot explained he secretly worked as U.S. President George Sears's - A.K.A. Solidus Snake - agent to incite Liquid Snake into bringing about an insurrection on Shadow Moses Island. And he killed the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, one of the founding members of The Patriots, during a supposedly botched torture session.

That's when he appeared, Solid Snake, Ocelot then challenged Solid Snake to a gunfight, but midway through the duel, his right hand was cut off by Gray Fox, and he was forced to flee.

Long story short? Liquid killed Gray Fox, Solid Snake fought Liquid and stopped his insurrection. Solid Snake became a hero, and the President (Solidus Snake) had to hide from The Patriots, but here he explained something else that surprised both professors. The use of a weapon capable of killing certain people by attacking their genetic code. It was called FoxDie, it was what killed Liquid.

Ocelot continued explaining his story, where he worked together with Solidus Snake, while using one of Liquid's arms since his was cut, and using psychotherapy, drugs, hypnosis, and nanomachines to become a mental doppelgänger with Liquid's personality within him and only manifesting it every time he and Solid Snake were in close proximity to make it look like spiritual possession.

He then met up with Solidus Snake one more time and the two formed the Sons of Liberty, comprised of the remaining members of Dead Cell and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, plotting to take over the Big Shell. Solidus planned to find and eliminate The Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them.

Ocelot then revealed that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by The Patriots and that Solidus, Dead Cell, and a 'messenger' from The Patriots, called Raiden, were merely pawns and had been part of a huge test scenario for the Patriots' new GW AI; the only part that was unscripted was the appearance of Solid Snake. Snake's appearance was actually engineered by Liquid's personality. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid's "spirit" periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plans.

Ocelot explained that the S3 Plan initially believed to have stood for the Solid Snake Simulation, a plan for create perfect soldiers like Solid Snake, but shortly after he discovered that in reality it was called Selection for Societal Sanity, in order to manipulate and censor world events and the decisions of individuals, as well as essentially mold these individuals. This left Glynda and Ozpin completely frozen. It was a sinister plan to control people. Afterwards, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one. He did this because the so-called "possessions" during the Manhattan Incident had caused an imbalance to his psyche. He then allowed Liquid's psyche to dominate his mind completely.

Following the Big Shell Incident, the Sons Of The Patriots System or SOP was developed and implemented, by which time Zero's successors, the Patriots' AIs, crafted their own will. SOP allowed state militaries and private military companies to monitor and enhance the performance of all soldiers deployed in combat via the nanomachines within their bodies.

Ozpin hearing that thought that General Ironwood would do anything to be able to have or create these 'nanomachines', by hearing what they were capable of doing.

Years later, by 2014, Ocelot, but now known as Liquid Ocelot, resurfaced to plan his insurrection against The Patriots. As the CEO of the Outer Heaven mother company, he controlled five of the largest PMCs. Using Solidus's DNA to enter the Patriots' AI network (Since hee was a perfect clone), Ocelot succeeded in taking over the SOP system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world.

He then explained that his Liquid persona planned to use a nuclear warhead to destroy The Patriots' orbital core AI so he could allegedly replace it with GW and control The Patriots and the world.

Ozpin and Glynda didn't understand when he said 'orbital core' and he explained that the satellite was in space, which confused them. Ocelot briefly explained that they used fossil fuels for vehicles, and that even man arrived to to the moon.

But in the end, Solid Snake and a doctor called Hal Emmerich, Huey's son, managed to use a computer virus to kill the AIs, ending with The Patriots, only to then fight against Solid Snake for one last time.

"...And after that, I just died, and the next thing I know is that I am in the forest." Ocelot ended his LONG explanation to both Professors.

Both remained silent, they learned more about Big Boss and the Earth. But all that information, about the Philosophers, The Patriots, Nanomachines, FoxDie, the war economy, it definitely sounded like a world that Ozpin didn't wanted for Remnant.

Glynda on one hand thought that this man was a murderer who used a lot of people, but for an objective that could be considered 'noble', to free Snake and the world from the hands of The Patriots. While Ozpin was surprised, Ocelot was a triple agent who fought for years only for one person: Big Boss. He had loyalty to him.

"But without the System, I would say that the world went to hell."

"No." Said Snake, to which all turned to see it. "Naomi explained to me that the virus only eliminates the AIs, but it would not end with all the information of the current society, thus preserving the modern society."

This took him by surprise, thinking it would be the 'wild west' again, but perhaps it was not bad for society to preserve itself in that way.

"I guess the world can start once again from zero..." Said Ocelot.

"Well Adam, that was a pretty... interesting story to listen to, although I can't say it was completely nice." Yes, Solid Snake and this 'Otacon' saved the world, but still he could not believe that these Artificial Intelligences could come to control human life and society.

"But is it true what you say? Are you really from another world?" Everyone turned to see who said that. Glynda didn't doubt the story of Snake and Ocelot, but the idea of dying and reviving was hard to believe.

Ocelot said nothing, instead, he took an object he was carrying, it was almost square, black with yellow. Snake immediately recognized that thing.

"What is that?" Ozpin asked, because he was curious about that object.

"This is an iDroid, a device developed by MSF, It works as a radio, but it also allows to project a map with the current position in real time, scan, save and transfer documents, both from computers, physical files to even discarded radio transmitters, among other things." Ocelot explained. Ozpin seemed a little impressed to see the iDroid and hear its details. It looked primitive but for everything he said it sounded like it was a very important tool.

And why would Ocelot have an iDroid? Because it was there where he archived and copied all the information about Metal Gear REX that was on the optical disc he stole, after the Shadow Moses Incident, also, he had the data of Metal Gear RAY, among other things. It was the 8.02 version. (The one used by Venom Snake was the 3.02.).

Ocelot approached Ozpin's desk and projected a high-quality image in the form of a hologram. The image showed what appeared to be several land formations with oceans. Snake was surprised to see the quality of the image, it looked like a scroll.

"What is this?" Ozpin asked.

"This is an image of Earth, our world. As you can see, this is our world and the continents that make them up. Asia, America, Africa, Oceania and Europe." While pointing with his index finger the respective continents when he mentioned them.

"Pretty impressive." Ozpin said when he saw the regions of the image. Soon after, Ozpin and Glynda had nothing else to say.

"Since we are in confidence now I must ask, do you have any idea why Boss and I are here?" Ocelot asked.

Ozpin just slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer, you two woke up in an area where there are no cameras, so it's impossible to know how you got there or why you became young." Ozpin explained, however, he remembered something else. "What is curious is that when you two arrived, it was raining briefly in the Emerald Forest."

"Rain?" Snake asked.

"That's right, it was in the same area where you woke up, and it was only for a brief moment." The Headmaster said.

"Even so, that doesn't explain anything." Said Ocelot dryly. And since Ocelot is supposed to have died first, why he came after Big Boss? It was strange. Was this world really life after death?

"I'm sorry for not having the answers you were looking for, but I can make you a proposal." Said Ozpin.

Glynda for some strange reason felt this was some kind of deja vu, as if this had happened many, many times.

"What would you think of being part of the Beacon staff? I could place you here as a teacher."

Ocelot raised an eyebrow at the words of the gray-haired man. "Really?" He said like if that was some kind of joke. "And what'd you think I could teach? I don't know anything about this world."

"I suppose you know the CQC tchnique that John has used?" Ozpin asked.

"I know it well." It was not surprising that Ocelot knew CQC, although he did not use it much, he had a lot of friendly fights with Big Boss where they used it, and he was someone who learned it fast. "I guess you want me to teach your students CQC, right?" Ozpin nodded.

It might sound stupid to tell Ocelot to teach CQC when Snake was the one who knew it best, he developed it along with The Boss. But Snake was now a student, he could not teach anything as a teacher.

"In addition, you can have a basic salary, you will be assigned a room of your own, an office, in addition to the food is free at school." Ozpin added.

It didn't sound bad. Ozpin explained to Ocelot that in the Academies they were to teach the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntress to fight against the Grimm, malign creatures that kill humans and faunus. At least it was different from child soldiers. Also, if Snake was in Beacon, then Ocelot would accept.

"I'll take the job." Said Ocelot. He had acted as an instructor before, so teaching some children what is CQC would be easy.

"I'm glad to hear it, you'll work together with Glynda in combat class." Said Ozpin with a small smile.

When Glynda heard that, she was about to protest, but she remained calm and only let out an answer. "It won't be a problem." Probably.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Miss Goodwitch." He said with a small smile. Ocelot could easily deduce that indeed, she didn't like the idea at all, but if it was Ozpin's decision and this helped the students' performance, she would not object.

"Likewise." She said, although her face didn' say the same thing.

"One more thing, you will be provided with a scroll." Ozpin said as he took a small object that looked like a cell phone. During the following minutes Ozpin explained to Ocelot what the scroll could do, and unlike Snake, he memorized everything fast.

Finally, Ozpin took a photo of him to create an identification and a bank account, in which he will deposit his payment as a Professor, which will be Lien, Remnant's currency. So, after finishing, Ocelot now had a new identity in this new world.

From now on he was Adamska Ocelot.

At least he was the one who chose his new name, unlike Snake, who Ozpin only chose his old code name.

After finishing, the four (and DD) entered the elevator, because Ozpin was planning to accompany Ocelot to his new room. And after getting to where the professors rested, Glynda retired to her own dorm room, while Ozpin took Ocelot to his. When they arrived, Ozpin used Ocelot's scroll to open the door, and when they got in, he noticed that the room was simple. It had a desk, a computer and a bed. It was the same size as a students room, the difference is that only one person would live here.

"I hope and it is to your liking. And since you are going to be a Profesor, I recommend that you learn about Remnant in the Library, also, I'll notify the rest of the staff that you will also be part of us, to avoid problems."

"Sure, Professor." Said Ocelot.

Ozpin let out a small smile. "With Ozpin will be enough, and it's better if I let you sleep, good night." And with that said, the Headmaster left. After doing that, Ocelot closed the door, leaving only him, Snake and DD.

"So, how do you feel? To re-start your life in another world." Snake asked.

"It's another opportunity to live, right? Better we take this opportunity. But even so, it is quite strange that we have come to this world, you never thought about that?"

"At first, yeah, but later I didn't give importance, but now that you are here..."

"I know, it's weird... But for now it would be better to forget it. One more thing, that man, Ozpin, can we trust him?" Ocelot asked.

"Until now, he hasn't tried anything weird, and he has believed our history without problems, but even so, I would keep an eye open." Snake suggested. He didn't feel that Ozpin was planning something against him, but the fact that he recommended him to an Atlas general to do some work for him, even if it was a good opportunity, didn't help.

"By the way, Ozpin said that here the students were in teams. What's yours?" Ocelot asked, because he was curious about the people who would be with Boss.

"Uh, well... It's called team RWBY, and it's with four girls. Ruby, the girl you met, is the team leader." Snake explained.

"Yeah, she looked a bit young, but she seems to be pretty good. Tell me, do they know about you?"

"No, only Ozpin and Glynda know who I really am. But anyway, I'm sure you'll meet them soon, they are still young, but they certainly have a lot of potential to become strong warriors." Snake said. "Well, I think that for now it will be better to rest."

"Agree, I just come back to life and I have a new job." Ocelot joked, although his face did not say it like his words.

"Yeah... And by the way... Thanks for everything you did, you and EVA, you free Frank from his pain caused by Para-Medic, let (Solid) Snake manage to finish The Patriots' AIs, and you released me from my prison. When I woke up, I looked for Zero and ended his life... but there was no resentment, no hatred." Snake said. He talked seriously, but at the same time grateful. "I just wanted to say thanks, Adam."

Ocelot only showed a small warm smile. "It's okay John... but tell me, what are you going to do? In this world without war, and without Zero or The Patriots."

This took Snake by surprise, since sometimes he thought about it, but he never found an answer. "I don't know... for now I will continue this way of life. And what about you, 'Professor'?"

"Well, for now I'll have to get used to this. I never thought that I would become a teacher of a school where they trained kids to kill soulless evil creatures." Ocelot was everything, a spy, a soldier, an instructor, an interrogator, but a teacher?

Snake let out a dry laugh. "Ha... right, well, I guess it's time to rest, we'll talk tomorrow." He said, when he was about to leave. But then Snake saw DD, who seemed to want to follow him. "You wanna come?"

DD barked, while his tail wagged, surely he had said yes.

"You know, he used to accompany your 'Phantom' in his missions against XOF and Skull Face, when he had Diamond Dogs on the coast of Africa. Surely he wants to follow you, because you remember him."

Venom Snake, his Phantom. Before Solid Snake killed him in Outer Heaven, Ocelot told him back then everything he did with Miller while he was in Zanzibar Land. "I see... don't worry, I'll take good care of him, it's the last thing I can do for Ahab."

After saying goodbye one last time, Snake and DD left, in the direction of team RWBY+S' dorm room. Snake felt that it had been a long night, and that he should rest. Now he was not alone, there was also Ocelot in Remnant, but why? How was it possible? It was quite strange, and if the two of them came to Remnant, someone or something else would have come from their own world too? Boss could not have an answer to that. For now, he should just let it go.

Soon Snake and D-Dog came to the dorm room, and when he opened the door, he noticed that the light was off, it was completely dark. Snake looked at DD and with his finger near his own lips, he wanted to say that he shouldn't do any noise, so slowly both entered, Snake believed that the girls were asleep.

Upon entering, Snake closed the door slowly, and just when he turned around, the light went on, and Snake saw his four teammates, dressed in their pajamas. They were standing there, in the middle of the room, and he could tell they were waiting for him for some reason.

"Welcome back, Naked Snake." Said Weiss with both arms crossed, calling him by his full 'name'.

"Hey there... kept you waiting, huh? Why are you standing there?" Snake asked the girls.

"We wanted to know where you were, and what is that behind you?" Yang pointed her finger at what appeared to be a tail moving from side to side behind Snake, which left the girls confused, although Ruby had a clear idea what it was.

"Oh, this? Say hi DD." Snake order the wolf and soon D-Dog showed up, standing in front of the girls, and barked twice. Yang and Weiss were a bit surprised at the wolf, especially because he was wearing an eyepatch like Snake. When Blake saw the wolf, she disappeared in a second.

"DD!" Ruby approached the wolf cheerfully, and soon began to pat his head.

"What the hell is that!?" Blake yelled from Ruby's bed, pointing her finger at DD.

"What kind of name is DD? And why you bring him?" Weiss asked, while approaching the wolf curiously. She has seen dogs up close, but a wolf?

"It's two D, it means Diamond Dog." Snake explained.

"Aww, you're a cute little thing, not as much as Zwei but you're very cute." Said Yang, and soon began to give him caresses on the head, his ears twitched. DD seemed to enjoy the attention of the girls.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling..." Weiss's expression of seriousness and curiosity soon changed to a more friendly and even childlike attitude. "...mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!?"

"I never thought that you could be like that for a dog, ice Queen." Yang said with a small grin. Even Snake and Ruby had to admit that it was weird to see her like that.

"Quiet you! Wolves are noble creatures, and this is one very cute!" Weiss answered.

"Just please keep that thing away from my belongings! Or away from this room!" Blake shouted, she didn't like dogs, but a wolf!? Those were dangerous evil beasts!... according to her.

"C'mon Blake, he won't hurt ya, he's very well trained." Said Snake to Blake.

"Oh, Snake, what happened to Ocelot?" Ruby asked, because she forgot all that after seeing DD. Soon the others paid attention, Yang and Weiss turned to see Snake. Blake was the same but she was still in Ruby's bunk.

"Oh, him? Well..." He paused for a moment while his hand was on the back of his neck. "Ozpin offered him a job as a teacher and he accepted."

This surprised everyone, they would have as a new teacher a man who was found in the forest? "What!?" The four shouted.

"Are we going to have a new teacher?" Asked Ruby.

"How is that Ozpin hired someone that fast?" Weiss said that.

"What will he teach?" Yang asked curiously.

"Snake! Take that thing out!" Shouted Blake, while DD barked at the faunus girl.

"Calm down everyone, and he's goin' to be a combat teacher along with Prof. Goodwitch. He will teach CQC."

Upon hearing this, stars formed in the eyes of Yang and Ruby. "For real!? Awesome!" Said Ruby with a big smile.

"He will teach us the same techniques you use to fight!? This is gonna be great!" Yang thought that now, combat classes would be more interesting.

"Hold on! I thought you said that you and your mentor developed it together." Weiss mentioned what Snake said the night he joined team RWBY. "Who is this man who will be our new teacher?"

Well, they would find out sooner or later, so Snake thought it was best to tell them the truth. More or less. "His name is Adamska Ocelot." He answered by saying the name that Ocelot would use in Remnant from now on. "I've known him for years, he's a good friend of mine and we've worked together from time to time." He explained.

They didn't understand the 'Work together' thing but this was a perfect opportunity to ask for more personal information about Snake.

"He knew your mentor, Snake?" Ruby asked, but at the same time, felt that she shouldn't mention her.

"Yeah..." He said in a simple tone, without sadness or happiness. "I could say that when we met, Ocelot and I were not on good terms, but then we learned to trust each other."

As Snake mentioned that, it sounded like Ocelot and Snake trusted each other, that's how the girls understood that. It was something interesting, since in addition to his mentor, Snake never mentioned any other person close to him.

"Snake... how was your mentor?" That came from Weiss. Usually she would ask in a demantant and unfriendly tone, but this time it sounded calm and nice. Even she could be nice, especially when talking about a person who already died. But Weiss, like the others, was interested in hearing about the woman who taught and trained the guy who until now had not needed to use Aura.

"Well... as I said before, she was like a mother, she taught me everything she knew about knowledge, how to fight, how to survive, about weapons and techniques." Also espionage, destruction, psychology and foreign languages but that would be weird to mention.

"What'd you mean by 'survive'?" Blake asked, curious to hear that word.

"Part of my training was to survive in the forest and the jungle, and as such, I had to fight and survive against the nature, even get my own food."

The girls were a little shocked to hear that. In none of the Academies they teach such things, survive in the nature full of Grimm?

"Hold on, what did you get for food?" Asked Ruby.

"Anything. Fruits, fish or even rabbits, frogs and snakes, anything." Snake answered with a normal expression.

"Have you eaten snakes and frogs?" Yang asked a little perturbed about that.

"Gross!" Shouted the heiress. The thought of eating that made her want to vomit.

"In fact there are some types of snakes and frogs that taste very well." Snake answered, as if it were something normal, well, it was for him.

Ruby and Blake didn't say anything, but definitely never in their life would eat a snake or a frog.

"By the way you mention your mentor it sounds like she was pretty strong." Said Blake.

Snake showed a quick little smile. "Yeah she was... She... taught me to fight the hard way. Everything I've managed to do so far... it's been thanks to her." He expressed in a somewhat sad tone, but it definitely didn't bother him to share that with his team, at least a few things.

The girls thought that, if Snake was quite skilled and intelligent to fight, his mentor should be someone quite incredible.

"She must have been a great Huntress." Said Yang trying to be nice

Not a Huntress but an exceptional soldier. The best in her times.

"She was the best, and she fought and died for what she believed." Snake said. Yes, she died for being loyal to her country and to save the world. Big Boss didn't wanted that himself, but even so, she believed in something.

"And what did she believe?" Ruby asked, curious and interested.

Snake took a brief moment to think about his answer. "She longed for a world that would be united in which people would respect each other, as opposed to remaining in constant conflict. Leaving the world as it is, by respecting the will of others and believing in one's own." Snake answered.

The girls were a little surprised to hear that. Ruby thought that was what she wanted to do as a Huntress, make a better world and be a hero. While Yang thought it was like the stories she told Ruby when she was little. Weiss thought that his mentor's wish was too much to be achieved by one person, but it was something noble. And Blake could not help thinking that this was what she wanted for the world, for humans and faunus, where the wills of others were respected.

"Listen, it's been a long night, I think it's best to rest." Snake said to the girls, to which they agreed.

They still had questions about him and even more about his mentor, besides that they wanted to ask about his scars, but maybe it was better to ask in another occasion. For now, it was best to rest.

The funny thing was that Blake slept in Ruby's bed, since she didn't wanted to go to her own bed, because of the wolf, while DD slept on the floor next to Snake's bed, and Ruby slept in Blake's bed.

— l — l — l —

 **The next day.** **Sunday. 01:30 PM.**

Ocelot was in the library of the Academy. After waking up at 8 in the morning, he immediately went to the library to start studying about Remnant, whether historical events, kingdoms, continents, important figures, anything. After all, information is important for an agent like him.

Until now everything was quite interesting and new. Dust, a source of energy in Remnant with physical properties that make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, for example in weapons. Faunus, one of the two intelligent races that inhabit Remnant, the other race being the Human race. While Faunus resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals. Ocelot read that the Faunus have received throughout the history discrimination and hatred, which led to the Faunus Rights Revolution, or Faunus War.

In addition to that, he learned more about the four kingdoms, the Great War, Aura and Semblance, the Cross Continental Transmit System, the Schnee Dust Company and its reputation, the Vytal Festival, the White Fang. All that he learned in just a few hours.

Ocelot was reading one more time about the Dust, since he was beginning to have the theory that maybe gunpowder-based weaponry and ammo is more effective due to its sheer velocity and force, since Dust is more related to the Aura, so maybe his revolvers could penetrate someone's aura with no problem, since the Single Action Army had a lot of penetrating force and damage, but the ammunition had slow velocity, this allowed the bullet to be imbedded in the body, which required a long time for the body to heal, if the resulting wound could even heal at all.

But this was an idea, if he wanted to try it he would have to shoot someone, which he wouldn't do with anyone... for now.

"Have you been here all morning?" A female voice said behind him, after noticing the pile of books on the table. Ocelot turned his head to see who it was.

"Professor Goodwitch, good morning, or good afternoon I mean." Ocelot greeted after noticing the time. "Yes, I was reading what I could find about Remnant and Vale."

"I see, I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Said the blonde, while with her index finger accommodated her glasses.

"Not at all, in fact it was already ending, then I thought about giving the school a little tour around." Adamska explained.

"I understand, even so, I wanted to recommend that it would be a good idea if you introduce yourself to the other teachers." Glynda said. Although it could sound like friendly and kind advice, she had actually come to see what he was doing, since from now on they would both teach in the same class.

"I will keep it in mind, thanks." So far, he just introduced himself to the Librarian, so that was not a bad idea. After saying that, Glynda retired.

Ocelot continued reading a little more. This time he was reading about the types of Grimm, ways to combat them and possible origins. If he was going to have to fight against this kind of things, he had to know everything about them. Until, once again, he was interrupted (not to say annoyed) by a new voice he already recognized.

"Mr. Ocelot!" Said the voice of a young girl, who came from one side, Ocelot lowered the book and turned to see, noting that it was Ruby, accompanied by three girls, one with black hair, a blonde and white hair.

"Ruby, or should I say Miss Rose, how are you?" Ocelot asked.

"Oh, right, I'm fine, Professor." Said Ruby after remembering that this man was now a teacher at Beacon. "By the way, these are my teammates." She said, looking at them.

Yang was the first person to introduce herself with a small smile. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ruby's older sister."

"My name is Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure Professor." The heiress said in a polite and refined tone. By the last name, Ocelot already knew who her family was.

And last but no least. "I'm Blake Belladonna, it's a pleasure." Said Blake to her new teacher.

"My name is Adamska Ocelot, I will be your new combat teacher." Ocelot said to the girls. They thought that the name 'Adamska' was strange, even more a human who would be called 'Ocelot' but they were not going to say it, not when he was their new teacher. "And I suppose you are the teammates that Snake mentioned to me, team RWBY, right?"

"That's right, Professor." Said Ruby with a big smile.

"He told you about us? What did he say?" Asked Weiss about that.

"Mhh... not much, he just said that you were his team and you were excellent students, good fighters and nice people." Ocelot responded with a small smile, although that response was a little exaggerated.

And of course, their responses didn't wait.

Ruby could not help but smile at those words, as she was glad to hear it. "Well, as a team leader I'm happy that he says that."

Yang brought her hand to the back of her neck, showing a big smile with a slight blush. "Hah... I feel a little embarrassed to know that Snakey says that kind of things."

Weiss could only show a small blush, while maintaining her tsudere attitude. "But of course! That dolt recognize the talent of a Schnee."

And Blake maintained a notorious blush, while looking at the floor a little embarrassed but happy to hear that. "So he said that..."

Meanwhile, Ocelot, based on the expressions of Yang and Blake, could give a little idea of what they thought about Boss, so he let out a small smile. And since Ocelot was thinking about him, where was Boss?

"And talking about him, where is Snake?" Ocelot asked the girls.

"Oh, he said he would go to Vale, he needed to do some shopping alone he said." Ruby answered.

Shopping? That was weird, even Yang and Blake though about it and made sure he didn't go out with Coco or another girl.

— l — l — l —

And what was Snake doing? Indeed he was in Vale, because he had decided to go buy parts to build a new weapon; a shotgun, while he bought more pieces to create a shotgun that would go under the barrel of his M4, so it would be easier to switch between a shotgun and a rifle. But Snake needed to do something more important, something he wanted to do for days. And what it was?

Have a drink.

That's right, even a legendary hero like Big Boss needed a break from work, although in this case was from school, and relax to drink something. While walking through Vale, he ended up finding a place called 'Crow Bar', stupid name if someone asked him, but while he could get what he wanted, he would not complain about the name.

Even if it was 1:40 PM, so the place was empty, and it was quite early for drinking alcohol, but a drink would not hurt, and apparently with his age, although he looked very young, he had no problems with the mustached bartender, so he ended up ordering a glass of Whiskey.

For days Snake has been thinking several things. About his situation in Remnant, about what to do with his new life, and then, for some reason Ocelot appears in this world. Even for someone like him, a little of alcohol would relax him.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a few steps near him, from a person who took a seat near Snake, being separated by another chair. but Snake didn't bother to turn to see him, just drank a little of his glass.

"Give me the usual." Said the man to the bartender, to which he nodded and began to prepare the drink. While the man waited, he turned to look to his right, where he saw a young man in a long-sleeved black shirt, camouflage pants and a bandana in his head. "Drowning your sorrows, kid?" The man asked.

Snake turned a little to see the man who said that. He had black spiky hair, red eyes, he wears a red, tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail and black dress pants.

Snake thought for a moment not to respond, but it didn't matter if he answered, anyway, start a conversation didn't hurt. "I was just relaxing, a drink doesn't hurt from time to time." Snake gave a dry answer. "How 'bout you, 'comrade?' " He then drank a little more of his whiskey

"I love to drink, and I think that whoever doesn't like it probably is some boring idiot." The man said, to which Snake showed a short dry laugh. "But I have other issues. Family matters." He explained. And soon he got his drink.

"By the way you say it, it sounds like that means problems." Snake commented.

"And you're not wrong, I'm goin' to see my sister, she's a bad-tempered bitch but, family is family, right?" He said to then drink from his glass. He really didn't mind talking about that kind of things, as long as it was not too much personal. And surely he would not see that boy again.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a familty, so I'm not the right person to give an opinion on that." Snake answered in a calm tone. After all, the closest thing to the term 'family' would come from his sons-clones and his mentor.

"Oh shit, sorry. But if you want I can give you my sister, so she won't be fucking me too much." The man said obviously joking with that young man.

"Thanks but I prefer to decline the offer." Snake answered. "You are a Huntsmen, right?"

"That's right boy, you're seeing one of the best Huntsmens in the world." He said with a small cocky smile, but Snake thought he was showing off. "How 'bout you? You must be a Huntsmen in training, aren't ya?"

"Yup, I'm in Beacon Academy."

"Really? I have my two nieces there, maybe you know them? Their names are Ru-" Just when he was going to say their names, he was interrupted.

"I don't talk to many people, so I really doubt that I know them." Snake answered.

Soon the whiskey in his glass was over, and he decided to take out his money to pay the bartender, Snake decided to get up from the chair and leave, it was there when the adult noticed that the boy was wearing an eye patch.

"Hey kid, before you go, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Why you wanna know?" Snake asked back.

"You don't seem to be an ordinary student, you seem to be someone more expert for your age. Or am I wrong?"

Snake was silent for a few seconds, then gave his answer. "It's Snake."

"Snake, huh? Weird name. Well, the name's Qrow, Qrow Branwen."

"Sure, and I'm the one with the weird name..." Snake answered, while that man, who introduced himself as Qrow, let out a short laugh.

Soon Snake ended up leaving the establishment with the stuff he buyed, while Qrow stayed at the bar drinking. And just after Snake left, a strange red portal began to form in the entrance of the bar, from which came a woman with black hair and red eyes.

The black-haired woman walked up to take a seat to a chair away from Qrow, being the chair that Snake used.

"You arrived earlier than usual, Raven." Said Qrow to the woman.

"Isn't normal for me to worry about my family?" Said the woman named Raven. The tone she spoke with sounded unsocial and serious, and slightly sarcastic.

"No, since we both know that you don't care about your family." Qrow answered a little angry. "Why did you wanted to talk to me in person?"

"I wanted you to answer me if Ozpin told you something about Ol' Jimmy losing his 'toys'." Raven said.

"Toys? What you mean?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"A week ago, at midnight, there was a meeting of the White Fang in one of the warehouses of the docks, where they had some stolen Atlesian Paladins. but hours later Atlesian soldiers and Jimmy's lapdog arrived."

"And? Are you sayin' that Jimmy is a careless idiot? Because I already knew that."

"What I'm telling you that he apparently hired a mercenary or agent to do his dirty work, he took down the White Fang members one by one using infiltration and some weird kind of martial art." Raven answered.

"And this is relevant because...?"

"I'm sure this mercenary is somewhere in Vale, and I'm sure Ozpin knows him, otherwise Ol 'Jimmy would never dare to hire a mercenary. If he decided to put aside his pride to hire him, then I must find him."

Qrow notice what his sister wanted to say. "You want him to join your tribe... I can't fucking believe you."

"OUR tribe, It is our home and you have forgotten it." Raven answered back.

"I'm no longer related to those murderers, and you said it yourself, Ozpin may know him, I don't know who this guy is, so you'll have to go to Beacon and ask him yourself."

Raven only gritted her teeth at her brother's response. "I won't keep wasting my time with you." Raven got up from the chair and started walking to leave the bar.

"Still don't think about going to see Yang?" Qrow asked, but he had no answer. Or rather, his response was his sister's silence. By the time Qrow turned to see Raven, she had already left. In the end he just let out a sigh and continued drinking, while thinking about what she said, about this mercenary, but he didn't care that much. But at least he already had something to tease Ironwood and Winter when he saw them again.

Meanwhile, Raven was only more interested in finding this mercenary, who seemed to have an interesting hand-to-hand combat technique and perfect infiltration skills. She wanted to meet him to see what he was capable of and see if he was worhy to join her tribe of bandits, but she knew nothing about him, she only speculated that Ozpin and that man with the bandana knew each other.

Actually, Raven only knew one thing, his name.

Snake.

 **End of Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **● Omake ●**

 **The Heiress and the cardboard box.**

Another day in Beacon Academy. It was Sunday at noon, one day after the operation "Acoustic Blakey" which proved to be a success, thanks to Snake and his secret weapon: A tuna ration.

The girls were in the dorm room, everyone doing what they always did, whether it was for entertainment or wasting time. Probably the last one. But that would not last long, because Snake soon came opening the door with force, while he shouted. "I need to show you something!"

The girls were a little frightened when they heard the sudden entrance of the only male team member.

"Why do you have to enter like that!?" Weiss shouted at Snake.

"What's up Snake? Did you bring something?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I do, i need you to follow me." Snake said to the girls which left them confused, but without saying anything, they followed him outside the dorm rooms.

Arriving outside the main building, on one side of the sidewalk, team RWBY+S reached where Snake was taking them, where they saw that there were five cardboard boxes stacked on the grass.

"Snake... what is this?" Weiss narrowed her eyes to her male teammate.

"They were going to throw them away, so I managed to keep them." Said Snake

"So why did you bring us here?" Yang asked.

"I told you yesterday that I would teach you how to use infiltration techniques using cardboard boxes, and since I found these, we can practice now." Said Snake with a big smile.

"AWESOME!" Said Ruby cheerfully.

"I guess it could be fun." Yang said with a smile.

"Maybe it's not bad to learn to use a cardboard box." Blake answered with a small smile.

Soon Snake began to give the girls a cardboard box, first Ruby, then Yang and then Blake. Snake was going to give the last one to Weiss, but she just kept her arms crossed.

"No." Weiss said coldly.

" 'No' what? Take it, Weiss." Said Snake, offering the box to the heiress.

"This is complete stupidity, I don't intend to play with cardboard boxes as if I were a baby. If I want to be a strong and skilled Huntress, I must train and study, not play with a cardboard box." She answered.

"Weiss, not only strength and study will make you stronger, sometimes this kind of things can be useful." While Snake was talking, he started to get inside the cardboard box. "A cardboard box could do much more than the most powerful weapon in the world, you just need it..."

Snake began to make a rainbow over his head with his hands. "Imagination!"

 **(A/N)**

 **(Just put "Snake Imagination" on Google.)**

"How did he do that rainbow?" Said Yang in the background, but nobody heard her.

"I don't need Imagination!" Weiss said as she tried to make a rainbow with her hands, like Snake, but it was unsuccessful. "And I don't need to use a stupid cardboard box in my life!" She shouted.

"Come on, Weiss! It will be fun." Said Ruby, trying to convince her best friend.

"No! This is ridiculous! Do whatever you want but I will not be part of this!" And after saying that, Weiss began to leave, while the rest listened to heavy footsteps provoked by her heels.

"Oh well, we can still train, but first let me tell you about the importance of cardboard boxes." Said Snake to the girls.

 **Meanwhile with Weiss...**

"Stupid Snake, stupid team, stupid cardboard boxes." Weiss muttered angrily as she continued walking towards her dorm room. After arriving, she threw herself into her bed, tired and angry at all that she considered ridiculous.

"I got to try to relax... perhaps I can drown out their childish games with a little TV." Weiss looked for the remote of the TV, and after finding it, she turned on the TV.

The first thing Weiss saw when she turned on the TV was a show with cardboard boxes on a conveyor belt in a factory.

 _"It is here that the cardboard boxes reach their final stage of assembly."_ Said the narrator. But Weiss quickly changed channels by noticing what it was.

"That was just a coincidence..." Said the heiress to herself.

The next channel that Weiss changed was about an old professor talking about an equation on a chalkboard. It looked like an interesting program, until Weiss saw and heard what that man said.

 _"_ _The equation is illustrated here by this_ _drawing of a cardboard box_ _."_ Said the oldman in the TV.

"Okay, this is becoming absurd." Weiss left eye began to twitch.

She changed the channel one more time, and began to see what appeared to be a soap opera. In the scene it showed a man and a woman talking, so she decided to see it, maybe it was about a love story, not that she was interested in that kind of things though. It seems interesting, until...

 _"I couldn't afford a present this year, so I got you this cardboard box."_ Said the man as he holds up a small cardboard box _._

 _"That's what I got you!"_ Said the woman as she also holds up a small cardboard box.

"Isn't there anything on that isn't about CARDBOARD BOXES?!" Weiss shouted and then changed the channel one more time.

 _"_ _And welcome back to Mistral Championship Boxing!"_ Said a male narrator. Weiss relaxed a little when she saw what the program was about.

"Heh-heh... I guess this is okay... I mean, this kind of things is only seen by brute and violent people like Yang, but it's not really about cardboard boxes."

And just when she said that. The fight started, between two cardboard boxes that moved against each other in the ring. TWO CARDBOARD BOXES WERE BOXING.

When Weiss saw that, she just fell silent, and the remote in her hand fell to the floor.

 **With RBYS...**

"And with all that I can say that the cardboard box is perhaps my best tool."

"Woah... it really was quite impressive what you said. Suddenly I want to create a cardboard scythe. I would call it Cardboard Rose." Said Ruby.

"Yes, it was very touching, what you said Snake." Said Blake.

Meanwhile, Yang cleaned a few tears that she let out after hearing the importance of cardboard boxes

"But with all that explained, I think it's time- Oh, look, Weiss came back." Snake turned to see the heiress, which walked to where they were.

"Hey Weiss-cream, finally you decided-" Yang tried to talk to her, but Weiss ignored her completely, she just took a cardboard box, and got into it.

"I give up, you win." Said Weiss inside the box.

The others were just confused to hear what she said, but if that meant that she would be with the rest of the team then they would not ask.

But now they could start their training as a team.

 **The End**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And there you have it folks! Chapter 10!** **I honestly can't believe that this story has gone so far, for only 10 chapters, t** **his story has received a lot of attention,** **but it is thanks to you, who continue reading this story.**

 **So, Ocelog will be a teacher, Qrow met Snake and Raven is looking for him.**

 **About Raven**

 **So, this is the first appearance of Raven, and apparently, it seems that she, like Cinder, knows Snake's existence and wants him to join her side. At the first part of this Fanfic people mentioned that Raven should be paired with Snake, and others said she should join the Harem. So maybe she'll join the Harem, but it's still too early for her to meet Snake. But I intend for Snake and Raven to have at least one fight.**

 **And it's weird that I call it Harem since until now only Yang and Blake are interested in Snake. Velvet doesn't count since she is a secondary character.**

 **Harem? Stupid idea if you ask me**

 **...It is likely what many of you would think, but instead of a single shipp, a Harem opens more opportunity. But the difference is that I don't want to make the typical 'female characters fall in love with the main character only the first time they met him' cliche. As I said, only Yang and Blake are interested in Snake right now. Weiss, although he considers him her friend, has doubts about him, altough she is the tipical tsundere. While Ruby is... being Ruby.**

 **Another thing is that I want to keep it as small as possible. So... No Pyrrha, No Nora, No Goodwitch, No Coco, etc.**

 **What I want to say is that if the girls are going to be interested in Snake, it will be for a good reason, not because he smiled at them or because he is handsome.**

 **Other MGS characters in Remnant?**

 **With the appearance of Ocelot and DD, surely many expect to see several characters from the MGSverse. In a previous episode I mentioned that I would not add any villains, since it is quite different the type of villains in comparison with RWBY and MGS. So no MGS villains.**

 **And what about the opposite?**

 **I'll be honest, I don't plan to add more MGS characters to Remnant, the truth at first I thought it would be great that Solid Snake, Sniper Wolf, Quiet, Solidus or maybe some Metal Gear Rising villains like Sam or Monsoon appear on Remnant and do... stuff but then I thought it was a bad idea.**

 **What I want is that in this story is to be focused mainly only in Snake and how he lives in Remnant**

 **Maybe, just MAYBE, I could add another character. Only one.**

 **But what I want to say is that characters like Quiet, Skullface, Kaz, Volgin, Liquid, Solid Snake, Venom Snake, etc, they WON'T appear in Remnant, they will only have mentions. So forgive me if someone wanted to see Quiet or another character.**

 **Omakes**

 **First of all, I'm glad to know that people love the first Omake, it's really fun to write these short and funny stories, which by the way, this episode is based on Spongebob's 'Idiot box' but I'm sure you've noticed.**

 **Name for the shipps?**

 **Let's play one more thing. I would like to read your ideas for the names of the shipps in which Snake appears. Obviously this will not matter in the main story, I only do it out of boredom and I want to read the ideas that you have.**

 **So, my ideas are this:**

 **Blue Rose (Ruby x Snake)**

 **White Snake (Weiss x Snake)**

 **Black Out (Blake x Snake)**

 **Naked Sun (Yang x Snake)**

 **Honestly I'm not good at names (that's why the episodes have no name) b** **ut I'd like to read your ideas, and if you wonder why "Blue Rose" is because Solid Snake at the end of MGS4 says he is a blue rose, but here we talk about Big Boss, but who cares.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

 **And hello! One more time I bring another chapter of RONOS.**

 **But before...**

 **● Thank you for the 200 Favs and 250 follows! ●**

 **Seriously I'm surprised at how good and fast this story was received, since the first chapter was very short, and still with only 10 episodes (Now 11) RONOS has many followers, and for that I thank you guys.**

 **Remember to give Follow and Favorite, especially favorite, seriously, the Follows are more than 250 but the Favs more than 200, that is very unbalanced, so give it to Favorites, please.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **kerrowe: Well I will not say it because of Spoilers but I can tell you that at the beginning they will have problems between the two of them.**

 **PanchoVilla1224: Maybe...**

 **DesnudoSerpiente: Cinder is a big NO, Winter probably not and Emerald... probably no but who knows.**

 **Wandering Decade: Yeab but that was non-canon. And about the engravings, he said that to Ruby when he meet her.**

 **Shashenka: Sound cool but i don't want Snakd to join her tribe. But he c** **an have some effect in her philosophy.**

 **TheIncrenator: Believe me, they will know soon, maybe in the following chapters...**

 **Sr. Red: Thanks for that.**

 **...**

 **Well,** **That would be all, I did not answer some that talked about Raiden or other characters because I answered at the end of the chapter.**

 **Without more to say, let's continue.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Metal Gear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

One more day in Beacon. One more day in this school. One more day in this world.

Once again the routine start again. It was Monday, so after enjoying the weekend, the students would start attending classes again, It was their duty as students and Huntsmen in training, be the protectors of the world. Although there was a difference this time.

Today was the first day of Ocelot - the man who worked as a soldier, spy and triple agent before - as a teacher at Beacon Academy, where he would teach Close Quarters Combat to the students, along with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, but he wouldn't have a problem working with her, probably. The previous day he spent most of the day reading and memorizing almost everything about Remnant, its history, kingdoms, cities, academies, and any other type of information, especially the White Fang, that terrorist organization operated by extremists faunus or the Grimm, evil creatures attracted by negative thoughts and emotions.

Now, in this morning, Revolver Ocelot was wearing the same clothes he had when he arrived at Remnant, which was a long-sleeved reddish-brown shirt, red gloves, boots with spurs and black pants. He also thought that he should buy more clothes when he had money. When he was ready, Ocelot left his room and started walking down the corridor, there was still an hour to start the classes, so it was better to start acquainting himself with the place, so he thought about going around the school and meeting the rest of the staff, and maybe eat something, since he hasn't eaten anything since he arrived.

And while Ocelot was ready to start the day, Snake was just waking up, as always, he was the first one to wake up. So, while the rest of the team was still asleep, Snake took the opportunity to enter the bathroom first and take a shower. And after showering for little more than 10 minutes, Snake came out of the bathroom, already dressed as always in the tiger-strip uniform, plus he noticed that his teammates and DD were waking up.

"Morning everyone." Snake said, as he came out of the bathroom and finished putting on his bandana on his head as everyday, as the girls were leaving the bed.

"Morning, Snakey." Said Yang with a big yawn.

"Good morning everyone." Said Weiss, and soon Ruby and Blake also began to wake up, noticing that Snake was already dressed.

"Good morning Team RWBY! And good morning to you DD!" Said Ruby to the wolf, so he barked as an answer. Ruby just smiled at that.

"You're always a early riser, huh?" Said the faunus-cat girl, still on her bed because of DD.

"Uh yes?" It's been almost two months since Snake came to Remnant and just now Blake realizes that? "It's half an hour before classes start, you better dress up."

"Yes sir!" Ruby said joking as she kept her smile. Weiss rolled her eyes when she saw Ruby's child attitude and Yang showed a smile.

Yang and Ruby were a little excited since today was the day they apparently were going to receive training about CQC. While they were excited, Weiss and Blake were not so much like them. After having dressed, team RWBY+S with D-Dog left the dorm room, and in the hallway they met with team JNPR.

"Hey guys!" Said Ruby to them. They turned to see Ruby, the team leader, and they saw behind her Weiss, Blake, Yang, Snake and... a wolf!? Everyone was surprised to see that team RWBY+S had a wolf with them.

"Woah! What is that!?" Said Nora as she approached DD.

"Oh this is DD! He is a wolf! Say hello DD!" Said Ruby to D-Dog, and he let out a bark to Nora, to which her smile grew larger, soon Pyrrha, Jaune and even Ren approached the wolf curiously, even noticing that he wore an eye patch on his right eye.

"Where did you find a wolf?" Asked Pyrrha as she looked at DD, and showed a small smile.

"He is the new teacher's mascot." Yang responded, while they saw Nora playing and caressing DD's ears.

"And the new member of team RWBYS!" Said the girl with silver eyes. Since DD would now stay with them, basically the girls and Snake could say DD was the team mascot, or even the new member.

"Unfortunately..." Blake muttered, keeping distance from the wolf.

"Wait, new teacher? What'd you mean by that?" Asked the blond team leader of JNPR.

"Beacon will have another combat teacher." Said the heiress.

"Didn't you see him yesterday? He has white hair and he was dressed a little weird, like a cowboy without the hat or something like that." Said the blonde brawler.

"We were in Vale almost all day." Pyrrha answered. At least they seemed to spend more time as a team. But they really seemed interested in this new teacher, what would he teach them? When they arrived they would know it.

"You'll know him soon, is better if we get movin'." Said Snake with a small smile to the rest, and they nodded. So soon everyone started walking, while Nora continued to see and caress DD as if she were a little girl.

And while all that was happening, Ocelot was already at the Arena, waiting for the students to arrive. He was discussing with himself in his mind how the class could begin, since he would not be alone, he would be working together with Glynda Goodwitch. And speaking about the witch, Glynda soon arrived, while keeping both arms crossed, she was walking to where Ocelot was.

"Good morning, Professor Goodwitch." Ocelot greeted to the blond teacher.

"Good morning, I see that you arrived early." Glynda answered. And as always, her tone of voice when she was speaking didn't sound friendly.

"It's my first day of work, I guess the best thing to do is to arrive early." Ocelot responding, while keeping both arms crossed.

"It's good to hear that." The 'witch' answered. "I hope you know how to act in front of the students."

"It isn't very different from train new recruits, it will be simple." Adam answered to the blonde professor.

"Since we will both teach in the same class, I assumed that it would be best for us to teach half class. I will teach combat with weapons, and you hand-to-hand combat." Glynda explained.

"I agree, so there will be no problem." Said Ocelot, while he and Glynda were watching as the students began to arrive and take a seat, among them he saw Snake and his team; team RWBY, RWBYS or RWBY+S, whatever they were called. Glynda and Ocelot waited for all the students to arrive, while some began to murmur about the man who was with Professor Goodwitch.

"Good morning children." Glynda said, and with that the students fell silent and paid attention. "Today we will continue the sparring matches between students, however, first you'll start with another type of training that you will receive from now on." After saying that, Glynda turned to see Ocelot, so he just began to take a few steps to stay a little ahead of her.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Adamska Ocelot, from now on I will be your new teacher, and I will work together with Professor Goodwitch to teach you a hand-to-hand combat technique called Close Quarters Combat or CQC." After saying that, once again the murmurs among the students began to be heard, but Ocelot kept talking. "The Close Quarters Combat, or CQC, is a close combat technique that can be used to incapacitate, let out of combat or disarm an opponent using only the body. The duty of the Academies is to teach the next generation of Hunters to fight against the Grimm, but not always your enemies will be creatures of Grimm, as a Huntsmen your duty is to keep the peace in the kingdoms, and that means you will even have to fight against other people, criminals or terrorists like the White Fang. And that means that you won't always have your weapons at your disposal or even you could loose your weapons. And that means you'll have to depend on your own bodies to fight."

Glynda was a little surprised to hear him speak, as he knew how to express himself before the students and spoke with authority, perhaps as he said, it was not very different from teaching recruits.

"Ha! Like if someone could take my weapon." Said one of the male students, and everyone turned to see him.

"Is there something you want to comment, mister...?"

"Cardin Winchester."

"Well Winchester, by the way you speak maybe you are an exceptional student and you know how to face your opponents." Said Ocelot, and soon small and short laughs were heard among the students but Cardin ignored them. "But still, this is to teach you and the other students how to fight without weapons."

"As if that were useful." Said the idiot with both arms crossed.

"Okay, if you feel you can win a fight against someone who isn't using a weapon, how about we organize a match?" Said Ocelot with a little, cocky smile, he could notice that the boy was quite arrogant, and therefore, he could make several mistakes. In a way it reminded him of himself.

"Fine by me, and who will fight against me?"

"How about... him?" Everyone turned to see where Ocelot pointed with his finger. Cardin turned to see to his left, where he saw nothing more and nothing less than the weak Jaune Arc, so he let out a laugh.

"Uh!? Me!?" The blond pointed to himself.

"Sure! This will be easy." Cardin said with a big smug smile.

"No, not him. _Him,_ Stand up please." Ocelot said, so the student stood up.

Cardin's smile and self-confidence disappeared as if it had been hit by someone with a hammer when he saw who it was. It was Snake. Ocelot had heard of the fight Snake had on Saturday - The day before he woke up in Remnant. - So he already had a clear idea of the reputation of team CRDL and its leader.

"If you want we can start in this moment, but of course, if you want you can change your mind, and stay in your seat." Said the new teacher.

Cardin already knew what would happen if he fought Snake, if he and his team couldn't beat him, let alone he could do it alone, it will be a humiliation again. Maybe after so many defeats and humiliations, he would begin to learn not to be so arrogant. His silence was his response.

"Okay, now, we'll start with the class, first, I want you to come to the Arena and form pairs with one of your teammates." After saying that, the students began to go to where the teachers were, and after a brief minute, the pairs between students were already formed.

Pyrrha was with Jaune, Nora with Ren, Weiss with Ruby and Yang with Blake. That basically left Snake alone, staying aside, along with DD. Ironically until now the other students realized that D-Dog was there, and once again the murmurs between students began about the wolf. But neither Ocelot nor Glynda bothered the presence of DD.

"First of all, we are going to organize a small match between two pairs of students. The first ones will be... Xiao Long and Belladona against... what are your names?"

"Pyrrha Nikos." She responded calmly but she noticed that her teammate was not calm.

"J-Jaune Arc." He responded somewhat nervous since he would basically have to fight hand to hand against Yang and Blake.

"All right, Nikos and Arc will fight against Xiao Long and Belladonna. In this first demonstration, both pairs will fight without using their Semblances or weapons, they will only use their hands and legs. After the fight, we will evaluate the difference between them, and I will explain how the CQC is different from any other combat style." Ocelot explained to the students, without using the mister/miss term like any other Professor in the school.

Pyrrha and Blake nodded, Jaune was just nervous because he looked at Yang and she just showed a big grin while cracking her knuckles. This was going to be bad for him, he felt it.

Ocelot began to walk to be in the middle of the students in the arena. However, as he passed Yang and Blake, he smiled a little and whispered something that only they heard. " _He_ 'll be watching, maybe you can surprise him."

Their eyes widened a little and both girls turned to see Snake, who was standing with his arms crossed next to Weiss, Ruby and DD. Soon they understood what the new professor wanted to say and a slight blush appeared on both their faces.

" _I hope that dumb looks how I fight..."_ Said the blonde brawler in her head.

 _"_ _Maybe I can impress him if I fight well..."_ Said the cat faunus in her mind too.

"Begin!" Ocelot said to the students.

Both Yang and Blake came back to reality, shocked their heads and advanced to where Pyrrha and Jaune were. Both girls were determined to win.

Yang went in the direction where Pyrrha was, and Blake where Jaune was. Blake, using her fist, tried to hit Jaune in the face. The blond barely managed to evade the attack after moving aside. A smile formed on his face to see that he managed to avoid the first attack, unfortunately, Blake took a turn and managed to kick him in the face, which sent Jaune to the ground.

Yang, on the other hand, could not use her Semblance, but that didn't mean she could not fight against the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha likewise did not need to use her Semblance to fight only with her hands. Yang and Pyrrha continued to try to hit each other, but in the first seconds they did not achieve anything, It was not until Yang decided to kick her, trying to hit her on the ankle of one of her legs. but Pyrrha managed to jump before being hit. After touching the ground, the redhead managed to hit Yang on the face, so the blonde stepped back a few steps.

Blake, after having kicked Jaune and leaving him on the floor, she went to help Yang, what the cat faunus did was to make a jump, to give the redhead a flying kick with her right leg, but Pyrrha managed to evade her by tilting her body to the back , causing Blake's foot nearly touch Pyrrha's face by a few inches. Blake fell to her feet, and placed herself next to Yang, both girls were prepared to continue fighting, while Jaune approached Pyrrha after recovering from that kick. But then...

"That's enough!"

The four looked at Ocelot, who opted to stop the fight. He began to take a few steps and stay close to them. It had been almost a minute since they started and finished the fight, it was quite short.

"It was an interesting demonstration of fighting, however, in real terms, it was a big failure from all of you." Ocelot said as he spoke to BY and JP. The four were surprised to hear that the teacher considered that they failed. Because Jaune was understandable, but he also referred to Blake, Pyrrha and Yang.

Actually Ocelot was a little surprised to see the fight, those girls moved with such agility and seemed to fight well, but even so, Ocelot thought that using a minimum effort of CQC could knock them out easily, and he thought that Snake was probably thinking the same thing.

Before anyone could complain about Ocelot's comment, he spoke again. "I will show you an example of Close Quarters Combat, and since Snake doesn't have any companion to train, he will help me with the examples." Ocelot said as he looked at Snake, with a small, slightly smug smile.

Snake just gave a sigh and walked towards Ocelot, it seemed that now he would be some kind of test dummy, and Snake knew Ocelot would probably enjoy using him as a test dummy. Snake only stayed in front of Ocelot.

"The most basic principle of the CQC is to use it to defend yourself, that is, if someone wants to attack you, you will have to respond quickly."

Ocelot said and gestured to Snake to attack and he nodded. What he did was use his leg to try to attack Ocelot, but it wasn't something serious, it was a slow movement, as part of the example. Ocelot used his hand to avoid the kick, causing Snake to lower his leg, and after having him close by, Ocelot used his arm horizontally to 'hit' Snake in the neck, causing Snake to back up a few steps.

"Of course, in a real fight the movements would not be slow, and bevause of that, you need to react faster. Now that you saw the example, I want one of you to do that with your partner, one kicks and the other counterattacks, then vice versa." Ocelot ordered them, and as such, the students began to practice with that example, while Glynda, Snake and Ocelot just watched.

— l — l — l —

 **Lunch time.**

After finishing the first class, half class with Ocelot and the other half with Goodwitch, the students went to the cafeteria to eat something and relax. But trying to relax would also come with complaint after complaint. Teams RWBY and JNPR as usual sat together, while DD was at the side of the table eating on the floor some leftovers that the cooks kindly decided to give him when Snake asked about it, although there were some students who turned to see the wolf, wondering why there was a wolf there. Soon they would have to get used to their presence though.

"Ugh I can't believe that Professor Ocelot had us doing the same thing for 20 minutes until Goodwitch told us to go back to fighting with our weapons." Weiss complained, but she, like others, would have to get used to the fact that classes would now be divided between two sections: Combat with weapons and hand-to-hand combat.

"Hey, at least you were'nt kicked in the face. "Jaune commented while looking at Blake, but she did not return the gaze. Pyrrha just patted his shoulder and Nora gave a small chuckle.

"I was angry since he said that my way of fighting was a failure." Said the blonde brawler, while she touched the food with the fork but didn't eat it.

"Well, I think it's understandable when he said that referring to Jaune." Blake said, while Jaune just said 'Hey!' on the background. "But I don't understand what we did wrong."

"I'm not surprised, Yang just threw herself at Pyrrha trying to hit her, you should have thought that before, don't you think?" Said the heiress to her blonde teammate.

"But at least I know how to fight, unlike you I'm not afraid of ruining my nails." Yang said smugly.

"It was the way you fight back then." Snake said, earning the attention of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"What'd you mean, Snake?" Asked Ruby.

"Are you saying that we fight terrible, Neky?" Said Yang, with a small scowl in her face as she saw her one-eyed teammate.

"No. As I saw it, you fought well, but compared to the CQC, it seemed more like a street fight. CQC is not only to hit your opponent, it is to know how to predict your opponent's attacks, how to disarm and subdue an enemy. It isn't just do one attack after another."

"Woah... sounds a bit complicated." Ruby admitted.

"It is... but once you train enough, your own body will adapt to the movements, as if it were something normal." Snake explained to the others. Then he had a small idea. He thought he could teach his team the basic concepts of CQC. At least that's how they would learn to fight without using weapons, since Blake and Yang seemed to have no problem, but Ruby and Weiss without their weapons were basically nothing.

For now, the day and the classes would continue normaly.

— l — l — l —

 **After school...**

So, after finishing the classes on the first day of the week, the students could take a break and relax as they liked. Although that was not the case for a certain team that everyone knows.

After finishing classes, Snake told team RWBY they would continue training their CQC, even though he is not the leader of the team, nobody opposed, only Weiss, but nobody paid any attention to her complaints. So, after finishing classes, team RWBY+S went to one of the training rooms in Beacon.

"Remind me again, why we're here?" Said Weiss to the team, while the six (Counting DD) walked down the hallway.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" Said Yang with a small grin on her face.

"Huh? No, I mean why we are here? Going to train? I would rather be resting a bit instead of training." The white-haired girl clarified after hearing Yang's weird and probably familiar comment.

"Because this is a perfect opportunity to teach you some of the basics of CQC, it isn't necessary to train it but it would be useful if you look at it. Also, the others accepted, why you keep complaining?" Said Snake in a calm and neutral tone of voice.

Weiss, angry and offended by Snake's comment, was about to respond, but soon he continued talking, interrupting her opportunity to respond.

"If you don't learn it from me you will learn it from Ocelot, there is not much difference." He said once more. And with that, Weiss said nothing. Soon the Huntsmen and the four Huntress in training arrived at the training room, which was quite large, had no windows and was illuminated by several lights that were on the ceiling. Snake, since he was the one in front when they were walking, turned to see the girls behind him, and took his knife. What he did was take it by the handle, and then turn it over, taking it by the cutting edge, offering the handle to one of the four.

"Who wants to be the first to practice? You can use this knife or even your weapons to attack me, I will try to defend myself with my hands." Snake said to the girls.

"Uh I will." Ruby said almost immediately, in a tone that showed a bit of doubt. On one hand she wanted to practice CQC and as far as she and the other girls knew, Snake was a master about it, because he and his Mentor developed it, but she felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of using a knife. After giving her answer, Ruby took Snake's knife.

"All right, don't hesitate to attack me as you want, I won't hit you but I won't be gentle with you either, okay?" Said Big Boss while he walked to the center of the circle that forms the limit of the Arena inside that training room.

"All right!" She said with a small smile that showed her enthusiasm.

After saying that, Ruby ran without using her Semblance towards Snake. Being close enough to Snake, she moved her arm forward to try to attack Snake to the stomach, a simple attack since she wasn't very good with knives. Snake managed to predict the attack easily, so with both hands he took her arm, and what he did was to stand behind her, while still holding her arm, putting it behin her back, pressing it a little to cause a slight pain. Ruby feeling that released the knife, leaving it to fall to the ground. Ruby tried to break free, but it was very difficult since Snake had her well attached from her arm.

"O-okay, I surrender, but let me go!" The team leader cried out and begged because of the pain that, although not very painful, was quite annoying.

Snake upon hearing that, released her immediately. "Right, sorry." He answered while bending down to take his knife.

"If I had used my Semblance I would have won." Ruby said as she pouted a little and rubbed her arm with her hand.

"All right then! I'm the next! And I don't need to use a knife, I'll hit you with my own fists." Said the blonde brawler with a small grin, while taking a few steps inside the circle.

"You're very confident today, Yang." Snake said to the blond girl, but it was no surprise, she was always quite confident in herself.

"I know that the other time you were holding back, I want you to fight serious this time, or I'll be angry." Yang said keeping her smile, but the tone with which she said that sounded demanding and slightly angry. Since both were in a draw (Thanks to Ozpin) Yang wanted the rematch.

While Yang entered the circle, Ruby left to go with Weiss, Blake and DD. Yang and Big Boss were on opposite sides of that circle, ready to fight.

"Fine, I won't contain myself." Said Boss while raising his two hands. Then he lowered them, and his posture changed to one that indicated he was ready to fight.

Yang showed a smug smile, and soon what she did was go to where Snake was, moving fast. Yang was ready to hit Snake with her right fist. But Snake, simply and quickly, stopped the attack. What he did was to use his left arm, to hit Yang's wrist, thus avoiding the attack. After avoiding the attack, Snake moved quickly, and bent down a little to hit Yang in the stomach using his elbow. Yang, although her Semblance allowed her to use the damage received to turn it into force, she cried out in pain, and what Snake did at that moment was to take Yang's right arm, and what he did was to twist her arm with enough force, causing her to take a flip in the air, and fall on the floor.

And all that was in less than 7 seconds. Yang fell to the floor, with her back to the ground, while Snake still kept his hands on her arm.

Yang was angry, but also surprised, always considered herself as someone strong, capable of beating anyone who wanted to fight her, that's why she liked to fight. But at that moment, Snake using CQC managed to beat her in less than 7 seconds. She could only think CQC was something incredible.

"Dammit!" The word came from Yang's mouth, as she was on the floor, while Snake still submitted her. Although she was making useless efforts to free herself. Snake did not say anything, instead he continued to twist her arm slowly. Yang could only try to move abruptly to free herself, but it was in vain.

"A-All right, you win!" Yang yelled at Snake, while she tried to break free, but her efforts were useless.

Snake released her arm, taking a few steps back. Yang tried to compose herself while still kneeling on the floor. But soon she showed a smile and quickly got up and tried to hit Snake again. But Boss once again reacted fast and took her by the wrist, placed his foot behind hers, and pushed her to one more time throw her to the ground, this one with more force.

Yang's Semblance allowed her to absorb the damage to make herself stronger, but it was difficult to use if Snake knew how and what part of the body attack, he didn't hit or kicked her, but rather tried to subdue Yang. That's why Yang's Semblance didn't work.

"Damn..." Yang said under her breath, she wasn't tired but she felt that she couldn't win like that.

"You wanna rest?" Said Snake as she saw the blonde brawler on the floor.

"No, I..." The blonde tried to get up but in the end decided to drop herself to the cold ground. "Yeah... just a little..."

"C'mon." Snake offered Yang a hand to get up, she gave a small smiled and after a few seconds she accepted his help.

"Seriously I need to learn all those crazy techniques." Yang stated as a fact, after her butt was kicked.

Snake patted Yang on the shoulder. "I learned it that way, several times my Mentor gave me a beating while we were training with CQC, but in the end that's how she and I developed." Snake stated with a small smile.

"Even so, I admit that it's something incredible." Said Blake as everyone turned to see her. "I've never seen a similar fighting style in my life."

Snake hummed before saying something. "To be honest, sometimes I think that the concept of CQC as a hand-to-hand combat technique was way ahead of its time, and in a world like this, where there are weapons of all kinds it may seem useless... or quite useful, depending on the opponent and when to use it." Snake stated as the girls listened, but in a way, Big Boss said this to himself. It was true that CQC might seem useless on some occasions against opponents with weapons such as swords or scythes, but also comm ers close combat could be useful. He was no longer on Earth, and the CQC techniques could be a great advantage for Boss.

But after thinking that through, he mentally shook his head and watched the rest of the team. "Well, who wants to be next?" He asked to RWB.

Ruby shrugged when Snake turned to see her, then he looked at Weiss, while keeping both arms crossed, as her expression clearly says 'NO', and Blake just shook her head, because she didn't wanted to be defeated like Yang.

Snake sighed whe he saw the girl's answers. "Then I guess it will be everything." It was almost 10 minutes since they arrived at the training room and in a way, although he said they would train, in the end only Snake fought with Yang and Ruby, but he didn't train with them.

"Maybe you should teach DD some CQC techniques too." Said Yang joking with a small laugh.

Ruby giggled at the idea. "It would be funny to see him use his paws to hit someone."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Said Snake and soon Yang and Ruby's giggles stopped.

"Uh... why?" Asked Ruby a little confused (like the others) before that comment.

Snake didn't respond, instead, he took his knife, and looked at the wolf. "DD, catch."

Boss said after throwing the knife into the air where the wolf was. DD jumped and managed to catch it with his mouth, while holding it by the handle, and soon positioned himself as if he were going to fight, so the wolf looked more threatening.

Yang and Ruby where surprised to see that, Weiss was shocked and Blake almost fainted when they saw that DD catched and took the knife with his mouth. Basically Snake show them that DD was trained to use a knife.

" _Just like the FOXHOUND emblem."_ Said Snake in his mind.

"That. Is. Soo. COOL!" Said Ruby with a big smile on her face.

" _Dear Monty, that evil beast knows how to use weapons!_ " Blake screamed inside her head, although in her thoughts the faunus girl exaggerated what she had just seen.

"W-why someone would train a wolf to use a knife?" Weiss said surprised and slightly terrified to see what she considered an 'adorable puppy' to look like a dangerous beast, a well-trained beast.

"Just in case." Big Boss answered, as he leaned a little and extended his hand to DD. The wolf saw this and approached, returning the knife in his hand. Big Boss and RWBY later went to the exit, returning one more time to the long hallways of the school. "Well, I guess that's all for now, see you later."

"Wait, where are you going Snake?" Ruby asked after hearing that and noticing that Snake was going to go to the opposite side of the hallway.

"I'll work a little on my weapons." Snake said, he still had to finish preparing the ammunition for his two new weapons made by him.

"Okay, we'll see you later then." Said Ruby to her male teammate. "C'mon DD."

The wolf barked and followed team RWBY. Despite having little time getting to know the girls, D-Dog quickly got used to live with them and in a way was fond of them, even with Blake although she was afraid of the canine animal.

Snake and the girls of team RWBY said goodbye, taking different paths.

— l — l — l —

 **Beacon's Armory.**

Once again, Big Boss was in the Armory, or more precisely, the room in which any student could enter to modify, improve or repair their weapons, of course, if they knew how to do it. At that time, 20 minutes since he saw for last time team RWBY, Snake was checking on his new weapons, which were a pump-action shotgun and an under-barrel shotgun for his M4, in case he needed to switch between a rifle and a shotgun quickly.

Snake was standing in front of a table with his weapons in it, and now he was working on the ammunition. Speaking of ammunition, Snake already had a special ammunition for his principal shotgun, which was incendiary ammo made of Dust. Which was not as expensive as he thought, but not so cheap. Snake was still working on normal ammo, until ...

"He-lloooo Nekyyy~!" Said a female in a sing-song voice coming from the door.

Boss turned to see at the door and the girl, where he saw a familiar blond girl standing there.

"Hey Yang? What brings you here?" Asked Snake to the girl.

"Oh y'know... I was just walkin' close by and decided to come visit you." Yang answered with a smile, although in reality she was lying, because she had the intention of being alone with Snake and now it was the perfect moment.

"Okay... well, it's a nice gesture from you." Snake answered, in a rather calm voice.

Yang kept her smile, and decided to take a chair and sit next to Snake, but giving him enough space to work. Although slowly her smile disappeared, she wanted to ask him something.

"So... that's your new weapon, huh? It has a pretty... interesting design, although I've never seen you use a melee weapon besides your knife." Said Yang. Usually she knew how to talk to a guy but at that moment she felt that the words would get stuck in her throat.

"I could say that I'm used to it, I've seen here are people with swords or things like that, but that's not my style, I wouldn't feel comfortable." Snake explained as he kept his eyes on his weapons.

Although it wasn't a bad idea to have a larger melee weapon, the idea of thinking about himself using a sword like Blake or Weiss or a scythe like Ruby made it ridiculous. It was not something for him.

"I see..." Yang replied dryly. She noticed how Snake didn't took off his eyes from his weapons and from what apparently she noticed, Snake was making his own ammunition. It was not something that drew so much her attention, but it was weird, but seeing him soo focused on his weapons reminded her of Ruby.

Once again there was silence. Yang turned to see her hands, which were together, she still felt a little nervous. But without waiting much longer, she turned to see Snake with a determined look.

"Snake, there's something I have to ask you." She said in a serious voice, and her expression was the same, she wasn't angry but she was not smiling either.

"What is it?" Snake asked, this time turning to see the blonde girl, Boss noticed that her tone of voice was more serious, so he decided to give her more attention.

"You said that... well, you never had family, right? Besides your Mentor, I mean." Snake nodded when he heard the question. "I wanted to ask you... you've never been interested in knowing who your family was? Or find them? Where were they or if at least they were alive? Or why you never meet them?"

Snake hummed, as if he was thinking his answer. "Being honest, when I was younger sometimes I thought about it, but I was never interested in knowing about a father or a mother, In fact, I never really cared about someone else." Snake answered, it's not like at that moment something like family was relevant to him.

Yang heard Snake's response, it was sad, because unlike her, he didn't even have a father, at least she had her father, Taiyang, and her younger sister Ruby, but Snake? He only had his Mentor, but she died. But still, Snake was okay with that, not exactly happy but not sad or bitter about it, in a way she envies that.

"Why you wanted to know that?" Snake asked, because he was curious to know why she wanted to ask that.

"You see... Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang explained in a sad tone of voice, while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Said Boss in sympathy.

"It was tough... Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost... she was the second. The first... was my mom."

"Then... Summer was Ruby's mother, but she was your stepmother, right?" Snake said since, that would explain why they didn't share a surname and they didn't look alike at all.

"Yup... My father wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and my uncle, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"I guess I understand why you were asking me that. You want to know where your mother is and why she left you, right?"

"That question has always been in my mind... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

Yang got up from the chair, and she got to the opposite side of the table where Snake was. She took a bullet from the incendiary ammo for Snake's shotgun, while her eyes focused on the red Dust that was showed inside the shell.

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those _burning_ _red_ eyes..."

As Yang said those last three words, Yang approached the Dust's fire bullet to Snake, which he took with his hand and like her, he saw the intense red color inside the shell. The _burning red_ color, just like Grimm eyes.

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."

"And I suppose since then you didn't try to look for your mother anymore, did you?"

"No, I still wanted to... I still WANT to know where my mother is or why she left me and my dad, but I learned that that shouldn't control me." Yang concludes, and then let out a deep breath. She remembered when she went to the Junior's Club and basically everything ended really bad... for him and his establishment.

Snake walked around the table, to approach Yang and place his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Yang, I'm sure one day you'll find her." Said Boss.

"You think so?"

"Sure... The world is small, you can meet all kinds of people, and surely when you least expect it, you will meet with your mother." Said Snake with sympathy in his voice and a small but friendly smile on his face. In a way he said it because, Big Boss didn't think he would meet his son-clone Solid Snake when he joined FOXHOUND, but even so, he told Solid Snake that he was his father in Zanzibar Land in 1999, before he was defeated by him.

Yang couldn't help but smile at those words. She felt that Snake radiated confidence, because she remembered that days ago he and Blake spoke alone in the night. About what? She didn't know, but she could understand that Snake really was someone different. And even though Yang wouldn't go around telling her personal problems to anyone, she was definitely glad to have told Snake about her mom. Yang really trusted him.

"You really are different from the rest." Yang expressed. With the word 'others' she was referring to other boys, who were only interested in her body or how beautiful she was, not on how she was in mind.

"What you mean?" Boss asked without understanding what she was referring to.

"Ohh nothing.~" She said in a sing-song voice. "Well, I guess it's time to go." Yang said one more time as she was walking to the door.

"I see, well, I'll see you later." Snake answered, and once more began to work on the ammo.

"Sure, but before I leave..." The blonde murmured and stopped at that moment, to return to where Snake was, to approach his face, and to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, which lasted long 6 seconds. When she finished and separated from him, Snake turned to see her, only to find a slight blush on the blonde's face.

"That was for listening to me." She answered, keeping that smile on her face.

"It's okay Yang, we're friends." Said Boss with a small smile.

"Yep, we are." Yang answered keeping her smile. "See you later."

And with that said, the lilac-eyed girl left the room, and Snake went back to work. While he still remembered what she had said, he felt a little sorry for her, but even so, she should continue her life. And he too. Continue his life, his new life in Remnant.

— l — l — l —

 **Team RWBY+S dorm room. 10:45 PM.**

After the training session (that in reality wasn't a training session, Big Boss just end up showing some CQC techniques to team RWBY and he beated Ruby and Yang in the process) the girls went to their room to rest a bit, after the long day. It was already night and soon they would have to go to sleep.

Yang had left for a while and then returned, but no one questioned where she had gone.

And an hour later, Snake returned.

Big Boss, after returning to the bedroom, he went to use the shower, as always, he was showering at night, since often the girls bathed in the morning, although sometimes they did it at night to prevent Weiss to monopolize the bathroom for a long time.

While Snake was in the shower, the girls were waiting for him to come out, because they wanted to continue with what they left undone the other day.

"So... why are we still here?" Said the W of team RWBY to the rest, while she was in the chair of her desk, and not in her bed.

"Just to suffer?" Said the blonde brawler with a small grin.

"No! No that, I mean why are we here waiting for Snake." Weiss clarified after hearing again Yang's weird answer.

"We said this time we would ask Snake about his scars." The teamleader stated.

"And how do you expect us to ask him?" The heiress questioned.

"Well, we'll just tell him that Blake saw Snake the other day without his shirt." Ruby said.

"No!" The cat faunus almost cried out with a big blush when she heard what Ruby said.

"Why not?" Asked Ruby.

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of pervert who likes to spy on people." Blake stated.

"It is not a lie at all..." Yang murmured witha small grin, remembering the collection of adult literature that the cat faunus had.

"So.. how do we ask him without... y'know... sound weird?" Ruby asked worried.

"We could subdue him between the four of us and take his shirt off." Yang suggested with a big grin.

"That is a terrible idea." Said the heiress.

After that comment, they heard that the water in the shower stopped, and that only meant one thing.

Snake opened the bathroom door, and he came out, as always, he wore his camouflage pants, his eye patch, his black long-sleeved combat shirt, and his bandana. When he came out, Boss noticed that the girls were already in their pajamas.

"I'm done, if someone else wants to use the bathroom." He said.

The girls were silent, while Snake went to his bed, only that while he was walking, Ruby stood in front of him, with both hands on her waist, and watching him with a scowl on her face. Although the idea of Ruby was to be intimidating, anyone would say that she actually looked adorable.

"Snake?" The leader began.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"Why are you always wearing your shirt?"

"What you mean?"

"We've never seen you without wearing your shirt."

"Well, Ruby, as much as I would like to go naked around the room, I have to keep myself dressed in front of you." He said in a calm tone of voice.

Ruby, Blake and Weiss had a slight blush at the comment, while Yang let out a short laugh.

"That's not what I mean!" Ruby yelled.

"So?" The confused soldier asked.

"Wait, Ruby, I'll take care of it." Said Yang as she approached Ruby and put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. To which Ruby nodded.

"Snake..." Said Yang.

"Yeah...?"

Then she smiled and pointed her finger at her faunus partner. "The other day Blake saw you naked and said you had many scars in your body."

And when she said that, Snake turned to see Blake.

"YANG!" The faunus cried out with a big blush in her face.

"So... you wanted to ask about my scars?" Big Boss asked.

"Yeah, sorry, but we were very curious about it." Ruby said with a nervous smile and a hand on the back of her neck. She was afraid it was a sensitive subject for Snake.

"So... How'd you get those?" Asked Yang.

"Well, it was basically during training and fights." And also one or five when he was caught and tortured in Groznyj Grad by Colonel Volgin.

"You didn't have Aura, that means the wounds were scarred." Weiss stated.

"That's right."

"So... can we see them?" Asked Yang with a big smile.

"What?"

"C'mon... We are just curious about it."

"Uhh..." Snake thought about it for a moment, though Yang was not the first blonde who wanted to see his scars. "I dunno." It was not usual for Snake to show his scars.

"I have no problem with that... I mean, if it doesn't bother you, of course." Said Blake with a small blush on her face. She had already seen his naked torso, and she was curious to see him again.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and Weiss kept herself in the same position in the chair. Arms crossed and an expression that showed that she didn't care.

Snake sighed in defeat and decided to accept. "Fine..." And with that, Snake began to take off his shirt, while the girls watched with attention as slowly his skin was showed, and therefore, his scars.

The eyes of the girls, minus Blake, widened. First of all, it couldn't be denied that Snake had a well-formed body for someone of his age, with muscles in his arms and abdominal muscle, or six-pack, in his abdomen, after all, they saw something similar when he used his sneaking suit. And between the muscles, there were scars of various sizes, on the chest, arms, shoulders, stomach and back.

Ruby blushed to see Snake, it was the first time she saw a man like that, but she couldn't stop seeing the scars, and somehow she felt bad for making Snake show them like that, and her blush slowly disappeared, and she just thought that Snake had to fight a long time before he got to Beacon. She began to feel bad.

Weiss maintained a small blush unlike the others. She couldn't deny that Snake had a good body, but she couldn't stop herself to see the scars, and she thought that some didn't seem to get caused by Grimm, although Snake admitted that he got them in fights and training, she respected that, but even so, it looked weird, to her the scars didn't attract her attention, but it was interesting to see, not in an attractive way though.

Ruby felt bad and Weiss didn't care that much, but Blake and Yang on the other hand, they looked up and down Snake's body, even with scars, They thought he looked pretty sexy that way, Yang liked his body and his scars, since she liked that kind of things, while Blake related him to her book called 'Ninjas of Love', only that now she could see better his body. And both began to feel... weird, between her legs.

It only lasted about 30 seconds, and then Snake put his shirt back on. And after putting it on he saw the RWBY girls, Ruby looked worried, Weiss kept her same expression, Blake for some reason was bleeding from her nose and Yang was making a pout of annoyance.

"Well, I hope that was all." Said Snake as he walked to his bed. On the floor, next to his bed he found DD asleep.

"Good, it's time to sleep. Goodnight everyone." Said Ruby to her team, still a little worried about Snake.

"Goodnight." And everyone answered.

Although certain blond and raven haired girls would have trouble sleeping.

— l — l — l —

...

...

...

" _Oz_."

"Goodnight Qrow."

" _Same, I thought I would call you if I discovered something about the matter that you told me to do."_

"I know, I know you've been busy doing several things, about _that_ and fighting against the Grimm in villages near Vale, but I wanted to tell you something."

 _"_ _What's about?"_

"There is a student at my school who entered at the last minute. He is a case... different from the others, he has more experience than any student."

 _"Uh-huh..._ _And why are you telling me this? You don't want me to train him, do you?"_

"No, in fact, he can fight like a first-class Huntsman, he even made the Initiation alone, killed several Beowolfs, one Ursa and even one Death Stalker. All by himself. And he didn't had his Aura unlocked then."

 _"_ _It sounds impressive... and yet you say it as if it were nothing for him."_

"Like I said, he's a special case, that's why I want to send him to a mission with you, I want you to evaluate him and tell me what you think."

 _"...Fine by me,_ _lately the attacks on the villages have been more frequent, a lilttle help wouldn't be bad though. If I have to go, I'll_ _let you k_ _now so you can send this student."_

"Thanks Qrow, and goodnight."

...

...

...

 **End of Chapter 11.**

* * *

● **Omake ●**

 **Cats and dogs.**

Another day in a world where apparently a tragedy always occurs but nobody does or says anything. But that was not the case (at the moment) for Beacon Academy. A school created to train the next generation of Huntsmen and blah blah blah you know the rest.

During that quiet day, the students were doing what any teenager would be doing, and no, it's not masturbating or playing games, well, probably it is. But they were simply resting after attending classes.

Well, all except one team: Team RWBY+S.

They were under a large tree looking at one of the big branches that it had. And why were they doing that? The answer is quite simple.

Blake was up there.

— l — l — l —

 **\- Flashback -**

The cat faunus girl was reading a new book, which she got after finishing the one she had read a few days ago, when she got inside Snake's cardboard box because she was depressed and Ruby was planning the Operation Acoustic Blakey.

As far as Blake had read, the book was about a disaster of unknown origin that affected Remnant, leaving the ecosystem damaged, even killing the Grimm, but this also affected the lives of humans, faunus and the kingdoms, and there was also a connection between the living and the dead. The name of the story was Death-.

 ***Woof!***

No, it wasn't Death Woof. It was Death Stra-.

Wait a minute...

Blake lower her book slowly, paled and scared with shock in her eyes to see where that sound came from. Then there she saw it, the most evil, wicked and cruel creature of this world, much worse than the Grimms.

D-Dog.

The wolf was in front of her just a few meters away, watching Blake with his only eye, while breathing through his mouth, with the toungue outside, his evil toungue. If it were for Blake, she would kill DD but there could be witnesses, so it was a bad idea, besides, maybe his vision was based on movement, if she stayed still, the wolf wouldn't notice her.

But the wolf barked once more.

 ***Woof!***

And that was enough for Blake to disappear quickly, leaving her book on the floor while she was on the branch of the tree. While DD, curious to see that, approached the tree.

 **\- End of the Flashback. -**

— l — l — l —

"So according to you, DD wanted to attack you and you decided to hide... up there?" Said Weiss, noting the absurdity of the situation right now.

Meanwhile, Yang was on the grass rolling while laughing like some crazy woman about the situation.

"I'm serious! That thing wanted to kill me! I could see it in his evil eyes! I mean, eye!" Blake cried out from the tree.

"Blake, you're exaggerating, DD is well trained, in fact I doubt he has seen any cat in his life, I don't think he wants to hurt you." Said Big Boss.

"Also, everyone likes DD." Said Ruby.

And when she said that, casually Nora and Jaune were walking nearby, and both turned to see the wolf.

"Hey DD! Good to see you!" Said the blond leader to the wolf, while waving his hand.

"Call me!" Nora said as she formed her hand as if it were a phone. Why she wanted a wolf to talk to her? No one would know... well, maybe Ren.

"See?" Said Ruby one more time.

"I don't care! Snake, please take him away!" Blake pleaded from the branch.

"C'mon Blake, he won't bite you, come down." Said Boss.

"NO!"

"Maybe we should call the fire department..." Said Weis as she facepalmed.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And here goes another chapter. This time it took me a lot longer, but I guess I should explain myself, if someone is going to read this and is wondering what happend.**

 **■ Why did it t** **ake so long with this episode? ■**

 **Well, surely you will be wondering why I didn't upload another chapter so soon, I will not give excuses so I'll say it fast.**

 **● Personal problems.**

 **● Occupations with my daily life.**

 **● Writer's Block.**

 **The last one is because I didn't think much about this episode, since I don't want to move forward and make it fast, or just 'Copy and paste' the RWBY episodes, because if I do that, in less than 15 chapters I would already be in Volume 5 or 4, and I want to be a little more original, tell other stories with Snake with the RWBY characters, and not the whole story of RWBY with Snake as an additional character.**

 **And as you know, at this moment the Fanfic is between the end Volume 1 and the beginning of Volume 2. I also want to change the story a little bit to make it less predictable so you the readers don't say 'This is going to happen'.**

 **■ About MGS** **Characters... again. ■**

 **And once again I'll talk about the MGS characters, and I say this because a lot of people want to see characters like Otacon or Raiden, especially Raiden, but I'm sorry, they will not have an appearance here.**

 **Why? Because I thought it had been pretty clear but I'll say it. There will be no ALIVE characters, my idea is that Remnant works as "A world after life", because in fact I will give an explanation to why Snake and Ocelot are in Remnant, but I will not say anything because Spoilers. But hey, I'm sorry if you wanted to see Raiden.**

 **■ So who will be the next character to arrive Remnant? ■**

 **Obviously I won't say who this character is, but I think he/she is a character that in my opinion deserves another chance to live, and in fact I want that thanks to this character's appearance the** **story of RWBY will change a little. So if you want, guess who this character is because it will NOT appear soon.**

 **■ I will make other Fanfictions? ■**

 **Yes, you read well, I've been thinking of ideas to make other Fanfiction Xovers, since I'd really like to make other stories besides this one, but they're just ideas.**

 **My ideas were.**

 **● Halo x RWBY.**

 **● Rainbow Six Siege x RWBY.**

 **● Another MGS** **x RWBY.**

 **● Mass Effect x RWBY.**

 **● Army of Two x RWBY.**

 **It may sound boring that all of those are Xovers with RWBY but I feel that the story with RWBY can be interesting.** **But as I said, those are ideas that I may not use soon, because for now with only one Fanfic I'm busy, maybe when this one is over.**

 **Edit: I also added Mass Effect and Army of Two because because I love Mass Effect but i hated Andromeda, fucking EA, and I also liked AoT but again, they fucked up with The Devils Cartel, and there are not so manye Xovers about RWBY x AoT.**

 **And well, thats all for now. Remember to put this story in favorite and follow!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)**

 **And hello! One more time welcome to another Episode of RONOS.**

 **I know, i know, this one took more time, but hey, it's the longest chapter ever in this story, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **kerrowe: it was a fake scar so he doesn't have it in this story.**

 **Shashenka: Glad to know that someone notice that!**

 **An Indulgent Fellow: Only Blake and Yang reacted like pervs. Ruby was worried and Weiss didn't care. And thanks.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Maybe?**

 **Mr Nail: if a had to do a Halo x RWBY I'll chose the Master Chief, since a lot of stories are about OCs or a Self insert Noble Six.**

 **Zero8000: Thanks!**

 **kpmh2001: Thank you and I hope to see it, I guess you are still busy with The Men from Onyx story. And maybe one day I'll do the R6S x RWBY.**

 **jack hopper: don't worry, there won't be such thing.**

 **Captain SteeleStag: Spongebob is a reference factory.**

 **(A/N)**

 **Well, without more to say, let's continue.**

 **Remember to give the story Follow and Favorite.**

 **Enjoy the episode.**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Beacon Academy.**

 **06:47 AM.**

It was early morning, and that means that at that time, students, teachers and basically almost any citizen in the world of Remnant was sleeping comfortably in their beds. And that also applied for team RWBY+S. After a long day, everyone was asleep.

But despite that, soon a scroll began to vibrate, indicating that someone was making a call. And this scroll belonged to Big Boss. Slowly, Boss began to wake up when he heard the sound caused by the vibration on the wooden desk. He started to get out of bed, careful not to step on DD, and after getting up, he went to take the Scroll. Boss pressed the yellow diamond-shaped button in its center to deploy the screen. When the screen appeared, he saw the name of the person who was calling.

Ozpin.

" _Who else would be..._ " Said Boss in his mind.

Boss looked at his teammates, to notice that no one was awake, and after making sure of that, he decided to leave the room in silence, leaving the door slightly open to avoid having to open it with the Scroll.

"Ozpin." Said Boss when decided to answer the call.

" _Good morning John, I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I need to ask you something, assign you a mission."_

"A mission? It's General Ironwood asking for this?" Snake questioned.

" _No, it's me who is hiring you for this mission. Recently, an acquaintance of mine has been carrying out several missions in the outskirts of Vale, fighting against Grimm to save villages, but lately the attacks have been more constant this month, a_ _t this moment it seems that a village is being attacked by Grimm,_ _so I wanted to ask you to assist him._ _And of course, I'll pay you for this."_

At least Ozpin made it clear that he would pay and didn't ask for it as 'a friend's favor'. Also, for any reason it was good to leave Beacon for a while, do some work and get paid.

"I'll handle it." Was Snake's answer.

 _"I'm glad you accepted, a Bullhead is waiting to take you to your destination, but you better hurry."_ And with that said, the call ended.

Snake did what Ozpin said and decided to hurry. He returned to the room and quietly began to put on his tiger stripe camo. However, this didn't stop a certain canine creature from realizing what Boss was doing. When Snake finished dressing in his usual uniform, he took his M4 rifle with AG36 GL, his Mk22 Hush Puppy and his M1911. And just as he was about to leave, when he opened the door Snake noticed that DD was awake, watching him while wagging his tail.

Snake thought for a moment, maybe taking him would not be a bad idea, but what would he do against the Grimm? The Grimms attacked humans and Faunus only, on rare occasions they attacked Remnant's other animals. Anyway, if he left him here, surely he would start barking and waking the girls, and Boss didn't wanted that.

"All right, c'mon..." Snake whispered and they both left, then he closed the door slowly. After doing so, Snake walked away but slowly began to hurry up to start running, followed by DD. First he went to his locker, where he took his new shotgun, he also took ammunition for it. While Snake carried his rifle on the left side of his waist, the shotgun was on his back.

Armed and prepared, Snake left the dorm rooms and went outside, it was still dark and cold, but that was not a problem for the mercenary, besides that in less than an hour it would begin to dawn. Boss hurried and headed to the docking bay, where he found the Bullhead waiting for him.

Snake and DD entered the VTOL, but not before giving a couple of soft soft with the palm of his hand to the Bullhead, near the cabin, indicating that they had already arrived. The pilots noticed this, and soon ignited the Bullhead, and the thrusters began to raise the vehicle in the air.

 _"_ _It will take us about 15 minutes to arrive."_ Said one of the two pilots through the speaker inside the Bullhead.

"Where are we going exactly?" Snake asked, while he and DD used the seats of the Aircraft.

 _"_ _To a village called Khalil, near the river."_ Said the pilot again.

It was going to be a short trip, but even so, Snake should be prepared. As far as he knew, this type of missions were assigned to second-year or higher teams in Beacon, or to more experienced Huntsmen, so he did not know why Ozpin wanted him to take care of this along with his 'acquaintance', but he was not going to complain.

Boss relaxed, and to pass the time he decided to use the Scroll to read some news from the VNN (Vale News Network), some of them were practically daily bread, attacks by White Fang, theft of Dust, preparations for the Vytal Festival. The usual.

— l — l — l —

 **14 Minutes later...**

 **Southeast side of the kingdom of Vale.**

" _We approach the village, prepare yourself."_ Said one of the pilots.

Snake stopped using the Scroll and put it again in one of his pockets. Then, he approached one of the doors of the aircraft to open it and have a view of the area he was approaching, and he decided to take a seat on the bank of the Bullhead, while his hair and bandana were waved by the wind.

It was still dark, but Snake could clearly see that the Bullhead was flying over the forest, and it was not until Boss could see wooden structures in the distance, indicating that they were approaching Khalil village, although he could also see some kind of red light, it was surely fire.

And the closer the Bullhead was, Snake could see the place better, most buildings were houses or probably stores, that's what he thought, but in the center there was a big tower with a bell, probably to alert about a Grimm attack, and near that tower, in the center of what seemed to be a square was a building similar to a church, but maybe it could be a shelter, as it was seen that unlike other wooden structures, it looked more like concrete or some more resistant material.

But Boss also noticed that there were several Beowolfs hanging around the village, looking for people, and what was worse, he could see corpses of people lying on the floor, and Boss did not have the false hope that any of them would stay alive.

" _There are too many Grimms down there, we'll have to leave you in an area far from them, but it will be safer."_ Said the other pilot, which by her voice seemed to be a woman.

Unfortunately, the female pilot did not exaggerate with 'far' of the Grimm, because after moving away from the village, he went to the outskirts, in a clearing in the forest, descended enough so that Big Boss could go down.

" _Once you have finished, call the Headmaster and we'll pick you up."_ Said the female pilot again.

Just as they were close to the ground, Snake indicated to DD with his hand for both of them to come down. So both left the Bullhead, while the vehicle began to rise.

 _"Be careful down there, kid."_ Said the male pilot.

The Bullhead began to retreat, Snake did not know where it was going, maybe to Beacon, but he did not care about that. Another thing, he noticed that there was no one fighting the Grimm, that mean Ozpin's acquaintance had not yet arrived, for now, he and DD would take care of everything.

 **[** **Play: Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Vista Mansion.]**

"Let's move DD, quietly." Said Boss to his buddy, and soon the two began to move.

So, Snake and D-Dog began to move, jogging with careful to where the village was once again, and in less than 2 minutes they were already arriving at the village, they were in what appeared to be the main entrance.

'Welcome to Khalil.' It said the sign made of wood on top of the main entrance.

Snake and DD continued walking, entering the village, and seeing the sad scene they both saw. It was not the first time that Big Boss saw dead people, several times in Africa and the Middle East he came to see similar things, but all were caused by humans, instead this was caused by Grimm. Snake could see the corpses of some of the disemboweled people of the village, without one or two limbs, or some with the stomach open, revealing the entrails of the dead people, making it clear how cruel and strong the Grimm could be, but Big Boss remained calm and cool.

Both human and canine continued advancing in the direction of the center of the village, Big Boss took his shotgun, and continued advancing, carefully and slowly, checking the corners and the roofs of the houses. It was not until Snake began to hear growls several meters away from his position, Snake continued advancing, a little faster but cautiously, to get to where a house was. He clung to the wall, and carefully peeked around the corner.

There, Big Boss saw at least three Beowolfs, prowling the area. Snake knew that it would be difficult to evade them, because his mission is to kill the Grimm in the village and save the villagers, it was not an infiltration mission to which he is used to do, so he would have to attract them in some way and then kill them, and fortunately for that, Big Boss had DD on his side.

 **[Music ends here.]**

"Bark." Boss ordered him.

And as Boss said, D-Dog started doing it. The wolf began to bark repeatedly, while Big Boss watched from the corner of the house as the three Beowolfs began to approach. And just when they were close enough, Snake tossed a Flashbang, however, it was not a simple Flashbag, days ago, Snake decided to create new Flashbangs for his arsenal, which caused more detonations. The new ones that Snake had were **9-Bangs** , a Flashbang grenade that caused 8 more detonations after the first one exploded. After Snake threw the 9-Bang Flashbang, the grenade began to detonate, releasing nine detonations, causing an effect on the Grimm, leaving the four dark creatures blinded and confused for a brief moment.

Snake took this opportunity and took his shotgun, the **SPAS-12** , with a red dot reflex sight and quickly moved to shoot the first Grimm that Boss had in front of him, Snake approached close enough and pointed at the head and pulled the trigger.

At that distance of less than 2 meters, plus the power of the shotgun and the ammunition, it was enough to penetrate the skull/mask of the Beowolf and kill it. Similarly, Snake approached the second Beowolf, shooting it at the head, and then the third, firing for the third time.

The Beowolfs fell to the ground, and their bodies soon began to disappear.

"Nice job DD." Said Boss. To which D-Dog barked.

Boss and DD continued to advance towards the square, this time faster without caring if they found any other Grimm, Boss would simply kill them.

Soon Big Boss and DD approached the square, where it was (what Snake supposed it was) a shelter used by the locals. But as they approached, both Snake and DD saw that it was there where more people died, Snake could count at least 9 people who died at the hands of the Grimm, not counting the ones he saw before approaching the square. Even so, some torches illuminate some dark areas that were in the square.

Big Boss could notice that some of the dead bodys had swords and spears with them. Surely they were trying to defend the people who fled to the shelter. And although they tried to defend the people, they themselves died.

But it was strange, the Grimm were gone, maybe they went to look for more people around. At least, that's what he thought. DD started barking towards the roof of the shelter, and Snake quickly looked in the same direction. There he saw a Beowolf who had jumped from the roof to the ground. Snake jumped and rolled back, thus avoiding the attack.

Snake grabbed his rifle and knelt, positioning himself to shoot, while the Beowolf roared and ran to attack Big Boss. Boss squeezed the M4 trigger, and started firing the AP (Armor Piercing) bullets. Seven bullets were enough for the Beowolf to fall to the dead ground, and begin to disappear.

Snake couldn't help but show a small smile when he saw the result of the AP bullets, it was a big difference, unlike the normal bullets, which took between fifteen and twenty bullets to kill a simple Beowolf, this was definitely a big progress.

But back to work, Snake, after verifying that the area was clear, approached the door of that building in front of him, which as it had been said before, looked like a church, but fortified, even the doors, although made of wood, seemed to be thick and also had parts covered with iron. It was only a few seconds for one of the doors to open, after Snake knock it.

"Quick! Get in!" Said a male voice inside the shelter.

Soon Big Boss and DD entered, and the door closed once more. There, Boss noticed that there were several dozen people inside, but what surprised him a little was that they were all faunus. This was a faunus village. Now that he remembered, Weiss once said that outside the kingdoms there were several villages, which almost all belonged to Faunus.

"You must be the Hunter Vale have sent to help us." Said a man with gray hair, something, who seemed to be in his 50s, with simple clothes, glasses, and dog ears.

"Yeah but it's not just me, someone else should have come, but I haven't seen him." Boss answered. Where was this person that Ozpin had mentioned? Who knows, maybe he had already arrived and died, anyway, Snake and DD were alone.

"We haven't seen anyone else, you are the only one who has come." He explained. "I'm the leader of the Khalil village, Shay Redsan, and I thank you for coming." Said the man who introduced himself as Shay.

"Thank him for coming!?" Shouted a young faunus in his mid 20s, with brown hair and horns similar to those of a bull. "If this human had come faster, our people wouldn't have to die at the hands of those monsters!"

It was not entirely true, a Grimm attack it always going to leave victims, even if Big Boss or anyone else had arrived as quickly as possible, there would be dead, after all, the Grimm attacked the moment when everyone was sleeping. But Big Boss was not going to argue with the young faunus.

"The help arrived, and now we just have to wait for the Huntsman to handle it." Said Shay to the faunus, and then he turned to see Snake. "You will help us... right...?" The village chief asked, his voice was a little doubtful.

Snake noticed this, and turned to see the other people. Some faunus gave him odd looks, while others were busy comforting their relatives, including children. Others were busy crying, probably because of the loss of a loved one when the attack occurred. Maybe he could understand a little about the looks. He was a human, they were faunus... basically they thought that Boss would abandon them to their fate.

But he can't do such a thing.

"No problem... for now I'll take care of the Grimm in the village, you and your people stay here." Boss said he said in a calm but serious tone of voice.

"Wait!" Said Shay to go for a moment to pick up something, and then return, to hand it to Boss. "Here, surely you'll find it useful if you put it to good use."

What the village chief gave to Big Boss was three jars of Red sap. Definitely that would be very helpful to attract and get rid of the remaining Grimm. Snake nodded and took the jars.

"Gotcha." Said Boss to the faunus.

"Thank you very much." Said the village chief. Even some faunus let out a sigh of relief when they heard the words of the young man with a bandana and an eyepatch.

"Keep the door closed, I'll come back when I'm finished." Boss ordered Shay, while the faunus opened the door for the mercenary to leave.

"Good luck, young man." Shay said to Snake for the last time.

Snake, followed by DD, left the shelter, listening to the door being locked and secured behind them. They still had work to do, and there were still many Grimm that Boss must kill.

Snake looked at the sky, noticing that the dark sky was beginning to turn blue, this clearly indicated that it was already dawning, he supposed that after this mission he would return to Beacon Academy and continue the classes. Too boring for him.

Snake moved away from the shelter, staying on the opposite side of the square, as he had planned to use Red Sap to attract the remaining Grimm and kill them with grenades.

" _Once I get to Beacon, i need to remember to start making C4..."_ Said Snake in his mind.

The mercenary took position, hiding behind a corner of one of the structures, along with DD. He prepared his arm, and began throwing the jars near the center of the square, but each jar ended up approximately 3 meters away from another one, so that it would not come together. After throwing all three, Boss waited for the Grimm to approach. He just hoped that the sap would not need to be covering a racist coward for it to take effect.

But for Boss' luck, the Grimm came, all were Beowolfs, of various sizes, and among them two Alphas. They all were smelling to where the jars filled with Red Sap fell. Snake counted at least 12 Beowulf's, they were too many, but he prepared to put an end to them.

Snake prepared a fragmentation grenade **M-67** , which was filled with fire Dust. Snake took out the pin and threw the first grenade, then the second, and then the third, each one where there was a group of Beowolfs. The grenades touched the ground and rolled for a brief second, which the Beowolfs noticed, but it was late for them when they could react.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Three Three explosions in a row were heard, the grenades let loose a big and powerful explosion thanks to the fire Dust, in addition to the hot shards that crossed the bodies of the Beowolfs when it exploded, killing them at that moment.

Snake poked his head out of the corner of the structure to see what he had caused. The Beowolfs, or what was left of them, began to disappear, while three large holes that gave off smoke were left in the square. His work was finished.

That's what he thought.

Snake advanced to where the Beowolfs were, approaching the small craters that his grenades had caused. It had been simple, and Boss thought that the red sap really was very useful, maybe he should start using it as a throwing weapon.

Although Boss soon stopped thinking that kind of thing, and became alert, as Snake began to hear something approaching, it was a strange sound, but it was something he recognized, it was as if it was the sound of... a snake... and a big one...

Snake took his SPAS-12, and pointed with it to his surroundings, because he did not know where this Grimm could appear, so he was watching everywhere. But by the sound, Boss could deduce that it was getting closer and closer. Soon DD started barking behind them, to a wooden structure that was intact after Grimm's first attack.

But that was not for a long time, because suddenly, as if something had hit it with too much violence, the structure collapsed, and several of its materials fell to the ground, and some of the wood flew out. Boss used his arms and the shotgun to cover his face against the pieces of debris that flew out. The dust in the air covered what was once a house. But between the dust in the air, there was something there, and Boss could see it. He could see a pair of red eyes watching him, while a hiss was heard.

The dust gradually dissolved, and that shadow began to reveal itself, showing itself to be a Grimm, but not just any one.

It was a King Taijitu.

Boss saw the giant snake, It was the first time he saw a King Taijitu and really big snake, but it was not so surprising, since he already read about the King Taijitus before. But even so, this would be his first battle with one. The black snake looked at Boss as if he were an easy prey, a mouse in a cage with a snake in it. But Boss maintained his position, and was willing to fight against the Grimm.

After all, he was the _Snake Eater._

 **[** **Play: Metal Gear Solid 5 OST - Metallic Archaea.]**

"Get away DD!" Boss said to the wolf, while he began to use his SPAS-12, began to shoot the snake-like Grimm to the body, close to the head, but because of the distance and because of how big the Grimm was, and therefore of its thick skin, it did not seem to have any effect. The Grimm prepared to attack, using its head, and opening its mouth to try to atack Boss and bite him using its big, sharp fangs.

At the moment when the King Taijitu tried to attack him with its head, Boss rolled to the side and pointed at the black snake with his SPAS-12, shoting it in the face, this time taking advantage of being close to the Grimm. Even though Boss shot it in the face, this didn' caused enough damage to the Grimm, but it did make it angry.

How angry? Well basically Boss was fighting against one half of the Taijitu, but soon the other side began to show - the white side. Now both side of the snakes were ready to attack Big Boss. Naked Snake took his M4, and prepared to shoot with the grenade launcher to any of the heads that could tried to attack Boss but he had to be careful, or the King Taijitu could surround and trap him. The the 9-Bangs could only work with one head of the snake, but the other one could surely continue fighting without problems.

The white head of the Taijitu moved quickly forward, opening its jaw to bite and eat Boss. But he quickly used the grenade launcher, shooting the grenade in the direction of the mouth, causing it to hit and explode inside the mouth, letting out a large trail of smoke after the explosion. Snake listened the cry of pain of the white head, while the black head took this opportunity to attack Big Boss. Big Boss jumped and rolled to one side, causing the black part of King Taijitu to crash into another house, which was behind Big Boss. After crashing, the black snake shattered the structure, while the white snake still seemed stunned by the fire Dust's grenade.

Naked Snake took this opportunity and put another 40 mm grenade in the AG36 GL, while thinking a plan to kill the King Taijitu, and maybe he had an idea that would help him a lot. A pretty simple trick but quite useful.

However, the black head did not get any damage, so it recovered soon and one more time it looked at Big Boss, but this time, Big Boss opted to use a Flashbang, so he throw it against the face of the Taijitu. At the time of bouncig against the head of the black snake, the grenade exploded, letting out a blinding light and a sound that left the snake in a daze, after the first detonation, which was the most powerful, there were eight more detonations, one after the other. The white head began to recover, but the black fell to the ground, dazed and blinded. Boss took this opportunity and decided to do the same thing he did with the Death Stalker in his Initiation. Snake ran to the black head of the Taijitu, and taking his knife with one hand and a grenade with the other, Snake stabbed his knife in one of the red eyes of the snakes. Boss removed the pin from the grenade and inserted it into the wound in the eye, then Boss ran away to avoid being hit by the explosion. And at the same time as he was moving away from the black side of the Taijitu, Boss shot the grenade launcher once more against the white side.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Both heads exploded, literally, almost at the same time. What remained of the body that united both snakes fell to the ground, while where the heads were only smoke, and the body of King Taijitu soon began to disappear slowly.

 **[Music ends here.]**

The battle had come to an end, and Snake once again managed to eliminate the Grimm without using a Semblance, and if he thought about it in a certain way, he was not using Aura at that moment to defend himself. He had only used his mind and hability. After finishing, D-Dog returned to where Snake was.

"That's the biggest snake I've killed... And I won't be able to eat it..." Said Snake for himself in a slightly disappointed tone of voice. Boss really felt that it was a bit sad not being able to taste the Grimm's flavor. He was curious about how the dark creatures taste.

"Well well... that was a quite entertaining show, although I could have done it better and faster, though..."

A mysterious and masculine voice spoke a few meters behind Big Boss, so when he heard it he turned around to see who it was, and to his surprise, it was someone he already knew before, when he was in the city of Vale.

"Hey there kiddo, didn't expected to see you again, less alone here."

"Qrow... right?" Said Boss trying to remember his name. Who the hell was named as a crow? But thinking about it, he was now called Naked Snake.

"Damn right you are, I didn't expect you to be the student Oz would send." Said Qrow as he began to walk to approach Snake while holding his sword; Harbinger.

"Where have you been? I had to take care of the Grimm by myself." Although Snake said that, in fact he was not complaining or was angry about it.

"I had to deal with a pack of Beowolfs when I came here, then I started listening to some explosions." The black-haired man explained. "But even so, it doesn't seem that you were in trouble, you even managed to kill a King Taijitu, not many manage to do it alone, much less that fast."

"Not bad for a first time, I guess." Boss replied.

The Mercenary and the Huntsmen, while they were having that conversation, went to the shelter in the middle of the square, where Snake knocked on the door, to tell the people inside that it was over and that they could come out.

Upon leaving the shelter, the villagers saw the sad and horrible situation in which their village was, some structures - most were houses - were destroyed, and the bodies of several villagers who tried to fight the Grimm were on the floor, dead. Some could not contain themselves and began to cry. It was a pretty sad sight, but there was nothing Snake or Qrow could do.

In the end the village chief thanked Snake and Qrow for helping the village, even if Qrow had arrived late. There was nothing else to do, the villagers would have to take care of rebuilding their village, and burying their relatives, while they also waited for help from the Vale hospital to care for the injured. So in the end, Snake, D-Dog and Qrow left the village, as they headed to the main entrance to return to the forest and take a Bullhead. While both walked in silence, Snake looked at the time in his Scroll, while Qrow drank from his flask.

The time was 08:29 AM.

While traveling from Beacon to the village and fighting the Grimms, an hour and several minutes had passed, and that meant that classes were going to start in an hour, much to Big Boss' boredom.

"So, where's your team?" Qrow asked, while using his Scroll to send a message to the Bullhead pilots who use it to arrive. "You're not goin' to tell me that the dog is your team, is he?"

"He is my buddy, but the rest of the team surely are still asleep in Beacon, maybe they already woke up. I dunno." Snake replied. Since the first days he had to wake up the girls, although in the following weeks that did not happen anymore, at least with Blake and Weiss, while Ruby and Yang were still sleeping.

Qrow thought for a moment, if Snake had a team, why they didn't come with him? Why coming alone? And why Ozpin saw something special in him? Sure, he managed to kill several Beowolfs and kill a King Taijitu alone but even so, he had his doubts about this Huntsmen-in-training.

The two of them arrived at a clearing in the forest, and soon a Bullhead appeared and began to descend so both of them could get aboard.

"C'mon, the Bullhead will drop you off at Beacon before it get to Vale." The old crow said, while along with Snake and the wolf got on the aircraft and took a seat.

"That's good..." Boss said slightly sarcastic under his breath.

The Bullhead began to gain altitude, moving away from the ground to begin heading towards the Academy. And while all that was happening, Snake wondered what team RWBY was doing right now. He did not think much if they would worry if he was not in the dorm room that morning, surely it would not be important, besides, he would arrive in time for classes.

— l — l — l —

 **Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy...**

While Snake was working outside around the Kingdom, the girls were sleeping, but soon they started waking up, since they would have classes in an hour, and that meant putting on the uniform. And since the four did not plan to share the bathroom to get dressed, their only option was to throw Snake out of the room.

But then the silver-eyed girl noticed something strange.

"Wait a moment... where is Snake?" Ruby asked, seeing the empty bed without her teammater. And soon the other girls looked at Snake's bed.

"DD is not here either." Said Weiss, while she could hear Blake's sigh of relief.

"Maybe he went to get the breakfast." Yang suggested as she took her school uniform to put it on.

It was a probability, but it was quite strange, since Snake was always the first one of the team to wake up and then wake up the rest of the team. Then Ruby thought of something at that moment.

"Guys... And what if Snake is angry?" Asked the team leader, with a slightly sad tone of voice and worried expression.

"What you mean Rubes?" Asked Yang. She like Weiss and Blake were confused about what Ruby said.

"I mean... yesterday we made him show us his scars... what if he got angry at us for havin' forced him to show them? What if he ended up remembering bad things?"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been bad if certain people had not been drooling when they saw him half-naked." Weiss said while she looked at Yang and Blake with a scowl. Maybe Ruby and Snake did not notice them but Weiss saw that both girls looked like perverts when they were looking at Snake's torso the last night. Even so, Weiss did not say that to defend Snake, only to emphasize that Yang and Blake have a rather lustful mentality.

And both girls had a big blush on their faces when they heard Weiss' accusation, and they couldn't believe they had been so obvious.

"H-hold on! Snake said he got them while he was trainin'." Yang said with a blush, although she did not deny that she was drooling - not literally - when she saw Snake's torso.

"T-that's right! Also, Snake doesn't seem to be the kind of person who gets angry about things like that." Blake answered, and like Yang, she did not deny that she was feeling her body hotter when she saw her half-naked teammate.

Ruby, without paying much attention to what Weiss was talking about, spoke again. "But still... what if those bring him back bad memories? Or sad memories? Things that may remind him of his Mentor..."

At that time, Yang and Blake understood what Ruby wanted to say. While Ruby, yesterday felt bad for Snake to see his torso and Weiss only understood that Snake endured difficult situations, Blake and Yang were just enjoying seeing his body. But now that they thought about it, they began to feel bad and began to regret it in their minds. Both thought the best thing was to apologize.

"Look Rubes, maybe you're right, when we find Snake in classes, we'll tell him we sorry, okay?" Yang said as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, to try to cheer her up a bit. "Like Blake said, Snake doesn't seem to be someone who gets angry easily, so there'll be no problem." She was telling her younger sister while giving her a thumbs up.

That was enough for Ruby to recover her usual smile. "You're right, Yang, we'll apologize to him."

And after saying that, the RWBY girls started putting on their school uniforms, while everyone - except Weiss - was thinking about how to apologize to their one-eyed teammate. But what they did not know was that they wouldn't see Snake for the rest of the day, since he wasn't even in Beacon Academy.

— l — l — l —

 **Back to Snake, Qrow and DD...**

 **08:45 Am.**

A brief time passed since they took the Bullhead to return to civilization, Snake thought it would be a calm and quiet trip until Qrow started talking, mainly asking about Snake's full name and where he came from, so without any other way out, he told him the 'true', begining to explain that he had no family and did not come from any of the four kingdoms, with the last think Snake said, Qrow felt identified with the young student, but then Snake said his new 'Remnantian' name, to which Qrow could not help but laugh.

"Hahaha! I can't fucking believe it!" Qrow said still laughing after Snake told him his full name; Naked Snake. Qrow didn't buy it so he ended up showing his ID in the Scroll, and when he saw that, he started to laugh.

Snake had already got used to that kind of reaction, so he just rolled his eye and ignored him, while slowly Qrow calmed down. After calming down, Qrow drank his flask with 'special water'. He offered the flask to Big Boss to drink it a little but he refused, a little alcohol did not hurt, but he preferred to do it in moments of rest, not when he worked or had just finished his mission.

"So tell me, how'd you end up in Beacon?" Asked Qrow.

"I arrived the night in which the new students had done the Initiation, I was in the Emerald Forest near Beacon, Ozpin saw me and send a newly formed first year team to find me, then Ozpin offered me the opportunity to stay in Beacon, and I accept it."

"And just like that? You did your Initiation after the others did it, but Ozpin basically had already made you a Beacon student." Qrow raised an eyebrow at that explanation, since Ozpin did not follow the rules he had created for his own school. And even so he had faith that Snake would complete his Initiation. Alone. Even Qrow saw Snake's fighting, which was quite different from what he had seen, since Snake did not use any weapon like a sword or an axe, only firearms.

"Yep, I guess Ozpin decided to help me, because I didn't have anywhere else to go, not even a home." Snake said, He did wasn't liying but neither did he tell Qrow that he was a human from another planet, dimension or alternate reality, whatever that was.

Qrow was not exactly an empathetic person to others, if that could be said. He never liked children and never wanted to have, and the closest thing to children were his nieces, even so, he felt a little bad for the young man. But he was not going to talk about his feelings and give him cheer, in fact Qrow noticed that Snake said it quite calmly, as if it was nothing important.

"And what about your pup? He looks like you." Qrow said, referring to the eyepatch that Snake and DD had in the same eye. Then, Qrow began to caress the wolf's head, and DD seemed to enjoy it. "Heh, you are not so different from Zwei."

Snake was about to answer something, but he stopped and began to think about that word Qrow said. Zwei? He could swear he heard that word or name somewhere else. But where? In Beacon? Vale? From Ozpin? Maybe the girls?

Snake's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Qrow's scroll ring, indicating that someone was calling him. Qrow took the device and decided to answer. While Snake looked the other way, because if it was some person or family from him, Boss didn't have to listen or pay attention, but of course, inside the Bullhead, it would be difficult not to listen.

"Yes?" Qrow answered, remaining silent for a brief moment, while the person on the other side was talking to him, although Snake could not hear what it was.

"Another village?" Qrow said to which Snake turned to see him. "I see... very well, I'll take care of it, send the coordinates to the pilots." And after saying that, Qrow finished the call.

"Let me guess, another Grimm attack?" Snake asked.

"Nope... Apparently the White Fang ended up occupying a faunus town, but someone managed to use a radio to call the police, and right now they contacted me to see if I could take care of this before the Police atrrives, since we finished with our previous mission we are close." Qrow explained.

Snake had already read about this before. It was usually called 'Bounty Missions', where the Huntsmen and Huntresses - Or simply Hunters - could choose their own missions, and receive a payment for their services. In some way, the Hunters were not very different from mercenaries, only that the Huntsmen and Huntresses were seen as the best warriors of Remnant and even as some kind of celebrities. In addition, Snake knew the type of missions they could choose:

Search and Rescue, Search and Destroy, Village Security, Perimeter Defense, Bounty and Escort.

Some of them were urgent, which needs an immediate response, and in this moment the most indicated would be 'Village Security', just like how they did it in Khalil Village. But there were two problems. First, this was an urgent mission, like the previous one, so the police would take longer to respond and it would have terrible results. Second, it was not Grimm that attacked the town, it was the White Fang, attacking a faunus town... but why?

"Why would the White Fang occupy a faunus town? That makes no sense." Said Boss, while holding his thumb and index finger to his chin while he thought.

"I have an idea of why, but I won't know until I see it... what you say? You sign up for another mission?" Qrow asked.

On one hand, Snake's help would be more than fine, Qrow saw how he figths after all, but on the other hand, they would not fight against Grimm, they would fight against people, which could be quite dangerous. At least that's what Qrow thought, since, although the duty of a Huntsmen is to fight against the Grimm, the enemy does not always be the same. And sometimes that means killing. And he was worried about how his nieces would react if they were in a similar situation.

Even so, Snake thought it was a good opportunity, so he won't go to school soon. Seriously, sometimes he gets bored by just sitting, unless the professors talked about something interesting, such as some historical battle or tactics to fight.

"Fine by me, at least it'll be more entertaining than school, though." Said Snake, to which Qrow let out a small laugh, although soon his expesion became serious.

"Tell me, if you see yourself surrounded and you have no way out, would you take any option to get out alive?"

Snake raised an eyebrow at that comment. Then he understood what Qrow wanted to say. "Yeah... I won't lie to you, I won't hesitate to kill if I don't have another option, I'll do it if is only necessary." Snake answered, in a calm but serious tone of voice. He was a soldier, he had already killed before, and although in Remnant he hasn't killed anyone yet, that does not mean he will not kill, but as he himself said, only if is necessary, he is not a hitman or a killer. He is a soldier.

Qrow was surprised to hear Snake's response, although his face did not say it, he expected some response like 'I'll find the way' or 'Killing is terrible'. Yes, killing is bad, and he knew it, but in difficult times, he had to win anyway, especially with his 'other job'. Now that he thought about it, Snake had the face and the eyes - eye - of someone who has fought too much, and with only seeing him, Qrow thought that perhaps, he had already killed before. Who and when? He did not wanted to ask something like that, besides, maybe he was wrong, it's not like Snake was like his sister; Raven.

"Just prepare for anything." Qrow said.

"Don't worry, in fact I have an idea to take down the White Fang without having to fight them directly." Said Big Boss as he took his Mk 22. After all, it would not be the first time the fight against the White Fang. Using stealth of course.

"Oh yeah? How?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then Snake just let out a small smile.

"Infiltration."

— l — l — l —

 **In Beacon Academy...**

 **09:22 AM.**

"Where the hell is he?" Yang asked the rest of team RWBY, but Ruby and Blake shrugged their shoulders.

The girls were sitting to the bottom of the class, away from Professor Port and his weird made up stories when he was young, they didn't pay much attention but they could swear Port said he killed an Alpha Beowolf with a fork, maybe he ate it, though.

But that did not matter, what worried them was that classes had already started, and Snake wasn't there, And that started to worry the girls, except the ice queen. And slowly they were beginning to believe that Ruby was right, and Snake got angry because of them.

"If you were a weird guy with the weirdest, stupid and ridiculous name ever... of all time, who wears an eyepatch, obsessed with weapons and combat, where would you be?" Weiss asked bluntly the rest of the team. She, unlike the others, was not worried about Snake.

The girls thought carefully what Weiss said to them. Of all the places that Snake could be, what was the most likely? Soon the three had the same idea and said it at the same time.

"In a cardboard box." Ruby, Yang and Blake said.

Weiss wanted to slam her face against the table, because the answer was so stupid, but at the same time it was possible.

"Maybe he's angry..." Ruby muttered as she looked down.

"Maybe... he just had something else to do. Like... I don't know..." That came from Blake's mouth. She wanted to think that Snake was not mad at her but couldn't convince herself.

"Maybe he went to see some girl." Said Weiss, while she looked ahead and paid attention to the teacher. Yep, she decided to give her attention to the ridiculous stories of the teacher instead of the girls that keep talking about the same topic.

Weiss didn't mean it, but when she said that, Blake and Yang could not help thinking about that girl with the beret and sunglasses named Coco, at least that's how Snake called her a few classes ago. Was Snake with that girl? Maybe not but... but what if he was? What if he decided to skip classes just to go and see her?

Snake was not someone who looked like a pervert fool to a woman. And that was proven by the girls when sometimes Yang after bathing came out in underwear or using a towel to cover her body, revealing her breasts and the rest of her wet body. In a way, Yang did it to provoke Snake, and even so, he saw Yang as if he were seeing a wall. He did not react, or even Snake did not look at Yang. And even if Snake didn't do that, the girls preferred not to do what Yang did.

Even so, in the end their, brains and their imagination made them think other things about Snake and the girl called Coco.

 **| Inside Yang and Blake's mind. |**

"Neky... I'm waiting for you...~"

The girl named Coco said in a seductive tone, while she was laying down on a bed, wearing only black lace underwear, and of course, her beret and sunglasses.

And of course, Snake - or a version imagined by certain two girls - who was only wearing black underwear and his bandana - for some reason - began to approach Coco, approaching enough to her so that he could began to give her soft kisses and licks on her neck, to which she responded letting out soft moans of pleasure.

"D-don't stop... also... I want you to help me down there..." She pleaded between gasps and moans.

Snake nodded, and placed his hand on the girl's abdomen, and slowly it was sliding down, in the direction of her...

 **| Back to the real world. |**

Both girls came back to reality before they could imagine the next scene.

Blake shook her head, while on her face appeared a big blush, and thought she had read a lot of erotic literature lately. She knew that Snake was not someone who would do something like that... probably, because, even though he lives with four girls, he never showed interest in seeing his female teammate's body, especially when they are wearing pajamas, he never observed their bodies, even Yang in a towel! So Blake calmed down a little.

However, Yang was another story.

She stood up and hit the table in front of her, hard enough to damage it a little, while her eyes went from lilac to red, and her hair began to 'fire' too much.

"NO WAAAY!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Is there a problem with the story that I'm narrating, Miss Xiao Long?" Asked Professor Port.

When the blonde heard the professor's voice, her hair returned to her normal state and her eyes regained the lilac color. She turned to look around, noticing that the other students were looking at her. Ruby looked at her sister, confused, while Weiss looked at her with an expression that seemed to be confusion with a little of 'the hell are you doing?'.

"Uhh... n-nothin', I'm sorry." She said to sit back in her chair.

Some students looked at Yang in a strange way, others showed small laughs at seeing the weird moment that the blonde had. But soon they all turned to pay attention to the Professor, who began to continue his story, then most stopped paying attention to the story.

Yang softly palmed her face with her hand.

"What is wrong with you...?" Said Weiss with a scowl in her face.

Yang didn't respond to the ice queen, and remained silent. Blake and Ruby did not say anything, so they decided to forget it.

Still, of all the possibilities, Team RWBY would never know that Snake and DD are on the outskirts of Vale with a certain drunken old crow.

— l — l — l —

 **South side of the kingdom of Vale.**

 **09:51 AM.**

During their trip, Snake and Qrow planned a strategy to take down the White Fang members and free the people of the town, however, they had to get off the Bullhead away from the town, so they couldn't attract too much attention. So Snake, DD and Qrow started walking, carefully and silently among the trees and bushes.

They spent 15 minutes walking, and by that time it was already 10 in the morning, and Snake could only think that he had not eaten anything. Although he rarely eats breakfast, he usually wakes up, bathes and waits for lunch after classes.

After walking for several minutes, the trio stopped behind some bushes, Snake took the binoculars he had in his inventory, because in the distance, between the trees, they saw a humanoid figure, wearing a white mask, white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants. About the weapon the terrorist had, it look like some kind of carbine or short rifle, of dark gray color, with red paint near the barrel.

"I see a member of the White Fang, he only carries a rifle, and it seems that he is just watching the area." Snake stated.

"Let me see." Said Qrow and then he snatched the binoculars from Snake. "Mhh... He doesn't look well armed."

"Yeah, that's what I said." He said to then snatch his binoculars from Qrow's hands and then store it in his inventory.

"Well, you said you wanted to sneak in in silence, how'd you plan to take him?" Qrow questioned.

"With this." Snake said as he showed the Mk 22.

"A gun of that size won't work, even if you hurt him, his aura will heal him quickly." Qrow explained, believing that Snake wanted to hurt the faunus. Also, with a gun of that size, the Aura would act quickly as a defense and heal the wound.

"It's not to hurt him, wait here." Snake half said, half ordered. Qrow just stayed behind along with DD.

Qrow began to think about some things, about the plan that Snake said began to seem ridiculous. Meanwhile, Qrow watched Snake, who was on the floor and began to surround the bush, while moving. Slowly...

Snake continued to crawl through the dirt and grass, he was sure that his camo index would help him to not be easily seen by the White Fang, as long as he was in the right environment with the proper camouflage. After leaving the bushes, Snake, still on the floor, prepared to shoot the Hush Puppy Mk 22. Snake had in mind that shooting the goon in the face was a very bad idea, since the members of the White Fang wear masks, so that the dart would bounce. But there were also two other options: The chest, near the heart or neck.

Boss opted for the first option, and decided to shoot at the chest, in the area where the heart is. After pointing in the indicated area, Snake pulled the trigger, and the dart shot out, hitting the faunus, which let out a small cry of fright and pain, and quickly fell to the ground.

"It's done, let's move." Snake said to Qrow and DD.

After saying that, DD and Qrow came out of the bushes, and with Snake, approached the faunus terrorist, who was snoring, because he was asleep.

"He's sleeping?" Qrow asked. Slightly surprised to see that the terrorist fell quickly.

"Yep." Snake replied as he approached the faunus and removed the dart from his chest, to save it. "It's a tranquillizer gun, a shot in the right place and they will fall immediately."

"I'm surprised Aura has not reacted to that." Qrow said.

"Well, Aura is supposed to react naturally if the body receives damage and begins to heal the wound, unless someone uses it to defend himself. But in theory, the dart doesn't cause any injury, so Aura can't respond to the effects of the dart." Snake explained.

Qrow did not say anything, but he was surprised to hear that. The Huntsmen-in-training seemed to be someone very smart, for someone so young. It was true, Aura responded by receiving damage from bullets made of Dust, if it received an attack it would heal, but if someone threw a stone at another person that has Aura, with enough force, the Aura would not block it, unless someone use it by himself, but the wound would heal anyway.

"Even so, if what you wanted was to leave him unconscious, I could have moved quickly and hit 'im though."

"Yeah, but you don't have the proper camo index, he would have seen you from afar with those clothes." Boss explained, and then he started moving along with DD.

"Camo index? The hell is that?" Qrow asked, but he did not get an answer, the adult just rolled his eyes and followed the snake and the wolf.

The Huntsman, Huntsman-in-training and the wolf continued to advance, and it did not take long to find the town, which was not very different from Khalil village, only that it was a little bigger. At the moment, they had not found more White Fang goons, so they moved slowly among the trees. Being near the entrance to the town, Snake saw two members of the White Fang taking care of the area, so Snake once again took his Mk 22, and proceeded to put the two faunus to sleep.

The three continued advancing, in the direction of the center of the town, since until now, it seemed that the White Fang was taking care that nobody left the town. So they moved carefully, watching the corners and listening for any strange sounds. It was then that Snake, DD and Qrow approached the center of the town, where in the middle was a building, which looked like a town hall. But outside were several people gathered, civilians, on their knees, while several members of the White Fang took care that no one tried anything funny.

Snake and Qrow paid attention, because at that moment they could not do anything.

They watched while other White Fang goons arrived with the rest, along with other civilians and ordered them to join the rest, the civilians were around 50, while the members of the White Fang were about 15. But there was something even weirder.

There were no children, only adults.

"We found them in the radio tower, they surely asked for help." Said one White Fang goon, referring to the last two civilians they trapped.

"Then we have at least 30 minutes before the Police arrive, we'll have to be quick." The man's voice answered, which sounded young and seemed to be the leader, the mask of that faunus completely covered his face, his mask was white, but it had a vertical red line in the middle. He looked quite large and muscular, his size seemed almost to reach two meters, and his ears looked feline, perhaps being a faunus tiger or lion.

The Leader Faunus went to walk and stand in front of the faunus civilians, which some looked at him with fear.

"My faunus brothers and sisters, we, the White Fang, have fought for years for our race to finally get our right as a species in this world. For years we have fought against human oppression, against those monsters that see our race as simple animals. The path of our species has been long and hard, which is why our goal is to exterminate those who have always trampled our species. To win a human-free future, we have to fight against them, finish them. And yet, we have tried to help you, the people of the town of Anvil to reveal themselves of human oppression. But the Mayor refused to help the White Fang, calling us terrorists and criminals. He was just a human pawn... and that's why we killed him."

There were different expressions among civilians when the Leader said that, but most of them were horror and shock. They could not believe what he said, but that was not all.

"This town and its people are under human oppression, the people here are human pawns, that's why we'll take your childrens, so they are not deceived and fight for the faunus future."

When the people heard, many civilians, mostly parents, began to yell and protest for their children, some tried to get up, to try to prevent their children from being taken away, but they were beaten by White Fang's goons when they maded a move.

"Shit... I can't believe what that bastard just said." Said Qrow. He always heard of the horrible things that White Fang could do, but that was going too far. He did not believe that something like this would happen.

Snake also could not believe it. Just like some terrorists on Earth, the White Fang thought of children for their own cause, train them and fill their minds with lies, to turn them into child soldiers. For him, only a deranged out of his mind could think of something like that.

"Qrow."

"I know kido, we can't let these bastards get away with this." Qrow replied, his tone of voice sounding determined. "You look for the children, I'll take care of those guys."

"No, you can move faster, you go and look for them, I'll take care of the civilians." Snake answered back.

"They are too many, you can't-"

"I'll take my chances, one way or another."

Qrow let out a sigh, for it would be useless to argue with the one-eyed young man "Fine, do what you can."

And after saying that, Qrow drew Harbinger, and went running looking for the children. Since they thought to take them away, the most normal thing would be to look for where there were several Bullheads stationed.

"All right DD, this is what we'll do..."

With the White Fang...

The Leader waited for his brothers to warn him that they had everything ready to go, and take the children, who would be prepared to be part of the White Fang, an unethical tactic maybe, but it was necessary, because they should learn that the humans were cruel, worse than the Grimm. Even so, this was not his plan, he just followed orders.

The one who had ordered it was the leader of the White Fang in Vale.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he and his faunus brothers began to hear barks behind a building.

"You two! Go and check that!" The Leader ordered two goons, indicating the place with his finger.

The two faunus, one with a sword and the other with a rifle nodded. Both went where the barking was heard.

They continued walking, the one with the rifle going ahead. When they turned the corner, they found a dog, at least to them it was a dog, even though it was a wolf.

"Hey, what's up buddy?" One of the goons said to the wolf, while the canine turned around and pointed something behind him. A cardboard box in the middle of the street.

"Why is there a cardboard box here?" Said the other faunus.

Both approached, while looking at the cardboard box, which had the emblem and the name of the Schnee Dust Company, so maybe it was a box full of Dust, in the middle of nowhere for some reason, but they could use what was inside. The goon with the rifle approached to open the cardboard box.

But just before he could touch the box, Snake came out of the box and stood up, and as if everything had been put in slow motion, he shot a dart in the neck at the White Fang goon with the sword, which was three meters behind from the one with the rifle. After shooting and hit him, he fell asleep. Snake used his left arm to hit the rifle, thus removing it from the goon's hand, and quickly grabbed his left shoulder to turn him around, and surround his neck with his arm, while pointing to the head with the Mk22.

Snake, in a quick movement, save the Mk22 and with both arms, began to choke the faunus, to finally leave him unconscious, and let him fall to the floor. Two less, now there were thirteen.

"Nice job DD." Snake said as he took the cardboard box and stored it in his inventory.

Snake began to walk, followed by DD, he hid behind a corner and using his binoculars, he observed the rest of the White Fang, several carried swords while the others had rifles, he would have no problems with the ones with swords, but those with rifles would shoot him immediately, and he could not wait for Qrow. Snake thought that there was only one way to do this, it was a risky and stupid idea. He could try to kill them, but that was his last resort.

Snake got ready, while taking the Mk22 and a flashbang.

"Here goes nothing...!"

With the White Fang...

Those two faunus that the Leader had sent had not yet returned, they only had a fairly simple task, to see where those barking came from, if maybe there was someone else out there, but they have not returned. And the Leader had lost patience.

"Someone go and see what happened to those two." The leader ordered. He was beginning to have a bad feeling.

And he wasn't wrong.

Just when a White Fang goon was about to go check the place, something fell from the sky, and bounced in front of the Leader and a handful of White Fang goons. And just before someone could say something about the object, it simply exploded

 **BANG!**

An explosion, followed by eight other detonations, let out a blinding light and a loud blast that temporarily left deaf the faunus terrorists, especially those who had a pair of extra ears. They were disoriented and confused. However, this also left some civilians disoriented.

"DD now!"

Snake and DD ran to where the terrorists were, Snake, using his Mk22 shot the first White Fang goon in the chest which carried a rifle, the first part of his plan was to take down those who had guns. After being five seconds stunned and blinded, the members of the White Fang began to react, only to realize that a human with an eyepatch was shooting at them.

It was not necessary for the Leader to order the goons to attack the human, as they themselves went to do so, while the civilians watched the combat. Snake was on the opposite side of where the civilians were, so they would not get shot by mistake.

Of the 13 terrorists, three fell unconscious with the detonation of the 9-Bang. Big Boss ended with two shooting at their necks. Another goon with his sword ran towards Boss to try to attack him, but Snake quickly used his knife to counteract the attack of the sword, Boss hit him in the stomach with the knee, and then with his hand hit him on the back of the neck, so he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Shoot him! What are you waiting for!?" The Leader ordered those who carried rifles.

Snake had knocked out another goon with a sword, and then he used him as a shield against another faunus that started firing at Boss. Snake countered the attack and shot the faunus, using the Mk22 and putting them to sleep.

DD helped Boss, running to where the terrorists with rifles were and biting them in one arm, thus giving Snake the opportunity to avoid being shot, even though he used a terrorist as a human shield, more like faunus shield.

Everything happened too fast, and in less than a minute, Snake and DD had finished with everyone. Except the Leader. The leader was shocked to see how a simple and dirty human had finished with his goons so fast. He just gritted his teeth and said a few words.

"You... You'll pay for this, you dirty human!"

The White Fang Leader shouted at Big Boss, then took two weapons from his back, which were two kamas but with the size of a katana. Boss placed himself in a fighting pose, and the faunus advanced quickly to where Snake was, but the mercenary rolled to one side avoiding the attack, so the faunus ended up hitting the ground. Snake fired a dart, but the feline faunus used one of his kamas to hit the dart.

Snake saved his Mk22, and what he did was take the Stun rod, equipping it along with his knife. Snake ran to where the Leader was, and the Leader tried to attack him with his kama directly, but Snake used the knife and the Stun Rod to cover himself from the attack. While the knife and the Stun Rod hit against the edge of the kama, Snake advanced and gave a kick in the abdomen to the faunus, but this one not even reacted before the damage, and what he did was to kick Snake in a horizontal way, falling a few meters to the floor.

The faunus Leader seemed to be quite strong, because it seemed that in addition to be tall, he had a lot of muscular strength. Snake stood up once more from the floor and took his M1911 without suppressor. With the gun in his hand, Snake pointed at the enemy.

"Stay still and die, dirty hum-!"

 **BANG!**

The Leader faunus let out a big cry of pain when he was talking, he was shot in the shoulder, shot by Snake with his M1911.

The bullet went through the Aura.

The bullet penetrated his Aura without problems, and Big Boss could see that the faunus was bleeding. Dust reacts and responds to Aura, it was activated by Aura, but Snake's weapons had more penetration force and the ammunition was not Dust, so Aura did not respond to the gunpowder. After all, Snake's weapons were made to kill human enemies, not Grimm. And right now Big Boss had confirmed that his weapons and ammo could go through Aura without problem.

 _"_ _So the bullet did go through his Aura..."_ Snake said in his mind.

"Wh... what...?" The feline faunus put his hand on the wound, to later see his hand stained with blood. His blood. This only made him more angry. "If you think... you can stop me... you're wrong!"

"That would be me!" A voice was heard in the sky, only to have a human figure fall between Big Boss and the White Fang Leader.

It was Qrow. He appeared and with his sword tried to hit the Leader directly. But the feline faunus used one of his kamas to block the attack. Qrow in a quick movement change of position, and change the shape of his sword, turning it into a scythe, and using all his strength Qrow hit the Leader, enough to send him flying against a wall, leaving a hole in the place, and leaving the Leader unconscious.

"Heh what's wrong kido? That guy seemed to give ya problems." Said Qrow with a cocky smile.

"I guess he was a tough guy... he was a feline faunus." Boss said as he placed his M1911 in its holder. If he wanted to, Snake could easily have defeated him.

"What? Like a puma?" Asked Qrow.

"Wait, and the children!? The White Fang is going to take them!" A new voice yelled at both of them. She was a faunus woman, a mother who seemed to be about to cry. She, like other people, was worried that the Huntsmen had not been able to complete their work.

Snake was about to ask, since Qrow should have taken care of that. But when he turned to see him, he saw Qrow smiling, then turned around and used his hand to whistle.

"C'mon!" Qrow shouted, while Snake looked in the same direction. There, both saw how several children looked see them around a corner, and then show themselves and run to their respective families, while adults similarly did the same and hug them.

Boss let out a sigh of relaxation, because for a moment he thought Qrow had failed, but it was not like that, and he could not help but smile when he saw that scene. At least this time they managed to save more people, without someone dead. A victory, but it would not always be like that.

And Big Boss knew it.

— l — l — l —

 **Beacon Academy.**

Ocelot was walking down one of Beacon's long hallways, wearing his usual clothes. After being teaching Close Quarters Combat along with Glynda Goodwitch at school. Some students showed to be good at hand-to-hand fighting, others not so much, but over time they would learn it.

Right now it was time for lunch, so he was going to join the other teachers to eat, and maybe listen to some story of Professor Port, which Ocelot apparently did not mind listening to. But while he was walking, he ended up meeting four girls he already knew. But someone was missing.

"Team RWBY, good morning, where is Snake?"

"Good morning Professor Ocelot, we haven't seen Snake since morning." Yang explained.

Ocelot raised an eyebrow at that. Boss left and they did not notice?

"We think maybe Snake is angry and decided to leave during the day." Said Ruby. Ocelot could see that the young girl had an expression of worry and sadness.

"Angry? Heh that would be a first... I've known Snake for a long time, and I've never seen him angry. No, he always maintains a calm and relaxed attitude, even in combat. Snake is not someone who gets mad so easily." Ocelot explained to Team RWBY. However, if he was not in Beacon, Adam would think of a person who would knows where Big Boss is.

The girls listened attentively to Professor's words, and only expected him to be right. All except Weiss obviously.

"Well, for now go to the cafeteria to eat something. Have a good day." Ocelot said, then leave. The girls could not do anything but do what Adamska said.

— l — l — l —

 **City of Vale.**

 **02:10. PM**

After having finished their mission in the town of Anvil, Snake, DD and Qrow returned to the city of Vale, only for the adult to invite the now young one-eyed man to celebrate with alcohol, but it was just an excuse for Qrow to drink. While traveling to return to Vale, Qrow talked about his Semblance to Snake, which explained that it caused bad luck to anyone around him and that was something he could not control. But despite that, nothing bad had happened at the moment, maybe Snake's luck was still with him, even in Remnant.

So, back to the story, Qrow suggested going to the place where they first saw each other; the Crow Bar. When they arrived they both sat down and asked for the same, being Whiskey, while DD rested on the floor.

When they arrived they talked a little more about Qrow's Semblance, although later Qrow asked about Snake's Semblance, but Snake explained that he did not have one.

"So... you don't have a Semblance? That's weird." Said Qrow.

"I guess I still don't find out what it is." If he were to have one, Snake thought.

Qrow drank completely from his glass and asked the bartender to serve him again. "And what about your team? You have a team, right?"

"Yeah but... I suppose Ozpin wanted to see what I was capable of alone." He said trying to think of a lie. Even if Snake did not know, that was the truth.

"And who are they?" Qrow was not really interested, but in a way it reminded him of when he attended Beacon.

"Oh well... they are four girls, in fact they were already a team that was formed before, only that Ozpin decided to put me with them." Boss explained, to later drink from his glass.

"So you sleep with four girls? Huh speaking of luck, maybe that's why you didn't get affected by my Semblance, maybe luck is your Semblance." Qrow laughed a little.

"Huh... I guess." Snake didn't feel lucky about it though.

"So, how are they?" Qrow asked, without any weird or sinister intention obviously. He just wanted to talk to the young Huntsmen-in-training.

"Well, one is a cat faunus, quiet and calm, the other is a blonde who has a flirtatious attitude from time to time and likes to fight, another is the daughter of some owner of a Dust shop, with a haughty attitude and the last one has an obsession with weapons. But in the end they are good people." Boss decided not to say their names.

Hearing that, Qrow showed a small laugh. "I see, speaking among men, have you tried to approach any of them? Maybe get to third base?"

"What!? No! I would never try something like that." Snake replied, in a tone of slight disgust.

"What? Aren't they cute? Or will it be that you don't like women? It's okay, I don't judge." Qrow replied, noticing how Snake did not like the idea.

"Nah, seeing it well, they are quite beautiful... but I wouldn't try something with them, they are only my teammates and friends, just that." After all, he had the mind of an adult and back on Earth he was 79 years old. Snake was not someone who was interested in love and women back on Earth and not even now on Remnant. In addition, in theory they could be his granddaughters, so the idea of doing something with them was rare and bizarre for Big Boss. Maybe if they were in their mid 20s like when he met EVA...

"C'mon, maybe you should try something, you're still young, what about that blonde, you said she was a little flirtatious?" Qrow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, it's difficult to know what a woman thinks, one day they greet you kindly, the next they try to stab you in the back." Snake said, after all, a blonde tried to steal him Millions of dollars and another blonde stole a bipedal tank with nuclear capacity to use it against Boss. Although it is debatable since both were spies.

"Heh, I suppose it's true, has she tried somethin' with you?" Suddenly Qrow felt it was his duty to advise the young man about women.

"She? Nah, I don't think I like her." Said Snake believing that the idea that he will like Yang was silly.

"And the fact that you share a room with her and the others doesn't feel uncomfortable?" Qrow asked.

"At first it was weird, and then to her - the blonde - didn't bother her so much, she even gets to be in a towel when she finishes showering or be in underwear in front of me and the others, but usually when the other girls dress I go to the bathroom or leave the room."

" _This boy is dense or that girl has no shame..._ " Qrow said in his mind.

Then, Qrow said. "Damn, and you say you don't like the blonde or the others?" If only Qrow knew who Snake is talking about...

"Like I said, it's complicated, but no, I'm definitely not attracted to them." Said Snake once again, because he did not wanted to continue talking about the topic, it was ridiculous, absurd and in some way sick for him.

"Relax, you don't have to get mad." Said Qrow calmly.

Snake finished his drink, left the money and decided it was best to leave. He and DD still needed to eat something. "Well, it was interesting to work with you, but I have to go back, although Ozpin asked me to do this, I very much doubt that I'll avoid problems because I didn't attend classes." When he said that, Snake thought of Goodwitch.

"Uh sure, you did a good job, kido, I'll tell Ozpin what you did, maybe we can work together again." Qrow replied.

"Sure, you know where to find me. See you later."

And with that said, Snake along with DD left.

Qrow stayed, still drinking from his glass. One minute after Snake left, he took his Scroll and decided to call a specific number.

 _"Hello Qrow,_ _I suppose your mission was a success, right?"_

"Yeah Oz, the boy and I did a job in the village of Khalil and the town of Anvil, but I guess you already know, you watched the video that I sent you?"

 _"I did, how_ _he dealed with the Beowolfs, and his fight against the King Taijitu, Although I just wanted to know your opinion about him, it wasn't necessary to record everyhing since his arrival."_

"I admit that he is quite skilled, his way of fighting is not similar to that of other Huntsmen or students of his age, but he is quite clever. He's at the level of an expert Huntsmen, and I'm not just talking about fighting against Grimm."

 _"_ _The news of the White Fang trying to take children to recruit them was heard by everyone by now, it's hard to believe that they reached desperate measures..."_

 _"_ I see, by the way, hasn't there been any news about _her_?"

 _"Still nothing, we can only assume that she is hidden or the enemy already finished her..."_

"If the enemy has already found her, we'll be in serious trouble... I guess we can only wait."

 _"_ _I will inform you if I find out something..._ _By the way, I hear you drinking, are you in a bar?"_

"Yep, Naked and I decided to come and drink a little to celebrate."

" _Really? You're not angry?_ _That's... good, I'm glad to know that you get along with him."_

"Why'd you think I should be mad at him? The boy looks nice." After answering, Qrow began to drink again from his glass.

 _"_ _Did he not tell you? I placed him in the same team as your nieces, Ruby and Yang."_

And just when Ozpin said their names, Qrow spit out the whiskey he was drinking, and Ozpin listened to him coughing a lot.

"... _Well,_ _I still have work to do here, we'll talk later."_ And with that said, Ozpin hung up the call.

Meanwhile, Qrow kept on coughing a little, because basically a few moments ago Snake was talking to Qrow about how he saw Yang in her underwear and even in a towel - although he forgot that Snake did not pay attention to her - and what was worse basically he slept under the same roof as Ruby and Yang.

 _"Ugh... T_ _aiyang is goin' to kill me if he finds out that I was supportin' a boy to have sex with Yang or Ruby..."_ If he had known before, he would have done what a good uncle does and threatened the boy to death if he touched his nieces. But still, Qrow then rememberedwhat Snake said, he was not interested in those girls, but still, this was a problem, and Qrow knew how to solve his problems.

"Hey, fill the glass again... and sorry for spittin' everythin' out a moment ago." Now he could only drink and hope that it would not repeat the same thing that happened with Taiyang, Raven and Summer.

While drinking, Qrow thought that this was the first time his Semblance was used against him.

 **With Snake and DD...**

After leaving the bar, Snake and DD went in the direction of where the Bullheads were, there he thought to take one and return to Beacon. With some luck, Snake and DD would return to eat something, and nothing else would happen.

But as always, Snake's luck was quite strange, so this was not the case.

Boss and DD were walking near a ice cream shop, and when a person wanted to leave the place, the door almost hit him in the face, but that was not the problem. The problem was the person who was leaving.

This person was a petite girl, her hair color was half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her clothes were a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels.

The problem? Snake remembered having seen that girl along with White Fang and Roman Torchwick the day he recovered the Atlesian Paladins.

When Snake saw her at that moment, her eye slightly widened. And at the same time, the girl's eyes widened as she turned to see Snake, whom she recognized. After all, she was the one who took Snake's picture and showed it to Roman, so that later he would show it to Cinder.

Neopolitan was the name of this small girl.

And she did not expected to meet the guy who worked with those Atlas idiots, but she began to worry that the one-eyed guy will call the police, since seeing the expression of one-eyed guy, Neo could deduce that he knew her. And unlike Roman, the police isn't looking for her. Such was her surprise that she got distracted with her own thoughts and the ice cream in her hand fell to the ground, and Neo to see that her expression changed to one of irritation and anger, although slightly adorable, as if it were a pout.

Snake could tell that the little girl was angry, was she going to have to fight in the middle of the street? For her ice cream in the floor or because for the little girl Boss was the enemy? She worked with or for a criminal after all.

 _"_ _This is not going to end well..."_ Said Boss in his head.

— l — l — l —

 **In Beacon Academy...**

"...Well, I still have work to do here, we'll talk later." And with that said, Ozpin ended the call with Qrow. He realized that maybe he revealed something that was better not to mention, but it was too late now.

Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the elevator, and saw Ocelot leaving the elevator. While he was walking, the Headmaster could hear the sound of the spurs in his boots.

"Good day Adam, Is there anything I can help you with?" Ozpin asked.

"Snake... where is he?" Ocelot asked in a calm but slightly demanding tone.

"He is on the outskirts of Vale working with an acquaintance of mine." Ozpin explained.

"An acquaintance of yours?" Ocelot asked. In addition to the teachers, Ocelot did not know anyone else that was related to Ozpin.

"That's right... John used to tell me that he was bored at the Academy so I decided to assign him to a mission."

"So, that was the reason to send him to a mission requested by General James Ironwood?"

Ozpin did not know how to respond at that moment. He did not expected Adam to say that. Now that he thought about it, it was obvious that Snake would tell Ocelot what he had been doing since he appeared.

"I asked him if he was interested, and he accepted, in addition to that he was given his payment that he received."

In his mind, Ocelot could only think that was the attitude of Big Boss, always in combat or leading soldiers, but never doing nothing.

"Well, his team asked me if I had seen him somewhere so I guess Big Boss left early, correct?" Ocelot stated.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed, John went with my acquaintance to a village called Khalil, and then to a town called Anvil, there is already news about the matter. But I guess it's normal for the girls of team RWBY to be worried about their teammate, they really appreciate him."

"Huh... I guess it's true." Ocelot answered. And then he remembered how they react to when he said Snake talked about them. And from there he deduced that at least Yang and Blake seemed to be interested in Boss. For him it was a little funny, because they did not know the reality about him.

Boss knew how to take care of himself, but even so Ocelot wondered where he was at the moment. Maybe fighting?

— l — l — l —

 **City of Vale.**

What Snake did this morning was fight against soulless dark creatures and terrorists who wanted to kidnap children, and he thought the last thing he would do this day was fight against Neopolitan.

However that was not the case, what seemed like it was going to be a fight ended up in something simpler. Snake ended up buying Neo another ice cream, replacing the one she dropped. That must have been the end.

But Snake felt that he had a unfinished business with Neo, because he could see that she seemed to recognize him, and surely she noticed the same thing about him. And since apparently no one thought to fight at that moment, it would be best to talk. Snake thought about 'talking' but he didn't hear Neo talking at any time, she just kept on eating her ice cream, as if she were a little girl. Of age in fact, of stature she was already very small.

Without saying a word, both (and DD) ended up arriving at a park, which was empty for the moment. Neo ended up taking a seat on a bench, while Big Boss stayed on his feet. Just as Boss wanted to ask about her, he was sure she wanted to know about him, otherwise she would have left, but no, she was still with him.

"I guess it won't do any good to lie or run around, you know me, isn't it?" Snake asked bluntly.

Neo just nodded, her expression seemed quite relaxed and calm, as she ate the ice cream.

Snake raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she still did not speak. "From where'd you know me?" Snake asked, but he felt that maybe it was when he infiltrated the warehouse nine days ago.

Neopolitan once again said nothing, instead, the girl took her Scroll and showed Big Boss a picture. In the picture, Boss appeared, using his Sneaking Suit along with Winter Schnee. Neo remembered that when she saw Snake in that tight suit she thought maybe he was one of those people with certain sexual tastes.

Neo stopped eating her ice cream for a moment, and started writing something on her Scroll, and then showing it to Snake.

 _"_ _And how'd y'know me?"_ Said in the Scroll.

Snake thought for a moment, it was ridiculous to reveal what he did to an enemy, but she really was an enemy? She has not tried anything, and even she showed Boss the picture she took.

"...I saw you that day at the warehouse with Roman Torchwick, I suppose you're associated with him, right?" Boss answered without giving many details.

Neo did not say - or wrote - something, she just kept quiet and looked at Snake with a slight scowl in her face.

"So I guess you've shown that picture of me to Roman, right?" His face was not completely visible in the photo, but even so, it was not as if Boss was worried because some criminals knew who he was.

Even so, Neo remained silent, and soon ended up finishing her ice cream. Then she started writing again. Boss was beginning to think she was mute. That or she was just making fun of him.

" _Are you going to take me to the police?"_

Snake kept both arms crossed and let out a sigh. "Well, in theory that would be the right thing to do, but I doubt very much that it will help, besides that I don't care. Also, someone like me takin' a girl like you to the police... The most likely thing is that they'll end up arresting me instead."

Then, hearing that, Neo let out a giggle, or so it seemed, because although her expression seemed to be the one of a giggle, there was no sound.

 _"_ _I thought you would try to do the right thing,_ _since you work for Atlas_ _and you captured members of the White Fang_ _, y'know, be a_ _hero or something like that."_ Neo wrote and showed it to Snake.

"Huh... I'm no hero... never was... never will be." Boss answered dryly.

Neo tilted her head a little when she heard that. She was a little confused to hear that. " _Then why'd you do that? I know Atlas hired you to retrieve their weapons."_

"You said it, Atlas hired me, and I did what they apparently couldn't do... so that's it. What about you? Aren't you a little young to be a criminal? How ol' are you? fifteen?" Boss said, because her height seemed to be less than 1.50 meters, even with heels.

Neo's expression turned into an angry one, but also a pout and her cheeks puffed a little. Angrily she began to write.

 _"_ _I'm 20 years old!"_ Said in the Scroll.

"Seriously? You look pretty young and small." Boss replied bluntly.

Neo pretended to sigh and again wrote. " _Seriously, you don't know how to treat a lady, right?"_

"What'd you mean?" Snake asked with a slight frown on his face.

Neo rolled her eyes and could only think that he was a little dense, but in fact she liked him, he seemed a very interesting person, and seeing his eyepatch she wondered how he got that wound.

" _Nevermind."_ Neo wrote in her Scroll. " _You were lucky we were in broad daylight, or I would have decided to attack you."_

"Huh? And with what weapons?" Boss asked. Unlike her, Snake had the M4 and the SPAS-12, which were not hidden, and Neo could clearly see them.

 _"_ _It's a secret for now."_ Neopolitan wrote while winking at Snake. She stood up and smiled, although later her smile became slightly sadistic. " _But I'll make sure the next time we see each other you'll see it very closely."_

Snake saw the clear threat she was giving him. But even so, he could not help but smile a little, after all, he was a warrior and he liked to fight, no matter how violent and horrible it sounded. Besides, it was not like he thought about killing her, after all, she's still young, and Big Boss hated to see such young lives die, either on the battlefield or in some other circumstance.

"Seems good to me, the next time we'll let our weapons talk four ourselves." Boss said. Clearly challenging the little girl to a fight. Now that he thought about it again, Neo wanted to fight because he was an enemy of White Fang or maybe it was because of him that her ice cream fell?

Neo frowned when she heard the word 'talk'. " _You're not funny."_

Snake realized what she was referring to and let out a dry laugh. "Heh sorry, I didn't mean it."

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

"Snake... you?"

 _"Neopolitan, or just Neo."_

"Mhh... interesting name, I suppose."

 _"And him?"_ Neo said pointing with her finger to the wolf.

"DD." Snake said.

Neo did not pay much attention to the wolf while eating her ice cream and talking to the one-eyed man, but soon she placed her hand on the head of the wolf and began to caress his head and ears while smiling. When he saw her, Boss wondered if she really was a girl, or something more disguised in the body of a girl.

After that, she politely bowed and then showed Snake her Scroll again. " _I have to go, thanks for the ice cream. And be careful out there, I think there is someone looking for you."_

"The White Fang is already looking for me? I guess it would only be a matter of time." Snake said, letting out a sigh. But he was not worried.

But Neo shook her head. " _No, I think the White Fang doesn't know you. It was someone else."_

This completely caught Snake's attention. "Someone else? What'd you mean?"

 _"_ _The night I took the photo I felt that someone else was nearby, I felt that it had noticed my presence, so I took the photo quickly and left. I don't know who it was or how he looked like but I'm sure he was watching you."_

Snake thought for a moment. He did not notice anything back then, and Neo said he was not a faunus terrorist. So who was it? Or what did this individual want? Maybe Neo was lying, but she would not gain anything by saying that, would she?

"Well... thanks for the tip." Snake said.

" _Goodbye, and don't worry, since I like you, I won't tell anyone about you."_

"Me? Worried? Never." Snake responded with a dry laugh and a slight smile. Neo just showed a small smile.

Without more to say, Neo said goodbye with her hand, gave one last caress to DD and walked away. Yes, Neo is a criminal, who works with Torchwick, Boss knew that, but he really thought it wasn't his problem, he is a soldier-mercenary, not a vigilante or bounty hunter. So that was a police and Atlas military matter, not his, unless of course Atlas hired him again for another mission. Snake thought for a moment what Neo had said, wondering if anyone was really looking for him. Anyway, he could not give much importance to that at that time.

Neo on the other hand, expected Snake to act like an idiot thinking he was a hero, and that he decided to fight against her. Although she did not expect him to know her, otherwise she would have changed her appearance. But instead of having some kind of epic combat, they just talked, they even agreed to fight on another occasion. Neo could not help smiling in a slightly evil way at that idea, because she wanted to fight against Snake, and she felt that someday it would happen. For now, this would be her secret, she was not going to tell Roman, since he would tell Cinder, and Neo did not like Cinder at all, just a little Emerald and Mercury, but even so, she preferred when it was only her and Roman.

Back to Snake, he could only think that this day was a bit more complicated, usually he is only in Beacon acting as a student, and when he leaves ends up finding himself in this kind of situations. In any case, it was time for him to return to the Academy.

— l — l — l —

 **Beacon Academy.**

 **03:05 PM.**

After a quiet and long journey from the park to take a Bullhead, Snake and DD once again returned to the Academy, after completing their missions with Qrow Branwen. Although before they had their well-deserved rest, the first thing Snake did was head in the direction of Ozpin's office.

The adult in the young body and the wolf walked calmly without encountering any other person in the hallways of the Academy. And after arriving at the elevator and using it, they arrived at Ozpin's office.

Ozpin, when listening to the elevator, he directed his gaze to the front, where he observed the mercenary and the wolf, which returned after several hours outside.

"John, it's good to know you've returned. You too DD." The Headmaster commented with a small smile. The wolf just barked in response. "I guess everything went well while you were with my associate, Qrow Branwen."

"Yeah, more or less." The mercenary replied calmly.

"Well, as we agreed, here is your payment." Ozpin commented as he left several cards of Líen on the desk, which were a total of Ⱡ2000.

Boss went to the desk and took the money. Boss had never asked for a certain amount, but even so, he noticed that the Lien was not little, so he did not count it, he just took it.

"I could have done nothing and still you would be paying me." Boss said.

"You're right, but from what I've known, I see that you're a man of your word, besides that you seem to be the kind of person who doesn't let a fight go by."

Snake could only let out a dry laugh when he heard that, because indeed, it was the truth.

"In addition, there has already been news about the village of Khalil being attacked and subsequently saved by two Huntsmen. The same with the town of Anvil, although the latter called more attention." Express the Headmaster, then he drink his coffee.

"Mhh... The White Fang's attempt to kidnap children and turn them into subordinates."

"That's right, in all my years I've never heard of something like that, maybe sometimes both humans and faunus can be worse than the Grimms." Ozpin answered back.

"It is ironic that they say they want to help faunus but only make the situation worse... By the way, didn't General Ironwood tell you anything about what happened since the 'Incident'?"

"Nothing, he told me that the terrorists confessed that they were working with Roman Torchwick, but nothing else has happened."

"That's it? They did not say anything about going to the Southeast?" Boss asked.

"What you mean?"

"That night I heard Torchwick talk about an operation that was going to take place in the Southeast, but he never mentioned the specific place or what was going to happen, but because of the way he mentioned it, there was still time before start whatever it was that they were thinking. I told that to the Specialist the General sent." Big Boss explained.

Ozpin was silent for a moment. Ironwood never mentioned that to him. Maybe none of the terrorists knew about that? Or decided not to mention it? Maybe Snake was wrong? Ozpin thought it was best to ask Ironwood, after all, there was nothing to the Southeast of Vale, nothing but just a bitter reminder.

"Well, thanks for mentioning that John, it's better that you rest." Ozpin said, then he thought something. _"_ _After all, you have your team worried."_

"Yeah, maybe something to eat won't be bad, we'll talk later Ozpin." He answered for the last time, then retired along with DD to the elevator.

Once again, after using the elevator, Snake and DD were in the halls of the Academy, this time they were going to their dorm room. After walking a few minutes, they both reached the door, and Snake using his Scroll was preparing to open the door.

Meanwhile, inside the room, the girls were quite calm. Blake was reading a book, Weiss was doing homework, Yang was using her scroll to play something and Ruby was just looking the Tv, There was nothing interesting so she leave it in the news. Although the four of them turned to see the door when they heard the knob moving, and later the door opened.

"We're back." Boss said as he opened the door and saw his team.

"Snake!" Ruby, Yang and Blake shouted when they saw the one-eyed man and the wolf, although Weiss remained silent, she was similarly observing Snake, while the others got up from the bed and approached him.

"Hey, where the hell were you all day?" Asked Yang, a little angry, but also worried, Blake also had the same expression on her face, they hoped that the idea they had at noon was just something absurd created by their minds.

"And why'd you arrive at this hour?" This time it was Blake who said that. While they interrogated Snake, Ruby received DD and caressed him on the head.

"We were just outside for a while. I had a some issues. That's it. I'm sorry for leaving." Boss answered calmly. Snake could understand why they were angry, if a member of a team did not show up in classes the whole team would have problems, he could only hope that Ozpin would take care of that to avoid problems with the teachers. And although that was partly true, they were not worried about it.

Snake approached his desk, and left there his SPAS-12 and his M4 in it. While Ruby approached a little worried to him.

"Uh... Snake?"

"What is it Ruby?" Boss turned around to see the team leader.

"Are you angry with us...?" Ruby asked. Behind them, Yang and Blake were worried about hearing his response.

"Huh? Why would I be angry with you?" Snake asked, as if what he had just heard was something silly.

The girls at that moment remained silent. And they noticed that Snake seemed to be serious. Serious in the question, because his expression was the same as always; calm and carefree.

"We thought you were mad at us because you showed us your scars, we thought that's why you left." Blake explained. Ruby and Yang just nodded.

"Ohh that?" Snake just let out a short and simple laugh. "Nah, I'm not angry about that. I mean, we live in the same room, I guess it was a matter of time for you to see them and ask questions, I guess it's not normal that someone had so many scars though."

The three girls mentally let out a long sigh of relaxation, as they were glad to know that they were not in bad terms with the only male member of the team.

"And what'd you did, Snake? Did you do something interesting today?" Ruby asked with the kind smile she always had.

 _"_ _In other news, this morning staff from the Vale Police Department caught at least 20 terrorist members of the White Fang in the town of Anvil, who apparently had the intention of kidnapping faunus children to force them to fight for their cause."_ Said a woman on the Vale News Network channel, at the bottom appeared the name of 'Lisa Lavender'.

Snake was the first to turn to watch TV, and in a small moment of silence the rest heard the TV and turned to see to hear the news.

 _"_ _The events happened this morning, but according to a police report, those who managed to stop the terrorist organization were two Huntsmen from Vale, however, the VPD don't have much information about them. In other news,_ _Khalil, a village located on the outskirts of Vale was attacked by several Grimm this dawn..."_

"Woah... kidnap children? That's crazy..." Yang commented after seeing the news, like the others, were surprised to hear the news, especially Blake, to see that the White Fang has come to such horrible acts. More horrible besides those that already did.

"Yeah... but hey! At least someone managed to save them! I wonder what they were like..." Ruby said with a smile, while in her mind she thought of those two Huntsmens, hoping some day to do heroic acts like them.

Weiss maintained her opinion for herself, due to the presence of Blake, because she could only think that the White Fang was made of the worst faunus in the world.

Blake remained silent, she could not believe that the White Fang, who were supposed to help the faunus, were willing to take faunus children for their cause. She felt responsible in a certain way, and she could only think that it was an act of _him_.

"Blake, you okay?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Snake's voice, she turned quickly to see the one-eyed man.

"Yes... I'm fine." Blake responded calmly but dry at the same time. " _At least someone saved them... Thank you very much..."_ Blake said in her mind. She was grateful that someone had prevented those children from committing the same thing she did.

"Well, what if we're going to eat something? We haven't eaten anything all day. Right DD?" Snake said to the wolf. The wolf with the eyepatch barked to give his answer. He was also hungry.

The girls agreed, so they nodded and decided to go as a team to the cafeteria. In the end, the girls did not know where Snake was, they just assumed that he went to Vale to attend to some issue, but they were calm to know that Snake was not angry. So it was just another day of work for Big Boss, but after that, they would just have to rest and be ready for the next day.

Although a certain blonde had some doubts about where Snake had gone, although they had been together almost two months since he arrived, the girls knew little about him. And like the others, Yang wanted to know more about him.

Several hours later, everyone went to sleep.

— l — l — l —

 **Location: ?**

 _"_ _Uhh... what... what is this...?"_ Said Yang Xiao Long, as she began to open her eyes. She was confused and still sleepy, but soon her eyes widened, when she noticed something quite strange and bizarre.

Yang remembers that she was sleeping, but right now she was not in her room, along with her team.

 _"_ _I'm in the water!?"_ Yang screamed in her mind, she was not drowning, which was even stranger, but even so she reacted and started to swim to the surface, only to realize that she was not far away, in fact she easily stood up, while the water reached her slightly above the waist.

Yang looked to herself, noticing that she was wearing her usual clothes, instead of her pajamas. Then she looked around, and the first thing she noticed was that, besides that she was in a river, which was surrounded by trees. The sky was gray, quite dark, it was raining and thunders were heard in the sky. The water of the river and the rain felt cold, however, her body did not react to the cold, she felt it, but she did not tremble. Yang did not understand how she got there, she just kept looking everywhere, she was confused.

 _"_ _This must be a dream..."_ The blonde said to herself to try to calm down, because even though she considered herself a brave girl, the current situation worried her a lot. Not to mention that she was quite scared.

"Sad..."

Yang's skin went pale as white when she heard that word, which she did not said. It was like a voice that echoed, and she heard it behind her, to which she began to turn slowly, frightened. She didn't wanted to do it, feeling that something bad would happen, but her curiosity won, and her body did not respond to her fear. Yang's lilac eyes widened when she saw where the voice came from.

"So sad..."

Yang observed a person floating above the river. He seemed to wear a black cloak, black boots and black pants, but it had a camouflage pattern, Yang thought it was similar to the camouflage Snake uses, although at this moment, she only thought more about that person, while fear took over her more.

"Who... who are you...?" The brawler asked with slight difficulty.

"I am **The Sorrow**..." Said that person, as he removed his hood, to show his face. An adult man with white hair, with glasses and pale skin.

"The... Sorrow...?" Yang repeated, as she watched that person floating on the river. His appearance, although it did not seem terrifying, only made Yang's legs tremble.

"That's right... you have sorrow inside you... you are full of sadness, Yang Xiao Long." Said that individual who presented himself as The Sorrow. "You are like this world... But this world is full of tragedy... death... discrimination... darkness..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Yang asked, not understanding what The Sorrow was saying. She? Full of sadness? The speople have called her in various ways but never a sad person.

"You say that, but even so, you search... between the ravens and the darkness for the woman who left you the day of your birth. It didn't mattered how many times you looked, you never found her..."

Yang's lilac eyes turned slightly red quickly. Slightly, because even though she was angry, she was still afraid. "How'd you know that!? Who the hell are you!?"

"But still... even with all that in your head, you want to know more about _him_ , isn't it...? If you are so interested, I'll show you..."

"What are you...?" Yang started to speak, but she did not finish saying that. She began to feel weak, her eyes returned to her lilac color, she was wondering what was going on and without being able to stand for longer, she fell into the water again, while she began to close her eyes.

"I'll show you his sorrow..."

Yang heard those last words, and her vision and mind went black.

— l — l — l —

 **Location: ?**

 **Date: ?**

Yang once more began to open her eyes. She was lying on the floor, but slowly she changed her position to be seated on the floor, while looking at her surroundings. She was no longer in the river, now she was somewhere else, it was strange but at least it was not terrifying like that river. Yang stood up, while she continued to see her surroundings, it was day, during the morning, and it seemed that she was in some kind of bushy forest.

"Where the hell am I? This starts to be weird for a dream..."

Yang commented to herself as she stood up and began to walk forward, to the edge of what seemed to be a gigantic cliff, where she had a wide view of where she was. She could not deny that the view was incredible. It was similar to when she was on Beacon's cliff the day of the Initiation.

But there were still several questions that the blonde had. Where she was? What was that horrible place? Why she was in a river before? Who was that man who called himself 'The Sorrow' and why he knew that she was looking for her mother?

All those questions in Yang's mind were interrupted when she started to hear a sound between the branches, so she turned around and turned to see what it was about. Then, she began to think that she was dreaming even stranger things.

Because she saw a man in parachute fall from the sky. That man, who wore completely green clothes and some kind of helmet or mask, managed to get loose in time, avoiding falling off the cliff. That man fell to the ground, and placed his hands on the floor, while looking at the ground.

Yang began to take little steps to approach that person. But soon that man in the mask directed his gaze to where Yang was.

"Uh... hello there." Yang greeted the unknown person.

But that person did not say anything, he started to stand up, ignoring the young blonde completely.

"Y'know what place this is?" Yang said again, but there was no response either. The blonde lost her patience and started walking to where the man dressed in green was. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" She shouted, while she grabbed his shoulder roughly.

However, when Yang did that, the blonde girl went off for a few meters, almost falling from the cliff, but luckily she did not fly further. For some reason, the body of the man in green refused to be touched by the blonde's hand, and some kind of barrier got her away from him.

"Ugh... Dammit, that hurt..." The blonde complained as she stood up and rubbed her head. While she was doing that, the man in green seemed to begin to remove part of the things he was wearing when he used the parachute. And for some reason, he continued ignoring Yang, it was as if he was not seeing her.

Yang came back to the man in green, facing him again, because she did not understand why he did not see her, as if she did not exist. And she was curious about why someone with a parachute would fall there.

Yang this time try to touch his shoulder again, but this time she did it in a gentle way so that she did not fly out again, and she did, the blonde girl could touch the man's shoulder and feel his clothes with her fingers, but even so he did not react, so she moved away a little to see him again in front of him.

After removing everything, the man in green removed one last thing: His helmet, completely showing his face and hair. However, that man's face was quite familiar, similar to a certain person which Yang knew and had a crush. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of the man in green.

"Snake...?"

 **End of chapter 12.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I bet no one saw The Sorrow coming at the end.**

 **Finally! Chapter 12, the longest chapter, with a total of 19,324 words! Not counting the Author's notes. This episode was useful for Snake and Qrow to know, as well as to present Neo. Just to leave a Cliffhanger at the end.**

 **Where is Yang? And why did she find someone who looks like Snake? Maybe some will know where Yang is, but the answers will be seen in the next episode.**

 **■ No Omake this time. ■**

 **So, maybe some wonder why there is no Omake this time. This is because I feel like leaving an Omake in a episode with a Cliffhanger like the one in this episode will make the ending a joke. So at the end of episodes like this there will be no Omakes.**

■ **About Neo ■**

 **First of all, I do not know how Neopolitan's attitude is, since she seems to be a little sadist** **in battle but with a professional attitude, and in this episode I put her as a girl with childish reactions, too much OOC maybe, but as I say, I don't know how she acts usually, so I'll try to give her an attitud as I see fit. Also, I feel that since she is mute, maybe she will take a relationship with Snake something similar to how it was Quiet with Venom Snake.**

 **■ Zwei will appear in the story? ■**

 **Some have wondered if Zwei would appeared, and maybe end up becoming a friend of DD. To be honest, my idea was that DD would completely replace Zwei in the story and take his place, but hey, if people want to see him, I suppose I could include him.**

 **So, that would be all for today, see you in the next episode.**

 **Stay frosty!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)**

 **Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **Damn, the last episode was from October 25, almost four months.**

 **But do not worry, I have not abandoned this Story, I still want to continue writing about the Snake and his Adventures in Remnant.**

 **And if you wonder why it took me much go until the end of the episode.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **SilentXD7**

 **Don't worry, it's obvious that they will know soon.**

 **Wombag1786**

 **Sound cute actually xD And actually I was planning to add that thing, but not exactly because of Roman.**

 **ImperialWolves12**

 **You were right in the drama.**

 **DT3**

 **I think it goes well since I wanted Yang to see the kind of relationship that Snake had with The Boss - her mother figure, I felt that since she did not have a mother she would be the most affected when she saw how ... well, you read the episode. But do not worry, I feel that for Blake, Weiss and Ruby there are moments of Big Boss that are perfect for them.**

 **And to be honest those omakes are interesting.**

 **Smashgunner**

 **Well, so far only Yang, Blake and Velvet like Snake, I always tought that Snake had the charisma that any women likes but thanks anyway xD**

 **kpmh2001**

 **I see it this way:**

 **The weapons of the Huntsman are to kill Grimm, the weapons of Snake (and from Earth) are to kill Grimm AND both human and faunus.**

 **In addition to the assumption that the Dust reacts to the Aura, then the powder would be prohibited in schools and tournaments, in addition to that Dust is abundant and is used as a source of energy and ammunition, in addition to having several types of ammunition, people never try to look for another type of alternative ammunition.**

 **I had already explained it in a comment before, besides mentioning it directly in the Fanfic when Ocelot investigated about that.**

 **In Remnant there are those who have quite powerful Semblance, as in the Metal Gear world where there are tanks with legs, powerful weapons and characters with special abilities, at the end of the day they are defeated by a subject that hides in a box. It sounds absurd, and as you said, Snake does not need cheap tricks, but he will not always would use bullets.**

 **But in the end it's just my point of view.**

 **HaloEmblem**

 **Sorry, but I already said that Quiet will not appear :(**

 **WarWithoutEnd**

 **Sorry :(**

 **(A/N Ends here)**

 **Do not forget that if you have any questions I will try to answer it, I say I will try because I do not want to give many Spoilers. Without further ado, let's continue with the expected chapter.**

 **Get ready because this episode is a "Yang reacts to Snake Eater".**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Tselinoyarsk, USSR.**

 **1964.**

"Snake...?"

Yang inspected with her eyes the man dressed in green, which turned out to be Snake... or was he really Snake? Yang observed him from top to bottom and although it looked like him, there were several differences. The man in front of her looked older, between 25 and 30 years old, he had both eyes and he didn't have a long bandana. Besides the man in front of her was wearing some kind of paint on his face. Even so, he was like an adult version of Snake, quite handsome.

Then, the man in green proceeded to move behind a tree, hiding, while looking at the path that was in behind Yang.

"What? Why are you hiding?" Yang asked as she approached the man in green, while he proceeded to lean and put his index finger in his ear.

And the man did not answer. Yang took advantage and with one of her fingers began to touch the cheek of the man in green, despite being touching him, he did not react. Even so, Yang decided not to make any rude or violent movements, or she would fly away once more.

"Ugh, this must be the first time I worry 'cause a man doesn't pay me attention." The blonde complained to no one in particular.

 _"Do you copy? You're already in enemy territory_ _and somebody might be listening in."_ The voice of an adult man spoke for what seemed to be a radio.

Yang heard that, so she crouched over and placed herself on the left side of the man in green, to bring her ear closer so that she could hear better. She was curious and since the man in green ignored her, she wanted to know what he was going to talk about.

 _"From here on out, we'll be using code names to refer to each other. on out, we'll be using code names to refer to each other."_

"Why'd you need a code name? It's not like a Huntsman needs it, though." Said Yang to the man in green. But he did not answer, obviously.

 _"_ _Your code name for this mission will be Naked Snake. I'll be referring to you as Snake from now on." _

"Wait, what!?" Yang yelled loudly.

 _"You are not to mention your real name."_ Said the man in the radio.

" 'Snake'? " The man in green - now Naked Snake - asked with confusion.

"Yeah dude, he apparently gave you a stripper name." Yang said with a lot of confusion. He was the Snake of her team? Yang shook her head, thinking it was just a dream, one that did not make sense... but why?

 _"You don't like snakes?"_

"What'd you mean?" Snake asked.

" _You've eaten one before, haven't you?"_

 _"_ Eww! That's gross! Now that I think about it, Snake once said that part of his trainin' was eating animals from the forest or the jungle." Yang thought loudly.

"In survival training." Snake answered.

The man let out a small chuckle _"I'm glad to hear that."_

"I don't know if I'd ever order one in a restaurant, but..."

Yang giggled at the thought of someone asking for a snake for dinner. She would not mind having Snake for dinner, though...

" _Be careful._ _You might not have a choice."_

"What about you Major? What should I call you?"

" _Hmm, let's see... I'll be...I'll be Tom. Call me Major Tom."_ The Major answered.

Since they would use code names, Yang thought that Tom was not his real name.

 _"_ _This will be a sneaking mission. You must not be seen by the enemy. You must leave no trace of your presence. Is that clear? This kind of infiltration is the FOX unit's speciality."_

"FOX...?" Yang muttered to herself as she listened about this 'FOX Unit'. For a moment that word echoed in her head, until she remembered that in Snake's right shoulder, he wore a patch that said 'FOX' with the figure of that animal.

 _"_ _In other words, weapons and equipment are procure on-site... that goes for food as well. You're completely naked, just as your name implies."_ Major Tom explained.

"Great. Now I see why you asked me if I like snakes. I suppose calling me 'Snake' was your idea of a joke, too." Naked Snake said.

"Yeah, well, your name is basically a bad joke." Said Yang with a small laugh.

 _"_ _No, there's a good reason for that. I'll tell you later, when the time is right. "_

Yang spent the next few minutes listening to Naked Snake and Major Tom talking and she began to get impatient a little. Shortly after what Snake did was to retrieve the backpack that was hanging on a tree, then Major Tom explained to Snake the use of the backpack, about weapons in the field, in addition to how Snake should get his own food and heal himself, as well as the use of a 'fake death 'pill.

Yang just thought that this pill sounded great and a bit disturbing, something out of a spy movie.

However, Yang heard certain words that she did not recognize and that seemed strange to her, as the fact that "if there were American soldiers in Russia would cause an international problem". Yang did not understand exactly what was Russia or an American, so for now she just ignored that, after all, for her it was just a weird dream.

After that, Major Tom introduced Snake - and for Yang to hear - to the rest of the team, it first started with a woman named Para-Medic for some weird reason. According to herself, the name was something like a medic who comes in by parachute. Although soon Snake asked for the name of Para-Medic, but she asked for Snake's, to which Yang raised an eyebrow hoping to hear the real name of Naked Snake, at least this version of Naked Snake. And for some reason she expected it to be pretty cool.

"My name huh... it's John Doe."

"Woah... seriously? What a simple name..." Yang told herself.

" _And they call you Jack for short?"_ The woman known as Para-Medic said. Yang got confused a bit since she had not heard Major Tom call him Jack.

"A name means nothing on the battlefield. After a week, no one has a name. " Snake/John answered. Yang listened carefully to what he said, and she thought it was something Snake - Her teammate - would only say.

After that, Para-Medic responded by saying that her name was Jane Doe, it seemed like some kind of joke, and maybe John Doe's name was fake. Anyway, Yang did not think twice about that and ignored it. For now Para-Medic would act as a doctor and she would record Snake's mission data.

 _"_ _There's one more person I want to introduce you to, Snake."_ Said Major Tom over the radio. " _Speaking of snakes, you remember The Boss, don't you? A legendary soldier and your mentor." _

"Woah woah... Mentor?" Yang asked herself when she heard what Major Tom said.

Major Tom gave a brief explanation about her to Snake and her story with her, clearly implying that The Boss was a 'she', but Yang wondered what kind of name was 'The Boss' and what did he mean by 'legendary soldier'? The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when a woman's voice spoke on the radio.

 _"Jack, is that you? How many years has it been?"_ The woman named only as The Boss asked to Jack/Snake.

"Boss...!?"

Yang could see the expression of surprise on Snake's face, although it was not very noticeable on his face, it showed more in his tone of voice.

" _That's right, it's me_."

However, Snake said nothing, remained silent, to which Yang looked a little confused.

" _Talk to me. Let me hear your voice."_ The Boss said.

"...It's been 5 years, 72 days, and 18 hours." Snake answered.

Yang eye's eyes widened when she heard that. It sounded a bit creepy that Jack or Snake would count tall the time he had bee nwithout that woman- his Mentor, but Yang thought that maybe that means The Boss was very important to Snake, right?

" _You've lost weight."_ Was the only thing The Boss answered.

For the next few minutes, Yang heard the conversation that Snake and The Boss had, it was interesting, but at the same time confusing. Yang could tell by Snake's tone of voice that he felt depressed because The Boss left him, but she replied that she had a top-secret mission, that meant they, the FOX unit, was some kind of spy organization? Yang did not get it, since they also referred to themselves as soldiers.

Yang paid attention to what The Boss said about how someone needs to be strong in spirit, body and technique, the blonde brawler was interested and in a way, she thought it was quite deep, but The Boss did not talk about Huntsmens and Huntresses, she talked about soldiers. Yang did not know what to say about it, she did not understand well the concept of a soldier, only as someone who was in the army, but The Boss made it sound like something quite complicated. Yang was speechless.

After several minutes, the talk ended, and once again Major Tom spoke again, he said that the Unit that The Boss put together was a snake, the _Cobra Unit._ But Yang did not understand when he said it was a group of heroes that ended World War ll. What kind of war did he speak? Remnant only had The Great War. Everything was just confusing her. In the end, Major Tom reminded Snake that his mission was to rescue someone named Dr. Sokolov. Weird name, Yang thought.

Snake started to stand up, and Yang also, it seems that finally they were going to move from that place.

"Finally! You spend it talking for about twenty minutes." Yang complained, but no one was going to listen to her. But in a way she was a little excited to see what would happen, thinking it was like some kind of movie. She still believed that it was a very strange dream.

" _Snake, try to remember some of the basics of_ CQC..."Said The Boss over the radio. Snake took his knife and his pistol with suppressor. Yang noticed that the weapons were the same as Snake used, only that the suppressor was bigger than she remembered.

"Commencing Virtuous Mission... now." Snake stated. And soon began to move.

"Here we go!" Yang said with a big smile. It sounded like this would be a fun adventure in a dream, and nothing bad would go wrong.

...right?

Snake and Yang advanced through the area, through the trees and plants. They also passed through what looked like a small swamp, and while Snake was passing through the mud, Yang chose to surround it, because he did not want to dirty his clothes. Although in fact she could not even if she tried.

After moving forward, Snake stopped near a tree, and Yang behind him. They both saw what appeared to be soldiers, Yang noticed that they wore uniforms, and their weapons were rare, it did not look like anything she had seen before, for example, some parts looked like wood. Yang heard that Snake called those rifles **AK-47.**

And once again, Major Tom explained that it would be a big problem if Snake is discovered. Even so, both continued advancing, and Snake using the Mk 22 put the guards to sleep. For Yang, it was a bit boring to go hiding, she preferred to go around making noise, but even so it was interesting to watch Jack/Snake use stealth in his mission.

After advancing, Snake and Yang reach where they found a wooden bridge. Snake took his binoculars and observed the area, but for some reason, Snake smiled and Yang noticed this.

"Why are you smiling?" Yang asked Snake, but she had already gotten used to not receiving an answer even if she spoke directly to him. Snake took his gun and prepared to shoot, but Yang noticed that he was not pointing at the guard, which confused her a bit. Snake shot the hornet's nest that was hanging from the tree in front of them, the nest fell, and the hornets seemed angry, so, when they saw the guard, what they did was follow him qnd try to attack him, to which the guard was frightened and run away, crossing the wooden bridge.

"Hahaha! That was awesome!" Yang exclaimed and laugh at seeing the frightened guard flee.

After getting rid of the guard, Snake and Yang advanced through the wooden bridge, crossing the river below them, and kept moving until they reached what looked like the ruins of a small building, probably a factory. What Snake did was hide behind a tree, while Yang only approached him, because it seemed that he was going to speak on the radio.

"Major, I've reached the abandoned factory where Sokolov is supposedly being held. This place is dump..." Snake took his binoculars and looked around the abandoned factory.

"I wonder who is dumb enough to put a factory in the middle of the forest with all the Grimm around here... now that I think about it, I have't seen any Grimm, I haven't even heard the word 'Grimm'..." Said Yang to herself, while thinking about that. It was true, she has not seen any Grimm nor heard of them. It was weird.

"I can't see Sokolov from here..."

Snake one more time spoke with Major Tom, explaining his current situation, to which the Major only ordered him to infiltrate and save Sokolov, and to tell him that he says 'sorry for being so late'. After that, Snake began to approach.

Snake move cautiously and stealthily, while Yang walked as if nothing, in fact for a moment she stopped in front of one of the guards to inspect his clothes and weapons, they looked strange but at the same time pretty cool. Minutes later, Snake would have put the guards to sleep, and he would advance until he reached a part of the abandoned factory, where he would begin to open the door. While Yang was behind him.

Upon entering, Snake and Yang saw an adult man, who was near a fireplace burning papers.

"You must be Sokolov." Said Snake to the man.

The man - Sokolov - turned to see Snake and Yang, although he did not notice the existence of the blonde. "Are you one of Volgin's men!?" He commented, while he seemed scared, and what he did was start burning the rest of the papers he had. "You'll never get it from me!"

"No." Snake raised his hands, trying to show that he was not the enemy. "I'm a CIA agent. I've come escort you to the other side of the Iron Curtain."

"You're CIA?" Suddenly Sokolov was calmer.

"Yeah, I was sent by Major Zero, the man who got you out two years ago."

"Zero..." Said Sokolov.

"Zero?" Said Yang. "I thought his name was Tom." Or maybe it was a code name like Naked Snake?

"I have a message from him." Said Snake.

"What is it?"

"He said to tell you 'sorry for being so late'."

Sokolov stayed silence for a brief moment. "Did he now..."

"What does it mean?" Asked the CIA agent.

"It means he is a man of his word." The doctor answered. "But we've got no time for this. You have to get me out of here before they arrive!" Suddenly Doctor Sokolov was impatient, he was even scared.

"Who's 'they'? " snake asked.

Yang was making herself the same question.

"Colonel Volgin of GRU."

"GRU?" Yang asked.

"You in the West know him as _Thunderbolt._ " The doctor explained.

"Thunderbolt...? Never heard of him." Snake answered.

"Oh well... time for an explanation I guess." Yang said to herself, since she supposed that by Snake's response, Sokolov would explain who he was.

And once again, Yang heard an explanation of something she did not understand at all. Sokolov said things that she did not understand at all, things like 'Cuban Missile Crisis', 'The West', 'Granin Design Bureau', about a man named Khrushchev, but overall, it seemed that this 'Colonel Volgin' was planing something big.

After the explanation, a short talk and talk on the radio with Major Tom, it seemed that Snake and Sokolov would finally get out of there. Yang was following them from behind. Snake moved cautiously, using his gun to aim at his surroundings, and Sokolov... well, he did strange movements, Yang did not know whether to laugh or cry, so they just kept going.

It was going well until...

"Freeze!" A Soviet soldier shouted.

after him, one by one, several appeared, pointing their weapons towards Snake, having him and Sokolov completely surrounded.

"Well... that's it, end of the line." Said Yang, maybe after that she would woke up from this weird dream.

"So this is the legendary Boss...? " A young voice said. Yang and Snake turned to see who it was. The voice belonged to a young man, barely in his 20s, in a military uniform, a red beret and a red scarf, while spinning a pistol in his right hand. "We meet at last."

"Who is this guy?" Said the blonde to herself.

"You... you're from the Ocelot unit of Spetsnaz. What's a GRU soldier doing here?" The Soviet soldier demanded to the GRU soldier.

"Soldier...?" He answered dryly, while with both hands he was adjusting his beret. Yang did not understand with what motive he did that.

"He's the Ocelot Commander!" The Soviet soldier noticed.

"Ha! That's Major _Ocelot_ to you. And don't you forget it."

"Wait... Ocelot!? Like... Professor Ocelot!?" Yang yelled. She doesn't know another person who had the same name. But he did not look like Professor Ocelot that she knew. This Ocelot was young, blond, and maybe big headed.

"Sokolov is ours. Now get out of here." The soldier replied dryly, but it could be seen that in a way it sounded like a threat.

"An Ocelot never lets his prey escape." Ocelot answered, much to the confusion of the soldier.

"What!?"

Meanwhile, Snake could see the movements of the soldier who had just appeared. And noticing what he was going to do, he, along with Sokolov, threw himself to the ground.

In a quick movement, which neither the soldiers nor Yang could notice in time, Ocelot shot the soldier in front of him, shooting him in the neck. Ocelot continued killing, until killing two, then three, four and five. The sixth one hid, since it was in the ceiling, but Ocelot when firing, obtained that the bullet bounced, killing the sixth soldier.

Yang watched in amazement and horror as Ocelot managed to do all that quickly and effectively. The ironic thing is that she did not reacted too much when she saw the dea bodys,, because she still thought it was a kind of weird dream.

A single Soviet soldier had survived Ocelot's attack, only to be finally topped with a shot to the head, without mercy. After the massacre, he picked up his beret that was on the ground.

"I can't say it feels good to kill a comrade, even if it is for the GRU." He stated, without looking at Snake.

"Sokolov, take cover!" Snake ordered the still scared scientist. Without saying anything, he did what the CIA Agent said, and ran away to hide.

Now at this moment it was just Snake and Ocelot, with Yang as a spectator of that scene. However, Ocelot instead of attacking, he was observing Snake carefully.

"Mhh... you're not The Boss, are you?" Ocelot said calmly.

Snake did not answered to that.

Ocelot just turned around, and the only thing he 'said' was slgo that left Yang confused.

" _MEOW!"_ Ocelot let out a sound that seemed to be a kind of meowing.

Yang was confused by the sound that came from the young soldier. "What the fu-"

Before Yang could say anything, several soldiers dressed in the same way as Ocelot, but with balaclavas covering their faces, suddenly appeared, pointing their weapons at Snake, surrounding him.

Ocelot approached Snake, slowly began to walk around him.

"What is tha stance? That gun?" Ocelot told Snake, then he laugh and told with his hand to his team to laugh at him. But Snake showed no reaction, just kept calm. Meanwhile, Yang just thought those guys were idiots.

"If you're not The Boss..." Ocelot began to speak, while throwing his Makarov to the air while spinning, and then catching it easily. "...then _die_!"

Yang blinked the moment she heard a 'Click' coming from Ocelot's gun, she did not know what happened but it seemed that the gun had jammed.

Snake let show a small smirk and took that opportunity to take Ocelot, and then throw him to the ground, then he disarmed him. At that moment, everyone could hear Sokolov screaming in fear, while escaping from the place.

"Major!"

"Leave him! Shoot the other one!"

Even though Ocelot ordered to shoot, the soldier tried to hit Snake with his weapon, but he easily avoided that attack. Then he, using the Mk 22, shot another soldier, hitting him right in the arm. Snake continued fighting, using CQC to fight against the Ocelot Unit. Snake's movements were quick and precise, it seemed that without much effort, and in less than a minute, he managed to defeat everyone.

But Ocelot did not seem to give up so easily.

Ocelot rose from the ground, and tried to hit Snake, but Snake easily stopped the attack, and hit Ocelot with his gun. And with force Snake throw him to the ground. After that, Snake took a few steps back, pointing to Ocelot with his pistol.

"Impossible..." Ocelot muttered, after being defeated and humiliated him and his team by one man.

"Damn..." Yang muttered after seeing the soldiers of the Ocelot Unit fallen, it had been quite incredible how Snake had managed to beat them without problems, they did not even have time to use their Semblances or Auras to defend themselves, and she was amazed.

"You ejected the first bullet by hand, didn't you? I see what you were tryin' to do. But testing a technique you've only heard about in the middle of battle wasn't very smart. You were asking to have your gun jam on you. Besides, I don't think you're cut out for an automatic in the first place, you tend to twist your elbow to absorb the recoil. Tha's more of a revolver technique."

"You filthy American dog...!" Ocelot shouted, he took his knife, and once again, without success, he tried to attack Snake. Snake returned the attack, hitting Ocelot in the stomach, and then in the neck, only to once again throw him to the ground.

Snake, with the hand that held the knife, approached Ocelot. "But that was some fancy shooting... you're pretty good. "

"Pretty... good..." Ocelot muttered for the last time, only to fall unconscious at the end.

Snake, after winning the battle, put his gun and knife in their respective cases. After that, began to give an explanation to Major Zero of the current situation by radio. Snake explained that there seemed to be an internal fight for control of the Soviet Union, between the GRU and the KGB.

"It sounds like there are going to be more problems." Yang said, with a big smile. Thinking that this dream became more and more interesting, but she only thought that, that it was a dream.

Soon after, Snake and Yang left the abandoned factory, leaving the unconscious GRU soldiers behind. They followed the path that led to that wooden bridge that they crossed earlier. There they both found Sokolov.

"You OK?" Snake asked.

"Those men were from the Ocelot Unit."

"Spetsnaz?"

"Yes. The best GRU has to offer."

"Ha! That was the best of the GRU?" Yang laughed at what Sokolov said.

"They're coming for me. I'm finished!"

"Calm down, I'll get you out lf here, I promise. And besides, we' have some of the best backup we could ask for." Snake explained, trying to calm down Sokolov.

But then that's when the three heard a great roar, which seemed to come from between the mountains.

"Look." He said while pointing far away, where there seemed to be an object in the form of a tank.

Snake took his binoculars to see that thing. While Yang could not see it in detail but she could deduce that it was something very big.

"That's what they were making you build? Snake asked.

"Yes... The _Shagohod_. 'The Treading Behemoth'. A tank capable of launching nuclear IRBMs." Sokolov answered.

"Shagohod...?" Yang muttered.

"it can launch nuclear missiles from that kind of terrain?" Snake asked.

"Oh yes, and without support from friendly units."

"A nuclear-equipped tank capable of operating solo..." Even Snake was surprised to hear that, but it was not a pleasant surprise at all. "Is that thing finished?"

"No, this is only the end of Phase 1, it won't be truly finished until we complete Phase 2."

"Phase 2?" Snake asked. Yang was also wondering what was this Phase 2.

"The weapon's true form. If it is completed and the Colonel gets his hands on it, it will mean the end of the Cold War."

"The end of the cold war?" Both Snak and Yang said, but no one heard the blonde brawler.

"Yes..." Sokolov answered. "And then the age of fear will truly begin..."

"A World War."

"World war...?" Yang did not fully understand the term, but it sounded like it was a war fought by all the world.

"I had no choice but to cooperate!" Sokolov explained. "I didn't want to die... I wanted to see my wife and my child again in America... Please, take me to Amrica, quickly!" The scientist begged Snake. "They cannot complete it without my help!"

"Got it... Let's go!" Snake answered and soon he took his gun and his knife. Soon the two and Yang began to move towards the wooden bridge.

Yang was thinking about what she was understanding until now. Snake was an Agent of something called 'CIA' for a Kingdom called 'America', which was an enemy of the kingdom of the 'Soviet Union' and that at any moment could be a war between the two. While walking, it seems that for a brief moment a dense fog appeared, causing them to have trouble seeing beyond the bridge for a moment.

But it seemed that someone was coming from the other side.

Snake pointed his gun in front, while the other person's steps were closer. The figure was getting closer and closer, and it seemed that he was carrying something in his hands, something very big. Soon the figure revealed itself.

It was a woman. A woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and by her age seemed to be close to 40. But the interesting thing was that she wore the same uniform as Snake.

"Who is she...?" Yang muttered, while she was close to Sokolov.

"Boss...?" Snake said, surprised to see that woman.

"Wait, she is The Boss?" Yang's eyes widened. Was she Snake's mentor?

The woman said nothing, but suddenly she released one of the boxes she was carrying, and the bridge began to wobble. Yang suddenly held onto the handrail, to avoid falling down that river below. Shortly after that blonde woman released the second box she was carrying. Meanwhile Sokolov only fell to the ground, to the wood of the bridge.

"Good work, Jack." It was the first words that Yang heard from that woman. She definitely sounded like the woman on the radio, but hearing her in person made Yang feel a shiver go through her body.

"What are you doing here?" Snake asked, without lowering his gun.

"Sokolov comes with me." The Boss answered dryly.

Suddenly it seemed that the sky clouded. At that moment, anyone would have thought it would rain, but instead of that, little by little, hornets began to arrive. The hornets surrounded Snake and Sokolov, and as Yang was nearby, she felt like they were flying close to her head, and using her hands she waved them to cover herself and scare away the hornets. Even though the hornets ignored Yang, she could feel how her hands hit those insects and nothing happened, but if she managed to move them away. Unlike when she hit Snake and a force took launched her away from him, the same thing did not happen with those insects.

Suddenly Sokolov had started screaming, and by the time Snake and Yang realized, someone, using the hornets to get up, had taken him away. Seeing that the hornets were moving away, Snake and Yang looked at the sky, and soon they heard the sound of what appeared to be an engine, and they saw that there was a helicopter on top of them. Although Yang did not know what that was, it did not look like a Bullhead. The design of the vehicle was very different, the color in the same way.

"My friends." The Boss began to talk. "let us fight together again!"

Yang looked up at the Soviet Hind, where at least she could see two people near the door of the helicopter. Both responded to The Boss, their voices sounded scary, in the sense that it caused fear.

"Now that all five of us are together again, it's time that we go to the depths of hell itself..." The Boss proclaimed.

And so suddenly, the sky began to turn gray, and soon it started to rain. Yang looked up at the sky, not understanding what was happening. While The Boss was still talking, Yang only extended her arms and opened her hands while looking at the sky, she was feeling how the water was falling in the palms of her hands and in her hair. She felt the water, but at the same time it did not feel wet. It was when she was in that river together with...

Yang's eyes widened, she turned to see where The Boss was. The Boss was looking around, it looked like she was looking for something. But near her, Yang saw something like blue smoke pass by her and then go to the sky, vanishing. Yang was confused to see that. But at the same time she felt that it was a presence that she had known before.

Yang came back to reality, when she noticed that the rain was stopping, and when someone else was approaching where they were.

"Kuwabara, kuwabara..." The man said. Yang could tell that the man had a large scar on his face, and it seemed that his body attracted or caused some kind of electricity. Yang thought that maybe it was his Semblance. After walking, he stopped behind The Boss. "Ah, what a joyful scene."

"Colonel Volgin..." That came from The Boss.

Yang's eyes slightly widened as she heard that name, he was the man Sokolov was talking about?

"Welcome to my country..." Colonel Volgin said, while extending his arm and clenching his fist. "...and to my Unit!"

"Boss, what is this?" Snake asked to his Mentor.

"I'm _defecting_ to the Soviet Union, Sokolov is a little gif for my new hosts" The female soldier answered.

Yang watched as Snake just looked down, as if he could not believe what The Boss was saying.

"Recoilless nuclear warheads..." Colonel Volgin said as he took the items that The Boss had brought. "...these will make a fine gift for me..."

"This can't be happening!" Snake yelled.

"Who is he? Another one of your disciples?" Volgin asked, as he looked at Snake, up and down. "Are we taking him with us?"

"No, this one is just a child. Too pure for us Cobras." The Boss answered dryly. "He has not yet found an emotion to carry into battle. "

"What are you talking about!?" Snake asked loudly while pointing his gun at her. It's probably the only time that Yang has seen Snake shouting or showing desperation. At least in this 'dream'.

"Think you can pull the trigger?" The Boss asked as she walked slowly to where Snake was.

In a quick movement, The Boss took Snake and threw him to the ground quite easily. Snake one more time pointed her with his gun, but by the time he realized, the top part of the gun had been snatched by The Boss. The Boss showed the piece, only to throw it to Naked Snake. Snake got up and he, like The Boss, got into a fight position. Snake tried to hit The Boss but she took him by the wrist, she hit him in the face, only to then use her elbow to hit Snake on his elbow, breaking Snake's left elbow in a vertical arm chop.

Snake let out a great cry of pain, while Yang watched in horror as Snake had broken his elbow because of The Boss.

"He's seen my face... we can't let him live." Colonel Volgin said while for a brief moment he produced small electric beams around him. Then he started walking to where Snake was. "If khrushchev finds out about this we're finished... He must die."

Yang's eyes turned red for a moment, not caring that she could not do anything, she wanted to hit that guy so bad.

"Wait." Soon The Boss intervened. And for a moment, Yang's eyes returned a little to their lilac color. "He's my apprentice I'll take care of him."

Volgin did not say anything, but obeyed without resisting what The Boss said.

"Jack... you can't come with us." The Boss said, while she offered her hand to Snake.

Yang was surprised to see that, did not understand why she offered her hand. Meanwhile, she watched as Snake seemed doubtful, even with fear. But slowly he moved his hand to hers, taking her firmly. However, The Boss attracted him to her, to strike him in the stomach with her arm.

Snake let out a scream of pain, only to then hold on to The Boss's bandana. The Boss put her hand on her apprentice's neck, and the only thing she did was throw him off the bridge, into the river. Snake screamed, as he fell into the water, while in his hand he had The Boss's bandana.

"AHHHHHH!" It was the only thing everyone heard from Snake as he fell.

"SNAAAAKE!" Yang practically shouted while she looked at him falling to the river, while her eyes turn red, and without controlling herself, she ran to where The Boss was and hit her in the face.

But it was useless, just like when it happened with Snake, Yang managed to hit The Boss, but some kind of invisible force pushed her away, and that made her fall into the river while screaming in pain for that response of the invisible force.

Just like Snake, Yang fell into the river, being dragged by the current of the river.

— l — l — l —

Several minutes passed, until Yang finally reached a bank of that river. Coughing water, but without any harm, Yang crawled out of the water, while breathing heavily. In the end she was fine.

The same could not be said of Snake.

Yang noticed that Snake was lying there, bleeding, and it seemed that it was difficult for him to move.

"Snake..." Yang muttered, as she began to approach him. She wanted to help him, but unfortunately she could not do anything but watch the soldier suffer in pain. Soon after Snake received a call on the radio.

The call was to help Snake, since at that moment what he needed was medical attention, and thanks to the help of Para-Medic Snake began to treat his wounds. The process was slow, since he could barely move, while Yang just watched, feeling sorry for him. But after several minutes, Snake treated the wounds, including his arm, where he managed to rearrange it, while wearing the Boss's bandana to keep the arm at rest.

"There we go..." Said Yang with a small smile.

 _"Good job Snake."_ Said Para-Medic over the radio.

 _"We're coming to get you now, just stay where you are, we'll droop a recovery balloon... csn you set it up?"_

By now it seemed that everything was fine, Snake was safe, but there was still a problem. The Boss had defected and took Sokolov away. Yang wondered what would happen now. While waiting with Snake, Yang noticed that Snake turned to look to his left, and it seemed that he was surprised of something, Yang out of curiosity went to see what it was, and her eyes widened.

It was someone's corpse, but it was not recent, the only thing there were bones. It seemed that the body had a lot of time there.

Yang soon forgot the corpse when she, like Snake, began to hear several helicopters, Yang looked at the sky, where he saw that those helicopters were taking the Shagohod. Yang supposed that in the end Colonel Volgin achieved what he wanted.

Yang watched Snake, while he stretched out his hand to the sky, it seemed that he wanted to reach something. She had a feeling that she was reaching out, because The Boss was on one of those helicopters. Yang only felt worse, thinking that Snake was betrayed and abandoned by his mother figure, something that in a way she saw in herself, since she was abandoned by her mother.

But in the end, Snake painfully dropped his arm to the ground.

"Snake!" Yang approached and put a hand on Snake's shoulder, careful not to be thrown again by that invisible force.

After a few minutes, Yang and Snake saw something falling from the sky, surely it was the recovery balloon.

But then a big light blinded Snake and Yang briefly, both covered their eyes as the wind blew harder against them, and they heard the sound of an explosion, a pretty big one.

Yang looked at where that light came from, only to end up scared to see in the blind a large ball of fire, while little by little he was taking a mushroom shape.

"What the helll...?" Yang muttered, while little by little he felt that he was running out of strength. Soon after, she fell coldly to the floor, fainting.

— l — l — l —

 **One week later.**

 **August 30. 1964.**

Yang began to open her eyes once more, slowly began to react. She noticed that at that moment she was looking at the sky, it was dark and it was night. Yang gradually began to react while looking at his surroundings. She was no longer in the river.

"Where I am...?" Yang told herself while looking around. The place seemed calm.

Seemed, because she soon heard a sound similar of a bullhead, not far away she saw a flying object nearby, but she turned to look behind her, listening to something in the branches.

Soon she saw how a person had fallen from the sky to the ground and began to spin around on the ground until he stopped. And Yang recognized who he was.

"Snake!"

Yang said with a smile when she saw who it was. And she was surprised to see that this time it looked like the Snake she knew. He had the bandana on his head and his tiger strip camouflage, although it was slightly different, besides that this Snake had more beard and looked more adult, and did not have the eyepatch.

After landing and observing the area, Snake contacted Major Tom over the radio, who gave him a review of his objectives, while Yang got close so she could hear the call. The objectives are: Rescue Sokolov, destroy the Shagohod, eliminate Colonel Volgin.

And finally eliminate The Boss.

This Operation was going to be called 'Operation Snake Eater', because Snake would take down the Cobra Unit. But Yang was surprised to hear that Snake had to kill The Boss. Even she noticed that Snake seemed to be doubtful. This was to avoid a nuclear war, although Yang did not understand what that was.

In addition to that, Major Tom decided to change his code name to Major Zero again. Snake managed to speak for a moment with Para-Medic, who said that a week had passed since the Virtuous Mission, in addition to talking to a new member of the team: Sigint, an expert in weapons and equipment. Although it was a dream (For her) she felt that Ruby would get along with Sigint.

After that, Snake started moving between the trees and the grass, while Yang followed him.

After walking for a few minutes, they got to where the object was that Snake used to get there, but what was curious is that there was a horse there, one that anyone would say was nice, Snake kept his weapons as he approached the horse, but then...

"Looks like death wasn't ready for you yet."

Yang quickly turned back, while Snake did the same, but taking his knife and gun. Both turned to see who it was.

It was The Boss.

"Boss?" Snake asked.

"That arm still hurt?" The Boss asked, although she did not sound worried.

"What are you doing here?" Snake asked, but while he was asking that, he was under guard.

The Boss did not respond to that, instead she took off the black cloak she was wearing, letting show a white suit under it. The Boss moved quickly, and that made Snake not react in time. In a second, The Boss took the weapon from Snake and took the soldier to the ground.

The Boss began to disarm the gun, while throwing away the pieces. "Go home."

Snake tried to counterattack but The Boss easily countered the attack by hitting Snake in the stomach and throwing him to the ground.

Yang could only see how Snake was easily defeated, unable to do anything.

"Go home! GRU and my sons are weating up ahead. You don't have a prayer of finishing your mission, you're not even armed."

Snake, with a little difficulty, got up, while breathing heavily. "Boss!" Snake shouted. While he began to approach to attack The Boss, but she once again took him, giving him a knee in the stomach, then make him flip in mid-air and throw him to the ground one more time.

"I'm not your Boss anymore!" She said coldly. "There's nothing for you here. Go home." She told him as she began to take a small, compact weapon: The Patriot. "Go back to your Boss. There's no need to prove that you are virtuous here... This isn't America."

She declared and started to shoot at the object that Snake had used to arrive a few minutes ago. The Boss shot The Patriot for several seconds, without having problems with the recoil although she used only one hand. The flying object began to fill with bullet holes until it started to catch fire and then explode.

"That should stir things up a bit. You'd better hurry." The Boss told Snake after she ended with shooting at the small plane.

And soon it started to rain. Yang looked up at the sky noticing the sudden rain, but then looked at Snake, it seemed that he saw The Boss, but it seemed that his eyes were looking at something beside her. But Yang did not worry about it.

"The border is 60 miles south of here. You ought to be able to run that far." The Boss said as he began to walk away from Snake. Ignoring him.

Snake stayed on the floor, and the only thing he did was to get on his knees with his hands on the floor. "Why'd you defect." Snake asked, his tone was weak, as if he wanted to surrender at that moment.

" I didn't. I'm loyal to the 'end'. To my purpose." She answered without turning to see him, but soon turned her head. "What about you Jack? What's it going to be? Loyalty to your country or loyalty to me? Your country, or your old mentor? The mission or your beliefs? Your duty to your unit, or your personal feelings?"

Snake could not say anything, the only thing he could do is be silent and look at the ground.

"It should not be like that..." Yang muttered silently, while clenching her fist, but she did not stay angry, but she did feel sad about Snake.

"You don't know the truth yet." The Boss said after she put on her black cloak. "But sooner or later you'll have to choose... I don't expect you to forgive me." She said, then she started riding her horse. "But you can't defeat me either, you know me too well." Then she began to get close to Snake. "Just look at that bandanna, if you can't put the past behind you, you won't survive long."

Snake, again, just stay in silence, while looking at the ground.

The Boss's horse began to whinny and to get on two legs, and soon after under the legs on the ground, but one of them stepped Snake's hand. Snake let out a scream of pain, while with his other hand he rubbed his injured hand.

"If we meet again, I'll kill you." The Boss said coldly. "Now... go home."

After saying that, The Boss left on her horse. While, breathing heavily, Snake tried to recover, and soon after decided to contact Major Zero. There he decided to explain that he was ambushed by The Boss and that she destroyed his weapon. Major Zero tried to calm Snake, but he just kept thinking in a negative way, feeling that he would never defeat his mentor. Zero told him to stop, saying that if he kept thinking like that, he would never win, he told Snake to continue with the mission, which at that moment was to meet someone called 'Adam'.

For now, Snake did what Major Zero told him and continued his mission, but since he was armed only with a knife, Snake was using the environment to camouflage himself and hide from the enemies, otherwise he would not win in a direct fight.

Snake, followed by Yang, advanced all the way that was the same as the previous one, where they went to where Sokolov was a week ago. After several minutes, Snake and Yang arrived at the place but found no one, the place was abandoned.

Or at least that's what they thought.

Suddenly a light illuminated Snake, and the engine of a vehicle began to be heard.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a female voice in the motorcycle.

"Cut the engine, they'll hear us." Snake said while he used his hand to cover himself from the light.

"Are you the agent they sent?" The woman asked.

"Are you ADAM? I tought you were supposed to be a man."

"ADAM couldn't make it." The woman said.

But Snake did not believe her. "All right, say the password. Who are The Patriots?"

But that girl did not said anything.

"Who are The Patriots!?"

"She's with the GRU!" Yang said, thinking that it was the logical answer.

"Answer me!" Snake yelled at her as he got into a fighting position.

But again there was no response. On the contrary, soon several soldiers appeared and aimed at Snake.

"Trapped?" Snake said to himself. He and Yang looked everywhere, Snake was surrounded.

"Get down!" The woman in the bike shouted. Snake threw himself to the ground, while Yang only observed that woman, noticing that soon she pulled out a pistol, and in the same way the blonde threw herself to the ground.

The woman on the motorcycle started firing at the soldiers, while Yang watched everything that happened, there was an exchange of shots, but as if everything had been in slow motion, she watched as the Soviet soldiers fell dead to the ground.

Everything finished in seconds, shortly after Yang and Snake got up from the floor and both turned to see the woman.

"There..." She said as she put ammo to her gun. "... is your answer." And soon she got off her motorcycle, and then started to remove her helmet. Letting see the face of that woman: A beautiful blonde girl in her mid-20s. While walking to where Snake was, she unzipped her suit, revealing her black bra.

Yang was surprised to see her, could not deny that she was very beautiful, but then thought something at that time.

"Motorcycle, blonde hair, a good pair of breasts... I understand now! That's me!" Yang said with a smile. "Now I understand, this is a dream where Snake and I are secret agents." Although Yang did not understand why her hair was different, since hers is more golden while the 'other Yang' looked the opposite. But like her, Snake looked like an adult, and had two eyes. "Although mines are a little bigger..."

The other blond woman continued walking until she was close to Snake, and smiled at him.

"Now is when you say 'The name is Xiao Long. Yang Xiao Long.' " Yang said with a small grin.

"The name's EVA."

"Wait... EVA?" Yang told herself, thinking that this EVA woman would say her name was Yang. "Now that I think about it, she doesn't sound like me..." Then she realized that EVA was not a personification of herself in this 'dream'. And just when Yang realized that Snake was looking down, she noticed that Snake was looking at EVA's chest.

"Hey! Don't look at this bi-!" Yang tried to hit EVA on the head but for the third time, a force sent her flying against the nearest wall.

"Auch..."

— l — l — l —

After the first meeting, Snake, Yang and EVA entered the abandoned factory. Not even 5 minutes passed and Yang already disliked EVA completely.

But leaving that aside, EVA gave Snake an explanation of why she was there and not ADAM. Snake seemed to show a distancing from EVA, and soon after she gave Snake a new gun, Yang recognized it, it was the M1911 that Snake carried at every moment. And what was funny to Yang is that Snake showed more interest in the gun than in EVA. And thinking about it, she could not help thinking about Ruby. She also gave him a tranquilizer gun and a scientist's uniform.

After that, EVA informed Snake that Sokolov was still alive, but that he was being forced to continue working in the Shagohod. To find Sokolov, he would have to go through the swamp, the jungle, a cave and a warehouse to get to where Sokolov was. Snake was ready to leave but he still looked tired, and EVA said he should rest, that she would keep guard until Dawn. Snake, by order of Para-Medic, accepted the idea of sleeping for a while.

The funny thing is that Yang also began to be sleepy when Snake began to fall asleep, and finally ended up sleeping, next to Snake, using Snake's shoulder as a pillow.

One hour later...

Yang began to open her eyes, she noticed that it was already day, while she noticed that EVA in front of them was dreesing herself. Snake likewise started to wake up, and a little later they heard that there were sounds outside. EVA and Yang peeked out the window, only to realize it was the Ocelot Unit.

Snake and EVA moved the bed, to open a trapdoor, so EVA could get out first while on the other hand, Snake was facing them. But before leaving, EVA kissed Snake on the cheek, which was Yang's displeasure.

For the next minutes, Snake was hunting one by one the members of the Ocelot Unit, while Yang only observed his abilities to take them down. Snake did not kill them, he used his tranquilizer gun to put them to sleep easily. But that' doesn't mean his problems were over. Just when Snake thought he had finished, he heard gunshots.

Snake went to investigate, only to realize that EVA was now an Ocelot hostage. Ocelot showed his new weapon - a revolver to Snake, but he was not impressed, even Snake challenged Ocelot, saying that he was not able to kill him, and as he said, Ocelot tried to shoot Snake but nothing happened. EVA took this opportunity and kicked Ocelot, just to take her bike and having Ocelot in front, EVA used her motorcycle to attack him, even making a spin in the air until she landed.

Yang was surprised to see EVA's ability with her motorcycle. Ocelot had been defeated once more, Snake spoke again to Ocelot, explaining the mistakes he had made. Ocelot only cursed the fact that he had lost and fled. EVA tried to kill him, which surprised Yang, but Snake stopped her, saying that he was young.

Soon after, EVA, saying that 'she had to arrive before him', fled from the place, leaving Snake and Yang alone.

After that, Snake and Yang advanced towards the swamp. Unfortunately the only way forward was to swim, so unfortunately Yang would have to wet his hair, but it was not the first time.

Yang followed Snake through the swamp, as he moved stealthily, put the guards to sleep and even stopped to eat snakes, which Yang somewhat disgusting, but she also thought it was a little cool.

 **1 Hour later...**

Snake arrived at the rift, but in that place he found Ocelot one more time, while the rest of his unit was behind them. Ocelot this time had obtained two black revolvers, which she noticed were similar to those that Professor Ocelot was wearing, she was beginning to wonder if they were the same person, but Ocelot adult had white-gray hair.

"Ocelots are proud creatures. They prefer hunt alone. " Ocelot told him, and soon began to spin his weapons. Ocelot seemed to be coxky as to how spin the revolvers, but he really seemed to have it dominated.

"Damn that's cool..." She said while watching her act of 'juggling'.

Ocelot remarked that this time he had 12 shots. And soon, the fight between Snake and Oceot began.

Yang observed how the fight between them was. Snake, despite saying that Ocelot was still young to die, decided to fight and shoot as much as he could, although Yang noticed that his shots seemed to go rather to the legs or arms.

Ocelot on the other hand hid behind a tree and rocks to cover himself. The blonde brawler did not understand how, but the bullets that Ocelot fired bounced, so there came a time when Snake was almost hurt by Ocelot's bullets. But he managed the situation like a pro.

The fight, which was quite short, of at least 5 minutes but intense, came to a point, where Snake and Ocelot were about to shoot each other.

But suddenly began to arrive hundreds or even thousands of hornets to the zone. It was a big army of hornets.

Both Yang and Snake, who covered themselves with hornets, listened as Ocelot said that this was not over yet. Snake had no choice but to throw himself into the crack, and Yang had no choice but to follow him down there.

— l — l — l —

"That was close..."

Yang muttered as she looked around, and noticed that it was completely dark. She could do nothing, and apparently she did not have any light. That was no problem for Snake since he, using his cigar and the little light that he had, began to guide himself. Yang was surprised to see that Snake apparently smoked, but she did not give much importance.

Soon after, Snake managed to find a torch, which he used to guide himself, as he walked and crawled through the cave. Yang on the other hand hated crawling and she felt miserable, and she complained about it occasionally, but she still followed Snake.

Both came to an area of the cave where there was light, there was water and a large rock in the middle. But then several hornets arrived in the area. Snake jumped into the water and Yang almost did the same, but she stopped to notice that this time they did not approach her.

"I've caught you at last."

Yang heard a voice coming from that rock in the middle, and from among the hornets it seemed that a human figure was forming.

"We are the sons of The Boss!" Suddenly a human figure appeared. Yang's eyes widened at the sight of that person, who wore a camouflage uniform while his face was covered.

"He was controlling the hornets!? Is that his Semblance?" Yang said as she saw that person.

"... I am **The Pain**..."

The man introduced himself as The Pain, one of the members of the Cobra Unit, and one of the legendary heroes that ended the World War ll. At least that's what Yang remembered, because that was how Major Zero described them.

The Pain began to make flipa in the air and to make some... peculiar movements. Both Yang and Snake were confused for that.

"He moves like those characters of the Super Rangers that Ruby and I saw as children on the TV..." Said Yang.

"I will guide you to a world of anguish beyond you imagination..." The Pain said, while Snake took out his M1911 and combat knife.

"Let's get started..." Said The Pain while preparing his hornets.

And that's how the fight started. The Pain had its hornets in its favor. But Snake had the advantage that he could hide in the water. When Snake could, he shot The Pain, but his hornets stopped the bullets, serving The Pain as a type of armor. In addition to that The Pain also used the hornets to make a copy of himself to confuse Snake, in addition to using grenades and what he called 'Tommy Gun'.

The battle continued for a couple of minutes. They reached a point where The Pain took off his balaclava, showing his face. He was bald, but his face was disfigured, as if the same hornets had caused him stings, but it seemed that he had it for a long time. Yang saw him with slight horror, she thought he looked like the villain of some horror movie. And as if that were not enough, he started spitting hornets out of his mouth. Literally had hornets living inside, those red hornets tried to attack Snake, or rather, arrive as if they were bullets and attack Snake inside his body.

Snake, using the water to hide, in addition to using the rocks, continued firing, and using grenades to remove the armor of hornets. And then, there came a time when Snake managed to weaken The Pain.

Snake from the water watched as The Pain tried to stand up.

"The pain..." He murmured. "...the pain... the pain!" He shouted.

Soon The Pain began to fall. It seemed that Snake had defeated him. But just as he touched the ground, a big explosion happened where he was. Yang knew that it was not Snake's act so she did not understand what happened.

 _ **"Pain...!"**_

The Pain's voice was heard for the last time right after he died. Yang did not understand how that was possible, but his voice echoed in that cave.

"These guys ended World War ll...?" Yang asked herself, and didn't knew if Snake asked the same thing.

But for now, the victory belonged to Snake.

— l — l — l —

After the victory of Snake against The Pain, Snake, followed by Yang, continued advancing by the cave, while it was already getting dark. As they walked they noticed something in the sky, it looked like some kind of flying platforms that the Soviets were using to patrol the place.

Even so, when both left the cave to go by the river, they had no problem with those flying platforms that flew over the place, Snake hid, swimming by the river while Yang walked as if nothing.

After advancing, Snake and Yang were in what seemed to be the entrance to some kind of warehouse, there they saw Sokolov, but not only him, but also Ocelot, The Boss, Volgin and a blonde woman. Sokolov refused to be taken elsewhere, but then Volgin began to torture that blond woman, it seemed to be important for Sokolov. Yang could only watch with disgust and hate what Volgin was doing.

Ocelot then began to do his 'juggling act' where he intended to shoot Sokolov using a bullet in one of three revolvers, but was stopped by The Boss, who took the revolver with the bullet and shot to the the guard took Sokolov away.

Since Yang could not be heard or seen, she went a little closer to where The Boss and Volgin were while Ocelot retreated. The Boss informed Volgin that The Pain was dead. Volgin angry began to hit the conreto wall.

"You must eliminate him before the final test." Volgin said to The Boss.

"Don't worry. They'll be able to handle it." The Boss answered. Then they began to hear a creak of wheels.

Yang was surprised to see that when The Boss said "They" she was referring to an old man sleeping in a wheelchair.

"Him...?" Yang could not believe it.

"I'm leaving him to you, **The Fear**."

Yang almost scared to see that out of nowhere a man appeared behind the old man's wheelchair.

Yang watched as suddenly, he began to run in the water and began to jump, leaving the place, but not before screaming what seemed to be his name.

"FEAR!"

Yang heard while The Fear left.

"The oldman is always sleeping. Is he allright?" Volgin asked.

" **The End** is saving what life he has left in him for battle. Normally he's dead." The Boss explained. "But he'll wake up when the time is right. And when he does... it would be _The End_ for the boy."

"Haha! Nice one Boss." Yang said with a smile but then she shook her head. "Ugh! Remember that these guys want to kill Snake!" She said a little angry.

— l — l — l —

After that meeting between Volgin and the unit Cobras - And to leave area, Snake moved forward, knocking down the guards and entering the warehouse, there he continued moving forward, up some stairs to go out to a small wooded area with trees. Snake evaded the plots while Yang walked following Snake in the dark, while walking, Yang noticed horroizada that in some traps there were two dead scientists, it could be because they wanted to escape.

Snake and Yang soon arrived at what appeared to be a building guarded by several guards and surrounded by an electric fence. But that was not a problem for Snake. Snake simply put the guards to sleep.

To infiltrate inside the building, Snake put on the scientist's uniform. Yang thought that Snake looked funny and ridiculous, as he still wore his bandana and put on some glasses. The most ridiculous thing was that Snake managed to avoid suspicion. Without problems Snake continued advancing until finishing in an office, where there was an adult man in a blue suit, and it seemed that he was drinking.

This man presented himself as **Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin** , creator of several weapons for the Soviet Union and head of the Granin Design Bureau. Even though he was literally the owner of the place, he seemed not to bother with Snake's presence. Yang could only think that the people in her 'dream' had strange names that she had never known.

Granin gave an explanation to Snake - and Yang - about who he was, because it made him sound like he was a man of great prestige. Although he also spoke that because of Sokolov now he was having a couple of problems and his investigation became practically useless.

"Look!" Said Granin while he would take a sheet of paper and put it on his desk. "It is a revolutionary mobile nuclear missile system... a bipedal tank." Snake and Yang were curious about what Granin was saying and they approached to see the sheet of paper.

"A bipeal tank?" Snake asked.

"It looks like something made by Atlas." Said Yang.

"Yes, a walking tank. A robot!" Said Granin. "Are you familiar with the theory of the missing link between apes and the humans?"

"Link between apes and humans? No one has ever said that." Said Yang. For that maybe Granin was referring to Faunus? And another thing that she notice is that she has not seen a faunus so far.

"Well, this technology will be the missing link between infantry and artillary. A kind of _Metal Gear_ if you will. And this magnificent Metal Gear will mark a revolutionary step forwards in weapons development.

"Metal Gear..." Said Snake a little surprise for what he heard.

"Metal Gear...?" Yang mumbled those words. She thought it was an interesting term but at the same time strange. But it was a giant robot so she thought it was cool.

Granin continued speaking, saying that he intended to send the documents to his friend in the United States. Yang noticed that he seemed to do it with motives of revenge, or maybe because he was drunk?

Then Granin mentioned something called 'The Philosophers' Legacy.' Snake asked what was that, and Granin explained but it was not much, he only explained that it was a large amount of money that Colonel Volgin inherited illegally after his father got it during the war. But Granin do not explain who these 'Philosophers' were. Then he explained that Sokolov was in the fortress of Groznyj Grad.

Snake was thinking of leaving, but Granin was trying to stop him, saying it was a suicide, but Snake accepted the risks. Finally Granin gave him a key and told Snake where to go. He did it saying that it was in gratitude for the compliment on his shoes, which were given to him by a woman named Tatyana, but it was also because he wanted Sokolov to go to the Kingdom of the United States, at least Yang understood it that way.

After hearing Granin say that he wanted to stay in the Soviet Union and be remembered as a hero, unlike Sokolov, Yang and Snake left.

— l — l — l —

Snake and Yang left the place without problems, it was day and now they were going to the warehouse. Now they were in Graniny Gorki South, through the trees, but as they walked, Yang noticed that Snake seemed to be aware of his surroundings, more than usual.

By the time they both heard a sound of something being shot, even though it was not a firegun, Yang watched as an arrow fell on Snake's leg.

"Snake!" Yang shouted.

Snake almost fell to the ground, and when he noticed that two other arrows were going against him, he rolled on the ground, managing to evade them, while the arrows ended up hitting the ground. Meanwhile, Snake used a tree to cover himself.

Yang looked around to see where these shots came from, but could not see anything. Yang only heard sounds among the trees, as well as laughter that could be described as manic.

Snake barely managed to stand, while pointing forward, and that was when the enemy finally appeared.

It was The Fear.

He appeared in front of Snake, while showing his tongue, which was quite long. Yang could only think that it was disgusting and even scary.

"I am **The Fear**..." Then he pointed to Snake with his crossbow. "That bolt is coated in the venom of the Brazilian Wandering Spider. Soon a most exquisite pain will engulf your entire body. Your limbs would be paralyzed, your lungs cease to draw death. Eventually your heart will stop beating."

Yang noticed how Snake seemed to have trouble breathing, he could not believe that such a poison could exist. From a spider of something called 'Brazilian'.

"Ah, but what fun would that be? Not a fitting death at all."

Snake tried to stay focused, and prepared to fight, but that arrow did not help at all.

"The Boss' apprentice... i will give you fear such as you've never experienced before." Said The Fear to then turn down, his hands were on the floor and his legs in the air.

"Come to my web."

Then The Fear stood up again, but soon the same began to dislocate his own arms with a simple movement, even coming to listen.

Yang, more than being afraid, she was somewhat disgusted.

"It is time... for you to feel the fear!"

Then he jumped back and started climbing the tree in reverse, as if he were a spider.

"Fuck he is creepy!" Yang shouted.

And so the battle started.

But the first thing Snake did was remove the arrow and attend to his wound and poisoning.

Yang watched the battle, while Snake and The Fear exchanged shots, luckily Snake did not get hurt by any arrow, while, using his M1911, he shot The Fear, who was jumping from tree to tree. After several minutes of combat, the fight reached a point where The Fear seemed that soon he was going to be defeated.

Yang noticed that The Fear was connected to several cables the moment he stayed up.

"The fear!" He said. "The fair! I see it! The fear!"

 _ **"Fear...!"**_

The moment Yang heard The Fear shouted for the last time, and at the moment of the explosion, several arrows flew everywhere, Yang quickly hid behind a tree, just like Snake. There was no trace of The Fear. He was dead.

Even so, Snake called Major Zero to ask why 'do they keep exploding'. Sigint was the one who gave him the explanation, saying it was a microbomb they were carrying, although he did not understand why they were not in enemy territory, to which Snake mentioned that perhaps the only place where they could die was the battlefield, and he asked himself if The Boss would feel the same.

Yang could only think that it was somewhat sad.

Even so, the battle ended, Snake won. Now both had to continue.

— l — l — l —

After defeating The Fear, Snake, followed by Yang, continued advancing towards the path that would take him to the mountains. And as usual he only used stealth to go unnoticed or knock out enemy soldiers.

Although at some point EVA contact Snake to mention that later in the jungle The End was waiting for Snake. To which Yang listened, it seemed that this old man was a legendary sniper, according to EVA.

The call ended with a bad pun from Snake, saying that it would hate to be The End for him. Yang only smiled when she heard that.

— l — l — l —

Minutes later, Snake and Yang arrived to the south of Sokrovenno. Snake moved slowly and cautiously, while Yang just walked like nothing. It was not if not to a certain extent that Snake was completely still, looking around. Yang did the same but did not see anything. She thought that if only she had Ember Celica she would use it to jump to heaven and see around.

"Do you hear me, Snake?" They both heard a voice, slow and quite old, which echoes in the place. "I am **The End**. I am here to send you to your ultimate fate. You'll make a fine quarry for my final hunt!"

"The old man wants to fight." Yang said. She really was surprised that someone with that age could still fight. And it looked like it would be a sniper fight. Yang just thought it would be something that Ruby would love to see.

Snake quickly hid behind a tree and contacted EVA. EVA mentioned that The End's Semblance (That's how Yang understood it) was that his body was photosynthetic, and that he could 'speak to the forest'. Snake just asked if he was some kind of monster.

Even so, after the call, it was the moment when the fight began. Snake, using the SVD he had captured before, began to move slowly.

Too slowly. In fact, the minutes passed and Yang could swear that almost 40 minutes had passed since the battle had begun. It had been the longest battle to a comparison of the others, which ended in 5 minutes or less. There were times when Snake and The End exchanged shots but the battle remained in camouflage rather than strength.

At the end of the battle, Yang notice that The End each time looked more tired, besides being hurt, to the point where he could not fight anymore and fell to the ground. Snake, this time with his M1911 kept some distance.

"Spirits... of the forest... I thank you...The Boss... would be proud of you... The time has come... for a younger generation to rise... I've been wandering for more than a century... and now my journey comes to a close... what a splendid way... to end it all..."

Yang listened attentively to what The End said, kept a neutral look, even though she noticed how The End's clothes changed color, to a tone similar to that of autumn leaves.

"I have no regrets..." He said as he let his parrot fly. "I can return to the forest at last..."

It was the last thing he said. Yang watched as in a moment, as if it were a slow camera, she saw how his denture went flying, only to then explode completely shortly after, due to the Microbomb.

 ** _"End...!"_**

It was heard for one last time. After the explosion, Yang listened to the sound of the wind, while carrying the leaves of what was once the camouflage of The End. Or even everything, since there were no remains of his body.

Once again Snake defeated one of the cobras. She did not know if there were more left but Yang was sure that Snake could beat them.

Then both continued their way.

— l — l — l —

Snake and Yang advanced until they reached a tunnel, entered and at the back they found a ladder. A long really long ladder Snake was the first to start climbing the ladder but Yang maybe was enoying it.

"I'm still in a dream! Snake Eater!" She said singing. "Just joking." She said with a chuckle.

After climbing the ladder and reaching the top, Snake and Yang advanced, where eventually they reached the mountains.

There Snake kept moving forward, as he put the guards to sleep one by one. Yang followed Snake until they both reached the top, where EVA was supposed to be, they entered and there they saw her.

Althought from the top she only wore her bra. Snake made a sound with his mouth to get her attention. Snake looked at the scars of EVA, which were caused by Volgin, which Yang thought he was looking too much, EVA asked if it was weird but Snake said that he had many scars too, EVA asked if she could see them, to which Snake quickly said no.

EVA gave Snake a key to open the door to the underground tunnel that would take him to Groznyj Grad. She also gave what appeared to be instant noodles, which EVA called the 'food of the future for the space age' Yang did not understand since the instant noodles exist for years. Maybe those are newer.

EVA explained to Snake where Sokolov was, but that to infiltrate he had to steal the clothes of a Major named Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, but he will need to figure something about the face. And for the escape, EVA said he had WiG ready, Yang did not know what it was but it sounded like it was some kind of airship.

Before Snake left, EVA stopped him, he wanted to know more about the relationship between Snake and The Boss, Yang caught this and wanted to know more about both. Snake said he was like his mother, and his Master. EVA asked if it was his lover, what Yang thought was dumb, now she thought it was silly what she said when Snake moved in with her, Blake, Ruby and Weiss, since it was practically the same thing. Snake said it was deeper than that, that part of him belonged to The Boss, but it wasn't love. Snake said that EVA would not understand. Even Yang did not understand it, and he wondered if it was the same with the real Snake. Even so, EVA asked him if he could kill The Boss, because that's his mission, Snake did not answer anything, but he seemed a little irritated by that question, Yang could only say that EVA was a bitch. Snake said that he was never interested in someone else's life, that The Boss was different, and once again, it seemed that EVA was trying to seduce Snake, but he did not react at all to that. But the moment was interrupted when they heard noises, it sounded like shots but a little more metal.

After that, EVA left on his motorcycle to continue acting in his role as a spy, while Snake took his binoculars to see the place. Unfortunately Yang could not see anything, she thought she saw a silhouette in the distance, a big one, she supposed it was Volgin, hitting what looked like drums, and after Volgin hit a drum and it went flying up, it seemed that a body came out of there, a corpse, Yang was shocked but she could not see who it was exactly, then it seemed that someone else arrived, she supposed it was Ocelot and then The Boss, because of the horse, and then another person that she could not see well.

After spying on them, Snake left, and Yang followed him.

— l — l — l —

Snake and Yang went back the way they came, taking the door that would take them to the tunnel to enter Groznyj Grad. As it was getting dark every time he went down, Snake equipped his torch he had, using it with his left hand while carrying the M1911 in his right hand. Snake moved cautiously around the place, but it was not until he, like Yang, saw a lot of fire coming from across the way. Snake dropped the torch, and quickly took the combat knife and then pointed to the front.

They both heard the footsteps of someone walking, it was not until someone, armed with a flamethrower and equipping a helmet which in front had the letters 'БЕИ' in white. Yang noticed that the letter 'N' was reversed but did not give much importance.

"Another Cobra!" Yang said when she saw him.

That man used his flamethrower upwards, burning everything there was. Yang noticed that the flames seemed more intense, more dangerous, as she watched as several bats fell dead.

"I am **The Fury**!"

"The Fury..." Yang repeated.

"The flames of my rage will incinerate you! I came back from space."

"From space?" Yang asked a little stunned, she had never heard of someone going into space, it would be the news of the century, not even a rocket could leave Remnant, but then she remembered that it was only a dream.

"As I returned, I had one vision: the world set ablaze. And you know what I saw there?" Then he returned to fire his flamethrower towards the ceiling. "Fury!

The Fury then active what appeared to be some kind of jetpack, which made him possible to fly, or at least be a few meters above the ground.

"A great and terrible fury at being alive! Now, you're going to feel the scorching heat of that horrible blackness!" The Fury declared.

Then the fight started, The Fury flew and fired his flamethrower, what Snake could only do was hide, and shoot The Fury. His flamethrower reached a great distance so it was difficult to make any movement.

With some complications, minutes later, Snake seemed to have weakened The Fury. He could barely walk and he no longer had his flamethrower.

"Boss... this is the end of the Cobras... you've got to live on..."

"So he is the last one." Yang said. Besides The Boss, that means no more Cobras.

"...you're the only one left... I'm off... to join **The Sorrow**..."

"WHAT THE HELL HE SAID!?" Yand shouted and her eyes widened. From just hearing that name she felt her body tremble.

Her thoughts were interrupted when The Fury began to expel a large amount of fire, as if his own body was a flamethrower. He screamed in pain until he stopped and fell to his knees, then he took off his helmet. And when he did that, all the flames around came back in the direction of his head.

"Behold the flames of fury! The fires of Hell will purge me clean!"

The Fury stopped, and his body was covered in flames, but lightly. And apparently he completely ignored it.

"I can see it! Mission control, do you read me?"

The Fury, ignoring Snake, it seems that he raved, activated his jetpack.

"I'm coming home!"

Then it began to rise, to the point of flying off in the direction of the roof.

"I see the earth...!"

It was the last thing he said, then crashed on the roof. He exploded, and several fragments of the ceiling began to fall, Yang and Snake moved to evade them and prevent them from falling on them.

"He killed himself." Yang said.

Or so she thought, until she, like Snake, saw fire come out of the ceiling, which moved abnormally until she saw that it was coming towards where they were both. To the horror of Yang she observed how the flames formed a human face, even a very demonic cry was heard. Snake and Yang jumped to the sides, letting the flame crash into the wall behind them, exploding.

"The door!" Yang yelled at Snake, and although he did not heard her, luckily he turned around and realized it. Both managed to enter before the second flame managed to finish with Snake.

 _ **"Fury...!"**_

it was the last thing she heard. They both managed to save themselves, but there was something that worried Yang. The Fury said 'The Sorrow'? Or maybe she listened wrongly? Just thinking that made her stomach ache.

"No... I heard wrong... I heard wrong..." She told herself. She relaxed a bit to maintain her composure. Soon after, she felt calmer.

Snake still had a mission and she needed to follow him.

— l — l — l —

Snake and Yang started to climb the ladder. Yang felt tha it was getting cold, even she could see her breath when breathing through her mouth. Both left through a hatch where they saw the place. They were already inside Groznyj Grad.

This time Snake was more careful when moving, being more attentive to every movement and every sound he heard. Snake soon arrived at the Weapons Laboratory, and one more time he put on the scientist's uniform, there he looked for Raikov, who was a man with gray-silver hair, like Headmaster Ozpin's, there Snake took the opportunity to knock him out and take him to the lockers. He took his clothes off and left his unconscious body in one of those lockers.

The problem was the face but Yang was surprised to see that Snake fortunately already had a mask with the same face and hair as Raikov's. So Snake, after having the uniform on and the mask on, walked easily to where Sokolov would be.

When they arrived, they saw the same blond woman as before with Sokolov, but this time it seemed they were talking about something, in addition to Sokolov giving him something. Quickly Yang guessed that it was EVA in disguise. Unfortunately by the door both could not hear what they were talking about, it seemed that EVA wanted to know something but Sokolov resisted or thought he was going to die. Soon after, EVA left.

It was then that Snake and Yang entered, and Sokolov was surprised to see Snake. Unfortunately Sokolov said that Phase 2 was already complete, and explained to Snake what Phase 2 was about, saying that rockets boosters were incorporated into it, the same technology that 'sent Major Gagarin into space', which meant that the Shagohod could achieve a speed of 300 miles (482.803 Km) per hour. And the range of the missile increases from 2500 to 6000 miles, enough to strike anywhere in the United States. Sokolov also said that a prototype was complete, and that Volgin planned to begin a mass production. And deploy them in all the Soviet Union, ship them to Eastern Europe, Asia, countries of the eastern bloc, and use the Shagohod to foment armed uprisings across the third world. And then the world would be at war.

Yang once again did not understand those rare terms such as Cold War, third world or countries, nor places like Eastern Europe or Asia. Nor what Sokolov said that someone named Gagarin came into space. Everything became more and more strange.

Sokolov said that it was too late, but Snake thought that he could still destroy the Shagohod, Sokolov suggested using an explosive called C3 but everything had been stolen by EVA, although Sokolov said his name was Tatyana, besides that he said he gave him the info on the Shagohod. Snake asked if it was his lover, but Sokolov said itwas Volgin's, then showed him a black and white photo of his daughter and wife.

Snake said he should take Sokolov to a safe place, but he said he did not want to leave, that he was tired of creating weapons that in no way benefit humanity when he only wanted to create space rockets, which would always be used by America or Russia to create weapons. That the space race was the same as the arms race. Finally, Sokolov asked Snake to take care of his family.

Yang did not know what to say about it, the terms were confusing but he felt bad for Sokolov. However soon they heard the door open, and they noticed that someone was coming, Yang looked out and noticed that it was Volgin.

Volgin entered and by that time Snake already had the mask again. Volgin asked where he had been, because he was waiting for him in his room. Then he did something that left Yang quite confused and even more so Snake.

"What the fuck?" Yang said at loud.

He put his hand in the crotch of 'Raikov' and Snake took his hand off, but Volgin put it back, and just to touch him there again he noticed that something was wrong.

Volgin took a gun and pointed to Snake, but ended up shooting Sokolov's legs, and then he pointed Snake again, but he reacted quickly and threw him to the ground, snatching the gun, for his bad luck, The Boss arrived and a quick fight started where Snake was subdued and his mask was taken off. Volgin was about to shoot him but The Boss stopped him. Volgin asked what that was what CQC said, that she and Snake created it.

Volgin replied to The Boss, saying that he was going to kill Snake, but that first he would suffer. Unfortunately Yang, whose hair was starting to burn and her eyes were turning red, could only see with anger how Snake was beaten and bleed without him being able to react.

Snake could not take it anymore, and after a final blow to the face, he fell to the ground unconscious.

— l — l — l —

Unfortunately that still did not end, Snake, like Sokolov were taken elsewhere. Yang unfortunately had to follow them. They arrived at what appeared to be a small prison inside Groznyj Grad.

And in an empty room Volgin began to torture Sokolov. Yang could not stand it, and closed her eyes, as she listened as Volgin demanded answers to his questions, EVA - as Tatyana - tried to stop him, but Yang just continued to listen to the blows, Sokolov's cries of pain and Volgin's laugh. But after several blows, nothing was heard, Yang supposed the worst, and Volgin confirmed it. She heard the door open twice, and something being dragged, she guessed that Sokolov's corpse was taken out. It was not until now it seemed that Volgin was going to torture Snake.

Volgin began to ask about who helped him, in addition to 'The Legacy', but only Snake was heard trying to withstand the pain. Yang could not take it anymore and decided to look, although ironically she did not want to see that, nor did she want to have her eyes closed all that time.

Yang saw that Snake had a bag in his head, he did not understand why. Shortly after he saw Volgin throwing water and it seemed that Snake could not breathe. In addition, his body was completely wounded, with blows, bruises and cuts.

Then Volgin started using his body's electricity to shock Snake and hurt him. The torture was brutal, and Yang noticed that not even Ocelot wanted to see. Volgin demanded to know if Snake's goal was The Philosophers' Legacy. Yang, despite being full of anger, just kept her eyes red, because she also felt horrible to see what Snake was going through. She felt sad.

Soon the next person to enter was The Boss. She explained to Volgin that he would never speak, because he was trained for that.

But Volgin was not convinced, and he continued to torture Snake, while he seemed to give a little explanation of what the Legacy was and where it was hidden, it sounded like it was a lot of money. But that did not matter, Volgin continued torturing Snake without stopping.

Or at least that's when something fell to the ground. Volgin picked it up to realize it was a Transmitter. Volgin demanded to know who put it, although The Boss ended by saying that she put it on him. When and how? Yang did not know, maybe the first time they met, since she said it was so that the Cobras could ambush Snake.

Volgin demanded that The Boss show that he was not helping his apprentice. Unfortunately, Volgin had a pretty twisted idea.

"Let's see... cut out his eyes!"

Yang's eyes widened as she heard what Volgin said, as she listened as he said he did not like those blue eyes, calling it a 'touching display'.

Yang watched as The Boss took her knife, she walked to where Snake was and removed that bag from his head, revealing Snake's face, covering him with a lot of blood. Yang watched as Snake's lips and eyes trembled, she did not know if it was because of the torture, or because Snake was afraid. Yang just closed her eyes and clenched her fists, feeling helpless when she could not do anything. Even though she knew it was a dream, a very long one, it did not mean that she wanted to see that.

"Stop!"

Yang heard, and soon after watched what it was. It was Tatyana, or EVA, who stopped The Boss, but this was noticed by Volgin and especially by Ocelot, who began to notice the smell of her perfume, and if that was not enough, Ocelot dared to touch her a breast, just to later receive a slap. Ocelot said he wanted to put it to the test, and how? Using his revolvers.

Ocelot began to juggle the revolvers, while firing, but there was no bullet whatsoever. It was not until he was going to shoot the next Revolver, however, Snake, still tied, he swinged to prevent Ocelot from shooting Tatyana. However, this resulted in Ocelot shooting Snake in the right eye. Snake let out a great cry of pain, as the blood came out of his eye and fell to the ground.

Yang did not scream but she watched in horror as Snake lost his right eye.

Volgin seemed that, although it was not what he expected, he was satisfied, and later he left. Ocelot stayed, to stick something in Snake's back, then he left. The Boss shot Snake in the leg, but then she left him the revolver, to finally say 'Run'. And finally, Tatyana, who pretended to cry, approached Snake to tell him what she had planned to escape.

After that, Snake was taken by the guards to a cell.

Snake was left injured, but he still had his radio, so he contacted Major Zero. He had the SAA that The Boss gave him, without bullets. With a fork nearby, he extracted what Ocelot put him to his back, discovering that it was a Transmitter. Finally, the bullet was removed, but Snake discovered that inside was a fake death pill.

Yang watched everything from outside the cell, the way Snake swallowed that pill and suddenly fell to the floor, as if he were dying. Yang was a little surprised but she knew it was to fool the guard. And the guard when he returned and saw Snake on the floor opened the cell to see him, noticing that he was dead, shortly after the guard left, perhaps to inform that the prisoner had died. But shortly after Snake 'revived' and took that opportunity to escape.

Snake managed to escape and without alerting the guards, he reached the sewer but EVA informed him that Volgin found out that Snake escaped, and because of it the base was on maximum alert. That just means that Snake would have more problems.

Snake moved forward, looking for an exit, while Yang followed him. But the further they went, dogs began to appear. When Snake saw a possible exit he ran, while he was being chased by soldiers and dogs. However, the exit was several meters up from the river, so jumping would be quite dangerous. Snake was surrounded by the soldiers of Volgin, and then Ocelot arrived, who took the bullet that was in the neck and introduced it in his revolver. Ocelot shot, but no bullet came out, Snake, without any other exit, jumped into the river, while Yang watched.

Snake fell into the water, Yang wanted to scream but before he could, in front of her there was a great white shine, which left her unconscious, in the same way she fell into the river.

— l — l — l —

Yang started to wake up, and she noticed that it was day, she seemed to be in the jungle again, she was not in Groznyj Grad anymore. She started to get up, noticing that she was a river sow.

"I'm getting tired of this... when will it end?" Yang complained.

Yang suddenly saw Snake in the river, who was struggling to breathe, as he approached the shore to get out of the river. Yang approached Snake, to see if he was okay. Snake soon contacted Major Zero to warn that he was fine. However, he asked something else.

"Major, was there a man in the Cobra unit called **The Sorrow**?" Snake asked.

Yang's blood froze and a nerve ran down her back. She heard it perfectly well.

" _Yes, I've heard of him. He was an uncanny soldier who fought alongside The Boss._ " Said Major Zero over the radio.

"What kind of men was he?" Snake asked.

" _The Sorrow was a man with, well... special powers. He had ESP, which was the subject of extensive research in the Soviet Union at the time. He was specially gifted as a medium."_

"A medium?" Snake and Yang asked.

" _Someone who can communicate with the spirit world, and evoke the spirits of the dead. In other words he could talk to ghosts. They say he could find out what was going on in the battle by talking to dead soldiers._ "

"Talk to... ghosts...?" Yang was surprised as scared.

"... what about him and The Boss... what was the story between them? " Snake asked.

" _I don't know the details, why don't we ask Sigint?"_

 _"_ _Yo... I finished checking up on this Sorrow guy a while ago. Thought you guys already knew, though."_ Said Sigint.

"Knew what? Snake asked.

 _"_ _That he's dead. He's been dead for two years now."_

"He died two years ago...?" Snake asked.

"He's dead...?" Yang could not believe it.

" _At Tselinoyarsk... you know those cliffs you were at. And The Boss is the one who did him in."_

"The cliffs? That means..." Yang began to remember that when Snake was on the riverbank, she saw a corpse.

Sigint continued explaining how The Sorrow died at the hands of The Boss. In the end she only discovered that he was someone who could talk to the dead.

"So this... is not... a dream...?" Yang asked herself. It could be the reason why she did not recognize anything, the names were strange, there was no mention of the Grimm, she did not know which were the kingdoms of the Soviet Union or the United States of America. But then that just left a question in her head.

"... where am I...?"

— l — l — l —

Yang spent the next hour with Snake, although this time she was confused and even scared. She was concentrating on her thoughts only that, although she saw Snake and EVA together behind the waterfall, she did not pay much attention to them. The only thing she did was ask herself where she was, what kind of world she was, if she would ever return to her reality. And most importantly, where is The Sorrow? She wanted to believe that The Sorrow did not exist but, just thinking of him knew that he was real. Maybe it was someone with a Semblance to make dreams to other people? But Sigint said he could talk to the dead... did she die?

Although the more she thought about The Sorrow, her fear diminished, because in the end she never saw him again. But Yang wondered what The Sorrow wanted. Then she remembered something when she first saw him in that river.

 _"I'll show you his sorrow..."_

"Sorrow..." Yang observed Snake and EVA. EVA began to kiss him at that moment but Snake began to end it, seemed not to feel comfortable. With everything that has happened to Snake, Yang began to understand those words.

"This is... Snake's sorrow...?"

Yang would have no choice but to follow Snake, even if everything ends bad.

— l — l — l —

Snake, now with the eye patch was more like the Snake that Yang knows, only more adult and bearded. Yang followed Snake through the tunnel that would take him back to Groznyj Grad, meanwhile, EVA would continue to act as a spy.

Snake and Yang advanced and came once more to Groznyj Grad, there Snake returned to take the same path to get to where the Shagohod was, however, where the lockers were, Snake found something interesting.

It was a **Sneaking suit**. A special black infiltration suit made of a special fiber. Yang noticed that it was very similar to the one that The Boss wore but in black, besides that on the shoulder said 'CCCP'.

Snake, now with his new sneaking suit, continued to advance to where the Shagohod was, there, using stealth he began to to place the C3 in the fuel tanks. It did not take long since he put the guards and engineers to sleep.

Unfortunately, Volgin and Ocelot were waiting for him, along with them was an unconscious EVA. In addition, The Boss took Snake by surprise and was able to ambush him. A quick fight started, but Snake once again was defeated by The Boss.

There, Volgin explained how he discovered EVA, and along with it the Philosophers' Legacy, or something like that, since Volgin said it was a Microfilm that contained all the information about the Legacy, but even so that little thing was the Legacy. EVA had tried to kill Volgin but could not, then she was electrocuted by him.

Snake then asked what exactly The Philosophers' Legcy was. Yang was also interested.

Yang listened while Volgin said that after the end of the last 'Great War', the most powerful men of the kingdoms of the United States, the Soviet Union and another kingdom called China - which Yang did not hear before but the name became familiar to her for some reason - had formed a secret pact to create a new world order and ensure victory in the war. But after the end of the war, the three countries, to which Yang did not understand the term 'Country', were going to divide the Legacy among themselves. The great revelation was that Volgin's father was the one in charge of that money, but in the confusion, he managed to divide the money by several banks around the world. Volgin finished his explanation, saying that both he and The Boss wanted a united world after what the Philosophers had caused.

But for Yang Volgin was just a madman who wanted power.

Volgin gave the Microfilm to The Boss, and before leaving she took EVA and took it away. Ocelot wanted to fight with Snake, he even protested against Volgin, but in the end it would be Volgin who would fight. Before starting the fight, Ocelot returned Snake his gun and knife.

Yang was worried because she knew what Volgin was capable of. But he was glad to see that Snake, for very little, was beating Volgin. The Colonel, realizing he was losing, ordered Ocelot to shoot Snake, but Ocelot refused, saying he made a promise to The Boss. Yang did not expect Ocelot to say that since at any moment he tried to kill Snake, and for that reason she thought that perhaps, Ocelot was a bit awesome.

The fight continued, but in the end Volgin was defeated despite having used his electricity Semblance. Snake took this opportunity to escape, only to end up finding EVA on her motorcycle. Unhappily Yang, knowing that she could not chase them running, took a seat behind her, hugging her to keep from falling. Yang looked at the scene, seeing how the hangar exploded and several soldiers tried to escape, others died burned, it was a horrible scene, Yang just looked away. EVA explained to Snake that The Boss was waiting for him in a lake, however, the three looked at the hangar, and saw that the Shagohod was intact, and in it was Volgin piloting it.

Yang, along with Snake and EVA, tried to escape from Volgin, but it did not help the fact that several Soviet soldiers shot at them, and especially Ocelot that also chased them, but in the end they managed to get rid of him, at least briefly. EVA continued to drive, while Snake fired, but this time he used his M1911 to shoot the enemies. To kill them. Although Yang was watching him, she only felt sorry for them, but she understood that Snake did it in self-defense. EVA managed to drive until they reached the airstrip, but they were still chased by several troops on motorcycles and Volgin in the Shagohod.

So they continued until they reached the bridge, where they managed to outwit Volgin, Snake took his SVD and shot the explosives on the bridge, so he eliminated the enemies that were on the bridge, and the Shagohod fell into the water. Or so they believed, because the front part jump through the air, and Volgin was still intact.

Snake and EVA continued to fight Volgin for several minutes, until it seemed they had him pinned down. Then it started to rain, Volgin tried to use the electricity of his body to give power to the monstrous Shagohod. But suddenly a lightning bolt fell on Volgin, setting it on fire, letting the Colonel die burned. Yang looked away a little, since that was a horrible way to die.

Volgin had died, and that monstrous weapon had been destroyed. Snake, EVA and Yang fled from the place into the forest, escaping the patrols of soldiers. However, after escaping from them for several minutes, Snake noticed that they shoot the gas tank, EVA got distracted and they ended up crashing. The motorcycle crashed and exploded, and EVA was severely wounded, a branch pierced her stomach. EVA insisted that Snake should leave her, but Snake would not allow it. Snake said he needed EVA but it was because she had to pilot the WiG. Yang only thought that if she woke up he should punch Snake for being a dense idiot.

Snake and EVA advanced, but Snake took care of EVA, leaving her behind while he fought against the soldiers that were looking for him, until they managed to lose them completely. They advanced until they reached the lake.

However, there was still one last objective for Snake.

— l — l — l —

Yang followed Snake to the field of flowers, but there was no one, it was not until a lot of wind hit them both, so both Yang and Snake covered themselves until there was no more wind, or whatever that was.

"Life's end..."

Yang and Snake listened, and both turned to see behind them. It was The Boss.

"...Isn't it beautiful? It's almost tragic... When life ends, it gives off a final, lingering aroma... Light is but a farewell gift from the darkness to those on their way to die."

Yang thought it sounded a bit poetic, at the same time it sounded sad.

"I've been waiting Snake... for a long time. Waiting for your birth, your growth... and the finality of today..."

"Boss... why are you doing this...?" Snake asked.

"Why? To make the world one again. The world used to be whole. But with the end of the Second World War the Philosphers began to fight amoung themselves, and the world was torn apart. The Cobras, my comrades, who trained and fought alongside me were torn apart as well. The foibles of politics and the march of time can turn friends intl enemies just as easily as the wind changes. Ridiculous, isn't it? Yesterday's ally becomes today's opposition. And this Cold War? Think back... whe I was leading the Cobras, America and Russia were fighting together. Now... consider whether America and Russia will still be enemies in the 21st century."

"21st century...?" Yang asked with a low tone of voice.

"Somehow I doubt it. Enemies change along with the times, the flow of the ages. And we soldiers are forced to play along...I didn't raise you and shape you into the man you are today just so we could face each other in battle. A soldier's skills aren't meant to be used to hurt friends. So then, what is an enemy? Is there such a thing as a absolute, timeless enemy? There is no such thing, and never has been... and the reason is that our enemies are human beings like us. They can only be our enemys in relative terms."

Yang was a little surprised by The Boss' way of thinking. It seemed that she had an appreciation for life, but even so, Yang still felt that the words were sad, she did not understand why.

"The world must be made whole again. The Philosophers must be reunited. I will devote my skills to that purpose. And with the Colonel's money I will achieve that end. Just as I once created the Cobras. They are my family... I may no longer be able to bear children. But I still have a family..."

Yang began to listen carefully to the story that The Boss began to tell, saying that she was in an atomic test in the desert called Nevada, which came from something called 'Spanish' and meant 'covered in snow - white as snow'. Boss mentioned that Snake was a test subject in a place called 'Bikini Atoll, and because of that, The Boss was drawn to Snake, because they were alike. The Boss continued, saying that she was chosen for a project in which a human being would be sent to space, so that surprised Yang. The Boss mentioned that he saw the planet above, but that she realized that the space race was no longer part of the competition between the US and the USSR. The Boss called the planet 'Earth' which she described as a place without east, west or Cold War. The Boss said that she wanted to see a world without capitalism or communism. Yang still did not understood those terms. The Boss continued saying that he participated in an invasion to a place called 'Bahia de Cochinos' in someplace called Cuba. But the exiles were betrayed by the US government and she could only watch.

The Boss continued, saying that two years ago she faced The Sorrow despite the fact that he was her friend, because it was a mission that was commissioned by The Philosophers. She said that The Philosophers, or what was left of them, did not distinguish between good and evil, and only wanted power. The great revelation was that The Boss said that his father was a Philosopher, but that he was later killed by the Philosophers. But perhaps the greatest revelation was that The Boss had a son. The Boss gave birth on the battlefield, and The Sorrow was the father.

This left Yang shocked.

After that, The Boss took off her black cloak and then she opened the top of her suit. Yang's eyes widened.

"Look at this scar... this is proof that I was once a mother. I gave up my body and my child for my country. There is nothing left inside me... nothing at all."

Those words hit Yang, and when she heard the tone of voice with which The Boss spoke, after hearing what she had to pass, she could not help but let out a couple of tears.

"No hatred, not even regret. And yet sometimes at night I can still feel the pain creeping up inside me... slithering throught my body... like a snake... I've never talked this much about myself before. Thanks... thanks for listening to me. "

Yang looked at Snake, who seemed to maintain a slightly sad expression, and there were moments when he kept his eyes closed for more than a second.

"I feel... content." The Boss said... while a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. "Snake..."

Yang saw that The Boss took something that seemed to be a radio, and said something about starting an operation, then she turned to see Snake.

"I raised you... I loved you. I've given you weapons, taught you techniques, endowed you with knowledge. There is nothing more for me to give you. All that's left for you to take is my life... by your own hand. One must die, and one must live. No victoty, no defeat. The survivor would carry on the fight. It is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle."

"Endless battle...?" Yang murmured.

The Boss took his gun, and introduced the magazine. "I'll give you 10 minutes... In 10 minutes MiGs will come and bombe the hell out of this place. If you can beat me in less than 10 minutes, you'll be able to escape in time. Let's make this the greatest 10 minutes of our lives, Jack..."

"Boss...!"

"You're a soldier! Finish your mission! Prove your loyalty!"

Snake then took his M1911 and his knthen

"Face me!" The Boss said.

And with that, Snake's final battle began.

Yang watched the battle, with slight sadness and concern. She watched as Snake and The Boss fought, while they exchanged shots and used CQC, Snake seemed to be losing, because every time he tried to attack The Boss he fell easily. However, Snake soon began to predict her attacks to be able to counterattack.

The battle continued for several minutes, at least 4 long minutes.

And then, the battle came to an end, and the winner was Naked Snake. The Boss had been defeated, she was on the ground. Both Snake and Yang began to approach where she was, The Boss no longer made any attempt to move or get up.

Then she took the Microfilm that she had kept, and in a weak way, she raised her hand to give it to Snake.

"Take this... keep it safe..." The Boss said weakly. Snake took the Microfilm and got close to The Boss. "It's our only hope..."

Then she also gave him something else: Her weapon.

"A Patriot...Why are you giving me this...?" Snake asked.

The Boss placed a hand on Snake's knee. "Jack." She said. "Or should I say... Snake... you're a wonderful man..."

"Kill me... Kill me now... Do it..."

Snake seemed doubtful, but slowly began to get up, while slowly taking The Patriot and began to point to The Boss.

Yang, who watched completely, could not help spilling a couple of tears, having heard her sad story, now she would have an end. A sad ending, and she could see how Snake was doubtful.

 _ **"There's only room for one Boss... and one Snake..."**_

The Boss said... for a last time.

Yang looked at Snake for one last time before she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, knowing that she could not do anything to stop what was going to happen.

Snake, showing a sad expression that he tried to keep calm, waited a few seconds, because he doubted if he should pull the trigger.

But in the end he did it.

 ***BAAAANG***

He pulled the trigger. Snake finally ended the life of The Boss. It was his mission. And he completed it.

Yang, after a couple of seconds opened her eyes, she saw The Boss briefly, lifeless, and then she looked at Snake, she could see that Snake was sad, and she could swear that she could notice what seemed to be the trace of a tear on his face.

Around them, the white flowers turned red as if they were roses. It was an effect that many would consider beautiful. But for that moment, it was tragic.

For a full minute, Yang watched Snake, he was clenching his fist, in which he held the petalo of one of those flowers. Snake was with his eye closed, and seemed to clench his eye a little. Yang started to wipe out her tears.

Shortly after a white light blinded Yang.

— l — l — l —

Yang opened her eyes, and she looked around. She was in a room. It looked like the living room of some house, the light of the sun came through the window, it seemed that it was morning. Yang took a step but her boot hit something. Yang looked down and saw Snake, he was shirtless on the floor. Yang was a bit surprised but could give an idea of what happened. Or almost, since he still wore pants.

She saw that Snake was waking up, and slowly began to get up. Snake went to a table, where there was a photo of him in black and white, on the back said 'Good Bye' written with lipstick and the mark of a kiss. Yang knew that was from EVA. Also, on the table, there was a round metal object, Yang did not know what it was but Snake took it and put it in some kind of device. Then they both heard EVA's voice.

Like Snake, Yang began to listen to what EVA was saying, and was both surprised and angry about her, after EVA revealed her motives, who she really was and who she worked for.

Unfortunately, that was not all.

— l — l — l —

Yang followed Snake, who was wearing a green military uniform and a beret. Yang maintained a neutral expression as she followed him. Yang began to her EVA's words in her mind, but she did not ask how or why she listened to her.

 _"_ _Snake, listen to me. She didn't betray the United States. No... far from it. She was a hero who died for her country. She carried out her missiong knowing full well what was going to happen. Self-sacrifice... because that was her duty..."_

The wooden doors opened, revealing a room with several people inside. Yang did not recognize anyone but she supposed that some of them, the three who were near the door were Major Zero, Sigint and Para-Medic. Seeing Snake, everyone began to applaud. The people let Snake pass, where he stood in front of a man, President Lyndon B. Johnson, but Yang did not know who he was, only she thought he was someone important.

President Johnson took a medal held by a woman, while Snake took a few steps forward.

"You are above even The Boss... I hereby award you the title of **Big Boss**." The President said, while placing the medal on Snake's chest.

"Big Boss..." Yang muttered, as she observed everything beside Snake.

Snake did not say anything, he just saluted.

"You are a true patriot." President Johnson offered his hand to Snake for a handshake. Yang noticed how Snake seemed not to want to do it, but in the end he ended up doing it.

The President with Snake posed so that they could take pictures, while the rest applauded. Yang kept watching Snake. She could not help thinking that he was completely devastated emotionally. Yang observed that another man tried to give Snake a handshake, but Snake completely ignored him, as well as Major Zero, who only looked at him for a brief moment.

 _"_ _The Boss defection was a ruse_ _set up by the US government. It was all a big drama staged by Washington so they could get their hands on The Philosophers' Legacy. And The Boss was the star of the show. They planned it so that they could get the Legacy_ _that Colonel Volgin inherited... And destroy the Shagohod at the same time. Only a legendary hero like The Boss could have earned Volgin's trust._ _Finding out where the Philosophers Legacy was hidden was to ber her greatest mission. Everything was according to plan..._

 _But then something happend that no one could have predicted. Colonel Volgin fired an American-made nuclear warhead at Sokolov's reasearch facility. Khrushchev demanded that the US government provide proof that it wasn't involved. They couldn't just abor the operation to steal the Legacy. So the operation itself was greatly expanded and revised._ _The authorities in Washington knew that in order to prove its innocence they'd had to get rid of The Boss... and that one of their own would have to do the job. The public couldn't be allowed to find out about it... not ever. This, they concluded, would be the best way to keep the whole thing under wraps. The Boss wouldn't be allowed to come back alive. And she wouldn't be allowed to kill herself. Her life would be ended by her most beloved disciple... That was the way the government wanted it. That was the mission she was given. And she had no choice but to carry it out... Her death at your hands... it was a duty she had to fulfill. Out of duty she turned her back on her own comrads. A lesser woman would have been by such a burden..."_

— l — l — l —

A white light blinded Yang again, and she was in a different place. But she was next to Snake, so she followed him. She soon realized that she was in a cemetery.

 _"_ _The taint of disgrace will follow her to her grave. Future generations will revile her... in America, as a despicable traitor with no sense of honor... and in Russia as a monster who unleashed a nuclear catastrophe..._ _She will go down in official history as a war criminal._ _And no one will ever understand her..."_

Yang, along with Snake, stopped in one of many gravestones.

 _"That... was her final mission..._ _And like a true soldier she saw it throught to the end. But I think she wanted you, of all people, to know the truth. She wanted to live on... in your memory..."_

Yang watched Snake, who was opening his briefcase, from it he took The Boss' Patriot and placed in front of the gravestone, along with a bouquet of white flowers.

 _"_ _Not as a soldier... but as a woman. But... she was forbidden to tell you herself. And that's why she told me..."_

The only thing Yang could do was listen to those words and look at Snake. Unable to avoid it, even though she was a strong girl, she started to tear a little.

 _"_ _Snake... history will never know what she did. No one will ever learn the truth."_

Then Snake began to stay on his feet.

 _"_ _Her story... her debiefring... will endure only in your heart."_

Yang approached a little, to read what the headstone said.

 **IN MEMORY OF**

 **A PATRIOT**

 **WHO SAVED**

 **THE WORLD**

 **192X - 1964**

 _"_ _Everything she did... she did for her country. She sacrificed her life and her honor for her native land..._

 _She was a true patriot."_

Snake stood on his feet, and saluted, to the grave of his mentor. Yang, who was on Snake's left side, watched how he let a tear out of his eye. And unable to contain herself anymore, Yang began to shed more tears. It was not a full cry, but her eyes were quite teary.

She could only feel sorrow, for both The Boss, who gave everything for the land she loved, and Snake, who was forced to kill the woman he loved, the mother figure she respected, for the selfish interests of politicians.

"Snake..." Yang said while wiping away her tears. She tried to approach, to put a hand on Snake's man. Yang felt that she wanted to tell him that everything would be fine.

But soon she began to feel weak, and Yang fell to the ground.

 _"_ _You've seen enough... it's time for you to wake up Yang Xiao Long..."_

Yang, who was on the ground, recognized that voice. It was The Sorrow's voice. At last that dream... no, that nightmare, was going to end. But she still had many questions. Yang just stretched out her hand, trying to reach Snake.

"Sna... ke..."

Yang muttered for the last time. Until she could not resist anymore. The last thing she saw...

Was darkness.

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Damn, 20,711 words, longest chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was just something like "Yang reacts to Metal Gear Solid 3", but I think it was worth the wait. Why? Because it is from this point where Yang and the rest of Team RWBY began to know the truth.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **■ Why this episode was published 4 Months later? ■**

 **Surely you will ask that. The truth is that I got a job shortly before starting to write the new chapter and for an episode as long as this did not have much time to write it, besides that in this episode almost everything was a "copy and paste" of MGS3, so that the same should not happen for the following ones. Even so, I'm really sorry.**

 **■ Will the rest of Team RWBY see Snake's memories? ■**

 **Yes, this will not be something that only see Yang, I think she was the one for this episode because I wanted to see her reaction to the mother and son relation of Snake and The Boss, since she never knew her mother, while Snake had to kill The Boss. I feel it was quite drama at least from the middle of the chapter to the end.**

 **I will not say who the next character will be, but I think it's pretty obvious who would be. Since it will be about Peace Walker, understand the context in which Peace Walker is, and you'll know who is the next character to see the adventures of Snake.**

 **■ What about the next episode? ■**

 **Spoilers ahead.**

 **To begin with, since the last two episodes totaled 19,000 and 20,000 words, the following ones will try to make short films, minimum between 8,000 and 10,000 words.**

 **And what would it be about? The next one will focus on Weiss and her relationship with Snake, and if you ask, no, she will not began to feel romantic attraction towards Snake, at least not yet. But I feel that I have only made her act like a grumpy and well... so it will be, just a little more. Why? I feel it's fun to put her like that xD**

 **■ Possible new Fanfic on the way? ■**

 **I mentioned this idea before, but I still have the idea of making another Fanfic, although I have not finished this one, but my ideas have been reduced to only one:**

 **Rainbow Six Siege x RWBY.**

 **At first I thought to take another idea, since being honest I would not like to make a Fanfic that few people would read, since there are not many stories of R6 x RWBY. But the same happens with Metal Gear and with a few chapters this Fanfic got a lot of acceptance.**

 **Also, I wanted to make this idea because it would not be the typical "The characters are teleported and / or become young" cliche. It would be a little more complicated, but at the same time simple.**

 **My other Idea was a CoD Modern Warfare x RWBY with the same details.**

 **My only problem is that R6S has MANY characters and the truth would be difficult to put them all, so I thought better to use another video game of military type with fewer characters.**

 **But maybe I'll think about this in detail, and if it's a good idea, in the next few months I would do the first chapter, honestly I've already thought about the name of the Fanfic and how it would be the first episode xD.**

 **But still, is an idea.**

 **■ Looking for a new Cover Art ■**

 **It sounds weird this but I want to change the cover of the Fanfic, the readers from the first chapter know that this is the third cover.**

 **If someone knows an artist that kindly (I mean free xD) would be willing to make a Cover Art for this Fanfic you guys would let me know? Or even if you want to tell an Artist if he can make a Cover Art for a Fanfic I will be greatfull**

 **I think that a story that every time gets more followers deserves a unique Cover Art. But as I say, it's an idea, even so, I read you :)**

 **...**

 **Well, here everything ends, as I said, I'm sorry for taking so long.**

 **It's late to say it but I hope that you guys had a happy Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N)**

 **Hey there! Ray's here again with a new chapter of Snake's Bizarre Adventures... well, no but another episode of RONOS.**

 **But before continue with the episode, I wanted to say...**

 **● I have a new Fanfic! ●**

 **■ Rainbow Six Siege x RWBY ■**

 **For months I wanted to do a Xover of this type, which is mainly military type and adventure, since it is not a Xover like the others, is one where I took the basic ideas of, for example the Anime Gate and the movie / series Stargate.**

 **This will be the exact summary:**

 _ **"**_ ** _In 2019 in New York City, a strange portal appears in Central Park, from which strange black and evil-looking creatures (Grimm) begin to appear and attack people. It will then, when Rainbow Six, the best counter-terrorist unit in the world, along with the US Army, will cross the portal to investigate this new world, investigate and fight against the Grimm, however, they will soon realize that in addition to the Grimm, there is a civilization of humans, as well as of another species called faunus._** ** _The appearance of a new human military super-power in Remnant could change the destiny of that world? Or could it create a new war?"_**

 **So... there you have it folks, not your regular "The MC(s) die and reincarnate in Remnant or got sucked by a portal" thing, like I said, my idea was taken from Gate and Stargate, but even so, hope you like it if you decide to read it. And if you like the idea of Rainbow Six or the United States army fighting against the Grimm or the White Fang, you'll surely enjoy the story.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **UndeadLord22: Yeah sorry, but I had to do it.**

 **FictionMilitia: Thank you! I aprecciate it**

 **kerrowe: Well, I alreqdy did the first chapter so you csn check it out.**

 **Czar Joseph: In fact I have the intention to give Snake night vision googles, similar to the Solid Eye, but I'm not sure about the shield, although in Peace Walker you could use one. For now I would say no.**

 **Guest: It would be the same for everyone.**

 **Guest 411: (1) = No, Snake will not see the girl's past. Yes, they past for hard things but not like Big Boss,** **probably who has suffered more is Blake but still Snake will not see the past of others. Even so, it does not mean that he is not going to find out about what they have gone through. (2) I still think about Snake's Semblance, it would be great something like that but I do not want to give him something OP.**

 **kpmh2001: Thanks for that and yes, you are right, battles are not the main thing right here. Well, sometimes xD. Unfortunately, I did not find anyone who could make another cover, so for now it will be this one.**

 **TheIncrenator: Don't worry, everyone will see Snake's life from the Videogames... except Portable Ops.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH: Damn right you are.**

 **NOOBGUY: Actually... the rain was a reference to The Sorrow, y'know, in MGS3 every time he appeared began to rain...**

 **JD91B: It would be only one person.**

 **OmegaDelta: He was going to appear sooner or later, but it was because of all, Yang was the most interested in Snake's past life.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, without more you have to continue this story, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **■ I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY ■**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Remnant.**

 **Present day.**

Yang opened her eyes suddenly.

When Yang was awake she began to look around. She was in the dorm, and she saw that the others were still asleep. Yang brought her hands to her eyes to carve them a little, she realized that she seemed to have cried even when she had that 'dream'. Yang took a couple of minutes to do something, she just stood still in her bed, thinking about what had happened, in silence, until she decided to get out of bed, and go to the bathroom.

She cleaned her face with water and dried it with a towel. When leaving, still wearing her pajamas, the blonde went to where Snake was sleeping... and she watched him sleeping for one minute. Yang's face remained expressionless, she just watched Snake sleep, and the more she saw that face, those memories of the 'dream' invaded her mind. Yang stopped seeing him, and she decided to take her uniform to go to the bathroom.

While Yang dressed, the rest of Team RWBY+S began to wake up. And as always, everyone said good morning. Yang, fully dressed in the bathroom, and this surprised Ruby and Weiss a bit, since they were used to seeing Yang as the last person to wake up.

"I never thought I would see you wake up early." Said Weiss.

"Oh well, there is always a first time." The blonde said with a small, forced smile but her tone of voice was different.

Weiss answered nothing, and was the next to enter the bathroom. However, that smile and the voice was noticed by Ruby, who thought it was a bit strange.

"Yang, are you okay?" Asked the young team leader, worried about her sister.

"Uh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, why you ask, Rubes?" She asked, acting as if it were nothing.

Ruby knows Yang since she has her memory, that means she knows her personality, like when she is angry or happy. Ruby had a feeling that maybe there was something wrong with her, but maybe she was making a mistake.

In the end Ruby shook her head slightly and smiled. "No, it's nothing."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Yang said as she maintained her small fake smile, then turned her gaze to Snake.

She mentally shook her head, and decided that it was best to ignore the subject, but it would be difficult. And Yang felt that with those thoughts in his head, the day would be long.

Very long.

— l — l — l —

It was a new day at the Beacon Academy, and that meant continuing with the classes, Team RWBY+S was in the first class of the day, which was with Professor Port.

The funny thing was that even DD was with them, but it was already normal to have him in the cafeteria, and both Professors Oobleck and Goodwitch got used to seeing Team RWBY+S with that wolf, so they did not object to his presence.

Even though Yang was still thinking about her 'dream', she would not be the only person who would be having a bad day.

Weiss Schnee.

The SDC heiress always considered herself a strong and intelligent person, and even though she did not become a team leader as she expected, she accepted, thanks to Snake, that this did not meant that it was the end of the world, and she learned that she could be a great teammate.

Unfortunately it is easier say it than do it, and even though she already accepted that Ruby, despite being immature and childish, can be a great team leader, she had a problem. The problem?

Snake.

Weiss was keeping her opinion for a while, but the truth is that she was beginning to feel irritated at the thought of her only male teammate.

Snake appeared out of nowhere, he never went to a school before, and just like that Ozpin gave him a place in the Academy and then he did the Initiation, how the hell was that possible? It's what she was wondering, in addition to reaching a tie with the outstanding student Pyrrha Nikos. Another thing that irritated Weiss is that, although she felt calmed at first, she began to be upset that Snake did not know what was the Schnee Dust Company or the Schnee name. And of course, his absurd and strange love for cardboard boxes.

Basically it angered her that someone as ignorant as Snake was so strong and smart in combat techniques, even doing the Initiation alone and without Aura, when she had to train hard and show her father what she is capable of to let her attend Beacon, even though that she ended up having a scar on her eye.

Weiss might think that those thoughts are justified, but anyone else would say that the heiress is jealous.

Weiss mentally shook her head, while looking forward, and then showed a small smile. Although she understood that Snake was strong, Weiss had confidence in her own intelligence, after all she was educated by the best professors in Atlas.

And while the class continued, what did Boss do?

He was asleep, seemed to be still sleepy, and although he is usually one of those who pay attention in classes, it seemed that this time he could not take it anymore and decided to lay his head in his arms, on the table.

The class continued normally, until the bell rang, and that meant the end of classes. Some students sighed with relief as they no longer wanted to continue listening to the absurd stories of their professor.

"Oh well, I guess I'll tell you later how I saved a village from a King Taijitu with 3 heads, but before leaving I'll give you your test results."

A few days ago the Professor had the brilliant idea of doing a surprise test. Now he was distributing the tests that the students did. The last to receive them was Team RWBY+S.

"You did well Team RWBY, but you should try a little harder, a Huntsman must have all this important knowledge for the future. Your future." Port said, then retired to his desk.

Soon after, Snake and Team RWBY left the classroom while they watched their tests. The grading used in Remnant was from 0 to 100, being 60 the minimum to approve.

"So, how you did it, guys? Ruby said to the others. "I got a 74." She said with a smile. Not too good but not too bad.

"Not bad actually." Said Yang, showing her test, with a '78', with a small smile.

Blake did not say anything, instead, she showed her test, showed the number 86 in red.

Weiss showed a slightly smug smile, and showed the rest her test. "I got a 98." Sure, it was not perfect but being wrong for two points were a minor mistake.

Then Weiss and the other girls looked at Snake, who was silent and watched his test.

"What about you Snake? Did you... fail your test?" Blake asked. She, like Ruby and Yang were a little worried about him since he was in silence, but they knew that it would only be a matter of studying to get a better note.

On the other hand, Weiss was smiling internally at the fact that it seemed that Snake failed his test.

 _"_ _I guess that dolt couldn't complete his test... oh well, if he begs me, I guess I could help him."_ Weiss said in her mind, quite fancy as she thought about how Snake would beg her to help him.

"Not really, in fact I got this." Snake said as if nothing, as always calmly, to then show to RWBY his test.

Boss got a 100.

The girls were impressed, but Weiss's jaw dropped to the ground when she saw the results. The other girls noticed Weiss, too bad Yang was not in the mood to tease her.

Weiss, who was now behind the group, was breathing slowly to try to stay calm. But for someone like her, it was hard to accept something like that.

" _Calm down... Calm down... It was pure luck..."_ It was what Weiss said in her head.

— l — l — l —

 **The next class with Profesor Oobleck.**

10 minutes passed since the last class finished, and Weiss had already managed to relax a bit. Now they were in the next class with Professor, I mean, Dr. Oobleck.

The class happened quickly. Yang was looking intently, but she seemed distracted instead of paying attention, Ruby tried not to fall asleep, Blake was drawing something and Weiss paid attention. And Snake... well, he was sleeping. It seemed that this time our hero was a little tired. And that only made Weiss more angry with him. But when she heard the bell indicating that classes were over, she mentally shook her head.

Oobleck also had the idea of doing a surprise test days ago, so he quickly handed out the students' tests. Soon after, everyone left the classroom.

Once again Team RWBY and Snake were walking towards the next class, and like you see them earlier, they were talking about their grades. And it seemed that the girls did very well. Weiss again boasted the result of her test, which turned out to be a 99. Weiss was proud of herself, and felt that Snake could not overcome that, that the previous time was pure luck.

"And what about you, Snake? I doubt very much that you could have achieved a high result." Said Weiss. This time openly she decided to make fun of Snake and his 'low intellect'. Which resulted in the slight irritation of Blake and Yang.

"In fact, it was better than expected." Said Snake, and then he showed his test.

Another 100.

The rest of the girls were amazed.

"Woah! Maybe we should study together more often, so you teach us if we're wrong about somethin'." Ruby said.

"It would not be a bad idea." Said Blake with a small smile.

"Sure, why not?" Said Snake with a small smile.

The other girls nodded at the idea, and it seemed like a good idea.

All... except Weiss.

Her body and face were completely frozen while everyone was walking. Soon Weiss' hands began to tremble, and the sheet of test that she had ended up splitting in two pieces.

Weiss started walking, arriving after the rest of her teammates to the next class.

— l — l — l —

The next class was with Goodwitch and Ocelot. And as always, they first started with the CQC classes with Ocelot.

They were still training - Now with they regular clothes - so for now there hasn't been a real combat experience yet, at least for CQC. Ruby trained with Weiss and Yang with Blake. While Snake was only with DD watching others. He was standing next to the wall, arms crossed.

Weiss turned around sometimes to see Snake, which only made him feel even more irritated.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked, a little confused to see her partner with that expression.

"I'm fine." The heiress said dryly, but there was anger in her tone of voice.

"Okay, stop everyone." Said Ocelot to the students, so everyone stopped.

"There's something I need to announce." Goodwitch said, which left some students confused. "From now on, each half of the month will be shown a result of the combat performance you are having. This with the intention of comparing and expecting better long-term results for every combat."

The truth about it is that Ocelot had suggested to Glynda to make comparisons regarding the combat statistics of the students, this also with the motive of encouraging the competition to improve.

Glynda started using her Scroll to put the first-year student's results on the screen. Only name and a result that went from 0 to 100 appeared on the large screen. In addition to that it was divided by teams.

Cardin's team was the lowest. Team JNPR was varied, Jaune was the lowest with a 66, Nora got an 89, Pyrrha a 100 and Ren a 92. Team RWBY was almost the same fot the four girls. Ruby and Weiss had a 95. Blake a 94 and Yang a 97.

Meanwhile, Snake had a 100.

"Woah! Look Weiss! We had both 95! We really are besties!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"I'm proud of you Ruby." Said Yang with a smile. Knowing that everyone did well, but above all her younger sister made Yang a little happy the day.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha went to where Snake was. She was beginning to see Snake as a friendly rival since their fight. Besides, she and he were the only ones who got 100.

"Snake, congratulations." Said Pyrrha with a smile, while offering her hand.

"Likewise Pyrrha." Said Snake, and he shake her hand.

"Hey, you did well Neky." Yang said who appeared suddenly with Ruby and Blake, hitting Boss gently on the shoulder.

"Yeah! You got a 100! That's awesome." Said Ruby.

"For someone strong like you is normal." Said Blake with a smile.

"Thanks, you all did well too." Said Snake to his team, with a smile.

But Weiss at that moment was left alone, looking at the screen, while still comparing her result with Snake's. While she was a couple of meters away, she listened as everyone congratulated Snake.

"Woah! You did pretty well!"

Weiss turned to her right to see Jaune, along with Nora and Ren. She did not expect that comment from Jaune, since lately he has been trying to win Weiss' heart in several ways, but it seemed that the blond was going to keep insisting.

 _"Here we go..."_ Weiss said sarcastically in her head. And she stood in front to listen to what Jaune had to say, and then reject him.

But Weiss's eyes widened when Jaune and the others passed by her side, only to go where Snake and the others were.

"You guys are amazing, you are above everyone." Said Jaune nicely to both Snake and Pyrrha.

"Thanks Jaune." Said Pyrrha with a smile.

"Uh... listen, I know that I told you that I didn't wanted to be helped but... If I want to be a great team leader I must train and be stronger. So..." The blond felt a little embarrassed and took his hand behind his neck. "Could you help me to train?"

Pyrrha's cheeks turned slightly red, then she showed a warm and friendly smile. "Of course."

"Don't try to break the legs of our fearless leader, Pyrrha." Said Nora with a small smile.

Upon hearing that, everyone shared a small laugh, even Snake laughed a little. Everyone was sharing a happy moment as friends and teammates.

The only person who did not laugh was Weiss. She felt devastated, at that moment no one had her in mind, not even Jaune, who drools for the heiress. Everyone was just saying how Snake (and also Pyrrha but Weiss ignored her) was the best. She simply could not contain it anymore.

Glynda then began to talk. "All right kids, now let's start with the combat class with weapons, the first student will be-"

"Professor! I want to be first." Weiss said.

"All right miss Schnee, you'll be first, and your opponent will be-"

While the Professor was saying that, Weiss started walking to where JNPR and RBY+S was. Then she was in front of Snake.

"Snake! You will be MY opponent!" Weiss shouted, with venom in her tone of voice.

Everyone was surprised, especially Blake, Yang and Ruby. Snake was just confused, without understanding why Weiss seemed angry and why the heiress wanted to have a match suddenly.

But Snake was not going to oppose the idea of fighting.

— l — l — l —

Although Weiss and Snake were on the same team, the Professors did not oppose the idea.

Snake was preparing his weapons for the fight against Weiss. That would include your M4 with non-lethal ammunition.

Meanwhile, Weiss was just in the arena, she was waiting for her teammate and opponent to arrive, while having her weapon; Myrtenaster.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Blake and Yang were confused and a little worried about the situation, and the attitude that Weiss had at that moment.

"Why did Weiss wanted to fight Snake? Did they have a discussion?" Said the young leader, a little worried.

"I don't think so... I think that of all of us, Weiss is the one who doesn't talk too much with Snake." Blake stated. She was also surprised and confused by the sudden attitude of the heiress.

At that, Yang put her hand on Ruby's head and patted her gently. Then, Yang smiled. "Calm down Rubes, I don't think it's because Snake and Weiss don't get along. We can ask the ice queen later."

Then Ruby smiled at that. "Yeah! It's true, and I see that you already feel better."

Yang raised an eyebrow but then laughed a little. "You know me too well."

Despite everything she saw, Yang decided that the best thing to do was to forget it, even if is for a moment, she would not let that dream affect her day, or even her life. She still had doubts and even some fear but, that will be for another day.

Soon the girls, like the rest of the students, looked towards the Arena, where they saw that Snake was coming.

Snake was still wearing his tiger stripe camo. His weapons were his M4 and his M1911 with non-lethal ammunition. In addition, Snake had a new accessory under the barrel of the M4 - The **M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System** ( **MASS** ).

Upon reaching the Arena, Snake exchanged glances with Weiss. Snake could see that the heiress's look seemed to show that she was more than ready to fight, but she also showed hatred. Snake did not understand why. Even so, Snake made no attempt to communicate with her.

Meanwhile, Weiss was willing to teach Snake that he was no better than her, a Schnee.

Professor Goodwitch placed herself in the middle of both students, outside the arena, while using her Scroll to project Snake and Weiss' photos, as well as her Auras on the big screen.

"Let the match..."

Snake grabbed his rifle and pulled the reload mechanism.

Weiss took Myrtenaster, preparing to make the first move.

"BEGIN!"

Weiss upon hearing that, summoned a glyph underneath her, using it to dash forward with inhuman speed. Weiss tried to use the tip of her rapier to attack Snake's chest, but her weapon ended up crashing into Snake's M4. Snake used his rifle as a shield to cover himself.

Snake, taking advantage of the distance, spinned to deflect Weiss's sword, and then kick her in the side. Weiss let out a slight gasp of pain, but she did not scream.

Snake was about to shoot with his rifle, but Weiss, who regained her posture, stabbed her sword into the ground. Then a wall of ice was formed between Snake and Weiss, Snake tried to destroy it with the M26 Shotgun, but the ice seemed to be quite resistant to non-lethal ammunition.

At that moment, Weiss jumped, and tried to attack Snake with her rapier, but Snake managed to dodge it. Weiss once again tried to attack Snake, horizontally this time, and this time she was close to touching him, because the tip of the rapier stepped too close to Snake's cheek.

Snake was carefully reading Weiss's movements. She tends to fight intelligently. But this time she seemed desperate to even hit him. Snake still wondered why that attitude. But for Snake's nature, what he planned to do was beat her quickly.

Weiss at that time, desperately, began to make quick attacks with her rapier, but Snake used his rifle as a shield to block her attacks repeatedly. Weiss in a final strike, which was quite strong, managed to make Snake back several steps and lost his balance. Weiss saw this as an opportunity, and quickly and directly, she moved her rapier so she could hit Snake directly with the tip of her sword.

This was Weiss' opportunity... but she failed.

Snake prevented the attack. And using an empty magazine of his rifle, Weiss' rapier got stuck inside the magazine. Weiss' eyes widened at the sight of that tactic, as if everything had been in slow motion for her. But it was not everything. Snake used his right arm to grab his rifle, and used the M26 Shotgun.

Snake shot.

Everyone listened as Weiss let out a great cry of pain. One that they had never heard come out of the heiress' mouth. Also they saw how she was two meters away due to the power of the shot.

Weiss was on the floor, the pain had been very strong, but the Aura began to treat the pain. Weiss noticed her hands, her clothes and her ponytail. They were dirty becuade of the dirt. It was the first time for her to get dirty in a fight. And that didn't like her.

Weiss got up, and in a desperate attempt, she tried to go against Snake and run to attack.

But Snake fired again.

The heiress fell to the ground again. The pain returned, this one is more intense since the Aura did not treat the pain completely. This time it cost Weiss a little more to get up.

Weiss, with the forces she still had, sumonned a glyph in front of her. While Snake pointed with his rifle towards the glyph that she summoned.

"Enough!" Goodwitch yelled. "The match is over... the victory belongs to Snake."

Weiss, without believing those words, opened her eyes wide, and the glyph she had sumonned disappeared.

"Professor! I can still fight!" Weiss yelled.

"It's not possible, miss Schnee, your Aura is too low." Goodwitch declared.

When she heard that, Weiss looked at the screen. She saw that her Aura was at 30%, in red. But Snake?

He still had it at 100%.

Weiss saw that, and she fell to the floor on her knees, while the only thing she looked at was the floor. Weiss listened to some words that Goodwitch was saying to her, but did not pay much attention. Her attention was at the floor, bu then she heard some steps, and her eyes now were on the man who defeated her. That humiliate her.

Snake, after winning, in calm and humble maners approached his teammate. However, a bad habit that Big Boss had was to point out the mistakes of others in combat. Goodwitch already pointed out to Weiss his mistakes but she did not pay much attention.

"You fought well Weiss, although you tried fought hard and didn't take care of your Aura, besides that at the last moment you tried to attack directly without having a plan. But you took me by surprise several times and you were too fast." Then, Snake offered her his hand. "You're pretty-"

Weiss at that moment she hit with the palm of her hand Snake's hand, leaving that sentence unfinished. Weiss started to get up from the floor, but she didn't look at Snake at any time, she kept her gaze on the ground.

"I hate you so much..." Weiss murmured.

Without looking at anyone else, she quickly fled from the Arena. However, Snake was able to listen to what Weiss said. Maybe he was too hard on her?

Meanwhile, everyone saw how Snake defeated the heiress effectively and quickly. But the rest of team RWBY was concerned to see how Weiss rejected Snake's hand violently, then fled.

— l — l — l —

After the fight between Snake and Weiss ended, no one saw Weiss anywhere. The other students had gone to the cafeteria to eat something but Ruby, Blake and Yang went to their dorm room, looking for the heiress.

Ruby opened the door, and the three girls saw the heiress in her bed, lying with her face on the pillow.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said but there was no answer.

"C'mon Weiss, look at us." That came from Yang.

"Weiss, we came to see how you were doing." Blake said empathetically.

"Leave me alone." Answered Weiss but barely heard, because her mouth was covered by the pillow.

"Why are you saying that?" Asked Ruby, worried for her partner.

"Is it because you lost against Snake? Don't worry, not everyone always wins y'know." That came from Yang.

"No! You don't understand!" Weiss yelled, and then she turned to see her teammates. RBY could see that Weiss's eyes were watery. "I had to beg my father and fight whatever I had on front to be in Beacon... And Snake..." Just saying his name made Weiss clench her fists. "...he appeared from nowhere... And without any effort, he managed to enter here..."

Now the girls could understand what Weiss was talking about.

"So you wanted to fight against Snake to prove that you were better than him?" Blake said, assuming that was the reason.

"But why? Why'd you wanted to do that? It's strange that you wanted to do fight for something like that." That came from Ruby, worried about what Blake meant.

"I thought he didn't deserve to be here... And I wanted to show him that... that he was weak... But I was wrong... and I lost... I was not even able to reduce his Aura..."

Then tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Not only that... Snake was getting the best grades in everything... I had the best teachers that my family could afford and I was below him... I was jealous! Okay!?" Weiss shouted and admitted to her teammates. "I wanted to prove myself that I could be the best, but my stupid jealousy clouded my mind, it made me angry that someone like Snake could surpass me... I wanted to be above him, even in one thing at least... I strive but still I lost the Match..."

Weiss explained to her team. The girls understood that those were jealous, as Weiss confirmed. But not for that they would think less of her.

"But still... I can't accept... him... That someone like him could be better than me..." Weiss added. Despite what happened, her opinion about Snake only changed a bit, but even so, she felt that with what happened, and how she acted, maybe Snake would hate her a bit.

But she did not saw Snake as a friend.

After hesring all of that, the first one to approach Weiss was Ruby, who gently took her hands, and then took the heiress out of bed, and then gave her a gentle and soft hug.

"Weiss, it's silly that you think that way, you're smart and strong, and you know it, you don't need to feel jealous from Snake or anyone else." Ruby said softly.

Then, Yang was the next to approach and hug her younger sister and the heiress.

"Also, whenever we have any questions with the homework, you always help us, remember? Of all of us you will always be the smarty pants of the team." Yang said in a more friendly way.

Then, Blake was the third and last one to give a hug, thus completing the group hug.

"Weiss, you are strong and intelligent, never forget it. We are your friends, you shouldn't feel that way and never forget that we are here for you. We are your teammates and friends. If you have to say something, say it." Blake said it in a more direct, but honest way.

Upon hearing the words of his teammates, Weiss began to shed more tears and firmly embraced her teammates.

"I'm sorry...!" Weiss cried out.

"Okay, you don't have to apologize to us." Said Ruby in a soft tone, while all the girls were still in the group hug.

Although, without their knowing it, Boss was outside, by the door, and had listened to everything Weiss had said. Big Boss understood what the heiress said, but he did not hate her for it, however, he did not feel sorry for her either. He understood that it was due to how she was raised. For now, Boss would let the girls be alone, because he felt that if he went inside at that moment it would only make things more uncomfortable. For now, it seems that his friendship with Weiss returned to a midpoint. Neither friend nor enemy.

After that, Snake left, walking down the hallway.

— l — l — l —

"So, you don't plan to do anything about it?" Headmaster Ozpin said while talking via Scroll with General Ironwood.

" _I already told you Ozpin, we have NO information about any White Fang movements in the southeast. Your student's information is wrong."_ The Atlesian General said.

"I assure you that he's not wrong, you should know that, but you refuse to trust him because he is a Mercenary."

 _"_ _Specialist Schnee told me, and I quote, 'He said he heard that the White Fang was planning something in the southeast', There is no confirmation, and none of the prisoners said that something was taking place near Mountain Glenn."_ Ironwood answered, almost yelling to Ozpin.

"So, I don't count on your support with this?" Ozpin asked.

 _"I'm sorry Ozpin..._ _but I don't intend to send not even a single soldier because of your student's mistakes._ _There is no way that Roman Torchwick works with the White Fang._ _I have other issues to attend here... take care."_

"Fine... take care James." And with that the call ended.

Ozpin remained silent, while his hands were holding his coffee mug. He understood what Ironwood said, because the information that was being provided came from the mouth of a single student. One who managed to recover stolen atlesian military equipment, but still a student in the eyes of the General.

But Ozpin trusted Snake.

And if Snake said that Torchwick worked with the White Fang then they must be up to something big. But his thoughts were interrupted when Glynda arrived using the elevator.

"Ozpin, here are the preparations for the dance, I got Team CFVY to be in charge to prepare the place, later the first year students will be assigned to their first mission." Said Glynda while leaving a folder on the desktop.

Ozpin put his fingers on the folder, but decided not to open it.

"You know, Glynda... I was thinking that it would be better if the first year students went to their mission first, and a week later to celebrate the accomplishment we could organize the dance." Said Ozpin to the blonde teacher.

"Why change the dates? You chose them yourself." Said Glynda, confused by the change of mind, but she remained calm in her tone of voice.

"I thought it would be better if the dance was also to celebrate the success of the first mission accomplished by the students. I'm sure they'll appreciate a break after their hard work." Said Ozpin, half truth, but also half lie.

"Well, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea, I'll take care of making the changes then." The blonde Professor said, while taking the folder she had previously left.

"Thank you." Answered Ozpin.

Soon after, Glynda retired. Meanwhile, Ozpin was left alone, while writing a couple of things on his desktop computer. A couple of things... about Big Boss.

" _This time you'll not be alone John... you'll go along with your team."_ Said Ozpin in his mind.

— l — l — l —

Big Boss was walking down the hall, but when he turned a corner he ended up crashing with another person. Or rather, that person ended up crashing with Boss, since that person ended up on the floor.

"Sorry, you okay?" Snake asked, as he offered his hand to the person who fell on the floor. It was a girl, with green hair, red eyes and dark skin.

"I'm fine." The girl said as she took Snake's hand to get up. "Just watch where you're going."

Snake then noticed that the green-haired girl was with two other people, a black-haired girl and a gray-haired boy. Their uniforms were different from the ones used in Beacon. Boss had never seen those students, but he decided to ignore them.

"Yeah, sure." Boss said to then walk and pass the side of the 3 students.

"Hold on..." Boss heard from the other girl. He just turned to see her. "Are you a student?"

"Yeah... I'm in the first year." Snake answered.

"You don't look like one, wearing those strange clothes." Said the gray-haired boy.

"I don't like to wear the uniform." Boss admitted.

Upon hearing Boss' answer, the black-haired girl let out a small giggle. Then she bringed her right hand to Snake in order to shake his.

"You seem to be someone... interesting. My name is **Cinder Fall**. And these are my teammates; Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. We are from Haven Academy."

Snake said nothing, instead, he was looking at the right arm of the girl named Cinder.

It was a prosthesis.

A prothesis of black color, but with some details of amber color.

Cinder seeing Snake's expression withdrew her hand. "Oh this? I had an accident and I lost my arm."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Boss responded empathically.

"Don't worry, I still feel the pain sometimes, but I'm sure you also went through the same thing, right? Losing a part of your body but still feeling it... losing something... and feeling the phantom pain... right?"

Cinder said with a small smile, empathically as she looked at Boss' eye patch. In fact, her intention was to make Snake believe that she understood what he felt.

However, Boss felt that this girl was acting strangely. Thanks to the fact that The Boss taught him psychology, Snake could understand in most cases how a person acted by the way he or she spoke, unless that person was a fully trained spy, like Paz. But Big Boss was sure that girl was hiding something. Besides, he did not like her.

"Right... Well, I wouldn't like to continue bothering you while visit the Academy." Said Snake.

"Not at all, in fact we would love to have you as a guide." Cinder answered while giving that idea.

"Sorry, but right now I'm busy, but if we see each other later then I'll help you with anything." Snake stated.

"Too bad... But I guess It'll be another time, but before you leave, can you tell us your name?" Cinder asked.

Boss remained silent for at least 2 seconds, he did not immediately answer the question. "It's Snake."

"Snake... very well Snake, I'll make sure to remember your name. Maybe we'll see you around." Cinder said in a very polite way, and then, she started to go along with her teammates, while Snake just nodded and went the other way.

Snake without looking back continued walking, but something told him that he should be careful with that girl, and possibly with those two who were with Cinder.

And on the other hand, Cinder only showed a small evil grin. while thinking about the logo she saw on Snake's shoulder, in which it could be read 'FOX'. Cinder only thought one thing, it seemed that in the end she was lucky to find Big Boss in the last place she would expected to see him.

 _"I found you..."_

 **End of Chapter 14.**

* * *

● **Omake ●**

 **The feelings of a young bunny.**

Love.

It is a feeling in which one person is sentimentally attracted to another. Some would say that it is a beautiful feeling, and others would say that it is an absurd and dumb feeling, mostly people who read Fanfics in their free time would say it.

But anyway, this story is not about those people, it's about a young faunus girl, which due to the fact that she is a faunus bunny, was being bothered by a group of racist idiots. But as if it were a fairy tale, that helpless girl was quickly defended and protected by a young man, who bravely faced those terrible boys to defend her. That girl was delighted with that young man of noble heart, who saw everyone as a person, didn't matter if they were human or faunus, for him they were the same.

Since then the heart and mind of that young girl have been thinking of one single man. But to her misfortune, it seemed that many girls were interested in him. And to further complicate her situation, that young man of noble heart lived in the same room with four evil girls, who would surely do everything so that no girl could reach that hero of blue bandana.

And now that half faunus girl named Velvet was rolling on her bed while she hugged her pillow.

"Could you please stop? It's just 11 in the morning on Saturday." Said her teammate named Coco, she seemed to be reading a fashion magazine.

"Sorry sorry..." Answered Velvet.

"Let me guess... Neky?" Coco said with a small grin.

"Yeah..." Said the young faunus.

"Y'know sometimes you act like a 10-year-old girl who just now knows what love is." Coco teased. "Why don't you go and tell him your feelings? At least that way you could stop rolling in the mornings in your bed."

"No way! And if he rejects me? And he tells me that I'm a freak?" Velvet answered, both blushed and worried.

"He won't say that... And in case he tells you that I'll make sure he can't have children." Coco said with a tumbs up.

"Thank you... but it would be difficult to approach him... he's always with those girls... and it seems that he gets along pretty well with them." The faunus said, a little depressed.

"You can always kidnap him and tie him to a chair, then you strip him, and you proceed to-."

"That's illegal!" The faunus yelled while blushing.

"Calm down, just kidding bun-bun... but I think today is your lucky day! Look!" Coco said as he looked at the window and pointed her finger out.

Velvet looked out the window, and there she saw Snake who was standing under a tree.

"And he's not with his teammates. He's completely alone! Let's go!" Coco said as she took the hand of the faunus girl, and soon they both left in the direction of the outside.

— l — l — l —

"There he is!" Coco said, while she and Velvet were behind some bushes, a few meters behind Snake.

"W-wait! I'm not mentally ready yet!" Velvet said while her heart was beating fast and her face was red as a tomato.

"Velvet!" Coco said as she placed both hands on the shoulders of her teammate. "The more you wait, someone else could come and snatch him from you. Besides, the school dance will come soon, you can argue it saying that you would like to go to the dance with him."

"U-uhh... I d-don't know..."

"You know what? Screw it, you'll thank me later at your wedding."

"W-w-wedding!?" What Coco said to Velvet did not help. Only the faunus became more red, while her imagination distracted her and she could not avoid the idea of seeing herself in a wedding dress that she would use, with Snake as the groom.

Unfortunately, while Velvet was distracted, Coco pushed her out of the bush. Where hardly she reacted.

"Lopunny! I mean, Velvet! I choose you!" Coco shouted as she pushed Velvet out of the bush. Meanwhile, Coco would be behind the bush, even though she was hiding it could be seen her black beret and sunglasses. "Now go!"

When Velvet reacted, she realized she was out of the bush, but she noticed that she had Snake in front of her. She blushed and kept her eyes down. It was late to retire, so she timidly began to walk without looking up.

"U-uh hey Snake... it's a good day, r-right? I m-mean! I h-hope I'm not ruining your d-day!"

Meanwhile Coco just facepalmed hardly.

"I n-never had the opportunity to say it c-correctly but I really a-appreciate you h-h-helping me that day and... uhm... to be h-honest... s-since then I had... f-f-feelings for you... I know I'm n-not as beautiful as your t-teammates but... I w-would like you to give me a c-chance to get to know each other b-better and even go to the... d-d-dance t-together s-so... please go out with me!"

"YES!" Coco with joy shouted behind the bush.

Velvet kept her eyes closed, waiting for an answer. Her heart was beating fast and her head seemed to draw steam from how hot it was.

Then she heard an answer.

"You're pretty good."

Then Velvet began to open her eyes but her gaze stayed down.

"T-that is a yes...?" Velvet wanted to confirm it, but it sounded like it was a positive response, she almost wanted to jump out of joy.

"You're pretty good."

Again that answer, Velvet didn't understood exactly what Snake was referring to.

"Uhh... Snake? What are you-?"

"Hey Velvet, what are you doing here?"

Velvet, when she heard that turned back, to see who belonged that voice. And she could not believe it.

"S-Snake!?"

"What the fuck!?" Coco shouted behind the bush to see the second Snake arrive.

"B-but you are there!" Velvet shouted as she pointed her finger at the first Snake, who was declaring her love to him.

"Oh, him? Is a Decoy, I forget to pick it up after training."

"A decoy!?" Velvet and Coco yelled.

"Yep, look." Said Snake, as he approached the fake Snake, and took what appeared to be a plate-shaped object, deactivating the Snake in the form of a balloon. Then Snake throw it, and the Snake-shaped decoy appeared again.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" It was heard Snake's voice from the decoy.

"It's a balloon with my figure, it's well done so it's hard to notice the difference unless someone comes close, besides talking, is the perfect tool to fool an enemy, pretty cool, don't you think?" Said Snake with a smile.

Both Coco and Velvet had their jaws dropped. Basically Velvet declared her feelings to a blowup Snake-doll, and Velvet was quite embarrassed about it.

"But I think you said something to the decoy, did you and Coco needed something?" Snake asked.

"I-I... I... I HAVE TO GO!" The young faunus shouted as she quickly fled, along with her teammate, Velvet took Coco's hand and carried her as if she were a light-weight object, and ran as fast as she could. She ran like a girl of one of my japanese animes.

Meanwhile, Big Boss stayed in that place without having managed to say goodbye, but he understood that maybe Velvet and Coco were busy, but what did she want to say to Snake? Maybe he will never know.

But for now it seemed like it was a Mission failed, she'll get it next time. Well... maybe.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks, Chapter 14 and a new Omake, hope you like the chapter and the Omake, and I hope you don't hate the idea of using the cute bunny girl Velvet for funny situations, I do not promote the idea of bullyng faunus girls BTW.**

 **Maybe I did this chapter too short but too be honest, since the last one I upload it after 4 months I did not wanted to write too much to take much time to publish the chapter. Hope you don't mind.**

 **As a summary, this is what happened in this chapter.**

 **● Weiss now hates Snake, or at least she does not consider him a friend anymore.**

 **● Ozpin decided to change the dates for the events, now first it will be the Field Trip and then the School Dance.**

 **● Cinder finally appeared and shows interest in Big Boss, however, she has a prosthesis, why? The answer will be given later.**

 **What I like is that we will soon reach an important part of this story, I will not give Spoilers but I have really had this idea since the Fanfic began, but it is enough to say that secrets will be revealed, and maybe new friendships will be formed, and new enemies will appear for Snake. And of course, Big Boss is in the center of all of this.**

 **Well, I guess the episode is here, I hope you liked it and remember to check out my other Fanfic. Also do not forget to leave a Review, and give it to Favorites if you have not done it!**

 **Adios! And take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N)**

 **Am I the only one who believes that RWBY will finish with Ruby petrifying Salem? You know, since she is i** **mmortal but petrifying her is not exactly killing her, but trapping her, like the Wyvern in Beacon?**

 **BTW This Fanfic is ONE YEAR OLD! Can't believe that already passed one year when this story began, and hopefully will have a good end to this story.**

 **Also, I put a new cover since I liked it, and it's my idea of how Snake looks like as a young man.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **Czar Joseph: I was thinking only to be for night but... both sounds cool. Thanks for the idea. But only Thermal and Night is okay.**

 **MidKnightMoonglow99: I want the Omake to have been days or weeks before the actual episode.**

 **cakesnake2.0: Nope**

 **ImperialWolves12: Nope and is Salem of course**

 **Guest: She is not blind from one eye... not now at least**

 **Lechain: it will, at least the importsnt stuff**

 **guest: No aparecera, lo siento**

 **(A/N)**

 **Well without more to say, let's continue!**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Beacon Academy. 10:00 PM.**

Cinder didn't expect to find the mercenary that Atlas contracted in Beacon, much less expected him to be someone so young and above all a student. The only thing Cinder could deduce is that, surely, Ozpin would have knowledge about him, and so, about the work that Snake does for Atlas. And if Snake was a mercenary who knew Ozpin very well, he would undoubtedly be a valuable ally for her.

So after the encounter with Snake, Cinder ordered Emerald and Mercury to investigate Snake, mainly asking students about him, who he was and who was related to him, without obviously looking suspicious.

After the investigation, the three were now in their temporary dorm room.

"Tell me, what'd you find out about him?" Asked Cinder to her two 'teammates' Emerald and Mercury. She was in a wooden chair, with her legs crossed.

"Yeah, this guy seems to be quite popular... Apparently he fought Pyrrha Nikos and ended up in a draw, in addition to fighting a complete team on his own and winning without reducing his Aura, using some weird hand-to-hand combat technique, actually, there is a video about the fight in the Beacon's Netpage." Mercury explained while sitting in his bed. He was actually impressed when he learned.

"I suppose that someone like him would win without problems to some pathetic students." Cinder statted. She was a little impressed to hear that. After hearing what Snake did alone to the White Fang she was just a little surprised. But her expression was the same. "What about you Emerald?"

"Well, unlike Mercury, I found more important information." Said Emerald with a smile, slightly cocky. Mercury just rolled his eyes.

"Go on." Cinder said while she leaned forward and put her hands together, placing them under her chin. This time showing a small smile.

"Apparently he arrived after all the students did the Initiation. Ozpin never revealed why he was accepted after the other students, but he did the Initiation afterwards by himself. And from what I've heard, he did it without Aura, even managing to kill a Death Stalker on his own."

This time Cinder was completely surprised. Do the Initiation alone and kill a Death Stalker? Also, if Ozpin accepted him apart from the other students, it must be because there was something special about him.

"I heard something like that, that one of the Professors unlocked his Aura before fighting with Pyrrha Nikos." Mercury added.

Cinder just kept her smile. "Anything else?"

"Yep." Said Mercury. "I heard that he was included as the fifth member of a team with four girls, team RWBY or something like that. Among them is the daughter of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company. But the girl wanted to fight our guy and she lost."

"At least we already know who he is with. Anyone else want to add something?" Asked Cinder.

"Well... one thing I discovered about him is his full name, he... he doesn't use the color-rule. And you'll not believe it." Emerald said.

This caused Cinder to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't know who could have a name like that, at first I thought it was a joke, since I was told this by a faunus rabbit girl who acted like a 10 year old girl, she looked so blushed that she looked like someone who wants to have se-"

"Emerald. Just say it." Cinder said dryly.

"I'm sorry... I was saying that his name is... Naked Snake."

Upon hearing that, Cinder and Mercury remained silent for a few seconds while looking at Emerald. Cinder at that moment began to scowl when she heard what Emerald had just said.

"Wait! It's true! Look!" Emerald answered, scared, and she soon took her Scroll where she started looking for something. "Here!"

It was there when Emerald showed Cinder what appeared to be a student ID, with Snake's picture, it showed basic information such as age, which team he is and in what year he is. But there was his name: Naked Snake.

Cinder deadpanned, and did not said a thing. While Mercury just began ot laugh.

"Haha! Naked!? That's so lame!" Mercury yelled while laughting.

"Well... I don't care what his name is. I want you two to investigate him closely, to see if he can help us with our cause. I also want you to investigate his team, try to socialize with them, if they know anything else about Snake, I want to know it."

— l — l — l —

 **The next day.**

 **Wednesday.**

 **10:30 AM.**

After the fight between Weiss and Snake, there seemed to be a tension in team RWBY+S. For starters, nobody mentioned what happened last day. Weiss did not talk to Snake, she didn't even look at him. While Snake thought it was best not to talk to her, not because he was angry, but because he thought it best to leave her alone for the moment with her thoughts. But in the end, Snake did not hate her.

Ruby and Blake did not say anything but they felt hat there was tension in the air, as if it were some kind of cold war. At the moment nobody was saying anything, and although it was Monday there were no classes at the moment. Ozpin had announced that he would give a 'Special Announcement' that morning.

But for now, nobody said anything, Ruby and Snake were using their Scrolls, while Blake and Weiss read a book. DD was not there at the time, Ocelot had taken him, but he did not say exactly why.

"I'm back!" Yang shouted as she opened the door abruptly, breaking the silence that was there at that moment. Besides that at that moment, she was carrying what seemed to be a package.

"Gosh, you really need to open the door like that?" Weiss complained.

"Sorry, sorry." Yang said with a small grin. "I wanted to come back quickly."

"What are you holding, Yang?" Asked Ruby. Then she, like Snake, Weiss and Blake became interested in what the blonde had in her hands in that moment.

" I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang replied. It was then that she began to open the cylinder-shaped package.

Everyone saw how another cylinder, hairy and black fell out onto the floor and started to shake. And, for everyone's surpride, the object began to take the shape of a dog, which even began to bark. Blake and Weiss were in great shock, while Ruby and Yang react excitedly. And Snake was thinking about how the dog managed to enter the school using the mail system. He thought it was something to admire.

Blake at that moment dissapeared, now she was in Ruby's bunk.

"Zwei!" Ruby said happily.

"He sent a dog?" Blake complained.

"In the mail?" Weiss continued.

"Now that's impressive." Big Boss added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang answered.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake half-asked half-complained.

"Oww~ Now we will have two adorable creatures with us.~" Said Weiss while looking how cute the corgui was.

"Oh gods, now we'll have two of those beasts!" Blake shouted scared.

 _"_ _Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"_ Said Professor Goodwitch over the intercom.

"I wonder what will be about." Asked Ruby.

"We'll know soon." Said Snake, he was also interested in why Ozpin decided to suspend classes in Friday.

But while looking at the corgui, Snake bent down a little and approached his hand to the corgui, the dog seemed to have hesitated to approach to Snake for a moment but came to sniff his hand, then Zwei came closer, and was when Snake began to caress the head.

"I think you liked him." Ruby said, giggling.

"Look, there's a letter!" Said Yang, to then read it. " 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.' "

Then, dozens of cans of dog food spilled out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked.

Her answer was provided when a can opener fell from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

"Well, at least Dad gave us everything we need. C'mom, let's see what Ozpin wants." Added Yang.

"Be a good boy and stay here!" Said Ruby to Zwei, and apparently he understood what she said.

After saying that, team RWBY+S left the dorm room, leaving the dog alone for now, but they would return later. Now they would go to the Amphitheater to see what was happening.

— l — l — l —

Cinder at this moment was quite happy, and not exactly for a good reason. Since she arrived, she wanted to go into Ozpin's office to see what kind of information she could get, and right now it was a good time. She, along with Emerald and Mercury, were walking to the entrance to the elevator that led to Ozpin's office.

"You already know what to do, if someone comes, distract them, or use your Semblance." Cinder said the last thing to Emerald, to which she nodded. After that, Cinder entered the elevator, and pressed a button to reach the top floor, while Emerald and Mercury watched the entrance.

It did not take long to arrive, when the doors opened Cinder entered the office, it was big and gave the impression that she was insidwas clock tower. Cinder walked and approached the first thing she saw: Ozpin's desk, and with it a computer. Cinder turned on the computer, and immediately it was already on the main screen.

" _No password? How careless... just like she said." _Cinder said in her mind, but she was satisfied with it.

Without taking a seat, Cinder started using the computer, and the first thing she did was look for any file, under the word 'Maiden'.

...

...

Nothing appeared.

" _Damn... where is she...?"_ Cinder cursed. She tried to find more information but was not able to find anything. After several minutes, in the end she gave up. Any important information that Ozpin had about a 'Maiden' would not find it right there.

Now, Cinder will look for information, but now about Naked Snake. First she searched the archives of the students of all Beacon. And since Snake is a student it was not a problem to find his information. But when she opened the file, Cinder noticed something.

Snake had no information.

Only his name, age and the date he registered for Beacon appeared. But there was no more. Family, place of birth, not even a date of birth. It is as if that man had appeared out of nowhere. Cinder was angry but overall confused. Why would not Ozpin put all the information about Snake? Something was hiding, and she just wanted to know what it was.

Cinder started looking for more files about Snake, any type of information about him that could be on the computer. She was not able to find something. But she found a file with a strange name.

" _Big Boss...?"_

It was the name of a file she found. Cinder opened it, and when she opened them it revealed other files, which seemed to be more like voice notes. Cinder decided to play the first out of curiosity, to start hear it.

 ** _"_** ** _The Initiation turned out to end without any problem, fortunately no one was killed, the students would have their well-deserved rest. It was then when in the cameras I noticed that there was someone wandering in the forest, I made a facial recognition, not only of Vale, but of the whole world, and I had no result. I was surprised, confused, someone who apparently does not exist was walking through the Emerald forest and killing Grimm, but he looked confused. I was curious, so I decided to send one of the newly formed first-year teams, team RWBY, to go for that person. Team_** ** _RWBY managed to complete its mission successfully and bring that young man. He presented himself at the beginning as 'Snake', but when I asked where he come from, he said from the 'United States' I didn't understood if it was a village or several villages together. He said that he didn't knew what Atlas, Vale or Remnant was... but t_** _ **he weirdest thing was when he told me that he had died... and woke up in the Forest. I didn't notice any kind of lie when he spoke, it seemed that Snake spoke with the complete truth...**_ ** _That's when I decided to talk to Snake about Remnant, it's whole history, about kingdoms, etcetera."_**

 ** _"_** ** _It was then that Snake, who also said that his name was John, but he was also known as Big Boss, Big Boss began to tell me his story. He told me that he was from a world called Earth, where there were no Faunus, much less Grimm, it sounded like a paradise, but he told me that during that time, a war had ended, which was called World War II, which was caused by a kingdom, or 'country' as I call it, called Nazi Germany, h_** ** _e also told me how that war cost the lives of more than 60 million people._** ** _That war makes ours look like a simple battle. Snake also mentioned that he participated in a war called the Korean War at the age of 15 years. He also mentioned that he was a disciple of a woman and soldier called The Boss, who taught him everything in terms of combat, weapons and survival. Whoever that woman was, it seemed that she had trained a great warrior. Snake had continued with his story, the more he listened, the more he was surprised. He talked to me about how he worked as an agent, spy and then as a Mercenary throughout the world, in places he called Russia, Colombia, Vietnam, Costa Rica, and in a continent called Africa. But perhaps the most surprising thing was when he told me that he fought against an organization called The Patriots, which he helped to create and then abandoned, who sought to dominate the world, control it from the shadows._** ** _But I was wrong, because the most surprising, even sickly ... was when he told me that the Patriots took their blood to create clones of him, one in particular, Solid Snake, had defeated the Patriots, which at that time were directed for Artificial Intelligences. In the end... Big Boss told me that he died at the age of 79..._** ** _I did not say it but... I was terrified by the idea that humanity could be controlled from the shadows by someone... or by something, is like how the Great War in our world began, only that The Patriots managed to control this Eatth... and the people were puppets without them noticing. Although it sounded like an elaborate lie, I knew that Big Boss was telling the truth. Sometimes humanity is the one who commits the worst mistakes... I have committed several... but I see in Snake in his ey see someone who fought for what he believed and won, even in the last minute,_** ** _someone who has fought for years against everything that life has thrown him._** ** _In the end... I offered him to join my Academy... and he accepted._** ** _I hope he will help me..."_**

Cinder was completely silent.

Another world without Grimm, AIs, clones, wars, secret organizations that sought to control the world? She would think that story was pretty stupid. But why would Ozpin believe it? Who would believe that a man of 79 years now young, came back from life in another world? But that would explain why there is no information about Snake, or Big Boss, as Ozpin called him.

Besides, she had other reasons to believe that his story was real.

Like Ozpin, Cinder believed this idea, because she did not think that man was so stupid as to believe in a couple of lies. Quickly she linked her scroll with the computer and copied all the voice notes that were there. She wanted to know everything Ozpin had about Big Boss. After having the information, Cinder left everything in the same place, and then left the office. Maybe she did not get what she wanted at first.

But Cinder got something important.

— l — l — l —

 **In the Amphitheater...**

After hearing the announcement of Professor Goodwitch, all the students gathered in the amphitheater, while Snake and team RWBY approached the fron, also the joined team JNPR.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Told the blonde Professor to the students.

While Glynda decided that, Ozpin approached the front of the Students. And then he began to talk.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

After those words, Ozpin stepped away as the all students began to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ruby said excitedly. "Which mission should we take!?"

"Let's check 'search and rescue'. " Suggested the Ice Queen.

While the girls in team RWBY looked at the holograms to see their options, as if they were children in a candy store, Snake looked at other options.

"Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out..." Snake he murmured as he read what one of the holograms said. It was located in the southeast.

"Excited on your first mission with your team?"

Snake turned around to see the person who was speaking to him.

"Ozpin."

"You know ... Lately I've received news about a strange Grimm activity in the southeast, they seem to be more active but we still don't know why. However, I still remember what you told me the other time." Ozpin stated.

"The White Fang... in the southeast."

"That's right... General Ironwood refused to do anything about it, believing he had the wrong information." Ozpin told Snake, while team RWBY was not paying attention.

"And you expect me to face the White Fang?"

"No... I want you and team RWBY to go there and confirm if there is presence of the White Fang, and if there is, we'll let the Atlesian army take over from the others." Said Ozpin calmly.

"They are just children, in case there are terrorists there, they will not try to capture them, they will try to kill them, you can not use children this way." Snake stated, almost angry. A few days ago he had stopped the White Fang from using children to put them in their ranks, and now Ozpin wanted to do something similar.

"I know... I made mistakes, and believe me I don't like the idea... but the White Fang every time becomes more brutal, I don't know what can be there that interests them so much, but it can't be good, but I'm sure we csn save many lives. That's why I don't want you to go alone, I want them to also learn how a Huntsman's life can be, not always the enemies will be Grimm."

Snake thought for a moment that Ozpin was right. The enemies of a huntsman and Huntress will not always be Grimm, they will be humans or faunus. When Snake fought in Africa, he saw several child soldiers who had to fight and even die for other's interests, but it was hard to remember that the situation was quite different in Remnant. Kids must learn to maintain peace, whether against Grimm or criminals.

"...Fine, if they agree, will take this mission." Snake answered, but he was not yet fully convinced.

"Don't worry... there would be a Huntsman with them... and also a legendary hero, right?" Said Ozpin with a small smile, and then he began to leave.

"Hey, Snake! You found something interesting?" Said Ruby, followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Hope you did, most of 'em are boring." Yang stated.

"Maybe... Check this one." Snake said as he pointed to the hologram with his finger.

Then the girls began to read the holograms, and seemed to be convinced by that mission.

"Sounds good." Said Blake with a small smile.

"Cool! We can kick Grimm's butts, almost all the others were to take care of things." Said Yang cheerfully.

"Then, let's choose this one!" Ruby declared with a big smile.

"Wait a second... We don't know how long we will go, what will happen to Zwei?" Said Weiss to Ruby.

And just like that, Ruby's face froze.

"I... I'll think in something!"

— l — l — l —

After choosing their mission, Big Boss and team RWBY began to take the necessary things for their trip to the southeast. After all, maybe they would be days out so they would need sleeping bags, rations, among other things. Now they were walking to where the Bullhead and the Huntsman were.

"Hey Snake... Don't you think... you should have brought something else?" Said Ruby with a slight blush.

"What you mean Ruby?" Snake asked a little confused, as he carried his M4 rifle with grenade launcher and his Intervention sniper rifle. "I brought what I needed. Weapons, ammunition, grenades, I also got somethin' new, called decoys. I was testing them the other day."

"I don't think she means that, Snake." Said Blake, with a less noticeable blush.

"I think they're talkin' about your sneakin' suit." Said Yang, while walking behind Snake with a somewhat perverted look.

While they were walking, some students commented on Snake's suit, some boys talked about how it looked weird, while the girls seemed to enjoy it and watched Snake's butt. Yang included. Although only Blake could hear a little about those opinions.

Blake and Yang did not seem to have a problem with the suit, in fact it was the opposite.

Ruby, seeing how tight the suit was in some places, made her remember a bit of Snake's naked torso.

Meanwhile, Weiss tried to ignore Snake and his suit but she could not help but glance quickly over and over again, while cursing herself in her head for not controlling herself.

"Well, I know it may be weird since it's not the typical clothes that the Huntsman wear, but the suit is quite light, and I also told you all the things this suit has to offer... besides, it's like I'm not wearing nothing at all." Said Snake with a small smile.

Snake did not say it in a serious or perverted tone, but the girls of team RWBY could only think of one thing:

" _STUPID SEXY SNAKE!"_

"Well, if you think that suit is really that good, you should always wear it!" Yang suggested with a big smile.

"Maybe... but I also like my tiger strip camo." Snake answered.

That answer earned a 'boo' from earn with a thumb down. For now they kept walking among the students, and they almost passed all the students until a certain girl in a beret saw Snake.

"Hey! But look who's here, Neky without clothes!"

"Hey Coco." Said Snake, calmly as awalys, as he saw the leader of team CVFY, along with Velvet. "Hello Velvet."

"H-h-hi!" Velvet said with a big blush on her face. After the 'Decoy Incident', talking to his crush was more complicated.

"What's up with that suit? It looks pretty tight, don't tell me that's what you asked Myrrah for." Said Coco, while looking Snake, she went around him to see the suit and the 'rest'. "Well, that's not bad at all.~" She said with a small grin.

"Ehem!" Said Yang. "Sorry but I think we haven't meet each other." Said Yang trying hard to not punch that girl.

"Ohh sorry, I'm Coco Adel, leader of team CVFY, and this little cute bunny - single by the way- is Velvet."

"H-hi! Nice to meet you!" Velvet said, feeling not so nervous like with Snake, but felt intimidated by the blonde.

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose! Leader of team RWBY." She said with a smile.

"Your team is called as your name? It's not that a bit confusing?" Asked Velvet.

"Sometimes, by the way, my name is Yang, I'm Ruby's sister." Said Yang, a little more relaxed.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, a pleasure." Said Blake with a smile, but she said while looking to her fellow faunus.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. A pleasure." Said Weiss politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet the first year folks, by the way, I see that you'll go to your first mission, isn't it?" Said Coco.

"Yeah, will go to the southeast, a Huntsman is already waiting for us in the docking bay." Said Snake.

"Huntsman? But I only saw..." Then Coco smiled. "Well, better see for yourselves. We'll go on a mission too, maybe we can talk again once we are back." Said that while giving a wink to Yang.

"Ohh I would really love that." Yang said with a forced smile, while facing Coco.

Anyone could notice that under the smiles of those girls were evil auras, while it seemed that the eyes of both detached lightnings that collided between them. (Like one of my japanese animes.)

"C-Coco!" Said Velvet a little nervous about the situation.

"Well, well, I don't want to bother ya any longer, I'm sure you're in a hurry." Said Coco to everyone.

"No, it's okay, it was a pleasure." Said Ruby with a gentle smile.

"Take care guys, oh and Neky..." Coco said while she was close to Snake.

And then she patted his butt.

Seeing that, Ruby and Weiss were confused, although Weiss made a small scowl, but Blake and Yang were frozen, their eyes seemed that would get out of their place. Even Velvet was surprised for that.

"Remember that in the next week there'll be the school dance, I'm sure there'll be a girl who wants you to invite her." Said Coco with a small grin, waiting for Snake to understand the hint.

But he is Big Boss, so he only said one thing.

"There will be a dance?"

But before saying anything else, Yang took Boss by the hand. "Ohh look! Is too late! We have to go! NOW!" She said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, you're right Yang! Just look at the hour! The Huntsman is waiting for us! We have to go!" Said Blake while taking Boss' other hand. Unlike Yang, she was sweating a little.

Both girls dragged Snake as far and quickly as possible to keep him from talking about the topic with the girl called Coco.

"I guess duty calls, it was a pleasure, take care!" Said Ruby, saying goodbye with her hand to her new two friends.

Meanwhile Weiss just let out a sigh and without saying anything he followed the rest of his team.

"Now you understand Velvet? You'll have to hurry if you want that ass to be yours. Otherwise it will be someone else's. Or maybe mine if you're slow." Said Coco teasing the bunny.

But Velvet only made an angry pout, while having a small blush.

"Hehe sorry, just joking."

After escaping Velvet and Coco, Blake and Yang released Big Boss. He was confused when he was suddenly taken by both girls to the Bullhead, but he didn't say anything about it when he, along with the girls, saw who would be his Huntsman as a guide.

"Why, hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Professor Oobleck said.

"Professor Oobleck?" Asked Weiss. She like the rest was surprised to dee him, even Snake.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls and boy, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we won't be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And it's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

The girls exchanged glances between them, believing that it would be quite strange to be with the professor who seems to be quite high. But before anything happened, a voice spoke to them from behind.

"Already leaving to save the day?"

Upon hearing that, Boss and the girls turned around to see who it was.

"Professor Ocelot." The girls said a little loud.

"I heard that Ozpin decided to change the dates for the missions that the students will have, so I wanted to give you a few surprises, starting with this, c'mon DD." Said Ocelot to Snake.

As Ocelot said that, DD appeared from behind Ocelot, and what surprised the girls is that he wore a black suit with googles, similar to Snake.

"So cool!" Said Ruby and Yang while looking close to DD.

"Another thing, this is a **Nigh Vision Device** (NVD), but it also can be used for thermal vision."

Snake took the device, and look it for a moment. **(Is like a** **ATN-PVS7-3 in aspect)**

"And also this." Ocelot took a small square object, which was larger than the scroll, and offered it to Snake.

It was an iDroid.

"This...?"

"I was carrying two iDroids, the other was like a security hard drive for important information, but I won't need it at this time, so I erased all the sensitive information. Also, I managed to make it work together with a scroll, if you link it with your scroll, you can use it as a radio and cqll someone, and as you know, it can also help you to project a map where your position will be shown in real time. Scan, save and transfer documents, both from computers and scrolls, to even physical files to even discarded radio transmitters, are among the stuff the iDroid can."

While Ocelot ended with saying that, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were distracted with DD while Blake was trying to stay away from him. But when they saw Snake holding a weird device, they got close to him.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgot how to use this." Said Boss while saving the iDroid.

"Hey Snake, what is that?" Ruby said, like the other girls, she was curious about the object that Ocelot gave him.

But before she could get an answer, the backpack that Ruby had started to shake, she got scared and tried to control the situation.

"Uhh Ruby... what is that?" Asked Yang.

"Ehh? N-nothing!" Ruby answered.

But before she could do anything, Zwei poked his head out of the backpack, and the first thing he saw was DD. In one jump the dog came out of the backpack, and DD was equally curious about the other dog. Although the interest of both was based on smelling their butts.

"First your dog comes by mail and now you want to take him with us in a backpack!?" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

But before Ruby could say anything, Oobleck came back. And Ruby was trying to hide both DD and Zwei behind her.

"Oh! Professor Ocelot, good to see you today." Said Oobleck to Ocelot.

"Likewise Doctor, I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're about to leave but I needed to talk with Snake." Ocelot answered.

"I understand, we're about to leave but... We're going to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, so could you tell me, Miss Rose and Mister Snake, what are the dog and the wolf doing here?" Oobleck said, he already knew DD, team RWBY+S' mascot, but then there was another one.

"Well... I... uhh..." Ruby was trying to explain.

"I was thinking in bringing DD." Snake said it, like if it was nothing.

"Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Explained Oobleck.

DD and Zwei seemed happy as they barked once to Oobleck.

"We are geniuses!" Ruby said proudly with a grin.

Weiss, Yang and Blake facepalmed when they heard that. While Ocelot and Snake only smiled.

It was going to be an interesting trip.

One that definitely would not be normal.

— l — l — l —

The trip at the Bullhead was pretty calm. There was a talk between Oobleck and the girls, because they did not believe that someone like him could be their guide. Oobleck explained that Ozpin assigned it since they were going to Mountain Glenn, an attempt by the kingdom of Vale to expand, which in the end failed miserably.

But Snake could only think that it was a place to have a hideout.

Being close to the ground, Snake opened the door of the Bullhead, and there he could see what Mountain Glenn was. There were abandoned buildings, the place looked gray and quite sad. It was the first time Snake saw something like that. The vehicle got close enough to the ground, and it was there when the students, the Doctor and the dogs left the Bullhead.

When team RWBY+S, touched the ground, took their weapons and prepared themselves.

"Kids!" Said Oobleck. "You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsman has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Everyone just nodded.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" That came from Blake.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

Upon hearing that Snake and the girls were somewhat confused.

"Uhh... what?" Asked Ruby.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

Upon hearing that, they turned to see where the Doctor was referring, there they saw a Beowolf wandering the streets, and when they saw it they unleashed their weapons.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered to the students. They just lowered their weapons. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred."

That surprised the girls a bit, but Snake cursed in his mind to hear that.

"Wait... Are you saying there is someone here? In this ghost town?" Yang asked. The rest was having the same question in their minds.

"Yes, that is why we must find out what is happening here." The professor answered.

"So... what now?" Said Ruby.

"wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck explained.

"How long do we wait?" Asked Blake.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." He said as he saw another 4 beowolfs.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"And now they've seen us."

"What!?" Weiss asked louder.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Asked Ruby, hoping a positive answer.

 **"** An accurate assumption, yes." Said the Doctor.

"Everyone! Pick one Grimm!" Said Snake to the girls as he took his Intervention and hold his possition.

The girls, unlike Snake, quickly approached their enemies. Ruby used her scythe to cut the Beowolf in two in mid air, Weiss dashed towards the Grimm, killing it quickly, Blake standed and waited until one of the Beowolfs approached her, slicing it in half. Yang from a single punch eliminated the fourth Grimm, and Snake from a shot of his sniper rifle punctured Beowolf's head, killing him instantly.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Said Ruby with a big grin.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Said Oobleck to the students.

— l — l — l —

Cinder had spent the rest of the day in her temporary dorm room, listening to all the voice notes that Ozpin had left in his computer, although they were all about Big Boss, there was no other important information.

But that did not make it any less important.

Cinder learned more about what 'Earth' was, for he discovered that in addition to Snake, Ocelot also came from that world, which had several 'countries', which were the equivalent of a kingdom in Remnant. He also learned that there was a time called the 'Cold War' in which the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics were about to start a war, but it never happened, because the USSR one dissolved. She also learned more information about The Patriots and the AIs.

But the most important thing? Big Boss would have created a nation for soldiers, where they were not used by the governments of the world as tools, so that they would fight and die for what they believed. That sounded surprising, and even more so when in the Ozpin story, he mentioned that Big Boss tried to kill his son-clone, Solid Snake. It did not sound like what a hero would do... and with that it seemed that Big Boss earned a little respect from Cinder.

Cinder also discovered that it was Ozpin who ordered Big Boss to recover the stolen Paladins. That made her angry, but she smiled a little when she heard that it was in exchange for money. It seemed that Snake could sell himself for a couple of Liens.

However, there was something that, according to the voice note, that called quite the attention to Ozpin, and therefore to Cinder. It was when Boss looked at the pictures of the Paladins, and Boss muttered something.

Metal Gear.

"Metal Gear..." Cinder murmured when he heard those two words. They listened quite strange, and simple... but at the same time a little familiar. She just smiled, as she took her fake hand to her chin and tought about those words.

— l — l — l —

 **Later that night.**

It was already night, and the broken moon was over that dark sky. Inside a building, was a small bonfire, where Weiss, Blake and Yang rested. Ruby was standing guard for the team.

Snake was coming back from a small expedition to find food. It was weird since they had food and it would be weird to find something in an abandoned town. But even so he achieved it. However, before entering where (R)WBY was, Big Boss paused for a moment to listen to what they were talking about, talked about their motives and why they do it.

Ruby to be a hero, Yang for adventure, Blake to solve what the White Fang made to the world and Weiss to clesn the Schnee reputation and it's company.

Big Boss was surprised to hear that, and in a way that caused a conflict with himself, because in Remnant there was not something that motivated him to fight. He just fought because it's the only thing he knows how to do.

In the end he entered the place, and the girls realized his presence when they saw him, because they never listened to his footsteps.

"Don'r you think about sleeping Snake?" Asked Blake.

"Nah, I went out for dinner."

"We had rations, y'know? And what you brought?" Said Yang.

Snake did not say anything, only showed that in his hand he was carrying three dead snakes. Seeing that the girls and Oobleck, who pretended to sleep, were surprised, with the girls with their eyes widened. And DD was calmly sleeping close to the fire.

"You were not joking!?" Asked Blake almost shouting, with a slight expression of horror.

"Cannibal..." Yang muttered, but she was calmer, because thanks to that 'dream' she did not feel so disgusted like Weiss.

"Never said I was joking, you want some?" Snake asked the girls but they refused, with expressions of disgust on their faces, and the thing is that they wanted to avoid seeing Snake eat snakes.

Snake began to prepare the snakes to eat them, using the fire, some sticks that he used to pierce the body and cook them.

"Hey... Snake." Blake talked to him.

"Oh sorry if I make too much noise, I'll eat out so you can sleep."

"Is not that... tell me, why you want to become a Huntsman?" Blake asked.

"Yeah... We talked about it a moment ago, but we haven't heard anything from you." That came from Yang.

Weiss also wanted to hear Snake's motive but she kept quiet.

"Me...? Heh... that's a hard one... To be honest, I never intended to be a Beacon student, much less be a Huntsman." Snake stated with a small, almost fake smile.

"So why do you fight?" Asked Blake, wanting to know more, like the rest.

"Because... of my Mentor."

This surprised the girls, and even Oobleck, since he never asked Boss why he wanted to be a Huntsman.

"As I told you once ... she wanted a united world, that people were united, there was a time when I didn't see it that way, I saw it in a different way, and when I realized my mistake it was already too late and I thought that my life would no longer make any sense. I guess my only reason to fight was to make her feel proud, but now I feel that the only thing I'm fighting for is because it's the only thing to do. If I can help someone in the process I will, but I don't fight for someone else."

"That sounds... sad." Said Yang.

"I guess it is... There is something that my Mentor said once."

"We have no tomorrow, but we can still have hope for the future."

Blake and Weiss were surprised to hear, it sounded hopeful, at the same time tragic. Yang felt a nerve traverse her spine because she heard that phrase before.

"And what it means?" Asked Blake, with a calm but almost sad expression.

"It means that, in our strugle to survive the present, we pushed the future farter away. I've always fought for the present, I tried to survive the present, because time is someone's worst enemy, it's something that doesn't forgive, and time can end up rejecting you... it rejected our future once... I will see mine in my life time? Probably not..."

The girls were surprised, it was maybe the second time they heard Snake talking about a depressing maners, about how he would not have a future in Remnant.

"I have no purpose in life, no ultimate goal." Snake ended what he had to say with those words.

"Don't say that Snake!" Said Blake to the one-eyed man. "Don't believe that your idea or that of your Mentor is doesn't worth fighting for. What she said... that she wanted a united world no matter who you were... that's something I admire... and I really would have liked to meet your Mentor, because she and you are proof that the world can be a better place, so please... don't say that you don't have a tomorrow."

Big Boss, like the rest, were surprised to hear the words of the faunus girl. Everything Boss said was referring to Earth, but in Remnant, what could he do? What purpose would a soldier like him have?

"Thanks Blake... well, it's better that you rest, tomorrow will be a long day." Said Snake as he took out one of the snakes.

At the end, Weiss, Yang and Blake did what he ssid and rested, they needed it. Although while they tried to sleep, they thought about what Snake had said, and Yang and Blake felt that they had the obligation to help their teammate to help him change that idea he had, about not having a purpose.

However, they were not the only ones who had heard what Big Boss said.

Wandering around the area was a raven, and that bird had been following Boss for a few minutes, to where she came to spy on him when he talked to those girls, including a blonde who caught her attention and a girl with silver eyes.

The raven left the area, thinking only one thing.

 _"I found you."_

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **● Omake ●**

 **The Snake and the Cat**

After finishing the classes in Beacon, team RWBY+S separated, it seemed that Snake and Blake had returned to the bedroom while Ruby, Weiss and Yang ended up doing something else.

"Can't believe professor Porter told us to help him to carry a few books to the library." Ruby complained in a somewhat childish attitude.

"And worst of all, we had to listen to his stupid stories for 15 minutes." That came from Weiss, also frustrated.

"How the hell Blake and Snake were not into this?" That came from Yang, and more than frustated, sounded angry.

The three girls were walking through one of the academy hallways, the one that led to their dorm room, at the end they could rest after classes. They were already at the door, and were about to open it, but then...

"W-wait!"

...they heard the voice of Blake inside. But it was weird, her voice did not sound normal, it sounded like a combination of a cute voice but also something submissive. It could be heard with a slightly sexual tone.

The three girls heard that, and they froze.

"I'm sorry, are you okay, Blake?" That was Snake's voice, he sounded a little concerned about Blake. But why?

"Sorry, it's just... is my first time..." Blake replied, a little embarrassed.

" _HER FIRST TIME!?"_ RW(B)Y yelled in their heads when they heard that at the other side of the door. Soon the three girls stuck their ears to the door to listen while a blush appeared on their faces.

"I was about to touch 'em... if you want we can stop." Said Snake.

 _"_ _S-Snake and B-Blake are... are they going to have... s-s-se...!?"_ Ruby said in her head while thinking that those kinds of thoughts were very bad, but she could not move away from the door. Yes, she knows about _that_ , she is 15 years old, she's already old enough to know things like that.

" _Seriously!? In our dorm room_ _!? Couldn't they have gone elsewhere!?"_ Weiss screamed in her head, she could not believe that the two of them could do such an act. And she was hoping they were not doing _that_ in her bed.

" _DAMN IT BLAKE!_ _I can't believe you beat me in approachin' Snake! That's a dirty trick! I shouldn't have underestimate ya, not when you read all that smutt!"_ Yang's mind was burning and she was quite yangry, and the only thing she thought was how she was going to destroy all of Blake's books, however, a small part of her wanted to hear what would happen.

"It's fine, I want to continue but... please be nice... but let's do it quick before the others come back..." Blake begged.

"It's okay it's just... they seem so soft... but I'll be nice... are you ready?" Said Snake to Blake at the other side of the door.

But before receiving an answer, the three girls enter the room with force. Whatever it was, they wanted to stop them both.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The three of them shouted, but Ruby had her eyes closed, Weiss mentally prepared to see something terrible and Yang just wanted to kick someone's ass.

But there was no shout or surprise, there was silence. It was then that Ruby, Weiss and Yang saw what was happening. Snake and Blake were sitting on the floor. Snake was behind Blake, and his hands showed that he was about to touch...

Her cat ears.

"Hey girls, what took you so long? And why are you coming like that?" Said Snake, calm and cool like always.

"Uhhh..." That came from the girl's mouth.

"This... isn't what it looks like." Blake said quite embarrassed, while a blush appeared on her cheeks and tried to cover her face with one hand.

"So... what are you guys doing...?" Asked Ruby, the blush in her face was gone.

"Well, I asked Blake if I could touch her cat ears." Said Snake, and then he started caressing Blake's cat ears a little from behind.

"W-wait...! if you do that... hahaha!" The cat faunus began to laugh. Although it was not what the girls expected to see, it was very weird for them to see Blake laugh.

Meanwhile, Snake just smiled a little. "Hehe sorry, I had to do it, but even so, why you entered like that?" He asked the girls.

"Uhhh... well... we heard ya at the otherside of the door and..." Yang tried to explain, and then the girls regaind the blush.

Snake did not understand what Yang was referring to. But Blake understood, they thought Snake and Blake were going to do _that,_ and a big blush appeared on her face too. In the end Yang could not say anything, her legs seemed to tremble a little for some reason.

"I need to use the bathroom!" The blonde girl said as she went there.

In the end it seems that the minds of the girls made a prank on them.

And for Yang? Well... it was not only her mind.

 **The End**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **We're almost to the best part! Damn, it took me more thsn one month to write this, but I hope you liked it.**

 **There is no much to say, except always thank you for reading this story.**

 **And don't forget to check my Rainbow Six x RWBY X-over!**

 **Have a nice day and hope you enjoyed the episode, take care and adios!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N)**

 **We are back with another Chapter of RONOS!**

 **Maybe I will stop writing this story for a bit to focus on my second Fanfic, which has only two episodes and I almost have abandoned xD**

 **(Q &A)**

 **UndeadLord22: Soon, don't worry.**

 **ImperialWolves12: As far as I know in Zanzibar Land the kids could join the military once they had 18 years if they wanted to. Boss only saved them, like Sniper Wolf.**

 **Shattering: Well, I mentioned previously I do not intend to make this Fanfic completely equal to the story of RWBY, and as I said before, I would not feel like creating a group of mercenaries is a good idea when the Huntsman are slmlst the same as mercenaries.**

 **And yes, the name sounded like familiar, one time I tried to read a story by him but, I think it's an exaggeration that he uses Jaune as the main character for any Fanfic of him, besides, I do not think it helps me to rely on other Fanfics where the main characters are not the same, the stories are also different based on the same main story. But thanks for the Review.**

 **PardonMySkillz: Yep.**

 **RexGamer15000: Gracias, y aqui ya va otro capitulo.**

...

...

 **Nothing more to say, let's continue.**

 **I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

After establishing a small camp inside a building, in the abandoned Mountain Glenn, most of team RWBY+S, along with the Professor Oobleck, were resting by a campfire that kept them warmth. While everyone was resting, Ruby was the one standing guard with her dog, Zwei.

Snake was asleep, like the othere, because he needed energy since he was the one who would stood watch later, along with DD. However, Big Boss started to wake up when he started to hear barking inside the place. And then the others began to hear that.

"Ugh... someone please turn off the alarm..." Yang complained, still a little asleep.

Besides the blonde brswler, Weiss, Blake and Oobleck began to wake up too.

"Zwei...? what is it?" Snake asked the dog. Zwei just kept barking and seemed that he wanted them to follow him.

"Wait... where is Ruby?" Weiss asked when she realised the dog was alone.

"Grab your weapons, she might be in trouble." Boss ordered WBY. They nodded, and they began to prepare, while Snake grabbed his M4 and Intervention, and along with DD followed Zwei.

Snake and DD followed Zwei to what it was a hole, but there was something that caught Snake's attention: Ruby's scythe, near that hole.

"Okay... you two stay here and wait for the others." Big Boss said to the two canines. They both barked. Big Boss took Ruby's scythe, and with a jump, he entered the hole.

He had a bad feeling about this, and he would not deny that he was worried about Ruby, but he was not worried that she was going to meet Grimm, Snake thought there might be White Fang down there. And without her weapon...

Snake thought he should hurry.

— l — l — l —

Ruby's situation could not be worse. Not only did she lose her weapon, but now she was being a prisoner of White Fang, at that moment she was being held by her arms, with one goon in each one.

And in top of that? The criminal that she faced months ago, Roman Torchwick, seemed to be working with or for them, why a human will be working with the White Fang? That was one of many questions she had in that moment, but the kick she received in her face had left her a little disoriented.

"Well well, but is little Red." Said the criminal.

"You know her?" Asked someone under the name 'Perry'.

"Yes, this little brat was being a nuisance when I was busy with my business." Roman stated. "If she's here, who knows if someone else is up there... we'd better get going."

"And what about her?"

Roman then just smiled, it was a small smile but quite evil. "I would like to get rid of her personally, but I have things to do, get your men to take her elsewhere, and get rid of her."

The faunus named Perry ordered him to take Ruby, as Roman said, to another side inside the caves.

"Ohh I'm going to enjoy killing this human." Said one of the members of the White Fang.

Ruby started to recover, but her eyes widened as she heard that. She tried to use her Semblance to escape but it was useless.

"Hold her! I'm gonna end her quickly." Said the other as she kept holding Ruby with one hand, but he took a small knife with his feee hand.

Ruby observed, with fear in her eyes, that knife. She had nowhere to escape, no matter how hard she tried. She just closed her eyes, while thinking of her father, Yang, her team, Zwei.

The White Fang goon, smiling under his mask prepared to used it to kill the young girl.

But then he stopped.

"What are you waiting for? Kill-"

The other faunus holding Ruby just saw how his comrade fell to the ground. Ruby watched how the faunus fell, and then she took that chance to punch the other goon in the stomach, it was not a pretty strong blow, but it worked for him to let her go.

"Hey you-!" The other shouted but like the first one he fell to the ground.

"Ruby!"

The team leader looked at the direction the voice was coming from, and she recognized the guy with the tight suit.

"Snake!" She ran where Snake was and hugged him, as one tear came out of her eye. "Thank you! They... they were about to-!"

"It's okay... I'm glad you're okay." Snake returned the hug, but quickly separated from Ruby, and handed her her scythe. "Here, you left your weapon."

"My baby!" Ruby said as she took Crescent Rose. "Snake, there is White Fang down here, and they are working with Roman Torchwick."

"Torchwick?" Snake already knew that Torchwick was working with the White Fang, but he did not expect him to be down there.

"We need to stop them!"

"Hold on, we don't know how much they are... but they seemed armed to the teeth." Snake said as they moved slowly to where the train was, while also hiding.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take care of this... They haven't see me yet so I could finish them one by one without them noticing." Snake answered. It was not a perfect plan, but it was a plan.

"I can help! I was hurt but now I feel a little better." Ruby replied, while preparing her scythe for the right moment.

"You'll call too much attention, we need to do this-."

 **BOOOOOM!**

Suddenly a big explosion appeared, which happened where several members of the White Fang were found, sending them flying away.

That's where the stealth plan ended.

"What the hell!? What is the White Fang doing here!?" Yelled a blonde girl that everyone knows. With her there was a certain faunus, heiress, a professor and two canines.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby ran where her sister was and jumped to her arms, while Yang catched and hugged her.

"Are you okay Snake?" Blake asked Boss.

"I'm fine." Snake answered calmly.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"I was hurt a little but I'm fine, don't worry! But listen! The White Fang and Roman Torchwick have all kinds of weapons and robots down there.

 **"** What?! Torchwick and the White Fang!?" Blake could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah! Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

Then the Doctor stepped in to interrupt. "Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

"Listen, call Ozpin or the police, I'll stop that train." Said Snake to the others.

"What!?" Everyone, including Oobleck shouted.

"Snake! You can't go and take down an army by yourself! I'll go with you!" That came from Blake. After arriving in Beacon, she thought she could start over and leave her past behind. But right now she felt it was her responsibility to stop the White Fang and help the man who accepted her despite her mistakes.

"Hold on! Don't think I'm going to let go my teammates to have all the fun for her themselves!" Yang stated with a smile saying that she was ready to kick ass.

Then, Snake began to talk, a little irritated. "Yang, this is not game or a match like the ones in Beacon."

"That's right, I can't let you guys go and do whatever you want, I'll go too." Weiss stated, making it clear that she did not leave her teammates alone while she looked for help.

" _Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_ Said Roman with a speaker system.

"We are a team Snake! We are going with you." Said Ruby, with a look of determination, as she took Crescent Rose on her hands.

Snake for a moment thought to shout at them and tell them that this was not a game for children, even Ruby was about to die. But it definitely would not be easy to convince them to leave.

"Okay, we need to move! Now!" Boss said to the girls.

"They're leaving! C'mon kids!" Said Oobleck to the students and the canines.

— l — l — l —

Roman could say he was happy, because finally he got rid of the brat that was bothering him months ago when he was stealing a store, it's not like he planned a revenge during all that time against the little girl, but he had a chance, and he decided to take advantage of it.

On the other hand, an explosion happened, so he and the White Fang had to accelerate their plans, but it seemed that everything would be fine for the moment.

"Nothin' better than a trip in a train under the ground." Said Roman while smoking a cigar. "Don't you think Neo?"

The girl, Neopolitan, just used her hand to say 'kinda'. It's not like she was enjoyng being underground.

"Boss! They made it on the train!" Said one White Fang goon.

"Ugh... I guess it's never easy..." Roman complained.

"We'e not prepared for something like this! We don't have enough men!"

"We have some snakes in a train, so what? Use the Atlesian Knights and the Paladins that we have." Roman ordered the White Fang goon.

After hearing what the human said, the White Fang goon left.

"Neo, make sure those idiots don't ruin this." Said Roman to her partner.

Neo just nodded with a small evil smile and as she took her umbrella, she left.

"Man, animals, every one of them." Roman complained and then looked at one of the White Fang menbers that was next to him. "Oh! Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

— l — l — l —

"Uhh... guys?" Ruby said to the others.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked.

She pointed with her finger to a hatch, where there was something inside.

"A bomb..." Snake said.

When Snake said that, all the girls then cringed away from the hatch.

"That's right mister Snake." Said the Doctor.

"Ugh! This can't be any worse?" Ruby complained.

And then the bomb began to make a 'beep'.

"You just had to say that..." Weiss almost palm herself.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Ordered Oobleck to the faunus.

"On it!" Blake said as she jumped down onto the connectors. "Huh!? It decoupled itself!"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang stated.

Then, the cart suddendly exploded inside the tunnel.

"What just happend!?" Snake said as he looked the explosion.

"This one also has a bomb!" Said Ruby as she also looked the hatch.

When she said that, the cart also separated, so Boss and the others jumped to the next one. The other cart exploded, but this time it leave a big hole, in which several Grimm began to emerge.

"They are leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck concluded with everything that was happening.

"What?" That came from Weiss.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That's not all, we have trash cans coming at us!" Yang shouted as she pointed to the robots climbing onto the top.

"Wait! I have an idea." Snake said and everyone then to look at him. "We don't have too much time, we need to do this fast, Yang and Blake, make sure the carts don't detach themselves!"

"Have you loose your mind!? They all have bombs!" Weiss yelled at Boss.

"And that's why we need to stop the bombs, if we can't destroy them, we can freeze them. Weiss and Ruby, you have ice Dust, right? Use them against the bombs."

It was at that moment that everyone began to understand the idea that Snake had.

"Freeze the bombs, and they won't explote... brilliant!" Said Oobleck.

It was a crazy plan but quite clever, in the end they all nodded, so Snake's plan would be follow.

"I'll go and try to stop this train, and take down anyone on the way." Snake said to team RWBY, as he grabbed his rifle and moved forward at the same time he started shooting the Atlesian Paladins.

The atlesian androids were not so resistant, and much less smart, they were robots after all, maybe they were prototypes like the Paladins? Either way, Snake had no problem with them. A bullet in the head worked to kill them. Although that did not mean Snake was doing all the work.

With the girls and Oobleck, things seemed to go smoothly, Oobleck and the canines covered team RWBY, while they were in charge of freezing the bombs. As for the androids or some White Fang goons? They were no match for them.

Meanwhile, every time Snake went through the train car, he startee to run into White Fang goons instead of androids, but there were not many, surely they did not expect someone to ruin their plans. Either way, Snake used CQC, his tranqulizer gun and his Stun Road to tske down the goons in a non-lethal way. Boss did not know how long the train was but he felt he was close to getting to the main car.

But that would not be all.

Snake was about to advance to the next car of the train, but a human figure fell from the ceiling, and faced him, blocking his path. Snake, in that moment had his M1911, and pointed to the person thst fell from the ceiling.

He knew who this person was.

"Neo." Snake said when he saw the girl.

Neo, on the other hand, smiled, and showed a text that Snake could read clearly. _"I knew we would see each other soon. :) "_

Boss could not say he was happy to see her, he was inside a train that was being used for terrorist acts after all. So that neant that now she was her enemy.

"I need to stop this train." Snake told Neo, his tone of voice showed a bit of frustration. Not like he was asking her permission to do it.

But Neo stayed in the same position, without taking a step back, her smile, calm, slowly became a bit evil and even sadistic.

" _Just try."_ Said Neopolitan's next text.

Snake pointed his M1911 while Neo prepared her weapon, which seemed to be an Umbrella.

Snake, however, noticed that Neo seemed to look at his M1911, as if it bothered her. And now that he noticed it, she was only carrying her umbrella, it was when Big Boss noticed what she seemed to be saying with her expression.

"...All right." Snake said as he change his M1911, now he only had his knife. _"Huh, I knew what she meant by her expression...?"_ Boss said in his mind.

Boss was aware that in such a situation he should not waste time and fight as if it were a competition. But for what Boss thought in that moment he should win fast. But Snake just kept his calm expression, with a slight frown.

Neo smiled again, and when she saw what Snake was carrying on his hand, the petite girl took out from her Umbrella a blade.

It was then that they slowly approached each other without lowering their guard. And that's when Neo made the first attack. Or tried, Neo tried to make a direct hit using her blade, but Boss barely managed to evade it. Boss tried to counter and then he attacked her horizontally with his knife, Neo, smiling, without any problem managed to dodge that attack. Then Snake began to make several attacks with his knife, from top to middle of her body, horizontally and vertically. But Neo, while maintaining her same expression, managed to simply dodge every attack, because she was quite agile.

Big Boss' expression did not say it, but he was quite impressed with how agile Neo was, maybe it was because of her small body.

Neo on the other hand did not think the same, she observed how Snake attacked her several times with his knife while she dodged it, it was not really that simple, since she had never seen someone attack with a knife that way with that technique. Neopolitan could only think that Snake was a professional. But she felt it would be more fun to defeat him.

Neo used her blade in a quick movement and try to attack Snake in the chest. But Snake, using his left hand, managed to take Neo's wrist. But Neo, likewise took Snake's wrist, without removing that smile on her face. Neo crouched a little, with the intention of throwing Snake to the ground, but Snake similarly had the same idea, both crouched and rolled on the floor, with the intention of subduing the other. Neo took a jump and with his feet hit Snake in the chest, using it to jump and make a backflip, landing perfectly on a metal container, using it to sit for a moment, while keeping her legs crossed and maintaining the same smile, which seemed to show arrogance.

That attack had not hurt Big Boss enough, because Neo did it to free herself, but he was not going to deny that she was pretty good.

Neo, got up from the container and jumped to Snake, while using his leg to kick him, Snake just took a few steps back, and Neo touched the ground, but soon she performed a roundhouse kick, but Boss blocked her using his arm, Snake took that moment as an opportunity and decided to counterattack, taking advantage of the position, Snake took Neo's ankle and performed a side kick in her stomach. Snake saw perfectly, as if in a slow motion, how that kick changed Neo's expression, erasing that smile from her face for a moment, to one of pain. With that stop, Neo fell to the ground but quickly she was in a landing crouch position.

Snake realized that Neo's smile had disappeared, instead of that, she seemed to be frowning. Snake did not smile, but the frown he had before had changed to a calmer expression.

Neo could only think that maybe she was playing too much with Snake, because that kick made her think that she was careless. She had not planned on killing Snake, but now she was not so sure, maybe she would just cut off his throat, or take out his other eye. After all, she needed to help Roman.

Neo was ready to continue fighting, this time serious. Snake got one more time in a combat stance. But before anyone could do anything, suddenly someone else came on the scene.

This person, who seemed to come out of nowhere, charged against Neo. Neo saw this person when she appeared, since the raven-haired woman appeared from a crimson-red portal that was on top of Snake, so Neo thought she was a friend from Snake. This woman, whose weapon was a sword, long in crimson-red, tried to atack Neo, but she moved away, just barely managing to dodge the strike, but when Neo stopped, the raven-haired woman spinned around and slashed Neopolitan across the abdomen before she could block the attack, knocking her on the floor, against a wall.

Neo, which eyes change from brown and pink to white and with a fearful expression, watched the raven-haired woman, as she came close to give her the killing blow. The woman drawed her sword again, and the blade telescoped, becoming even longer than the blade she had just used on Neo.

Neo thought she was done.

 **BANG!**

Snake shooted his M1911 to the woman that appeared out of nowhere and seemed to want to kill Neo. But the mysterious raven-haired swordswoman reacted quickly and listened to the sound of the bullet. She turned around and using her crimson-red sword, cut the bullet in two the moment she had it close. Both halves hit the wall, but one of them hit near Neo's head.

"Neo, get out of here!" Boss told to the petite girl, since he observed that that mysterious woman managed to corner Neo without using much effort. Snake in his mind wondered if he could beat her, but if he was going to fight the swordswoman he would not, he would not hesitate to kill her.

Snake looked up and down at that black-haired woman. She was wearing a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts, black gloves, black heels, her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards, but perhaps the most remarkable thing was her white mask with four eye slits, similar to those used by the White Fang.

While that happened, Neopolitan heard what Snake said. She could not understand why Big Boss would be willing to help her and cover her to escape. A moment ago both, or rather she, was trying to kill Snake, and now this? But in any case, although Neo was grateful for the act, she did not intended to stay to help him. Soon after, she disappeared, as if she had teleported.

The woman with the white mask noticed how that girl with colorful hair disappeared, but she did not give too much importance, the only thing that mattered was that young man in front of her.

"Who are you?" Snake asked, more like demanding, without losering his gun.

The woman with the white mask only raised her sword a little and with it pointed to Snake.

"I'm one of your... fans."

Her voice sounded young, not exactly like a litte girl, but it would be difficult to know her exact age, but for her voice maybe she was in her 30s, or was about to began that age. Despite what she said, Snake did not like that answer.

"I've been watching you for a while, since you appeared on those docks, in Vale." The woman with the white mask said, as she lowered her sword, but Snake did not lowered his M1911. "Working for Atlas as a mercenary, and being under Ozpin's eye, must be annoying, isn't it?"

Upon hearing that, Snake realized that she was the person Neo referred to, when they were both in the park.

"What are you saying?" Snake asked, not exactly liking this conversation.

"You said it yourself with those girls, didn't you? You have no purpose in life, no ultimate goal, right? Well, I can give you a purpose: Join me in my tribe and work with me, and you can get everything you want. In Beacon, you are only wasting your talents, with Ozpin and those children who are not at your level."

Snake was a litrle surprised, he just heard that the woman had been watching him for a while, and he was no aware she was close to him and the girls. Boss didn't know how she could spy on them so easily, but she definitely knew certain things about Snake. One more thing, Snake felt she knew Ozpin in a close way.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I need to stop this train, I'm not going anywhere with you." Snake stated, still keeping aim on the woman.

The woman with the white mask remained silent, Snake guessed that she was disappointed by that response. But sfter a less thsn 3 seconds she spoke again.

"You're making a big mistake, Snake. Your confidence in Ozpin is blind, he will use you, he has always used people to get what he wants and doesn't care for what it costs. He's not different from _her_. You just don't know what he really is."

Definitely she would now talk about Ozpin as if she knew him, but what is the Headmaster hiding from him? And who is 'her'?

"What are you talking about?"

"If you really want to know, you'll have to come with me."

"...not a chance."

"Then... you and your friends will die for the mistakes of others..." As she said that, the swordswoman she used her sword and swing it in the air, to create a crimson-red portal. "But I'll make sure you know the truth... then you'll know I was right." And with that, she left as she walked inti the portal and the it dissapear.

At that moment Snake's mind was full of questions. Who was this woman? Why she wanted him to join her tribe, and what does she know about Ozpin? Maybe this the last thing had Snake thought about it, because since he arrived at Beacon he did not trust Ozpin completely, but what did that women knew?

"Snake!"

Boss turned and saw team RWBY passing the door. It was Ruby the one who said his name.

"Are you okay? What happend?" Said Yang to her teammate.

"I was fighting but... they escape, what about you? And the bombs?"

"Frozen and deactivated." Said Blake calmly, she was glad that Snake's idea worked.

"What about the Doctor and the others?"

"He took a Mech and decided to cover us. If you already ended your questions, can we now stop this train?" Weiss complained.

"Right, let's move." Snake said, as he, now with team RWBY advanced to the next cart, the last one.

"Leave the door to me!" Yang said as he moved forward and broke the door, throwing it from the other side of the cart, knocking out a White Fang member in the process, since he was hit by the door.

"Ohh shit... I knew this animals would ruin this." The Mastermind behind all of this, Roman Torchwick, said as he saw himself surrounded by 4 girls and a guy with a really weird suit.

"You! Stop! This! Train!" Blake said, with a small hiss in her tone of voice.

But Roman just smiled when he heard that. "Is already too late to stop this, I'm afraid." He said while looking at the girls but then he looked at Snake and realised something. "Wait... you! You are- AHHHHHH!"

Whatever he had to say about Snake it was cut off when Blake, using Snake's Stun Rod, electrocuted Roman, to the point that he was left unconscious on the floor, while a thin trail of smoke came off his clothes, due to the amount of electricity that was used.

"Thanks... I really needed to do that." Said Blake, a little more calm, Snake just took back his Stun Rod.

"Ohhh... So that's what the rod does... cool!" Ruby said surprised.

"Is my imagination or Torchwick seemed to know you?" Weiss said it a small scowl on her face.

"Uhh... guys...?" Yang said and then everyone looked at her. "I don't think this can be stopped, there's no breaks!"

At least they already stopped the bombs, but now what would happen? The most certain thing is that they would crash, they did not know against what but the idea was not good.

"Wait... I think I have an idea. Weiss, use your Semblance to create a barrier in front of the train, with enough force to stop it."

Weiss' eyes widened at the idea. She really had her doubts about what Big Boss said. "Are you out of your mind!? Maybe you were right about freezing the bombs but... but stop the train with a Glyph!? I can't... I'm... not strong enough!"

"Weiss!"

Weiss felt Snake's hands on her shoulders, and she looked directly at his left eye. Snake did the same and saw his eyes, as he tried to calm down the heiress.

"You can't say you can't do it if you don't try. You can do it, because you have NO other option, but I know you can do it because you are strong. No question in that."

Weiss's eyes widened, hearing what he had said and a really slight blush appear on her face. She did not expected such words from Snake at such a time. But if someone like Snake believed in her, she would do her best.

"Leave it to me. Everyone, hold on to something." Weiss said, with an expression that showed determination.

As she said, the rest of the team was subject to the first thing they found inside the cart. Weiss got in front of the cart, as much as she could, she closed her eyes and spread her hands out in front of her as she tried to concentrate. The rest only said in their minds that Weiss could do it. They had faith in her.

After a few seconds that seemed eternal, the heiress managed to invoke a glyph, a really big one just a few meters from the front of the train.

Soon after, the train collided against the Glyph.

And everything turned black.

— l — l — l —

...

...

...

"...Ugh... I think I'm still alive... Ruby...?" Yang said, a bit sore from the crash, but almost all the damage was taken by her Aura.

"I'm fine... Blake...?" Said Ruby as she tried to get up.

"I'm here... damn, my head... Snake...?" Blake called for her only male teammate.

"I'm here... Weiss...?" Snake said as he began to get up, only to see Weiss on the floor and walked close to her.

"Weiss!" Ruby got up quickly and got close to her partner, same did Yang and Blake.

Snake placed two fingers on the heiress's neck, to confirm her vital signs. "She's still breathing... But she might be unconscious. Maybe her Aura has been reduced too much."

"We need to get her out of here!" Blake almost shouted.

"Blake, you and Yang tried to find Professor Oobleck, DD and Zwei. Ruby, stay with me to tske her of her." Snake said to the rest of team RWBY, they agreed, and Blake and Yang got out of the cart, or what was left of it. "I need to make a call."

"Who are you going to call?" Ruby asked as she stayed close to Weiss.

"Ocelot." Boss answered as he took out his iDroid and used it.

The call was quicl and short, Snake explained that they needed help since they were underground and Weiss was unconscious, somewhere near Vale. Looking at the coordinates, Ocelot saw that they were already in Vale again, and that he would pick them up with a Bullhead, since they seemed to be in an old train system used years ago, an abandoned entrance was a viable option.

"Well... we just need to see if there is a an exit close by." Snake said to Ruby. She nodded and then Snake began to tie the hands of the still unconscious Roman Torchwick, then, he grabbed Weiss, stil unconscious, carrying her in his arms. And then both walked out of the cart.

When they left, they saw how the tunnel was. It was a disaster, the wagons were almost destroyed, there were remains of the wagons and also what seemed to be the Atlesian Knights.

"Woah..." Ruby said as she looked around. "Snake! Look! That seems to be a door."

Ruby pointed to what appeared to be a door, where there was a sign that said only authorized personnel could use it. But the door was made of iron and it looked quite thick.

"We're going to need something to take that door down." Snake said.

"Ugh... S... Snake...?"

Snake looked down, when he heard Weiss saying his name, she was still keeping her eyes closed.

"Weiss! Hold on! We'll get you out of here!" Said Ruby trying to comfort her.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." The heiress barely said. "I was... a terrible teammate... I... I thought that... since I am... a Schnee... I needed to be... better than anyone... and because of my pride... I ended up fighting... against you... and despite how I treated you... you believed in me..."

"It's okay Weiss... I don't hate you... you are my teammate, and a good friend..."

Hearing that, Weiss smiled a little, and slowly she placed her hand on Snake's cheek cot a brief moment. Snake felt the softness of the heiress's hand on his cheek.

"...thank you..."

Then, her hand fell.

"Weiss!"

"It's okay Ruby, she just completely passed out, but she'll be fine, she needs to rest."

Suddenly they began to hear heavy footsteps and a small tremor under them.

"Grimm!?" Ruby asked.

It was then when they saw how one of the wagons was pushed aside, and from the smoke appeared an Atlesian Paladin, which was piloted by Oobleck, and with him it was DD and Zwei, also Blake and Yang.

"They there are." Snake said as he, carrying Weiss, and Ruby got close to them.

"How is miss Schnee?" Asked the doctor.

"She is okay, she used most of her Aura to stop the train, she just needs to rest." Snake explained.

"Glad to heat that, the train debris covered the tunnel, the Grimm won't pass through here, now our priority is to find a way out."

"There's a door right there, you can use that robot to try and destroy it."

"Good thought miss Rose. Students, step aside."

Oobleck prepared to use the Mecha to destroy the door, while the rest moved away. Oobleck approached to try to destroy it. But then...

 **BOOM!**

An explosion from the other side of the door was heard, and the iron door flew out. From the smoke was able to observe a human figure.

"Well, it seems that you were having fun." Said this person as the smoke cleared.

"Ocelot." Snake was the first one to call him.

Ocelot approached where the others were, but there was something that caught his attention.

"Huh, that must be the new Atlesian Paladin that was announced weeks ago." Said Ocelot as he looked at the Mecha. As he said that, Oobleck got off from the walking weapon.

"It's good that you arrived, the sooner we leave, the better." Said Snake to his friend.

"Don't worry, there's a Bullhead outside, just take the stairs."

"Yang, grab Torchwick, we'll take him with us." Snake said wmto the blonde brawler and she nodded.

"Torchwick? The criminal? I guess there was mutual cooperation with the Fang and Torchwick." Ocelot said, and he was already thinking a way to get him out information.

They all started leaving the tunnel by the door, Yang loading Roman and Snake to Weiss. However, Ocelot stayed behind for a moment.

Ocelot approached the Atlesian Paladin, and could not help but think of a certain bipedal weapon of mass destruction. It would be a coincidence, but just to be sure, Ocelot got close to the cabin, took his iDroid, and he linked it with the systems of the Paladin to take the information that was stored in the robot.

He would check it out later.

— l — l — l —

The trip in the Bullhead was pretty quiet, the students, teachers, canines, plus an unconscious criminal were on their way to Beacon, it was a long fight and a dsngerous situation, they really deserved a rest. In the meantime, Ocelot told the others that the Vale Police Department would handle the situation, about looking the area and arrest any White Fang goon they find in the ruins.

Soon the Bullhead approached Beacon's landing zone, and soon Weiss was beginning to wake up.

Weiss began to open her blue eyes and saw her surroundings.

"Weiss! Are you okay!?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Ruby, I'm not deaf, please lower your voice, you dunce." Weiss complained.

"Yep, Ice Queen is back." Yang said with a grin.

The Bullhead opened its doors and the first ones in getting out of the vehicle were the two professors and the canines.

"I'll take Torchwick with Ozpin, maybe he'll now what to do with him." Said Ocelot to Snake, as he carried Torchwick like he was some kind of potatos bag.

But also Ocelot gave a small nodde to Snake, wich he returned. It meant that Ocelot was up to something, and it was not something good... for Torchwick.

"Can you walk?" Blake asked for the heiress, she felt a little better now that the criminal was not close to her.

"I feel a little better but... still a little weak... I might need help." Weiss declared.

"Here." Snake said as he crouched a little. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"E... ehh...?" That came from Weiss' mouth, after hearing what Boss said.

"C'mon, I'll help ya."

Weiss thought for a moment, the last time someone was carrying her like that was her older sister, years ago when she was a child, but from Snake she did not wanted a piggyback ride.

"I... want to be carr..."

"Uhh...? What?" Snake asked. No one but Blake heard what she said. Blake's eyes widened a iittle since she was able to hear the heiress.

"I... want... be carry... your..." Weiss mumbled again.

"Weiss, I'm sorry but I don't-"

"I WANT YOU TO CARRY ME IN YOUR ARMS, YOU DOLT!"

Weiss practically shouted, with a big blush on her face. Ruby and Yang were surprised to hear what she had asked for. And knowing Snake and his kindness, they already knew what his response would be.

Snake just got closed to the heiress, slowly and gently placed one oh his arms arms under her legs and the other one in her back.

"All right." He answered with a relaxed, neutral but gently expression.

Weiss had her face quite flushed, so much that her face could compete with Ruby's cloak. Weiss relaxed her body as she felt Snake's hands covered in gloves in her body. Weiss had already been carried that way before, in the tunnel, only now she wanted to be awake when Snake was carrying her in the well-known 'Bridal Carry'. The Heiress felt embarrassed about having asked for something like that... but at the same time she was happy that Snake accepted.

While that happened, Snake just walked and kept his eyes to the front, still wondering about everything that happened, with that mysterious swordswoman, and of course, what will happen in a few hours with Torchwick.

And of course, while Snake and Weiss were pretty close, Blake and Yang could only watch with a little sadness but a lot of jealousy that they were not in the position of the heiress.

And Ruby... she was still being Ruby.

The walk lasted a couple of minutes where soon Snake and team RWBY arrived at the infirmary. There, a nurse attended Weiss, and Snake suggested that the others also had a check-up, to be sure.

"I'll talk to Ozpin and Ocelot about what happened, you rest." Said Big Boss to the girls.

"You want someone to go with you?" Blake asked, not because she wanted to be with Snake, she wanted to know what would happen to Torchwick, since he was working with the White Fang.

"It's okay, I'll take care of the rest." Snake said, and Blake just nodded.

Soon after, Snake left.

Big Boss at that time felt more relaxed, but the truth was a bit angry, because he remembered that in addition to the situation of Weiss, Ruby was about to die.

For now he would need to go where Ocelot was.

— l — l — l —

 **Hours later...**

"Oww... my head... where... where am I...?"

He said as he began to regain consciousness, the last thing he remembered was a great pain running through his body. Now he was in a dark room under a single light, the rest looked dark.

"What the...?"

When he tried to move, he realized that he was tied to a chair.

It was then when he began to listen to footsteps, but the sound of what appeared to be spurs.

"I see you are finally awake... good, the show is boring without anyone to see it."

When Roman Torchwick heard that voice, he looked at the direction it came from, then, he could see a man in his mid 30s with white long hair.

"Heh, if you think having me tied to a chair is a show then you're not so smart." Roman taunted. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"You can call me _Shalashaska._ "

"Heh, is that supposed to be scary?" Torchwick mocked.

Shalashaska, or Ocelot, just kept walking, only to stay in front of the criminal.

"That will depend on you." Ocelot said. "A few hours ago, you tried to use a train to take Grimm to Vale and cause total chaos. Who ordered you to do that?"

Roman just kept a smile. "What are you talking about? I was the one who had the idea, quite creative, something that only I could have thought."

"Really?" Ocelot just took out a scroll, thag belong to Roman and then just drop it. "In your scroll there is another information. You were talking to someone else, a woman, she was the one who ordered you to work with the White Fang. Who is this women?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you something, you ain't a cop." Not like he would tell something to the police anyway.

When Ocelot heard that, he just showed a small smile, and walked to one of the corners, in which there were a few things for his 'show'. Among them, there was a small bag, Ocelot tool it and went again with Torchwick, and he put the bag on his head.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?"

Later, Ocelot threw the chair, making Torchwick stay on the floor, and slowly, while hearing Torcheick swear and complain, Ocelot took a bucket full of water.

Then, Ocelot poured the water on Torchwick's head, making a waterboarding on him.

At that moment, Torchwick began to feel like he was drowning, he began to move his body violently, trying tl scream in pain, trying to free himself from that horrible torture. And in spite of that, Ocelot had only spilled a small portion of water, because he just wanted to give Torchwick a demonstration. After a few brief seconds, he finished and soon he removed the bag from Roman's head.

Torchwick was struggling hard to get his breath back, as if he barely knew air was valuable. "Bastard! Are you crazy!?"

"I'm guessing you're ready to talk?"

"Fuck you!"

Well, it seemed that Ocelot would have to take his time to get the information he wanted, and he was a very patient man.

And in the meantime, using a camera located on the basement that Ocelot wanted to use as a torture room, Ozpin and Big Boss were watching Ocelot's 'show', in the Headmaster's office. Ozpin showed a calm expression, but he would not deny that Ocelot's methods of extracting information were questionable, but Ozpin would not stop him. Big Boss was never a fan of tortures, he suffered too much of that so he knew how was the feel, but he knew they needed to know who was their true enemy.

— l — l — l —

After a few hours of leaving Weiss since she just needed to rest, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Zwei went to the infirmary again to see how was the heiress. Upon arriving they saw that Weiss was awake, along with her, on one side on the floor was DD, since the wolf stayed with her.

"Hey Weiss-cream, feeling better?" Said Yang when they arrived.

"Yes, I'm a little better now, thanks for coming to see me, I just needed to rest but I can leave the infirmary." The heiress sated calmly.

"That's good, you can say that you need to stay _cool._ " Said Yang with a small grin, but everyone just groaned at the terrible pun.

"Anyway, can you tell me what happened to the White Fang and Torchwick?" Weiss asked, ignoring the terrible pun Yang said.

"Professor Ocelot said that the police would handle the White Fang, and for Torchwick, well... he's here in Beacon, professor Ocelot took him with Ozpin." Blake explained.

"I hope we receive extra credit for capturing a criminal and saving the city from some terrorists." Yang half complained half expected.

"Yeah but at least we save Vale! And we're also glad that you are not angry with Snake anymore." Said Ruby with a big and slightly goofy smile.

"W-what are you talking about?" Weiss asked when she heard that.

"What? You were asking Snake to carry you in his arms, that means that you are now softie with him." Yang teased with a big grin.

"I-I was not in a proper condition to walk by myself!" She said with a blush in her face.

"Really? And that's why you told Snake at the tunnel that you sorry for being a horrible teammate?" Blake asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"H-how you know-!? Ruby!" Weiss shouted her partner, now her blush was more notorious.

"Sorry! I just thought that it was okay to tell them that you and Snake were friends again." Ruby explained with a nervous smile, while rubbing the back of her head.

Weiss coughed a little in her fist as she tried to calm a little. "Well, it can't be denied that Snake had a good idea, about freezing the bombs, besides suggesting to use one of my Glyphs to stop the train."

"Well...~" Yang began to say with a small grin. "It's good that you and Snakey are in friendly terms but, don't you thing that maybe you suddendly became to close~?"

"W-what are you saying, Xiao Long?" Weiss tried to keep _cool_ about what the blonde was saying.

"C'mon~. I mean, who asks to be carried so badly?"

"I didn't feel too well! I needed to rest."

"In Snake's arms?" That came from Blake. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"W-what!? W-who would enjoy being carried in the arms of some seird guy, who eats wild animals, wears a weird tight suit and adores stupid cardboard boxes!?" Weiss felt her face getting a little more hot.

Yang and Blake exchanged glances, and that's when Blake took her scroll and started showing Weiss a couple of photos she took. In it the photos were of Weiss being carried in the arms of Snake, while she seemed to show a calm and relaxed expression, even too happy, accompanied by a blush.

Weiss's eyes widened and finally her face turned as red as possible, like a tomato.

"Awww~ you look adorable." Ruby cheered.

"What's wrong Weiss, Blake got your tongue?" Yang said with a big grin, Blake just rolled her eyes but kept the same smile and expression.

Weiss just laid on her stomach, and she took a pillow to cover her head. Again, the heiress felt bad, mentally speaking of course, since she could not believe that she herself could have made that expression, and all because of her male teammate Snake, she thought.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang just smiled when they saw how the heiress felt embarrassed. After all, it was a small revenge of both against the heiress for taking advantage of the situation and being carried by Naked Snake.

But even so, Weiss Schnee could not deny herself that she was beginning to see Snake in a different way.

— l — l — l —

 **08:00 PM.**

Ocelot really took his time to torture Roman Torchwick and extract all the information the criminal had. For the following hours, Big Boss and Ozpin watched Ocelot repeatedly torture Torchwick, using different objects, but perhaps the one that was most used was electrocution, using electric Dust. Torchwick had a lot of Aura but Ocelot took care of reducing them slowly, while Boss and Ozpin looked through the camera and even heard Torchwick beg for mercy.

In the end it seemed that Torchwick just surrendered, his clothes were damaged, except his hat, his skin a little burned, and under his chair there was a small puddle of urine. Before Torchwick passed out, it appeared that he mutter something. Ocelot just cleanned his hands, and left the basement.

A few minutes later, the door to Ozpin's office opened, and Ocelot arrived at the place.

"I guess he decided to cooperate?" Ozpin asked. He was aware that Torchwick was a criminal but never in his life(s) he had seen someone being treated in such a horrible way, he just felt a little sorry, but not too much.

"He did... he provide me a name, of her employer." Ocelot explained to them.

"Her?" Snake asked.

"That's right, he even provide me a name: **Cinder Fall**."

"Cinder Fall...?" Snake said, as he realized he meet a womsn with the same name, a sudent. "I heard the name before but... it's from a girl from another Academy."

"Yeah, I heard the name before, but he even provide me her description."

"How does she look?" Ozpin asked, he was checking the records of Haven Academy students. In case she was that student, he hoped that Leonardo didn't know about this, otherwise...

"Amber colored eyes, black and long hair. But above all, a black prosthesis on hee right arm."

Yes. It was definitely her, the woman Snake had met days ago. Ozpin just looked at a picture of her on the computer.

"...what is she trying to do?" Ozpin asked in a more serious tone.

"Roman didn't say why, the only thing he mention is that this Cinder girl and her two followers, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black could be working for someone else. Also, she seemed to be helping the White Fang in the same way." Ocelot explained.

When Ozpin heard that he just stayed silent.

"It doesn't make sense to help the White Fang without any apparent purpose, that attack with the trains... what is what she wanted...?" Snake asked loudly while thinking about it.

"We need to stop her. Now." Suddendly Ozpin said to them.

"Besides Torchwick's words, we have no proof that she is behind all of this. In addition, with what happened at Mountain Glenn, she will surely be more careful with whatever happens around her."

"Ocelot's right." Snake said. "We know our enemy, we know who she is, she believes that she has an advantage over us, this is an opportunity."

"What'd you suggest?" Ozpin asked the two.

"We wait, and keep an eye on her. We'll have to watch her, in case there's someone else like her in Beacon. My position as a teacher would make things easier for me for keeping an eye on her." Said Ocelot.

"Please Adam, I leave it in your hands." Ozpin said for last.

Snake just kept quiet, thinking that he and Ocelot were involuntarily getting into a much bigger problem. But it was too late to turn back.

Besides, Boss was thinking about what that woman said about Ozpin.

— l — l — l —

Soon after what they found, Snake and Ocelot left the office, then the two took a different path in the hallways. As he walked towards the gardens, Snake noticed that it was already night, and the broken moon adorned the sky.

Really, the problems were beginning to accumulate. First the White Fang, now Cinder Fall, who now they know she seems to be the mastermind behind all of this, or maybe she is someone else's puppet, but who is the one pulling the strings?

"Snake!"

 _"Why always people calls me from behind...?"_ Said Boss in his mind as he turned around. "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"I was checking a few things in Crescent Rose, what bout you? You dissapear the whole day." Said Ruby as she walked along with Snake.

"I was with Ozpin." Snake said in a simple way to avoid talking about the topic. "You look more happy than usual."

Ruby just giggled, as they walked, Ruby decided to leave the sidewalk and walk until she was under a tree. "How I couldn't be? We fought some baddies, we caught Roman Torchwick and saved several people."

Snake just followed Ruby, until he was under the same tree. Everyone did something good today but Snake did not feel like Ruby. "We were lucky we could stop that train, otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"Yes, but that should be the life of a Huntsman and Huntress. Fight to protect people." Ruby answered, still keeping that smile.

"It is a noble thought, but it won't always be easy."

"What are you saying, Snake?"

"Ruby... You were captured by the White Fang, you could have died." Snake stated, it was a clear comment.

Ruby's smile died when she heard that.

"I... I know... I tried to use my Semblance to escape b-but it won't happen again!"

"Ruby... Have you ever thought that maybe this lifestyle is not for you? I've seen you fight, you're one of the best, but not always the enemies will be Grimm. Can be faunus and humans. This is not a fantasy story where everything goes perfect." Although he said it calmly, maybe Snake could sound a little rude.

"I'm aware of this but, the duty of a Hunter is to protect the lives of others in one way and another! Even if this means give my life for the people or my teammates. I'm a team leader, and a team leader puts everyone else above him."

"That's were you're wrong."

Ruby's eyes widened when she heard what Snake just said.

"W-what...?" Ruby asked confused.

"You say it as if the lives of the Hunters can be replaced by others, like a place that someone else can take a weapon and replace a Hunter over and over again."

"No! That's no what I-."

"You also speak about yourself saying that you would give your life for others like your life worths nothing...That's a way of saying that you don't put your life on the same place as Weiss, Blake and Yang's lifes. Being a team leader means that you'll take the hard decisions, but it doesn't mean to always throw your life first."

Snake just let out all the things he had in his mind. He made it calmly because he definitely did not agree with Ruby in that thought, he would not tell but it was a bit absurd.

But Ruby... She understood what Snake was saying, but she was not sharing the same thought with Snake either. Snake was right, but she said it because she felt it was a heroic act. She wanted to be a hero after all. Although someone had to tell her the reality. Unfortunately, it was Snake the one who told her that.

Ruby's eyes began to turn slightly watery. And Snake clearly saw it.

"You... you wouldn't understand! Doing the right thing isn't as sad and terrible as you think!" Ruby shouted at Snake.

Snake's eye widened a little, he knew that she was very idealistic but he did not expect her to react that way. Snake took a few steps to where she was to try to approach. Big Boss was not saying that help people was wrong, but rather how Ruby was sayng it.

"Ruby..."

But Ruby took a few steps back, showing that she did not want the one-eyed man to approach her.

"Just... leave me alone..."

Probably this is one of those few moments where Snake, despite not regretting for what he said, felt a little bad for the things he said, maybe in the end he was quite direct but even so, Boss felt he should tell her. Tell Ruby that reality is very different from fiction.

In real life, the heroes are the ones who are dead.

Boss tried to approach Ruby once more.

But Big Boss was stopped by someone.

From the top of the tree, someone landed on the ground and using a red sword hit the floor. The attack was not to hurt someone, but to separate them. Ruby and Snake were surprised by the sudden attack. Ruby had never seen that person, who seemed to be a woman. Ruby was hit in her chest, close to her neck by this person who used her elbow, so she took a few steps back but due to the sudden movement she fell to the ground, while observing that woman.

But Snake? He knew her.

That woman started to stand up a bit while Boss had taken his M1911.

The mysterious woman with the sword, in a quick movement, ran towards Snake, but being close to Snake, she slashed the air in front of him. Snake was not hurt, but in front of him a portal was created, which he assumed was the Semblance of the mysterious woman. The mysterious swordswoman jumped in the air and she had landed behind Snake.

Snake turned and looked at the mysterious woman, for him it was as if everything had happened in slow motion, because when he turned around and prepared to shoot, the mysterious woman gave him a side kick. Snake was kicked with enough force to throw him a couple of meters, that woman was pretty strong, but the problem is that the swordswoman kicked Snake in the direction of the portal that she created.

Meanwhile, Ruby was confused, everything that happened it happened so fast, not even 30 seconds passed. But her eyes widened as she watched as Snake let out a cry of pain as he was thrown towards that strange portal.

And suddenly, Snake was gone.

"Snake!" Ruby tried to get up, as she saw, with angry eyes, at the woman with red sword.

"You said you wanted him to leave you alone, right?" Said the woman with the white mask. "Don't worry... I'll make sure you don't see him again. I'll take good care of him."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror when she heard what the raven-haired woman said. Ruby, in a desperate attempt, used her Semblance to try to stop that woman and save her teammate.

But it was too late.

The woman with the white mask had already entered the portal, and disappeared completely. Ruby tried to reach the portal, but she fell to the floor, eventually getting her clothes a little dirty.

"No... no no no NO NO!" The team leader repeated several times. While clutching her hands to the grass, she thought about what the swordswoman said, a sense of guilt began to invade her immediately. "Snake...!" Ruby's eyes got teary, and without being able to help it, she shouted to the sky a single name.

The name of her friend.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

 **End of Chapter 16**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Well, there ends chapter 16 with a Cliffhanger.**

 **And to make it worst I didn't write an Omake for this chapter.** **As I said before, for episodes that will have endings like this I don't like to add Omakes, I feel that the ending would be ruined if I add something funny at the end.**

 **So...**

 **The Breach never happened, Roman was tortured, Snake, Ocelot and Ozpin now know who Cinder really is and Weiss is now interested in Snake. I think I put a lot of things into a single episode but I think it was the best thing to not extend it that long.**

 **Hooe you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See you guys later on the next episode**

 **Goodbye amigos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N)**

 **We're back! Another episode of the Snakey boy adventures, to be honest I've been busy with my job, and the fact that I have my another Fanfic, but don't worry, I'm still here and I'm still working with this RONOS and Operation Darkest Night, or ODN for short.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **kerrowe: Yep, I writte it pretty quick and without chrcking the typos xd**

 **RexGamer15000: En parte es referencia, ya sabes que cuando Snake muere gritan su nombre**

 **gangbang-midnight: thanks dude**

 **PardonMySkillz: I'm sure in the multiverse there is a faunus named Johnny**

 **Austinhhh: Thanks but no, I don't plan to kill Snake in the story**

 **Dr. Killinger: Same here, but still she is waifu material**

 **Oliver Otter1: Omakes are canon, it happens at least days before the episode**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Whitout more to say let's continue.**

 **▪︎ I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY. ▪︎**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Thursday**

"And that's what happend, according to Ruby."

"A woman with a red sword and a grimm mask..."

"Sounds familiar?"

"Not sure..."

Ozpin answered. Half true, half lie. The description of the woman Ocelot was giving thanks to Ruby was familiar. But if that was the case, why would _she_ want to take Snake? With what purpose? They still had several problems to deal with, with that woman Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, who was being held as a prisoner in the basement.

"The girls are going to want answers... and a solution to this. " Ocelot stated, feeling that Ozpin was hiding something about this woman.

"We don't know where John is right now. The only thing we can tell team RWBY at the moment is not to disclose that information. It could worry the other students."

"I understand... well, I'll take care of giving you the news, and I'll try to use the scroll or iDroid to contact Big Boss." Ocelot stated for last, didn't like the idea of Big Boss being taken by some crazy woman. But at the moment there's nothing else to do.

Without more to say, Ocelot began to walk in the direction of the elevator, but he was soon stopped by the Headmaster.

"Adam."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"... I am."

Ocelot answered without saying another word and without looking at the Headmaster, he entered the elevator and used it to get out of the office. Ozpin got up from his chair and turned around to look at the broken moon by his window. While he let out some words for himself.

"What are you up to, Raven...?"

— l — l — l —

"This is my fault! If I hadn't told him to leave...!"

Ruby had explained with tears what had happened to Snake to Weiss, Blake and Yang, and in the same way they were shocked and sad that their male teammate was taken against his will by a mysterious swordswoman. But they knew that Ruby was not to blame for that. But they all felt the same about what happened.

Ruby felt it was her fault that Snake was taken by that woman. She cried in the arms of her older sister as she explained the situattion to her teammates, as a team leader Ruby felt that she failed completely, by her childish attitude her friend was missing.

Weiss also felt sad. She was petting DD's head softly, remembering how she had treated Snake the worst way possible. Weiss managed to apologize but until now she could only think about the whole time she spent with Snake, and how she was always rude to him. And now that she had feelings for him she regret it.

Blake, who always shows a calm expression, at that moment showed a sad expression. Snake was the first one to whom she revealed her secret and even so he accepted her like any other person, even when she was part of the White Fang. Blake could not deny that she had feelings for Snake, but she never told him. And now she feared that she could never tell him about it.

Yang felt the same way. Yang also had feelings for Naked Snake, the only guy who was always willing to fight her, didn't matter how strong she was and also was willing to hear her problems without asking anything in return, without seeing her body inappropriately. Snane just sae her as Yang Xiao Long.

"It's okay Ruby, it's not your fault..." Came from Yang's mouth. She tried to comfort her younger sister but her tone of voice sounded just as sad, like hers.

Soon the girls heard someone knocking on the door. For a few seconds they hoped it was Snake but if he was here would have used his scroll to enter the dorm room. It was Blake who got up from the bed and went to open the door, revealing one of their teachers.

"Professor! Please tell me you will go look for Snake! If so, I want to go with you!" Ruby was the one to say that, with hope in her eyes, just like the rest if her team.

Ocelot took a few seconds to answer, while watching the girls, they were really depressed, but also determined to look for Big Boss and bring him back. "I'm sorry... But I won't go for Snake. We don't know where he is, and Ozpin didn't authorize a rescue for him."

The girls were shocked to hear that no attempt would be made to search and bring Snake back.

"B-but how..!?" Ruby could't say anything else.

"How is possible you don't think about doing something!?" Shouted Blake, enraged, putting herself in front of Ocelot, demanding an answer.

"How the hell do you and Ozpin just let this go like nothing!?" This came from Yang. Eyes red and hair burning.

"This is irresponsible! I thought the Headmaster would take care of this personally!" This last one came from Weiss, completely outraged.

"Enough!" Ocelot said to the girls, almost yelling at them. "I understand how you feel. I'm also frustrated that Snake was taken by this woman and I'm not able to do something for him. But at the moment there's nothing we can do."

The girls were silent. Unfortunately it was the truth. They did not know where Snake was in this moment or who that mysterious woman was. But they didn't like the idea of staying in their dorm room without doing anything for their teammate.

"Let me ask you something..." Ocelot said, more calmly while taking a seat in one of the chairs in the desks im front of the girls. "I understand that Snake has been a friend of yours for a long time, but tell me... what do you know about him?"

That question was quite strange. But it made the girls repeat themselves that question in their heads, because the answer was that they did not know much about Snake. Just basic stuff like his weird name, also he eats nasty things and likes cardboard boxes. But there was also a few more things.

"We know he had a mentor, but... she's dead." Blake was the first to answer, her tond of voice was calm but sad.

"He doesn't have a family..." The next one to answer was Yang, with a sad tone of voice.

"But besides that we don't know much." Weiss continued the answer calmly.

"Well... he really loves cardboard boxes hehe..." Ruby concluded with a short fake laugh.

Ocelot let out a short but genuine laugh at having heard what Ruby said. And yes, that was true.

"Professor... what can you tell us about Snake? Who is he? Where does he come from?" That came from Yang's mouth.

Upon hearing that, Ruby, Weiss and Blake turned to see the professor, hoping that they could know a little more about their teammate, because they respected Snake's privacy but also they were very curious.

"Mhh... I'm sorry, but I'm not the right person to talk about Snake's life." Ocelot answered. He got up from the chair and walked to the door to get out.

The girls looked down, frustrated at not getting what they wanted to know. But their attention went back to their professor when he said something else.

"...But I understand that for you he is very important... tell him that I said... that he should tell you **_the truth_**."

That left the girls confused. They didn't understand what Professor Ocelot was referring to 'the truth'. Was Snake hiding something important?

"Wait! You said we should ask him but how will we know he'll return!?" Ruby almost shouted at Ocelot.

"Because he'll come back." Ocelot stated, pretty confident in his words. Ocelot turned back to look at team RWBY. "Snake always gets into this kind of situation, believe me. I've known him for years, I know his victories and defeats. He's always keeping people waiting, but I know him well enough to know he'll be back, like if nothing happend."

Team RWBY understood what their teacher was telling them, there was no one else in the world who knew Snake better, the only one was Ocelot. But even so, that was not enough for them. They felt that it was an empty promise. But in spite of that, they would have to accept it.

"You had a long day with everything that happened, you need to rest. Have a good night." Ocelot did not like the idea of seeing those sad girls, but he could not do anything else for them. After saying that, Ocelot left the dorm room.

There were a few seconds of silence in the dorm room. Nobody said anything after Ocelot left the place and closed the door. The girls acted as if someone had died.

"The truth..." Blake said softly. "Professor Ocelot told us to ask Snake the truth... what did he mean by that...?"

It was confusing for the girls, for Ruby, Weiss and Blake it sounded like Snake was hiding something very important. But Yang was in deep thought about that.

"No... no, it can't be..." Yang muttered while several thoughts invaded her head.

"Yang...? What's wrong?" Said her younger sister.

"I... I mean... I don't know..."

"Yang, what's wrong? What is it?" That came from Weiss, and soon Blake looked at the blonde to see what's happening with her.

"I... days ago... I had a dream... it was so strange..." Yang began to answer, feeling weird about thinking about that 'dream' again.

"Dream?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah but... It was too horrible and sad... first I was dreaming that I was in a river, it was dark and raining, then someone called 'The Sorrow' appeared. I was scared, and everything looked so real." Yang explained, just by saying the name 'The Sorrow' she was beginning to feel scared like a little girl.

"Yang, this is not the time to tell us that you had a nightmare!" The heiress shouted to the blonde brawler.

"No! Listen! I- I dunno what happend but... this guy... I dunno if it was my imagination, but I had a weird dream about Snake."

"What you mean by 'weird'?" Asked Blake, hoping that Yang was not going to say something idiotic about an erotic dream, but for what she was saying sounded like something else.

"It was weird but... this Sorrow guy said to me that he was going to show me Snake's sorrow... It was quite strange for a dream but it felt quite real... it's as if I was just seein' something that was happening, but nobody paid attention to me, as I didn't exist."

At that moment the girls paid a little more attention to Yang, for them it was weird that Yang would give importance to something like a dream. And she seemed a little freaked out for how she was telling them about the dream.

"It was a dream in which Snake... or someone like Snake called John, or Jack, was some kind of soldier or spy, who belonged to a kingdom called the United States of America, and they had an enemy called Russia, or also called the Soviet Union."

"The United States of America?" Asked Ruby.

"The Soviet Union? Russia?" That came from Blake.

Both girls turned to see Weiss, the smart girl of the team.

"...I've never heard of something like that, I don't know what America or Russia is." Answered Weiss, the names were strange to her, like for Ruby and Blake.

"So... this Snake... or John, Jack, whatever his name Is, why you say he was different?" Asked the faunus.

"He looked older... like 27 or 28 and at the beginning he had two eyes."

"What you mean 'at the beginning'?" Asked Ruby without understanding.

"That dream was long... I felt that I had spent hours, almost a whole day following this Snake, he was in a mission."

"What mission?" Weiss asked, playing around, still thinking maybe Yang was having a wrong idea about that dream.

"He... well, he needed... to find his Mentor." Yang said. She didn't want to mention how Snake had to kill her. The thought of that idea made her want to cry again.

Upon hearing that, the girls showed more interest. Snake sometimes mentioned her Mentor but he didn't say many things about her. Not even a name or where she was born.

"In this dream she was a blond woman, adult, I also had the chance to see how she fought... Snake and other people called her 'The Boss'."

"The Boss...?" Asked Ruby. She, like Weiss and Blake thought it was a weird name. Cool, but weird.

"Yeah... I mean, I know it's crazy! But I'm damn sure what I saw was real!" Yang almost yelled at her teammates, only to then relax a little. "but... I don't know what that dream means or why I saw that..."

The rest of team RWBY had quite different thoughts, but almost the same. On one hand they thought that maybe it was something silly or stupid from the blonde brawler, but for the other hand Yang would not dare to say stupid things in a moment like this.

"So this man called The Sorrow... who was he?" Asked the heiress.

"He never talked to me that much... but he said he wanted me to show Snake's sorrow..."

"Sorrow...? So, something happend to Snake in that dream...?" Asked Ruby. She was worried, because of how Yang looked. Ruby thought it was something serious for her.

Yang did not want to say anything at the moment, several memories of what she saw on that dream invaded her mind. If in the end it had only been that, a dream, Yang did not want to say unnecessary things about Snake and his dead Mentor.

"And you don't know nothing about this person?" Asked the cat faunus.

"Just a few things... in the dream I had... it was told that this guy worked with Snake's mentor, but he died years ago... but that's not all, I heard that he had a Semblance, which allowed him to speak with the dead."

Upon hearing that, Ruby, Weiss and Blake had their eyes wide open, it sounded almost like some kind of ghost story.

"Hold on! So you're saying that... a ghost talked to you!?" Weiss shouted, she could not believe something like that, but just mentioning the word 'ghost' she was freaked out.

"I never heard of a Semblance like that..." Muttered Blake lowly, but her teammates could hear her.

"But if The Sorrow... is dead... and he talked to you... what does your dream mean? You said there were things you didn't know, like Snake being older." Ruby stated, she didn't knew if a Semblance like that was something cool or terrifying.

At that moment there was a long silence in the room, Yang did not answer that question, because she still did not understand what that 'dream' was. But more and more she thought that The Sorrow was real. But what did that 'dream' mean?

"It doesn't matter... maybe... maybe it was just a dream... we better go to sleep..." Stated Yang, as she went to her bed, her voice was soft and at the same time it was sad.

Nobody said anything about the dream the blonde talked about, but at the end Yang was right. The only thing they could do, as Ocelot said, was wait for Snake to come back. It was hard to stay calm at a time like that, but unfortunately they did not have another option, although they would like to look for their teammate, they don't know where he will be.

"You miss him, right...?" Said Weiss as she she gently caressed DD on his head. "It's okay... I'm sure he'll be back..."

The girls only said good night and went to bed in their respective beds. DD had slept on the floor, and like the girls, he was sad because his human friend was gone. Zwei, also being a dog he noticed how DD felt, he lay down beside the wolf, with the intention of making him company.

While everyone tried to sleep, Ruby, who still felt guilty about what happened, hugged her pillow while silently began to cry, covering a part of the pillow with her tears. She felt that she had failed as a team leader, teammate and especially as a friend. While crying in silence she let out quietly a few words.

"Where are you...?"

— l — l — l —

 **In somewhere else...**

 **Thursday.**

 **10:36 PM**

Big Boss soon came from the outher side of the portal and his back hitted the ground, to which he let out a slight growl of pain. Boss got up and noticed that the portal was at least 4 meters above him so he could not reach it. Looking around Boss noticed that he was in a forest, but the sensation of the place made Snake think he was in a different place, he thought that he was not near Vale anymore.

A few seconds later that swordswoman appeared again from the crimson portal she created before, where without problems she fell to her feet, letting her heels touch the ground, but at that time she did not carry her sword, she had it on her scabbard.

Snake prepared his rifle in the case the swordswoman tries something again. Snake had the rifle in his hands but he had the gun down, but if necessary he would use it to fight. In addition to his rifle, he had the M1911, the combat knife, the Stun Road and a pair of grenades and a few mags. Basically Big Boss was prepared to fight.

"You..." Snake said when he saw that woman in a white mask.

The raven-haired woman was on the opposite side to where Snake was in that glade in the forest, at least about 10 meters away from each other. Unlike Snake, that his posture showed that he was ready to fight, the swordswoman posture was calmer and with no intention of fighting. But Snake didn't know if that could change in a second. He was still ready.

"I had told you before, right? I would make you see the reality." Said the swordswoman, she actually sounded calm unlike the first time they talked.

"So that's why you kicked me into that portal? Where are we? As far as I can guess we are far from the city of Vale, the place feels... different, if I had to guess we are in the north of the equator."

The swordswoman raised an eyebrow under her mask. She was surprised that the young man could feel and notice the differences between places like north and south. She could assume that he had traveled a lot and therefore knew the difference.

"You are right... and the truth is that we are no longer in Sanus. We are currently in the continent of Anima."

Hearing that Snake slightly widened his eye, he was surprised to hear that her Semblance allowed her to travel very far distances. Basically Snake at this moment was far from Beacon... From home.

"So why did you bring me here? Maybe you have the wrong person." Said Snake to the swordswoman, waiting to hear her answer. She still wanted him to join her tribe?

"I know who you are, student of Beacon, member of a team with 4 girls and a mercenary hired by Atlas to take back some mechs from the White Fang... I'm right, Snake?"

"Mhh... sounds like you have the right guy." Said Snake dryly, not surprised for what he heard, that means that this woman is the one Neo talked about days ago. "Who are you?"

"My name is Raven." The woman, named Raven, answeres dryly and calm. "I'm the leader of my tribe... and a Beacon graduated Huntress."

Snake raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"I told you before, Ozpin is going to use you, I'm giving you the opportunity to open your eyes and a real reason to fight. But before that... I'm in the mood for a fight. We didn't have the opportunity to introduce ourselves properly."

As Raven said that, she began to draw her sword. Raven had already seen what Snake was capable of but she wanted to personally test Snake's strength and abilities.

"This is Raven's territory, Snake's don't belong here... so you better not dissapoint me." Raven said to Big Boss.

"So now you wanna fight." Said Snake, he kept his rifle lowered. But at least now he knew what was going to happen.

However, before anything happened, Raven slowly began to remove the white mask in her face. She let Snake see her face, Raven had red eyes, and to tell the truth she was beautiful. But Snake's eye widened a little when he saw that face.

 **(Play: DMC 5 Devil Trigger)**

 **(Thought it fits for Snake and Raven's battle)**

"Yang...?" Snake murmured, but Raven clearly heard what he said, but she simply smiled a little. The eyes and hair were different, but besides that it was as if he was looking at a slightly older version of Yang. Snake could think that Raven looked like Yang... or rather, Yang looked like Raven. That only meant one thing.

"Show me what you've got, Snake!"

Raven said that, and took this opportunity, and moved fast forward. Very fast. In the next moment Raven was in front of Snake and she tried to slash Snake, but Snake quickly used his rifle as a shield to cover himself from the attack. Although Snake managed to protect himself from that attack, Raven took the chance and quickly gave Snake a side kick, throwing him a meter away to the ground.

"You should crawl on the ground like the Snake you are!" Raven shouted as she showed a small sadistic smile.

Snake fell on the ground but quickly recovered his stance, he aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger, Snake started shooting while Raven began to do backflips, while using her sword. With one hand she touched the ground every time she made a backflip, with the other she used her sword to deflect the bullets as she continued to stay away from Snake. After using one magazine, Snake pulled the trigger of the grenade launcher. The 40mm grenade went in Raven's direction. But Raven, already in her combat stance, only raised her sword, placing it vertically in front of her. Once the grenade hit the edge of the sword, it broke in two, one took the left and the other the right.

"That's the best you can do, Snake!?" Raven shouted, still keeping that smile in her face, as the two halfs of the grenade exploded, several meters behind her there was a big explosion in the trees, but Raven did not pay attention to it.

"Damn..." Snake growled as he saw the explosion behind the Swordswoman. Boss had seen that Raven was quite fast and seemed to be an expert with the sword, after all, she was a Huntress. Snake thought it would be better to fight at close range, although that seemed to be Raven's specialty, but the mercenary would have no chance if he fights by shooting her from afar.

Boss started firing his M4 again at Raven, after putting a new magazine. He knew that the bullets could penetrate Aura and kill her without problems, but that didn't concern him, because Big Boss knew Raven could handle it. And that's what happend. Raven ran towards Snake as she used her sword to slash the bullets to avoid being hit by them, for her that was easy. Every time the bullets hit Raven's sword, sparks appeared.

When she was close, Raven slashed horizontally at the chest-height, but Snake ducked and rolled avoiding the attack, Raven ended up cutting the tree behind Snake. Quickly the mercenary took again his combat stance, and Snake soon hit Raven's face with the rifle stock. Raven let out a small grumble of pain, it was nothing she couldn't handle. After that attack, Snake tried to roundhouse kick Raven in the head, but the swordswoman quickly used her sword with her two hands to cover herself from the attack. Snake ended up hitting the flat side of Raven's sword with his foot. Raven took this opportunity and hit Snake's stomach with her knee, to which Snake let out a cry of pain, then, Raven side kicked Snake one more time in the stomach, throwing him to the ground once more.

Snake was on the ground, his M4 was on his hip, so at the moment there was no weapon in the hand. Snake, still on the floor, saw how Raven jumped with her sword in her hand trying to stab it in Snake's head, but he managed to react quickly by moving to the side, while the crimson sword was only stuck on the ground by a few inches from the cheek of Big Boss. Boss, on the floor kicked Raven, to which she backed off a little. Snake got uo and took his M1911 on his right hand and his combat knife on the left hand.

Raven stood again in her combat stance, as she saw Snake, she moved towards him quickly, to which Big Boss did the same. Snake also moved quickly to where Raven was and fired a bullet, to which Raven hit the bullet with her sword to protect herself and cut the bullet in two. Once they were close to each other, Raven slashed horizontally, to which Snake ducked and avoided the attack, while Raven was preparing for another attack in the same way. And Snake was about to shot Raven.

But both suddenly stopped at that moment.

Both were close, VERY close. Raven's sword was only a few inches from cutting Snake's neck and kill him, at the same time Snake had his M1911 pointing at Raven's face, just pull the trigger and she would be dead, but who knows if Raven could attack more quickly and avoid a shot.

"No one had lasted so long fighting against me... I must admit that you aren't that bad for a young man." Said Raven, her expression was calm but she was showing a small smile. Her tone of voice sounded professional.

"Yeah... I have to say you're pretty good." Snake said calmly, he was enjoying the fight the same way as Raven. He had fought against students in Beacon and terrorists but never a professional Huntress.

Despite talking for a brief moment, they were still in the same position, with a sword in Snake's neck, and a handgun in Raven's face.

"How about if we resolve this in a fair way?" Said Raven, as she slowly retired her sowrd just an inch from Boss's neck.

"Yeah... all right." Snake accepted, and slowly put down his gun, as he took a few steps away from Raven.

Raven slowly placed her sword on the scabbard, and soon she took what was a knife, similar to a karambit. The blade was long, and the color was black, just like the handle. Because of the details of the knife it could be assumed that Raven was the one who created the knife.

Snake placed the M1911 on the holster, and only kept the knife ln his right hand. And stayed in a combat stance, while Raven did the same.

Big Boss and Raven were walking slowly in circles, preparing to make a movement to fight, either to attack or defend themselves. But that ended soon when Snake was the first to attack, he moved forward and tried to make a direct attack on Raven's chest, but she used her knife to hit Snake's knife and avoid the attack. Snake and Raven were attacking and defending themselves several times as their knifes clashed, creating sparks from the clash of the knifes.

Despite Snake and Raven were using knives, soon both began to exchange blows with their hands and legs. Raven took Snake by the arm, and gave Snake two consecutive kicks, the first in the chest and the second in the stomach. Raven was pretty fast, and even with CQC, for Snake it was complicated. But not impossible. Snake, took Raven by the leg, when she was going to make a third kick, then Snake hitted her in the face with his fist. But Raven, when she received the punch in her face, she used her flexibility and managed to kick Snake in the face. After receiving the attacks both took a few steps back.

After that punch Raven growled a little, she soon made a frontal attack with her knife, but Snake, from below hit with his knife Raven's knife, then hit her with his elbow in the stomach and took her by the arm to throw her at the ground. But Raven once again reacted quickly, without problems she flipped while holding Snake's arm, her feet touched the floor without problems, and after taking Snake's wrist, Raven slashed Snake's chest with her knife. At the same time Snake tried to attack Raven in the face with his knife.

"Argh!" Snake took a few steps after he received the attack, but he was surprised to notice that he was bleeding, the chest of his sneaking suit was cut. Snake did not know what material Raven's knife could be made of to be able to cut him, but the Aura began to do his thing, although that wound would leave a scar, it began tl be healed.

While Raven watched Snake being hurt, she soon felt something slide down her cheek, she brought a finger to her cheek to know what it was. And seeing it she noticed it was blood. She had a very small cut on the cheek, but still it let out a small drop of blood. Raven was confused, and at the same time surprised.

"Not bad... it's the first time I bleed in a long time... I have to admit that you impress me, Snake." Instead of being angry, Raven was slightly smiling. The idea of fighting against someone who was almost at her level made her feel a slight joy because of the battle.

Snake was staying again in his combat stance, by that time the Aura healed his wound, but he still had blood on his chest and part of the suit. But Snake could still fight.

"There is nothing wrong in accepting defeat, Snake, after all, what we have to do in this world is survive." Raven stated.

"I can do this all day." Snake said calmly, with a small smile in his face, his gaze and stance implied that he was still ready to continue the fight.

"There is no shame in fighting to survive and live another day, I respect that." Raven, after saying that just smiled in a sadistic way. "But don't expect me to be merciful!" And as she said that, Raven moved fast to where Snake was.

As if time had stopped, Big Boss quickly thought about how he could defeat Raven, she was quick, but he was already learning to predict her attacks, and the only way he could defeat her would be using CQC, but he had to respond to her attacks quickly. So the only option was to counter-attack and be on the offensive.

Raven was facing Snake again, and from below she used her knife to attack Snake on the head, but quickly Snake managed to take Raven by the wrist, and using his free hand he took Raven from the back of his neck, so he could hit her with the knee in the face. Raven took a few steps back, and when Snake was about to attack her with the knife, she flipped back when the blade almost cutted her lips, but Snake continued moving toward her to not let her escape.

Snake tried to give Raven a hook kick in the neck, which she avoided by ducking, and then she jumped to the sky, she did it fast and for Snake the swordswoman dissapeared, but she appeared once more behind Snake, she had landed silently and soon with her knife in her hand she moved towards Snake. Being close enough with her knife she tried to attack Snake in the neck.

But Snake at the very last moment ducked, then turned around and hited Raven with his knee. The swordswoman let out a slight shout of pain. It was then that Snake decided to use CQC, quickly and consecutively began using his fists to hit Raven in the face and chest, and subsequently kicking in the waist and legs, all the attacks were to vital points, where to even though she had Aura she could feel the pain of the attacks and how her body became weaker. Raven tried to block the attacks but it was useless. It all ended when Snake gave Raven a roundhouse kick in the head and then an ax kick on her chin, and ending with Snake with his two arms taking Raven's arm and throwing her against the nearest tree.

Raven let out a cry of pain when her back had hitted the tree, the Aura took most of the impact but still hurted. Raven was in the floor against the tree, her eyes closed. She did not understand what had happened, she had the advantage and suddenly Snake began to make those strange movements, Raven recalled that Snake had used something similar, in Vale's dock. Raven began to open her eyes, and at that moment her Aura healed the pain, most of it. She began to stood on her feet, and in front of her was that young man.

"...Not bad... You've really impressed me, you've exceeded my expectations... Congrats, you've passed my test."

"Your test? What are you talking about?" Snake asked confused but still with his combat stance.

"I wanted to prove for myself if you really were someone strong, otherwise maybe I would have killed you, but not only did you prove that I was wrong... now you have my full attention." Said Raven with a small smile, seemed that she was proud for some reason.

"I guess that now you wanna talk."

"But not here... My camp's up to north, if you want to talk, I'll be waitin' for you there."

"You were the one who brought me here because you wanted to talk to me." Snake stated.

"And now it's you who wants answers, isn't it? I told you, Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And you are fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too..." Raven said, with slight disgust in her tone of voice.

Snake was aware of that, and probably Ozpin knew about that, but it doesn't mean that Snake trusts Raven because of that.

"And besides... you want to know why I look like your friend Yang, right?" At saying that Raven gave a small smirk, as she took her sword and slashed it in the air to open a portal. "Don't keep me waiting."

Snake tried to reach Raven, but by that moment she stepped in the portal and dissapeared. Snake was completely alone under the broken moon, several thoughts were in Snake's head, several questions. And to have an answer you would have to go north.

But those thoughts were interrupted when he heard his scroll ring, he took it and answered after he saw the name. "Ocelot."

 _"Snake? Where are you? Are you okay?"_ Asked Ocelot, he was worried but his tone of voice sounded calm.

"You already know that." Snake answered dryly with a small smile.

" _I know, just wanted to confirm, where are you?"_

"Not in Vale anymore, I'm in the Sanus continent."

" _Sanus? Why did that woman take you to a place outside of Vale?"_

"You know what happend?"

" _Yeah, Ruby looked for me and Ozpin to explain what happend."_

Snake remembered what had happened, he tried to explain to Ruby what real life was, how heroes are usually only the ones who end up in the worst way. He didn't regret telling Ruby, but he thought maybe it was rude. In the end he just let out a sigh.

" _I'll send a Bullhead for you, it might take hours, in the meantime you-"_

"I can't go back in this moment, I still have something to do."

" _You mean that woman? She's still alive?"_

"Hey, I'm not a killer, you know? And I have to resolve a problem with her."

 _"Heh just saying... call me if you need something, once you're done I'll call a pilot to pick you up. Oh and Snake..."_

 _"_ Yeah?"

" _Team RWBY is worried for you... don't keep them waiting."_

 _"_ Don't worry... I'll be back before you know it." Said Snake calmly, sure about his words.

 _"Take care, Snake."_

And just like that the call ended. Snake still had to go to where Raven was, and get the answers he wanted, after all, he is away from home, and he wouldn't have another chance for something like this, and if he can learn something about Ozpin he wouod find out. One way or another.

For now, it seemed the night would be long.

 **End of Chapter 17**

* * *

 **● Omake ●**

 **Tactical Box Operations**

After Weiss came back after having several PTSD because of the cardboard boxes she saw in TV, Big Boss decided to continue to instruct team RWBY in the use of cardboard boxes for tactics in the future.

"Another important thing is while a cardboard box can be used to hide from enemies, it can also be used as a weapon to surprise the enemy when they least expect it." Snake explained.

"That sounds more like a ninja trick." Blake mentioned, while her arms were crossed.

"Well... I heard some ninjas use smoke to escape from the enemy, right? Then I guess this is the right cardboard box for you." Said Snake as he gave Blake one of the cardboard boxes.

Blake was a little confused when she received the Cardboard box, but it seems that Snake had an idea.

"I guess is the perfect box for your cat-titude, Blakey." Said Yang with a small smirk.

And everyone groaned, but Snake smiled a little.

— l — l — l —

 _ **Several bad puns later...**_

Snake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were hiding in the cardboard boxes, one for each person, they watched from afar while Blake was in a cardboard box on the sidewalk of the Academy. They were waiting for someone naive and clumsy enough to wonder what a cardboard box was in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ugh... we really have to wait for someone to be that stupid to check on the inside of the cardboard box?" Said the heiress, she, like the others, was on a cardboard box.

"Chill out ice queen, this might be funny." Said Yang with a small smirk in her face.

"I just hope Blake is careful." Said a worried Ruby.

And it seemed they already had their first victim, and that was Jaune, the leader of team JNPR.

"Oh-oh..." That came from Ruby.

"On second thought... I think this is going to be fun." Said Weiss as she had a small evil smirk in her face.

"I wonder why is that..." Yang rolled her eyes as she heard the ice queen.

Meanwhile, Jaune was walking in the sidewalk, thinking whatever he thinks in his free time, maybe in how get date with the SDC heiress, but whatever he was thinking had to be put aside when in front of him there was a cardboard box.

"What is a cardboard box doing here...?" Said the blonde leader to himself. He was curious about why a cardboard box was there, so he approached until he used his hand and put it in the bottom of the box, until he began to lift it, unfortunately, the cardboard box quickly exploded, letting out a large amount of smoke in the air.

"What the heck!? Is this a prank!?" Jaune was coughing, while backing out of the smoke radius. Believing it was a stupid joke from Cardin, the blond decided to leave the place.

Once the smoke dispersed in the air, the only thing left was the cardboard box, which remained intact. However, Blake was no longer there. The cat faunus descended from a tree close to the rest of her team, to which the rest came out of the cardboard boxes.

"That was awesome!" Ruby was the first to talk.

"You could've hit him in the face for me, you know?" Weiss complained but with a small smile in her face.

"That was good Blake, I wasn't able to see you move after the smoke came out." Said Snake, with a small smile.

"Thanks, it was a pretty interesting technique to try." Blake admitted. Who would say that what for her was a simple childhood toy could become an infiltration and escape tool?

— l — l — l —

"That seems... interesting."

Ozpin was watching from the window of his office how Snake and team RWBY were training with cardboard boxes, he wasn't able to hear what they were saying but he supposed Snake gave them the idea of using cardboard boxes as tools to hide and surprise the enemy.

And speaking of cardboard boxes, Ozpin turned to see where a cardboard box was in his office, close to the elevator, while looking at it curiously, but slightly shook his head while smiling a little. "Now, now... I'm too old to be playing with cardboard boxes..."

After saying those words, Ozpin heard that the elevator was going up to his office, and after arriving, Glynda Goodwitch came out of the elevator.

"Ozpin! We have to talk! Once again you are spending ridiculous amounts of lien in coffee from Mistral! You have any idea-!" Glynda was was reading some papers that appeared to be a list of food and supplies that came to Beacon, but when she realized, Ozpin was nowhere to be found. "Ugh...! Where is he!?"

After that, Glynda left the office, while making heavy footsteps on the floor with her heels. The sound of the elevator going down was the last thing it was heard, or rather, the last thing Ozpin heard. After waiting a few seconds, Ozpin left the cardboard box he had seen before, while letting out a sigh.

"You'll never understand how good is the Mistralean coffee, Glynda..." Ozpin muttered, although he knew that sooner or later he would have to face the music.

But for now... he just kept drinking coffee.

 **The end...?**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **And there goes Chapter 17, I was planning to make it longer but I think that at the moment that would be enough. And so, Snake now knows or thinks Raven is Yang's mother and now he is going to look for her. To be honest it was fun to write the battle scenes and hope you liked 'em.**

 **Also, team RWBY is really depressed because of Snake, maybe a little exageratted, but I think is okay like that.**

 **■ Raven... out of character? ■**

 **Honestly on** **e of the problems in writing about Raven is that, as we know, she is manipulative and selfish, in addition to being considered a coward and run whenever she wants. In addition to how we know (at the moment) she has no intention of approaching Yang, and being honest is something that for this story I want to change a little, I do not want to change it dramatically and I don't wanna change her to a kind and gentle mother who makes cookies, but I also don't want to describe her like the worst bitch-ass mother in Remnant.**

 **Also, the way Raven acts as you know is because for her the others, like Qrow or Raven are just people in her way who causes nothing more than problems, but as you can guess she doesn't think the same for Snake.**

 **I guess that in the next episode you'll understand what I'm trying to say.**

 **■ Are the Omakes canon? ■**

 **Quick answer: Yes, but I prefer to write them as a side story instead of the main story, because of the funny and/or absurd of the situation, there are some mentions of the Omakes in the main story (like the decoys and Velvet) but I don't try to fully reflect what happens in the omakes in the main story.**

...

...

 **So... to be honest that is all for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter, remenber to put follow the Story and add it to favorites in the case you haven't.**

 **Take care folks a** **nd see you later amigos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N)**

 **Damn! The previous chapter was uploaded back on August 6th, really long time, huh? Sorry to keep you waiting,** **being honest I had Writer's Block for a while, besides I wasted time playing Gears of War 5 and working.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **Shashenka: And thank you pal for reading my story!**

 **Smashgunner: Yeah, to be honest I don't usually read the chapter again, but I better start doing it.**

 **RexGamer15000: Salem nunca debe tener el poder de la caja de carton.**

 **Austinhhh: Yes they will.**

 **Wombag1786: I see you finally posted the first chapter, seems cool. Interesting.**

 **FictionMilitia: Damn right you are.**

 **Gabriel Lemos: It's cool, I'm from Mexico xD and thanks for reading this story.**

 **PardonMySkillz: Today.**

 **Captain Kapitan: I don't wanna give him another rifle, but the FAL uses the same type of ammo as the M60... you understand me, right?**

 **SkullWolfSteam: You're pretty good.**

 **Austinhhh; Big Boss, John or Naked Snake, not Venom.**

 **uzinaki: Thank you my friend.**

 **x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Don't remind me, back on PW when you failed on the torture, Snake's scream always creeped me out.**

 **Gerbenplane: Hahaha... nope.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, let's continue, I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **▪︎ I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY. ▪︎**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After the fight with Raven, Big Boss walked for a long time, for half an hour, to be more precise, and as he walked through that dark forest, Boss continued to think about his current situation, and what would happen when he got to where Raven is, whatever happens, he must be prepared for the worst.

Half an hour later, Big Boss arrived at what appeared to be some kind of village, but it was quite small, and which was protected with several logs stuck in the floor, they were probably used as a defense against the Grimm, maybe it was some kind of camp. With no intention of hiding, Boss continued walking to what seemed to be the entrance to that camp. The entrance was protected at the moment by only two men armed with spears.

"Hey you! Stay where you are!" One of them yelled at Boss, when he approached enough to be seen by the light of one of the torches at the entrance.

Both bandits took their weapons and slowly approached Big Boss, but he just stayed there, like if it was nothing.

"What'd you think?" One of the bandits asked to his partner.

"It doesn't seem like he has many things, besides he dresses weird. Let's take him with the boss, she can think of something for this boy." The other one answered.

"I guess your leader is a woman named Raven, right? I come to see her." Big Boss stated. But after saying that, the wooden door began to descend to the ground, only to reveal a girl.

"What's going on here?" The new voice said, a woman who arrived at the entrance of the camp. She was short-haired and dark brown-colored, and her eyes were light blue.

"This guy says he came to see the leader." One of the guards said.

"To see Raven?" The girl looked at Boss, inspecting him and his equipment with her eyes. "I don't know why Raven would have to waste her time talking to someone that dresses so weird. I'll give you the chance to leave at this moment if you start running."

"If you don't believe me is fine, but you better ask her, I don't plan to leave." Snake stated, but then a small grin appeared in his face. "Besides, I don't think I have to give any explanations to her secretary."

"You little fuck..." That girl did not take Snake's response well, her face looked slightly angry, and soon she took her weapons, which was a two crescent shaped blades, each with a ring-shaped center. "I'll handle this weirdo."

Snake said nothing, instead he just took his combat knife, he was not going to kill her but he would not sit idly by. He was in a combat stance, ready to fight.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out." Stated the short-haired girl.

"That won't be necessary, Vernal."

Before any fight began, at the entrance of the camp, Raven made her appearance, stopping that girl from making an attack.

"Raven! Good thing you came, this guy says he came to see you, and I was about to return him where he came from." Said the girl named Vernal, with a small grin, mixed with an expression of pride.

"I know, I told him to come. Besides, I'm sure he would have kicked your ass in seconds." Raven stated with a calm expression on her face,

"What!? This man doesn't seem to be a big deal! Besides, he just thought of using a butter knife to fight me." Vernal answered, almost yelling at what she said.

"And yet he's capable of great things with that knife, or even without a weapon."

"But-!"

"Vernal!" Raven said, almost yelling and with an expression of irritation. "He's here because I say so, and that's the end of it."

"...All right." Vernal lowered her blades, accepting the words of her leader.

"If you see him trying somethin' you can do what you want, but I trust that won't happen, right?" Raven said this last words to Snake.

"...Right." Boss answered calmly, as he placed his knife on the sheath.

"Fine then, now follow me." Raven said, but sounded like an order. It's not like Snake could complain after he got this far.

After making a short exchange of glances with Vernal, Snake followed Raven, while Vernal walked behind the legendary mercenary, watching him at all times in the case he made a weird move. Boss looked around, only to see that inside the camp there were only campfires and tents. In addition, Boss was receiving glares from one or another bandit, they seemed to dislike his presence, others looked at him strangely because of his suit, which was torn from the chest and with traces of blood.

Soon they arrived at the opposite side of the camp, Snake saw there was a large tent, at least larger than the others, it probably belongs to Raven, but a few meters away there was a campfire, along with logs that were used as seats. Raven was the first to take a sit in one of the logs, while Snake used the log on of the opposite side, Vernal stood up, stood aside but in the middle of Snake and Raven, still keeping a eye on him.

At the campfire there was food, although in fact it was rabbits impaled with a stick.

"Grab one if you're hungry." Raven said as she took one of those rabbits.

"No thanks, I brought my own food." Said Snake as he was looking for something on his backpack.

When Vernal heard that, a combination of a slight angry expression and a grin appeared on her face. "Huh!? What's wrong? You can't eat food from-"

Vernal stopped for a moment when she saw that Snake had taken two dead snakes, two snakes! She thought the young man would take some food he had with him, even a chocolate bar, but instead he took two dead snakes.

"...the forest?" Vernal's eyes widened, with slight disgust on her face.

"What? Have you never tried snakes before?" Snake asked as he took one of the sticks and he began to slowly impale the snakes.

"..." Vernal didn't say anything, she never had problems with eating any kind of animal they found. Even once she had eaten wolf meat but never snake.

"I'll have one if that's okay." Said Raven with a small grin on her face when she saw Vernal's reaction. Besides, she wanted to know the taste of a snake.

Snake nodded and put both snakes on the campfire to cook, meanwhile, Vernal only took a rabbit while eating it in silence while sitting on a log.

"I have to admit that I didn't think you would come, although it wasn't that you had another option either." Raven admitted, with a small cocky smile on her face.

Snake didn't answered, he stayed cool but he grumbled a little.

"Tell me, how'd you learned all that kinda stuff? Those moves I mean, you knew where to hit me even though I was faster and more agile." Raven asked, she was really interested in all the combat techniques Snake knew.

"It's something I learned a long time ago, it's called CQC. Close Quarter Combat" Big Boss answered.

"Really? Who taught you that?" Raven seemed more interested, she crossed her legs while sitting on the log.

"I develop it." Boss lied, or just a little. He didn't wanted to make any mention of The Boss to that woman, and as little as possible related to his past life on the Earth.

"That's quite impressive, not many people fight in close combat without some weapon, or at least with something as small as a knife, you almost got me back there." The swordswoman said.

"Wait, you were fighting this guy?" Vermal said surprised that Snake was still alive.

"That's right, besides that he's going to be the new member of our tribe." Raven said quite confident of her own words.

"What, him!?" Vernal said, she didn't believe that a man with those strange clothes would be joining them.

By that time the snakes were already well cooked, at least enough to be eaten. Big Boss took both, one with each hand, and then gave one of those snakes to Raven, to what she took, and soon took the first bite. She had to admit that in fact snakes didn't taste so bad.

"I never said that I would join your tribe, it won't happen." Boss stated, and after that he took a bite to the snake.

"You should know that your skills are comparable to those of a Huntsman with years of experience, in Beacon you would only be wastin' your skills." Raven answered back, while she was eating the snake.

Snake and Raven continued to talk while they ate, although they were saying different things, like discussing and the fact they even had a fight before they talked as if they were simply friends, or at least not enemies. The truth is that both Raven and Snake were only professionals who did what they did best. And Vernal was somewhat surprised and confused, it was the few times Vernal saw Raven speak so calmly, but even asking a Beacon student to join his tribe was weird, she never saw Raven insist so much. Vernal simply wondered who Snake was, because he got Raven's attention, and maybe, just maybe, she felt a little jealous.

"Even so... if you had tried a little harder, you could have defeated me easily." Raven said, waiting for the young man's answer.

"Maybe... if you hadn't contained yourself in the fight." Snake stated, with a small smile in his face. Yeah, he didn't knew what that woman would be capable of in real combat.

Raven hearing that raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're not an idiot as I thought. Of course I was holding back, it wouldn't do me any good if I simply killed you. But you weren't trying hard either."

"Who knows." Said Boss with a small cocky smile as he threw the snake's stick to the floor.

"Then we can agree that we were testing each other." Raven said at the end with a small smile, while she also threw the stick to the ground and rose from that log. "C'mon."

"Where we go?" Snake asked as he got up from the log.

"To my tent, obviously. Oh, and Vernal, I don't want anyone to bother us while we're alone." Said the leader of the tribe to the younger woman.

"I'll keep an eye around here if someone's looking for you." Said Vernal nodding to Raven's order, and giving Snake a last glare.

Snake kept quiet, thinking what Raven was going to say must be important, just maybe, since she didn't wanted someone else to listen to what she had to say. In the end the mercenary followed the swordswoman to her tent. Being inside the place was quite simple, there was a large bed, barrels, a chest, a table with four cushions that were used as seats, several lamps and on a table there was a large skull with horns, which belonged to some animal. Boss wouldn't ask about that.

"Take a sit." Raven said as she sat on one of those cushions, in the middle there was a wooden small table with a lamp. Boss without problems took a seat, then looked at Raven, without any specific expression on his face. There was a moment of silence, nobody said anything for at least a minute, Big Boss and Raven were exchanging glances. Big Boss just waited for Raven to speak, while Raven seemed to be thinking about what she was going to say.

"Tell me, why you decided to become a Huntsman?" Raven asked.

"I didn't decide it. Ozpin just gave me the opportunity to enter his Academy." Snake answered, that wasn't a lie.

"And yet you're not like the rest, your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Their motives vary, but they all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable. But you? You decided to work as a mercenary for Ozpin and Atlas, do you like the idea of others choosing your actions? That is clearly what Ozpin does best, manipulate people." Raven said, with a neutral look, but her voice showed some resentment.

"Maybe." Snake said. "But so far you haven't proven to be better."

"And yet I'm being honest with you. I fought you, I made you bleed, but I didn't tell you a lie." Said Raven, like if that was worth something. "Now tell me, what you know about Ozpin?"

"...Not much." Unfortunately there was not much Boss knew about the Headmaster, in fact he wasn't even interested in knowing more about Ozpin, Boss only saw him as the Headmaster of the academy and a contact for work.

"I'll take that as a 'Nothing'." Replied Raven with a small cocky smile. "Many people have been the same as you, they have been manipulated by Ozpin without knowing his true colors. He always uses others for his own goals. I know that.. because I was used by him."

"Used by him?" Snake raised an eyebrow, and his eye slightly widened.

"That's right, I told you before I attended Beacon, but I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, I did it to learn how to _kill_ Huntsmen, me and my brother."

"Kill Huntsmen...?" Snake said those words under his breath.

"Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce. And my brother and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"Team STRQ?" Boss asked when he heard that.

"That's right, it was a team made up of me, my ex-husband, my brother, and... my best friend." Raven expressed, for a moment feeling that she couldn't say those words.

Snake noticed that Raven did not give names of those people, but he was not going to ask unnecessary questions either, maybe it was a sensitive issue for Raven, he understood her feeling about that.

"And Ozpin was interested in you and your team? Why?"

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

Snake approached a little forward, his face showed quite interest in what Raven was about to say.

"And that..."

"...is..."

"...something..."

...

...

...

"...that I can't tell you."

...

...

...

"...what?" Snake asked, confused and slightly angry at that answer.

"Although you show to be one hell of a fighter you still haven't prove to be someone I can trust, I could just give you this information and you would try to run to Beacon, back to Ozpin." Raven stated.

Snake growled, he was a little disappointedly and didn't knew if Raven was serious or was just making a bad joke on him. Raven got up and began to walk towards her bed, where she soon sat on it.

"Maybe you can do something to change my mind. Maybe we can go hunting tomorrow." Raven said as she began to take off her boots, although she was lying a little.

"Do you expect me to stay in your camp and find a tent to sleep simply because you want to?" Snake asked, he really felt somewhat irritated.

"If you want you can try to leave, but... do you really want to do it?" Said Raven with a small cocky smile, at that time she had her bare legs, while she had them crossed.

Snake at the moment felt somewhat cornered, he could know something about Ozpin, even some secret about which it might be useful in the future. But even so he didn't trust Raven or her people. But until now he had no other choice.

"Fine... I'll see if I can sleep near a campfire."

"In fact I was thinking that you should sleep here." Raven answered.

"What? Do you really expect me to sleep on the floor just like that?" Snake tilted his head a little and a small scowl appeared on his face.

"I mean with me, in my bed." Raven said, explaining what she meant.

"Uhh... no, no, that's not a good idea." Snake slightly shocked his head.

"Why not? You sleep with four girls under the same roof, it shouldn't be a problem to share a bed with a woman." Raven deadpanned, she really didn't care, because she thought Snake was smart enough, or at least not stupid enough to try and do something 'funny' with her.

"It's not the same thing." Big Boss said, the problem was not that she was a woman, the problem was that Boss did not trust that woman.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it." Raven answered.

"Y'know... is kinda weird that you don't trust me to tell me something about Ozpin, but you can let me stay in your bed." Snake said as a matter of fact.

"It's not the same, besides, as long as you don't try something stupid I have no problems with sharing my bed." Raven stated clearly, with a serious expression.

And of course, there was the threat, obviously Snake had no plans to do anything weird with her, and if that was the case, there's no need to worry about sharing the bed with the evil mother of her friend and teammate, right? After all, it would only be sleeping, and tomorrow will be another day.

"...Okay, you win." Said Snake calmly as he accepted the idea and got close to the bed.

Raven lay on the other side of the bed, turning her back on Snake, while Snake lay down and did the same, turning to the opposite side, ignoring the swordswoman. He had to admit that Raven's bed was quite comfortable. Even so, he thought the situation was absurd. Raven, on the other hand, did not go around the matter so much, but she couldn't help to think it was the first time she shared the bed with a man since she left Tai, her ex-husband.

"You're nothing like Yang." Snake said, without looking at her. Just a small short comment.

"Huh... I guess you already know why I look like her... but what you mean by that?" Raven asked, also without looking at the mercenary.

"Well, she's blonde, also more cheerful, she's nice and caring, likes to say bad puns and likes to fight." Snake remarked those words.

"Heh... keep sayin' that and you'll lose the other eye." Said Raven with a small smile in her face. Then she had a question in her head. "How'd you lose your eye?" Raven was curious about that.

"Long story short, a guy was going to shoot this girI I meet a long time ago, but I stopped him, and by mistake he ended up shootin' me." Snake explained, the less he could about it the better.

"That sucks... save a girl but loose an eye, I dunno if that can be considered an eye-rony." Raven stated with a small grin in her face.

"Huh... Well... now I know where the terrible taste of Yang's bad puns comes from." Boss said with a small cocky smile. At least he notice some part of Yang in Raven.

"Oh shut up, it was good." Raven complained.

"Heh sure." Snake answered, and then just closed his eye. "Good night."

"Night." Raven answered shortly.

It was not long before they both ended up falling asleep. At the moment Raven didn't notice any bad intentions in Snake, nor did he show any interest in defending Ozpin after what Raven said. Big Boss on the other hand, decided to trust Raven momentarily, doubted she was going to take so much trouble just to kill him later while he was sleeping.

But for now, what they were going to discuss would be until tomorrow.

— l — l — l —

 **The next morning, in Beacon Academy.**

It was another day, like any other normal day in Beacon Academy. The students attended classes like they always do. Paying attention to the teachers or sleeping as if nothing interesting happened.

The difference resided in team RWBY.

After what happened the previous night, the mood of the girls was quite depressing. They didn't pay attention to classes. Blake was using her notebook, she tried to draw anything to get herself distracted, but in the end she ended up drawing a picture of Snake. Yang was resting her face on the table, while using her arms as a pilllow. Weiss looked at the front but she was not paying attention. Ruby was looking at the sky through the window, not paying attention to the words of the professor. The girls only thought of the same person, it was normal, because they were worried about their teammate.

After the classes they left the classroom and went to the cafeteria, but the situation was still the same, team RWBY was sitting with team JNPR, and they noticed that the girls looked quite strange since the morning, and now they ate slowly with no interest, or just touched the food with their cutlery.

"What's wrong with you guys? You act as if someone had died." It was Nora who broke the silence.

It was at that moment that the girls stopped and paid attention to team JNPR. But the expressions were still the same.

"Now that I think about it... where's Snake?" Asked Pyrrha, a little worried since it seemed that it was related to team RWBY's mood.

"Snake... he... left for a while..." Said Ruby, she was not crying but she was about to.

"Snake left Beacon!?" That came from Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora. Ren remained silent but was interested about that. In addition, that was loud enough for the other students to listen about Snake leaving Beacon.

Obviously team RWBY could not say that a strange woman came and kidnapped him. As Ocelot said, it was best to keep it a secret so that there was no concern among the students.

"He left... for a while... but we don't know when he'll come back. But I'm sure he's okay." Yang said, showing a rather forced smile, as she felt she was lying to herself.

"Well... I hope he's okay..." Pyrrha said, somewhat worried.

"Maybe he had a problem that needed to be solve, right?" Said Jaune, a little calm about it.

Despite not knowing much about him, team JNPR had mixed opinions about Snake. Jaune felt some jealousy towards Snake since he was brave enough to fight Cardin, besides being in the same team with 4 girls, overall Weiss, besides being a pretty good fighter. And although they didn't talk at all, he considered him a friend. Pyrrha on the other hand considered Snake a good friend and a friendly rival, since until now Snake has been the only person able to fight him and the fact that he didn't see her as the Invincible Girl. Ren thought only that Snake was a good person and a great fighter. While Nora saw Snake as some kind of ninja pirate, because of the patch and stealth skills.

"He..." The voice came from Ruby, and she sounded sad. "... he'll be back... I really hope he comes back."

"Woah, Ruby, are you okay?" Asked Jaune worried about his friend.

Meanwhile, some students in the cafeteria heard what team RWBY said. After all, Snake had quickly become someone well known among students and even teachers in the Academy for being a student who fought against Pyrrha Nikos and drew with her, doing the Initiation alone and even killing a Death Stalker by himself, another thing among faunus, mostly female, was his way of seeing faunus in the same way as humans when he defended a faunus girl from some idiots.

And speaking of that girl, team CFVY were in the cafeteria, managing to listen when some students at the next table said that 'the boy with the eyepatch had left Beacon'. Unfortunately, the information spread erroneously, going from 'temporarily leaving' to 'dropping out of school'.

"Snake dropped out of school...?" Velvet said, surprised and saddened to hear that.

Soon Coco began to pat her friend's shoulder softly. "It's okay bun-bun, I don't think he left school forever... Here, I'll send him a text to see where is he." The leader of team CFVY said as she took out her scroll.

"Haha! That idiot finally realized that he's useless, I dunno why he was here in the first place."

Some students turn to the table where those words came from, and to the surprise of absolutely no one, that comment came from the table where team CRDL was. And that was something that team RWBY heard, and that was something they definitely didn't like.

"Too bad that coward gave up and went crying with his mom, if he continued here I would show him who's in charge here." Cardin said with a rather smug, cocky smile on his face. While his lackeys laughed and nodded at what the leader said.

Although they soon stopped, and their faces suddenly showed fear. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Cardin's response, instead of coming from his teammates, was provided when he felt that someone took him by the back of his neck and lifted him from his chair. Turning slowly, he noticed who it was, and he almost shitted his pants.

It was Yang, and she was quite pissed off after hearing that, her eyes were completely red and her hair looked like it was burning. Before anyone could say anything, Yang simply threw Cardin with all her force through the window, that idiot flew so far that he surely ended up falling on the other side of the Academy.

"IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T LEAVE IN THIS MOMENT I'LL THROW YOU OUT TO THE FOREST!" Yang had a face that anyone would be afraid of, and along with her appearance at the moment would make anyone ruin a good pair of pants.

And as such, the rest of Cardin's team ran away, before facing the fury of the blonde brawler. Before anyone could say anything, Yang turned to see the rest of the students in the cafeteria, she directed her gaze with hatred to anyone who wanted to keep talking about her male teammate (and guy she likes). The other students quickly turned their attention to anything but the blonde girl, either to the food or to their teammates.

"Dammit..." At that moment Yang calmed down a little, but her eyes were still somewhat red.

The rest of team RWBY and team JNPR saw Yang both surprised and worried about what happened.

The morning at Beacon Academy was not being a pleasant one.

— l — l — l —

 **Back to the Branwen tribe camp.**

On the other side of Remnant, Raven was starting to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, and growled a little, feeling that she hadn't slept enough. As she opened her red eyes, and her brain began to react, she was slowly realizing that in front of her was Snake's face. Pretty close. Snake was still sleeping, not snoring or moving, just standing there.

( _He's so young and still he had no trouble sleeping with a woman...)_ Raven said in her head. Soon she began to get up from the bed, and what she did was start preparing for the day.

And while this happened, Big Boss began to wake up, although more quickly he began to react. Snake began to grumble a little as he began to get out of bed.

"Morning." Raven said, in a simply way as she finished putting on her boots.

"Hey." The mercenary replied, while letting out a big yawn.

"You shouldn't sleep so much, it's a waste of your time." Raven suggested, after having put on her boots she soon took her sword.

"Who are you? My mom?" Boss said, half complaint, half joke.

"Cute." Raven said along with a short and sarcastic laugh, as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go for breakfast, then we'll go on a small expedition."

— l — l — l —

 **Later...**

After a quiet breakfast, Big Boss and Raven took their weapons and crossed a portal to another place, which turned out to be another forest. Last night Raven said she wanted to go hunting, but Boss didn't feel she was honest.

"Where are we going?" Asked the mercenary.

"We're going to a village called Ludan, I need to buy some Dust." Raven explained.

"If that's the case, why didn't you simply make the portal closer to the village?" Snake asked, somewhat confused.

"It would be boring to simply appear in front of the village, and as I told you, we were going to do some hunting, right? So we'll kill any Grimm that appears in front." The swordswoman explained. "Don't you think it's more interesting like that?"

"Mhh..." Boss didn't answer that, although in a way he thought Raven was right. "Tell me one thing, why did you decide to leave your family?"

"Why'd you ask that?" Raven asked, while both were still walking.

"Well, I'm a little curious about that." Boss admitted. "Yang told me that one day you simply left without saying anything and never appeared again."

"I had things to take care of." Raven answered simply, she didn't soundee sad or worried about that.

"And that has something to do with Ozpin?" Snake asked.

"In a way, yes, but as I told you, it's not somethin' I plan to tell you just like that." Raven stated again, without looking at Snake.

"But is that too important to leave your family?" Of course, Boss wasn't judging Raven, but he just didn't understand Raven, at least not when she doesn't reveal her intentions.

"My husband wouldn't be able to understood, and would have tried to stop me, and I cannot doubt of my actions, if I do it, I would be weak." Raven stated.

"Uh-huh..." Boss just simply said. "Then tell me one thing, do you really love Yang?"

"Why are you still talking about Yang?" This time Raven sounded a little irritated as she was trying to ignore the mercenary while she looked away but kept the same pace while walking.

"Why? Because once Yang told me about you. She had told me that she was always looking for you, she wanted to know why you had abandoned her, she just wanted to see her mother." Snake explained.

"You wouldn't understand, you're still young, the world won't always give you what you want on a silver platter, and Yang should know that, if she wants to see me, then she needs to find me." This time Raven sounded angry, and her expression said that she would not bear Snake's words anymore.

"And she tried, she has tried everything for years, she even got to the point where trying to find you she almost died." Snake stated, with a small scowl in his face.

But having heard that, Raven's eyes widened and suddenly she stopped, then she turned to look at Snake. "...what did you just said?"

"Just what you heard, Yang told me that when she was a kid she found what she believed was a clue to find you, so she took her baby sister and they left home, she told me that they were lost for hours in the forest, until she was tired, and they were about to die because of a Grimm, until her uncle found her."

 _(Qrow!?_ _You never told me that happened, you fucking drunk bastard asshole!)_ Raven said in her head, but on the outside she was surprised to hear that, while clenching her hands.

"But you know what? In the end it doesn't matter, it doesn't seem like Yang needs you, and I don't care how hypocrite I might be for telling you all of this." Snake stated. Compared to Raven Big Boss was no better and he knew it, because he never saw his clones as children, and he even tried to kill Solid Snake, but even so, the situation was very different.

Raven didn't know what to say about it, she always thought that Yang would look for her one day but the swordswoman didn't think Yang could be so dumb to do something like that. But back then she was just a little girl, a little girl she never took care of.

" **AHHHHHHHHH!"**

The conversation of both was interrupted when suddenly a scream was heard in the forest, which seemed to be of a little girl. And it didn't sounded so far.

"You heard that!?" Snake said as he took his rifle.

Raven said nothing, instead she took her sword and ran as fast as possible to where that scream came from. Boss had been surprised by the bandit's immediate reaction, but he also started running and following Raven, but she was faster.

But on the other hand Raven felt that she did that by mere instinct, she still felt a slight regret about what she heard from Big Boss.

" **HEEEELP!"**

Raven felt her heart beat faster, desperately, while she was breathing heavily. Each time Raven felt she was closer and closer, until she jumped to overcome some bushes, there she saw a Grimm, a beowulf, was not big enough like any other beowulf but Raven didn't care. When Raven began to fall after that jump she began to attack that Grimm quickly and repeatedly, mercilessly made several cuts until the creature fell dead.

After killing the beowulf, Raven began to breathe calmly, then began to turn to where the Grimm was looking. "Are you..."

Turning to see the girl, Raven was surprised by the appearance of the little girl, her clothes were simple, she seemed to be 6 or 7 years old. She was blonde, her hair was long, although her eyes were brown, her appearance made Raven think of someone else.

"...okay...?"

"I-I'm... I'm safe now...?" Asked the little girl, she was still scared and her eyes were still tearing a little.

"Yes... yes you are." Raven answered as she placed her sword on the scabbard. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Sivir..." The little girl answered.

"Sivir... what are you doing out here?" The swordswoman asked, and for the first time she sounded worried about something, or someone.

"Raven!" Snake yelled when he was getting to close.

"Over here." Raven said, while Boss began to pass through some bushes. There he saw Raven and a little blonde girl.

"I see she's fine, that's good." Said Big Boss as he placed his rifle on the left side of his hip.

"Tell me Sivir, you live in Ludan?" Raven asked.

"Yes! That's my home!" The little girl answered quickly.

At that moment, Raven approached Sivir a little and offered her hand. And to Snake's surprise, Raven showed an honest and warm smile. "Here, I'll take you home."

The little blonde girl who was crying at the time soon showed a big smile at the kindness of the black-haired woman, and soon she took the swordswoman's hand. Behind Raven, Snake could only look that scene, in a way it reminded him of when he found Chico when he was in Costa Rica, although it wasn't quite the same. Although Snake could only show a smile at that moment.

A long time passed, but Raven and Snake continued walking towards the village of Ludan, along with the little girl. Sivir was walking along with Raven, while taking her hand, and Snake behind them, with his M4 on the hands. Soon the three had arrived in the village, where they found at the entrance an adult blond-haired woman anguished, when Sivir saw her she immediately ran into her arms, there was no need to mention that she was her mother. In the end, the mother thanked both of them for bringing her daughter back. Sivir said goodbye to both of them, especially Raven, and left with her mother.

Raven watched as mother and daughter were holding hands as they left the place, Raven could not deny that this little girl looked like Yang, or so she wanted to believe, because she never knew how Yang looked like at that age. The truth was that the fault lay within her, for not having been at that time for her daughter, but she was in the perfect moment to save Sivir. Were the Gods making fun of her?

At that moment Raven sighed and turned to see Snake, but he simply showed a small smile. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"It's the first time I see you worried for someone else." Snake stated, still keeping the same smile.

"Ugh shut up, I don't wanna hear a damn word about what happened." Raven said as she began to walk inside the village. At that moment she was a little angry at hearing Boss' comment, but also a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, but quickly disappeared.

"I guess that means you won't attack this village."

But having heard that, Raven soon stopped, after a second she turned to look at Snake. "How you know that?"

"Well, the people of your tribe don't seem to be the type of person who get things by doing a normal work, besides they aren't exactly friendly. If you need anything you and your people would simply steal it." Big Boss did not know it completely, it was only an assumption, but it seems that he was right.

"Damn you..." Said Raven with a small smile. The only thing Raven could think of is that Snake is what she would call a clever bastard, but she was definitely surprised that he had several talents, mostly for battle. "All right, you're right about that. What are you thinkin' to do? Stop me? Keep an eye on me to see that I don't do bad things? This is what I do to survive."

"I understand, believe it or not, I used to do similar things, but I never stole innocent people." Snake stated. After all, when the Peace Walker Incident began Boss stole enemy supplies, which included valuable information, vehicles, weapons and ammo... heck, he even kidnapped enemies, so they could join his mercenary army.

Fortunately nobody else was at the entrance, so no one else would listen to their chat.

"No... I believe you. There's something strange about you, you're young but you seem to be someone with years and years of experience in training and combat." It was one of the things Raven was interested in Snake.

"Yeah, I'm just good at it." Said Boss in a simple tone, he didn't wanted to talk too much about it. "You know, after this, you should go visit Yang."

"Yang, Yang, Yang..." Raven said rolling her eyes. "Seriously, it seems you're in love with-"

"I say it because it's the best for you, back then you were completely scared when I told you that Yang was about to die. I don't say you stay with her from now on, I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt that she saw her mother for once, It won't make you weak either. Also... I feel that's what you want." Said Boss with s small grin.

Raven felt irritated again, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're an annoying idiot... Okay, since you insist too much, I could go visit her." That's what she said, but in fact she wanted that. "C'mon, let's buy some Dust first."

"Right behind you." Said Snake keeping the same smile.

— l — l — l —

 **Later...**

After buying some Dust and crossing a new portal, Snake and Raven appeared in the same place they were last at Beacon Academy. In front of them was the Academy. And it seems that there was no one around. Just the two of them.

"As I promised... we are here." Said the swordswoman under her mask. Only for now she had put it on.

"Thank you, at least I didn't have to spend money on a ticket to come back." Said Snake with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, but you still have time to change your mind and stay in my tribe." Said Raven about that again.

"Thanks... But as I said before, I will continue in Beacon, at least for a little while longer." After all, Snake finally got a little fond of the place, and didn't hesitate to think the Academy was his home.

"It's your call, although it's disappointin', but I will respect it." In a way, she liked that Snake had his decisions in mind, that they were for himself and not for anyone else. Much less for Ozpin.

Snake began to walk a little to be in front of Raven. "Hey, listen, I-."

Whatever Snake was going to say, he was interrupted when something at high speed tackled Boss, causing him to fall and roll on the floor.

"...I'm listenin'." It was the only thing Raven answered, after seeing that the only thing left in front of her were traces of rose petals. So she decided to follow Snake to where he was, only to see that the person who tackled him was the same girl from that night.

"SnakeyouarehereIthoughtyouwouldnevercomeback!" Ruby said as she hugged Snake and she tear a little in his chest. "I'm... I'm so sorry!"

Snake said nothing about it, he didn't think Ruby would be so worried, instead he just smiled and with his hand he gently pet Ruby's head. Then Boss responded in a calm, but also kind tone of voice. "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"It seems she was worried too much about you." Raven said being close to them, interrupting the moment they had.

By that time Ruby had calmed down a bit, but she soon turned her gaze to the woman with the mask. "Y-you..."

"It's okay Ruby, she's a friend." Snake said taking Ruby's wrist before she could say or do something. Soon he began to get up from the ground along with the scythe wielder. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I... I was just distracted, looking out the window, but then I saw you here coming out of that portal." The young leader answered.

"Ruby!" Soon the rest of team RWBY arrived at the place, and to the girls' surprise they saw who was there. Then WBY said surprised. "Snake!"

"Hey there." Said Boss calmly while raising his hand, along with a small smile.

"Don't you 'Hey there' us! Where have you been all this time!?" That came from Blake. She was happy but she sounded a little angry at Snake's indifference.

"And who is that woman?" Said Weiss as she pointed her finger to Raven, with an expression of disgust on her face.

"She's the woman who took Snake away." Ruby answered, due to her tone she sounded a little angry.

"What!?" Yang, Weiss and Blake said at the same time. They didn't have weapons at the moment but they quickly stood in combat stances.

"Wait, wait! Okay? She's not the enemy." Said Big Boss, while he put himself between Raven and the girls, to avoid an unnecessary fight.

"Snake, what happened to your suit? It's ripped!" Ruby said as she pointed Boss' chest with her finger.

"And there's blood in it!" Blake added when she, like the others paid attention to Snake's chest.

"Oh right... uh, she and I had a fight, that's why it's like that." Snake explained, trying to make it sound like something simple and with no problem.

Although that was not the case, Raven felt the angry looks of all the girls, especially Yang since her eyes were red. Raven was not afraid but those looks made her feel that at any moment they would jump at her and try to kill her.

"Who the hell are you and who you think you are to appear out of nowhere and kidnap our teammate!?" That came from Yang, with red eyes on her face.

Raven said nothing, but remained calm when she saw Yang facing her. It's not like she wanted to jump to hug her daughter, but she didn't wanted to stay quiet either. Raven turned to see Snake, who just remained silent for a moment, until he smiled a little and decided to help calm the situation.

"Let me introduce them to you, they are Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang." Snake said, but the girls didn't respond to it, they had calmed down a bit but they still showed some displeasure at Raven's presence. "Girls, this is Raven."

The moment Snake said her name, Raven began removing her mask. Slowly she removed her mask with her left hand, revealing her face and eyes. And soon team RWBY's expression of anger and mistrust became one of surprise and curiosity, since she looked like the blonde brawler.

"Raven...?" Yang muttered, her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Yang... she's your mother." Boss answered to make it clear.

Hearing that, the girls were surprised, but those who were perplexed by what Big Boss said were Yang and Ruby.

"Oh my Gods..." A surprised Ruby murmured from behind her sister.

"Y-you can't be..." Yang's eyes widened when she saw the mysterious swordswoman.

"Maybe you two need to talk." Big Boss said as he turned to see the rest of the team, the girls gave Snake the reason, and soon they began to leave the place, at least walking away a few meters to avoid being in this personal situation.

Soon Snake and the others left the place, only leaving Yang and Raven. While Yang at that moment felt that her heart was beating faster and she felt that no word could escape from her mouth. In addition to her hands shaking a little, she always thought about what to ask when her mother was in front of her, and now suddenly there were several emotions in her head.

"Y'know, I thought that when you saw me you would give me a hug, you don't have anythin' to say?" Said Raven, with a small smile on her face. The smile was because she was teasing Yang.

"You... you really think I'd hug you and say somethin' when you appear out of nowhere!?" Yang said, almost shouting at her mother.

"Is that the only thing you think about right now?" Raven asked the blonde brawler.

"I have many things to say, many questions, many doubts... All the times I wished you were there for me, and you simply appear out of nowhere." Yang expressed what she felt at that moment. She kept a somewhat sad expression when saying that.

Raven simply kept the same expression. "Is this how you imagined it?" She asked.

"...No, I always thought I would have to track you down to the most remote place of Remnant." Yang explained, she was trying to stay calm but her expression was somewhat sad.

"And here I am, don't you think it's a good opportunity? Tell me the first thing in your head." Raven asked, unlike Yang she was keeping a small smile.

"The first thing in my head...?" Yang asked herself.

"Go on." Raven's smile was a little more notorious.

"I always wanted to ask you where you were all this time, why you abandoned us... and even if at least you thought about me while you were gone... but at this moment all I want to know is... "

"Tell me, Yang." Said Raven.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAP SNAKE!?" Yang asked, with her eyes in a red color.

"...Huh...?" Raven asked. She expected Yang to ask her something more personal about why she left. Instead, the first thing Yang asked was about Snake.

"You heard me!"

"I thought you would ask something else... didn't you wanted to know why I left? Where I was all this time?" Raven asked, the expression on her face was one of a slight intrigue.

Yang relaxed and let out a deep breath. "Later... first I wanna know why you took Snake, and why he has that wound in his chest."

"Mhh... okay..." Raven said calmly, but then she had a small smile on her face. "I had been keepin' an eye on him for weeks, he seemed like an... interesting boy."

"Wait... if you were watching him, that means..."

"Yes Yang, I was also watching you, and I have to say that you've been doing it well." Raven seemed to show a small smile of pride.

"Well, it wasn't thanks to you." Said Yang, with a slight frown and both arms crossed. "Now answer me, why did you took Snake away? And why does he have that wound?"

"As I said, I was quite curious about him, he's young but he's a brilliant and strong fighter. I wanted to see firsthand what he is capable of, so we ended up fighting... and he won." Raven explained, a little embarrassed to admit it.

"You fought him!? And he won!?" Yang was angry for a brief moment, only to be surprised later. The blonde girl always heard from her uncle Qrow that her mother was a strong and skilled woman with the sword.

"Yeah but we were both holding back." Said Raven.

"That's the only reason?" Yang asked again.

"I have to admit that besides, I was very curious to know what kind of man my daughter's boyfriend is." Raven added, with a small grin in her face.

Hearing that Yang was red, not out of anger, but she was blushing instead. "H-hold on! Snake's not my boyfriend! He's just a good friend of mine!"

"Ohh really? I could swear that there were times you saw him with other kind of eyes. Besides that you seem very worried about him, but I guess it's normal, you're young after all." Raven teased a little.

"Ugh..." Yang's face became more red. Although for a moment Yang turned to see Snake, he was talking to Ruby, Weiss and Blake, surely about what happened, while the girls showed expressions of amazement and concern at every moment while Snake spoke. "N-no... he's not my boyfriend, he.. he's a little too dense... so..."

"Really? Too bad, since it was he who insisted me to come to see you." Raven admitted.

"Wait, for real?" Yang asked.

"He just kept repeating 'Why did you leave Yang? You should go see Yang' like a parrot, that's why I thought he was your boyfriend." Raven replied, although she exaggerated it a bit.

Yang was surprised, she was even blushing, she didn't think that in part the reason her mother was in front of her was thanks to Snake. And just thinking that thanks to her teammate for this chance it only increased her appreciation for him.

"But it's a shame... I would liked to have him as a son-in-law... although if you don't want him, maybe I can keep him for myself~." Said Raven, teasing Yang with a small grin.

"You're not funny..." Yang sighed, and then admitted. "I'm... I'm still thinkin' about how to tell him what I feel."

"Well, you better hurry up, you don't seem to be the only one." Raven stated, obviously referring to the rest of team RWBY... and Yang knew it, but the other girls seem to be on the same situation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... so... now, tell me, why you abandoned dad and me?" Yang asked, this time with a serious attitude.

"Sorry, you already missed your chance to ask me that, so you'll have to ask me in another occasion." Said Raven smiling, almost with a grin in her face.

"What!? Are you kiddin' me!?" Yang shouted, and clearly she was angry... again.

"I don't feel it's the right time to tell you that, the only thing I can tell you is that I've been quite busy." Raven stated. "Don't bother asking Snake, he doesn't know."

"Uh-huh... then when's goin' to be a good time?" Yang asked quite frustrated.

"Soon, but today is not the day." Raven clarified.

"One last thing then... even if you're here, that means you won't be back with dad, right?" Yang asked, hoping for a 'yes' as an answer.

"I won't return with your father, and actually I would appreciate if you don't tell this to your father or your uncle." Raven stated.

"And why should I do that?" Asked Yang, trying to challenge Raven.

"Because if you do it I'll disappear again, but if you're a good girl maybe I can give you my scroll number." Raven stated with a small grin.

 _(FUCK!)_ Yang yelled in her head. "Damn it, okay, you win, not a word to pops or my uncle about you." Yang accepted as she took out her scroll.

At the same time Raven took her scroll, as they approached the devices to each other mother and daughter began to exchange phone numbers. Then, Raven said. "Done, if you want to talk it's fine, but don't expect me to answer everything you ask."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Yang answered. "But don't thing I'm okay after you left all this years."

"Ohh really? So what you're plannin' to do about that?" Said Raven, teasing Yang with a small grin.

"What I'm going to do...?" Yang said, while her expression became serious, and her hands became fists.

Raven kept that grin on her face, and all she did was close her eyes. "Come on then... give me your worse."

"Fine then... if you insist so much." Yang said as she showed a slight grin on her face, and soon she began to walk to where her mother was.

Raven simply stood still, letting Yang do what she wanted at that moment, even if that was a punch in the face she would resist. Raven understood that after all her daughter has the right to be angry and hate her after all she did. She was not a saint.

But instead of feeling some kind of attack against her she felt something much softer. When Raven opened her arms she noticed that Yang was hugging her, it was a pretty soft hug. Raven was somewhat surprised, it's not what she expected, but she had to admit that the feeling was... nice. Given the situation since in fact she did not want to ignore Yang, Raven corresponded the hug, giving her a soft hug. The hug lasted a little less than a minute, until mother and daughter separated slowly and gently, and both kept a small smile, although Raven maintained a slight blush for the situation.

"C'mon, let's go back with your friends." Raven stated, to which Yang noted.

Yang didn't feel comfortable when she heard all of that, but she also didn't regret not asking that question from the beginning. As her mother said, that question would have to be answered in another occasion. Unfortunately, Yang is not exactly someone who has patience. But the hug was a start.

Meanwhile, Snake had been talking to Ruby, Weiss and Blake about what had happened to him, at least not completely, he avoided mentioning that Raven is a leader of a tribe of bandits, and seemed to have some kind of hatred or agenda against Ozpin, and the fact that he shared the same bed with Yang's mother. They also noticed the hug between Raven and Yang but said nothing and ignored them a bit, to not to make the situation weird for them.

"Well, that's basically all that happened." Snake said, ending his explanation.

"I still can't believe Yang's mother kidnapped you." Weiss stated.

"But it's good that you came back Snake." Said Blake with a smile.

"Oh here they come." Said Ruby when she saw Yang and Raven, with a goofy smile on her face.

Soon Raven and Yang returned to where Snake and the others were, it seemed that the tension between them had disappeared.

"We're done." Said Yang with a calm smile.

"That means you won't try to kidnap Snake anymore, right?" Said Ruby, trying to sound intimidating, although she was pouting lightly.

Raven couldn't help but think about Summer for a moment when she saw Ruby. Raven just let out a sigh and raised both hands. "I won't do anything like that, I promise."

Team RWBY seemed calmer after hearing what Raven said. They would not say it but after what happened their morals were really reduced. But for now everything would be okay, at least that was what the girls thought.

"Anyway, I have to go, but first... Snake, come here." Raven told the mercenary.

"Huh?" Snake decided to do what Raven said, so he took a few steps forward to where the swordswoman was. "What is it?"

"I hope that the next time we can fight seriously." Raven stated, showing a small smile on her face, as she offered her hand to Snake.

Snake showed a small smile, accepting the words of the black-haired woman as he shaked her hand. "The next time will be better."

RWBY meanwhile smiled a little but genuinely, although they talked about fighting, they knew Snake would not lose against Raven. In fact Ruby and Yang would like to see something like that, or so they thought in that moment.

"Of course." Raven nodded, but just before finishing that handshake, Raven took Snake by his shoulder and approached him with a grin on her face, she got close enough to the mercenary's face, it was quite fast that Snake failed to react completely.

And then she kissed him.

Raven kissed Snake.

...

...

...

Team RWBY went completely blank while their brains tried to process what they were seeing. It wasn't some kind of mistake or misunderstanding, they saw how Yang's mother was kissing Snake, it was a deep kiss and they saw how they, or at least Raven, was using her tongue against Snake's.

"Mom, what are you doing!?" Yang yelled angry at her mom, she really couldn't believe that scene was happening.

"Lewd! Pervert! That's completely indecent!" That came from Weiss, she was both surprised and disgusted, but couldn't deny it was a little interesting.

"Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill..." Blake was muttering in silence while she had slit-shaped eyes. Suddenly the faunus wanted to do something quite horrible to that woman.

"Oh Gods I can't see this!" Ruby was covering her eyes with both hands, but being still a curious young girl she was watching the scene through her fingers.

Despite the scene, the girls were blushing while looking that, but they were also quite surprised and angry. But despite that, the whole scene was ended fast, but for the girls of team RWBY it seemed like an eternity of visual torture.

Boss on the other hand was quite surprised, but he was not a little boy to blush for a kiss, even though Raven even used her tongue. Despite that, Snake didn't resist, but did not correspond to that kiss either. In fact it only lasted less than 15 seconds, it was strange, quick, but he wasn't going to deny that the kiss was good. It all ended when Raven broke away, and suddenly she punched Snake in the face, causing the mercenary to fall to the floor.

"Argh!" Snake let out a cry of pain after that punch. "What the hell was all that!?"

"Consider this my little revenge." Raven stated as she showed a small smug smile, and had a slight blush on her face, she quite enjoyed the kiss, she even licked her lips a little. By revenge she was referring to the things Snake had caused so far. Hold back in a fight and make her meet up with Yang. Of course she was grateful for the latter, but she was not happy with everything Snake had said to her about it.

"Well, that was interesting. Take care Yang, and try not to kill Snake." Said Raven still keeping that smile in her face, and after that she just turned around and opened a portal with her sword, to simply leave by walking in it.

( _Revenge? Why she would kiss me for revenge?)_ Snake didn't understand why Raven did that, besides, she has a husband, or had, did that count as cheating?

 **"SNAAAAAAKE...!"**

Snake soon turned to see team RWBY, and he could see that the girls were quite angry, to the point where a dark and evil aura came off their bodies, and there were murderous intentions in their eyes. For the first time in a long time Snake was scared.

"H-hold! I can explain this! I mean, you saw that she was the one who kissed me!" Snake tried to explain, and technically he wasn't lying.

"Get him!" Ruby ordered, and she sounded really angry, like a beast wanting to devour a cookie.

— l — l — l —

From his office, Ozpin could see the whole scene, confirming that it was Raven who kidnapped Snake. He completely ignored the kiss, and the fact that at that moment RWBY seemed to want to kill Snake. In fact, the Headmaster was worried, if Raven said something to Snake, just a small detail of information, it could put Snake against him, and the Headmaster could lose Boss' possible help for future events.

He couldn't risk that, because Ozpin knew what Snake is capable of. The best thing for Ozpin was to respond in the same way, at least that's what he believed.

"Maybe it's time I tell him the truth..."

 **End of Chapter 18**

* * *

● **Omake ●**

 **The voice of God**

Ruby Rose was having the worst morning ever.

Because of her immature attitude, Snake had disappeared because of that woman with Grimm mask, in spite of everything, she felt completely guilty and useless, Ruby felt that she had failed as a teammate, team leader and friend.

And now, Ruby was in that place again, where she last saw Snake, thinking about how she failed to protect her friend. Again the fault consumed her heart, while thinking about what she have done better in order to avoid all that problem.

Soon Ruby felt the tears wanted to leave her eyes. Soon she turned around with the intention of leaving the place.

"Ugh!" But instead of leaving, Ruby ended up bumping into something, or rather someone.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Said an adult and masculine voice as he offered his hand.

Ruby turned to see who it was. The man was an adult male, with glasses, he also had a short beard. His hair was short, black but simple. His clothes were also quite simple, but Ruby thought that man looked well dressed. He also had a weird accent, but Ruby was able to understand him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Said Ruby as she took the man's hand.

"You really seem distracted, and worried." The man stated.

"Oh? No, no! I was just... uhm..." Ruby wasn't exactly a good liar.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry." Said that man in a gentle and calm way.

"Right, I'm sorry." Ruby said with a nervous smile. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"In fact I don't work here, I was just passing through, and you ended up running into me, although you seemed to be having your own problems."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to bother you." Said the young girl, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, I guess you're worried about Snake, right?" Said the man wearing glasses.

"Huh? You know Snake?" Said Ruby, surprised to hear that.

"Of course, I could say that I know him quite well, even though I've never had the pleasure of talking to him." The man stated. But he preferred to hear the problem from Ruby's mouth. "So, what's wrong with him?"

"I just..." Ruby stopped a second to explain her problem. "I just thought I was giving Snake problems with my childish attitude, and I can't apologize right now..."

"You shouldn't worry about that. You see, that's part of growing up, when you're young you can make mistakes, we all have bad days, but we also learn from it to be a better person. Besides, I'm sure Snake won't get angry at you for something like that." The man explained.

"You... you think so...?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone has problems, life will always give them to you, but in addition to trying to solve them, we also have to understand them."

"Understand them?" Ruby asked.

"Look at it this way..." The man in glasses said.

Ruby approached him a little to listen what he had to say.

"We really can't boil a man's life down to seasonal divisions of spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Seasons cycle perennially, and we enjoy them because they recur. We should understand a man's life this way too. An elderly person may yet see new springs and summers. On the other hand, some young people never escape winter. Others become ensnared by their own private autumns."

Ruby was a little confused at first, but she was beginning to understand what he wanted to say.

"You need to escape from your own winter." The man said with a small smile.

"Yeah... yeah! You're right, I understand but... but it still doesn't make him feel better... but thanks for telling me this." Admitted Ruby.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to share this with you. Anyway, I have to go, I have other things to do, I always wanted to be a film director, you know? But I'm glad to be a video game creator."

"You're a video game producer?" Ruby tilted her head a little.

"Video game designer, writer, director and producer." The man in glasses clarified. "I would like to stay to talk but I have to go. Take care Ruby, and say hello to Snake from me."

"Wait, what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Oh right, right, I almost forgot, you can call me **Hideo**." The man named Hideo stated. "And remember! 90% of what is considered 'impossible' is, in fact, possible. The other 10% will become possible with the passage of time & technology!"

"Hideo? It's a weird name, but it's cool! And I'll remember that! Said Ruby with a smile. But then she notice something weird. "Wait a minute! How'd you know my name?"

"Ruby!" Soon a voice interrupted the conversation between Ruby and Hideo, it was Yang who was approaching. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Yang! I'm not alone, I am with-" When Ruby was about to mention her new friend, but Hideo was no longer there, it seemed that he simply disappeared. "Hideo?"

"Ruby? Are you okay? Why are you here alone?" Yang asked, worried for her sister.

"I... I don't know... I feel that... that I was talking with God..." Ruby stated, still confused about what happened.

"You... want to go to the infirmary?" Yang asked, worried about her baby sister.

"No. I'm okay... but I feel a little better now." Said Ruby with a small smile.

"I see... come on, let's go back with Weiss and Blake." Said Yang with a small smile.

"Let's go." Said Ruby. _(_ _Thanks Hideo, I promise you that I'll do my best to be a good friend and the best team leader for everyone.)_ Ruby said determined in her mind.

Hours later, Snake appeared along with Raven and... well, the rest is history for the future.

 **The End**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Well, here we go again. Another chapter of Snake's Bizarre Adventures... well, no.**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't detailed many things, especially when Raven and Sivir met, as I said, I had a writer's block but I will not let it happen again, or I'll try at least.**

 **But yes! Snake is back at Beacon and, well, shit got serious, at least for him since team RWBY wants to kill him.**

 **But this is when things are going to get serious, believe me, the next episode is when revelations are going to be made, which you already know what they are about.**

 **■ Is Raven too much Out of Character? ■**

 **I already talked about this in the previous episode but I'll say it again, before you kill me in the Review section.**

 **I'm sure that some of you would have found Raven's attitude wrong in this episode. Obviously it's because she is not like this in the show, she's not an affectionate mother who cares about her daughter, she is a tricky bitch, who will use anyone to get what she wants. But there is definitely something similar in the Raven in show with the Raven in RONOS.**

 **Both are cowards.**

 **What I mean is that both Raven do have a mother's feelings for Yang, and I have no doubt that this will be better seen in the future in some volume of RWBY, the difference is that I wanted to show it long before, thanks to Snake's influence.** **But since Raven is a coward she cannot express her feelings, I want to believe that it is because her family would reject her.**

 **But still I want to continue showing the other part of Raven like in the show, the evil one, or bitch one I mean.**

 **And of course, Raven in RWBY wouldn't go around kissing young people or showing that kind of affection. I want you to keep this in mind because of two reasons:**

 **1 - I strongly believe that Raven is someone who is impressed by the strength, intelligence and ability of someone. Not of any guy of course, but Snake is not any guy, he's Big Boss.** **So if you ask me, I would say Raven feels a slight attraction to Snake.**

 **2 -** **As I put in the episode, it was to tease Yang and partly as a small revenge against Snake. And it worked fine.**

 **Maybe I can add Raven in Snake's little Harem, but I'm not going to use her in many episodes.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well... this is all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to follow the Story and add it to Favorites in the case you haven't. Also leave a review, be** **lieve me, I like to read your opinions, it helps me to improve in some aspects, such as the typos, since lately many people have mentioned it.**

 **Also don't forget to read my Rainbow Six x RWBY Xover.**

 **Take care folks a** **nd see you later, bye amigos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N)**

 **I just realised I always wrote "SemblEnce" instead of "SemblAnce, fuck I'm an idiot haha.**

 **Anyway, I decided to be more careful with my grammar and I started using the Google App to check spelling mistakes. In addition, I already checked the first 3 episodes, and episode 18, so I will make revisions in the other chapters.**

 **Also, Happy New Year! I hope you had a nice Christmas.** **Santa brought me carbon so I was planning to kill him. But anyway.**

 **(Q &A)**

 **x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Not gonna lie to you. *Ignores questions***

 **That guy0101: Yes, is Harem. No, Solid will not appear.**

 **Wombag1786: Thanks, at the end it wasn't that bad.**

 **Gabriel Lemos: (1) Fuck I like that rifle, but Snake already has the Intervention, sorry. (2) I'm an idiot for OC's, sorry.**

 **LogicalWriter: Thank you!**

 **Czar Joseph: She wanted the Solid Snake... if you know what I mean.**

 **RexGamer15000: Me gusta la idea de la MILF de Raven buscando carne joven xD**

 **JumpingToaster: Thanks for the Review!**

 **Shashenka: Thanks, I'm glad that this version is well received, instead of the canon grumpy bitch.**

 **Guest 411: (1) Kinda, yes. For the rest is a No, sorry.**

 **Sir Attlich: Yeah, I know, I began to use a Google App for that.**

 **SparkyBoi: LOL**

 **jimmylee220: I guess for rhat there are "RWBY reacts to..." Fanfics, but not planning in write one, sorry.**

 **RuslanStalker: That would be OP.**

 **critzert31: Thank you.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nothing else to say, let's go!**

 **▪︎ I don't own Metal Gear or RWBY. ▪︎**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

After returning to Beacon Academy, and avoiding being almost killed by team RWBY, Snake could finally take a short break. It had really been a peculiar experience to be with Raven - Yang's mother. Big Boss had finally returned home, however, that doesn't mean that everything was fine.

It was already dinner time, and that is to say that some students were in the cafeteria of the Academy, At that moment, team JNPR and team RWBY+S were at the same table. The team JNPR members were surprised to see Snake again that same night, since at noon the girls seemed worried about him and he was nowhere to be seen.

But the problem is that they could see that the RWBY girls seemed quite angry while they ate, to the point that they seemed not to want to maintain eye contact with someone else. While on the other hand, Snake was eating quietly, the problem was that he was two empty chairs away from the girls, besides that on his face it could be seen that Boss seemed to have scratches on his face, as if a cat had scratched and hit him.

"Uhh... did something happen between you?" Pyrrha was the first to ask, she was smiling nervously, since she felt that something bad would happen if she said the wrong word.

"Nothing." The girls responded, along with a 'Hpmh!' and without looking at Snake.

Snake on the other hand could only let out a sigh, because he understood why they were angry... well, almost. Boss thought they were angry because Raven decided to kiss him to annoy him. And that made Yang angry, what the girls supported the blonde, since it's her mother, so they saw that as a low blow by Snake.

Of course, that is only half the truth, because on the other hand, the girls did not like the idea of seeing the boy with whom they have a crush being kissed by another girl, much less Yang's mother, which it made team RWBY almost kill Big Boss.

Soon Snake felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket for a moment. When he took the device he saw that it was an Ozpin message, the message said that he should appear in his office. By that time Snake had already eaten his dinner, so he planned to leave.

"Well, I think I'll-" Snake notice that the girls were no longer there. He was looking at the scroll in a moment and then they left without making noise. "...leave."

"They really seem angry, did something happen?" Asked Ren, his tone was calm but also kind.

"It would be complicated to explain." Snake answered in a simple tone. Snake didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't say that Yang's mother kissed him in front of her.

"You better think of somethin', otherwise they could kill you while you sleep." Said Nora, in a simple way and even with a smile.

Snake let out a dry laugh when he heard that. "You're right Nora. Take care guys." Snake said as he left and went out of the cafeteria.

"...Or he could prepare the wedding rings, that would be okay too." Nora said, while chewing her food.

"Nora..."

"Right, right, sorry Ren."

— l — l — l —

Having arrived at the office. Big Boss gave an explanation to Ozpin and Ocelot of what happened. Or at least a partial explanation. Boss didn't tell everything that happened or everything he talked to Raven.

"John, It's good to know that you are well, in spite of everything that happened." Said Ozpin, while sitting on his desk. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more while you were out of the Academy."

"There is no reason to say anything. I didn't expect someone to come looking for me, after all I was in Anima." Snake answered, he was being honest.

"I see... thank you." Answered Ozpin, then he took a sip of his coffee.

"So this woman, Raven, used you to approach Yang?" Ocelot asked.

"I didn't think Raven was going to notice her daughter." Ozpin said, getting Snake and Ocelot's attention. "As far as I remember, her brother told me that she had no reason to return with her husband or daughter."

"Her brother?" Ocelot asked, but his question was ignored.

"John, tell me, is there anything else you and Raven talked about? Did she tell you something else?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, as I said, she wanted me to join her tribe, and the fight we had was to test me. But in the end she wanted to see Yang." Snake stated, it wasn't all but it was the truth. "Tell me, where do you know her? You mentioned her brother."

Ozpin stood up for a moment, and turned around, to see the black, empty sky through the window. "I can't give you all the details. But I can tell you this... Raven was a student here, an exceptional one, along with her team."

( _Team STRQ..._ ) Snake said in his head.

"I noticed the skills of her team, team STRQ, and when the time was right, I asked them to help me with special missions." Ozpin explained.

"What kind of missions?" Ocelot asked.

Ozpin let out a long sigh before answering, then he turned to see them. "It is a complicated situation, you could say that I had them as agents, but as time went by they decided to abandon this, only one of them is still working with me." Ozpin replied, it was half the truth.

"Agents for what? Missions against whom?" Snake asked.

"I can't tell you, at least not right now. But I want to be honest. You two are from another world, but you are quite strong and skilled, either as soldiers or spies. And that is why I want you to help me." Ozpin explained. "Of course I don't expect you to help me against something I haven't told you, but I want you to at least consider it."

Big Boss and Ocelot exchanged glances, clearly there were doubts about what Ozpin said.

"I have a friend in the Atlesian army, General James Ironwood, he will come in a few days, by the time the dance happens. I would like you to know him and explain your... situation, to him. I will also tell you all about this 'work', but I will not force you to accept these terms."

"An Atlesian General..." Snake said, he remembered that name.

"For me it's fine, after all it's better to have more people about this job." At least to be sure that nothing bad will happen later, Ocelot thought.

"Mhh... fine. After all, we can decide whether or not we accept, but we'll keep it on mind... once we hear it." Snake stated.

"Thank you. Gentlemen, this would be all for today. Feel free to go." Said Ozpin with a small smile.

Snake and Ocelot nodded and soon retreated to the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator began to descend.

"What do you think?" Ocelot asked.

"I don't like it... Raven told me that I couldn't trust Ozpin, but she didn't give me a reason to trust her either." Snake answered in a calm tone. "What about you?"

"Same as you... But I wanted to take this opportunity to see that General." Ocelot answered. "There's something I would like to talk with him."

"Is it related to our 'situation'?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Ocelot answered.

"By the way, what about Torchwick? Is he still there, in the basement?" Snake asked.

"No, in fact when everyone slept, a police Bullhead came to take him away. But we still have to deal with that Cinder girl." Ocelot answered. The elevator finally reached the first floor, and the doors opened. Ocelot and Snake walked down the hallway. "For now... we'll have to continue our roles."

"As if we had another option." Snake said with a short dry laugh. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Ocelot and Snake said goodbye, and each one went down a different hallway. Now was when Snake had to deal with other issue.

— l — l — l —

Big Boss had returned to the dorm room, and upon entering he noticed that the place was quite calm. The girls, besides DD and Zwei were there, but nothing interesting or out of the ordinary was happening. Snake decided to break the ice and decided to talk to Ruby first. She was using her scroll to read a comic, while staying on her bed.

"Hey Ruby, how you doin'?" Snake asked the team leader.

"Hpmh!" Ruby just ignored you, while trying to avoid eye contact. Although she tried to look angry, she just pouted a little while not looking at the mercenary.

"Okay..." Snake said. Ruby clearly didn't want to talk, so he decided to deal with the next person.

Blake was also quiet, she was reading a book entitled 'Ninjas of Love' on her bed.

"Hey Blake." Snake told the faunus girl. However Blake simply ignored the mercenary, as if he did not existed in that moment. That made two, there were only two other attempts left.

The next attempt was Weiss. The heiress was sitting on a chair, in front of a desk and it seemed she was doing her homework, although in reality she was writing the word 'jerk' several times in her notebook, but Snake was not able to see that from his position.

"Um, Weiss?" Snake asked.

But quickly Weiss gave a quick and overwhelming response. " **DIE**."

"What?" Snake just asked when he heard that from Weiss' mouth.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I said that suddenly without thinking." Weiss replied with an apparent calm smile on her face.

"Uh right... But how can you say that suddenly just like that?" Boss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I used the wrong words, I apologize, what I meant is... **_why_** are you still breathing, Naked Snake?" Weiss stated, while staring icy daggers at Boss. Her gaze showed disgust and her tone was firm and cold against Snake.

"Okay, okay, I understand that you're all mad at me for what happened, but it wasn't my fault." Snake explained, without hesitation in his tone of voice.

It was then when Yang interfered, with slight anger in her tone of voice. "Snake, my mother whom I barely got to know gave you a kiss! How you think I feel about that!? Besides, it seems that you were enjoying it, you didn't even put resistance. Besides, you were with her at the night."

"Maybe you're jealous, Yang?" Snake asked, in an apparently innocent way.

The girls when they heard that were surprised. But it was Yang who had a more noticeable reaction. The blonde blushed a little when she heard what Boss said, so she began to complain in a somewhat childish tone.

"What!? Jealous!? Do you think I'm jealous because my mom gave you a kiss!?" Yang complained.

"Oh no, I was referring to the fact that I met her before you and I was with her yesterday." Snake calmly explained. "I didn't mean the kiss."

"Ah! That! Is just-! Ahg!" Yang tried to answer after saying those words that left the blonde brawler in evidence.

"What Yang means is that we were worried about you. We thought something bad had happened to you and it turns out that you were with Yang's mother. All. The. Night." This time Blake said. Her tone was serious and scolding.

"I know..." Snake said a little sorry while he had his hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't wanted to worry you, everythin' happened suddenly, and I looked for a way to come back soon."

"I'm sorry... I don't know if I can compensate you in any way." Said Boss. He spoke calmly but sounded determined. Boss didn't think he could do much, but he didn't wanted to make his teammates feel disappointed in him.

But upon hearing that, the girls turned to see each other, and for a moment they had the same idea, so they nodded to each other. It was the perfect opportunity to get information from Snake once and for all.

"If that's the case." Ruby said. "Then tell us the _truth_."

"The truth?" Snake asked.

"Professor Ocelot said that once you returned you could tell us the truth, whatever that is." Answered Weiss.

Big Boss widened his eye upon hearing Weiss's response. Snake knew what the girls meant. Boss could only let out a sigh. In a way he knew this day would come, he couldn't hide it forever. The problem was how the girls would take it. On the other hand the girls noticed Snake's expression, it seemed like something serious.

"What are you hiding from us?" Yang asked, with a small scowl in her face.

"Fine... I guess I'll have to tell you." Snake said while he lay on at one of the desks of the dorm room. "Well... I guess it would be easy to start by saying that I'm not who you think I am."

"What you mean, Snake?" Ruby asked. She, like the others, they showed confused expressions.

"For starters, my name is not Snake, or Naked Snake." Boss stated, to which the girls were surprised.

"I knew it!" Weiss shouted. "In no way would anyone be able to have such an absurd name."

"So... what's your real name?" Blake asked.

"My name is John... but some people called me Jack." Snake stated.

"Jack..." Yang muttered those words, while her eyes were widened. She heard that name before.

The girls were also surprised, as Yang previously mentioned a dream about someone who was called that way.

"But why did you say your name is Snake? Even in your ID it says you're Snake." Said Ruby.

"It's actually a code name. But Ozpin decided to give it to me when I got here." Snake explained.

"I don't understand why changing your name. Did you run away from where you came from? Where do you come from?" Weiss asked, clearly with interest, while her questions seem more as if she participated in an interrogation.

"Well, that would be the second. You see... I'm not from here."

"You mean from Vale?" Ruby asked.

"I mean Remnant. I am not from Remnant." Snake clarified.

Upon hearing that, the girl's eyes widened but they also had expressions of confusion after hearing what their male teammate said.

"You are kidding, right? Are you saying you weren't born in this world? Like an alien?" Blake asked, stunned and confused.

"That's right... I'm from a world called Earth, I was born in a place called United States of America." Boss stated.

Hearing that the eyes of Blake, Ruby and Weiss widened. They remembered also that Yang had said that name the night before. And it didn't seem that Snake was lying, in fact they didn't remember that Snake ever lied, he simply denied everything. RWB(Y) turned to see Yang, who had the same expression on her face.

"The United States of America...? I think Yang-"

"So you're saying you're from another world, no you're not lying, right? Or is it a stupid joke?" Said Yang, interrupting Ruby on purpose so she wouldn't say anything about Yang's dream.

Snake nodded. "Yeah."

"Now that I think about it... it makes sense." Everyone turned to see Weiss, since it was she who said that. "I remember that device you have to listen to music. In one occasion you left it on the desk, I took it and listened to a few songs. Those were songs that I had never heard, even though I searched on the Extranet for those songs based on the lyrics. I never found anything. The same for the brand, says it had been created by someone or something called Sony."

The rest of the team was surprised to hear that, especially since it came from Weiss. Usually she would say that it was absurd, but noting that the smartest girl in school gave reason to something that sounded completely absurd made them believe that maybe Snake was telling the truth.

"But do you have anything else to prove you're from another world?" Blake asked, still doubting a little what Snake said.

Snake didn't answer, at least not with his voice. Instead, he decided to do the same as Ocelot when he met Ozpin. Snake took the iDroid, and soon began to project something circularly. The girls were surprised to see that device, it was not a scroll but it seemed to have similar functions. It was not until that circular form began to have quite strange formations, as if they were continents.

"What is that?" Said Ruby while looking at the hologram.

"That is the Earth." Snake stated. "And this is an iDroid, it's like a scroll but it has other functions."

"It's still hard to believe... But I remember that when you arrived you didn't have Aura." Ruby mentioned that.

"Besides, you seemed to be a little ignorant in some things..." Said Weiss, as she remembered that Snake said he didn't knew the name 'Schnee' and it's weight.

"Okay, so you're saying you're from another world, how did you end up here?" Yang asked, unlike the others, she was the one who felt that Snake was telling the truth.

"I don't know, I just woke up in the Emerald forest, that's when you appeared, and then we came to Beacon, and I told Ozpin what happened."

"Hold on! Professor Ozpin knows about this!? And he believed you!?" Asked Blake. She, like the others knew that Ozpin was someone intelligent. In no way would he be fooled by such an absurd lie... unless it was true.

Snake just nodded. Then he turned off the hologram showing the Earth's projection.

The girls on the other hand could barely digest what Snake had said to them. It was hard to believe, but they felt he was telling the truth. It was really weird to think that their teammate is someone from another world or dimension.

"And then, this Earth, how is it? Is it the same as Remnant?" Ruby was the first to ask, she was a little curious about what Snake was saying.

"There is not so much difference but there are a couple of important things. The first is that there are no Grimm on Earth." Snake stated.

Hearing that the girls widened and gasped in surprise upon hearing what Boss had said.

"No Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Impossible! The Grimm exist everywhere!" Weiss almost shouted.

"But he's from another world so... that would make sense." Said Ruby.

"And what else it would be?" Blake asked.

"Another thing is that there are no faunus. Only humanity." Snake said.

That was what most perhaps surprised, especially Blake, thinking of a world without faunus seemed the wet dream of any racist.

"No faunus...?" Blake muttered, shocked.

"A world without Grimm... sounds like it is a world at peace." Said Ruby,, she liked the idea of thinking that maybe in Remnant the same thing could happen one day, that the Grimm would be erased from the world.

"Not exactly." They all gave Snake curious and confused looks. "You see, in my world there have always been differences, people who saw things in a way, but would not accept that other people saw it differently. And that has always led to war."

The girls hearing that seem quite interested in what he said.

"You say... have you participated in a war?" Ruby asked.

"In a few, yeah."

"A few? How many wars have there been on Earth?" Asked Weiss.

"It would be hard to tell you how many there have been. When I was a kid, the world had just come out of its worst war. It was called World War II."

"World War ll?" Asked Blake.

"It was a war that was fought mostly on a continent called Europe, where almost every nation in the world fought, lasting six years. In the end the dead were between 70 to 85 million people, soldiers and civilians alike." Snake stated. He sounded calm because for him it was nothing more than ancient history of his old world.

On the other hand, the girls had a face of complete horror upon hearing that a six-year war claimed so many lives.

"Oh my gods... That's almost the population of Remnant." Said Weiss, horrified and disgusted.

"How did something like that happen?" Asked Yang, same expression as Weiss.

"Racial ideology, expansionism, radical nationalism, discrimination and racism." Snake answered.

"Discrimination? Racism? But you said they're all humans!" Blake said, almost shouting.

"That is why the war occurred, some opposed those ideologies where some were on top of others. But in the end the war ended, and the world was at peace, at least for a moment."

"What you mean?" Asked Weiss, a little more relaxed.

"After the end of World War II, the world was split into two - East and West. This marked the beginning of the era called the Cold War." Snake answered.

"The Cold War? Was it some kind of war in a cold place?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby, it was a strategic, economic and ideological struggle between the superpowers that emerged after the World War ll. Those were the Soviet Union and the United States of America."

"So it wasn't exactly a war, but at some point another war could start. A third World War." Weiss deduced.

"That's right, even though there was no global war, there were still smaller-scale conflicts around the world. By the time I was 15 I was in my first war." Snake explained to the girls.

"Wait, wait, 15? Did you participate in a war when you were still a child?" Said Blake, surprised but in a sad way.

"Yeah, Since I had no family or anywhere else to go, I had no problem enlisting in the army." Snake explained. "I wasn't interested in anything at that time, I just wanted to serve my country, die for my country if necessary. At least until I met _her_."

"Her...?" Ruby asked.

"My mentor. She had fought in World War ll, and was considered the best soldier of her time. In fact, many believed that it was thanks to her that the allies won the war. She was also known as the Mother of Special Forces. I knew her as ' **The Boss** '."

Yang had her eyes widened, and she felt a chill run down her back when she heard that name again. The girls for a moment turned to see Yang as it was just what she told them last night.

"Snake, what are you saying is true? You're not lying to us, right?" Asked Blake, she didn't know why but she felt that the room was getting uncomfortable, as if something bad was going to happen.

"Blake, I know I haven't been honest with all of you. But I promise I'm not lying in any way." Big Boss said in a calm but serious tone.

"So, you met The Boss, what happened next?" Asked Ruby, she was curious about that woman.

"We spent years together since I was young, she taught me everything I knew, things like combat, weaponry, survival, espionage, destruction, psychology." Snake explained.

"I suppose that in your training you were taught to eat snakes." Yang mentioned.

"Rather I was taught to get food of any kind in places like jungles or forests." Snake clarified.

"What happened after?" Blake asked, she like the others showed more interest.

"We were together for a couple of years, until she had to leave to participate in an important mission. Well... I was left alone, and we would not see each other until years later."

The girls noticed that Boss seemed to get a little more tense, he kept calm but seemed to get a little more serious.

"When did you see her again?" Weiss asked.

"When I saw her again I was participating in an Operation in the Soviet Union, things went more and there was almost a war between America and the Soviet Union." At that moment Snake let out a great sigh. "Then... It was when Operation Snake Eater started."

Yang upon hearing that tensed a little. While Ruby, Weiss and Blake got a little confused at the name.

"Operation: Snake Eater?" Ruby asked confused.

"It was a mission carried out to eliminate a rogue soviet Colonel named Volgin, and destroy a new experimental weapon named 'The Shagohod'. If I failed to complete the mission, a war would begin between the two missions."

"Were you alone in enemy territory? It must have been difficult." Blake said softly, but surprised.

"It was difficult, to the point where they shot and tortured me." Snake answered.

Hearing that, the eyes of Blake, Ruby and Weiss widened.

It was then when Ruby understood. "Then... those scars..."

"Yeah... Those are scars that I got when I was tortured, others by combat. In fact it was Ocelot who shot me in the eye." Snake answered calmly.

"Wait! Ocelot!? Professor Ocelot!?" Weiss almost shouted.

"Yup, he's also from my world. When we met we were enemies, and he tried to kill me several times, but at the end the time made us allies, and friends." Snake said with a small smile.

The girls were surprised to hear that. Weiss, Yang and Blake couldn't understand how Snake could forgive Ocelot after that, even though Yang knew it was an accident, but they thought it was due to his kindness. Ruby on the other hand liked the idea of an old enemy becoming a friend, Although Ocelot tried to kill him, it seemed that there is always the possibility of having a new ally.

"And you manage to beat Volgin by yourself?" Ruby asked, a little more excited.

"Of course I was not alone. At my side I had my former superior, Major Zero, giving me radio support, together with Para-Medic, an expert in medicine, as well as animals and land, and Sigint, a weapons expert." Snake stated.

"Looks like you had your own team, even if you were alone." That came from Blake.

"Well, I was not alone all the time, there was also a spy giving me support and assistance, her name was EVA." Snake answered, feeling a little awkward to remember her.

"And tell me Snake, how was she?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping arms crossed. "Physically speaking too."

"Well, uhh... Well, she was an enemy spy so she tended to act somewhat flirtatious..." Snake answered,feeling a little weird when talking about her. "And physically... she was blonde and back then she was young."

Listening to that and noticing how Snake seemed to feel somewhat nervous when he mentioned that girl EVA, the girls could not help show an expression of combination between anger and jealousy, accompanied by a pout. Also, Yang knew that this EVA girl used to dress in a way that showed her breasts quite a lot.

"Okay, so, you are saying that you were some kind of secret agent or soldier who fought against his enemies using some kind of Tactical Espionage, right?" Weiss stated.

Snake just nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And what does The Boss have to do with all this?" Blake asked.

Boss said nothing. It was not easy to talk about that, he even never told Ozpin about that. But he trusted girls, so he thought it was best to be honest.

"Remember that I said that one of the objectives of the mission was to stop Volgin and destroy the Shagohod?" The girls nodded. "Well... there was another objective. The other objective of my mission was... kill The Boss."

At that moment, when Snake said those words, the girls' eyes widened with the plates. They could not understand why Snake said that the woman who was like his mother should die at his hands.

"W-what you mean, Snake?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Before the start of Operation: Snake Eater, I had the mission of rescuing a scientist and taking him back to the United States. However, The Boss had defected in favor of the Soviet Union, and had stolen a weapon of mass destruction that Colonel Volgin used. The American government thought it was used by The Boss, so to prove they were innocent and avoid a large-scale war with the Soviet Union they decided that it was best to end her life... and I was the only one who could do it." Snake explained, his tone was cold and serious.

The girls didn't know what to say at that moment, all they could do was lower their heads.

"Before reaching her I had to fight her team, the Cobra team. They had been some kind of heroes during World War II. They were... formidable adversaries. But my hardest fight was with her." Snake explained.

Soon everyone's attention shifted to Yang, who seemed to have begun to cry a little. Yang had remembered everything she saw and heard, she had seen Snake's sad mission, and could not contain her tears. "I-I'm sorry... It's just that..."

"It's okay..." Snake just let out a sigh. "In the end... I ended her life, and returned to the United States, along with EVA... and the Philosophers' Legacy."

"The Philosophers' Legacy?" Weiss asked, but her tone sounded somewhat depressed.

"It was a large amount of funds raised by the United States, the Soviet Union and another country called China during World War ll. Colonel Volgin managed to get all that money and planned to use it for his own purposes." Snake explained.

"But in the end you managed to save the world from war... that was good, right...?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... But it was not exactly as I expected. EVA and I were celebrating our victory, but when we were drinking she used a drug to make me fall asleep, to steal the Legacy." Snane stated.

"She betrayed you?" Blake asked, almost in a calm tone, but soon, like the other girls, she began to hate that girl EVA, even more.

"She was actually a spy from China. And his mission was to get the Legacy. But despite everything, that was not... it was not the worst of what I found out." Snake stated, then his tone was sounded grim, probably for the first time. "EVA... she told me that the reason for The Boss' defection was because her mission was actually to get the Legacy, for that The Boss had to gain Volgin's trust... but the plans changed when they ordered me to kill her."

Weiss understood what Snake meant. "Then... that means..."

"The government had to get rid of The Boss to get the Legacy and avoid a war, and they thought I was the right man for the job. But in reality, it had been nothing more than a show, she would be remembered as a traitor, when in reality she was always loyal to America until the end... a true patriot."

The girls couldn't help sñshow an expression of sympathy and sadness. The Boss had given her life for what she believed, and Snake implied that she and he were used by his government, as if they were puppets, just for money.

"In the end they gave me the title of **Big Boss** , for being a hero who stopped a war and surpassed The Boss."

"Big Boss...?" Ruby asked, in a low tone of voice, while wiping some tears.

"I didn't feel like a hero, I felt like a pawn... I had nothing else to do in the United States... so I left FOX and the country." In the end, Snake showed an expression of sadness. For the girls, she was an expression girl, the always confident, kind and cheerful Snake now showing himself in a deplorable and depressed way showed how he was affected by the death of his mentor.

"When..." Yang began to talk again, she wiped away some tears. "When all of this happened, how old were you...?"

"About that... Well, there is no other way to say it... when all that happened I was 29 years old." Snake answered, but his tone of voice was still the same.

"Wait... what do you mean by that? You don't seem older than 21 years." That came from Weiss, her expression was the same as the other girls.

"When I got here to Remnant... I don't know how or why, but I was young again. The truth is that when I was on Earth I was an adult... I was 79 years old." Snake stated with a sigh.

Hearing that, the girls were quite surprised, and not in a good way. Hearing that they were creeped out. Not even Yang knew that. For a moment the sadness of hearing that story vanished.

"Y-you are an old man!?" Blake almost shouted.

"Yeah..." Snake let out a sigh. "I know that maybe it's the most absurd thing I've said this night, but it's the truth."

"Are you a 79 year old man in a young body!? And you didn't even tell us that at first!?" That came from Weiss, soon feeling that it was a mistake to have Snake up close.

"I know I didn't tell you anything at first, I didn't know how you would take it." Snake answered calmly.

But instead, the only thing he received was uncomfortable looks from the girls. That reaction was normal, because they discovered that their teammate is actually someone who could well be their grandfather. Boss couldn't blame them.

"Well... I understand if you feel uncomfortable or if you distrust me after what I said. If it makes you feel better, I will sleep somewhere else." Snake answered, his tone was calm, but slightly sad.

In the end Big Boss walked away from the wooden desk and began to walk towards the door, without looking at anyone, while thinking he could ask Ozpin for a free room to sleep. However, someone took Boss by the hand and stopped him before he was able to grab on the door knob. Boss turned to see who it was.

It was Ruby. Her expression was like that of a sad puppy, in addition to letting out some tears.

"Ruby...?" Snake asked.

Ruby at that moment approached, and hugged him. She had her face on Snake's chest. "I don't care... I don't care if you come from another world, if your name is John, if you're an old man or if you are Big Boss... for me you'll always be Snake. My teammate... and one of my best friends."

Snake's eye widened upon hearing that. Despite everything he said, he could not help but show a small, but gentle and warm smile, in addition to bringing his hand to the head of the young reaper. "Thanks Ruby."

The girls were surprised to see Ruby say that. But they remembered that it was part of the kindness of their team leader, that was when they remembered that despite that, Snake was his friend and teammate.

"Ruby's right... even though you're an old man, you're still our badass cardboard box lover." Said Yang, this time with a more friendly tone.

"It's true, that won't change who you are." That came from Blake, feeling that she would be a hypocrite if she rejected Boss after what she revealed to him and the rest of the team.

"Well... you look young... and if you wanted to try something weird you would have done it before... so I have no choice but to trust you." Weiss said in a complaining tone, she wasn't being quite honest, but she accepted that she trusted Snake, despite saying it in her tsundere attitude.

The others noticed Weiss's attitude, so they couldn't let out a small, simple laugh.

"Thank you, I know I wasn't completely honest with you, so if there is any way to make up for it, I'll do anything I can." Snake stated with a small smile.

That was when the girls were surprised to hear that, and soon the girls exchanged glances. Then the team RWBY girls said at the same time. "Anything...?"

— l — l — l —

 **The next day...**

After finishing the classes, team RWBY+S was in the library, because it seemed that at the moment it was empty and there was almost no one, so there would be no problem to study. However, the main idea was to study, but it ended up with Snake telling more about his world, as for example, that humankind was able to reach the moon, which completely surprised the girls.

In addition, although Snake did not tell what he did after 1964, since he still did not want to continue, I end up saying more things about him, things the girls were asking, for example...

"So... you were never married on Earth, right?" That came from Blake.

"Right, I was busy with other things so I never had a... formal relationship with someone." Snake stated.

"And I guess you won't tell us what you did later, right? After you left FOX." Asked Weiss.

"I'll tell you but... that will be later." Snake answered. "Anyway, this wasn't goin' to be a study session?"

"Yes, but studying is sooooo boring. It is more interesting to hear things from your world." Said Yang, while she let her head rest on her arms that were on the table.

"But it is true, it's better that we start studying." Said Weiss as she opened a book she had already taken upon arrival.

"I'll go to pick one up." Big Boss said.

Boss got up from the table and proceeded to walk to where the bookshelves were, however, while he was walking up there were two boys, one blond and one blue-haired, who while being distracted due to a chat among them almost made them bump into Boss.

"Oh sorry pal, didn't see you there." Said the blonde one.

"It's okay." Snake answered.

Those two boys continued talking, until they noticed certain girls sitting at a table, so they decided to approach them.

"Hey there! Long time no see." Said the blonde boy with a smile. His way of dressing was somewhat simpler, because in addition to not wearing the uniform, he showed his abs. Besides having a tail so he was a faunus.

The girls on the other hand were confused, they even exchanged glances. It was more than obvious that neither of them knew those two boys.

"Uh sorry, do we know each other?" Ruby asked.

The blond boy on the other hand showed an expression of confusion. "Huh? You don't remember me?"

Again there was an awkward silence, there was no response from the girls.

"I saw you several weeks ago at the docks, when I arrived in Vale." The blonde boy answered.

It was then that the girls said 'Ohh' mentally, then they remembered a little of what had happened that day. It was then when Ruby was the first to respond. "You are the guy that was followed by some sailors."

Then the blonde boy showed a grin. "Yep, my name is Sun, and this is my friend Neptune."

"Nice to meet you, and especially you, snowflake." Said the boy named Neptune, while giving Weiss a wink.

"Uhhh... thanks, nice to meet you." Weiss said somewhat uncomfortable at the blue-haired boy. The girls also notice this.

"Well, my name is Ruby, they are Yang, Blake and Weiss." Said Ruby, she said it in a calm tone, but more than anything she didn't want to be rude to those boys.

"A pleasure." Said Sun with a smile. It was then he tried to talk with the girls. "I guess you are going to participate in the Tournament, right? We are going to participate."

"Yes, although not everyone will participate." That came from Blake.

"What you mean?" Neptune asked.

"Well, there's this guy who arrived a little late to school so he will not be able to participate in the tournament, when he arrived he wasn't on a team." Yang answered, in a calm tone.

"Maybe you saw him? He has a bandana and an eye patch." Said Ruby.

"Ah yes, we saw him just now." Said Neptune, then he let out a small chuckle. "What a _weirdo_."

"Yeah, I know, why is he wearing that eye patch? Is he trying to look awesome? Surely nobody wanted him on any team." That came from Sun.

Of course, they weren't at all serious, since they were young men, they wanted to highlight themselves so that the girls would notice them a little more. Unfortunately, the girls' response would be the opposite.

"The FUCK are you saying!?" Yang blurted, without thinking twice.

Then the fun of Sun and Neptune had changed, they were surprised and confused at the reaction of the blonde. And soon they noticed that the other girls seemed to show the same expression.

Then, Neptune tried to calm the situation. "Woah, easy there, why-"

"His name is Snake, and he's our teammate." Said Ruby, His expression was serious, it even seemed a little scary. "And he IS an awesome Huntsman."

Both boys were surprised to hear that, that's when they understood why the girls were angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sun tried to talk again but he was interrupted.

"You mean you were going to talk crap about someone you don't know? For what reason? To impress us?" That came from Weiss, with a cold tone.

"No! We didn't mean that." Sun said, then he turned to see Blake and tried to put a hand in her shoulder. "Listen, I-"

But before he was able to do that, Blake grabbed him by the wrist. "Listen, you monkey-tailed rapscallion, what if you and your friend leave, and don't talk to us again?" She said in a hostile tone, almost hissing.

"C'mon man, let's go." Said Neptune, while placing his hand on Sun's shoulder.

Sun had no choice but to listen to his friend. While they both retired, he cursed under his breath. "Dammit..."

The girls on the other hand only let out a sigh of relief after those two boys left. Perhaps it would have been a little exaggerated their response, but the truth is that, having heard everything Snake had to go through, the appreciation and respect they had for Big Boss increased. It was normal that they defended their friend and teammate.

"Those fools..." Weiss said under her breath.

"Gotta say, Blake, that answer surprised me." That came from Yang, with a big grin.

"What you mean?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "I just told him what he is."

"You know, I remember calling him that way, and you spent almost an hour defending him." Weiss answered.

"At least we already knew how they really are." Ruby answered.

Hopefully, the girls wouldn't see those boys again, or at least they wouldn't talk to them. But after what happened, it seemed that Yang suddenly had an idea.

"You know... I think I already found the perfect way in which Snake can compensate us." Said Yang with a big grin.

"Really? How?" Weiss asked with genuine curiosity, but she had a bad feeling.

Yang used her hand to tell the girls to approach. Still in their chairs, the girls approached a little so they could hear what Yang wanted to say, Yang was whispering, but the Ruby, Blake and Weiss were able to hear her well. And upon hearing what Yang said, the girls had a blush on their faces.

"W-what!? Are you insane!?" Weiss said almost yelling, with a blush in her face. "I remind you that he's mentally a 79 year old man."

"Meh." Yang just shrugged, and indifferently she responded. "He's young now, so I don't think it matters. Besides, I'm not sayin' that you and Snake need to have se-"

"You better not say that word. Yang Xiao Long!" Said Weiss, while her blush increased, as if she was a little girl.

"Well... I don't oppose the idea. I mean, it's nothing bad after all." Said Ruby sheepishly.

"...Besides, this is only as friends, isn't it? He has to compensate me, I mean us, us." Blake said, trying to keep a calm expression, but she had a slight blush and her bow was twitching a lot.

"W-well... maybe I can try and take advantage of that dunce." Said Weiss, without being honest.

"Done! So that's what we'll do." Said Yang with a big grin.

"Do what?" The girls turned to see Big Boss, who finally returned with a book in his hand. "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"You're right on time, Snake." Yang answered with a smile.

"...Oh." Snake simply said, as he was still standing in front of the girls. "Did something happen?"

"Kinda, but anyway, you remember that you said you were going to compensate us for hiding who you really are, right? Well, we already know what you can do for us." Yang told the mercenary.

"Okay... what's goin' to be?" Snake asked, in a calm tone.

Then, Yang just let out a big grin. And as if it were something simple, Yang gave her and the girls answer to Big Boss.

"A date. With each one of us."

 **End of Chapter 19**

* * *

● **Omake ●**

 **Cosplay gives you no tactical advantage whatsoever.**

It was another simple day in Beacon. There wasn't much to do that day, so in the case of team RWBY+S, they were in their dorm room. However, Snake was not at that time, nobody knew where he was. While Ruby was entering the dorm room at that moment.

"Hey, was anyone going to receive a package?" Asked Ruby, while holding a small cardboard box.

"A package?" Blake asked, as she placed down her book.

"Yeah, it was left out here, next to the door, and it has our room number." Ruby stated, as she placed it on one of the desks.

"Maybe it's something from pops?" Yang asked as she approached the package.

"If it's not ours we should not open it." Blake stated, also getting close.

"Does the box have anything else? Any type of sender or someone's name?" Asked Weiss again, a little more curious about that.

"Nope." Yet, Ruby's answer was the same.

"Well, unless Snake has trained to get into smaller cardboard boxes then it must have something." Yang stated.

The girls exchanged glances for a moment, as the four thought the same thing.

"Well, let's see what it is." Ruby said. That's when she began to open the box, quite carefully. It wasn't heavy and it didn't sound like it had something made of glass inside, but she was quite curious to know what it is.

The box opened, and the girls saw that there was something inside, protected with a transparent plastic. It was then that when Ruby took it out, they realized what it was.

"A costume?" Ruby said, confused.

"There's more, there are four in total." Said Yang as she took the rest out of the box.

"Anyone bought a costume on the Extranet?" Blake asked, but she only received a "No" as an answer.

"Hey! Let's try them."

"What?" Ruby, Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

"I mean, maybe it's a gift from someone, in case it's not for us, we'll pack it again." Yang said, still keeping a small smile.

"It could be fun." Said Ruby with a smile.

"Sure, why not." Blake accepted.

Weiss let out a sigh. "Don't believe that you will see me wearing a silly costume."

— l — l — l —

 **A few minutes** **and an angry heiress later...**

"I-I don't know how you convince me to wear... THIS!" Weiss said with a big blush, she was embarrassed and angry.

"In fact it looks pretty good on you, Weiss." Said Ruby with a smile.

"This is definitely NOT for combat." Blake commented, with a slight blush on her face.

"Well I feel pretty good, at least for some costume party." Said Yang with a big grin.

At that time the girls were wearing a costume that came in that box that Ruby brought. And the results were quite different between them.

Ruby was wearing what could be considered the typical magical girl costume. The costume was made up of a white leotard with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, white gloves, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back, along with a pair of red knee-high boots and a golden tiara with a red gem in its center.

Weiss, on the other hand, It was a simpler costume but to her standards it was embarrassing. She was wearing a Maid suit. The skirt was short, but not enough to show her underwear. Besides being wearing long black stockings with a white bow on each one. She also wore black heels, the same size as her regular heels and a small apron that only covered her stomach.

Blake's disguise, unlike Ruby and Weiss's, was different, in the sense that it was somewhat more erotic. Basically, Blake's costume was a bunny suit. The bunny costume was compromised of red high-heeled shoes, white cuffs, black bunny ears and a white bunny tail. For last, she wore black pantyhose and a black corseted teddy, which highlighted her female figure, especially her butt and breasts.

Finally, Yang's, which was completely an erotic costume, and the Fanfic's writer didn't say it, the costume itself was made for that, the costume was based on the idea of a sexy vampire. Yang was wearing a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out of the midriff; purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns; black boots; and fake batlike wings placed in her back and the sides of her head. Finally and most obviously, her big breasts stood out quite a lot, and since she wasn't wearing a bra they moved a lot.

"Anyway, who would pay for something like this? Maybe it was some kind of pervert." Complained Weiss.

"Dunno, but it's too tight and small on the chest so it's not for me." That came from Yang.

"At least you could wear a bra." Weiss said as she noticed that with a slight movement Yang's breasts bounced.

"Owww Weiss don't be jealous of my bad girls right here." Yang teased as she moved them a little more.

"Me? Jealous?" Weiss had a scowl in her face.

"Yes, I mean, Ruby barely exceeds you in size." Said Yang as she kept that smirk in her face.

Hearing that Ruby touched her chest a little, while Weiss's face turned red, she was slightly upset. Blake on the other hand kept quiet, watching what was happening.

"The difference is that I don't need to have large breasts to attract some idiot. I have beauty, intelligence and elegance." Weiss said with a small smirk.

"Yeah! Flat is justice!" Said Ruby, cheering her bestie.

"Even so, with these I can make any man drool like a dog." Yang said quite confident.

"Anyone... except one." Finally Blake had spoken, so RW(B)Y paid attention to the faunus girl. "Snake."

That was when Weiss showed a smirk. "Right, right, he would never pay attention to a girl who only knows how to bounce two melons."

Yang, instead of feeling offended, showed a confident smirk. "Then let's make a bet, if I manage to make Snake faint when he sees me, you will be my servant for a day. If you win I'll be yours one day."

Of course, Yang didn't mean that Snake had to faint literally, it was only enough that he was surprised to see her dressed that way, Yang didn't wanted Snake to see her as his teammate, but as a sexy woman, Yang was quite sure of her body and herself. Weiss on the other hand was confident that as dense as Snake is he would not pay attention to Yang in the least, she felt she had the victory assured.

Just then the door began to open from the outside, so the girls knew who was about to enter.

"Just watch, ice queen." Said Yang with a smirk as she went in front of the door to receive Snake.

"Hey Snake, welcome home." Said Yang with a big smile, while she tilted forward her body a little so her breasts could be seen better.

"Hey Yang, I'm back from-" Snake was using his scroll at the moment, but soon he paid attention to Yang. And then he went completely silent, while his eye was widened.

Then the girls were completely shocked after seeing Snake's expression. They expected him to act indifferent and ignore Yang.

"No way!" Weiss almost shouted.

Yang heard that, meaning that she already won the bet. "Hehe, I see you were surprised by my costume, tell me Snake, don't you think I look-

* **THUMP** *

"...sexy?"

"He fainted!" Ruby shouted.

"It worked better than I thought!" Yang said proudly.

"It wasn't because he thought you looked sexy!" Said Blake as she grabbed a pillow and placed it for Snake's head.

"Then what happened?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he got scared?" Ruby mention.

"Well, he didn't pass out of happiness." Said Weiss, but suddenly she had a big grin in her face. "Then you know what it means."

"Oh-oh..." Was the only thing Yang could say.

— l — l — l —

 **Minutes later... again.**

By that time, the girls put on their normal clothes again. Besides that Snake had woken up, after what happened the girls asked him what happened. So Boss gave them an explanation.

"So... Are you afraid of vampires?" Said Ruby, with a cute smile, she thought it was a little funny.

Snake let out a sigh. "It's not that I'm afraid of vampires, it's just that... when I see something related to them I usually have trouble sleeping."

"It sounds to me that you are afraid of vampires." Weiss stated.

"That's actually cute, Snake." Said Blake with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, yeah..." Snake said, embarrassed that he fainted.

"But... you didn't think that maybe I looked pretty in that costume?" Yang asked, with a hint of hope for a positive response.

"Uhh... well, I dunno much about costumes, but I'm sure anything else suits you better." Snake gave an honest answer.

"I see..." Yang let out a sigh in defeat.

"By the way Yang... why are you dressed that way?" Snake asked about her Maid costume she was wearing.

"Well, let's say Yang learned that in the end two melons can't control a man." Said Weiss with a proud smirk.

"Melons?" Snake asked confused.

"Nevermind..." Yang sighed.

"Anyway, Yang, my first order is that you take my dirty clothes to the Academy's laundry. Quick." Weiss ordered as she clapped her hands twice.

"Yes ma'am, ice queen..." Yang said under her breath.

— l — l — l —

"The costumes I requested were supposed to arrive today."

"Are you sure, Coco?" Velvet asked her friend and team leader.

"Oh man... I really wanted to see you in a Maid suit." Coco said slightly depressed.

"Please, no. The last time I dressed up for you, you took pictures." Velvet answered.

"Totally worth it. Anyway... I wonder if something happened to the package." Coco said.

 **The End**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **In case you didn't notice, Yang's costume was Morrigan's and Ruby's was Sailor Moon's. I hope you liked the short Fan Service, I didn't wanted to do it exaggeratedly erotic, but hey, I think that with the writing you can already use your imagination fot the scenes.**

 **■ A date with team RWBY? Really? ■**

 **...Surely some of you will think that way and say that it is absurd, since Snake is an old man and cannot go on dates with girls of 15 and 17 years old. The truth is that this as such has nothing to do with the main plot, but I feel that this serves mostly for comedy, and in part to increase trust between Snake and team RWBY.**

 **The other reason is... remember that in MGS Peace Walker, in the Side Ops, there were Dates with Kaz and Paz? My idea was to make Omakes in the same scenario, on beach, using random phrases like HAIDARAAAA. My idea was to include team RWBY, Ozpin, Ocelot and even Salem. But then I thought that several Omakes under the same idea would be boring and repetitive.**

 **But don't expect it to be too romantic, as I said several times, it would be more about comedy and friendship, and I don't plan to write Snake being "lovey dovey" with any girl, it would be reaaaaaaally weird.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, so far this is it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Omake.**

 **And remember;** **If you wanna give ideas, leave an opinion, complain or just be a mean guy don't be shy and leave a Review. And don't forget to Add on Favorites and Follow this Fanfic, I really appreciate it.**

 **Don't forget to chexk my Rainbow Six x RWBY Crossover.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **¡Adios amigos!**


End file.
